ETERNO AMANECER
by The Cullen's Girls arg
Summary: Bella y Edward dejan Chicago en pos de un futuro juntos. Pero para alcanzar la felicidad deberan sortear algun que otra prueba mas. Continuacion de "Eterna Noche"
1. PROLOGO

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>Iniciamos un nueva etapa en esta historia... Gracias por seguir alli. Micky y Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

_Chicago, fines de Agosto 1930_

El espectáculo dantesco, aun entrada la noche, tenía más espectadores de los que la policía y los bomberos deseaban. La noche estaba húmeda y fría y calaba hasta los huesos. Pero las llamas furiosas calentaban el aire volviéndolo áspero aunque agradable.

Hubo movimientos entre las filas: un oficial hizo la venia a un hombre de sobretodo oscuro y sombrero.

-Buenas noches. Quien esta a cargo?

-Buenas noches, jefe... El Capital Mackenzie, señor. Allí junto a la patrulla 19

-Gracias.

El hombre avanzo con pasos largos para reunirse con el capitán de bomberos, enfundado en su gruesa campera, algo ofuscado y con su casco puesto. Las órdenes se gritaban a todo pulmón y se veía correr a más de 20 hombres de aquí para allá.

-Tom..

-Sam... Como va esto?

-Que puedo decirte... Una covacha menos de la que preocuparse. Por lo menos los linderos no corren riesgo.

-Cuadro de situación?

-El edificio se derrumbara sin pensarlo. El fuego se contuvo demasiado tiempo aguardando la bocanada para crecer. Parece que la fiesta fue intensa!

-A que te refieres con la bocanada?

-El dueño, un tal...- y reviso su tabla con papeles – Phil Dwyer tenia una fiesta privada y pidió a los empleados que no vinieran a abrir el bar hasta las 20 horas. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban perfectamente cerradas. El hombre que llegaba a tomar turno no quiso abrir. Dijo que cuando toco el picaporte estaba muy caliente, al igual que la puerta y olía a humo. Nos llamo y cuando los muchachos lo hicieron, la entrada de aire fresco hizo que los gases acumulados en el interior generaran una explosión. Por eso las llamas son tan vivas. Estuvieron aguardando mucho tiempo por salir.

-Bajas?

-Si, encontramos varios cuerpos. Van camino a la morgue. Pero estaban ya muertos para cuando el fuego se avivo.

-Posibilidades de intencionalidad?

-Siempre hay una posibilidad de eso en esta ciudad! Pero ya te anticipo que había toneles de licor ahí dentro. En cuanto los muchachos los vieron, corrieron al exterior esperando que explotaran. No se si quedara algo del edificio para investigar.

Alguien más escuchaba la conversación. Alguien que se movió rápidamente entre los espectadores y se retiro dos calles abajo. La mayoría de la gente se abrió a su paso automáticamente. Su enorme tamaño y su aspecto feroz eran como un gran cartel luminoso que indicaba "Peligro"

Se coló por un callejón hasta la cuadra siguiente y los edificios empezaron a escasear para darle paso al muelle. Entonces apuro el paso hasta volverse invisible.

Dentro de un gran barco oxidado, a través de una gran escotilla en la cubierta se filtraba una tenue luz nocturna. El olor a salitre, madera mohosa y oxido inundaba el lugar.

En el centro de la gran bodega, previa a la escalera de la sentina, había un elegante sillón Luis XVI de cuero negro, con bellos tallados en las patas y en los brazos.

Dimitri estaba sentado en el de lado, con la espalda apoyada sobre un brazo y una pierna colgando sobre el otro, hastiado por la espera.

El enorme hombre pareció corporizarse de la nada frente a el. Levanto la cabeza y lo observo por unos segundos.

-Y bien?

-Los humanos en su análisis coinciden con tus conclusiones. Todo en orden?

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por nada... Que tenía todo bajo control! – respondió elevando la voz e hizo un silencio incomodo para acomodarse la solapa de su bella capa.- Parece que son hábiles... verdad?

-Si. Imagino que Aro estará complacido, aunque si saben dar un espectáculo.

-De todas maneras le informaremos como corresponde. Lo están esperando, Félix.

La luna pareció rotar sobre su eje un poco más e ilumino el interior desde la escotilla, logrando una atmosfera lúgubre y llena de sombras. Entonces, en el fondo de la noche se escucho el eco de un grito agudo y desgarrador.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahora vamos al primer capitulo...<em>**


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL PARAISO

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIBRO 1<strong>_

_**BELLA**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.1 – EL PARAISO<strong>

Bella POV

El sol se filtro por la ventana y me daba por momentos en la cara. Las sutiles y etéreas cortinas blancas ondulaban con la brisa que se filtraba por las hojas, abiertas de par en par.

No quería terminar de despertar. Escuche el cantar de los pájaros y el dulce murmullo de las agujetas de los pinos mecidos por el viento. Mi cama cómoda y suave me acunaba, aunque había algo importante que faltaba a mi alrededor: los brazos de Edward.

Me senté rápidamente y lo busque en la habitación... No estaba. Pero sobre su almohada había una margarita y una nota con letra prolija y delicada.

_ Buenos días, Amor!_

_ Lamento no estar aquí para cuando despiertes, pero lo estaré para cuando bajes a desayunar. Salí a cazar con Jasper._

_ Te amo_

_ Edward_

Como había cambiado nuestra vida en tan solo semanas! Y me alegraba tanto que Jasper y Edward se hayan hecho tan amigos!

Me levante, me puse mi robe y me senté frente al tocador para peinarme y observar mi tonta sonrisa en el espejo.

Después de llegar aquella tarde y encontrarnos con ellos todo había sido mas que sencillo. Mis nuevos futuros cuñados eran personas maravillosas! Si, para mi eran personas. Nunca les diría vampiros, aunque lo fueran.

Alice prometió que nos haríamos muy amigas y fue totalmente cierto. Aquella tarde fue tan extraña! Nos sentamos todos expectantes en el bello living de Esme, en cómodos y confortables sofás de terciopelo blanco. Rodeaban la alfombra frente a la chimenea y la luz entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales que daban al parque.

El lugar era confortable y con gran clase. En un principio me sentí un poco intimidada por la belleza del ambiente, pero Esme enseguida me hizo sentir en casa. Hasta me trajo una taza de te y unas galletitas.

Nuestra pequeña Duende era un terremoto y era la alegría de nuestro hogar. Siempre llena de energía y de propuestas. Jasper era calmado y relajado. La antitesis a ella, e imagino que eso hacia que fueran una pareja sin igual.

Siempre me hacían sentir como que los espiaba cuando los encontraba con las miradas entrelazadas o abrazados en los jardines. Era tal el amor que se demostraban que era enternecedor.

Esme estaba muy feliz. Decía que esta vida no podía darle tantos regalos como el tener mas hijos y el amor que nos brindábamos. Hacia ya un mes que vivíamos juntos y parecía que fuera de toda una vida.

Nuestra convivencia era maravillosa. Esme con su jardín y su lectura, que compartía con Rosalie. Carlisle con su trabajo en el hospital local. Jasper con las grandes caminatas y charlas que gozaba con Edward. Alice con sus maravillosas pinturas y sus bosquejos, siempre con un cuadernillo a mano. Quise, una vez o dos, ver en que trabajaba y me dijo que ya me lo mostraría... Que era una sorpresa.

Nosotros por otro lado no podíamos estar mas contentos! Habíamos vuelto a nuestra rutina de siempre: Edward se quedaba conmigo por las noches, me preparaba el desayuno y nos íbamos a estudiar. Tenia un tutor muy riguroso ya que ahora tenia a mano todos los libros que necesitaba.

Así que a mis estudios de siempre de historia y matemática se sumo geografía, arte y ahondamos mas la parte de sintaxis y literatura. Edward me dijo que si deseaba ser escritora debía interesarme en ello. Yo me reía para solo decirle que lo único que quería en este momento era convertirme en su esposa.

Me hace tan feliz escucharlo reír! Alice y yo éramos su divertimento, aunque por momentos lo hacíamos perder la paciencia, pero por diferentes motivos. Alice también tenia un don y era el tener visiones de lo que sucedería en un futuro cercano pero que podía cambiar si las personas involucradas en la visión modificaban su decisión.

La consulte sobre mi boda. Ella se rió y me dijo "Eso es un hecho, Bella... Será maravillosa!" Y no podía estar mas feliz.

Jasper también lo tenia: su don era lograr cambiar las emociones de las personas en un ambiente. Puede lograr calmarnos o incitarnos. A veces eso me hace sentir incomoda. Aunque aun no he notado si lo ha usado en mi alguna vez.

Era una mañana gloriosa! Tome un baño y me puse el vestido azul que le gustaba a Edward. Siempre trataba de doblegar su control pero aun no lograba tener éxito. Hay días que me exasperaba!

Baje a la cocina y la casa totalmente blanca estaba llena de luz a pesar de que el día estaba levemente gris. El perfume de las rosas de Esme se colaba por las ventanas. En esa casa solo se respiraba paz y amor. Era, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, el paraíso.

Al llegar a la cocina, sobre la mesa encontré un mantel pintado a mano, un plato con budín de limón, jugo de naranja y al hombre de mi vida apoyado en la encimera junto a la tetera, con esa sonrisa torcida que hacia mis rodillas flaquear.

Me acerque a el y nos fundimos en un abrazo y un beso tierno. Nunca me cansaría de besar esos labios tan adictivos y tan fríos! Generaban un sin fin de sensaciones diferentes. Me apoye sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos se cerraron todavía mas sobre mi espalda. Enrede mis dedos en su pelo suave y alborotado y el beso se volvió profundo. Nuestras bocas se disfrutaban y saboreaban como si fuera el ultimo día. Parece que alguien me había extrañado.

Me pareció escuchar como en la cabeza de Edward la idea de que estábamos en la cocina, ante la posibilidad de que todos nos vieran y en una postura mas que incorrecta, le decía de terminar el beso. Yo también debía recordar que ya no vivíamos solos.

-Te extrañe! – susurro dejando un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Me doy cuenta! Saliste muy temprano?

-Si, a mitad de la noche, porque fuimos un poco mas lejos esta vez a ver si encontrábamos algo mas... sustancioso. – y levanto las cejas en un gesto sugestivo y me hizo reír.

-Y fue exitosa la salida?

-Si, muy relajante además. Pero déjame servirte el te porque te tengo una sorpresa hoy.

- Hoy? Pero mi cumpleaños es recién mañana!

-Si, pero mañana no puedo dártela porque Alice tiene preparado algo para ti y no podré alejarte de ella.

-Esta bien!

Me sirvió el te y lo alcanzo a la mesa. Mientras me sentaba a desayunar, Esme cruzaba la puerta junto a Rosalie y una canasta llena de rosas.

-Buen día, Bella! – se acerco para dejar un beso en mi frente y Rosalie me regalo una sonrisa mientras sacaba los floreros para arreglar las flores.

-Buen día! Tu flores llenan de perfume la casa.

-Te gustan?

-Si, las adoro! Me recuerdan a nuestra casa cuando era pequeña, y a mi abuela, que arreglaba el jardín con mi madre. – y el recuerdo me genero cierta tristeza. Edward lo noto y acaricio mi mejilla, lo que hizo automáticamente que sonriera. Ya no podía volver a esos días.

-Donde era eso?

-Vivíamos en Decatour, en Illinois. Mi padre tenia una granja enorme. Pero el enfermó, no pudo cosecharse y el banco se quedo con ella. Así fue como llegamos a Chicago. Fuimos a vivir con la prima de mi madre que nos necesitaba porque estaba algo enferma. Fueron buenos años.

-Eso nunca me lo habías contado! – me reclamo el, sonriente

-Es verdad! Supongo que había otras cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse! Bueno, esos años fueron en lo que iba al colegio privado y cuando decidí que quería ser escritora. Me iba muy bien. Luego mi madre se caso y después que ella murió...bueno, ya saben.

-Bella, no es tarde para que seas escritora! Edward fue a la Universidad así que tu también podrías probar. Y hablando de eso... Como van las clases con el tutor? He escuchado que es un poco estricto. – lo miro con reproche y el hizo gesto de ofendido, mientras Rosalie reía.

-Y lo es! – respondí y giró hacia mi, ofendido – Pero es tan adorable cuando se molesta que no me importa! Además, si se excede siempre se disculpa de una forma encantadora! – y las tres nos reímos.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde! – me advirtió Edward. Y entre risas, le acaricie la mejilla y me acerque para dejar un beso suave en sus labios.-Ahora debemos irnos. Estas lista? – asentí y me saco de la mano al jardín, no sin antes cargar una mochila a su espalda.

Respire profundo a todo lo que me dieron los pulmones. Todavía no me acostumbraba a este lugar, era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Edward divertido con mi expresión, me regalo una gran sonrisa y me tomo en brazos.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Me preparo para darte mi sorpresa... Debes taparte la cara porque viajaremos muy rápido – y lo mire desconcertada

-Muy rápido?

Se rió y en un segundo los árboles pasaban a mi alrededor a una velocidad inadmisible. Mi corazón latía atronadoramente, y me sentí un poco asustada. Enrede mis manos en su camisa y enterré mi nariz bajo su cuello. El solo se rió pero la sensación de vértigo era inédita en mi.

Cuando nos detuvimos no podía soltarlo. Mis manos crispadas habían arrugado su camisa y todavía no me animaba a abrir los ojos.

-Bella... hemos llegado. Todo está bien! Observa este lugar que he encontrado para ti.

Cuando su voz calida y embriagadora me trajo a la realidad me anime a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban tan dorados y tan felices que no me hubiera importado si hubiéramos llegado al mismo infierno.

Me deposito sobre mis pies, apoyo una mano sobre mis ojos y con la otra me apoyo contra su cuerpo sosteniéndome por la cintura. Cuando la retiro mi cabeza y mis sentidos no podían asimilar tanta belleza.

Estábamos junto a un arroyo rodeado de un bosque extremadamente verde y húmedo. La resina y la acuosa atmosfera lograban que me sintiera atiborrada de emociones.

Nos habíamos detenido junto a una pared de piedra. A nuestras espaldas, las altas rocas alcanzarían los 20 metros. A nuestros pies los guijarros de diferentes tamaños parecían tener una tonalidad azul. Y al frente, un arroyo intensamente verde de aguas transparentes generaba un suave murmullo, producto de la breve cascada que caía de las rocas.

-Este es el Río Wynoochee que se hace mas angosto y su cascada... Imagino que tendrá el mismo nombre, pero a este punto lo bautizare Bella's Creek en tu honor. Te gusta?

Mi corazón no podía dejar de latir y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Podía pedirle mas? ... no. Yo era la que necesitaba darle mas y cada vez me urgía con mayor fervor el hacerlo sin encontrar los medios.

Me gire y me zambullí en su boca, tomando primero uno de sus labios para luego pasar al otro. La punta de mi lengua saboreo el borde de ellos en delicada caricia. Lo amaba mas que a mi misma!

Me aferro entre sus brazos y los guijarros bajo mis pies parecieron ceder y perdí el equilibrio. El trato de que no me golpeara y caí sobre su cuerpo torpemente. Nos miramos un instante y rompimos a reír. Nuestras carcajadas hacían eco cobijados por la rocosa pared.

El saco de su mochila una gruesa manta que acomodo junto a un enorme pino y nos tiramos allí a observarnos y a tocarnos la punta de las manos, como si eso posibilitara conocernos mejor. Camine con mis codos hasta el y me aferre a su cuerpo, enredando una pierna en la suya. Un momento único y maravilloso en este paraíso que nos rodeaba.

-Te dije hoy que te amo?

-Si... – suspire

-En serio? Pues yo no lo recuerdo... – y deslizo su mano por mi espalda recorriendo mi columna con un dedo.

-En la nota que dejaste sobre la almohada.

-Ah, pero eso no cuenta... – Acaricio mi mejilla y me miro, serio – Te amo, Bella! Tu eres mi vida... Mi razón de existir, si es que a esto lo puedo llamar así.

-Te amo... Y si tu existes por mi, yo lo hago por ti porque no podría concebir mi vida de otra manera.

* * *

><p>Esme POV<p>

Alice se sumaba a nosotras en la cocina mientras preparaba muffins para Bella. Tenia para hacer de chocolate, de limón y de arándanos. Esperaba que le gustaran.

Ella levanto de la mesa un pequeño florero con tres rosas blancas y maduras, que no tardarían mucho en comenzar a perder los pétalos.

-Que bellas! Pareciera que sus pétalos son de seda! Mmm... Eso me da una idea!

-Tu y tus ideas... Jamás las compartes conmigo! –espeto Rosalie caprichosamente y Alice se rió.

-Todo a su debido tiempo! Pronto idearemos cosas juntas...

-No es justo! – Y me sume a las risas. Rosalie parecía una niña pequeña, mientras Alice lo disfrutaba.

De pronto su rostro cambio. Pareciera que su palidez se acentuó y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la nada. El florero resbalo de sus manos y se hizo añicos contra el piso.

Nos acercamos hacia ella y la sostuvimos, pues parecía que sus rodillas flaqueaban. En ese momento, Jasper entraba a la cocina y la sostuvo desde atrás.

-Alice... Calma, cariño! Es solo una imagen.

El cuarto cambio, volviéndose ligero y agradable. Obviamente Jasper usaba sus dones sobre nosotras. La sentó junto a la mesa y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces, ella tomo mi mano y la retuvo fuertemente, mirándome con intensidad

-Esme, debes llamar a Carlisle... En tres días tendremos visitas. No se quienes son pero lo siento como peligroso para nosotros.

-Como lucen? – pregunto Rosalie

-Son tres hombres y una mujer, todos en largas capas con capuchas de terciopelo... y de ojos rojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Aqui estamos nuevamente para iniciar una nueva etapa, pero es tambien para continuar con la que dejamos atras. Esperamos no decepcionarlas y seguir encontrandolos por aqui.**_

_**Ojala les guste!**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	3. CAPITULO 2 CUMPLEAÑOS EN ASCUAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.2 – CUMPLEAÑOS EN ASCUAS<strong>

Bella POV

Disfrutábamos placidamente del día junto a mi arroyo. Edward había traído en su mochila un termo con jugo de naranja y sándwiches para mi. Las nubes se amontonaron con el viento y un leve haz de sol cayo sobre nosotros. Ver brillar a Edward era todo un espectáculo.

Toque su cara para cerciorarme que era real. El cerro los ojos y los tornasoles del destello caminaron por mi piel. Solo duro un instante, ya que nuevamente se volvió a cerrar dejándonos bajo esa luz gris. Se apoyo sobre su codo para observarme bien, y pareció algo dubitativo.

-Bella... te gustaría terminar el instituto? – y me sorprendió su pregunta. Pero causo una sonrisa automática en mi rostro.

-En serio? Podría? – se rió relajado

-Por supuesto! Iremos juntos si gustas y así tendrás tu diploma. Que te parece? – me apresure a dejar mi sándwich a medio comer para abrazarlo dichosa.

-Seria maravilloso! Pero ya empezaron las clases...

-No te preocupes! Estas adelantada a cualquier programa escolar y hasta octubre pueden admitirte. – y algo se prendió en mi cabeza haciendo que me sentara muy erguida en la manta.

-Nos casaremos antes, verdad? – y el también se sentó. No me gusto su gesto.

-Creí que te convertiría para casarnos y así no puedes ir a estudiar. Representaras un peligro para ti misma y para los demás como neófita. Ya lo habíamos hablado... Es solo un semestre, te lo garantizo! – me puse de pie de un salto y lo mire agitada.

-Un semestre? No! ...Y no me convertirás antes de casarnos! – También se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí, mientras lo hacia, molesta, de un lado a otro.

-Por favor, no te enojes! Es solo hasta junio y nos casaremos en julio o en agosto... En realidad es lo mismo – me detuve y gire a mirarlo enojada.

-Por supuesto que no es lo mismo! Seis meses bajo el mismo techo sin poder amarte como me gustaría? Seis meses mas con mi fragilidad a cuestas? Me estas jugando sucio Cullen! Ese no era el trato!

Inclino la cabeza seductor y me regalo mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Era un pícaro! Sabia que no podía estar enojada con el y estaba usando artillería pesada.

Avanzo hacia mi y deshizo el cruce férreo de mis antebrazos suavemente. Tomo mis manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo. Deslizo su nariz por mi mejilla y suspiro levemente. Su aroma me inundo y me costo un triunfo mantener mi línea de pensamiento. Dejo suaves besos sobre mi rostro pero sin besarme la boca. Lo iba a matar!

-Amor... No te enojes! – Murmuro contra mi mejilla - Piensa en todo el tiempo que ganaremos! Ya con tu diploma podrás aspirar a la universidad que quieras, cuando quieras. Habrás terminado tu educación con la edad adecuada y después disfrutaremos de nuestra boda y de nosotros... Vamos! Piénsalo bien

Y la verdad que la propuesta era tentadora. Pero seis meses... Seis meses! Iba a sucumbir por combustión instantánea! Siempre me preguntaba como es que el lo lograba.

-Pero no me convertirás antes de casarnos... Quiero disfrutarte cuando aun soy yo, y me comporto como siempre. No pendiente de mi sed y de no se cuantas cosas mas! Ya lo habíamos hablado y quedamos que lo harías después. Lo prometiste! – le reclame.

El se inclino sobre mi cuello y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Estaba perdiendo la batalla. En realidad, ya la había perdido desde el momento en que me había sonreído.

-Eso es un si? – susurro en mi oído.

-Solo si mantienes el trato: Será instituto, boda, luna de miel como corresponde y conversión... En ese orden.- cambie de táctica y pregunte seductora - Tenemos un acuerdo Sr. Cullen?

Me deslice por su mandíbula dejando leves besos mientras me apoyaba contra su cuerpo con toda intención. Sus músculos se tensionaron al instante. Aproveche su indecisión para abrir tres botones de su camisa y besar lo que podía alcanzar de su pecho, logrando arrancarle un suspiro.

-Si, Srta. Swan. Tenemos un acuerdo.

Dejo mis manos sobre su cintura y paso las suyas por mi espalda, apretándome contra el. Nos miramos un segundo y nos fundimos en un beso conciliador y lleno de pasión. Mis manos volaron a su cabello y las suyas se deslizaron por mi columna. Tanto que quedaron sobre la parte superior de mi trasero. Era la primera vez que Edward hacia eso y me tomo un poco por sorpresa. Un leve gemido se escapo de mi boca y el aprovecho para acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Vaya! Estos besos acabarían conmigo.

Pero de pronto, algo sucedió. El se detuvo de inmediato y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. Algo estaba mal.

-Edward... que?

-Debemos volver a casa. Ahora mismo!- corrió a recoger nuestras cosas y la actitud tan cambiante casi exasperada, me asusto

-Fue... – y se acerco a mi y acaricio mi rostro.

-Lo siento! No debí ser brusco. Parece que tendremos problemas. Mejor volvamos cuanto antes.

-Como lo sabes?

-Recuerdas la lectura de mentes? Pues si conozco mucho a alguien puedo llegar a escuchar sus pensamientos en una distancia considerable. – y me asombre. Los pensamientos de quien llegaban así a su mente?

Recelosa me puse mi abrigo mientras el en un segundo ya había guardado todo en la mochila. Se la puso frente al pecho y me pidió que me trepara a su espalda.

Así volamos entre los árboles con el viento en mi rostro, que esta vez no escondí. Estaba mas que preocupada. Lo sentía tensarse cada vez mas a medida que nos acercábamos.

Al llegar, note que la casa estaba en silencio. Los encontramos a todos sentados en los sillones del living, incluso a Carlisle.

Edward entro y miro a su padre intensamente. Yo me quede muy quieta parada en la puerta mirándolos a todos. El se dio cuenta de mi actitud, se acerco, beso mi frente y me sentó junto a el en un sillón.

-Edward, tendremos visitas no aptas para Bella – dijo Rosalie y agradecí el gesto ya que alguien había recordado que no sabia que sucedía.

-Estas segura que será en tres días? – le pregunto a Alice y ella asintió.

-A menos que cambien de idea a mitad de camino.

-Carlisle, sabes quienes son?

-Por la descripción de Alice son los Vulturis: Jane y Alec, hermanos y mano derecha de Aro, junto a Dimitri y Félix. Ellos son de sus filas estratégicas: un rastreador y un ejecutor. – mi estomago se anudo y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Esto es por lo que nos habíamos ido de Chicago. Y todo era mi culpa. Mi voz se escapo en un susurro.

-Lo siento! Todo esto es por mi culpa! Si ustedes...

-No, Bella. Debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma y razonar a que vienen.- me respondió Esme dulcemente.

-Tu que opinas Carlisle? – pregunto Jasper y fue la primera vez que sentí su toque sobre nosotros.

-Si lo medito un momento y conociéndolos como lo hago, solo vienen a dejar sentado que saben lo que ha sucedido. Nuestra actuación ha sido prolija, sin rastros que los guíen a nosotros y sin testigos. Y ayuda mucho que esos hombres hayan tenido actividades criminales. Nadie fue mordido ni hay signo alguno sobre comportamientos propios de los de nuestra especie. Solo quieren ver hasta que punto nos ponemos nerviosos.

Jasper se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón y sonrió altaneramente. Lucio como si su expresión dijera "Si quieren batalla, la tendrán" y me dio escalofríos. Edward lo noto y acaricio mi espalda.

-Que debemos hacer? – pregunto Rosalie

-Solo seguir nuestra rutina y ser nosotros mismos. No hemos hecho nada condenatorio

-Que pasara conmigo? – pregunte.

-Previendo su llegada no estarás en la casa.-respondió Edward

-No, todo lo contrario! – Contesto Carlisle y Edward lo miro tenso – Ella debe estar aquí para que sepan que será tu esposa y que se unirá a nosotros. Si se lo ocultamos será peor. No intentaran nada. Estoy seguro!

Note el recelo en los ojos de Edward y en mi corazón. Vampiros bebedores de sangre humana cruzarían nuestra puerta en tres días. Y unos que hacían respetar las leyes vampiricas, sin importar lo que ello significase.

Y si... sin importar nada, me mataban igualmente? No podían aludir que siendo humana conocía de su naturaleza y encontrarlo como una violación?

Ahora mas que nunca mi conversión seria un hecho. Los Cullen deberán garantizar mi ingreso al mundo vampirico y eso me daba una tranquilidad particular. Edward tomo mis manos, entendiendo al igual que yo todo lo que esto significaba.

-Carlisle, tomaran de buena gana nuestras explicaciones?

-Hijo, tranquilo! Aro no hará nada sin que ellos nos vean. Y dudo mucho que el desee hacerme daño. Siempre hemos mantenido una relación de respeto y amistad.

-No les molestara que tu aquelarre haya aumentado en numero? – cuestiono Jasper.

-No tendría por que ser un motivo de alarma para ellos. Nosotros no tenemos aspiraciones "políticas", por decirlo de alguna manera. Estamos muy lejos de Volterra y solo somos nosotros siete llevando una vida casi normal en este pueblo.

-Ocho... – dijo Alice y todos giramos a mirarla, extrañados.

-Que quiere decir eso, Alice? – pregunto Esme

-Que seremos ocho... – contesto, mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban para volver a la normalidad. Extendió una sonrisa picara y relajada.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo pero la atmosfera se relajo inmediatamente. Jasper estaba empleando todas sus habilidades para calmarnos. Quien más me interesaba que se relajaba era Edward, cuya mente parecía perdida en algún lugar.

-Cambiando de tema, debemos terminar de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella... no, Rosalie? – y todos sonrieron ante su obvia necesidad del cambio de tema

-Si, es verdad! Esme será mejor que vayamos a la cocina.

La reunión se deshizo y me retire a la biblioteca. Me senté junto a la ventana a observar el inicio del atardecer y Edward se unió a mi. Hizo que me levantara y me sentó sobre su regazo, rodeándome con sus brazos. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

-Estas preocupado? - y se inclino a besar mi frente.

-Por ti... No quiero que te angusties.

-Yo estoy bien, pero no me gusta verte así. – El sonrió y nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

-Quien de los dos esta mas interesado en que el otro se sienta mejor? Nunca dejare de asombrarme contigo... Aunque debo reconocer que a veces no se como reaccionar. – y me reí.

Nos quedamos así hasta que se hizo de noche. Cene rodeada por la familia y mientras lavaba mi plato y mi vaso, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie salían a cazar. En cambio, Jasper y Alice se sentaron en la galería abrazados para disfrutar de la noche.

Nosotros subimos a nuestro cuarto, me prepare para dormir y nos metimos en la cama: yo bajo las sabanas y el sobre ellas, para que no tuviera frío. Tuvimos una sesión de besos tiernos y me dormí profundamente. Estaba cansada.

La mañana siguiente amaneció levemente soleada. El aroma de las rosas de Esme fue mi primera sensación al despertar. Pero cuando abrí los ojos, encontré un enorme jarrón sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Llevaba una nota pegada que decía: "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Hija! Te adoramos! Tu familia_" y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Hace mucho que no tengo un cumpleaños así.

Recordé a mis padres y a mi abuela, cuando cumplí 6 años. Esa mañana me despertaron con el desayuno en la cama y el oso mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. La sonrisa calida de mi padre acaricio mi corazón como si estuviera junto a mi.

Estaba por levantarme cuando la puerta se abrió para encontrarme con la maravillosa sonrisa de Edward. Traía una enorme bandeja de desayuno con un montón de cosas ricas. Pero su cara cambio automáticamente al notar la lagrima sobre mi mejilla. Apoyo la mesa de cama sobre el asiento del tocador y corrió a mi encuentro.

-Pero... que sucede? – y me envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos

-Nada, es que me emociono la nota sobre las rosas... y recordé también un cumpleaños de cuando era pequeña, cuando mis padres estaban juntos y también mi abuela. Solo una lagrima de emoción, no de tristeza – y levante la mano para acariciar su mejilla. El cerro los ojos y descanso sobre la palma, dejando un beso en su centro.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella! Agradezco a tus padres por haberte traído al mundo y así completar el mío! Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que este sea un día feliz para ti. Te consentiré... – me sonrió dulcemente y fue reciproco.

-Gracias! Quieres consentirme? – y se rió bajo. – pues bésame, entonces.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Primero breve y dulce para terminar sucumbiendo en la boca del otro con pasión. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y a su pelo, y me deslice hacia abajo en la cama. Mi boca avarienta intentaba provocarlo en cada suspiro, en cada roce... Termino de descansar sobre mi, y sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío era algo maravilloso!

Mi mano se dirigió sola hacia los botones de su camisa y los desabrocho, acariciando su pecho. Su queja en mi boca no tardo en salir. Giro sobre su espalda y me dejo sobre el, con mantas y todo. Sostuvo mi cara un segundo y su mirada era oscura e intensa, para luego besarme nuevamente.

Sus manos resbalaron por mi espalda y se apoyaron sin titubeo sobre mi trasero, empujándome contra el. Ahora la que gemí fui yo. Lo sentí entregado a nuestras caricias como pocas veces, cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Eso nos sobresalto y el momento se había perdido. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y el lo hizo en el mío con las respiraciones agitadas, intentado volver a la normalidad.

-Bella... Feliz Cumpleaños! Puedo entrar? – era Alice.

-Un momento! – dijimos los dos a la vez y al mirarnos nos reímos. Además sabia de sobra que mi cuñada no solo podría habernos escuchado, sino haber tenido una visión de lo que estábamos haciendo y eso genero automáticamente que me ruborizara. Edward soltó una carcajada. Se levanto y mientras se abrochaba la camisa, yo acomodaba la cama y volvía a acostarme en ella. Edward dejo la bandeja frente a mi y solté el "puedes pasar".

Alice tenia una sonrisa picara y juguetona que primero se clavo en Edward y luego en mi, haciendo que mi rubor se acentuara aun mas y lograra que me sintiera realmente avergonzada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amiga y futura hermana! – y extendió un sobre hacia mi. Lo tome y dentro había una llave pequeña y dorada con una cadenita de eslabones dobles y brillantes. – es para que luego la uses para abrir tu sorpresa. Es de parte de Rose, Esme y yo.- y logro que sonriera.

-Muchas gracias pero no era necesario!

-Por supuesto que si! Ya veras que si! – y se rió. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Edward quien también se rió.

-Esta bien, esta bien! Ya te dejo con ella. – se acerco a mi, me beso en los labios y salio de la habitación.

-Ahora yo soy la que te consentiré! – y el comentario volvió a ruborizarme.

A continuación todos desfilaron por la habitación para dejarme un beso antes de partir a sus tareas. Carlisle impecable al igual que Esme dejaron un abrazo y un beso, Jasper también y Rosalie, con una gran sonrisa, fue la ultima en entrar y darme un abrazo.

Cuando termine de desayunar, me llevaron al tocador e iniciaron lo que en el futuro se repetiría en numerosas ocasiones. Me sentí como una muñeca con la que juegan las niñas.

Prepararon un baño de inmersión breve con sales y rosas. Luego me hicieron los pies, las manos y me depilaron. Todo un tratamiento de belleza y el primero para mi. En medio de todo eso, Esme me alcanzo una sopa excelente y una ensalada y luego ellas continuaron.

Al terminar con el tratamiento, una caja con un gran moño me esperaba sobre la cama. La tarjeta decía: "_De Jasper y Carlisle, con la aprobación del novio y la ayuda de las damas de la casa. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!"._

Dentro había un bello vestido color durazno en gasa de seda con bordados en el mismo tono. El escote en v pronunciado tenía un gran cuello que rodeaba el escote y formaba un leve volado que a su vez caía sobre los hombros. Era al cuerpo y bajo la traslucida gasa llevaba un vestido con finas tiritas, en satén del mismo tono. Era hermoso! Me lo puse y me quedaba perfecto!

Mis cuñadas arreglaron mi pelo con típicas ondas y lo dejaron suelto. El maquillaje suave solo con mascara de pestañas y un labial al tono del vestido, lo mismo que los zapatos hacían que me viera realmente increíble! Aun no podía creer que era yo. Y así se había pasado casi todo el día. Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando bajamos a lo que seria mi celebración.

Me encontré con la casa llena de flores, velas encendidas que despedían suaves aromas a lavanda y a los hombres de la casa en traje, charlando animados de pie, en la galería. El clima era de total distensión.

Al bajar, Edward vino a mi encuentro con una gran sonrisa y los ojos llenos de orgullo y deseo al observarme. Que podía hacer mas que ruborizarme?

Todos volvieron a dejarme un beso y fui del brazo de Edward hacia el comedor. Estaba iluminado por las dos hermosas arañas de caireles que había sobre la mesa. Sobre ella también había dos candelabros de tres velas a cada lado y en el centro, un arreglo de rosas de todos los colores. Las paredes y las sillas eran blancas con delicados tapizados en seda. Sobre la mesa, el mantel de encaje con bellos calados parecía estar acorde con los ribetes de los espejos en los extremos de la habitación.

La mesa estaba arreglada con copas de cristal y vajilla de porcelana para cada uno de nosotros. Me había quedado sin palabras.

En el extremo se sentó Carlisle. Esme a su derecha y Rosalie a su izquierda. Jasper junto a Rosalie y Alice y yo del mismo lado que Esme y Edward en la otra cabecera. Estaba tan emocionada!

El único plato que se sirvió fue el mío. La cena de cordero en una salsa oscura con papas y manzanas asadas fue absolutamente delicioso. Tome una copa de vino y eso me mareo un poco, pero nada grave. No estaba acostumbrada. Había vivido en un bar pero no sabia beber. Una paradoja!

Luego nos retiramos al living para la sobremesa, entre risas y anécdotas, cuando aparecieron las chicas con una torta con 18 velitas encendidas, bañada en chocolate y con rosas rojas sobre un lado. Jasper destapo champagne y sirvió las copas mientras pensaba mis deseos, que no podían ser mas claros: Casarme con Edward, ser convertida y hacerlo feliz por toda la eternidad.

Sople con fuerza y todos aplaudieron. Con una copa en la mano, todos brindaron por mi y no solo eso, bebieron en mi honor. Luego llegarían los regalos, aunque no sabia que aun faltaran.

Alice me entrego una caja de cartón preguntándome si tenia mi llave, y la había dejado sobre un mueble cuando bajamos de mi cuarto. La tome y se la mostré para luego sentarme en el centro del sofá entre ellas.

Dentro había un gran caja de madera grande pintada a mano. Su base era color crema y tenia las mas hermosas rosas sobre la tapa. Alice, Esme y Rosalie me alentaban a que lo abriera y dentro encontré un álbum de tapas firmes con muchas hojas y con el mismo diseño de la caja.

Cuando lo abrí la primera hoja decía: "Boda de Edward y Bella". Y a continuación había muestras de telas para mi vestido, dibujos de arreglos florales, listas de valses y música para la fiesta, y muchos bosquejos de trajes de novia, de damas de honor... todo lo que es necesario para organizarla.

Me sentí abrumada por la suma de emociones que se generaban en mi. Con lagrimas en los ojos no pude mas que decir "gracias" porque las palabras apenas salían de mi boca. Abrace a cada una y una Esme muy emocionada me retuvo en el abrazo. Cuando estaba volviendo en mi y nos reíamos de mi reacción, note que Edward estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Sus ojos iluminados como dos faros me llamaban... Estiro su mano y después de enjuagar mis lagrimas me acerque a el.

-Mi amada Bella, aquí frente a mi familia deseo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Nos remontaremos unos meses atrás cuando decidimos jugar a que estábamos casados para que pudieras salir un poco. En ese momento te di este anillo. – Y levanto mi mano izquierda y retiro el anillo, poniéndolo en la derecha-. Nunca olvidare ese momento porque tus ojos brillaron maravillosamente y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ser yo quien lo dejara en tu dedo. Aun me negaba a reconocer que estaba enamorado de ti – y mis emociones ya me estaban jugando una mala pasada: mi corazón latía desbocado y mis ojos no tardarían en llenarse de lagrimas.

-... y finalmente después de todo lo que hemos vivido, nos encontramos aquí, 9 meses después de nuestro encuentro para celebrar tu cumpleaños 18. Y ahora si estoy en condiciones de hacer esto como es debido y como te mereces.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, saco algo de su bolsillo, y se inclino sobre una de sus rodillas. Mi corazón golpeo fuertemente y pareció detenerse al igual que mi respiración. Alice se inclino un poco y susurro "respira, Bella" y así lo hice.

-Isabella Swan, desde que entraste en mi vida mi mundo todo ha cambiado, y me has devuelto mi humanidad y mi corazón... – y mis ojos inundados no aguantaron- Me darías la mayor de las dichas y me harías gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa... mi compañera para toda la eternidad?

Y no pude mas que decir tímidamente "Si" con el poco aire que conservaban mis pulmones. Al mismo tiempo, el deslizaba sobre mi dedo un hermoso anillo antiguo y ovalado, cuyos destellos brillaban tanto como Edward bajo el sol. Se puso de pie y me abrazo para besarme, no sin antes susurrar "Te amo", a lo que respondí de igual en la habitación aplaudieron y me sentí feliz.

"Este era el anillo de mi madre y me hace muy feliz que te quede perfecto. Estaba destinado para ti" me dijo. Y nos abrazamos mientras yo emocionada, no sabia que mas decir.

Fue el día mas feliz de mi vida. Dudaba que lo olvidara alguna vez y así terminamos la noche. Felices y risueños, para después dormir enredada en sus brazos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar... Esperar lo mejor para nuestro futuro no sin antes tener que pasar por una prueba mas: la visita del los Vulturis.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Y... que les ha parecido? Este Edward no es un romantico?

Queremos agradecerles todos los reviews y los alertas. Muchisimas gracias! Nos sorprendieron gratamente, especialmente porque no solo encontramos a las amigas de siempre sino a otras nuevas. Y por supuesto, a nuestros lectores silenciosos y anonimos y a los que no podemos devolverles el review: tambien muchas gracias!

Deseamos agradecer muy especialmente a **Fan Fiction Twilight Hispanoamerica** por nominarnos, en una lista muy prestigiosa, para MEJOR FIC RATED M con **"Seras tu, siempre"**... nuestro primer fic. Nos quedamos muy pero muy felices y saltamos cual Alice cuando esta contenta. Una gran sorpresa! Pueden ver a todos los nominados y votar en **"**".

Bueno, esperamos que les guste este capi, como siempre les dejamos imagenes y musica en nuestro perfil de facebook y el alerta en Twitter.

Besos desde el calurosisismo Buenos Aires. Hasta el viernes

Micky y Alice


	4. CAPITULO 3 LOS VULTURIS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.3 – LOS VULTURIS<strong>

Bella POV

Estaba oscuro, producto de que el bosque fuera frondoso y húmedo. Todo estaba cubierto de musgo y vegetación hacia donde mirara. El camino que transitaba era angosto y rocoso, y los enormes helechos se abalanzaban sobre mí.

Pero el sendero, a medida que avanzaba, se angostaba y profundizaba, tanto que parecía que mis hombros apenas pasaban por el. La voz de Edward me llamaba a lo lejos y no lograba verlo. Sentí pasos a mi espalda y al mirar atrás alguien enorme y encapuchado, en un abrigo largo y negro, venia tras de mi.

Comencé a correr y de pronto mis pies comenzaron a chapotear en agua. O al menos eso creí. El canal en el que se había convertido el sendero se llenaba de liquido y mis piernas cada vez pesaban mas al transitar por el. Escuchaba la voz de Edward que me decía: "Aquí estoy, amor. No temas"

Entonces como quien libera una presa, una ola irrumpió en el canal y me arrastro golpeándome contra las paredes. Llegue a un punto del canal en el que se abría e intente aferrarme a las plantas de la orilla, pues la corriente seguía siendo fuerte.

Para cuando pude respirar me di cuenta que flotaba en sangre. La corriente viscosa se volvía agitada y violenta, y me arrastraba. Junto a mis manos aferradas a la orilla, cuatro figuras envueltas en las mismas capas oscuras me observaban, amenazantes. Lo único que podía ver dentro de las capuchas eran unos ojos rojos e inquietantes.

Uno de ellos se adelanto, piso mis manos haciendo que me soltara y que el remolino que se había formado me arrastrara cada vez mas rápido para hundirme en el, mientras sentía en mi garganta el sabor a oxido de la sangre que me ahogaba.

Así desperté esta mañana, con un grito aspirado y los brazos extendidos pidiendo ayuda, mientras unas manos muy conocidas y frías tomaban mis hombros fuertemente.

-Bella!

-Edward! – su nombre salio sofocado de mi garganta. Me aferre a su pecho y el acaricio mi cabello.

-Fue solo un mal sueño, amor! Estoy aquí y todo esta bien. – aun podía sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones. – Respira, Bella... lento y profundo.- y así lo hice.

Cuando sentí que el oxigeno volvía a mi cuerpo, me senté en la cama, con una mano en el pecho, aun agitado. Afuera la lluvia arreciaba y golpeaba contra las ventanas con ganas. El se sentó junto a mí y paso su mano por mis hombros.

-Es muy temprano todavía, porque no te acuestas? – y dejo un beso en mi sien.

-Lo siento, pero no deseo volver a dormir. Fue... demasiado... vívido.

-Quieres contarme?

-Estaba en el bosque y escuchaba que me llamabas y de repente el sendero era un canal que se llenaba de... agua, y me ahogaba en el. – omití los encapuchados, la sangre y la persecución. No quería preocuparlo.

-Debe ser por la tormenta. Anoche los rayos iluminaban la habitación. Diste muchas vueltas en la cama pero siempre me nombrabas. No creí que fuera un mal sueño. Lo siento!

-No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya. - Se inclino sobre mí y dejo un leve beso en los labios. – Voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme – Baje de la cama y encare la cómoda junto a la puerta del baño.

-Está bien. Bajare por el desayuno. Vienes?

-Si, en cuanto este lista, voy a la cocina.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y nos miramos un momento. Note algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Y me beso otra vez con fervor pero tiernamente.

El baño fue relajante, pero aun podía sentir esos ojos amenazantes. Supongo que mi imaginación y la charla recurrente sobre ellos estos días, hacían que mi mente me jugara esta mala pasada.

Hoy no tenia ganas de falda. Me puse un pantalón recto color natural, una camisa de seda negra con botones al frente y mocasines cómodos. De la forma en que llovía estaríamos en casa todo el día.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mi desayuno casi listo, pero no estábamos solos. Toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor diario para hacerme compañía. Y por las caras, no había noticias alegres.

Edward me dejo mi te y también me alcanzo leche. Acaricio mi mejilla y se sentó junto a mí. Parece que Carlisle encaraba la charla.

-Bella, Alice tuvo una visión esta madrugada. Hoy será el día. – trague ruidosamente y Edward hizo un poco de presión sobre mi mano.

-Hay algo que deba recordar especialmente en esta ocasión? No deseo causarles más problemas de los que ya he provocado.

-Bella...

-Por favor, Edward! – susurre mirándolo y apreté su mano para luego liberarme. Necesitaba encontrar mi fuerza interior para prepararme

-La posición correcta hacia ellos es siempre de respeto. Esperaran de ti humildad, puesto que consideran a los humanos seres inferiores. Nosotros seremos los de las explicaciones. No te preocupes! Aparentemente, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso es todo?

-Si... por ahora.

El desayuno se desenvolvió en silencio aunque afuera era muy diferente. El viento y la lluvia hacían vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas como preparando el ambiente para el desastre.

Los demás se fueron a la sala a jugar cartas. Alice tomo su gran cuaderno de bosquejos y se acomodo junto a Rosalie a dibujar algo. Yo me senté en la biblioteca a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio para mantenerme alerta. Agradecí que Edward me diera mi espacio y no tratara de sobreprotegerme.

La tormenta se calmo y a eso de las 11 de la mañana ya había cesado. El olor a la hierba húmeda y a las rosas del jardín se colaba por alguna parte. Entonces todos se pusieron de pie y levante la mirada para ver si veía algo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando me pareció que venia un auto.

Todos salieron tranquilamente a la galería y yo me quede en mi lugar. Si la cuestión era humildad, debía esperar a que me vinieran a buscar. De esa forma harían las presentaciones del caso como se debía.

Me cambie de asiento a uno ubicado mas en el centro del salón, donde podía ver lo que sucedía afuera pero sin estar expuesta junto a la ventana. Ahora solo debía aguardar, una vez más, lo que el destino nos tenía deparado.

Un hermoso Buick gris con ribetes blancos estacionaba en las huellas que llevaban al garage. El auto estaba algo embarrado pero no gran cosa. Las puertas laterales se abrieron y un hombre gigante seguido de otros dos descendió del auto. Uno de ellos era joven, de cabello oscuro, y fue quien aguardo para ayudar a alguien a descender. Era una mujer pequeña, casi una niña diría, rubia pero realmente avasalladora.

Carlisle se adelanto al resto y saludo inclinando la cabeza como si fuera una reverencia. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y por más que quise calmarme, fue inútil.

-Jane, Alec... Bienvenidos!

-Gracias, Carlisle.- respondieron y solo asintió el muchacho.

-Dimitri, Félix... No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo – y también hicieron el mismo gesto a modo de saludo.

-Tus ojos me dicen algo diferente a lo que escuchan mis oídos. Has cambiado de dieta o nos tienes un bocadillo? – pregunto ella y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían penetrar las paredes y los podía percibir con toda claridad.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. Dentro de la casa se encuentra la futura esposa de Edward. – y todos rieron.

-Una humana? No puedo creer tal cosa! – dijo sarcástica y sonriente.

-Ella se unirá a mí en todo sentido: Como compañera y como vampiro.- y frunció la nariz como si le diera asco.

-Su aroma es un poco... invasivo, no creen? No me resulta del todo atractivo. Lo es para ti, Edward?

-Así es, Jane. – y sentí su voz contenida. Esperaba que mantuviera la calma porque sino podría ser peor.

-Quiero creer que Aro esta enterado de esto... - y su voz calma y serena sonó amenazante.

-Imagino que en este momento debe estar recibiendo mi carta con las novedades sobre la familia. –respondió Carlisle, calmado.

-Podemos entrar o hablaremos aquí afuera toda la mañana? – su altanería era un fastidio, pero estaba mas asustada que molesta. Me puse de pie y me pare tras el sillón en el que estaba sentada aguardando que entraran.

El ingreso a la sala fue imperceptible. No pude notar sus pasos. Escuche el leve quejido de los almohadones de los sillones y Edward cruzaba la puerta extendiendo la mano hacia mi. Me paro frente a la biblioteca, acaricio mi rostro, le sonreí levemente para darle confianza, y entramos a la sala.

Mis sueños eran nimios en comparación a verlos en persona. Su belleza era inigualable, pero tal como era de esperarse, esa belleza era a su vez una advertencia. Sus ojos brillantes me traspasaban como puñales mientras me examinaban de arriba abajo. Trate de estar lo mas serena posible y apreté la mano de Edward para que no me soltara.

La niña y el joven estaban sentados en un sillón de espaldas a la ventana que da al jardín. Los otros dos de pie justo detrás de ellos. Jasper estaba parado a mi izquierda con Alice junto a el. Rosalie junto a la ventana al otro extremo de la habitación, y Carlisle y Esme frente a ella. Si lo observaba objetivamente, estábamos rodeándolos estratégicamente. Aunque la postura de todos era distendida y relajada.

-Como te llamas? – pregunto Alec.

-Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella.

-_Italiani ... la vostra famiglia è italiana? Parli la lingua_?- y esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa. Edward apretó mi mano y tradujo sus palabras en mi oído.

-No, lo siento. Desconozco porque mi madre me dio ese nombre.- Jane miro a su hermano asqueada. Dimitri tenia una extraña mirada mientras me observaba al igual que Félix, quien había inclinado su cabeza como tratando de entender.

-Desde cuando eres tu tan amable? – Y sonó como un reto – Debes ser muy especial si captas la atención y la cortesía de mi hermano. No te preguntare porque deseas perder tu humanidad. Es comprensible para mí a estas alturas. Aunque me pregunto que los ha detenido para transformar a esta humana?

-Es mi deseo que Bella pueda terminar sus estudios primero, para luego transformarla. No debo explicarte que para nuestro estilo de vida, como neófita, no podría realizar tal cosa. - y su sonrisa fue perversa.

-Me hubiera encantado verlo... Hubiera sido divertido! Y dime Bella, estas de acuerdo con vivir al modo de los Cullen?

-Si, totalmente. – dije mirándola a los ojos con firmeza. Ya me estaba cansando tanta pregunta tonta solo para demostrar que tenía poder sobre nosotros. Ella me devolvió la mirada intensamente.

-Jane, tu visita a America es de rutina o podemos serte de ayuda en algo? – Parece que Carlisle también estaba cansado de las tonterías y fue al grano. Ella levanto una ceja y lo miro con cara de aburrida.

-Lo que sucedió en Chicago fue una estupidez! Especialmente por... esto! – Su voz fue serena mientras movía su mano señalándome de arriba abajo – pero debo reconocer su habilidad para resolverlo y desaparecer. Aunque si lo pienso... el que ella sepa de nuestra naturaleza no es del todo... mmm ... correcto? Así seria el término? – Rosalie parecía furiosa, y Esme la miro inclinando la cabeza para que se calmara y no dijera nada.

-Ella será uno de nosotros, Jane. Así que esa verdad pasara a ser también una prioridad en su existencia. Te garantizo que así será.

-Con tu vida? – y el silencio sepulcral que se genero en ese instante fue absoluto. Me di cuenta que Jasper no estaba tratando de usar su don. La tensión era palpable.

-Por supuesto! Mi familia "es" mi vida. – afirmo Carlisle con una sonrisa y creía que me iba a desmayar. Apenas entraba aire a mis pulmones. Jane sonrió abiertamente, aunque más que ser simpática era totalmente siniestra.

-Deberías haberte quedado con nosotros, Carlisle! Aro estaría mas que complacido en que te convirtieras en uno de nuestros embajadores. Siempre tan acertado en tus palabras!

-Gracias!

-No te preocupes! No corre ningún peligro tu vida, Carlisle. Ya me conoces! Solo deberán notificarnos del suceso cuando ocurra, a menos que Aro decida lo contrario.

-Por supuesto! – Carlisle sonreía y yo rogaba al cielo que esto terminara pronto. Les temía pero los odiaba por hacernos pasar por esto.

-Tu familia ha crecido, Esme! Solo espero que tus "hijos" no te den dolores de cabeza. – Esme sonrió con su bondad y su amor saliéndole por los poros.

-En lo absoluto, son una bendición! Aunque somos muchos, y nos reubicaremos. La casa ha quedado chica y con Carlisle hemos decidido mudarnos.

-Enviare a Aro nuestra nueva dirección y teléfono. No es lejos de aquí, pero la casa es mas cómoda – Jane nos observo a todos y levanto una ceja, exasperada.

-Bien! Y en cuanto a tu pregunta... Debemos ir a Alabama. Los clanes del sur son un dolor de cabeza! – y su comentario pareció preocupar a Jasper.

Jane se puso de pie y Alec la siguió. Salieron a la galería, toda la familia detrás de ellos y Edward me arrastro con el. Estaba tan entumecida, que apenas podía caminar.

- Esperaremos ansiosos novedades sobre los Cullen. Imagino que a Aro le gustara responder personalmente tu carta, Carlisle. Siempre han mantenido una amistad cordial.

-Así es. La espero con ansias. Buen viaje!

Ella se giro altanera y sin despedirse, aunque los demás si lo hicieron. Antes de subirse al auto, Dimitri me lanzo una mirada lasciva que me dio escalofríos. Pareció observarme detenidamente. Acto seguido, Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura y me apretó contra su flanco. Un claro signo de posesión fue lo que sentí en ese momento.

La visita fue breve pero pareció durar horas. Así como habían llegado, así habían partido los Vulturis.

Entramos en silencio en la casa y todos se sentaron en los sofás. Yo me deje caer en uno pero Edward me hizo ponerme de pie. Se sentó y me deposito sobre su regazo para abrazarme tiernamente. Me zambullí en su cuerpo para sentir su protección. Aun me temblaban las rodillas.

-Edward? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Sus palabras estaban en sus pensamientos, pero no le gusto que Bella le sostuviera la mirada. Y mucho menos que Alec fuera gentil con ella. Pero quienes me preocupan son los otros. Dimitri miro a Bella con... – y su ceño se frunció. Estaba molesto – poca caballerosidad. Y en la mente de Félix había sorpresa al verla. El te vio frágil y temerosa. Eso llamo su atención. El te imaginaba diferente. En realidad no te conoce. – me dijo, mirándome.

-Alice?

-Lo de Alabama es cierto. Los veo avanzar en un grupo bastante grande, preocupados porque son demasiados. Jasper, deberíamos avisar a Peter y a Charlotte, no crees? – Jasper asintió, preocupado.

-Maldita perra! Siempre es así? – espeto Rosalie

-Rose... no vale la pena! – respondió Esme

-Hija, debes entender que es su forma de tratar a los demás. Están demasiado habituados a que todos los obedezcan y les teman.

-Puedo preguntar algo? – dije tímida. Todos asintieron – Es solo mi percepción o Jasper no trato de relajar la habitación como hace en otras ocasiones? – y todos rieron.

-No sabia que podías sentirme, Bella!

-Es sutil, pero me doy cuenta.

-Así como tu lo sientes, era probable que ellos también lo notaran. Ellos no saben de vuestros dones y yo prefiero que las cosas se queden así.- contesto Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Nos mudaremos? – pregunto Rosalie. Edward y Alice se rieron. – Malditos! Ustedes ya lo sabían y no dijeron nada! – y se carcajearon con ganas.

-Si, Rose. La casa quedo pequeña y es mejor así. La propiedad de Carlisle es hermosa, cómoda y tiene espacio para todos. En un mes nos mudaremos a Forks. Son solo 120 kilómetros de aquí. El clima nos favorece todavía más y el bosque es mas rico. La casa tiene un río cercano. Les va a encantar! – respondió Esme

La lluvia volvió a hacer acto de presencia y después de almorzar brevemente decidí acostarme para tomar una siesta. Estaba cansada. La mañana había sido muy intensa y una prueba mas había sido superada. Esperaba que fuera la última.

Edward me acompaño y para que terminara de dormirme, canto en mi oído mientras la lluvia volvía a golpear las ventanas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Finalmente el acceso a FF se compuso y aqui estamos subiendo el capitulo. Tarde... pero aqui estamos.!**_

_**Y que les ha parecido esta visita? Y la pesadilla de Bella? Y los Cullen se mudan nuevamente... Veremos como sigue todo de aqui en mas.**_

_**Alice esta de vacaciones y esperamos que estas semanas descanse mucho. Besos Amiga!**_

_**Y para todos ustedes que nos leen, los de los reviews, los alertas y los anonimos que estan alli pendientes de la historia, siempre... Gracias!**_

_**Esperamos que les agrade este capi y nos leemos el proximo viernes**_

_**Buen finde y muy buena semana!**_

_**Besos**_


	5. CAPITULO 4 RECUERDOS COMPARTIDOS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.4 – RECUERDOS COMPARTIDOS<strong>

Bella POV

Después de la visita de los Vulturis nuestro paraíso había vuelto a la normalidad. La casa otra vez estaba llena de energía y alegría, dejando todos atrás las preocupaciones de momento. Bueno... casi todos.

En más de una oportunidad encontré a Edward pensativo y al acercarme cambiaba notoriamente de actitud. Me volvía loca que no me contara o mejor dicho, que no compartiera conmigo sus inquietudes. En un par de ocasiones pregunte pero solo obtuve evasivas. Así que en esos momentos solo me acercaba a el y lo abrazaba como diciéndole "estoy aquí y te amo". No podía hacer otra cosa.

Los planes de mudanza estaban en marcha y a todo vapor. Edward había pedido mis registros al colegio de Chicago y llegarían por correo a Forks en cualquier momento. Carlisle nos inscribiría a todos. A Jasper no le hizo mucha gracia pero Alice insistió en que seria divertido.

Esme me consulto sobre como deseaba que fuera nuestro cuarto en la nueva casa. Fue toda una sorpresa! La mire y no supe que responderle. Así que simplemente la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole. Ella solo rió.

Le conteste que conocía a Edward y creía que también a mí, que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictase. Que deseaba que fuera un lugar de los dos, donde nos sintiéramos cómodos y relajados. Ella sonrió y simplemente comento "Así será"

Se irían en un par de días y Rosalie partiría con ellos. No hubo forma de que se quedara con nosotros. Sus palabras fueron: "Ah, claro. Y yo voy a mirar mientras ustedes se ponen románticos!". Así que quedaríamos las dos parejas en la casa. En cierta forma me alegro, pues serviría para todavía hacer mas fuerte nuestro vinculo con Jasper y Alice.

Partieron un miércoles al atardecer y nos quedamos los cuatro, viendo como el auto salía al camino y Rosalie nos saludaba desde el asiento trasero cual una niña pequeña.

Nos sentamos en la galería. La noche llegaba serena con un cielo totalmente despejado, dando paso a un bello manto azulado salpicado de estrellas. Entre a la casa a buscar un abrigo y a calentar mi cena. Esme me había dejado listo un risotto con pollo que olía maravillosamente. Así que tome una bandeja con mi comida, una copa con agua y volví a hacerles compañía.

Edward tomo la bandeja para dejarla sobre la mesa baja frente a nosotros y aproveche para tomar la servilleta y el plato y así comer mientras el me abrazaba. Alice me observo un momento y sonrió

-Lamento decir que me disgusta un poco el olor de tu comida pero me divierte mucho ver como disfrutas de ella! – yo sonreí.

-Me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti! – Jasper y Alice rieron y Edward movía negativamente la cabeza por mi comentario, pero con una sonrisa.

-Ah, vamos! Ya tendremos tiempo de salir a "cenar" juntas. Y será divertido... Créeme! – Abrí los ojos muy grandes e incline la cabeza como preguntándole "será así?" y ella asintió con una sonrisa picara.

-La noche esta hermosa, no lo creen? Tan calmada... – dijo Edward. Se nota que quería desviar la conversación y su voz sonó algo melancólica.

-Es agradable que la compartamos entre los cuatro – comento Jasper – Además, tendremos que estudiar cuando estemos reubicados y tal vez no tengamos tanto tiempo para hacer esto juntos – y nos reímos.

-Si... Y quien sabe cuantas veces mas debamos hacer eso! – contesto Edward.

-No entiendo... a que te refieres? – pregunte

-Bueno, llegara un momento en que deberemos dejar la ciudad y mudarnos. Nadie permanece sin cambios físicos con el paso del tiempo! – y toco dulcemente la punta de mi nariz con su dedo – Así que en un nuevo lugar, empezaremos de cero y muchas veces volveremos al instituto para que los demás crean que solo tenemos 17 o menos.

-Oh, entiendo. Que tonta! No lo pensé antes.

-Bueno, pero para entonces ya se abran casado! –Y se quedo pensativa un segundo - Nunca nos contaron como se encontraron... Fue en Chicago, verdad? – Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Si... Yo me sentía inquieto esa noche y salí de la casa hacia la ciudad. Fui al edificio del Chicago Tribune. Me gustaba subirme a los farallones a exponerme a las ráfagas de viento. Despejaba mi cabeza. Era una época bastante particular en mi existencia. Había viajado solo por meses, recorriendo aquí y allá, cuando decidí volver a la que fuera la casa de mis padres biológicos. Allí me quede unos años.

-Podías recordar tu vida humana, Edward? – pregunto curioso, Jasper

-No mucho... Aunque si recordaba donde estaba la casa y recordaba a mi madre. Ella tenía los ojos verde esmeralda más increíbles. Los míos eran similares a los de ella.

-En serio? No puedo imaginarte de ojos verdes! Dorados son hermosos, cuando están ámbar son maravillosos, y cuando se oscurecen del todo me resultan hinoptizantes – dije sin pensar acariciando su mano. El la tomo y la beso, sonriente.

-Bueno, y que paso esa noche? – Alice se impacientaba mientras se acurrucaba junto a Jasper y el ponía el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Yo trabajaba en el bar de mi padrastro y un gángster estaba obsesionado conmigo. Esa noche decidió que "NO" era "SI", e intento algo conmigo. Yo me golpee, resbale y perdí el sentido. Para cuando lo recupere estaba acostada en una cama mullida y calentita, custodiada por mi ángel guardián – y para ese momento, ya había dejado mi plato y estaba acurrucada contra Edward, que me miraba de una forma en que me hacia vibrar.

-Te llevaste a Bella contigo... Y ella estaba herida? – cuestiono Jasper.

-Su frente sangraba bastante y casi pierdo totalmente el control. Su perfume era... era... adictivo. Pero se veía tan inocente y tan indefensa que eso pudo más.

-Como lograste que dejara de sangrar? – pregunto Alice

-Lamí la herida – dijo Edward y los demás se asombraron. No entendía por que.

-Por que eso es tan importante? – pregunte

-Amor, lamí tu sangre... Es como darle una probadita al mejor postre que hayas saboreado en tu vida y te prohíbas hacerlo nuevamente.- Y ahí lo entendí – Mi ponzoña facilito que tu herida cerrara mas rápido.

-Y entonces... – pregunto Alice.

-Y entonces esta bella mujer empezó a revolucionar mi mundo, mi vida y mis sentidos haciéndome cuestionar absolutamente todo, y sembrando la esperanza de obtener lo que creí que jamás tendría: amor y paz. Ella me devolvió mi humanidad y mi alegría. Aunque me costo muchísimo aceptar que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella – y se inclino para besar mis labios.

-Para ti también fue así, Bella?

-Cuando era niña y tenia miedo o tenia algo que me apenaba siempre invocaba a mi ángel de la guarda. En mi cabeza siempre era un hombre alto y bello... como las pinturas de las iglesias. Y en esos años, que fueron solo de pesar para mí, lo invocaba constantemente. Hasta que se corporizo para mí y me rescato! A partir de esa noche el también cambio mi vida: me dio protección, paz, un hogar... pero sobre todo amor. Ansiaba desesperadamente que cruzara la puerta para estar conmigo. – y me puse a reír como loca y no entendían por que – Y pobrecito! Yo preparaba la cena por las noches y el comía sin decir nada! No comía gran cosa, la verdad. Yo trataba de esmerarme porque le gustaran mis cenas y nada. Era toda una decepción!– Y nos reímos a mas no poder- Pero si, quede cautivada por el con solo verlo. – y el acaricio mi mejilla.

-Pero yo también ansiaba ese momento cada día! Hablábamos de miles de cosas diferentes, escuchábamos música hasta que... bueno, hasta esa noche en que me besaste. Y después de eso, no hemos podido dejar de estar juntos. – nos besamos levemente y nos sonreímos con todo el amor que nos teníamos

-Pues parece que en esta familia las mujeres son las intrépidas! – dijo Jasper y eso llamo nuestra atención.

-Ah si? –y Edward rió – Como es eso?

-Pues esta hermosa mujer que me acompaña fue quien me encontró, mientras iba camino a Italia.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jasper POV_

_Mi __existencia__ como la conocía había llegado a un punto limite. Siempre me considere un __soldado__ entre mis __filas__ y un líder para mi __tropa__. Estaba acostumbrado a impartir órdenes y a recibirlas. Pero __María__, que fue mi creadora y luego __mi compañera__, me sometía a los vaivenes del arduo entrenamiento de otros como nosotros, y a sus cambios de humor._

_Mi mayor __conflicto__ era que generaba un vínculo de __respeto__ y camaradería con mis subordinados, pero ante la primera displicencia también era quien debía disponer de ellos, por orden de María._

_Esto me había agotado y además, nuestra __relación__ ya no era lo que al principio. Eran ya demasiados años de esa vida. María me había utilizado para sus fines por mero __capricho__ y yo se lo había permitido._

_Ya en mis cabales, empezó a gestarse en mi interior una profunda necesidad de cambio. Uno donde en mi existencia hubiera mas alegrías y menos violencia. Ya no podía cambiar lo que era pero si podía cambiar en lo que me había convertido. _

_Así__ que en pos de ese cambio los abandone, junto a __dos amigos__ de verdad como Peter y Charlotte. Con ellos había logrado ese lazo humano de la hermandad. Rogué nunca tener que recibir de ella la orden de matarlos. Me hubiera negado y eso hubiera ocasionado mi muerte también._

_Recorrí ciudades__ y campos, por momentos a pie y por otros en tren en mi búsqueda... Mirando sin ver y esperando encontrar algo de lo cual no __tenía__ idea. Mi alimentación empezó a representar un problema: ya no quería ser un asesino, pero la sed... por momentos se volvía insoportable! _

_Comencé por cuanto animal de gran porte se cruzaba en mi camino. Solo recurrí a humanos en ocasiones esporádicas, y en general me filtraba en __algún__ hospital para hacerme de algún enfermo. _

_A veces la sangre sabia diferente debido a los medicamentos...Y un día me __sentí__ levemente ebrio. No tenia idea que tendría el __suero__ de esa pobre anciana! Pero lo que tuviera me relajo y me hizo sentir distendido. Me recordó a las noches en que solíamos juntarnos con mis __soldados__ junto al fuego, a reír y a beber. _

_Note también que si me alimentaba de animales debía comer más para sentirme igual de fuerte. Y también note que mis ojos empezaban a cambiar de color. Eran menos intensos... mas naturales._

_Decidí que era tiempo de dejar America y partir a Europa. Siempre __había__ querido conocer __Italia__ y encontré en el diario que un __Barco__, el "Berengaria" zarpaba de __New York__ el 18 de febrero con destino a Trieste y desde __allí__ empezaría a recorrerla. _

_Imaginaba que el viejo continente tendría a muchos de nosotros a cada paso. Pero no pensaba detenerme. Tenía una meta y la idea era cambiar._

_Llegue a New York por la noche. Viaje en la parte de atrás de un camión que traía papel hasta New Jersey y ahora solo me restaba caminar. Para cuando alcance Brooklyn era de noche. Solo tenia que cruzar el puente y bajo el empezaban los docks del puerto._

_La noche era fría y cargada de humedad y por el perfume del aire nevaría en cualquier momento. Enfrentar el puente para cruzar hacia Manhattan era todo un espectáculo. Se veía tan imponente y tan bello! _

_Tome una de las sendas peatonales y frente a mi cientos de cables se conectaban a los esbeltos arcos góticos que lo sostenían. Estaba maravillado y en ese momento empezó a nevar._

_Me detuve un momento a guardar en mi memoria esta imagen cuando note que había una persona cerca de ellos, apoyada en la barandilla. Una mujer... Su abrigo era largo y caoba con cuello de piel. Observe a lo lejos su cabello oscuro y rebelde, su esbelta figura, y que cierto aire de desparpajo brotaba de ella. Era hermosa!_

_Pero sorprendido me quede cuando giro su cabeza y me miro. Se enderezo y me regalo una calida sonrisa. Mire hacia atrás y no había nadie allí. Obvio que no... Era muy tarde!_

_Su sola presencia y su sonrisa actuaron como un imán y camine hacia ella como si no existiera otra cosa. Note, en cuanto me acerque un poco, que era un vampiro también y olía a resina, almendra y vainilla. Se la veía adorable! Por debajo de su boina negra se escapaban mechones de su cabello. _

_Aunque el verdadero magnetismo provenía de sus ojos dorados, brillantes y calidos como un rayo de sol. Cuando quedamos frente a frente, su sonrisa había logrado que olvidara absolutamente donde estaba o donde iba._

_-Se te ha hecho tarde! Hace mucho que te estoy esperando! – su voz, cual campanita de cristal, me saco del encantamiento por un momento._

_-Lo siento mucho, señorita! Prometo que será la última vez._

_Tomo mi brazo y nos dispusimos a caminar juntos por la senda hasta entrar en Manhattan, bajo un total silencio. La ciudad desierta era todo un regalo donde podíamos compartir nuestra compañía bajo los pequeñísimos copos de nieve que cubrían lentamente las calles._

_Cuando llegamos a la Biblioteca Publica de la 42 y la 5ta., con nuestra velocidad habitual, nos colamos por los techos al interior de ese hermoso edificio. Buscamos un rincón y charlamos de ella, de mí y de nuestro pasado, mis proyectos... Cuando pregunte por los de ella, solo respondió: "Mi proyecto es hacerte todo lo feliz que pueda durante mi existencia"_

_Algo en mi se suscito, que recorrió cada rincón de mi viejo y reseco cuerpo, y entonces me acerque. Roce con mi mano su delicada mejilla de porcelana y la bese, como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a una mujer. Su boca suave y tierna se abrió a mi como una flor a la primavera._

_Aunque puedo asegurar que fue la primera vez que el impulso no tenia que ver con la pasión... sino con un sentimiento que crecía"_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p>Después del relato de Jasper nos quedamos en silencio. Alice levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de Jasper con lentitud y devoción. Era realmente conmovedor verlos y me hacia sentir que invadía su privacidad.<p>

Edward deslizo su mano hasta mi cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo. Un hermoso momento romántico y silencioso que recordaríamos siempre.

Me puse de pie y retuve la mano de Edward para indicarle que debíamos dejarlos solos. La burbuja que habían creado estaba intacta y no notaron que nos movimos en lo absoluto.

Edward se me adelanto sin soltarme y subimos por las escaleras lentamente hasta nuestro cuarto. Cerro la puerta tras de mi acorralándome contra ella y dejo resbalar mi cardigan hasta que cayo al suelo. Tantos recuerdos de nuestra historia sumada la de ellos nos dejaba los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Tomo mi rostro y con sus dedos delineo cada uno de sus ángulos como si nunca me hubiera mirado, provocando que mi cuerpo generara calor en respuesta. Sus ojos y sus dedos me recorrían suavemente.

Lleve mis manos hacia su camisa. Permitió que la desabrochara por completo y la deslizara por sus hombros. Y ahora eran mis manos las que tocaban su pecho, como una ciega que acaricia un libro en Braille.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, abrí el cierre de mi vestido y lo deje caer, quedando con la suave enagua de seda azul que llevaba. Tomo mis manos y me acerco a su cuerpo. Su boca beso mi frente, mis ojos y mis pómulos para finalmente llegar a mi boca. Cada beso lento y suave... tan solo una caricia.

Me llevo hasta la cama, abrió las sabanas y me deslizo en ella. Retuve su mano y me corrí para que el también se acostara conmigo. No se negó en ningún momento. Se saco los zapatos, los pantalones y así con sus boxers blancos se recostó junto a mi.

Nos miramos por largo rato apenas tocándonos. Entonces me acerque y lo bese. El tomo mi cuerpo a través de las mantas y lo puso bajo el suyo, haciendo que nuestro beso se volviera profundo, intenso. Creía que en cualquier momento se alejaría de mi pero en lugar de eso, dejo besos húmedos bajo mis orejas y en mi cuello.

Recorrió con su nariz el escote de mi enagua deslizando los breteles para acariciar mis hombros. Mientras sus besos dejaban estela sobre mis clavículas, su mano bajo aun mas, acaricio mi seno y su pulgar rozo la cúpula a través de la seda, haciendo que un suspiro muy audible se escapara entre mis labios.

Paso sus manos bajo mis brazos tomando mis hombros. Me acerco a su boca y beso generosamente el hueco de mi garganta. Mi entrega era total y curve mi espalda brindándome, para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Sus labios siguieron su camino y sosteniéndome me beso como si fuera la primera y la última vez: delicadamente entreabrió mi boca y se la concedí con toda ansia. Nuestros labios exultantes se movían al unísono mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban y se acariciaban.

De a poco el beso empezó a perder intensidad para convertirse en una forma más de acariciarse. Me miro intensamente unos instantes y me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue dulce y breve...

Me acomodo de espaldas a el y nos quedamos en posición de cucharita, aunque el seguía dejando besos en mi cuello. Me mantuvo arropada pero entre sus brazos, mientras mi corazón recuperaba el ritmo. Antes de dormirme sobre mi oído susurro:

-Te amo! Que seria de mi si no me hubieras besado esa noche... Que descanses! Prometo estar aquí cuando despiertes.

Y su beso en mi cuello y las notas de la nana fue lo último que sentí antes que el cansancio me ganara y me durmiera en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Esperamos que hayan pasado un gran dia de San Valentin. Este capitulo es en honor al dia de los enamorados. Que les ha parecido? Lo suficientemente romantico para honrar al 14 de febrero?**_

_**Y de paso despues de los Vulturis se vuelve un soplo de aire fresco... no es cierto?**_

_**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews y los alertas para los amigos de siempre y para los nuevos tambien, lo mismo que los silenciosos que nos visitan. Siempre aguardamos sus comentarios y siempre los respondemos tambien, con un breve mensaje.**_

_**Ojala tengan un gran fin de semana y si Dios quiere, nos leemos el proximo viernes!**_

_**Besos y Abrazos desde el verano porteño**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	6. CAPITULO 5 FORKS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.5 - FORKS<strong>

Rosalie POV

El camino a Forks fue bastante aburrido. Bosque y bosque... y bosque. Verde... muy verde. Algunos lagos, algunos ríos, algunos puentes... nada diferente.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme en casa para divertirme con los muchachos, pero en las noches tendría que soportar el ruido de los besos. Ah, eso si que me exasperaba! Especialmente los de Edward, que desconozco como hace, pero los chasquidos de sus labios sobre Bella me irritan. Son tan... tan... románticos y amorosos y dulces entre ellos!

Agh! Odio no tener un compañero. Afortunadamente de mi experiencia en el romance solo tengo leves recuerdos. Así que será todo nuevo cuando llegue. Pero de algo si estoy segura... llegara!

Después de unas horas, cruzamos un pueblo pequeño y nada pintoresco. Las luces cenicientas con la bruma de la madrugada le daban un aire fantasmal. Era lógico un jueves a esa hora, siendo un día de trabajo, aunque pronto amanecería. Pero ya estaba aburrida por demás y las perspectivas de que eso mejorara eran pocas.

Al salir del pueblo, los caminos húmedos y bordeados de árboles se volvieron sinuosos hasta ingresar a un sendero donde la vegetación era mas tupida. Apenas si se podía notar el cielo nocturno.

En un minuto, el camino se abría. Los árboles enormes parecían estirarse para tocarse solo en la copa formando un arco verde que hacia de marco a la gran casa blanca que se vislumbraba en el fondo.

La mansión era de estilo clásico, elegante y gigantesca. La entrada principal mostraba unos escalones para acceder a ella, cuyo techo estaba sostenida por dos columnas griegas a cada lado. A su vez eran soporte de un balcón central en el primer piso y terminar en un clásico capitel. Los techos eran negros y todo estaba rodeado de helechos y bosque. Era muy hermosa! Podía escuchar el río correr de fondo mientras el viento mecía las ramas serenamente. Los perfumes del bosque eran intensos: resina, musgo, savia, tierra, agua, flores... Ya me estaba enamorando de este lugar!

Al traspasar la puerta, todo estaba cubierto con sabanas. Carlisle nos contó que la casa tenia todos los servicios, igual que las de el resto del pueblo y que si gustábamos encendería las luces. Con Esme asentimos y conecto la luz. No porque lo necesitáramos, pero realmente así se apreciaba todo el conjunto. Hubiera sido, en mi vida de humana, la casa de mis sueños. El lugar soñado donde me hubiera encantado criar a mis hijos y disfrutar de mi esposo.

En minutos dispusimos de todas las sabanas y leves capas de polvo se esparcieron por los ambientes. Los muebles bajo ellas eran de estilo, tan elegantes como su albergue y muy apropiados al gusto de Carlisle.

La puerta de acceso daba a la estancia que prácticamente ocupaba toda la planta baja. A la izquierda un arco decorado daba paso al comedor con una mesa larga y con sillas de estilo Chippendale para 10 personas. Una escalera curvada y con barandas trabajadas de madera te llevaba a los cuartos del primer piso.

Corrí cual pequeña en busca de la que seria mi habitación. En ese nivel había 4 puertas dobles y altas. La escalera enfrentaba a una, que en cuanto la abrí me di cuenta que era el estudio de Carlisle. Un enorme escritorio de estilo ingles, innumerable cantidad de libros y paredes forradas en madera. Aquí no seria.

Así que elegí la que estaba al frente de la casa, alejado de los demás. Si no podía soportar las noches, siempre quedaba saltar por la ventana al bosque.

El día transcurría sin prisas. La casa estaba prácticamente habitable, aunque Esme andaba de aquí para allá, mirando muebles para cambiar, dibujando y haciendo listas de cosas para comprar. Por lo menos eso será divertido.

Al caer el sol, Carlisle nos propuso salir a cazar. Cruzamos de un salto el río detrás de la casa y a medida que corríamos contentos y de buen humor, percibí que a unos kilómetros hay otro, que al parecer es mucho más caudaloso.

El bosque era oscuro y profuso, pero podía escuchar a las criaturas pequeñas escabullirse a nuestro paso. Yo era un poco mas rápida que mis padres y los deje atrás unos metros cuando me detuve en seco. Un olor penetrante y acido inundo mi nariz y era realmente desagradable. Algo así como a cuando los perros no se han bañado después de salir a correr y ensuciarse en el campo, y despiden ese olor a sudor y a rancio.

Busque con la mirada para ver si reconocía la procedencia del hedor y no la encontraba. Carlisle y Esme ya estaban conmigo y me toque la nariz como preguntando que era esa peste. Carlisle giro rápidamente al este y lo seguimos sin preguntar, a todo lo que nuestra velocidad nos lo permitía.

Llegamos al borde del río, escarpado y lleno de rocas, para ver por segundos la espalda de alguien que corría bastante aprisa para un humano, llevaba el torso desnudo y se perdía entre los árboles.

* * *

><p>Billy POV<p>

El sol estaba perdiéndose tras las montañas en nuestra hermosa reserva. Había salido a caminar hasta la playa para moverme un rato y para acompañar a los niños que no hacían otra cosa que correr hacia ella.

Me alegraba tanto que Jacob se divirtiera con sus primos! Tenían una relación cercana, como hermanos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad: Jacob tenía 7 y Leah, 4. Mi amada Sarah llevaba en brazos al pequeño Seth de tan solo 1 año.

Para ella era toda una alegría tener tantos niños en la casa. Después de Jacob, fue imposible que tuviéramos mas hijos, así que los sobrinos cubrían la cuota cuando nos visitaban Y ahora ya hacia una semana que estaban en casa!

Mi amigo Jack Clearwater y mi hermana Ruth debieron ir hasta Seattle, por una cirugía en una pierna, después de que el cayera en una trampa para osos. Podía haberla perdido completamente pero había sido un accidente con suerte. Volverían en una semana mas. Mientras tanto, esta paz en la playa y la alegría de los niños llenaba mi corazón!

Pero esa paz duro poco cuando vi a Sam en la cima de una de las rocas que hace de pared a mi espalda. Su semblante era difícil de leer, pero era claro: algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Sam, con sus 15 años, estaba pasando por una de las pocas cosas que no había observado en muchos años: su transformación a licántropo. La mía había sucedido hacia ya una eternidad! Y ahora enfrentaba la vida sin ellas, esperando empezar a envejecer como cualquier humano normal. Aunque en realidad, jamás seriamos humanos normales.

Le hice señas a Sarah de que volvía a la reserva y ella entendió enseguida, también había visto a Sam. Apure el paso para llegar a la casa, pero el ya me estaba esperando junto a la puerta

-Que sucede?

-Billy... hay fríos en el bosque! – y me quede sorprendido. Eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

-Estas seguro?

-Nunca había visto a ninguno pero son como los describen las leyendas: extremadamente pálidos, fuertes y corren veloces. Aunque me sorprendió que sus ojos no fueran rojos, sino dorados. Son dos hembras y un macho. El parece ser el líder. – mi pensamiento estaba estancado. Mi descreimiento era tal que no podía razonar.

-Te han visto?

-No lo se! Pero si he sentido su hedor, ellos pueden haber sentido el mío, no? Se supone que sus sentidos están muy desarrollados.

-Debo pensar, Sam! Reúne al consejo esta noche a las 8 para que nos hagas tu relato y así tomar decisiones. Debes avisarle a todos! Veremos la forma de vigilarlos para procurar que la población este a salvo.

Sam asintió y partió rápidamente en su misión. Si esto era cierto, nuestra vida como la conocíamos terminaría. A partir de ahora seria una continua y exasperada espera, aguardando el ataque.

Llegue a mi cuarto, y saque de bajo la cama una valija de cuero. Era tan vieja que desconocía su procedencia. Dentro estaban los escritos de mi padre, y del padre de su padre, que relataban las leyendas y la historia de los fríos. De los avatares de nuestra tribu y de las medidas que se tomaron en su momento para vigilar e impedir sus ataques.

Algo si recordaba con precisión: si un frío nos mordía moríamos, pues su veneno nos era toxico. La situación era grave. Especialmente si eran tres.

Esa noche cerca de la playa, en una cueva que se formaba naturalmente en la roca cada uno de nosotros ocupo su sillón dispuesto en el lugar. La cueva abovedada había sido utilizada por años para que el consejo se reúna. Sus paredes albergaban tapices, lanzas y flechas antiguas como símbolo y resguardo de nuestra cultura. Una gran carpeta de yute natural tejida a mano de forma circular nos encerraba en su círculo, cuyo centro tenía bordado por las mujeres el símbolo que todo teníamos tatuado en la piel: Los dos lobos adorando a la luna.

Me senté en mi sillón mientras cada uno de los 6 restantes se paraban junto al suyo: los ancianos Peter Clearwater y Samuel Uley, junto a los jóvenes Zaccary Ateara, Isaias Pine, Mathew Rockson y Jared Seagreen.

Esta era nuestra segunda reunión en lo que va de este año y en tan breve tiempo. La anterior fue cuando encontré a un lobo llorando junto a la playa y enseguida supe que era uno de nosotros. Debimos hablar con Sam y empezar a instruirlo en su nueva vida.

Eso nos hizo reflexionar, pues cada uno de los miembros del consejo tenia hijos o nietos varones: yo tenia a Jacob; Peter tenia a Jack quien era padre de Seth; Samuel tenia a su nieto Sam que ya se había transformado; Zaccary tenia a Quil; Isaias tenia a Embry; Mathew tenia a Paul y Jared le había puesto a su hijo su nombre. Todos estábamos en guardia y atentos a los muchachos, aunque generalmente los síntomas se mostraban en la adolescencia.

La reunión empezó sin formalismos y escuchamos atentos el relato de Sam. Todos se movieron inquietos en sus sillas y sugirieron acción inmediata. Aunque la carga más pesada caería sobre Sam, quien debería transformarse para vigilarlos.

Esa misma noche el muchacho partió desde allí en su misión. En la mañana ya sabíamos donde hallarlos y nos encontrábamos ante algo diferente: se estaban estableciendo en la gran casa blanca del otro lado del Segundo Río. Esto no era lo que esperábamos. En general y según nuestras reseñas los fríos son nómades, se alimentan y siguen su camino. Que sucedía aquí?

Sam nos contó que se subió a un árbol y pudo ver al hombre con una de las mujeres besándose en la planta alta, como una pareja normal. Y otro día observo a la que era rubia alimentándose de un venado. Esto no era normal!

Realizamos una nueva reunión y decidimos que debíamos emboscarlos y ver de qué se trataba. Una vez por semana saldríamos al bosque a ver si podíamos encontrarlos.

Una noche de luna llena en que nos tocaba salir, mientras los hombres caminábamos en línea uno a la vista del otro, Sam volvía corriendo indicándonos su posición. Fue una sorpresa encontrarlos de pie sobre las rocas del río y parecían aguardarnos.

-No les haremos daño – dijo el hombre – Podemos hablar? – Y asentí. Caminamos hacia el puente natural de madera hecho por una gran sequoia caída sobre el cauce del rió y sostenida por las rocas a ambos lados. Camine hacia el centro y el hizo lo mismo. A cada lado, el resto aguardaba expectante.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Y detrás mío están mi esposa Esme y mi hija Rosalie – y el hecho que hablara de ellas como su familia me sorprendió aun mas.

-Mi nombre es Billy Black y soy el jefe del Consejo de la Tribu Quileute, de la reserva en La Push. A que han venido? – y a pesar de que no sentía hostilidad no me gustaba andarme por las ramas

-Mi familia y yo nos estableceremos aquí. Puedo darme cuenta claramente que reconocen nuestra naturaleza. No representamos ningún peligro para nadie.

-Desde cuando los fríos no son una amenaza para los humanos?

-Pues nosotros no nos alimentamos de la forma tradicional. Recurrimos a las criaturas del bosque desde hace ya muchos años. – y estaba anonadado. – También veo que uno de sus miembros es un licántropo... Es correcto?

-Nos transformamos en lobo, es verdad. Y ya hacia muchos años que a nadie le ocurría. Los mas avanzados en edad ya no nos transformamos, como podrá notar. – y el asintió.- Eso solo ocurre cuando los fríos nos acechan.

-Pues no somos nosotros la amenaza. Saben de otros en esta zona? – y negué con la cabeza. Aunque la idea llamo mi atención – Pues nosotros jamás le haremos daño a una persona. – y quise aceptar sus palabras como ciertas.

-Son solo ustedes tres?

-No, en breve vendrán mis otros hijos: Jasper y su esposa Alice y Edward con su prometida. – y el pareció dudar en algo, su ceño se frunció – Debo anticiparle que la prometida de mi hijo es una humana... aun. – y eso me alarmo.

-Como?

-Ella esta con el desde hace casi un año y se casaran en 6 meses, en agosto. Y para entonces ella será transformada. Pero será por voluntad propia. Para nosotros ya es parte de nuestra familia. – y eso me hizo pensar. Una humana queriendo ser vampiro... No tenia sentido para mí. – Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes? – pregunto calmado. Emanaba una gran serenidad y a su vez una gran confianza. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar.

-No deseamos verlos bajo ningún concepto cerca de la reserva, pero por sobre todas las cosas deben comprometerse a no morder a ninguno de nosotros o a ningún humano. – el asintió.

-Me parece justo. No hay motivo para que no podamos coexistir en paz. – y mi cara se frunció involuntariamente en un gesto desconfiado. Y a el le pareció gracioso pues sonrió – Le aseguro que nada esta mas lejos de nuestra intención.

-Firmarían un acuerdo con su compromiso?

-Por supuesto! – y lo pensó por un momento – Pero que hay de mi futura nuera? Su transformación es un hecho.

-No hemos firmado aun el acuerdo y ya esta pidiendo una excepción? Por que debería considerar dársela? Como podemos saber que es verdad y que ella esta dispuesta a morir por convertirse en una de ustedes? Si no atacan humanos, como la convertirás si no lo haces?

-No hace falta atacarla para ello. Prueba de nuestro comportamiento es que ya hace 15 días que estamos aquí y no ha habido muertos... o no? Pero le propongo algo: en unas dos semanas ellos vendrán. Hablen con ella y si están convencidos, firmaremos el acuerdo que incluya la excepción de su conversión. Y así todos podremos vivir en paz.

A mis espaldas sentía los bullicios y las discusiones por lo bajo que me molestaban. "Silencio" les grite en quileute. Mire al frío y asentí con la cabeza. Gire sobre mis pies para volver por donde habíamos venido. Para cuando llegue a tierra firme ellos ya habían desaparecido.

El consejo se volvería a reunir y ya sabía que habría discusiones pero la firma de tal acuerdo era la única salida que tendríamos para tener una paz aceptable y una vida casi normal

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Que les ha parecido la llegada a Forks? Una perspectiva de porque siempre Rosalie odiaba tener que dejar la gran casa? Se complican un poco las cosas o no tanto? Que les ha parecido la aparicion de los quileutes?**_

_**Gracias por estar ahi, por los comentarios, los alertas... Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras que estamos muy entusiasmadas por el rumbo que va tomando esto.**_

_**Recuerden que les dejamos musica para acompañar la lectura y fotos ilustrativas en nuestro perfil de facebook (facebook com/cullengirls) y/o twitter (thecullengirls) y en nuestros blogs. **_

_**Aguardamos sus comentarios que para nosotras son importantes ya que nos dan la pauta de como vamos con esta historia que va empezando a tomar otros colores.**_

_**Besos y abrazos desde Baires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	7. CAPITULO 6 LA MUDANZA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.6 – LA MUDANZA<strong>

Bella POV

La mañana amaneció gris y estaba despierta hace rato. Edward no estaba conmigo. Me encontraba abrazada a su almohada, inundándome con su aroma mientras observaba los árboles moverse empujados por el viento. El otoño se había instalado y todo parecía un poco mas gris que de costumbre.

El día había llegado: nos mudaríamos. Todo lo que Esme deseaba llevar con ella estaba embalado –que no era mucho- y el resto estaba cubierto con sabanas.

Nosotros éramos, tal vez, los que mayor equipaje teníamos con las cosas que habíamos traído de la casa de Edward. Me sentía melancólica y lo acentuaba aun mas el hecho de haber despertado sola.

Sabia que había una buena razón para que el saliera y me dejara, pero no me gustaba. En realidad odiaba amanecer sola. Su presencia era una necesidad, el aire para respirar... sin el me sentía incompleta.

Apareció con su hermosa sonrisa para dedicarme los buenos días y me abrace a el como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-Que sucede? ...Bella? – y retuvo mi rostro entre sus manos como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en mis ojos.

-Estoy un poco triste porque tenemos que irnos. Y la verdad... me desagrada que no estés aquí cuando despierto. – sonrió y me beso levemente los labios

-No puedo prometerte que estaré siempre que despiertes, pero lo intentare. Y en cuanto a mudarnos piensa que es una forma de acercarnos a concretar nuestros sueños. Nos casaremos pronto! – y acaricie su mejilla

-Y me convertirás en tu compañera por el resto de la eternidad! – y una sombra cruzo por sus ojos que no me gusto – O es que ya estas arrepentido? – y el pánico me invadió – Tal vez...

-Bella, por supuesto que no estoy arrepentido... Como se te ocurre! Tu conversión será la cosa mas inmoral y mas egoísta que haya cometido en toda mi existencia. El solo pensar que estarás conmigo por siempre me brinda una enorme felicidad!

Y me incline para besarlo. Nuestros labios abiertos y serenos se saboreaban, tiernos. Quería aprovechar a besarlo porque no tenia idea cuanto tiempo llevaría nuestro viaje y, tal vez, no tendríamos nuestra sesión de mimos nocturnos.

Enrede mis dedos en su pelo y acaricie su nuca. Tomo las mantas, con las que cerro sus brazos a mi alrededor, y se tumbo para dejarme sobre el, mientras el beso se intensificaba.

Sus manos heladas recorrían mi espalda y odie las estupidas mantas que me separaban de su cuerpo. Me senté sobre el y me volví a inclinar para besarlo una vez mas. Se sonrió sobre mis labios y murmuro "No deberías hacer eso". Yo también me reí mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja cuando pregunte "Por que no?". Volvió a reir y me respondió en el oído "Porque a pesar de todo, sigo siendo un hombre".

Nos giro rápidamente para dejarme sobre mi espalda mientras me hacia cosquillas. Yo reía sin parar, convulsionando ante sus dedos como plumas mientras el también reía. Amaba escucharlo reir!

Desde algún punto de la casa escuche a Alice llamar a Edward. Nuestro tiempo había terminado. El levanto la cabeza, atento, y asintió. "Debo dejar que te prepares para el viaje. Vístete, que iré a prepararte el desayuno"

Y no pude mas que tomar su camisa y volverlo a besar con toda la pasión que bullía en mi, a la que respondió con las mismas ganas. Como haríamos para aguantar 6 meses? Tal vez pudiera lograr que ese tiempo se acortase. Veremos!

Se despego de mi, riendo con ganas y salio de la habitación. Me vestiría ya para salir de viaje: pantalones cómodos, suéter y mi abrigo seria suficiente. Me bañe y ate mi pelo en una coleta baja.

Mire la habitación y poco quedaba para meter en el baúl. Puse mi camisón, mi bata y mis pantuflas en una bolsa porque es lo que recién me había quitado y lo deje en su interior. Mire en el baño y lo poco que había lo deje en mi bolso de mano. Observe bien el cuarto y encontré que se me olvidaba "Orgullo y prejuicio" sobre la mesa de noche. También a mi bolso. Así que baje tranquila a desayunar.

Mi príncipe me aguardaba y mientras me alcanzaba mi te, lo volví a besar dándole los buenos días. Alice nos reto diciendo que ya eran suficientes mimos por el día de hoy y nos reímos.

La mañana trascurrió rápido, ya que solo restaba ordenar la cocina, guardar en una caja con la comida que aun quedaba y sacar la basura. Eso era todo. Para mi sorpresa, ya estábamos preparados para partir.

A las diez de la mañana los autos quedaron listos, las cosas acomodadas, y Alice y Jasper nos aguardaban ya en su auto. Edward se quedo esperándome mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a la casa. A pesar de que no estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo le había tomado cariño: había sido el primer lugar lleno de paz que habíamos disfrutado juntos en este año, lejos de todos los problemas y los peligros.

Edward tomo mi mano, salimos de la casa y la cerramos. Subimos al auto e iniciamos el viaje hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, que esperaba lo fuera por mucho tiempo.

Tenia muchas expectativas. Cosas importantes sucederían en Forks: terminaría el instituto, me casaría e iniciaría una nueva vida con el hombre que amo. Mi análisis cambio mi humor y pase de melancólica a entusiasmada. Edward lo noto de inmediato y me acaricio la mejilla mientras me regalaba una gran sonrisa.

El viaje no fue tan tedioso. El camino era boscoso y húmedo. Me alegro que estuviera gris y nuboso para viajar de día, y así poder ver los paisajes que nos salían al paso. Me dormí por un momento, pues todo era muy sereno. Me desperté al cruzar un puente. El auto temblequeaba sobre sus tablas y ahí estaba el cartel. Estábamos en Forks!

El pueblo era sencillo y aparentemente de gran movimiento. Por lo visto, la industria maderera era la que movía la economía del lugar. Algunos hombres que conversaban con sus mamelucos y sus camisas a cuadros detuvieron su conversación a nuestro paso. Claro! Los nuevos vecinos serian siempre tema de conversación. Si supieran!

Seguimos al auto de Jasper en todo momento, ya que Alice era la que lo guiaba para llegar a casa. Dejamos la carretera para entrar en un sendero rodeado de bosque. Era muy frondoso y olía maravillosamente. Y a continuación los árboles se abrían para formar un camino que llevaba a una casa blanca y enorme al final de el. Habíamos llegado!

Esme y Carlisle junto a Rosalie nos esperaban en la puerta. Estacionamos los autos enfrente a los garages que tenia la propiedad, contigua a la casa. Wow! Era impactante!

Baje entusiasmada a abrazar a Esme primero y a Rosalie después. El reencuentro familiar fue alegre y ameno, como siempre. Entramos a la magnifica casa y no podía creer su elegancia.

Rosalie tomo mi mano y me llevo de tour. El comedor, la cocina y el primer piso. Vi el despacho de Carlisle, su habitación, la de Esme y Carlisle y la de Jasper y Alice... Pero no estaba la nuestra. La mire extrañada y ella pareció leer mi mente porque se rió y me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Subimos una escalera mas y en el segundo piso estaba la sala de música: un habitación muy grande, con repisas llenas de libros y discos, un gramófono, un juego de sillones Luis XV y un bellísimo piano de cola. El lugar emanaba armonía.

Me llevo de la mano al final del pasillo y cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que veía. "Esta es la habitación para ustedes" dijo Rosalie. Los ojos no me daban para admirarla

El cuarto era hermoso! La cama de madera tenia unos postes torneados bellamente. Toda la habitación estaba empapelada en un papel claro que tenia un minúsculo patrón en un tono canela. Una bella alfombra enorme cubría el piso y en el fondo un ventanal de varias hojas que daba a un balcón. A los pies de una chimenea enfrentada a la cama había dos sillones de terciopelo verde suave. Eran perfectos para leer y conversar. Aunque lo mejor era el techo: la lámpara de color fucsia iluminaba una roseta pintada, generando en la habitación un leve tono purpúreo. Cerraba el conjunto la ropa de cama clara y los almohadones en los tonos del cuarto. Era una habitación peligrosa para mi porque todo me hablaba de pasión. Pero al mismo tiempo era calida y armoniosa. Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura y me acurruque en sus brazos. Estaba feliz!

"Debemos bajar, Carlisle necesita hablar con nosotros. Es... urgente" Lo mire preocupada y su rostro me demostraba lo mismo. Bajamos tomados de la mano y toda la familia estaba sentada en el comedor.

Parecía una sala de consejo e imagino que así oficiaría, ya que en esa casa nadie comía... excepto yo y por ahora.

-Bien familia, me alegra que estemos todos juntos aquí. Tengo novedades de todo tipo. Primero las agradables... – dijo Carlisle. Esme se acomodo en la silla y nos observo feliz. La familia había crecido y mucho.

-... Bueno, el lunes próximo iniciaran las clases en el instituto. Este jueves deben presentarse para un examen de nivel para que les asignen sus materias. No tengo que decirles que son, para todos, los hijos adoptivos del Cullen y su esposa, a excepción de Bella. Ella también es huérfana igual que ustedes, pero es la ahijada de Esme. Por eso su apellido no es Cullen... aun – y todos reímos. El aspiro para seguir

-... trabajare en el hospital local ya que no tienen quien cubra las guardias y haga cirugías traumatológicas. Este pueblo tiene una alta tasa de accidentes contuso cortantes. Bueno, eso es lo menos importante para ustedes! Hubiera propuesto a Edward para pediatría, pero se que no le atrae la profesión, así que lo siento, hijo, pero volverás a estudiar! – y todos rieron.

-... Y ahora las noticias no tan agradables: Bella, mañana iras conmigo y con Edward a una reunión muy importante.

Y así nos enteramos de todo el problema con la tribu Quileute. Estaba asustada. En mi caía toda la responsabilidad para que finalmente pudiéramos seguir con nuestros planes, además que afectaba a toda la familia. No podía creer mi suerte... Otro obstáculo a vencer! Me dio terror el fallar y me aferre a la mano de Edward como si no la encontrara. El la acariciaba con su pulgar tratando de darme contención.

-Por que no he tenido una visión de todo eso? –Alice también estaba preocupada.

-No lo se, pero he meditado sobre ello. Se me ocurre que debes evaluar como trabaja tu don y el hecho de que los quileutes se transforman o transformaban en lobos. Tal vez esa dualidad afecte tus visiones. – y ella asintió.

-Carlisle... Que voy a hacer allí? Que les voy a decir? - Pregunte nerviosa.

-Pequeña, no te preocupes! Solo debes ser tu misma y responder todo lo que te pregunten. Ellos no te harán daño.

-Pero les pueden hacer daño a ustedes.- pensé en un minuto y respondí decidida – Iré sola.

-No, bajo ningún concepto... No! – dijo Edward

-Por que tiene que ser en la reserva? Por que no en un lugar neutral? – y mis nervios provocaban que mis preguntas se escaparan de mi boca sin pensar... estaba asustada – En el lugar donde se encontraron, a orillas del río... Ahí es un lugar neutral, no? – todos miraron a Carlisle esperando respuesta.

-No es mala idea! Yo también puedo ir para suavizar el ambiente mientras la presentación procede. Seria solo una precaución!

-Esta bien – respondió Carlisle y suspire aliviada – No esta mal lo que dice Bella. Vaya pequeña, me sorprendes! Creo que hasta ahora no te lo he dicho, pero la ocasión me parece apropiada, estando todos juntos: Bienvenida a la familia Cullen, Bella! – y la sonrisa no entraba en mi cara.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie, alertas. Alice y Rosalie pasaron a tener cara de asco. Algo sucedía. Carlisle se encamino a la puerta, seguidos de Jasper y Edward. El se giro y mirándome fijo a los ojos dijo "Tu te quedas aquí". Y sonó a una orden, cosa que no me gusto. Esme, Alice y Rosalie salieron tras ellos mientras me asomaba a la ventana.

Afuera había un muchacho altísimo, moreno y enorme, vestido solo con unos pantalones a la rodilla de mezclilla oscura y sin camisa. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado en parte, transmitiendo una imagen primitiva. Note sobre su hombro un dibujo... un tatuaje oscuro y circular. El clavo sus ojos sobre mi y me asusto. Eran muy intensos y muy oscuros. Inclino su cabeza al observarme de una forma extraña. Me apresure a salir de la casa y a acercarme a Edward. El clavo la mirada en mi de una forma feroz, pero tomo mi cintura y me aproximo a su cuerpo. El muchacho nos miro aun con mayor intensidad, para luego serenarse y saludar con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes. He venido de parte de Billy Black para acordar el encuentro. El le propone que sea en el día de mañana. Esta usted de acuerdo?

-Buenas tardes, Sam. Si, dile a Billy Black que nos veremos mañana al inicio del crepúsculo. Nos encontraremos junto a la sequoia sobre el río. Si es que le parece adecuado. Si no lo esta, me lo harás saber?

-Si, por supuesto. Nos veremos mañana, entonces. – Carlisle Asintió

-Hasta mañana , Sam!

El corrió ágil y veloz, y se perdió entre los árboles en un instante. Todos entramos a la casa y Edward me soltó automáticamente. No me miro ni me dirigió la palabra. Estaba enojado!

Si... sabia que no había hecho caso pero por que tenia que quedarme atrás? El no tenia intención de hacerme daño... o si? Eso es lo que Carlisle había dicho.

-Me iré a cazar. Jasper... vienes? – Jasper miro a Alice y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Carlisle? – la voz de Edward salía ronca y baja. Me acerque a el y me miro intensamente. Era un obvio rechazo a mi acercamiento.

-Volveremos en un rato – dijo Carlisle, acariciando la mejilla de Esme.

Salieron en un segundo y yo me quede ahí parada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Me desplome en el sillón y las chicas se sentaron conmigo. Todas trataron de consolarme pero no había manera.

Me disculpe y me retire a nuestro cuarto. Me senté junto a la chimenea a llorar cuando a la puerta llegaba Esme con mi baúl y mi bolso. La apoyo junto a la ventana, se acerco y acaricio mi cabeza. "Tienes hambre? Te preparo algo de comer?" A lo que respondí con una negativa con mi cabeza mientras sollozaba. Ella dejo un beso sobre mi coronilla y salio cerrando la puerta.

Saque mi ropa de cama y mis pantuflas y fui a darme un baño. Estaba agotada y dolida por su reacción.

Al salir, encontré la chimenea encendida, tal vez Esme o Rosalie lo habían hecho. Me senté en uno de los sillones frente al fuego a esperar. Se había hecho de noche. Esme volvió a insistir con mi cena y le agradecí pero respondí que no podía comer. Tenia el estomago hecho un nudo. Me acosté y lo espere, pero me dormí sin recordar la hora.

Al despertar, todavía el sol no había terminado de salir, y el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de tonalidades violetas y moradas. Levante la cabeza y lo descubrí sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, vigilando mi sueño como las primeras noches que pase en la casa de Chicago. Salte de la cama y me zambullí en sus brazos.

-Perdóname! Se que tendría que haberme quedado dentro de la casa... Lo siento! – dije mientras acariciaba su nuca y enterraba mi nariz bajo su barbilla. Le llevo unos cuantos segundos devolverme el abrazo. Así de enojado estaba.

-Tu entiendes la dimensión de lo que haz hecho?

-Pero el no quería hacerme daño. Tu reacción...

-No te das cuenta cuanto me asusta que te suceda algo? Como me afecta el que no pueda protegerte como debo? Quien podía saber si había mas hombres ocultos tras el, o tal vez dispuestos a atacarte con un arma? – y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-Lo siento... de verdad! – y me dolía profundamente la angustia que me transmitía su voz.

-Bella, te han separado de mi en tres ocasiones y en las tres creí que me volvería loco... No tienes idea como me siento cuando no puedo protegerte! Formalidades o no, tu eres mi mujer, mi compañera... Tu eres mi vida, Bella!

Lo bese de manera voraz y me respondió de igual forma. Era un beso nervioso, exasperado, pero lleno de necesidad, de desesperación. Nos quedamos así abrazados sin decir nada hasta que el sol termino de salir y debíamos estar listos para enfrentar lo que el día nos depararía. La pelea había terminado y era la primera vez que nos enojábamos.

Me cambie y bajamos para que el día transcurriera como cualquier otro. Aunque el nerviosismo en mi interior se hacia cada vez mas intenso.

Cuando llego la hora, Edward me cargo en su espalda y toda la familia concurrió para hacerse presente en el encuentro. Carlisle opinaba que ellos debían vernos a todos para conocernos, y así evitar malos entendidos en el futuro.

La carrera al río caudaloso fue una aventura. El paisaje era hermoso y saltar sobre el río tras la casa había sido divertido. Aunque mi estomago estaba revuelto y lleno de mariposas.

La diversión termino cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro y como fantasmas se corporizaron ante nosotros al otro lado. Su aspecto era similar al de Sam, algunos ancianos, otros mas jóvenes aunque el no estaba allí. Algunos de ellos llevaban como una capa de piel con cabeza de animal.

Carlisle me hizo señas para que me adelantara y a Edward le costo mucho desprenderse de mi mano. Caminamos sobre el increíble puente natural, ancho y áspero que formaba el árbol tumbado. Había sido calado para que contuviera con seguridad a quienes caminaban sobre el.

Carlisle me dejo en el centro y retrocedió unos pasos. Trague sonoramente y creí que me desmayaría por la tensión. Un hombre de cabello largo y con algunas canas se acerco a mi. Su cara era severa pero sus ojos no... reflejaban bondad y curiosidad, pero eran negros como la noche.

-Mi nombre es Billy Black – dijo con voz grave y firme – Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.

-Lo que ellos dicen es verdad? – y me sorprendí al no entender de que hablaba.

-Perdón, pero no se a que se refiere – y el hombre frunció el ceño severo

-Ellos dicen que estas aquí por tu voluntad propia – y esboce una leve sonrisa

-Es verdad

-Por que? Tu sabes que son ellos? – y note que había un silencio agobiante que envolvía mis respuestas.

-Si, se que son y quienes son. Y estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Me casare con Edward y me transformare en uno de su familia, es decir, seré uno de su especie.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta...

-Cual?

-Por que? – y su mirada se hizo pequeña, evaluando cada uno de mis gestos.

-Vera , en mi vida humana perdí siendo muy pequeña a mi padre primero y a mi madre después. Crecí en un ambiente hostil donde mi padrastro me explotaba y mi infelicidad era enorme. Estaba expuesta a peligros y a ser abusada en mas de una oportunidad. Este ser maravilloso que se convertirá en mi esposo me salvo del ataque de un hombre no solo una vez sino dos, poniendo muchas cosas en riesgo y todo por mi. Jamás me ha hecho daño, todo lo contrario. Solo me ha brindado su protección y su bondad, pero sobre todo su amor. Y respondo ante el y ante ese amor con todo lo que soy... inclusive con mi vida. – el parecía pensativo pero no movía un músculo - Eso responde a su pregunta? – el asintió

-Te comprometerás al igual que ellos a cumplir el acuerdo del que hemos hablado con todo su peso?

-Si, asumo ese compromiso, siempre que ustedes sean conscientes en que sin importar si estamos en Forks o no, yo me convertiré en una Cullen pronto. Y a eso no estoy dispuesta a renunciar. Sin el mi vida no vale nada. Entonces... Que es vivir? Humana o no, nos pertenecemos de una forma que nadie podría entender. Y eso es lo importante!

El no respondió una palabra. Giro su cabeza y el resto de los presentes asintieron. El silencio era aun mas abrumador y la adrenalina que me causaba todo esto habían dado frutos en mi exposición.

-Nos reuniremos con el consejo y enviaremos el acuerdo con Sam. Si lo aceptan, volveremos aquí pasado mañana, el día de la gran luna llena para firmarlo

Así giro sobre sus pies, y en cuanto llego a tierra firme al otro lado, sus cuerpos se volvieron sombras entre la vegetación. Había desaparecido ante mis ojos como si fueran parte del bosque.

Carlisle tomo mi mano y me saco del puente para reunirme con la familia. Todos me abrazaron y cuando Esme se acerco a mi, me dejo un beso en la frente y dijo "Estaré mas que orgullosa de que te conviertas en mi hija". Sus palabras me conmovieron profundamente, lo mismo que su abrazo. Edward se acerco a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos. Mientras me abrazaba solo dijo en mi oído "Te amo".

Volvimos a casa tan rápido como habíamos llegado, pero nosotros nos quedamos rezagados mientras nos sentamos a la orilla del río tras la casa, a mimarnos y a terminar de disfrutar el atardecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Y que me cuentan? Parece que las cosas van tomando su cauce y volvermos a tener calma. Un poco de paz y romance, verdad?**

**Mil disculpas porque esta semana nos ha sido imposible contestar las reviews como estamos acostumbradas. Nos gusta responderles a cada una, incluso si no les gusta o tienen alguna pregunta que hacernos. Les contamos que para nosotras son muy importantes sus comentarios. Son el termometro que nos indica si vamos encaminadas con esta historia. Asi y todo... Gracias por estar ahi Quiin94, ashee bravo, Soniard, Kisara Mansen, tayloves, Laura ECS, CindiLis, Kikid'Cullen, Rosi 22, y tambien a todos aquellos que nos leen y que no sabemos quienes son, pero que son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, les dejamos como siempre fotos y musica y nos vemos el proximo viernes. Perdon... hoy se hizo muy tarde**

**Besos**

**Micky y Alice**


	8. CAPITULO 7 SORPRESAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.7 - SORPRESAS<strong>

Bella POV

Pasaron dos noches y casi dos días completos antes de que nos volviéramos a reunir junto al río para la firma del tratado.

La mañana anterior, Sam había pasado por la casa donde Carlisle recibió una copia y lo aprobó. Y mi conversión estaba incluida! Estábamos tan felices!

Esperaba con todo mi corazón que fuera la ultima prueba que debíamos enfrentar para poder encarar, con certeza, nuestro futuro juntos. Ya no quedaban mas respuestas que dar o que esperar. O al menos, eso deseaba.

El crepúsculo en el bosque estaba terminando para empezar a darle paso a la noche. De a poco la luna, que parecía velada por las nubes, empezaba a hacerse mas notoria y mas brillante. Parecía que la naturaleza nos daba lo mejor de si en esta noche, en la que se definían nuestros destinos.

En su lado del río, los quileutes habían montado una especie de mesa rodeada de unas antorchas largas. A su vez cada uno de los hombres presentes llevaba una. También había con ellos mujeres y niños que llevaban una pequeña vela encendida en sus manos. El ambiente era místico y para cuando todos estábamos allí, la luna filtraba sus rayos azul plata por entre los árboles.

Estaba maravillada por el espectáculo pero no podía negar que me sentía algo asustada. Edward sostenía mi mano y acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar intentando darme tranquilidad.

Billy Black cruzo el puente ataviado con un extraño abrigo de piel e invito a Carlisle a que se acercara. También pidió que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Así fue como todos cruzamos y nos colocaron a un lado, formando junto con ellos un círculo perfecto.

Sobre la mesa se encontraban extendidos dos bellos pergaminos que parecían de piel. Tenían escritos los incisos del tratado y sobre la parte superior una pequeña pero bella pintura donde se veían a un grupo de indígenas adorando a la luna, el bosque y a otro hombre en primer plano con una cabeza de lobo sobre si. Muy parecido a lo que vivíamos en este momento.

Tanto Carlisle como Billy se acercaron a ellos y firmaron en ambos. Carlisle pidió autorización para lacrarlos. Tomo de su bolsillo una barra de lacre rojo que calentó en la antorcha mas cercana, lo presiono sobre el pergamino y luego apoyo un sello. Esa fue la primera vez que vi la cresta Cullen.

Al concluir, los hombres se inclinaron y nosotros respondimos de igual manera. Al levantar la cabeza encontré a las mujeres y a los niños sonrientes. Eso me relajo notablemente.

Carlisle y Billy extendieron sus brazos y no estrecharon sus manos sino que ambas quedaron sobre sus antebrazos, lo cual me pareció un símbolo muy calido, como de entendimiento y hermandad. Así pegamos media vuelta y volvimos a cruzar el puente, quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

-Esta fue la ultima vez en que los Cullen pisaron este lado del río. El tratado es claro. –dijo Billy en una voz atronadora y a continuación pronuncio unas palabras que no comprendí. Por lo bajo, Edward nos las tradujo.

-Eso quiere decir en su lengua: "Que nuestras familias disfruten en paz lo que nos brinda la naturaleza y mantengamos nuestro acuerdo como amigos por el resto de los tiempos".

Todos asentimos y ellos empezaron a retirarse. Todas antorchas fueron apagadas al unísono, cosa que me sorprendió. Solo podía ver a las velitas del resto desplazarse entre la vegetación hasta perderse por completo.

Cuando empezábamos a iniciar el regreso y el bosque estaba a oscuras pude escuchar aullar a un lobo. Y no solo eso, pude verlo subido a una piedra al trasluz de la luz de la luna.

Esa noche dormí muy profundo. Las tensiones del día me habían dejado agotada. Además, a eso había que sumarle que al día siguiente iniciaríamos nuestra "vida normal" concurriendo al instituto.

La mañana amaneció gris. Edward ya estaba arreglado para salir con unos pantalones grises sueltos, una camisa celeste y un cardigan gris mas oscuro. Realmente lo veía muy sexy. Se ve que había tratado de mojar su pelo y peinarlo pero era inútil. Su rebeldía hacia que se viera aun mas hermoso de lo que se podía esperar.

Me encontró observándolo con una sonrisa. Solo pregunto "Que sucede... Algo está mal?" Mi única respuesta fue saltar de la cama y luego a sus brazos para besarlo. El rió entre mis labios y dejo una caricia sobre mi mejilla.

Corrí al baño a cambiarme. Por suerte no tenia que usar uniforme como en mi anterior colegio, y Alice ya había elegido mi ropa. Así que seria falda clara, medias y mocasines bajos al tono y una camisa azul con bordados en un tono mas claro. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta y no me puse maquillaje.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con mis libros y mi cardigan natural, y encontré una gran sonrisa de aprobación. Edward tenia mi desayuno listo y el resto de mis "primos-hermanos?" estaban esperándome. Rose y Alice sonreían contentas, especialmente Rose, quien decía "Por fin voy a hablar con alguien en los recreos". Todos nos subimos al Marquette y allá emprendimos la marcha. Carlisle se despidió de nosotros junto a Esme, ya que el partiría al Hospital en unas horas.

Al llegar, como era de esperarse, todos tenían los ojos puestos en nosotros. Varios que estaban en grupos hablaban por lo bajo mientras nos miraban, causando primero la sonrisa de Edward para luego cambiar su rostro por completo. Tomo mi mano imperativamente y me atrajo hacia el, pasando la suya sobre mi hombro. Parece que alguien marcaba territorio.

Yo también pase por ese tipo de experiencia. A la clase de biología llegamos temprano. Mientras esperábamos y los demás entraban, éramos examinados concienzudamente, Edward sobre todo.

No me gusto en absoluto la actitud de la mayoría de las mujeres. Un par de chicas, en cuanto pasaron la puerta, dejaron lánguidas y sugestivas sonrisas sobre mi novio. Mire a Edward molesta y el solo dijo: "No hagas caso". Especialmente una de ellas que luego supe que se llama Lauren Mallory. Al entrar, se detuvo frente a el, lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió descaradamente. El se revolvió incomodo en su asiento y me observo. Estaba furiosa! Maldita arpía! Así paso el día. En parte contenta de volver a estudiar y en parte furiosa porque todas las mujeres del lugar estaban pendientes de mi Edward.

Al llegar a casa, me baje del auto sin esperar que el me ayudara. Alice estaba atenta a Edward quien meneaba la cabeza. Y para mi sorpresa, quienes se reían de la situación eran Jasper y Rosalie. Esme me cruzo en el camino y me dio un beso en la mejilla al entrar.

-Hola Bella! Como ha ido el primer día de escuela? – y observo, algo sorprendida, como subía la escalera a toda velocidad.

-Bien! – conteste bastante bajo. Que otra cosa le podía decir a mi madre postiza. Estoy celosa?

Entre en el cuarto y tire los libros sobre la cama. Y como si fuera poco, tenia tarea! Entre al baño a lavarme la cara y me observe. Por supuesto! Si junto a muchas de ellas yo era insignificante! Ni sugestiva, ni voluptuosa... Invisible, así es como me sentía! Mientras terminaba en el baño escuche la puerta del cuarto. Al salir me sorprendí, porque no era Edward quien estaba allí sentado a los pies de la cama, sino que era Alice.

-Mas tranquila?

-No, la verdad no. Soy una tonta!

-No eres tonta! Solo eres celosa y un tanto insegura. Pero necesito contarte algo amiga, para que veas que tu no eres la única que la ha pasado mal. – y me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-Edward también ha pasado por un día difícil. Recuerda que el puede leer el pensamiento de las personas, Bella! Y muchas veces, esos pensamientos no son agradables. – y negué con la cabeza, pues no entendía a lo que se refería.

-...Pues muchos de los muchachos que cruzaste hoy también te miraron con otros ojos... – y estaba sorprendida- Y Edward tuvo que escuchar en sus cabezas como le gustabas, o como te besarían y... otras cosas. – y no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Eso no es cierto! Solo me lo dices para que se me pase este estúpido ataque de celos que tengo – dije admirada.

-Ven, acércate a la ventana – y allí estaba Edward hablando con Jasper, bastante exasperado, caminando de un lado a otro mientras el se reía. – Crees que a el no le pasa lo mismo que a ti?

No podía creerlo! Si yo no era... Si yo... Lo observe mientras gesticulaba con su carita seria y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, molesto. En un segundo el ataque de celos se había esfumado. Mire a Alice que me sonrió y me hizo señas con la cabeza para que fuera a su encuentro.

Baje cada peldaño lentamente, avergonzada. Me había comportado como una niña. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algo, seguramente para mi, mientras Jasper me cruzaba en la puerta trasera, e incluso la sostuvo para que saliera.

Edward estaba en el mismo lugar donde vimos el atardecer unos días atrás, sobre una roca plana. Me acerque y me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Después de unos cuantos segundos, me acerque a el y solo apoye mi mano en su rodilla

-Lo siento! No estaba preparada para afrontar a gente de mi edad y compartirte con el mundo. Es que estuvimos demasiado tiempo solos... Perdona mi ataque de celos! – el apoyo su mano sobre la mía y se acerco, pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

-No se que decir! Pero tampoco estaba preparado para esto. Nunca había sentido celos en mi vida! Aunque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie! Sus mentes tan... sucias al mirarte... -Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricie. El cerro los ojos, como siempre lo hacia ante mis mimos. Deje un suave beso sobre su boca.

-No importa lo que ellos piensen! Yo soy tuya... y lo sabes

-Si, pero también me pongo a pensar en que alguno de ellos podría brindarte una vida normal, una familia... cosas que jamás podría darte.

-Lo que ninguno de ellos puede darme es un amor tan grande y maravilloso como el que tu me das. No podría amar a otro como te amo a ti, Edward! Y no aspiro a otra cosa que a ser tuya para el resto de la eternidad. Tu dices que no puedes darme una familia? Mira donde estamos, Edward. Me has dado una familia! Tengo hermanos y hermanas, una hermosa casa donde vivimos todos juntos, llena de alegría. Tengo un suegro y una suegra que se comportan como si fueran mis padres. Hace tiempo no pasaba un cumpleaños en familia, una charla de amigas-hermanas, como acabo de tener con Alice... – y acaricie su mejilla – Tu me haces feliz, Edward! Me das mucho mas de lo que crees!

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, como si pudiéramos llegar al interior del otro, compartiendo mas de lo que ya lo hacíamos. Y nos besamos, la boca entreabierta, dulce, fresca... Un beso que representaba todo el amor que nos tenemos y mas. Nos abrazamos y dejo besos en mi cuello, dándome escalofríos, mientras apoyaba mi rostro en su hombro.

Alguien nos saco de nuestra burbuja con una leve carraspera. Era Esme que sonreía con toda dulzura. Detrás, el resto de los chicos, también sonreía.

-Bueno, ahora que han hecho las paces – y nosotros nos sonreímos mientras me sonrojaba – tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Al menos espero que sea una sorpresa que les guste. No puedo esperar mas! – y Edward sonrió con ganas. Claro! El podía verlo en su cabeza pero yo no.

-No vale! El ya sabe la sorpresa! – y todos rieron.

-No importa, amor! Disfrutare mucho mas observándote.

-Bueno... nos vamos? – y todos caminaron alrededor de la casa.

Edward me pidió que me subiera sobre su espalda, saltamos el río y corrimos a través del bosque. El recorrido fue corto. Nos detuvimos frente a unos helechos gigantes y Edward tomo mi mano. Avanzamos dos pasos y nos encontramos en un claro en el bosque. Frente a nosotros había una cabaña de madera. Era hermosa!

Los techos eran color ladrillo, de estilo colonial holandés, donde la bohardilla es amplia, y mostraba dos ventanas con postigos. Abajo, la casita pintada de blanco tenia una enredadera de hojas rojas, seguramente propias del otoño, que se extendía por todas partes. Era soñada. Pero no entendía... Gire para mirar a Esme.

-Edward me menciono una vez que te preocupaba un poco que viviéramos todos bajo el mismo techo. Cuando nos mudamos aquí y encontré la cabaña dentro de los limites de la propiedad, pensé en ustedes. Carlisle me dijo que pertenecía a alguien que trabajaba como cuidador de la mansión. Así que lo único que pudimos hacer es arreglarla por fuera. Si les gusta, es uno de nuestros regalos de boda anticipados. Pero les adelanto que les queda un gran trabajo en el interior! – dijo riéndose.

Todos me observaban mientras yo estaba en shock. Nuestra familia nos estaba dando de regalo de bodas una cabaña para pasar tiempo solos? Podía ser mi vida mas perfecta? Mire a Edward y al resto. Y aunque quería no podía decir nada.

-Hija, si no te parece, no es obligación... – y sin una palabra mas me zambullí en sus brazos. Mis lagrimas traicioneras saltaron de mis ojos sin contención aunque eran de alegría. Ella se rió y acaricio mi cabeza- Bueno, ya me estaba preocupando! - Y escuche las risas del resto

-Esme, chicos, yo... no tengo palabras para agradecer! – y me di cuenta que no era para mi sola – No es cierto, Edward? – y estire mi mano para tomar la suya sin soltar a Esme.

-Por supuesto! Mama, todos... Muchísimas gracias! Prometemos dejarla muy bien. – y nos abrazamos los tres.

-Podré ayudar con la decoración? – pregunto Alice.

-Cuento con ello, hermana! – respondí.

Entramos a la cabaña y encontramos un ambiente rustico y totalmente vacío. Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos completamente solos. Había que pintar paredes y arreglar lo que una vez había sido la chimenea, que estaba derrumbada en el interior. Lo mismo con los muebles aparadores de la cocina. En el baño, faltaba la tina y parte del piso estaba roto. Caminando por un breve pasillo, un pequeño rectángulo mostraba la escalera que nos llevaba al primer piso. Ahí la habitación estaba conformada por todo el techo abuhardillado, dejando una habitación gigante. En el centro, había una cama de hierro desvencijada llena de telas de araña y un colchón con los resortes afuera.

Me reí loca de alegría y salte a sus brazos, feliz, mientras nos besábamos con todas las ganas. Las risas entre los besos empezaron a cesar cuando se volvieron mas efusivos.

Durante todo el día la tensión entre nosotros había sido notoria. Su boca era intensa como pocas veces, mordiendo levemente mis labios mientras sus manos me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Mi corazón estaba desbocado mientras que mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo para retenerlo todo lo que me era posible.

Pero algo interrumpió el beso abruptamente. El se puso alerta y no entendía por que. A continuación escuche pasos y murmullos en la planta baja. Iba a bajar pero el me retuvo de una mano. Y entonces tire de ella para que bajara conmigo.

En el medio del salón, dos niños estaban parados mirando y buscando, sigilosamente. Cuando nos vieron trataron de salir corriendo pero lo único que atine a decir fue: "No se vayan!" El niño se detuvo pero ella prefirió correr afuera.

-Hola! – y su respuesta fue abrir los ojos muy grandes y sonreír luminosamente. Era un niño precioso! – Como te llamas? – le pregunte mientras Edward se paraba detrás mío y sonreía.

-Jacob... Jacob Black. Y la que salio corriendo y me dejo solo es Leah... mi prima.

-Ya veo! Y cuantos años tienes, Jacob?

-Tengo 7 y Leah tiene 4. Pero pronto va a cumplir cinco! – y me reí. A lo que me respondió de la misma manera.

-Eres familiar de Billy Black? – pregunto Edward, algo serio.

-Si, el es mi papa. Pero por favor, señor... Si lo ve, no le diga que estuvimos aquí. Nos castigara! – para ese entonces, la pequeña cruzaba la puerta y tomaba la mano del niño.

-Hola Leah! Yo soy Bella y el es Edward. Como estas? – y se escondió un poco detrás de su primo sin responder. Era preciosa, con sus ojos negros y redondeados.

-Ustedes vivirán aquí? – pregunto Jacob, mirándonos.

-Si, pronto nos casaremos y vendremos a vivir aquí. Pero tenemos mucho que arreglar, no te parece? – el chico hizo un gesto de disconformidad y Edward se movió para tomar mi cintura.

-Si... esta cosa se esta viniendo abajo! Pero si no les molesta, podríamos venir a ayudar a sacar cosas y a limpiar. El jardín también necesita recortes. Claro, siempre que estén de acuerdo... – Me incline y acaricie su cabeza.

-Claro que si! Pero no deben entrar si no estamos aquí o sin golpear. Entendido? – y ellos solo asintieron para luego salir corriendo por la puerta. Edward me abrazo y dejo un beso en mis labios.

-Vaya! Veo que tendré un competidor! – y me reí. No podía hablar en serio.

-Pero si es solo un niño! No puedes estar celoso de una criatura? – y el suspiro una vez mas.

-Cuando crezca será un lobo... Así que no se si no ponerme en guardia desde ahora.

Termine riéndome entre sus brazos para volver a besarnos una vez mas. Nuestro futuro cada vez estaba mas cerca y ya no soportaba la espera para compartir nuestra vida juntos, en todo sentido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Aqui estamos como todos los viernes para dejarles una nueva entrega... Capitulo en el que ha pasado de todo: se resolvieron algunas cosas; y nuestros tortolos van creciendo y superando juntos otras... proyectandose a su futuro juntos.**_

_**Dos personajes mas llegan a nuestra historia y si... sabemos que todas preguntan por Emmet. El bello, carismatico y adorable Emmet. Pero es una sorpresa! Que sentido tiene si no las sorprendemos? **_**:D**

_**Esperamos que este les haya gustado. Lamentamos no poder haber contestado las reviews esta semana! Ahora mismo Micky se va a poner a trabajar en eso. Es que han sido semanas muy complicadas para ambas. Lo sentimos. Pero para la proxima prometemos cumplir con cada una! Pero asi y todo, valoramos y adoramos cada uno de ellos, lo mismo que los alertas. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Que tengan un gran fin de semana!**_

_**Los queremos.**_

_**Besos desde Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	9. CAPITULO 8 NOCHEBUENA

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.8 – NOCHEBUENA<strong>

Bella POV

Diciembre había llegado y Forks se encontraba cubierto por un bello manto blanco. Eran tiempos de entrega de trabajos y exámenes en el Instituto y estaba trabajando duro para obtener buenas notas. Lo bueno era que Edward siempre me ayudaba. Aunque en unas semanas mas estaríamos de vacaciones por las fiestas.

La convivencia era maravillosa en la mansión, y nosotros nos entreteníamos arreglando la cabaña, especialmente los sábados y domingos. Los niños quileutes nos visitaban una o dos veces por semana y me divertía con ellos. Especialmente cuando discutían por ver quien hacia mas cosas para conformarme. Edward observaba el cuadro la mayoría de las veces con una sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión lo encontré con cara de preocupación, mientras veía a los niños correr hacia el bosque para volver a su casa.

-Edward... que sucede? Estas muy callado.

-Te veo interactuar con ellos y pienso que serias una gran madre. Me encantaría que tuvieras la casa llena de niños que claman por ti. Y me siento tan mal en ese momento, porque no...- puse mis dedos sobre su boca y me acerque.

-Shh... No sigas! Que me divierta con ellos no quiere decir que desee ser madre. Por que te torturas así?

-Yo solo quiero que estés feliz! Y si eso implica que hagas tu vida con un hombre normal, pues... – y me acerque a el, tomándolo de la cintura.

-Tu eres mi hombre normal! Y no se me ocurre siquiera renunciar a ti por tener niños. Me duele aquí cuando me dices esas cosas! – Y señale mi corazón- No podría resistir que me dejes!

El apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo a modo de consuelo y nos abrazábamos. Le pedí que no habláramos mas del tema pues lo lastimaba y para mi no era gran cosa. Aunque pensar en tener en mis brazos un hijo de Edward me generaba una gran ternura. Una pequeña porción de ambos, con su belleza, su cabello cobrizo y su sonrisa... Pero si las cosas eran así, era por algo. El destino nos había reunido y creía que el estaba hecho a mi medida, y yo a la suya.

Esa tarde volvimos a casa rápido. Empezaba a nevar con fuerza y Edward no quería que me enfermara. Al cruzar la puerta, la casa estaba inundada de aroma a galletitas recién horneadas. Al cruzar la estancia, unas cajas grandes bajo la escalera llamaron mi atención.

Alice dibujaba y canturreaba celestialmente. Estaba mas contenta de lo normal. Al alzar la vista y cruzarla con la de Edward ambos se sonrieron, cómplices. Odiaba cuando hacían eso! No me enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía y lo que es peor... No me lo contaban!

Mientras me sacaba los guantes y el gorro, fui a la cocina por mis galletas y una Esme, también cantarina, ordenaba una bandeja para te.

-Parece que están muy contentas esta tarde! Nunca te había escuchado cantar.

-Bella! Ven, siéntate. Quiero proponerte algo. – y ya estaba intrigada

-Esta bien!

-Veras, han llamado nuestros amigos desde Alaska, que en cierta forma son familia. Vendrán de visita... – y me alarme un poco – No te preocupes! Ellos se alimentan igual que nosotros, por eso los consideramos familia. Nos conocimos hace ya varios años y después que Edward se fue, nos hemos visto con más frecuencia. Son grandes personas. Ya lo veras!

-Y ellos saben de mi?

-Si, he hablado con Tanya y ella ha demostrado gran curiosidad. El ultimo llamado lo recibió Carlisle y nos confirman que vendrán las tres hermanas: Tanya, Kate e Irina; otra pareja amiga: Eleazar y Carmen; y un amigo que esta de visita, que es europeo.

-Pero no será necesario acomodar cosas en la casa? Si molestamos, podemos ir a la cabaña. La chimenea ya esta arreglada y el primer piso listo. Solo tendríamos que llevar una cama.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella. Nosotros no dormimos! Pero a lo que voy es que deseo celebrar la Navidad como lo hubiéramos hecho si fuéramos humanos. Pero si no estas de acuerdo, no tendría sentido. Que te parece?

-Me estas consultando? Pero Esme, esta es vuestra casa, yo no...

-No! Deseo que te encuentres feliz y no me gustaría hacer un festejo con algo que te genera tristeza o malos recuerdos. Que me dices? – y estaba asombrada. Esta maravillosa mujer me tenía en cuenta para algo tan simple como un festejo navideño.

-Para mi seria hermoso! No festejo una Navidad desde hace ya muchos años. Cuando vivía en el bar, la celebración de Navidad era con los clientes y en medio del show con las bailarinas. No paso una noche familiar navideña desde que la prima Gertrude murió. Y vas a armar un árbol y todo?

-Si! Por eso las cajas junto a la escalera. Estas contenta, Bella?

Y no pude hacer más que abrazarla. Esme era tan cariñosa conmigo! Me brindo tanto apoyo y afecto desde el primer momento en que la conocí, que me era imposible no retribuirle en igual manera. Además me entusiasmaba la idea, como si fuera una niña. Cuando nos liberamos del abrazo, me encontré a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que tendremos visitas? Espero que sean unas fiestas divertidas.

-Y lo serán! Ya verán. Espero que tu amiga no de problemas al saber que estas comprometido! – Edward se puso tenso y lo mire sin entender. Alice cruzo la puerta, haciendo gesto de asombro y tapándose la boca mientras nos miraba burlonamente.

-De que hablan? -pregunté

-Es que hace años, cuando nos conocimos, Irina fue algo... impetuosa conmigo. – y me cruce de brazos. Esme se rió.

-Y eso quiere decir...

-Que demostró interés por mi. En realidad, ella no quería una "relación" y la verdad, a mi no me resultaba atractiva. – y fruncí el ceño.

-Eso quiere decir que lo es!

-Para otros puede ser, pero no para mi. A mi me gustan las morenas... – dijo acercándose – especialmente una que tiene unos bellos ojos color chocolate. – y me beso dulcemente delante de ellas.

Cuando me libere de su boca, encontré que Rosalie nos miraba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. Parecía melancólica. En ese momento, Alice se quedo en blanco y Edward la observo, atento. Cuando volvió en si, luego de unos segundos, se sonrieron de oreja a oreja y salio de la habitación con sus típicos pasos de bailarina.

-Por que esta tan contenta? – le pregunte curiosa.

-Lo sabrás en unos días. – se rió y me besó la frente.

Nuestras semanas de estudios terminaron exitosas, especialmente para mi. Estaba muy orgullosa de mis notas. Todo iba sobre rieles. Al liberarnos del instituto, paseamos por los pueblos cercanos con Alice y Edward, y compramos muchas cosas para la cabaña.

Así que para Navidad nuestro cuarto estaba casi listo. Por lo menos, Edward había reparado y pintado la bella cama de hierro destartalada que encontramos y que me gustaba mucho, y ya teníamos también un colchón nuevo.

Alice compro muchas telas para hacer cortinas y ropa de cama. También sedas y gasas de diferentes tonos que dijo eran para un proyecto especial. Con ella nunca se sabia.

El sábado anterior a Navidad, en la tarde, mientras estaba leyendo en el salón, vi aproximarse un enorme Buick gris y otro auto más pequeño de color bordo con capota clara. Se me paro el corazón porque el auto grande era igual al que tenían los Vulturis. Pero de el salieron otras personas que se saludaron afectuosamente con Carlisle y Esme. Parece que nuestros invitados habían llegado.

Tres sonrientes mujeres cruzaron la puerta con Esme. Las tres eran altas, rubias, de ojos dorados y absolutamente hermosas. Tanya era delicada en su andar y Kate lucía muy alegre. En cambio Irina parecía buscar algo y por sus gestos ya me había olido.

Detrás, Carlisle entraba con la pareja y un hombre enorme y vivaz que pasaba el brazo sobre su hombro con familiaridad. Todos los vampiros son bellos pero el era musculoso y enorme. Me recordó de inmediato a un gladiador romano, obviamente sin el atuendo. Traía suéter y pantalones oscuros y tenia una bella sonrisa. Genero en mi una aceptación inmediata y parecía muy amigo de Carlisle.

-Donde esta la pequeña? He visto muchas cosas en mis viajes pero que tu hijo se case con una humana, y que ella nos acepte me parece increíble. Ya quiero conocerla! – dijo risueño.

Trague en seco preocupada, pues no sabia que era una novedad. Al segundo tenia a Edward junto a mi que tomaba mi mano y me sonreía, divertido. Caminamos hacia la estancia y mentalmente revise mi atuendo para ver si estaba bien.

Todos giraron hacia mi y me ruborice al instante. Alice y Jasper estaban saludando a la pareja que entro con Carlisle, cuando ellos también me prestaron atención. Edward se acerco y pasando su brazo por mi cintura, les sonrió.

-Buenas tardes a todos... Bienvenidos! – Las mujeres le sonrieron al instante y entonces me sujeto aun mas contra su flanco. – Para los que no nos conocemos, yo soy Edward y esta es mi prometida, Bella.

-Encantada! – dije con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces el grandullón sonriente se acerco a nosotros y estrecho la mano de Edward con entusiasmo. Me sorprendió que el le sonriera ampliamente. Su mente debía revelarle a mi prometido que era bien intencionado con nosotros. Extendió la mano hacia mi y se la di, a lo que respondió con un beso sobre ella.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si es muy hermosa! – y cerro los ojos – y huele muy bien.- Entonces, golpeo el hombro de Edward haciendo mucho ruido y se rió – Debes cuidar mucho esta dulzura! No puedo imaginarme como te las arreglas para... – y Edward frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, como avergonzado.

-Emmet, déjame presentarte como corresponde! – dijo Carlisle apresurándose y evitando que terminara la frase – Chicos, este es mi muy buen amigo, Emmet McCarty. Nos conocimos en Irlanda hace ya... mucho! –y el se inclino en caballeroso gesto.- Emmet ellos son Edward y Bella, por supuesto. Luego esta Jasper y su esposa Alice – y se acerco para darles la mano - y allí atrás esta mi hija, Rosalie.

Algo extraño sucedió. Emmet después de saludar a Jasper levanto la cabeza y se quedo observando a Rosalie, algo que fue reciproco porque ella también se quedo estática, aunque fueran solo unos segundos. Mire automáticamente a Edward y vi que le sonreía complacido a Alice. Así que esta era la sorpresa que los tenia tan contentos? Rosalie finalmente encontraría el amor en Emmet? Cuando estuvieron cerca, ella sonrió altanera y el tomo su mano para besarla

-Enchanté, Mademoiselle! –

Le sonrió pícaro y se le hicieron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Ella le retribuyo la sonrisa con ganas y estaba todo dicho. Luego se acercaron a mi Eleazar y Carmen que me parecieron muy dulces y muy amables. Carmen dijo algo que no entendí y Edward me lo tradujo diciendo: "Es español y dice que eres encantadora"

Luego me acerque a las mujeres. Entendía su cara de desconcierto disimulado bajo unas sonrisas simpáticas. Pero la mas difícil era la de Irina. Mantenía una postura tensa y observaba a Edward de arriba abajo mientras el sonreía a las otras y les decía cosas como que era agradable volverlas a ver. En un momento, la miro fijo.

-Irina, estas muy callada. Raro en ti! Como estas? – ella levanto una ceja al ver que el levantaba mi mano y la besaba tiernamente. El gesto de Edward me pareció un desafío hacia ella, pero lo deje pasar.

-Estoy muy bien. Y estoy algo callada porque estoy decidiendo que hacer. Tengo otra invitación para pasar navidades con unos amigos en Las Vegas que promete... No se si me quedare. – me miro despreciativamente. Sus hermanas la observaron y bajaron su rostros para luego mirarse brevemente. Era como un mensaje en clave.

-Oh, lamento oir eso! – dijo Esme – He organizado todo para presentar a Bella a la familia y disfrutar de una Navidad como suelen hacerlo los humanos. Igualmente, te agradezco que hayas venido a saludarnos! Si cambias de opinión, siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa!

Amaba a mi suegra. Muy hábil en ser cortes pero poniendo un limite a su indirecto comentario de que no estaba cómoda entre nosotros. Y además, en cierta forma, daba por hecho que se iría.

Nos sentamos en el living y todos charlaron animadamente. La chimenea estaba encendida ,y a modo de juego, Esme propuso que todos armáramos el árbol. Fue muy divertido ver como Jasper y Edward traían un pino gigantesco de mas de dos metros para colocar junto a la escalera. Y también lo era observar a los vampiros a súper velocidad colgando adornos por doquier. Todos menos Irina, que salio por la puerta hacia el bosque en completo silencio y no volvió.

Alice y Esme adornaron la escalera, los marcos que dividían el comedor y la cocina. Solo faltaban las luces, que quedaron puestas con precisión en segundos. Era tan hermoso! Sonreí y me sorprendí con la hazaña de los presentes al haberlo hecho tan rápido. Aunque extrañamente, para ellos también resulto divertido. Muchas risas sonaron en la estancia.

Cuando ya estaba todo arreglado, Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo escaleras arriba para que pusiera, en el tope del árbol, la estrella. Era enorme y dorada. Y a continuación encendieron las luces.

Nuestro pino navideño era una obra de arte, con cientos de luces blancas que parecían estrellitas. Luego me entere que las había traído Emmet de Paris, especialmente a pedido de Carlisle.

Edward me bajo súper rápido en brazos por la escalera y nos quedamos contemplando el árbol, al igual que el resto. Era una imagen familiar algo particular, pero maravillosa.

-Miren! – dijo Alice – Están parados bajo el muérdago! Ya saben lo que eso significa... – y todos nos miraron como esperando.

Mire a Edward nerviosa y se rió. Me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho contra el, poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que lograba en mi cualquier cosa que quisiera... y entonces me beso. Pero no me dio uno breve, me dio un beso de verdad! Nuestros labios entreabiertos, disfrutándose con amor pero con pasión al mismo tiempo. Lleve mis manos a su cuello, perdiendo total noción de donde estaba, cuando alguien tosió levemente.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando cuando vi a tu damita. Vaya... Sorprendente! Y habrá momentos en donde...

-Emmet... – dijo Edward, diría que algo avergonzado.- Creo que no es momento para responder esas cuestiones.

-Ok, mi amigo! No preguntare ahora si me respondes después. – y le guiño un ojo. Esperaba que no sugiriera lo que me imaginaba. Y al segundo me ruborice, por lo que Emmet rió con fuerza.

Nos sentamos en los sillones nuevamente y Emmet se puso a contar sus aventuras en el viejo mundo y en el nuevo. Había viajado a través de los años por todos los continentes. Era un vampiro interesante y divertido.

Las mujeres siguieron a Esme a la biblioteca para hablar de arte y moda, los hombres fueron al despacho de Carlisle y nosotros a la cocina. Cene junto a Edward, quien me miraba con una sonrisa. Lo notaba contento y relajado, y eso también se reflejaba en mi.

Nos íbamos a acostar. Pase por la biblioteca y deje un "buenas noches", lo mismo a los hombres en el despacho y subimos tranquilamente.

Fui al baño y me puse mi camisón color damasco, el que me dio la primera noche que pase en la casa de Chicago. Para cuando volví a la cama, Edward había descubierto mi lado y me esperaba con las luces de las mesitas prendidas. El ambiente de la habitación era intimo y tenue, y me regalo una sonrisa sugerente al verme mientras levantaba una ceja.

-A que se debe la ocasión? Hace mucho que no te lo ponías. – y mientras decía esto me arropaba.

-Creí que te gustaba...

-Claro que si! Aunque es algo traslucido sin la robe... – y me miro, seductor.

-Me iré a cambiar si... – y me retuvo con un beso mientras deslizaba un dedo por el escote en v del camisón. El correr de su dedo helado sobre mi piel me dio escalofríos.

-Debemos portarnos bien... – susurro - Hay mucha gente que escucha en la casa – y me reí.

-Que es lo que quería saber Emmet? – y se rió bajito.

-Como soporto besarte y no llegar a mas. – y me mordí el labio. Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Se refería a mi como...

-Mujer. Parece que es muy apasionado e incapaz de contenerse en lo que al sexo se refiere. Al menos, eso quería decirme cuando lo interrumpí – comento, observándome con una sonrisa

-Oh! Así que Rosalie y el... – y asintió. Se acerco a mi y me beso provocativamente. Sus labios impetuosos entreabrieron los míos, mientras la punta de su lengua apenas tocaba la mía. Si el esperaba que me comportara no podía besarme así! Mi corazón se había acelerado en un segundo – Y... eso... será... pronto? – susurre aun movilizada

-No quiero saber mucho, amor! – dijo mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello - Me parece algo intimo. Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie es mi hermana. – asentí y le di la razón.

-Si te pregunto algo me responderás con la verdad? – y capte su atención, deteniendo la tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo.

-Por supuesto... como siempre! – y deslizo su dedo por mi mejilla.

-Como es que las mujeres Denali no te son atractivas? Son realmente muy hermosas.

-Bella... Por que deseas saber?

-Dijiste que me responderías! – y suspiro. Se acomodo en la cama, apoyando su codo en la almohada y dejando su rostro cerca del mío, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi brazo.

-Ellas te parecen bonitas por su naturaleza, pero no llamaron mi atención. No lo se! Es de lo mas normal. No hubo química con ninguna de ellas.

-Y como es que sabes que Irina tenia interés por ti? – y me miro unos segundos. Estaba meditando si me respondía o no.

-Te contesto porque no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, especialmente cuando seremos marido y mujer – y me estaba pendiendo nerviosa – Ella me beso.

-Que? – y ya quería salir de la cama cuando el me retuvo.

-Espera! Nos conocimos porque ellas me emboscaron en un callejón, una noche que había salido a caminar. Dijeron que era porque mi aroma era similar al de Carlisle. Y sabes que puedo leer sus mentes – y me había calmado un poco, porque el se había puesto a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo – Ella pensaba toda clase de cosas sobre mi aunque ninguna hablaba de amor. Solo de sexo y deseo. Fue cuando me acorralo y me beso. No estaba interesado en tener sexo con una vampiresa solo porque ella estaba dispuesta. Especialmente si tenían algún vinculo de amistad con mi padre. Son cosas que dejan marca, y no tenia intención ni humor para algo así. Yo aspiraba en ese momento a tener una compañera como Esme lo era para Carlisle y ella no llenaba los requisitos. Así que... eso es todo. Satisfecha? – lo pensé un momento.

-Y como quedo en claro que tu no querías nada con ella?

-Pues el beso fue un impulso de su parte y yo no le respondí. Aunque lamente que ella fuera la que me diera mi primer beso.

Y eso me dio tristeza. Edward había sido el primer hombre que me besaba. Pensaba que yo también era la primera que lo besaba. Y noto enseguida mi desencanto. Me arropo con las mantas y se acerco a mi apoyándose a ambos lado de mi cuerpo, acercando su glorioso rostro al mío.

-Bella, si lo piensas bien, eso no fue un beso. Tu lo hiciste aquella noche y nunca podré olvidarlo. Tus labios dejaron un cosquilleo estremecedor sobre los míos. Y, si lo recuerdas bien, no pude resistir devolvértelo con el mismo candor y con todo el amor que aun no sabia que sentía por ti. Así que para mi, ese fue mi primer beso.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Nuestras bocas siempre deseosas y avarientas de la otra se conjugaban una vez mas. Sus brazos se cerraban sobre mi espalda, deslizando sus manos suaves y cariñosas sobre ella, mientras yo acariciaba su nuca y sus orejas. El beso, apasionado y provocador, tenia a nuestras lenguas jugando vencidas. Cuando mis fuerzas ya eran escasas y mis quejidos en su boca comenzaban a hacerse audibles, el empezó a hacerlo leve hasta volverlo solo una caricia. Mi respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad, mientras el apoyaba su frente en la mía, dejando leves besos en mis mejillas.

-Feliz Nochebuena, amor! Duerme bien. Mañana será un día divertido! Estaré aquí cuando amanezcas.

Me acurruque en sus brazos apoyándome en su pecho, aun envuelta en las mantas para dormirme tranquila y feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Y que me dicen? Llego Emmet! Finalmente lo que tanto todas preguntaban ha sucedido. Espero esten contentas. Que nos cuentan? Unos capis relajados y divertidos nos quedan por delante mientras los tortolos se miman. Que opinan? **__**Si, han visto que Jake en esta historia es un niño... pero los niños maduran, crecen. Ellos no son unos niños cualquiera... **_

___**Como siempre y hasta el cansancio repetiremos lo mismo: GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI! Nos hace muy felices sus alertas y reviews. Sin ustedes que seria de la historia y de nosotras? Recuerden que siempre en el perfil de facebook pueden encontrar musica y fotos que ilustran los capis.**_

_**Les deseamos un gran fin de semana y las esperamos el proximo viernes. **_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	10. CAPITULO 9 AÑO NUEVO CON SORPRESA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9 – AÑO NUEVO CON SORPRESA<strong>

Bella POV

La mañana de Navidad fue maravillosa. Me desperté con sus caricias y con un "Feliz Navidad" después de un beso monumental. Cuando bajamos toda la familia me esperaba. Todos se habían cambiado de ropa y lucían relajados e informales.

La sala era otra: El árbol lucia lleno de paquetes y en el centro de la estancia estaba el piano de la sala de música. Mire a Edward sorprendida y pregunte balbuceando que como... y el solo sonrió. Era una tonta! Como preguntarles a un aquelarre de vampiros con extrafuerza como habían bajado un piano de la planta alta. Probablemente se lo habían lanzado como si fuera un libro desde el primer piso. Me hubiera gustado ver eso!

Alice había arreglado para que intercambiáramos un solo regalo entre nosotros, incluyendo a los huéspedes. Así fue como Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron regalos con Eleazar y Carmen; Tanya y Kate lo hicieron con Jasper y Alice; y entonces lo mas interesante del intercambio se produjo cuando Rose y Emmet debían intercambiar regalos entre ellos, al igual que Edward y yo.

Rose compro para Emmet, aconsejada por Carlisle, un bello porta billetes de plata. Hizo que le grabaran sus iniciales y agrego un trébol de 4 hojas, el trébol por Irlanda y de cuatro hojas para la buena suerte. Emmet miro maravillado el regalo. Creí que se lanzaría sobre ella, pero sin mas tomo sus manos y dejo un beso tierno en cada una de ellas. "Siempre estará conmigo... lo prometo" y Rosalie le dio una gran sonrisa.

Luego el le entrego un paquete forrado en papel dorado que ella abrió rompiéndolo. La caja era de terciopelo y decía "Cartier" en letras doradas. Pero todos nos quedamos de boca abierta cuando ella la abrió: un bellísimo brazalete multicolor estaba dentro. Formaba una bella enredadera en zafiros, esmeraldas, rubíes y diamantes. Realmente el brazalete era una joya increíble y se llamaba "Tutti fruti". Ella se quedo boquiabierta mientras el la miraba expectante, a la espera de alguna palabra.

-Yo... yo... – balbuceo ella – Es muy hermoso! Pero es una locura!

-Entre las cosas que traje de Paris elegí esto para ti. Lo aceptaras? Di que si… – El tomo el brazalete y lo puso en su muñeca en un ciantamen. Ella pestaño pero sabia internamente que estaba encantada. El parecía acertar con el hecho que le encantaría .

-Muchas gracias, Emmet! Feliz Navidad! – y entonces ella se acerco a su rostro y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. El grandulón parecía bajo un hechizo y solo pudo llevar la mano a su pómulo, como guardando el beso con adoración.

Después de que todas nos acercamos a verla, Rosalie orgullosa mostraba su regalo y le regalaba una mirada sugestiva a Emmet con el rabillo del ojo. Eran muy tiernos!

Ahora me tocaba a mi y realmente me sentía que era una tontería lo que le daría a Edward, pero esta era yo y esperaba que a el le gustara. "Feliz Navidad!" dije extendiendo mis manos con una caja breve de unos 15 por 20. El se acerco y me dejo un breve beso y me sonrió.

Dentro había un portarretrato de plata inglesa antigua, cincelado a mano cuyo diseño rectangular tenia una leve curva en la parte superior. Parecía lleno de una filigrana que formaba como una enredadera. Lo encontramos con Alice recorriendo negocios y puse en ella una foto mía que fue sacada a principio del año en el bar. La había guardado entre mis cosas. Cuando el la abrió esbozo una gran sonrisa. Me abrazo y dejo un beso en mis labios.

-Es un gran regalo y estas increíblemente hermosa en esta foto!

-Si, aunque un poco triste, no?

-No, para nada. Refleja esa mirada desconcertante e inquisitiva que tanto amo en ti. Gracias! – y sonreí

-De nada.

-Y ahora mi regalo… Ven por aquí.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones que ahora rodeaban el piano. El puso mi portarretrato sobre el y se sentó. Me ubico de pie a su derecha y me miro con sus ojos brillantes, pero serio.

-Este es mi regalo: Es una melodía que escribí para ti.

A continuación el piano empezó a dejar bellísimas notas que acariciaban mi alma. Cada golpe de los martillos sobre las cuerdas provocaba que la onda expansiva de cada nota corriera por mi cuerpo trasmitiéndome todo su amor. Las lagrimas traicioneras inundaron mis ojos y no sabia que mas hacer. El hizo un leve gesto corriéndose apenas en el banco del piano y me senté. Y apoye mis manos en sus hombros mientras la cadencia se volvía mas dulce, lenta hasta terminar cual cajita de música. Nos abrazamos y todos aplaudieron. Era un momento feliz.

A continuación, Esme trajo una bandeja para que picara algo mientras todos se reunían junto al piano a cantar canciones navideñas o algunas picaras, que Edward tocaba mientras Carlisle y Emmet cantaban, en memoria de sus años de amigos y salidas. Fue muy divertido!

La semana previa al año nuevo paso rápido. No volvió a nevar pero hacia mucho frío. Edward me abrigaba y nos íbamos a la cabaña para ver si podíamos tener un momento a solas, pero siempre éramos interrumpidos.

La primera vez por Jacob y Leah, quienes nos desearon feliz navidad. Y fue cuando Jacob me trajo un regalo: Un pequeño lobo tallado en madera. Dijo que lo había hecho el. Lo deje como adorno sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Edward realmente se comportaba como un niño, pues le tenia celos. Como tenerle celos a un niño de 7 años?

Al día siguiente, prendimos la chimenea y nos recostamos sobre la vieja alfombra a charlar, abrazados, cuando un poderoso estruendo nos sobresalto.

Salimos a la puerta y vimos caer dos enormes árboles, a lo lejos en el bosque. Edward me pidió que me quedara allí y salio a investigar pues era nuestro lado del tratado. Volvió enseguida, meneando la cabeza y riéndose.

-Que ha sucedido? Que fue eso?

-Pues que Emmet beso a Rosalie – y abrí la boca muy grande – Y ella no tuvo mejor idea que empujarlo y el por no caer, se agarro de los árboles. Y obviamente has visto los resultados! – y nos comenzamos a reir.

Otra tarde, estábamos en nuestro cuarto cuando Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas e impedir que siguiera leyendo. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos tirados sobre la cama. El parecía realmente muy entusiasmado, acariciando mi pierna sobre la suya cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Era Rosalie que quería hablar conmigo. El salio de la habitación rezongando y yo me reí. No se porque se enojaba si cuando llegaba el momento, el retrocedía sobre sus pasos.

Rose entro disculpándose y me reí. Charlamos sobre su situación actual: Se había enamorado de Emmet. Pero aunque el la había besado no habían hablado de nada importante.

-Bella, dime... Que puedo hacer?

-Pues no se que decirte! Con Edward todo fue gradual y paulatino. Y aunque no lo presionaba, siempre lograba que el fuera dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Fue un camino largo! Ustedes hacen 10 días que se conocen... Estas segura que estas enamorada de el?

-Si! Cuando no lo veo tengo ganas de llorar y cuando estoy con el quiero que me abrace y me bese todo el tiempo... Y lo hace, pero no me es suficiente. Te pasaba lo mismo?

-Si! Y lo peor es que tu hermano creía que no era merecedor del amor que le brindaba. Así que costo un poco. Pero Emmet esta prendado de ti... Eso puede verse a primera vista! Le preguntaste a Alice?

-No quiere hablar conmigo! Dice que no va a arruinar nada contándome el futuro! –e hizo un puchero involuntario.- Y pasado mañana se van! Tanya me dijo que deben volver a buscar a la idiota de Irina para luego seguir camino a su casa. Te das cuenta?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y pude notar que lo que rodaba por sus mejillas realmente no lo no eran. Parecía una sustancia densa y con un dejo plateado. Había visto llorar a Esme pero realmente nunca le había prestado atención. Cuando lo iba a tocar, ella quito mi mano. "No lo hagas, es mi ponzoña. No se si puede hacerte daño" – y volvió a llorisquear. Salio corriendo de la habitación sin decir mas.

Jamás la había visto así! Ella era orgullosa y altiva, nunca un signo de debilidad.

Los días pasaron y la halle mas tranquila. Aunque las miradas que se echaban con Emmet eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, fogosas. Hable con Alice y me tranquilizo diciéndome que todo era parte de enamorarse, y que para ella era su primera vez. Que no me preocupara. También hable con Edward y me dijo lo mismo. Ambos sabían algo y no me lo querían decir!

La noche del año nuevo, la celebración fue tranquila. Todos me acompañaron a la mesa aunque yo fuera la única que cenaba. Esme se había lucido con el arreglo del comedor: su mejor mantel, la platería y copas de cristal. Todo era hermoso y romántico.

Edward toco el piano el resto de la velada. Jasper abrió champagne y sirvió copas para todos ya que deseaban brindar, cuando el gran reloj del primer piso comenzó a marcar los campanazos de la medianoche. Cada uno tomo a su pareja y la beso deseándole un feliz año. 1931 nos prometía amor y felicidad y estaba ansiosa porque las alcanzáramos.

Cuando Edward se alejo pudimos ver como Emmet tomaba a Rosalie de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente. Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que no sospechaban nada. Y juraría que cuando el la soltó, si hubiera podido, ella se hubiera ruborizado.

Y el día había llegado. Finalmente todos nos dejarían para volver a casa. Rosalie tenia una cara terrible y al llegar cerca del mediodía nos reunimos en la sala para despedirnos.

-Realmente les agradecemos que nos hayan invitado. Pasamos unos días maravillosos. Y Bella, ha sido un placer conocerte! – dijo Carmen tomando a Eleazar de la mano, mientras el sonreía. Era un hombre callado pero amable.

-El placer ha sido todo nuestro! Ha sido divertido! – dijo Carlisle pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Esme. Todos reímos

-Y gracias por invitarnos a visitarlos. Prometemos hacerlo pronto – dijo Jasper junto a Alice.

Edward estaba muy callado mirándose con Alice, sonrientes, mientras la pobre Rosalie tenía una cara de pena que me partía el corazón. Había discutido con Edward por esto y el me sostenía que no era bueno meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Que debían mantenerse al margen para que todo siguiera su curso... pero no podía ver a Rosalie triste.

-Carlisle, si me permites... – dijo Emmet y se aclaro la garganta. Todos le prestamos atención y Edward me tomo de la cintura y sin que nadie viera, me guiño un ojo.

-Dime, Emmet

-Bueno, quería anunciar que no volveré a Alaska por el momento.- y Rosalie comenzó a cambiar el semblante.

-Eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros mientras decides tu siguiente paso.

-Gracias! Pero deseo decir algo mas… – y se paro erguido y decidido - Deseo hacerte una pregunta muy importante: sabes que me dejo llevar por lo que el destino me plante y fue así como me trajo a tu hogar. A lo cual debo estar tremendamente agradecido. Después de mucho andar por el mundo, fue en tu casa donde encontré el amor de mi vida. Así que sin mas preámbulos y delante del resto de la familia, deseo pedirte la mano de tu hija Rosalie.- y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedamos mas que sorprendidos a excepción de Carlisle, Edward y Alice. Esos tres! Mi primera reacción fue mirar a Edward, que me sonrió cómplice. Luego observe a Rosalie, que no salía de su asombro.

-Que? – grito ella, y su cara de furia era increíble. Emmet se acerco e intento tomarle la mano. Ella la retiro de su alcance.

-Pero… no estas contenta? Creí que era lo que deseabas, Rose.- dijo con algo de desesperación - Yo te amo! – y parecía que sus palabras solo la ponían mas furiosa.

-Y NO SE TE OCURRIO PENSAR QUE TENIAS QUE PREGUNTARME A MI PRIMERO? – su grito fue atronador y a continuación salio corriendo de la habitación con una velocidad que pareció desaparecer.

-Pero... – dijo Emmet desconcertado - Carlisle?

-Te diré… que tienes mi bendición! – dijo algo risueño – Y si logras alcanzarla primero y convencerla después, pues… es toda tuya! – y todos reímos.

Emmet salio a la misma velocidad a buscarla y nos reímos aun mas fuerte. Especialmente Alice y Edward. Alice después nos confirmo que Emmet no solo la alcanzaba y la convencia, sino que tenia listo su anillo en el bolsillo de su saco. Y que ella estaría encantada! La boda seria muy pronto a celebrar el día de San Valentín.

Despedimos al resto bajo la galería en la puerta. Todos se subieron al Buick y partieron bajo el día gris, mientras el viento parecía anunciar que nevaría nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Hola! Pero nos parece que falta no? Es poco? ... seguimos<p> 


	11. CAPITULO10 UNA VOZ EN LA OSCURIDAD

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.10 – UNA VOZ EN LA OSCURIDAD<strong>

Bella POV

Luego que nuestros huéspedes se fueron y las cosas entre Rosalie y Emmet se solucionaron, la casa volvió a su armonía usual.

Después de ese día, Emmet dormía en la habitación de Rosalie y nadie se atrevió a preguntar ni a poner nada en tela de juicio. Si me ponía a pensar era muy lógico: lo mismo ocurría con nosotros, que estábamos en igual situación. Aunque ellos gozaban de las ventajas de ser ambos de la misma especie y poder disfrutar de ciertas cosas que Edward no se animaba conmigo. Y esas ventajas, provocaban que, en mas de una ocasión, tuviera que dormir sola, ya que Edward no soportaba "escuchar" lo juguetones que se ponían esos dos.

Previo a retomar el instituto, nos divertimos mucho mientras practicaba con Edward y el resto de los chicos mis lecciones de manejo. El estaba muy orgulloso de mi: decía que había aprendido muy rápido y lo hacia muy bien, aunque los muchachos se reían y decían que lo hacia muy despacio. Es que yo no tenia súper reflejos como ellos! Tal vez, en mi próxima vida. Tome mi examen y obtuve mi licencia sin problemas. Estaba contentísima!

Pero el tiempo del ocio hacia terminado y debíamos volver a los estudios. Todos, excepto Rosalie. Carlisle se presento con ella para hablar con el director y contarle que había ganado una beca para terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra y luego continuar allí. Que como debía preparase no volvería. Suertuda!

Ya quedaba muy poco para terminar el semestre, solo unos meses y seriamos libres! Libres para casarnos, amarnos y luego renacer a una nueva vida. Estaba tan ansiosa!

Alice no hacia otra cosa mas que hablar con Rosalie por los preparativos de su boda y yo presenciaba esas reuniones un poco triste. Porque en realidad deseaba que fueran los míos. No tanto por todo el tema del vestido y la fiesta, sino porque deseaba convertirme en la Sra. de Edward Cullen. Y también para nosotros todo seria diferente. No deseábamos una gran boda, todo lo contrario de Rose.

Emmet le había dicho que todo lo que ella deseara para la boda lo considerara un hecho. Le dejo instrucciones a Alice de que no escatimara en gastos y así era.

El vestido estaba siendo confeccionado por Alice en tiempo record en satén y encajes de Bruselas, que ella había conseguido en Port Ángeles. La ceremonia seria en la mansión y vendrían nuevamente los primos de Alaska y amigos de Emmet desde Irlanda. Como estábamos ya cerca de la primavera, se habían encargado cientos de rosas pálidas, y azares para engalanar la parte trasera de la casa que daba al río. Sin dudas seria muy hermoso. Nosotros teníamos en cambio la idea que seria algo intimo y pequeño pero aun no habíamos ultimado detalles.

Hoy había sido un día insufrible en el instituto. Una clase de algebra aburrida, una de biología que ya había estudiado con Edward... Y la de historia, donde Jasper tuvo una discusión con el profesor sobre la guerra de Secesión. Edward se daba vuelta echándole miradas asesinas, mientras Alice tiraba de su manga, pero era inútil. Estaba cegado y apasionado en ella. El profesor le pidió explicaciones sobre sus conocimientos y el dijo que su abuelo había peleado en esa guerra y que su padre la había estudiado toda su vida.

Así que, agotados, subimos al auto para volver a casa. Edward tomo mi mano y me guiño el ojo. Eso quería decir que dejaríamos a los chicos cerca de la entrada e iríamos a la cabaña a descansar. Daba gracias al cielo por ello!

No había vuelto a nevar desde Año nuevo pero los días seguían siendo grises y fríos. La nieve había comenzado a derretirse aquí y allá. De entre los manchones blancos brotaban nuevamente matas verdes que empezaban a crecer y a florecer, haciendo que nuestros bosques volvieran lentamente a su verdor usual.

Nuestra cabaña estaba casi lista. Solo faltaban algunos muebles en la planta baja. La cocina y el baño estaban listos, lo mismo que la planta alta, donde estaba nuestro cuarto. La chimenea había quedado muy bonita, con sus piedras grises y su repisa barnizada. Y un gran sofá verde frente a ella nos servia para leer y mimarnos cuando pasábamos nuestras tardes solos. Ya podíamos decir que era nuestro hogar!

Estacionamos y Edward me tomo de la mano para bajar del auto, contentos de obtener nuestro relax del día. Llegamos a la galería y cuando iba a abrir la puerta el me detuvo. Frunció el ceño, me tomo en brazos y volvió al auto en segundos. Abrió la puerta del conductor y me sentó ante el volante, dejo sus libros y me miro muy serio:

-Tenlo encendido. Si te grito, conduce lo mas rápido que puedas a la casa. –me ordeno en voz baja

-Edward, que sucede?

-Por una vez haz lo que digo sin cuestionarme, por favor. – y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que se me saldría del pecho.

Desapareció delante de mis ojos a gran velocidad y entro en la casa. A los dos minutos lo tenia junto a mi nuevamente. Me ayudo a bajarme, beso mi frente y me llevo al interior.

-Edward... que...

-Alguien ha estado aquí. – y me desconcertó su afirmación

-Seguramente ha sido alguno de los niños! Y eso que les advertí...

-No. Quien haya estado aquí es uno de nosotros. Pero no reconozco su efluvio. – y mi estomago dio un vuelco.

-Crees que alguno de los Vulturis...

-No es ninguno de ellos. A menos que sea alguien que no nos vino a visitar en aquella oportunidad. Bella, observa por favor, si ves algo diferente en la casa.

Fui a la planta alta y revise los cajones, el baño y el armario. Nada faltaba ni note nada inusual. Podría ser que mi portarretrato, el que le había regalado a Edward para Navidad estuviera algo fuera de lugar, pero no lo podía asegurar.

Baje nuevamente, recorrí la cocina, y en la estancia mire nuestro gramófono, nuestros discos y libros. Y aquí si había algo diferente. Un libro faltaba del estante. Lo encontré junto a la mesa de arrime junto al sofá.

-Edward... Yo no deje este libro aquí. – se acerco a mi y observo sin tocar nada.

-"Drácula"... Estas segura?

-Si, el ultimo libro que saque de allí fue Romeo y Julieta, porque debía llevarlo conmigo a clase. – el lo tomo y lo hojeo. – Notas algo diferente?

-Su efluvio: enebro, oxido, anís y sal. De lo mas irritante, te diré!

-Quien puede ser? – y pase mis manos por su cintura. Me daba inquietud que un hematófago rondara nuestra casa.

-No lo se! Puede ser un nómada de paso, tratando de entender porque mi aroma es tan intenso aquí, conviviendo con el tuyo. Eso seria difícil de comprender para cualquiera de nosotros.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato en esa posición. Necesitaba que mi corazón volviera a la normalidad. El acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme, mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza. Aquí tampoco podríamos estar tranquilos hoy.

Volvimos a la casa enseguida. Entramos preocupados, comentándole a la familia lo ocurrido, incluido Carlisle que nos escuchaba muy atento. Alice estaba mas que preocupada pues no había visto nada. Edward había traído el libro y todos tomaron especial atención sobre el aroma del intruso.

Jasper y Emmet salieron a ver si encontraban huellas y siguieron el efluvio hasta perderse junto al río que dividía el tratado. Lo que notaron es que no había huellas, por lo que creían que el intruso trato de ser cuidadoso y no dejar indicios.

No pudimos llegar a mas conclusiones, pero de ahora en mas una vez por día se turnarían para recorrer nuestra parte del tratado buscando pistas. Y eso seria todo.

Pasaron un par de semanas sin novedades y sin que detectáramos la presencia del extraño otra vez. Las patrullas diarias no habían reportado nada.

Hoy había despertado extrañada al ver por mi ventana algo que hasta ahora no había podido apreciar en Forks: una mañana de sol. El cielo tenia un azul inusual y no había ni una sola nube.

-Buen día! – Gire y encontré a Edward sonriente sentado a mi lado.

-Buen día! – y estire mis brazos buscando mi beso matutino. El se inclino y me abrazo, envolviéndome en las mantas, para besarme dulcemente.

-Hay un bello día de sol afuera y sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? – y sonreí con ganas mientras lo apretaba contra mi

-Significa que no iremos al instituto y tendré un rato mas para abrazarte así? – y el se rió, dejando un beso suave en mis labios.

-Significa que tu Si iras al instituto pero nosotros no... – y eso ya no me gustaba - además de que te llevaras el auto. Serás prudente, verdad? – y ya estaba contenta nuevamente.

-En serio? Si, seré prudente. Confía en mi! – y se acerco a dejar un beso no tan inocente en mi boca. Saboreando primero mi labio superior y luego el inferior. – Mmm... – y enrede mis manos en su pelo para besarnos apasionadamente cuando...

-Hey, hermanitos! – unos golpes atronadores en la puerta hicieron que nos sobresaltáramos y que me aferrara a el como si la fueran a derribar – Se hace tarde para concurrir a clases! Mejor se apuran! – y las carcajadas se oían fuertes mientras al parecer bajaba la escalera. Emmet! Le encantaba molestarnos.

Edward gruño bajo pero en lugar de ponernos de mal humor, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo volví a besar. Entonces el se rió y me dijo "Lo malo es que tiene razón. Arriba!" y refunfuñe mientras el me obligaba a sentarme en la cama.

Después de vestirme y desayunar, Edward me acompaño al auto. Me dio los últimos consejos e instrucciones mientras los muchachos nos observaban desde la entrada.

-En serio no me puedo quedar en casa? – proteste una vez mas.

-Bella... Falta poco para terminar el semestre, y es bueno que socialices con las demás. Vamos!

-Puedo saltarme la clase de gimnasia? – y el se rió.

-Es bueno para ti! Se buena niña. – inclino la cabeza y me sonrió seductor, para luego besarme dulcemente. Quien podía decir "no"?

-Te veré luego entonces! – Y así salí lentamente

El camino al instituto fue tranquilo y se debía a que aun era temprano. Pero dado que era mi primera vez sola en el auto, mejor que lograra un lugar amplio para estacionar. Llegue sin complicaciones y deje el auto cómodamente cerca del gimnasio, que era mi ultima clase.

El día fue aburrido sin los chicos pero sobre todo, extrañaba horrores a Edward. No tenia con quien hablar y tuve que soportar las murmuraciones de Lauren a mis espaldas con las otras, suspirando y diciendo que extrañaba no ver a Edward! Bruja! Y lo peor era que lo hacia con toda intención de molestarme!

A la hora del almuerzo una niña se sentó conmigo. Su nombre era Bree Tanner y compartía conmigo la clase de Ingles. Charlamos animadamente sobre algunos clásicos y me alegro que habláramos. Había sido agradable. Así transcurrió el resto de las clases cuando llegue a gimnasia.

Hoy tocaba atletismo, así que la Sra. Wilkinson primero nos dio algo de calistenia para luego correr postas. Tuve un tropiezo al salir de la mía y caí pesadamente, causando la risa del equipo contrario y el enojo del mío. Habíamos perdido valiosos segundos por mi culpa pero lo había recuperado una de las chicas que era muy rápida. Y finalmente ganamos.

Después de transpirar fuimos a las duchas y a los casilleros a cambiarnos. Como siempre, quedaba para lo ultimo. Mientras terminaba de vestirme, una de las chicas me miro feo al dejarme sola. Odiaba quedarme sola en ese lugar!

Cuando finalmente salía de allí y cruzaba el enorme gimnasio, todas las luces se apagaron, dejándome casi a oscuras. Apenas se filtraban por las banderolas superiores algunos haces de sol. El ambiente en total silencio y con una pesada penumbra me resultaba espeluznante. En medio del silencio, solo podía escuchar mi respiración que se aceleraba. Intente correr a la puerta cuando me paralice al escucharlo.

-_Isabella..._ – una voz profunda y grave me detuvo en seco. – _Debes ser mas cuidadosa, Isabella. No deberías estar sola en la oscuridad!_

-Quie... Quien es Ud.?

-_Eso no importa... Lo que importa es que debes estar protegida. No puedo creer que te hayan dejado sola hoy. Es un descuido imperdonable! _- mi corazón latía a mas no poder.

-IDENTIFIQUESE O COMENZARE A GRITAR!

-_De que te serviria gritar? __No llegarías a pronunciar mas que una letra antes que pudiera callarte si quisiera y lo sabes..._ - y trague en seco. Un vampiro me estaba advirtiendo... pero no entendía.

-..._Deben estar atentos a los indicios, Isabella. Tu eres su principal objetivo. Y todavía no entiendo por que!_

-Que desea de mi? Que quiere decir con todo esto? – había tirado mi bolso al piso y mis libros haciéndole frente. – SEA CLARO! -grite y no obtuve respuesta a cambio.

La puerta se abrió, y el entrenador entraba con el equipo de basketball a la cancha, haciendo que la luz del sol me cegara un momento. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban encontrar a nadie a oscuras.

Tome mis cosas y corrí hacia el auto. Las tire en el asiento, lo puse en marcha y salí a toda velocidad. Maldito día de sol! Me llevo solo minutos acercarme a casa. Cuando apenas había encarado el sendero boscoso que me llevaba a la mansión, Edward se trepo al sextante provocándome el susto de mi vida. Note su preocupación al encontrarse con mi cara descolocada, mis lagrimas, y mi palidez. Clave los frenos violentamente y salto elegantemente al camino, frente al auto.

Me baje corriendo y lo abrace, sollozando. Se que me hablaba y me decía algo pero me había aferrado a el, sujetándome con mis puños a su ropa como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire. Me tomo con fuerza de los hombros haciéndome reaccionar hasta que finalmente pude escuchar sus palabras.

-Bella! Por favor, cálmate amor! Ya estoy aquí!

-Alguien me embosco en el gimnasio! Y me dio una advertencia! – y mi llanto no cesaba, nublándome la vista. Aunque no me impedía ver su semblante desencajado y el cambio de color en sus ojos.

-Lo se. Alice te vio correr asustada pero no a el. Pudiste ver quien era?

-No! Solo era una voz en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>_

_**Se termino la temporada de paz? Ustedes que opinan... Nos enfrentamos a un nuevo obstaculo que sortear?**_

_**Digannos que les ha parecido esta entrega doble! Animense a dejar sus comentarios que les responderemos. Lo prometemos. **_

_**Han sido dias muy cansados y nos parecio oportuno adelantar un capi mas. Especialmente porque tal vez la semana proxima no podamos publicar. Es solo una posibilidad, que no podemos confirmarles hasta ultimo momento.**_

_**Como siempre: GRACIAS! Que mas podemos decirles... Por el apoyo, los comentarios, los reviews y los alertas. Sin ustedes no estariamos aqui!**_

_**Recuerden que pueden encontrar fotos y musica en nuestro perfil de facebook o en el blog que ilustran los capis.**_

_**Muy buen finde y gran semana!**_

_**Muaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	12. CAPITULO11 ALEGRIAS EMPAÑADAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.11 – ALEGRIAS EMPAÑADAS<strong>

Bella POV

Edward me subió al auto sin darme cuenta y llegamos en segundos a la casa. Alice nos aguardaba en la entrada y al parecer ya toda la familia sabia de lo ocurrido. Todavía no se me pasaba el susto, así que el me bajo y me abrazo mientras caminaba hasta que me senté en uno de los sillones del living rodeados por mi familia. Un momento de lucidez vino a mi mientras todos hablaban e intercambiaban ideas.

-Se dan cuenta que si hubiera querido, me hubiera matado allí mismo? O me hubiera llevado con el sin que nadie lo notara? – y a mis palabras le siguió un profundo silencio.

-Si, Bella. Y no puedo perdonarme no haber visto nada sobre esto. No se... como...

-Tal vez fuera un impulso de su parte... Algo no planeado y eso hubiera provocado que no lo vieras... verdad? – y parecía que el rash de adrenalina iluminaba mi cabeza. El resto me observaba expectante.

-Es factible y razonable. No lo crees, Alice? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, pero también paso lo de la cabaña y tampoco lo vi – Alice se tomaba la cabeza y Jasper apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros para contenerla – Lo siento!

-Alice, por favor, no te culpes! – dijo Edward, sentido.

-Es que eso también fue un impulso. Recuerdas lo que dijiste, Edward? Que si fuera un nómade no entendería nuestros efluvios tan consistentes en el lugar? Y si el entro por curiosidad?

-Si, Bella. Pero es alguien que nos conoce y sabe quienes somos... y que somos. Y su advertencia en realidad fue para protegerte – afirmo Emmet y todos asintieron

-Debemos estar atentos, reforzar las rondas y de ahora en mas, tu no vas sola a ninguna parte... Entendido? – Edward me miraba intensamente y solo pude asentir – Ya paso una vez que en un día de sol como este, aquel maldito te secuestro en plena calle. No me voy a arriesgar a que suceda otra vez algo similar! – tome sus manos y el las levanto para besarlas.

-El dijo que tu eras su objetivo pero que no entendía por que... Tiene sentido para ti, Bella? – pregunto Jasper

-No, honestamente no. No se me ocurre nada!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y Edward se acomodo en el sillón, sentándome sobre su regazo y abrazándome. Toda la situación nos tenia totalmente desconcertados.

Al día siguiente volvió a amanecer soleado y obviamente nos quedamos todos en casa. Nos dedicamos a recoger todos los periódicos viejos y darles un orden cronológico buscando noticias extrañas. Aunque no tenia idea que mirar. Lo cierto es que Forks y Port Ángeles no nos brindaban muchas noticias que digamos y hacían poca referencia a lo que sucedía en Seattle.

Volvieron los días grises y todos retomamos nuestra rutina habitual. Aunque desde ese día, en los momentos en que Edward no estaba conmigo, usualmente me hacían compañía Emmet y Rosalie. Así seria hasta su boda, para lo cual ya solo faltaban 20 días.

Las semanas previas no hubo novedades: no encontraron huellas ni rastros ni había habido nada extraño. Todos volvían a relajarse excepto Edward. No lograba que se relajara ni un segundo. Había intentado hacerlo reír, mimarlo y nada. Y lo peor es que por las noches cuando no cazaba se iba a buscar pistas dejándome sola. Y aunque me acompañaba hasta que me dormía, siempre me despertaba a mitad de la noche. Era como si supiera que no estaba conmigo. Era injusto!

Finalmente el día de la boda había llegado y todos estaban mas que emocionados, incluyéndome. Alice eligió vestidos en la gama del rosa ya que las flores que predominaban en los arreglos eran rosas rosado pálido. Todos eran diferentes. El mío era lánguido, en un tono muy tenue, y tenia un estilo de toga griega, con un solo hombro y un corsage drapeado y ajustado. Me recogió el cabello e hizo un Spencer corto en el mismo tono, ya que era la única que pasaba frío.

Cuando Edward entro al cuarto por mi, llevaba un impecable smoking negro y camisa blanca. Se veía esplendido! Fue la primera vez en semanas que me sonrió y que le llego a los ojos, brillantes y dorados. "Estas tan hermosa!" Me susurro al oído, para luego besarme dulcemente.

Al bajar encontré a las primas de Alaska que incluían a Irina esta vez, y que venia acompañada de un hombre alto y de mirada penetrante llamado Laurent. Luego estaban unos amigos de Emmet: Maggie, Siobhan y Liam que eran de Irlanda. Eran muy amables y divertidos, y por lo que veía también amigos de Carlisle.

Enseguida llegaron unos muchachos que en cuanto vieron a Emmet se abrazaron y bromearon con el: James con su esposa Victoria, Randall y Garrett que era alto y muy guapo. En cuanto vio a las Denali, pregunto a Edward por Kate, así que ahí podría haber otro flechazo. En total seriamos unas 40 o 50 personas. Era un grupo de vampiros mixto pero todos parecieron aceptar de buen grado mi humanidad. El ambiente era alegre y animado y eso me generaba tranquilidad.

Realmente los arreglos de Alice habían quedado increíbles y todo se veía maravilloso, lleno de flores y de rincones para sentarse a charlar, enmarcado en blanco. Parecía una escena de un cuento de hadas.

El bosque silencioso parecía acompañarnos ya que no había nada de viento y los árboles aun guardaban decorativamente la nieve caída al azar hace dos noches. Realmente parecía un escenario montado de fondo para el altar. Estaba formado por un arco con columnatas griegas sostenidas por una gran tela a otros mas pequeños, que caían suavemente, y a su alrededor cientos de rosas. La Alfombra de pétalos de flores que iba desde la casa hasta el perfumaba el ambiente, cuyo único sonido de fondo era el correr del río.

Edward me beso en la mejilla y dejo que me acomodara junto a la familia en la primera fila, mientras el se sentaba al piano para tocar para la entrada de la novia. Emmet parecía nervioso y eso me resultaba cómico.

Todos se pusieron de pie y esa fue la señal para que del piano empezara a brotar el bello Nocturno nº 8 de Chopin. Escuchar tocar a Edward llenaba mi alma y me conmovía profundamente. La música producía un efecto mágico en todos mientras Rosalie parecía flotar a medida que avanzaba hacia Emmet. Sus miradas brillantes y felices me movilizaban y no podía dejar de pensar como nos veríamos nosotros en un momento así.

Rosalie estaba tan hermosa! Su vestido de satén y encajes resaltaba su figura y la hacia ver etérea y delicada. Emmet también estaba muy guapo en su traje negro. Y era increíble su sonrisa cuando la miraba caminar hacia el del brazo de Carlisle.

Eleazar era ministro y fue quien oficio la ceremonia. Tras el discurso y previo al intercambio de anillos, pregunto a los asistentes si conocían algún impedimento para seguir adelante con la boda. Entonces, Emmet se dio vuelta, levanto una ceja a la audiencia y los apunto con un dedo como advertencia. Todos estallaron en carcajadas!

Tras los "acepto", las famosas palabras de "Los declaro marido y mujer" salieron de la boca de Eleazar para que Emmet tomara delicadamente a Rosalie y le diera un beso largo y tierno. Todos aplaudimos y note que Carlisle consolaba a una Esme muy emocionada.

Debo reconocer que también me afecto un poco. Edward paso su mano por mi cintura y dejo un beso en mi frente. Nosotros seriamos los próximos!

La tarde concluyo animada, con risas y música, gente bailando y vitoreando a los novios. Esa misma noche, partirían a Seattle para volar a New York y de allí navegarían a Europa. Un viaje largo. Los íbamos a extrañar! Aunque prometieron que volverían a tiempo para nuestra boda.

Emmet quería que Rosalie disfrutara viajando y el seria su guía. Ella estaba radiante y expectante por las aventuras que el le había prometido compartir. Se veían tan felices!

Cuando llego la hora de la despedida, y ya en ropa mas cómoda, Rosalie nos dio un abrazo a cada uno de nosotros, incluyéndome.

-Rose, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!

-Oh, Bella! Jamás creí que parte de mis sueños se cumplirían! El es todo lo que siempre soñé. Pronto será tu turno, hermana! Cuídate mucho, ya que no estaremos aquí para ayudar.

-Lo prometo! – y tras ella, también Emmet me dio un gran abrazo.

-Cuídate, pequeña! Y haz que ese novio tuyo se relaje un poco... Si sabes a que me refiero! – y me guiño un ojo, por lo que automáticamente me sonroje y Rose lo golpeo en el brazo.

El auto salio por el sendero de la casa mientras el crepúsculo llegaba. Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos por el sendero de flores que aun dejaba un rastro y atravesamos el arco del altar para acercarnos al río. En eso Alice nos dio la voz de alto y nos dimos vuelta. Pidió que nos quedáramos quietos y tomo una foto. Esperaba que saliera bien porque habíamos quedado tomados de las manos de semi perfil y mi vestido se vería muy bonito, pero por sobre todo, seria una de nuestras primeras fotos juntos.

Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura y seguimos caminando hasta la roca plana donde solíamos sentarnos. Se deshizo de su saco para apoyarlo en la piedra y así pudiera sentarme sobre el. Nos abrazamos y observamos como lentamente un sol amarillento se escondía tras los pinos.

-La ceremonia ha sido muy hermosa... – y un suspiro involuntario se escapo de mis labios.

-Si y ellos se veían muy felices. Crees que te sentirás así cuando te cases conmigo? – me pregunto.

-Edward, que pregunta! Me sentire tanto o mas feliz que Rosalie. No veo la hora de que ese día llegue.

-Todavía no te has arrepentido? – y me quede pensativa

-No... y no lo haré. Tu si? – y no me contestaba – No deseas que sea tu esposa?

-Nada me haría mas feliz! Pero desde que estamos juntos lo único que has logrado es siempre estar en vilo, con alguien procurando hacerte daño... No soy bueno para ti. Y no puedo darte...

-Hace dos minutos estaba muy contenta con las perspectivas de nuestra boda y ya estas hablando de cosas negativas que empañan el momento. Por que? Por que te empeñas en torturarte y lastimarme?

-No, amor. Jamás quiero lastimarte!

-Entonces no hables nunca mas de que no eres bueno para mi cuando yo solo puedo ver cosas buenas en nosotros, juntos. Extraño tus sonrisas, tus mimos, tus brazos rodeándome en las noches... Te extraño! Te necesito!

-Bella, lo siento! Pensé que estando de guardia...

-Basta! Si ha de pasar algo lo afrontaremos en su momento. Por ahora no podemos hacer mas que lo que ya hacemos. Tal vez no te sientas como yo y no te haga falta...

-Tu lo eres todo para mi. Mi razón de ser, de existir. Por supuesto que te extraño! Extraño no verte dormir, suspirar... Escucharte nombrarme mientras sueñas. – y acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar, deslizando el resto de su mano por mi cuello.- Y si te necesito. Mucho mas de lo que piensas.

-Te amo

-Y yo, Bella.

Acerco su rostro al mío y nos besamos de una forma que mostraba nuestro sentir y nuestra necesidad. Era un beso que reflejaba cuanto nos extrañamos pues hacia mucho que no compartíamos de esta manera nuestros labios vehementes y calidos. La punta de mi lengua se deslizo por su labio inferior y la suya salio a mi encuentro para acariciarse y disfrutarse. Me presiono a su cuerpo y me aferre a el mientras nuestras bocas se volvían avarientas y la respiración se aceleraba. Cuando la necesidad de aire me empezó a pasar factura el lo noto, y el beso se volvió leve y dulce.

Volvimos al interior de la casa para que yo cenara y nos fuéramos a dormir. El día había sido largo y estaba agotada. Pero lo bueno es que esa noche dormí entre sus brazos tras mimarnos y besarnos como hacia muchas noches no lo hacíamos.

Dormí como nunca y la mañana me sorprendió aun abrazada a el. Para cuando nos levantamos, de la ceremonia en el jardín trasero no quedaba rastro, solo los floreros de la casa lleno de rosas por doquier.

Así que después de desayunar, nos decidimos a ir a la cabaña. Quería revisar en concreto que mas faltaba para terminar nuestro hogar y además, tener el domingo para nosotros solos. Al parecer nos había hecho bien estar juntos anoche, pues amanecimos alegres y relajados.

Edward me subió a su espalda para correr a toda prisa. Me había acostumbrado al viaje pero sobre todo saboreaba la velocidad y el viento en mi cara.

Al llegar, se detuvo bastante lejos de la entrada, como a unos 100 metros y no entendía por que. Me deslice, apoyándome sobre mis pies y al querer avanzar, me detuvo. Estaba desconcertada... "Vuelve a mi espalda" me dijo. Y ya me estaba asustando.

Nos acercamos a la entrada en segundos cuando lo note. En el llamador de la puerta había un tulipán blanco manchado con lo que al instante me di cuenta que era sangre. Las gotas del viscoso liquido habían dejado su huella sobre nuestra puerta y hacía un camino en parte de la galería para perderse entre la grama cerca de nuestros pies.

Era una nueva advertencia y muy clara. Mi sollozo no tardo en llegar mientras me abrazaba a Edward, aun sobre su espalda, sin poder entender que es lo que querían decirnos.

Quien es este ser que desea hacernos daño?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Que les ha parecido. Hay alguien empeñado en poner nerviosa a nuestra idolatrada pareja y no de la mejor forma. Malogra los momentos familiares felices como la boda de Emmet y Rose. El acecho cobarde tras el anonimato... cualquiera se angustiaria como Bella, o no?**_

_**Gracias por estar ahi, los alertas y los reviews. Tambien a nuestros seguidores en Facebook y en twitter y todos los que nos siguen en silencio. Gracias por estar ahi.**_

_**Les dejamos un abrazo enorme y les deseamos un muy buen fin de semana**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	13. CAPITULO12 NUEVO AVISO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.12 – NUEVO AVISO<strong>

Bella POV

El episodio de la flor sangrante realmente me había perturbado. Recuerdo a Edward corriendo a la casa conmigo a cuestas, mientras el llanto no me abandonaba. Que diablos significaba todo esto?

Al llegar Esme me consoló, el dejo un beso en mi frente y junto con el resto de la familia salieron despedidos hacia la cabaña.

Investigaron en los alrededores y encontraron un venado muerto con el cuello desgarrado. Creen que allí la persona mojo la flor para luego secar al animal.

Alice me contó también que Edward lavo la puerta y el piso de la galería, y ya no había rastros de la advertencia. Que habían quemado la flor en la chimenea para que el aroma de la sangre terminara de extinguirse.

Después de eso, no solo Edward no quería dejarme sola ni un segundo sino que yo no lo deseaba tampoco. En las noches el me abrigaba porque yo lo abrazaba de tal forma que terminaba tiritando. El objetivo del acosador estaba dando resultado. Estaba asustada y ellos también.

Como necesitábamos mas información, por las tardes y después del instituto nos íbamos los cuatro a Port Ángeles, a trabajar en la hemeroteca de la biblioteca. Incluso una tarde nos escapamos durante el almuerzo y fuimos a Seattle para acceder a todavía mas información.

Recopilamos datos de diferentes diarios locales y de otras ciudades y distritos. Miramos cientos y cientos de hojas buscando hechos inusuales, robos desconcertantes o muertes inexplicables. Y lamentablemente encontramos muchos.

Fuimos hallando asesinatos extraños, personas desaparecidas e iban en aumento dos meses después que nos fuimos de Chicago. Todos ocurridos en diferentes ciudades. Los que mas nos llamó la atención fueron los que habían sido en los alrededores de Aberdeen.

Jasper encontró una noticia y nos junto en una mesa a murmurar mientras leía. El hecho, tan solo una semana después que nos mudáramos, relataba el desconcierto de la policía local. Unos excursionistas que se creía estaban extraviados, fueron hallados muertos en el Distrito Quinault. Los forenses intentaban responder al hecho de que los cuerpos no tenían sangre en su sistema y que aparentemente habían sido atacados por un animal, dadas las heridas que registraban.

Los chicos coincidían que ese había sido un descuido grave. A los Vulturis no se les pasaría por alto esta serie de ataques y enviarían emisarios para registrar la zona. Eso no era bueno para nosotros, pues nada mas presente el hecho de que no queríamos tener problemas innecesarios con ellos.

Íbamos saliendo de la biblioteca, cuando Alice se detuvo. Su semblante suspendido en el tiempo era indicio de que una visión le llegaba. Tal vez, una que finalmente pudiera ayudarnos. Jasper se paro junto a ella sin tocarla, mientras Edward, también abstraído, fruncía el ceño obviamente observándola en su mente.

Cuando volvió en si, decidimos que era mejor salir de allí para hablar. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de la plaza frente a la biblioteca.

-Edward...

-Si lo vi. Tranquila!

-Por favor... Aquí nosotros no sabemos que es lo que esta sucediendo.- le dije observando sus caras de preocupación.

-Dimitri esta muerto – dijo Edward muy serio. No podíamos estar mas sorprendidos

-Como? – pregunté - No sabia que un vampiro podía morir.

-Veras Bella, la única forma de extinguir nuestra existencia es primero degollarnos – y me tape la boca con ambas manos para no gritar – y luego de eso, desmembrarnos para quemarnos en una hoguera – y mi cuerpo convulsiono solo con imaginar tal escena.

-Jasper! Por favor... Es necesario que seas tan grafico? – dijo Edward, enojado. Me abrazo y no podía abrir los ojos. Eso podía pasar?

-Lo siento, Bella – se disculpaba Jasper y recién ahí pude abrirlos.

-Por que nunca me dijiste? – pregunté mirando a Edward.

-No creí que fuera necesario

-Por supuesto que lo es! Debo saber... – y beso mi frente. Me quería hacer la valiente pero me temblaban las manos. Pensar que eso le podían hacer a mi Edward me daba escalofríos.

-Si Dimitri esta muerto otro vampiro lo aniquilo. Que mas viste Alice? – pregunto Jasper.

-No fue en el bosque. Ardía en una gran chimenea de piedra. Y luego vi a Félix creo... Edward?

-Si, era el. Y estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer. Pero no pude verle la cara.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Félix podía... "necesitar" de tales cosas. Se veía tan frío e inescrutable. – agrego Jasper.

-Eso quiere decir que ellos están cerca nuestro? – pregunte a Alice.

-En realidad no estoy segura.

-Edward, crees que los Vulturis estén detrás de las advertencias? – pregunto Jasper.

-No lo se... Solo Carlisle puede responder esa pregunta.

Al volver a casa expusimos todo lo investigado durante días a Carlisle y la reciente visión de Alice. El escucho en silencio para finalmente dejarse caer sobre el sillón de su escritorio. Los pocos segundos antes que el hablara fueron de un silencio abrumador.

-Lo que puedo decirles es que quien haya matado a Dimitri ha desafiado a Volterra, su cuantía y su autoridad. Eso es algo que no pasara desapercibido ni será perdonado. Aro estará muy molesto! Pero nada tiene un patrón o una lógica. Lo dramático es que todo apunta a que o están involucrados, o por lo menos saben de la situación. Y no encuentro el cómo ni el por qué Bella puede ser el objetivo. Estoy desconcertado!

Los siguientes minutos fueron compartidos en silencio y con desazón. Y sin saber cual seria el mejor curso de acción, los días pasaban sin tener mas respuestas.

De nada sirvieron las rondas y la atención extra que se prestaba. Los días fueron tensos y ocupados debido a las diferentes actividades escolares y a las diferentes pautas de seguridad. Eso me dejaba agotada, pero así y todo, no descansaba bien.

Los días, aciagos, me acechaban, y estaba segura que en Edward se manifestaba exactamente lo mismo. Yo quería hablar de la situación y el siempre parecía escabullirla. Era su forma de no preocuparme y esperar que me fuera menos agobiante. Nunca pude decirle que no daba resultado. Dormía abrazada a el, que me sostenía en sus brazos como aguardando un huracán. Y lo peor de todo era que aun no sabíamos de qué se trataba todo esto. Solo que una vez mas estaba en peligro.

A medida que pasaron las semanas, que se transformaron en un mes, los indicios o las amenazas parecieron quedar muy lejos. La familia empezó a relajarse, por supuesto, a excepción de Edward. Aunque por fortuna no me dejaba sola por las noches. Y cada vez que iban de cacería, en general, no iba solo y lo hacía de día, mientras los demás se quedaban conmigo.

Cuando volvíamos a casa Edward intentaba distraerme. Me llevo a andar en bicicleta por el bosque camino a la cabaña. Me costaba un poco todavía cruzar la puerta ante el recuerdo de la flor ensangrentada.

Algunas tardes encontrábamos a los niños esperándonos. Esta semana Jacob noto mis ojeras y me pregunto si había estado enferma. Sin mayores explicaciones le respondí que si.

Al día siguiente, aparecieron con un ramo de flores y un tarro de miel que según Leah, Jacob le había sacado a su madre de la alacena. El se enojo, empujando a la niña y ella protesto diciéndole que era verdad. No pude mas que reírme.

Observe cambios en el pequeño: parecía que había crecido. Aunque los niños crecen todo el tiempo. Era el único momento en que me divertía ver como Edward seguía como un halcón los movimientos de Jacob. Pero nunca quería decirme que es lo que pasaba por su mente. El era tan niño como Jake!

También hicimos largas caminatas, una de ellas recorriendo el río que llegaba atrás de la casa. Así, el trataba de cansarme para que descansara por las noches. Y en cierta forma había cambiado un poco su actitud tan hermética y medida. Estos días me mimaba mas y lograba su cometido: dormía mejor.

Una tarde que volvimos del instituto temprano, dejo a los chicos en casa y me pidió que no me bajara del auto. Tomo la carretera y me di cuenta que íbamos en dirección a Port Ángeles.

Le pregunte qué haríamos, pero el muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa me respondió que era una sorpresa. Realmente me sorprendió su actitud alegre y distendida. Parecía que el Edward que había llegado conmigo a Aberdeen estaba de vuelta.

La ciudad se veía apacible, con la gente yendo y viniendo de las tareas habituales. El otoño estaba terminando, y las tardes, aun grises, eran mas agradables y menos ventosas.

Nos acercamos al puerto y el giro en una calle para entrar a una parte del muelle donde había veleros. El mar se veía tranquilo y las gaviotas giraban graciosas, seguramente al acecho de algo que comer.

Nos detuvimos y vino a abrirme la puerta para invitarme a bajar, tomando un bolso de la parte trasera del auto. Caminamos por el muelle, despacio y de la mano, hasta el ultimo espigón donde había una guardería para botes.

Un señor mayor y muy amable salio a nuestro encuentro. Se saludaron y pregunto algo que no entendí. Acto seguido, me presento con el como su prometida. El hombre se llamaba Oliver y me dio la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Luego, caminamos por el espigón y nos paramos frente a un pequeño velero, donde todo era absolutamente blanco. Tenia en el mástil una pequeña banderita triangular negra, con la cresta Cullen ondeando. El velero se llamaba "Lost Soul" y de inmediato supe que no podía ser mas que suyo.

Mire a Edward extrañada a lo que me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa picara, mientras se acercaba para rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

-Hoy vamos a intentar relajarnos... Que te parece? – y viniendo de el era toda una sorpresa.

-Cuanto me alegra! Han sido días tensos. Es tuyo?

-Si... mi "Lost Soul". Te gusta?

-Es muy bonito! Sabes navegar?

-Si, Carlisle me enseño hace mucho. A el le gusta mucho hacerlo. Y a mi se me hizo sencillo y relaja mi cabeza. Me ayuda a pensar con mas claridad. Te gustaría ir conmigo y ayudarme?

-Claro! – y la perspectiva de algo nuevo me alegro.

-Perdona que pregunte, pero... sabes nadar? – y me reí.

-Si, la torpe de tu novia sabe nadar! Teníamos clases en la escuela privada a donde me enviaba mi madre. Y era muy buena! – y también se sonrió.

Al instante, estaba sacando del bolso unas zapatillas cómodas para mi, y un rompevientos. Subimos al bote que ya estaba listo para zarpar. Las velas ondulaban y provocaban un sonido sereno. Cerré los ojos y respire profundo. La humedad y la sal se filtraron por mi nariz y me inundaron junto con el aroma de Edward. Un segundo de paz.

Me fue dando instrucciones para ayudarlo a salir de puerto. Solté los cabos que nos ataban a los pilotes del muelle. El tenso las velas y el bote pareció flotar en el aire, saliendo suave empujado por el viento. Mientras, me explicaba los usos de las amarras según hay viento de proa o de popa y nombrándome los elementos en el bote.

Lo sentí tan feliz y alejado de todos sus miedos y su sobreprotección hacia mi... Como si su escudo hubiera cedido y me mostrara parte de el como nunca antes. Su frente relajada, sus bellos ojos dorados sonrientes al igual que sus labios. Me sentía tan bien al verlo así! ...Y tan alejada de las preocupaciones de hasta hace unas semanas!

Desde la embarcación me deje encantar por las vistas: Por un momento vimos el gran aserradero con sus chimeneas humeantes, y mas adelante la vista nevada de Mount Baker. Realmente me sentía suspendida en el aire, liviana y libre.

El bote se desplazaba suave, leve, rápido... como una caricia el viento me peinaba y observe como Edward se sonreía ante mi expresión. Creo que ambos nos sentíamos felices.

El sol empezaba a bajar. El viento se estaba volviendo frío y Edward comenzó a virar para volver. Me enseñaba las diferencias de virar por avante y de trasluchar. Entendí que el primero viraba poniendo la vela a 90º mientras que el otro, cambiaba la vela por donde se recibe el viento girando en redondo de una borda a la otra. Prometió que otro día saldríamos para que manejara el timón, e incluso llegaríamos hasta la reservación de aves nativas. Me relato de lo rocoso y solitario de sus playas y de cómo las olas rompían verdosas y serenas.

Cuando llegamos a puerto me sentía casi tan fría como Edward, pero feliz. Maniobro y, al llegar al muelle, logre poner la amarra de proa como es debido y me felicito. Realmente me había encantado la experiencia y había sido muy estimulante. El único problema era que estaba muerta de hambre. Eso me hizo reír. Escuche como el se contagio de ella.

-Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me extendía su mano y me ayudaba a bajar. Automáticamente me abrace a el.

-Gracias por esta hermosa tarde! – y me acerque a su boca, mientras el acortaba el espacio restante y me dejaba un dulce beso.

-A ti! Realmente lo disfrute y estoy gratamente sorprendido de lo bien que te has desenvuelto. Lo disfrutaste?

-Muchísimo! Lo podemos hacer algún otro día? – y el se río, con un extraño brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si! Lo prometo! – y volvió a besarme lentamente.

-Edward... – y el respondió con un "mmm" mientras deslizaba sus labios por mi cuello.

-Lo siento, pero... me muero de hambre. Podemos ir a casa? – y el soltó una gran risa.

-Perdón! Olvide por completo que debías alimentarte! Son un tonto. Ya mismo!

Paso su brazo por mi hombro y llegamos enseguida al auto. Emprendimos el camino a casa, relajados y sonrientes. Mire nuestras cosas en el asiento trasero y recordé la tarea.

-Crees que habrá una copia de "La letra escarlata" de Hawthorne en la mansión? Tenemos que leerlo como ultima tarea para Ingles.

-Mmm... no. Esos libros los llevamos para casa. Son de los clásicos que estaban en mi cuarto y que dijiste que te faltaba leer.

-Podemos pasar a buscarlo? Así leo un poco antes de acostarme

-Esta bien.

Seguimos por el sendero y al llegar a cierta altura, nos desviamos por una bifurcación entre el bosque. A esta hora de la tarde realmente era intimidante. Los altos pinos lograban cientos de sombras volviéndolo lúgubre. O tal vez era mi sentido de alerta que volvía a tintinear en mi interior.

Cuando los árboles empezaron a ceder para volverse un sendero lleno de grandes helechos, piedras y restos de árboles cubiertos de musgo sabia que ya estábamos cerca.

Edward freno cerca de la casa y no se movió. Me dio la sensación que olfateo el aire con sutileza y observaba entre los árboles con cuidado. Tal vez buscando a alguien con ciertos pensamientos, oculto en el bosque.

Me tomo de la mano y me miro. Sus ojos habían dejado su brillo y se oscurecieron un poco, furiosos. Baje por su lado del auto y mientras el caminaba de espaldas a la casa, conmigo contra ella. Finalmente llegamos al escalón previo a la galería.

Al darme vuelta, note que nuevamente había algo en nuestra puerta: Una cinta de seda de un rojo muy intenso estaba atada con un moño al llamador. Esta vez no había signos de un intruso o sangre en el lugar. Al otro lado de la cinta pendía una botella de Bourbon. Estaba sorprendida y observaba todo sobre su hombro.

La botella de vidrio tenia un aspecto extraño: estaba tiznada y su etiqueta parecía haber sido limpiada con un trapo húmedo, con vetas oscuras. Cerca del cuello tenia un golpe que astillaba el vidrio formando como una flor.

Edward se quedo mirando sin decir una palabra, aun sujetándome tras su espalda. Tomo la botella y la observo bien. La destapo y olio el interior. Automáticamente su ceño se frunció. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Enterró su dedo en la cinta rasgándola y agarro la botella. Tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro al auto.

-Debemos ver a mi padre – dijo grave y ronco

-Que sucede? Que significa esto?

-Esto es una pista concreta. Debemos ver a Carlisle de inmediato!

Y al diablo nuestra bella tarde juntos y nuestro sentimiento de paz! Nos subimos al auto y condujo como un loco camino a la mansión. En la puerta estaba Alice abrazada a Jasper. Seguramente una nueva visión y la imposibilidad de ver algo importante... Por lo menos eso creía. No podía ser otra cosa

Edward bajo del auto furioso y por primera vez casi se olvido de mi. A mitad de camino, se dio vuelta y volvió en un segundo. Se acerco y beso mi frente, como dejando una disculpa. Entramos todos al gran salón y nos sentamos en los sillones. Edward puso la botella sobre la mesa de café y con Carlisle se dieron una profunda mirada.

-Así es... huele – Carlisle la destapo y miro con sorpresa a Edward.

-Pero... podría ser?

-No lo se, pero es algo muy puntual. Emmet tenia razón: Nos conocen, saben quienes somos y que somos – y estaba a punto de quebrarme.

-Por el amor de Dios! Pueden dejar de hablar como si todos supiéramos de qué se trata? – mi voz sonó firme y altanera. Creo que era la primera vez que en lugar de quebrarme estaba molesta. Todos parecieron notarlo. Edward finalmente se sentó frente a mi en la mesa y tomo la botella.

-Veras Bella... El día que te sacamos del bar, antes de dejar Chicago, nosotros intoxicamos a Phil y al resto con esto – y estaba perpleja – Nosotros les hicimos creer que hacíamos un trato al... "comprarte". Eso era lo que Phil quería y se lo dimos. Y para festejar llevamos algo que no despreciarían jamás: una cara y añeja botella de Bourbon. El asunto es que nosotros colocamos láudano en la bebida. En general es algo que se usa como calmante, pero en dosis altas es toxico e inclusive mortal.

Mi cabeza sumaba a toda velocidad lo que el decía. No podía creer las posibilidades de mis deducciones. Imaginaba que estaban cerca de las de Edward o de mi suegro.

-Pero esta no puede ser la misma botella! O si?

-Pues si no lo es, alguien se tomo mucho trabajo para que se pareciera. Y nos dejo una advertencia muy concreta – respondió Carlisle – Huele a licor y láudano, no hay dudas.

-Crees que alguno de los gángsters es quien hace todo esto? Que nos siguió hasta aquí? – me parecía totalmente imposible. Ninguno de ellos era ni tan inteligente ni tan hábil como para tal estrategia. E imposible que ninguno de ellos pudiera rastrearlo.

-No... Un humano? Ya lo hubiéramos encontrado – dijo Jasper.

-No pude ver mas que cuando alguien ataba la botella a la puerta. Lo vi de espalda, pero de algo si estoy segura: llevaba una capa de la guardia real. – Y Alice estaba desconcertada – Dimitri esta muerto... No entiendo. Es otro Vulturi?

-Podría ser quien se deshizo de el... Podría haberse quedado con su capa de souvenir – dijo Jasper – Yo lo haría! Pero aunque tenemos esa pista, sigue siendo imposible descubrir el por que de todo este hostigamiento.

-Sin lógica, errático... Tiene que ser uno de nosotros. – dijo Edward – Tiene tal vez algún tipo de don que lo aventaja. No encuentro otra explicación.

Y nos quedamos todos en total silencio. Alguien nos conocía, sabia de la naturaleza de los Cullen, de mi... pero sobre todo, sabia muy bien lo que había ocurrido en Chicago. La incertidumbre y desasosiego pendían en la atmosfera y por primera vez me quede tan inmóvil y pálida como cualquier de ellos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Bueno, en este capi a pasado un poco de todo, no es verdad? Pero estamos mas cerca de saber quien es nuestro acosador o estamos mas confundidos? Es una pista falsa o un buen indicio?**_

_**Volterra estara revolucionada con la muerte de su lugarteniente y eso no puede ser nada bueno para la familia Cullen... Que pasara? Que piensan?**_

_**Esperamos que les guste esta nueva entrega y esperamos seguirlos teniendo alli con sus comentarios, reviews y alertas. Gracias a todos a los que nos siguen por aqui, como asi mismo en Facebook y Twitter.**_

_**Asimismo, queremos desearles una Muy Felices Pascuas!**_

_**Los esperamos el viernes**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	14. CAPITULO13 THE MEADOW

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.13 – THE MEADOW<strong>

Bella POV

Tener mayor claridad sobre la amenaza que nos cernía había puesto a todos nerviosos y los momentos de total relax se volvieron inusuales. Las semanas siguientes fueron ocupadas y tensas. Numerosos eventos se acercaban e infinidad de cosas debían ser resueltas.

Faltaban unas semanas para el inicio del verano, y alrededor de mes y medio para la boda. Edward me pregunto si quería que la aplazáramos y me negué rotundamente. El maldito que estaba detrás de todo esto bastante arruinaba mis días y los de mi familia como para también darle ese gusto.

Debía agradecer su amor: no solo el de Edward sino el de todos los demás. Si debía ser honesta, estaban metidos en todas estas complicaciones por mi causa. Seria algo que agradecería el resto de mis días.

Alice me perseguía por la casa y por la escuela con la historia de que debíamos ocuparnos de mi vestido y del resto de los preparativos. Terminamos discutiendo una tarde que me seguía camino a mi cuarto. Me reprocho que ya no me importaba y eso me dolió. Mi respuesta fue que ella me presionaba demasiado y estuvo acompañado del portazo que le azote en plena cara.

Me tire en la cama a llorar cuando minutos después Edward cruzaba la puerta para abrazarme en silencio. Mi futuro esposo me tenía una paciencia infinita y hacia cualquier cosa con tal que estuviera tranquila.

Así eran las noches, donde las pesadillas apenas me dejaban dormir: A veces era la flor en la puerta de la cabaña goteando sangre; otras eran los Vulturis desmembrando a Edward. En esas ocasiones casi siempre despertaba con gritos. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Y mas que angustiada estaba furiosa. Toda esta situación lograba que no pudiera disfrutar de mi próxima graduación y los preparativos de mi boda.

Después de los mimos, baje a buscar a Alice para pedirle perdón y ella también lo hizo. Acordamos que por las tardes le dedicaríamos por lo menos una hora para ultimar detalles y así se resolvió todo.

A diferencia de Rosalie no deseaba una gran boda y Edward coincidía conmigo. Queríamos que solo fuera la familia incluyendo nuestros adorables primos. Y aunque habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, ahora que Irina tenia un compañero estable parecía estar mas sociable conmigo. Me lo demostró el día de la boda de Rose.

Nos casaríamos en medio del verano, en el parque de la mansión. Eleazar muy amablemente nos ofreció celebrar la ceremonia y aceptamos encantados. Le pedí a Carlisle que me entregara, ya que mi padre no podría hacerlo y acepto respondiendo que sería todo un honor.

Queríamos pocas flores, todas sencillas y blancas, no importaba cuales. La verdad es que solo las necesarias para arreglar nuestro altar ya que seriamos muy pocos. En el instituto no habíamos hecho amigos y no nos interesaba tampoco. Aunque Carlisle nos pidió hacer participes a Billy Black y familia, indistintamente si decidían asistir o no. Era lo que correspondía.

Tras los últimos eventos, Carlisle había enviado una carta a Billy, cuya respuesta llego a casa en la mano de Sam, en una larguísima nota. Sabían que había un merodeador en la zona de las montañas pero no habían divisado a nadie. Y estaban especialmente preocupados porque en los niños preadolescentes de la tribu se habían suscitado síntomas de posibles transformaciones. Contaba que todos tenían sueños sobre los fríos. Eso me dio que pensar. Tal vez por ello estos días no había visto a Jacob y a Leah. Los extrañaba!

Nuestra cabaña estaba terminada. Con Alice colgamos las ultimas cortinas, acomodamos lámparas y la ropa de cama. Se veía hermosa. Y lamentablemente ya no pasábamos mucho por allí. Apenas unos minutos para controlar que todo estuviera en orden. Edward no creía que fuera conveniente.

Finalmente nuestro día de graduación había llegado. Ataviados en unas horribles togas amarillas nos dirigimos al Instituto una mañana gris y tormentosa.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos sentamos y enseguida la me vino a buscar. "No niña, es por apellido! Tu debes ir allí atrás"... dijo a modo de reto. Edward quiso usar su razonamiento con ella para decirle que igualmente subiría cuando fuera nombrada pero no hubo caso. Así que me senté sola y por supuesto, era la ultima. Respire tranquila cuando note que Carlisle estaba parado detrás mío, guiñándome un ojo.

En mi silla medite unos momentos todo lo ocurrido en mi vida, mientras un muchacho delgado y muy alto daba el discurso de despedida. No escuche una sola de sus palabras. Tenia demasiado en mi cabeza. Agradecí a mis Ángeles de la guarda por traerme hasta aquí: sabia que no eran otros que mis padres. Cuanto los extrañaba en este momento! Además porque también los extrañaría el día de mi boda. Los recuerdos traicioneros no pudieron evitar que una lagrima se escapara y sentí la fría mano de Carlisle sobre mi hombro. Imagino que entendía mi sentir.

A continuación se entregaron los diplomas y adiós graduación. Esme nos tomo una foto a los cuatro en el frente con nuestros diplomas. Y en medio del bullicio de la gente saludándose, mientras salíamos lentamente, los vimos llegar. Emmet y Rosalie estaban finalmente en casa!

Nos abrazamos con alegría de tenerlos nuevamente con nosotros y no pude evitar pedir que nos sacáramos una foto todos juntos. Quedaría en nuestros álbumes de fotos de esta década. Seria un bonito recuerdo. Pedimos a alguien que pasaba que la tomara. Luego Jasper la revelaría sin problemas. El se había vuelto un experto.

Al volver a casa, con la sensación que sacarnos de encima algo mas, Emmet y Rosalie quisieron ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido estos meses. Pude ver su preocupación y sorpresa. No era muy diferente de la nuestra.

Pedí a todos me disculparan pero tome una manzana y me fui a mi cuarto. Necesitaba descansar. Tire la toga sobre un sillón y me tire en el para sacarme los zapatos. Al instante tenia a Edward entrando a la habitación.

-Bella... Te sientes bien?

-Solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes! – hizo ademán como de salir – Por favor, no te vayas... – asintió y cerro la puerta nuevamente.

Se acerco a las ventanas para correr las pesadas cortinas y dejar la habitación en penumbras. La verdad, no tenia hambre. Deje la manzana junto a la mesa de noche y me tire sobre la cama vestida. El me cubrió con una manta y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-De verdad no vas a comer nada?

-No, tal vez luego... Solo quiero estar un momento tranquila. Me destroza los nervios volver sobre el tema aunque sea necesario. Pero me alegra que hayan vuelto Emmet y Rose.

-Si, es bueno que estemos todos juntos – y beso mi mejilla. Me gire para mirar su rostro y acariciarlo. – Pronto resolveremos esto y podremos volver a la normalidad – Bufe molesta.

-Por favor! Desde que me sacaste de ese callejón lo que menos has tenido es normalidad! Como es que todavía eres tan paciente conmigo? No creo valer tanto esfuerzo! – meneo la cabeza y sonrió un poco, aunque algo triste.

-Vales eso y mucho mas. Que hubiera sido de mi sin ti. Por favor, no hablemos de esto. La idea era que te relajaras no que te tensionaras. Para que poner en duda todo este amor que nos tenemos? - y suspire.

-Esta bien – y el acaricio levemente mi mejilla.

-Sin importar nada, Bella... Te amo.

Se acerco a mi rostro y me beso levemente una y otra vez. Sus labios acariciaban los míos cual seda, haciendo que corrientes eléctricas me surcaran el cuerpo. Deslice mis manos por su cuello y las subí lentamente acariciando su nuca y su pelo. Su respiración se volvió pesada en mi boca y la abrí para besarnos apasionadamente.

Sentía en mi su necesidad y no podía comprender su control Yo sabia que no podía hacer lo que el hacia. Me acerque a su cuerpo y deslizo su mano por mi pierna , pasándola por sobre la suya. Entrelazo sus dedos en mi pelo y poso la otra mano sobre mi trasero apretándome contra el. La sensación era maravillosa! Nuestro amor necesitaba expresarse, liberarse. Tantas preocupaciones y tantas presiones hacían que nos necesitáramos tanto como yo respirar.

Desabroche los botones de su camisa y me apure para quitarla. Acaricie su pecho y se quejo bajo y sentido, provocando que se zambullera en mi cuello dejando sendos besos. Mi respiración se volvió todavía mas errática.

Tomo la manta que me cubría y la tiro al otro extremo de la habitación. Escuche el leve sonido de la cremallera y saco mi vestido por sobre mi cabeza en un segundo, dejándome en mi enagua. Sus ojos oscuros por el deseo me traspasaban. Su boca volvió a invadir la mía intensificando los besos. Deslizo sus manos por mis flancos y sus dedos dejaron senderos helados sobre mi piel en llamas.

Cuando puse mis manos sobre su cinturón el me detuvo. Finalmente el hechizo se había roto. Suspiro ocultando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y no permitió que me moviera. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que mi respiración dejo de ser irregular.

Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama, mientras que yo lo hice sobre mis rodillas. Lo abrace por detrás y deje un beso su cuello.

-Lo siento...

-No, amor. Esto es bueno para los dos. Lo necesitábamos. Además... nos ayuda a... practicar... – y apoyo sus manos sobre las mías mientras se reía con ganas.

-Pues si seguimos practicando así no llegaremos a la boda! – y también me reí un poco.

-Buenos, si fuera por mi...

-Si, lo se... Lo se desde siempre! Pero por tonto que parezca solo quedan unas cuantas semanas y no nos cuesta nada cumplir con una regla mas.

-Pero...

-Por mi... Has esto por mi. Deseo cuidarte todo lo que pueda. Que de malo hay en cumplir con casarnos primero? Consiénteme... – y me sonrió dulcemente.

Asentí y me aferre a el. Se levanto, volvió a ponerse su camisa y trajo nuevamente la manta que había quedado en un rincón hecha un ovillo. Quiso arroparme pero ya no lo necesitaba. Parece que lo que en realidad necesitaba era sentir que nos amábamos como siempre.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero ya no quiero estar aquí. – y sonrió dulcemente.

-Que te parece un paseo? Podemos ir hasta el pequeño prado del que te había hablado. A esta altura del año debe estar lleno de flores.

-Si! – y lo pensé un segundo – Crees que es seguro?

-Podemos ir con los chicos, si gustas – y fruncí el ceño

-No... Solo deseo estar contigo

-Preguntemos a Alice. Cámbiate por algo mas cómodo y baja cuando estés lista

Me levante para cambiarme y me puse unos pantalones sueltos de color gris, mis mocasines, un cardigan liviano y una blusa azul que le gustaba mucho a Edward. Amaba estos pantalones! No era muy usual que las mujeres los vistieran, pero Alice dijo que seriamos ultra modernas. Parece que en el futuro seria una prenda muy común para nuestro genero.

Al asomarme a la escalera, no encontré mas que a Alice que hablaba con Edward. Ella parecía estar en trance o algo por el estilo y Edward muy concentrado a su lado.

-Lo lamento, pero no veo otra cosa que a ustedes caminando por el bosque. Se los ve relajados y llegando a un lugar abierto. Pero a veces la imagen se desdibuja. Es extraño que eso ocurra pero no veo nada mas. Así que supongo que ese paseo será de lo mas normal.

Edward sonrió y tomo mi mano, mientras cruzábamos la puerta con una sonrisa. Caminamos bastante hasta que me queje. El se rió y dijo que la idea era un paseo tranquilo que no faltaba mucho.

Llego a mi lado y me obligo a subir a su espalda mientras me hacia cosquillas. Entre risas el corrió por pocos minutos para detenernos frente a unos árboles caídos que parecían cruzarse y formar una entrada enmarcada por el sol que había al otro lado. Con una sonrisa y de la mano, nos agachamos un poco para pasar bajo ellos y cuando me incorpore ahí estaba: una pradera verde y llena de flores azules que formaba un ovalo amplio en medio del bosque. Era tan hermoso!

Corrí hacia el centro entre las flores y la hierba bajo mis pies parecía formar un suave colchón. No pude resistirme a acostarme boca arriba y aspirar profundo. El aroma era delicioso! Y aun mas cuando Edward se acerco sentándose a mi lado.

Me incorpore y me arroje sobre el que despedía reflejos tornasolados como la joya mas preciada que era. Nos miramos unos minutos mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Nos besamos dulcemente, mimándonos cuando Edward se incorporo de inmediato deshaciéndose de mi. Pero al segundo estaba incorporándome y poniéndome tras el.

La peor de mis pesadillas se representaba ante mis ojos. Dos figuras, una pequeña y una enorme, envueltas en largas capas oscuras, con sus capuchas puestas, se encontraban frente a nosotros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Nos acercamos al momento de la verdad! Estamos a un paso de saber quien esta detras de todo esto y asi dejan en paz a nuestros enamorados favoritos.**_

_**Se que es algo inusual que publiquemos tan temprano, pero no vamos a poder hacerlo el viernes por la noche asi que preferimos hacerlo ahora... Contentos? Decepcionados? Comentarios?**_

_**Lamentamos mucho esta semana no haber contestado los reviews pero han sido dias de mucho trabajo para nosotras. Prometemos no fallar en las respuestas las proxima semana.**_

_**Y como siempre GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHI!**_

_**Buen fin de semana! Besos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	15. CAPITULO14 LUZ AL FIN

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.14 – LUZ AL FIN<strong>

Bella POV

Nuestro momento de magia se había perdido. El ovalo florido en medio del bosque me pareció en un segundo de lo mas lúgubre. Miraba a los encapuchados frente a nosotros y aun no podía aceptar que mis pesadillas se volvieran reales.

Las temibles figuras tras las capas me afectaban físicamente. Mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente y comenzó a temblar. Tenia frío y mi corazón se había disparado como anunciando el peligro. Pero pareció saltarse un latido cuando la figura pequeña se descubrió ante nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si resulto que no eras tan mojigata después de todo! – y se rió sarcástica.

Mire con cuidado y a pesar del cambio y de sus ojos escarlata, allí estaba: Jessica Stanley se encontraba parada frente a mi, cual fantasma que se levantaba de la tumba.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo alejando al tibio sol que nos envolvía dando lugar a una leve oscuridad. Parecía un presagio. Edward fruncía el ceño cada vez mas, con la mirada fija en la enorme figura que no era otro que Félix.

-Uhhh... Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –pregunto en tono burlón – ya decía yo que el que este imbécil te desvirgara no serviría de mucho!

-Jessica...

-Si, que sorpresa... Verdad? – y se rió levemente. Comenzó a caminar en círculos a nuestro alrededor mientras Félix observaba la escena sin decir una palabra.

-Félix, tu estas involucrado en todo esto? –pregunto Edward - Sabes que te costara caro tu desafío a Volterra? – el frunció la cara pero no dijo nada

-Sh, sh, sh... No te voy a permitir Cullen, que le hables así a un Vulturi. Debes demostrar RESPETO! – grito como loca. Estaba aterrada y desconcertada a la vez.

-Jane y Alec saben de esto, Félix? Y que hay de Aro? – insistía Edward – Acaso tú... mataste a Dimitri?

-Como sabes eso? – cuestionó el grandulón y por primera vez pude escucharlo. En realidad, la segunda. Su voz... El era la voz en la oscuridad que me advertía. Pero no entendía. Maldito cerebro! Odie por primera vez que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente.

-Eso no importa. Conoces las consecuencias de tal hecho?

-Cullen, cállate! Félix no ha matado a Dimitri. He sido yo! – se regodeo, arreglando su capa que obviamente era la de la guardia real. Todo cobraba sentido. Ella era a quien Alice había visto dejando la botella en la puerta.

-Tu? –pregunto Edward

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Félix POV_

_La ventisca estaba empezando a volverse intensa. Para mi porte y siendo un vampiro ella no conllevaba ningún reto. Pero así y todo disfrutaba de la resistencia que me oponía como si fuera una complicación. Podía decirse que eran los breves momentos en los que disfrutaba de mi intercambio con la naturaleza sin mediar más preocupación en mi. Realmente era un lujo que tomaba y que en realidad no debía. Mi función siempre era estar en guardia._

_En camino hacia la zona llamada Seven Lakes Basin, cruce a un par de alpinistas, atados entre si, tratando de soportar la tormenta mientras llegaban a algún reparo. La formación boscosa mas adelante les daría lo que necesitaban antes de llegar al refugio de montaña. Tontos humanos! Pero los dejaría ejercitarse y transpirar. Su sangre estaría llena de la adrenalina de vencer la tormenta y del ejercicio. Seria mas fresca aun._

_Desde que llegamos a este lugar, y aun en contra de mi razonamiento, habíamos ocupado el albergue para alpinistas. Era un lugar pasable en madera y piedra. No nos hacia falta nada excepto con que alimentarnos. Lo gracioso era que debido a la próxima llegada del otoño mas estúpidos se animaban a subir y cuando llegaban a los 3000 mts. y entraban al refugio, se encontraban con nosotros. La ultima vez habían llegado 6. Toda una fiesta para nosotros tres._

_Pero debo decir que trataba de estar lo menos posible. No soportaba su constante parlotear. Me provocaba mal humor y el plus era que ponía irascible a Dimitri. Su recurso: calmarlo teniendo sexo. Honestamente si no fuera porque deseaba averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto, ya la hubiera matado. La estúpida neófita me resultaba insoportable y su efluvio era tan irritante como ella. Pero Dimitri era su creador y su fijación, así que el la aguantara._

_Ya me faltaba un breve trecho para alcanzar la puerta cuando escuche sus gemidos. Realmente me carcomía saber si los hacia naturalmente o fingía tal éxtasis solo para excitar a Dimitri. Honestamente, sentía curiosidad por ello._

_Cuando llegue al umbral, en lugar de entrar ante el escándalo decidí observar. Así que rodee la cabaña y salte al balcón del primer piso para tener una mejor visual._

_Allí estaban en el cuarto mas grande, que tenia gran parte del mobiliario algo deshecho. Entre los juegos y las embestidas nada de eso resistía mucho. Me llamo la atención que la enorme chimenea estuviera encendida. Era un gasto innecesario y creí que el romanticismo estaba fuera de la ecuación._

_Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y de pie. El la tenia atrapada entre sus manos: una sobre uno de sus pechos y otra en su entrepierna, estimulándola. Ella se sostenía de uno de los postes de la desvencijada cama mientras el la penetraba desde atrás con fuerza... diría que hasta con violencia. Así era Dimitri, el siempre era extremo en todo: en la lucha, en su apetito, en su carácter... Un vampiro intenso en verdad!_

_La movió rápidamente plegándola y obligándola a que apoyara sus manos en el piso. Ahora entendía un poco el griterío. Tomo sus caderas sosteniéndola con ambas manos y creí que la partiría en dos. Pero lo mas cómico es que ella giro el rostro y me miro. Bajo la cabeza, dejando su cabello de lado y me sonrió con malicia y seducción. Maldita Arpía!_

_Imagino que su habilidad y experiencia para manipular hombres provenía de su vida humana. Menuda elección había hecho Dimitri! Su excusa: que hacia mucho que estábamos aquí y que necesitaba una compañera para satisfacer sus apetitos. Y vaya que había conseguido una solícita!_

_Decidí que era suficiente del penoso show y volví para entrar en la estancia. Me senté en la silla mas próxima, descansando mis piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa mientras aguardaba que acabaran. Ya no faltaba mucho... esperaba!_

_Los escuche exhalar y desplomarse. Seguramente en la cama desvencijada, pues la madera crujía bajo el peso de los cuerpos. Aunque interesante parecía la conversación post coito._

_-Oh, Dimitri! Eres maravilloso! _

_-Tu también tienes lo tuyo! Ya me siento mucho mas relajado._

_-El solo hecho de pensar que no tenemos mas que tiempo para disfrutar de estos momentos me llena de alegría!_

_-Me place! – y su respuesta fue algo sarcástica._

_-Falta tan poco para que terminemos con todo esto! Me divierte mucho eso de dejarle cosas amenazantes! –y su voz cambio de tonalidad, como haciendo un mohín – Lastima que no puedo verles la cara! Especialmente a esa estupida de Bella! – y se rió a carcajadas – Aunque la imagino gimoteando abrazándose a el!_

_-Por que no cambiamos de tema?_

_-Pero cariño... Si una vez que resolvamos eso nos iremos a Volterra a disfrutar de nuestra posición en la guardia y de nosotros! – y su voz volvió a cambiar intentando ser seductora- Podemos empezar a ponernos... "creativos", no crees? Es una maravilla que nuestros cuerpos resistan cualquier cosa!_

_-Insistes mucho con Volterra y con la guardia! Que te hace pensar que formaras parte? Aun no he hablado con Aro sobre ello!_

_-Pero eso es lo menos importante! Lo mas importante es terminar con el aquelarre Cullen, con su vida santurrona y su posición tan "loable" y veras que..._

_-Basta! – dijo el firmemente y sentí sus pasos sobre mi cabeza._

_-Pero, Baby..._

_-BASTA JESSICA! Es mas que suficiente! Deja ya de llenar mi cabeza y presionarme. No olvides a quien te estas dirigiendo!_

_-A si? Y a quien me estoy dirigiendo? – pregunto impertinente. Ahora sentía sus pasos también y parecía que caminaban en círculos._

_-Pues estas hablando con el rastreador y oficial de la Guardia Vulturi! UN OFICIAL DE LA GUARDIA REAL! Me debes respeto y obediencia, además de tu lealtad pues he sido tu creador._

_-Ja! Y crees que porque me diste esta... "vida" debo estar lamiéndote el trasero el resto de mi existencia? Y sin obtener nada a cambio? Tu serás rastreador pero sabes que es probable que también tenga un talento, igual que tu. Crees que no podré convencer a Aro de apreciarme, cariño? – y se rió- Pues que equivocado estas! Pero por que tenemos que discutir otra vez sobre esto? – y ahí otra vez el cambio de actitud. E iban..._

_-Por que tanta insistencia con todo esto. Lo has tomado muy personal y todavía no entiendo por completo tu pasión sobre la misión_

_-Ya te lo he dicho. Por su culpa una gran amiga murió en un incendio. Ella era como mi gemela... Como el reflejo de mi misma. – La escuchaba y su argumento era tan poco convincente! Sus palabras y cadencia me generaban desconfianza. Internamente, sentía que esa era una mentira y no podía creer que el se la tragara._

_-Tu eres la que casi muere en un incendio..._

_-Si, pero tu me tomaste y me transformaste. Nunca te agradeceré suficiente por ello._

_-No me toques! Crees que puedes manipularme tan fácilmente! Yo no soy uno de los lujuriosos humanos que te iban a buscar a ese lugar. – y aquí empezaba la discusión otra vez – CREES QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA?_

_-Darte cuenta? – dijo ella llena de sarcasmo_

_-SI! Que lo único que deseas es utilizarme. Que tu objetivo es que te lleve conmigo a Italia? Que pretendes además de lo obvio?_

_-Además de lo obvio? Ser una oficial de la guardia, regocijarme con todos los placeres que no tuve en mi vida humana y tener el dinero suficiente para disfrutar por el resto de la eternidad! SATISFECHO? – y otra vez la caminata circular._

_-Pero si eres estúpida! No crees que puedo deshacerme de ti en este preciso momento?_

_-Yo una estupida? Pero no te das cuenta a lo que hemos llegado, imbécil! Tu y tus insufribles aires de superioridad. Me tienes harta! Crees que puedes tratarme como si fuera basura? Ya nunca mas alguien me va a tratar de esa forma! Te lo juro! Y siempre consigo lo que me propongo... Y si utilizaras tu cerebro un segundo te darías cuanta que soy yo quien, si quisiera, podría deshacerme de ti en segundos!_

_-Inténtalo!_

_A continuación la pelea hacia que las tablas del piso sobre mi cabeza vibraran y el polvo se filtrara entre ellas. Escuchaba maderas crujir, paredes temblar y vidrios romperse. No pensaba intervenir! Hasta que un sonido seco, terroso y metálico azoto en mis oídos con toda claridad. Sabia perfectamente lo que significaba. Así que subí la escalera en un santiamén y abrí intempestivamente la puerta._

_Para mi sorpresa al entrar, me la encuentro aun desnuda pero cubierta con la capa de Dimitri y a el en pedazos, ardiendo en la chimenea. Ahora sabía porque la tenía encendida. Siempre un paso adelante! Pero el fue un idiota, presa de su propio orgullo. Nunca debemos enfrentar a un neófito durante su primer año. Son mucho mas fuertes._

_-Félix! Que suerte que has vuelto! – tomo la capa y giro sobre si, mostrándomela – No crees que me queda adorable? – yo sonreí_

_-Si, te sienta el color. Te ves bellísima! – y se aproximo a mi, deslizando sus manos sobre mi pecho._

_-Eres tan hermoso! Y tan... enorme! Todo es enorme en ti? – la pregunta sonó sucia y atrevida. Solo atine a levantar una ceja._

_-Creo que pronto lo sabrás... _

_Me acerque a ella y la bese, tomándola por sorpresa. Su boca carnosa se abrió a mi y su lengua jugo con la mía de forma inmediata. Ella deslizo la mano bajo mi ropa, acariciando mi abdomen, mientras yo pasaba las mías por sobre su trasero desnudo bajo la capa._

_-Mmm... eso fue delicioso! – murmuro_

_-Mas delicioso será lo que viene subiendo hacia aquí. Y creo que así como estas serás una visión maravillosa para nuestra cena! Por los menos morirán felices... no crees?_

_-Sangre fresca? En serio? Puedo jugar con ellos antes? – y su mohín aniñado realmente me exasperaba, por lo que solo asentí._

_-Esta bien. Son solo dos, así que te los dejare. Si no te molesta, bajare al pueblo para procurarme algo para mi. Te parece?_

_-Querido, eres maravilloso. Ya me estas malcriando! – y sonrió ampliamente.- Seguiremos adelante con todos nuestros planes, verdad? Destruiremos a los Cullen? Nos traerá prestigio y reportaremos que ellos mataron a Dimitri. Que te parece, amor? _

_-Me parece muy acertado!_

_Se separo de mi para dar unos saltitos y aplaudir cual niña pequeña. Luego se acerco para ponerse de puntillas y buscar mi boca nuevamente. Dado que era tan pequeña, opte por tomarla de los brazos y acercarla a mi. Rodeo con sus piernas mi cuerpo y me beso lujuriosamente._

_No había mas tiempo para juegos. Podía escuchar los corazones agitados de los hombres a metros de nosotros. Lo mismo ocurría con la ventisca que, milagrosamente en esta época del año, golpeaba las paredes del refugio con ganas. Sentí la puerta y sus voces. Estaban asombrados de que la chimenea estuviera prendida. _

_Así que ella quería jugar... Era una niña mala! No había aprendido que uno no debe jugar con la comida! Acaricie su mejilla y la deje en el piso para luego salir por la ventana._

_-Oh, pobrecitos! Tienen frío? Vengan aquí a calentarse! – le escuche decirles mientras me alejaba de allí._

_Baje a paso humano la ladera de la montaña meditando seriamente sobre todo lo acaecido. La ventisca fría ayudaba a despejar mi cabeza y a trazar un plan de acción. Todo se había complicado. Una baja como la de Dimitri no seria del agrado de Cayo ni de Marco. Pero sobre todo, no seria del agrado de Aro._

_Cuando llegue a la base, me di cuenta que era de noche. Tenia suerte! Me acerque al lago en el que sabia que había un pequeño embarcadero. Allí solía haber siempre algún pescador. Y para mi fortuna encontré a dos. Una vez cenado, busque si en la casucha había un teléfono, y si... ahí estaba! Increíble la modernidad de este lugar._

_Tome el auricular y apreté la orquilla un par de veces hasta que la voz de la operadora, chillona y perezosa, pregunto que podía hacer por mi. Pedí la comunicación y me respondió del otro lado, en un perfecto italiano, Fiamma que me comunico de inmediato con mi superior. Las palabras me quemaban, pero lo único que dije fue "Aro, soy Félix... Dimitri esta muerto"_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>-Entre tu versión y la de Félix hay unas cuantas diferencias... – Edward debía haber visto en la cabeza de Félix y en la de ella.<p>

-Que haces, Cullen? Crees que no me doy cuenta? Pues lamento decirte que si. – dijo ella.

-No se a que te refieres – Edward se había tensado y había apoyado su mano en mi cadera de una forma mas firme, sosteniéndome tras el

-Pues a que puedes meterte en mi cabeza y en la de el! O si! Tengo un don! Y el idiota de Dimitri no supo apreciarlo suficiente. Por eso esta muerto! – decía con toda calma – Se cuando un vampiro tiene un don, Cullen! Lamento que no tengas mas secretos para mi, lo mismo que tus hermanitos! –y se rió socarronamente – Que te parece?

- Que don o no, los Vulturis te aniquilaran por haber destruido a un oficial. Y no a cualquier oficial!

-NO ES CIERTO! – nos grito, calmándose al instante – Este don y deshacerme de la mojigata y de tu familia serán mi ticket a Volterra!

-Por que? – de repente mi voz apareció de la nada – Cual es el punto de todo esto?

-Oh, pobre Bella! Por que? Por que? Por que? – dijo burlándose de mi – Bueno, en principio quería tu sangre para vengar a Mike. Tu nunca escuchas, verdad? Te advertí que te alejaras de el

-Pero jamás le di alas! No tenia el mas mínimo interés en el!

-Pero Mike no conocía lo que es que alguien le dijera no y eso era lo que te volvía tan adictiva para el! – y suspiro – Pero eso ya no es importante. Lo importante es destruir a los Cullen por tratarse de lo mas antinatural para nuestra naturaleza. No beber sangre humana! Que estupidez! – dijo con desparpajo y riéndose a la vez.- y también... simplemente porque podía y era divertido!

-Félix... Vas a permitir que alguien que no ha atentado contra las leyes muera? Bella será una de nosotros en poco tiempo. Mi padre dio su palabra a Volterra.

-BASTA, CULLEN! –lo corto ella una vez mas. Giro sobre sus pies hacia Félix y apoyo la mano sobre su pecho mientras giraba la cabeza, mirándonos – Cariño, terminemos con esto! Yo quiero a Bella, además huele bastante bien. A ti te dejo para la diversión al leoncito – y se rió

-No – dijo el mientras la tomaba de la muñeca.

-No? – pregunto ella desafiante

-Me has escuchado.

-Félix, no puedes echarte atrás ahora... estando tan cerca!

-Mi misión era ver hasta donde querías llegar y ahora ya lo se. No seguiremos adelante con esta tontería.

-Que no seguí... Que? Que misión?

-Jamás traicionare a Aro ni a Volterra, ni por ti... ni por nadie

Ella grito como loca e intento liberarse de el. Edward aprovecho para tomarme en brazos y salirnos del campo de acción. Félix apretaba su muñeca y podía escuchar el crujir de la articulación entre sus dedos.

Hábilmente ella se trepo a sus hombros e intento arrancarle la cabeza. Félix la tomo del cabello y de un solo movimiento la estampo contra una gran roca cercana. El suelo pareció temblar y parte de la roca se desprendió en pequeños trozos. La colosal pelea estaba fuera de mi entendimiento y de todo razonamiento.

Félix se agazapo y ella se lanzo contra el a una velocidad increíble. Si lo que me había dicho Edward era verdad, una neófita como ella tendría mas fuerza y obviamente Félix estaría en desventaja.

El grandote la tenia de un brazo y le hacia una llave sobre el cuello. Pero cuando parecía que ella se zafaría, Edward se lanzo a ayudarlo y entre los dos terminaron con ella.

Edward sostuvo sus brazos mientras Félix desgarro su cuello. El sonido era absolutamente indescriptible al igual que la escena. Me asuste al sentir unas manos sobre mi: era Esme. Luego note como el resto de mi familia había llegado en nuestra ayuda.

Emmet golpeo el cuerpo y Félix termino de desgarrar sus piernas. Para entonces, Carlisle, Alice, Rose y Jasper tenían una gran fogata encendida. Solo llevo minutos. Un espectáculo dantesco y espantoso que pido al cielo que mi humanidad se lleve cuando me transforme en vampiro.

Edward me alcanzo para abrazarme y mientras ocultaba mi cabeza en su pecho, mis oídos escuchaban el crepitar de los restos que se volvían cenizas, lentamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Y finalmente aqui se hizo la luz sobre este ataque constante... Sorprendidos? Decepcionados? **_

_**Aunque todo es provocado por la arrogancia de Dimitri y su lejania de casa. El poder envicia todas las mentes y promueve que siempre alguien se tome atribuciones que no corresponden. Pero Jessica? Una trepadora codiciosa de gloria y poder. Cosas que pretendio en su vida humana y no logro conseguir, esperaba lograrlas durante su vida vampirica. Juegos que se suceden...**_

_**Finalmente, nuestros tortolos cierran esta terrible etapa de sus vidas con vistas a algo mas feliz: La boda! Ya se acerca el fin del Libro I. Pero el Libro II le seguira sin descanso.**_

_**Les gusto? Nos cuentan?**_

_**Gracias por estar ahi, por su apoyo, sus comentarios y sus reviews. Y tambien muchas gracias a aquellos que nos leen en silencio**_

_**Muy buen fin de semana**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	16. CAPITULO15 ALCANZANDO LOS SUEÑOS

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.15 – ALCANZANDO LOS SUEÑOS<strong>

Bella POV

Y ahí estábamos todos alrededor de la fogata. Jasper la había alimentado con gran cantidad de ramas secas para que el fuego ardiera con mas furia. De ella o de lo que alguna vez fuera Jessica no quedaba mucho. Apenas restos de la bella capa oscura en medio de las brasas.

Nos encontramos sumidos en un profundo silencio. Pequeñas explosiones provenientes de la resina que detonaba al calor era lo único que podía escucharse. Aunque imagino que el resto de los vampiros aun podía escuchar mi corazón que no había vuelto a la normalidad. Carlisle fue el primero en moverse junto a Esme, enfrentando a Félix

-A que has estado jugando, Félix?

-Lamento todo esto Carlisle, pero era necesario. Esta mujer fue convertida por Dimitri y diría que por capricho. No puedo negar que en Volterra ella hubiera ocupado un lugar destacado dados sus dones. Pero su carácter y el hecho de que no podía contenerse ni controlarse la hacían imposible. Algo fundamental en cualquier estrategia de ataque.

-A que te refieres con dones? – pregunto Alice.

-Ella percibía cuando uno de nosotros tenia una habilidad especial. Y además, algo muy inusual, podía borrar sus acciones, como si se volviera invisible y nadie pudiera notarlo. – y los Cullen se miraron y asintieron. Por eso Alice no podía verla. Si no existían las acciones, ella no podía verlas. Así de simple.

-En Volterra...

-En Volterra estaban al tanto y el hecho que permaneciera hasta ahora con ella fue una orden directa de Aro. El considero que era un "desperdicio" pero que debido a su temperamento y su codicia nunca podría ser lo disciplinada que es necesario para ser de la guardia real.

-Félix? – y me anime a hablar con un hilo de voz – Gracias por advertirme!

-Eras tu? – pregunto Edward extrañado.

-Lamento haberla asustado, pero estaba en los alrededores y de pronto me tome permiso para un lujo que no debo: Seguir un impulso. – y sonreí. A pesar de su aspecto aterrador, realmente el solo seguía ordenes y podía ser amable cuando gustaba.

-Que harás ahora? – pregunto Emmet

-Volver a casa. Esas son mis ordenes. La otra es preguntar al Sr. Cullen si sigue entregando su palabra en garantía de que la humana será convertida.

- Si Félix, tienen mi palabra . Por favor, avisa a Aro y dile que en breve le enviare una carta contándole todo lo ocurrido y sobre la boda.

-Muy bien. Les deseo buena tarde. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar! – e hizo un saludo inclinando la cabeza al que todos respondimos de igual manera.

Edward me tomo en brazos, y emprendimos una loca carrera hacia la mansión. En minutos estábamos todos allí y el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Emmet molestaba a Jasper que ponía mala cara mientras Alice y Rose se reían. Carlisle se despedía de Esme con un beso para subir a su escritorio mientras ella iba a la cocina.

Yo estaba agotada. Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Edward lo noto y dejo un beso en mi frente mientras en un segundo estábamos cruzando la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

Me sentó en la cama, mientras corría un poco las mantas. Me quito los zapatos y el suéter, y me deslizo en la cama tal como estaba. Me arropo y me abrazo mientras canto en mi oído mi nana, aunque escuche poco porque me dormí enseguida.

Cuando desperté, me lo encontré mirándome un poco serio. Pero cambio el semblante en cuanto noto que estaba despierta.

-Buenos días! – dijo mientras deslizo su dedo por mi mejilla

-Buenos días! – y me alerte un poco – Como que buenos días?

-Son las 7 de la mañana. Prácticamente dormiste 14 horas. Me tenias preocupado. No mencionaste una sola palabra a excepción de un par de "mmm's". Pero eras consciente que estaba aquí. Un par de veces estiraste tu mano tocándome, como cerciorándote que estaba aquí.

-Vaya! Dormí mucho! – estaba extrañada

-Carlisle dijo que se debía a tanto nerviosismo. Que dejara que tu cuerpo descansara lo que necesitara. Te sientes bien?

Asentí, estire mis manos para sostenerle la cara y darle el beso de los buenos días. El solo saber que las amenazas, las guardias y todo lo vivido quedaba atrás hacia que me sintiera mejor.

Después de todo lo pasado, necesitaba volver a pasar tiempo en nuestra pequeña casa. Recobrar la alegría de estar allí, libres y juntos. Volver a sentir la misma ilusión que tenia cada vez que pasábamos por allí.

Me levante y fui a ducharme. Pase largo tiempo bajo el agua caliente intentando que mi cuerpo despertara relajado.

Baje a desayunar y me di cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre! Me encontré a todos sonrientes y en diferentes partes de la casa. Esme me tenia preparado un súper desayuno. Después de eso fuimos a la cabaña.

Pararme frente a la casa se sintió bien. No me causo inquietud y fue una alegría cruzar la puerta con total tranquilidad. Edward acaricio mi rostro y le sonreí con el corazón. Me abrace a el y nos besamos cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

Eran Jacob y Leah que venían a saludarme. Parecían haber cambiado. Los veía mas altos y mas maduros. Cosa extraña!

-Hola! Que alegría volverlos a ver! Como han estado? – Edward les sonrió pero nunca se animaba a ser cariñoso con ellos.

-Estuve enferma! – dijo Leah y se abrazo a mi pierna. La tome en brazos y se abrazo a mi cuello. Eso me causo una ternura inusual. Edward me miro y aunque sonreía sus ojos me reflejaban una gran tristeza. Recordé nuestras conversaciones sobre niños y levante la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Oh... Pero ya estas bien? – y me miro sonriente, asintiendo exageradamente.

-Bueno, los dos estuvimos enfermos. Yo estuve con un poco de fiebre que no se me iba. Pero Papa dijo que era normal. Y... – pareció estar indeciso sobre decir algo – Ayer fue mi cumpleaños.

-En serio? – comente mientras dejaba a Leah en el piso

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jacob! – le deseo Edward

-Gracias, Sr. Cullen! – me agache y le deje un beso en la mejilla a lo que reacciono ruborizándose en diferentes tonos de rojo.

-Si, Jake... Feliz cumpleaños! Debemos brindar... Que tal un poco de leche con chocolate y galletas? – ellos vitorearon mientras me dirigí a la cocina. Iba a estrenarla con ellos y eso me alegro. Acomode la mesa y puse las galletas en un bowl mientras batía leche fría y chocolate. Hacia calor.

-Chicos, si me disculpan debo hacer algo. Bella, esta bien si te dejo aquí, verdad? – dijo Edward.

-Claro.

Se acerco a nosotros, acaricio la cabellera de Leah que levanto el rostro para sonreírle mimosa y dejo un beso en mis labios. Cuando me alejo y volví a mirar a la mesa, Jacob había bajado la mirada. Edward tendría razón en tener celos? No, eso era una tontería. Observe como bebían con entusiasmo.

-Jacob, le darías esto a tu padre? – el tomo el sobre y lo miro

-Que es?

-La invitación para nuestra boda. Te gustaría venir? – el miro el sobre y bajo la mirada. No dijo nada. Me extraño que Leah se levanto y salio corriendo afuera. Apoye mis dedos en su mentón y levante su rostro para mirarlo. Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Jacob... que sucede?

-En serio te vas a casar con el? – y me sorprendí

-Si!... Por que...

-A mi me gustaría mucho que esperaras unos años por mi! – y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Estaba sorprendida – Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Bella!

Sonreí porque no podía darme mas ternura su ocurrencia. Que podía saber una criatura así de amar. En lugar de a su maestra, tenia un encantamiento conmigo? Seria un hermoso recuerdo en su madurez. Me acerque a el y me arrodille junto a su silla. Limpie su mejilla y tome sus manos.

-Tu sabes Jacob que eso no es posible. Primero, porque yo amo a Edward mas que todo y estoy feliz de que se convierta en mi esposo. Y después, porque tu eres muy pequeño para pensar esas cosas. Como puedes estar tan seguro? Te habías enamorado antes? – y me sonrió apenas.

-No... Pero estoy seguro! – y me reí un poco.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que amaras de verdad, muchísimo mas que a mi. Y cuando eso ocurra, recordaras esta tarde y te reirás. Ella será muy afortunada de tener tu amor, créeme! - Me incorpore y bese el tope de su cabeza. El se levanto de la silla con el sobre en la mano

-Gracias por la leche! Prometo entregarle esto a mi padre. Adiós, Bella! – y lentamente, arrastrando los pies, cruzo la puerta.

No se por que, pero me quede angustiada por su tristeza y su confesión. Fue una sensación de perdida muy extraña. No podría explicarla con palabras. Supongo que es parte de crecer: para el era empezar a sentir diferente y para mi, también. Por un momento me sentí adulta, como preparada para guiar a un pequeño ante estas cosas. Me sentí un poco una "mama". No quería volver a pensar en ello. Edward lo notaria y sabia que esas conversaciones solo lo ponían triste. Ordene las cosas de la mesa, y subí a nuestro cuarto.

Me pare en el borde de la escalera y lo observe. Y toda la ilusión volvió. Nos vi pasando nuestra primera noche como esposos en este cuarto. Eso seria una gran idea! Les pediría ayuda y consejo a las mujeres casadas de la casa.

Note unas manos rodeando mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello. Edward había vuelto. Gire sin soltarme de el y lo mire. Esos ojos me hechizaban no importaba de que color fueran, aunque ahora se veían brillantes y dorados.

-Tu sabias? – y levanto una ceja.

-En su mente lo repetía muchas veces. Hoy vino muy decidido a enfrentar lo que le pasaba y hablar contigo. Como te sientes?

-Extraña... Siempre pensé en el como un niño. Saber que puede tener este tipo de sentimientos me es extraño! Esta creciendo, no? – y el asintió.

-Debes sentirte halagada. Aunque lo bueno es que no esta imprimado de ti.

-Que significa eso?

-Los lobos se impriman del que será su amor y compañera para toda la vida. Es como si fuera amor a primera vista, pero mucho mas fuerte que eso. Su fin será proteger y hacer feliz al objeto de su imprimación, indistintamente si es reciproco.

-Es un poco cruel! – estaba fascinada

-He leído que en la mayoría de los casos lo es. Pero si a ella le sucede algo y muere, el también.

-Que triste! – y me recosté en su pecho.

-Yo estoy imprimado de ti -y beso el tope de mi cabeza - Y si algo llegara a pasarte, te aseguro que me asegurare de dejar de existir. No podría hacerlo sin ti!

La visita de esa tarde a la casa se cerro con un gran beso. Odiaba pensar en esas opciones, especialmente cuando estábamos tan cerca de alcanzar nuestras metas.

Las semanas pasaron deliciosas, entre pruebas en la sala de costura, y charlas con las mujeres sobre estar casadas. Habíamos ido las cuatro a tomar el te a Port Ángeles, lejos de los "oídos" masculinos. Fue muy divertido y fascinante observar como se comportaban como humanas, además de escuchar sus experiencias, sus anécdotas y consejos. Pero el mejor consejo de todos fue que sin respeto y confianza el amor no alcanza, incluso entre los vampiros.

Las noches eran intensas, porque yo quería seguir "practicando" y Edward ejercía su autocontrol de una manera increíble. Una noche me miro y me dijo "Por que me haces esto? Crees que para mi es sencillo? Que te deseo menos?" Y eso era peor. No hacia mas que encenderme mas.

Así, sin darnos cuenta llegamos al día de la boda. La noche anterior, los hombres de la casa salieron de despedida de soltero, aunque prometieron que no incluía mujerzuelas ni bares. Sabia perfectamente que sucedía en esos lugares. Edward prometió que no irían a ningún lugar así, y Emmet para molestarme no hizo mas que reírse. Pero su risotada se corto de repente cuando Rose se cruzo de brazos, de mala cara. Ahora era yo la que me reía.

Poco pude dormir esa noche. Estaba ansiosa y lo extrañaba. Repase en mi cabeza mi atuendo: mi vestido era sencillo largo pero sin cola en organza de seda. Llevaba un leve pliegue sobre la cadera y el borde en rulote, sin mangas y con un detalle en el cuello que caía mas largo sobre uno de mis hombros. Alice me recogería el pelo en la mañana y me maquillaría. Rosalie ayudaría mientras Esme supervisaría a los hombres... si es que volvían a tiempo.

Me di vuelta en la cama y a través de la ventanas podía escuchar la brisa entre los pinos. El sonido suave y monótono parecía decir " shhh... duerme" y así fue.

En la mañana me despertaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Alice se asomaba por ella con unos broches sobre su pelo, en su bata de seda. Traía consigo una bandeja con te, tostadas, mantequilla y mermelada.

-Buenos días, novia! Lista para comenzar? – me desperece en la cama y la mire.

-Buenos días! Y Edward? Han vuelto?

-Si, volvieron un poco de madrugada pero todos están aquí. Esme los tiene trabajando en el jardín.

-Por que no vino Edward a quedarse conmigo?

-Porque es una tradición que el novio no vea a la novia y – se rió – porque los muchachos no lo dejaron. Sabes como es Emmet. – y me reí.- No dormiste bien... Por que?

-Lo extraño... no se ya dormir sola sin el – y Alice se sonrió meneando la cabeza.

Me levante, me pegue un buen baño, me depile y luego Alice controlo que estuviera perfecta. Me dio una crema para pasar sobre mi cuerpo que olía levemente a rosas. Era deliciosa. Mi piel quedo aun mas tersa y suave.

Me senté envuelta en mi bata frente al espejo y ella comenzó a maquillarme. En eso llego Rosalie, que se dedico de entero a mi cabello. Los mimos de las chicas estaban empezando a darme sueño. Alice trajo un almohadón y lo puso bajo mi nuca. Descanse la cabeza en el sillón y dormite un rato.

Cuando volví en mi, las tenia frente a mi expectantes. Cada una tenia una pieza de la lencería que usaría en la mano. El bra era de satén con cortes que procuraban resaltar mi busto y escote pronunciado, con cintas de encaje en los breteles. Los calzones eran muy diferentes. Eran de organza translucida con el mismo encaje en los bordes de la pierna. Muy provocador. Las mire a ambas y puse cara. Alice cambio de postura

-Que?

-No es un poco...

-Es para tu noche de bodas! – dijo Alice en forma de reto.

-Pero primero lo llevare puesto durante la ceremonia! – y Rosalie se rió.

-Nadie mas que nosotras lo sabremos, Bella! Somos vampiros pero no podemos ver a través de la ropa! Piensa en la cara de Edward cuando te vea... – afirmo Rose inclinándose sobre mi y no pude mas que sonrojarme. Aunque me gusto la idea.

Tome la ropa, me la puse y me observe. Me gustaba como me quedaba. Sonreí y vi su reflejo en el espejo. Las tres nos reímos mientras Alice traía el vestido de novia consigo. Cuando estuve vestida, llego Esme quien me regalo una hermosa sonrisa al verme.

-Estas hermosa, Bella!

-Gracias!

-No... todos te damos las gracias a ti, por amar a Edward y ayudar a formar esta hermosa familia. No puedo estar mas feliz de tener a mis hijos y a sus esposas bajo el mismo techo. – y nos dimos un gran abrazo.

Esme trajo consigo unos pequeños y bellos aros de diamante que eran suyos, ya que me faltaba algo prestado. Me subí a mis hermosas sandalias abordadas y estaba lista. Las mariposas en mi estomago estaban haciendo estragos y no podía dejar de temblar.

-Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa – y las tres rieron.

-No es por nada, pero un secreto entre nosotras: Edward esta al borde de colapsar de los nervios. Apenas puede quedarse quieto. Emmet y Jasper lo tienen amenazado. – y nos reímos un poco.

-Quieres quedarte a solas unos momentos? – pregunto Rosalie

-Si... si no les molesta.

-En cuanto todo este listo, Carlisle vendrá a buscarte. – Asentí. Las tres antes de salir me dejaron un beso y un abrazo.

Me asome a la ventana a observar el paisaje. El gran día había llegado. Parecía mentira. En un año y pocos meses todo mi mundo había cambiado llevándome por caminos que ni yo misma pude imaginar alguna vez. Recordé la tarde en que murió mi padre, cuando me pedía que le prometiera que seguiría adelante:

"_...Prométeme que siempre serás tu misma. No te dejes influenciar por las personas que te rodean. Serás una mujer fuerte, Bella! Lo se! Debes seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Pero nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños y tus convicciones. Siempre debes amar con todo tu corazón! Lamento no estar ahí cuando te cases. Pero si lo haces, hazlo con un hombre al que ames y que te ame a ti de la misma manera. Que sea capaz de cuidarte y protegerte todo lo que yo no pude. Me lo prometes?..."_

Y sonreí. Había cumplido con mi promesa y creía que con sus expectativas también. En este preciso momento podía percibir la presencia de mi padre junto a mi. Su mirada y su perfume los sentía en mi como nunca antes. Y eso me hizo bien.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Di el permiso para entrar y Carlisle se asomaba con una sonrisa, ataviado en un hermoso traje oscuro.

-Bella, estas lista? Te esta esperando... Estas muy hermosa! – dijo estirando su mano hacia mi. La tome con una sonrisa, tome mi ramo rojo de rosas y tulipanes y salimos hacia el jardín.

Mi mayor temor en este momento era caerme pero bajamos la escalera lentamente. Las mariposas se golpeaban contra las paredes de mi estomago y me hacían temblar. Caminaba sin intención y miraba sin ver. Así era lo bloqueada que estaba por mis nervios.

Junto a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero comenzaba una alfombra de pequeñas flores blancas. El ambiente estaba perfumado con aroma a fresias y a jazmín. Cuando levante la mirada allí lo encontré: Parado junto a un arco de flores enorme, con una gran sonrisa. El hombre de mi vida, porque el que no dudaría un segundo en dar mi vida, aguardaba por mi. Llegar a el se me hizo eterno. Se que había otras personas, pero no podía ver a nadie mas que a el.

Cuando Carlisle tomo mi mano y la puso sobre la de Edward, las mariposas parecieron calmarse y exclamar su alegría y su encanto por el roce de nuestra piel.

Eleazar también nos miraba contento y mirar sus ojos dorados me trajo a la realidad. Sus palabras para la ceremonia fueron hermosas y sentidas. Y nuestra boda era mas que especial ya que, según dijo, era la primera vez que casaba a una humana con alguien de su especie. Un acontecimiento digno de ser admirado pues era un logro único para los que como el habían elegido una vida "vegetariana".

Gracias a Dios, si pude decir "acepto" ante su pregunta cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Estaba consumida por la mirada de Edward que me transmitía miles de cosas con sus pupilas doradas. Cuando finalmente nos pronuncio marido y mujer, Edward se acerco a mi y susurro " Te amo" y yo le respondí lo mismo, para luego pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo.

Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contenerlo en mi. Su boca suave y helada me besaba tiernamente como reflejo de nuestras palabras. Sus labios, siempre adictivos para mi, hacían que nuestro beso fuera largo y dulce como pocos.

Sentimos los aplausos de nuestros espectadores y eso ayudo a que termináramos de besarnos. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Finalmente estábamos casados!

Cuando mire al resto, muchos rostros sonrientes nos observaban: los Denali con los nuevos compañeros de Kate e Irina, Garret y Laurent; toda mi familia y unos testigos inesperados: Billy Black con su esposa y con los niños.

No podia estar mas feliz... Y aunque todavía quedaban cosas por enfrentar, como mi conversión, ya nada me infundía miedo. Solo alegría y esperanza de un tiempo feliz, por el resto de nuestros días

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LIBRO I<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaaaaa!<strong>_

_**Perdon por llegar tarde a publicar! Semana muy complicada, mucho trabajo y nuestra ciudad que esta mas loca que nunca llena de autos previa a un fin de semana largo**_

_**Bueno... Que nos pueden decir? Se resolvio que Jessica era quien los estaba volviendo locos aunque los Vulturis estaban en las sombras. Ellos involucrados pero libres de culpa y cargo... Siempre nos dejan con la incertidumbre de hasta que punto son de confiar.**_

_**Y Edward y Bella llegaron a la boda! Fue un dia especial para Bella donde pudo haberse arrepentido porque tuvo una propuesta matrimonial antes.. Mmm... Que me dicen de Jacob? Precoz el muchachito, no?**_

_**Pero bueno, en el proximo capi empieza el libro II, que se llama Edward! Y tambien llegamos a la luna de miel! Bueno pero para eso van a tener que esperar una semana. Proximo viernes y temprano. Lo prometemos!**_

_**Lamentamos mucho no haber contestado las reviews esta semana: Gracias Rosi22, Kikid'Cullen, zujeyane, Quiin94, Raquel Gt, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, CindiLis, Soniard, tayloves, nuestra queridisima Camili Manina (Feliz cumple de nuevo, amiga!), Angie Cullen Hale y palitaj (parece que te has puesto al dia ! :D) miles de gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios. Encontrarlos son toda una alegria para nosotras. Tambien muchisimas gracias por los alertas y por los alertas de Seras tu Siempre, nuestro primer Fic que sigue sumando lectoras. Gracias tambien a los silenciosos que estan alli... y los queremos tambien**_

_**Bueno, nos hemos extendido mucho, esperamos les guste y el proximo viernes Libro II - Edward, y el capitulo se llama "Al fin solos!**_

_**Muy buena semana y Feliz dia del trabajador!**_

_**Besos desde la loca Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	17. CAPITULO16 AL FIN SOLOS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIBRO II<strong>_

_**EDWARD**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.16 – AL FIN SOLOS<strong>

Edward POV

La ceremonia fue maravillosa y Bella estaba muy hermosa. No podía aun creer que se había convertido en mi esposa. A pesar de las miles de veces que había intentado presentarle panoramas oscuros y pesimistas, mi adorable mujer se había mantenido firme y dispuesta a seguir adelante sin importar nada... Mi mujer!

Secretamente, sabía que ella lo haría y seguiríamos juntos. Nada era importante para mí más que ella y nada me hace más feliz que pensar en tenerla junto a mí por el resto de mi existencia.

Mi vida con tantos altibajos, con tantos sinsabores había encontrado su oasis: Bella. Ni incluso en mis días como humano había imaginado encontrarla. En mis días de tonto adolescente romántico, en lo único que pensaba era en el honor de la batalla. Yo, quien al morir pensaba que nunca cumpliría con muchos de mis anhelos, ellos serían los que me encontraran a mí.

Extraños caminos toma el destino para hacernos ver que no importan las circunstancias, el cumplirá lo que tiene ideado para cada uno de nosotros.

Los suaves y calidos labios de Bella, en nuestro primer beso como esposos, sabían delicioso. Y aunque cada vez que los probaba mi garganta quemaba, no deseaba más que tenerlos cerca. A toda ella.

Me había vuelto loco las noches de los últimos meses intentando quebrar mi voluntad con su excusa de las "practicas". Como podía pensar que no la deseaba? Como podía evitar tocar la maravillosa tersura de su piel, de sus labios? Toda la belleza que irradiaba su cuerpo? ... todavía no lo sabía. Pero era importante para mí y ella me complacía siempre, con cada mínimo respiro. Mi tonta e insegura Bella!

La ceremonia había llegado a su fin y todos aplaudían felices. Cientos de manos de acercaron a estrechar la mía, abrazos de mis hermanas y palmadas de mis cuñados, aunque los mas sentidos fueron los de mis padres. Carlisle me abrazo para luego mirarme con una gran sonrisa. Nuestras miradas nos transmitieron toda la alegría de llegar a este momento. Debía agradecerle que me trajera a esta vida, porque de lo contrario no la hubiera encontrado. Y Esme, con sus ojos llorosos, se abrazo a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla. "Te amo mucho, hijo. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo" dijo. Lo mismo hizo con Bella, que se emociono y quedaron enlazadas en un abrazo largo y sentido.

La tarde transcurrió serena pero algo calurosa. Bella sonreía relajada y alegre entre los invitados y hasta permitió que la sacara a bailar. A pesar que éramos pocos, Alice lo organizo muy bien, y así y todo, bailamos y nos reímos. Procuro que tuviéramos la típica recepción de casados que cualquier pareja, con baile y torta .

Me acerque a mi esposa y la tome de la mano para nuestro primer baile que no fue otro que un vals. Rosalie se sentó al piano y toco maravillosamente el Vals nº 10 de Chopin mientras yo desplazaba a Bella, que lo hacía deliciosamente bien. Sus ojos anclados en los míos, su sonrisa tan fresca y tan suya, me llenaban. Su pureza y su aura de total amor hacia mi me inundaban de emociones. Me incline y la bese con ansia mientras aun giraba en la pista.

Luego, cada uno de los hombres presentes bailo con ella mientras yo lo hacia con las damas. Incluso Jacob, ataviado en un sencillo traje gris lo hizo. El parecía más relajado y dispuesto a aceptar que ella era una adulta. Vaya con el muchacho! Pero al lobo en el que se convertiría lo ayudaría su bondad y su entereza, convirtiéndolo en un buen Alfa. Aunque no sabia si vería eso con mis ojos.

Alice hizo una torta de bodas de dos pisos. Siempre exagerada! Bella le pidió que no pusiera los clásicos muñequitos en el tope, y en su lugar, hubo un bello bouquet de flores blancas. E hicimos la típica ceremonia de cortarla para que ella me diera de probar y yo a ella. Aunque cuando me toco a mi, Bella en lugar de dejar el bocado en mi boca, lo puso en la suya y me beso como si fuera una broma. "No voy a obligarte nunca mas a comer lo que no deseas, amor" y todos rieron. Note como los niños se miraron sin entender, pero los adultos si lo hicieron.

Acompañe a Bella mientras degustaba algunos de los bocadillos y luego los Black vinieron a despedirse. Bella se agacho a abrazar a los niños y con la que mas se entretuvo fue con Leah, que le decía que parecía una princesa.

Todo había salido de maravillas y la tarde empezaba a caer. El resto de los presentes parecía entretenido, algunos bailando otros conversando cuando se acerco a mi y rodeo mi cintura.

-Sr. Cullen! – dijo bromeando

-Sra. Cullen! – respondí y me agache a besarla. Sus labios se abrieron a mi en un beso sugerente.- Mmm... Eso supo muy bien!

-Gracias! Tengo guardados muchos mas para cuando estemos solos – y me hizo gracia su comentario

-En serio? Bueno, también he guardado unos cuantos para esa ocasión – y ella rió.

-Edward... – apoyo en mi pecho ambas manos y me miro dubitativa. Acaricie su mejilla.

-Si, mi vida...

-Quiero que pasemos nuestra primera noche juntos en casa – susurro. La mire sorprendido.

-En la cabaña? – Y asintió – Tus deseos son ordenes, pero no se si este todo en orden como para pasar allí la noche.

-Si, lo esta... - dijo ella muy segura. Levante una ceja preguntando y ella sonrió. Acaricio la solapa de mi saco y me miro, picara – Tengo todo organizado. Alice me ayudo.

-Y como es que no me entere de eso?

-Era una sorpresa! – la tome de la cintura y la levante para hacerla girar mientras ella reía. La deje en el piso y la bese.

-Pues me dejare sorprender! – murmure en su oído y rió sonrojándose.

-Nos vamos? – Bella y sus hormonas... Serian mi perdición!

Le hizo una seña a Alice y ella levanto su mano. "_Lo siento, hermanito, pero ella quería que fuera una sorpresa",_ sonreí y asentí. Murmuro algo en el oído de Jasper y tanto el como Emmet entraron en la casa.

Entonces Bella me tomo de la mano y nos acercamos a saludar para despedirnos. Entrego el ramo a Esme y para mi madre fue un gesto emotivo, que las reunió en otro gran abrazo.

En la puerta estaba el Marquette con nuestras maletas de viaje. Ella me sorprendía con esta noche y yo con nuestra luna de miel. No sabia donde iríamos y la verdad que no seria muy lejos pero esperaba que le gustara.

Sin cambiarnos nos subimos al auto para partir, que estaba adornado con las típicas latas y un cartel de "Recién casados" atado en la rueda trasera. Así salimos despidiéndonos de todos para tomar el camino que mas adelante nos permitiría llegar al sendero de acceso a la cabaña.

Cuando nos aproximamos, note que las ventanas de la casa tenían las cortinas cerradas pero una tenue luz se percibía a través de ellas. Bella parecía algo nerviosa. Jugaba con sus dedos apretándolos. Apoye mis manos en las suyas y me regalo una sonrisa.

Estacione el auto, y antes de bajarme volví a tomar sus manos, la bese y le dije "Por favor, no te muevas". Aprovechando mi naturaleza, quite el cartel y las latas del auto, baje el equipaje, lo ingrese en la sala y volví para detenerme diligente junto a su puerta. Ella se rió.

La tome en mis brazos y la ingrese a la casa para ahora si poder observar el panorama como correspondía. La estancia tenía copones con grandes velas blancas aquí y allá generando un ambiente muy romántico. Jarrones con las mismas fresias y jazmines que había en la ceremonia perfumaban aun más el ambiente por demás calido.

-Bienvenida a casa, mi adorable esposa! – le dije dejándola sobre sus pies.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, esposo mío! – y paso sus brazos por mi cuello para acercarse a mi rostro.

Acorte la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos levemente. Sus labios calidos y cual seda se posaban sobre los míos y hacían que corrientes eléctricas cruzaran mi cuerpo. Su lengua perfilo el borde de mi boca provocándome.

Que no daría porque ella fuera vampiro! En este mismo momento estaría rasgando su ropa y tomándola aquí mismo en el piso de la estancia. Pero era nuestra primera noche juntos, y quería que para ella fuera memorable. Por lo menos, lo intentaría.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo, y deslizo sus dedos por mi brazo tomando mi mano, como indicándome que la siguiera. Comenzó a subir la escalera de espaldas a mí, mientras iba quitando las flores y las orquillas de su peinado. En un momento su cabello caía suelto y largo enmarcando su maravilloso rostro. Me miro coqueta y sonriente, y termino de subir los últimos escalones contoneándose

Me di cuenta que estaba decidida, como lo había estado las ultimas noches desde que la boda estaba próxima. Cuando terminamos de subir, el primer piso tenía la chimenea prendida, velas y flores sobre la repisa y sobre su tocador. La casa realmente estaba muy calida. Ahora entendía a que se refería cuando decía que se había encargado de todo. Así, aunque estuviéramos próximos, el frío de mi piel seria más llevadero.

La luz tenue de las velas solo la hacia ver como un ángel, delicado y etéreo pero con una sensualidad que calaba en lo mas hondo de la hombría que ella había despertado.

La amaba y la deseaba mas que nada en este mundo. Ni la sed mas implacable podía ser comparada con lo que ella me hacia sentir en este momento. Me tenía hechizado, hinoptizado... apenas podía moverme. Especialmente porque moverme como lo deseaba podía implicar un terrible peligro para ella. Debía ser medido ante cada una de sus caricias.

Se acerco y me quito el saco deslizándolo por mis hombros. Luego desanudo mi corbata y tiro de ella, dejándola caer en el piso. Sus ojos brillantes y sexys sonreían más que su boca. Desprendió los botones de mi camisa y cuando deslizo las manos sobre mi piel me incline sobre su cuello para besarlo suavemente. Ella seguía desabrochando aquí y allá hasta que me beso, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y se agacho para desatar mis zapatos y quitar mis medias. Se deshizo de sus sandalias sosteniéndose de mi cinturón y no pude más que reír un poco. Intentaba seducirme y eso me resultaba divertido pero delicioso. Si solo ella supiera realmente que nunca hizo falta, que ella me seducía con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada, con cada latido...

Me dio la espalda y pasó el cabello sobre su hombro para que abriera su vestido. Desabotone cada uno de los pequeños botones forrados y pase mis manos dentro de el para acariciar su piel descubierta, apoyándola contra mi y volviendo a besar su cuello. Escuchaba como su corazón se aceleraba y su pulso parecía un tambor.

Dio un paso hacia delante y la deje ir. Giro enfrentándome y dejo caer su bello vestido para que pudiera verla. Apreciar su fascinante belleza era algo que me impacto profundamente. Su ropa interior blanca resaltaba cada una de las formas de su cuerpo: el bra escotado con leves breteles de encaje y los calzones de una organza traslucida con el mismo detalle en los bordes... Dios! El rubor de sus mejillas era absolutamente enternecedor y me conmocionaba. Sus ojos se clavaron el míos observándome atentamente y sonreí... "Eres tan hermosa!" fue lo único que pude decir.

Me acerque e hice subir mi dedo por el borde del escote, enredándolo en un bretel y deslizándolo por su hombro. Ella cerró los ojos, suspiro y bese la piel de sus clavículas mientras mis dedos la tocaban levemente. Bese sus labios como si fueran de cristal y ella acaricio mi mejilla con su boca respirando entrecortadamente, mientras mis manos abrían el broche de la espalda. Se alejo de mí dejando la prenda en mis manos, tomo el borde de la ropa interior y lo deslizo por sus níveas piernas. Y allí estaba, mi Venus, mi Afrodita completamente desnuda frente a mi.

Me acerque, acaricie su rostro con ambas manos y luego las deje resbalar lentamente por su maravilloso cuerpo. Cada centímetro de su piel era un regalo para mis sentidos: la suavidad de su espalda, de su vientre, de su pubis... La tersura de sus senos que reaccionaban irguiéndose ante mis dedos... Sus suspiros aspirados...

Nos acercamos aun más y nos besamos con amor. Nuestros labios se expresaban con ternura ante el momento más bello y más puro que podremos vivir en nuestra vida juntos. Podrá haber muchas noches como esta, con más amor o más pasión, pero nunca será como la primera vez.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, depositándola sobre las suaves sabanas de seda. Me miro expectante, me pare allí a contemplarla y me deshice de mis calzoncillos. Ella me observo de arriba abajo y lo único que hizo fue estirar su mano, invitándome.

La acerque a mi cuerpo hasta que estuvimos casi totalmente en contacto. Su piel era abrasadora y parecía que cada poro despedía aun más el delicioso efluvio que me había hecho perder la cabeza desde el primer día. Nos besamos lenta y amorosamente.

-Bella, te prometí que lo intentaríamos, pero si te hago daño o...

-Shh... Nada sucederá. Se que sabes cuidarme y confío en ti. Te amo, Edward

-Te amo, Bella

Y a partir de allí, me zambullí en su boca primero y en el resto de su cuerpo después. Era tan hermosa! Durante no se cuanto tiempo lo único que hicimos fue descubrirnos, besarnos y acariciarnos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho jamás. Sus manos recorrían mi piel, curiosas, y me hacían vibrar, queriendo solo más de ella. Su piel bajo mis manos generaba leves escalofríos convulsos y suspiros ahogados. Mas aun cuando me dedique a besarla de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome en cada monte, en cada valle...

Cuando note que estaba lista, la bese para luego indagar en su mirada. Ella solo asintió y se acomodo bajo mi cuerpo, llevando su pierna sobre mi cadera y dándome el espacio que necesitaba. Su boca me llamaba y el beso fue un reclamo, donde nuestras lenguas se acariciaban indicándonos que necesitábamos del otro con urgencia.

Entre en su cuerpo lo mas lento y delicadamente que pude, pero al empujar levemente su leve quejido se escapo bajo mis labios. Pregunte si estaba bien y asintió, acariciando mi rostro y sonriéndome. La sonrisa mas esperada por mí, la de la alegría de ser uno con la persona que se ama. Sentirme dentro de ella, rodeado y atrapado entre sus brazos y sus piernas es algo que jamás olvidaría en mi existencia.

Nos besamos con pasión. Nuestros labios y lenguas se daban ánimo para continuar. Creamos así un momento inigualable, una cadencia sustentada por los latidos de su corazón, pero que empezó a generarme un nerviosismo inusitado.

Bella besaba y mordía mi pecho mientras arremetía en ella midiendo mi fuerza. Sus jadeos marcaban mi ritmo y provocaban una brisa sobre mi piel que me incitaban aun más. Internamente deseaba acariciarla, presionarla contra mi cuerpo y sentirla aun mas mía pero era consciente que no podía hacerlo. Así que apoye mis manos en el respaldo de hierro de la cama a medida que se movía contra mí, nombrándome.

Sentí como el metal cedía lentamente bajo la presión de mis manos, como el deseo empezaba a dominarme... Ella levanto su cadera para generar aun más fricción y mi respiración totalmente errática hizo que mi codicia por su sangre surgiera una vez más. Aunque por un segundo y solo por un segundo me di cuenta que se trataba de mi pasión por ella.

El metal se hizo polvo en mis manos, y me apoye en otra parte del respaldo para darle lo que me rogaba y lo que mi propio cuerpo me pedía. Ella bajo su cabeza, beso mi tetilla y apoyo sus manos acariciando mi trasero y entonces supe que ya no aguantaría mucho mas. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación y deje las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La mire, abrió los ojos y me sonrió en medio de sus jadeos. Luego, arqueo su espalda, apoyando su pecho contra el mío, y diría que al mismo tiempo logramos llegar al clímax.

Me recosté sobre su cuerpo y tome su rostro. Me observo con los ojos llenos de amor y solo me dijo "Tuya... siempre tuya, amor" y nos besamos de forma desesperada. Especialmente yo, porque corroboraba que estaba bien, que no la había lastimado...

Salí de su interior, y se acomodo junto a mi, apoyándose en mi flanco, dejándome sentir cada forma de su cuerpo en el mío.

-Bella, dime que no te he lastimado, dime que estas bien... – susurre

-Edward, estoy perfectamente. No temas, amor.- y se levanto un poco para mirarme. Llevo la mano a mi rostro y deshizo mi ceño fruncido, dejando un beso sobre el.- De verdad... no mentiría sobre eso. Como te sientes? – y me reí. La rodee por la cintura atrayéndola mas contra mi

-Me has dado la mejor noche de mi existencia!

Y entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Se subió sobre mi, abandonándose completamente contra mi cuerpo. Se deslizo sobre el, apoyo sus codos a ambos lados de mi rostro, y me beso sugestivamente. Su lengua acaricio la mía generando que mis manos automáticamente se enredaran en su cabello y en su cuerpo. E hizo todo lo posible por excitarme nuevamente, cosa que no le llevo mucho trabajo. Me separe y la observe, mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa picara.

-Estas segura? – pregunte dubitativo.

-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti... Y cuando me conviertas, no se como lograras que te saque las manos de encima!

Nos reímos para luego besarnos y volver a empezar. Gracias a Dios, esto había resultado mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba. Y después, la deje dormir esperando que descansara y así en la mañana poder emprender nuestro viaje juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Amor, amor... Que otra cosa puede pasar entre Edward y Bella.<strong>_

_**Pero cuenten... Que les parecio? Valieron la pena tantos problemas y angustias para llegar a este momento? Para nosotras la respuesta es si. Valio cada f***ing momento!**_

_**Gracias a todos por estar ahi, gracias por los reviews, por los alertas... A los amigos de siempre, a los nuevos, a los de facebook, los de twitter, los demandantes, los divertidos, los apasionados... A los invisibles tambien... Que seria de nosotras sin ustedes? Obviamente no estariamos aqui.**_

_**Les dejamos muchos cariños, el deseo que pasen un genial fin de semana en la parte del mundo en que se encuentren, y el consejo de que vivan y amen con toda la pasion que la vida les brinde... Asi como Edward y Bella**_

_**Besos desde el otoñal Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	18. CAPITULO17 TRAVESIA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.17 – TRAVESIA<strong>

Edward POV

Dormía placidamente junto a mi y no pude resistir tomar el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara para observarla mejor. Su boquita relajada y semiabierta, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro. Nunca me cansaría de mirarla dormir. Era realmente adorable cuando se removía, o sonreía como en este momento. Mi nombre salio en un suspiro y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que era lo que soñaba.

Pareció darle frío y la retire de mi pecho para cubrirla, pero se me ocurrió observar si era tan cierto eso de que estaba bien. Revise sus piernas, brazos, espalda y torso y no encontré una sola herida o golpe. Estaba feliz!

Podría amarla mientras lográbamos el momento correcto para su transición sin lastimarla? La respuesta era si! Siempre me tendría que medir, pero era una alegría ver que no me mentía solo para no hacerme sentir mal.

Ahora si, la cubrí con la manta y me levante. Faltaba poco para amanecer, así que baje por las maletas para que tuviéramos nuestra ropa a mano. Alice me había dicho que el día estaría gris y templado y que no tendríamos problemas en andar a la luz del día. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle mis planes de viaje.

El cielo se empezó a teñir de diferentes tonos de púrpura y decidí darme una ducha. Todavía podía sentir en mi piel el perfume de la suya. Al terminar me mire al espejo: parecía que mis ojos mantenían el mismo dorado y no pude evitar sonreír. Esta era una nueva mañana, un nuevo comienzo y una mejor vida para mí... para nosotros.

Escuche un suspiro aspirado y su voz, mezcla de asombro y susto, mencionándome. Abrí la puerta, envuelto en una toalla y allí la encontré sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la sabana sobre si.

-Bella, que sucede? Estas bien? – ella me miro sorprendida

-Como paso esto? Mejor dicho... Cuando paso? – y señalo el respaldo que ya distaba mucho de serlo. Hierros retorcidos o faltantes era lo que podía verse. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

-Lo siento! Se lo mucho que te gustaba, pero debía canalizar mis... "excesos" en algo que no fueras tu. – y ella sonrió, poniéndose de pie y abrazándome por la cintura.

-Pues no recuerdo haber escuchado nada de eso. – y se rió, mientras pasaba su mano por mi rostro – Estas húmedo... Te ves hermoso!

-Tu eres la hermosa aquí! Y... Buenos días! – rió, paso sus manos por mi cuello y se paro en puntas de pie

-Buenos días! Quiero creer que no perderás la costumbre de mi beso matutino ahora que estamos casados, no?

Sonreí y me acerque a su boca. Nuestros labios se encontraban fervientes como siempre y mis manos recorrieron su espalda presionándola contra mi. Sus senos desnudos sobre mi pecho húmedo reaccionaron, causando un efecto devastador en mi. Su mano retiro mi toalla y ahí estábamos nuevamente besándonos y tocándonos sin poder evitarlo.

-Creí... que nos... iríamos... de viaje – susurre en su boca entre besos.

-Cual... es el... apuro? – y su boca insistente, mordía mi mentón y mi mandíbula para luego volver a mis labios.

-Sabes que podemos hacer el amor también adonde vamos? – sus besos en mi cuello se detuvieron. Me miro extrañada.

-Ah... Eso quiere decir que ahora no? – sus ojos serios se detuvieron a obsérvame.

-No... No dije... eso – descolocado, no supe que responder. Automáticamente me soltó y me dio la espalda, para subirse a la cama cual niña pequeña.

-No? – y después de que se me pasara el desconcierto me di cuenta que jugaba conmigo. Y me quedo aun mas claro cuando puso cara como triste – Claro... ya no me deseas! – me reí y la tome en mis brazos para besarla.

Ella quedo colgando de mi cuello mientras se reía sobre mi boca. Su lengua jugo con la mía volviendo los besos mas y mas ardientes. Me senté en la cama y cambio de posición, montándose sobre mi regazo, provocándome, meciéndose contra mi. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo deslizándose por mi nuca, y mis manos la acariciaban lentamente mientras su corazón se desbocaba.

El roce de su piel parecía generar un calor sobrenatural y sentía la quemazón sobre la mía. Dios, era tan deliciosa! También para mí constituía todo un aprendizaje. Una nueva manera de conocerla, de complacerla, prestando atención a sus suspiros, a sus murmullos mientras acariciaba su piel, sus senos, su sexo, que palpitaba tanto como su corazón...

Volvimos a hacer el amor, ella sentada en mí, besándonos con pasión con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Parecía que la práctica lograba que me sintiera mas confiado y mas libre. En eso debería darle la razón. Cada uno de sus jadeos hacían que quisiera darle mas de mis caricias, de mis besos, mas... Y para cuando logramos llegar, nos deje caer sobre la cama, que se quejo crujiendo audiblemente. El respaldo se desprendió, golpeando contra la pared y dos de las patas cedieron inclinando la cama y logrando todo un escándalo. Nos miramos y nos reímos a todo pulmón. Menos mal que estábamos en medio del bosque!

Después del ataque de risa, fuimos al baño a darnos una ducha juntos. Tuve la gran satisfacción de enjabonar su espalda y disfrutar de algo que estaba entre mis fantasías desde el tiempo en que compartíamos la casa en Chicago. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo!

Cuando terminamos, la envolví en una toalla y ella a mi, aunque siempre jugando. La hice ponerse de espaldas y seque su cabello, a ver si al no estar de frente lograba que dejara de provocarme. Ella solo se reía.

Al salir le tome la mano y la deje frente al sillón donde había acomodado el vestuario que Alice me había indicado. "Dice Alice que te pongas esto, que es lo adecuado para el lugar donde vamos" Ella sonrió y empezó a vestirse. Yo tome la maleta e hice lo mismo cerca de la cama mientras la observaba. Alice había elegido para ella pantalones sueltos blancos, blusa azul de mangas cortas y cinturón rojo. Adoraba verla en azul!

Se paro frente al espejo y se observo con una gran sonrisa. Y luego frunció el ceño. Por que diablos no podía ver que pasaba dentro de su cabeza? Me miro a través del espejo y me observo: yo vestía exactamente al revés, pantalón azul y camisa blanca. Estonces su cara se ilumino y se lanzo corriendo hacia mi.

-Iremos a navegar? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Por que tenias que arruinar mi sorpresa? – y se rió y me beso, feliz.

Antes de bajar nos detuvimos unos segundos a observar la habitación: deberemos comprar una cama nueva. Me dio un poco de vergüenza que todo quedara en ese estado. Sabia que la familia vendría a ordenar la casa.

Bajamos, prepare su desayuno y dejamos todo listo. Las maletas nuevamente al auto y salimos tranquilamente hacia Port Ángeles. Y Alice tenia razón: El tiempo nos acompañaba gris y templado lejos de cualquier lluvia.

Al llegar a puerto la despiste. En lugar de tomar la ruta del otro día, giramos hacia el lado contrario y fuimos directamente a dejar el auto bajo el estacionamiento techado. La ayude a bajar, tome las maletas y le dije que me siguiera. Ella traía una canasta con comida que Esme le había preparado.

Cuando nos acercamos al embarcadero me detuve, ella lo hizo conmigo y baje por una de las veredas hacia el amarre donde estaban los veleros de gran porte. Espere y la llame al ver que se había quedado parada observando.

Aquí estábamos frente a un gran velero de casco negro y velas blancas, cuya cubierta tenía el bello tono de la madera de cedro. El "Great Heart" era un velero maravilloso y seria quien nos albergara durante nuestro viaje de luna de miel.

-Amor, que paso con el "Lost Soul"? – pregunto ella sorprendida

-Hoy no vamos a salir en el. Saldremos en el "Great Heart" porque es mas apropiado para navegar tantos días y poder ir hasta... California. – respondí mirándola. Una gran sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

-Vamos a navegar en esto? Es hermoso! – y saltaba como una nena mientras se abrazaba a mi.- De quien es el velero?

-Es de Esme. Carlisle se lo regalo en un aniversario porque ella adora salir a navegar... Igual que tu!

-E iremos a California? – y se quedo pensando- No es muy soleado para ti?

-No iremos a tierra, sino que recorreremos las islas hasta la Isla Catalina. Que te parece?

-Me parece maravilloso! Nos vamos? – Y se subió toda entusiasmada. Me asombraba que dentro del bote, Bella perdía su torpeza habitual y se volvía toda una experta, como algo natural para ella.

Soltamos amarras y salimos lentamente de puerto. Alineamos las botavaras e izamos las velas, quedando al descubierto sobre el ángulo inferior de la vela delantera la cresta familiar. Una vez que pasamos la escollera, las olas hacían que el bote cabeceara levemente. Pero Bella parecía soportarlo perfectamente. Se había parado junto al palo mayor, sosteniéndose de el con una mano y extendiendo la otra. Dejaba que la brisa hiciera ondear su ropa y su cabello. Era una imagen de belleza única! En mi cabeza automáticamente se genero el recuerdo del Claro de Luna de Debussy... Dios! Estoy hecho un tonto! Pero la amo más allá de la razón.

Consulte si sentía algún mareo ya que es muy diferente navegar a mar abierto, y me dijo que no, que estaba bien. El barco era veloz, y alrededor de las cuatro, estábamos ya frente a la Bahía Neah, a un paso de salir a pleno océano.

-Bella, te sientes bien? Has comido algo?

-Si, tome algo de te y comí una manzana. Todavía no tengo tanto hambre.

-Bien, debo advertirte, saldremos al Pacifico en unas cuantas millas y se sentirá diferente. Allí es mas profundo. Ven aquí, conmigo.

Ella camino hacia mi, y la puse al timón. Me miro sorprendida y la deje al mando mientras iba a ajustar las velas. Se la veía muy seria y concentrada en su función.

El color del océano marcaba el limite a pesar que aun avistábamos la costa. Ajuste el foque y las velas se hincharon dándonos la fuerza que necesitábamos. Volví con ella y me quede pegado a su espalda, apoye las manos sobre las suyas, vire un poco el timón y tomamos el camino hacia el océano. El velero rolo un poco y ella se rió ante el cambio, pero la notaba feliz.

Para cuando llegaba el atardecer, ya habíamos pasado la Isla Carroll –que no era mas que una roca enorme - y para cuando empezó a perderse la luz, nos acercamos a fondear cerca de la Isla Tskawahyah. No había mas que árboles allí, pero era un lugar reparado. Tire anclas y nos dispusimos a hacer noche.

Bella se calentó sopa que había en un termo en la cesta y comió parte de pastel de boda que también nos había dejado Esme.

Nos acomodamos en el camarote de proa que tenia una cama cómoda y grande. Me desvestí y solo con mis calzoncillos me metí en la cama. Ella apareció en la puerta con su camisón de organza color durazno. Pero esta vez sin nada debajo. La tela ondulante y suave caía sobre su cuerpo deliciosamente. Me apoye en mis manos a observarla. Era toda una visión! Sus senos erectos se destacaban bajo la tela, mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa pícara. Creo que esta vez la prenda estaba siendo utilizada en la forma adecuada. Se subió a la cama, se sentó de rodillas frente a mí y se rió.

-Que?

-Menos mal que pasamos la primera noche en casa, de lo contrario hubiéramos hundido el velero de Esme! - Y nos reímos a mas no poder. No había tenido en cuenta eso.

-Es verdad! Pero tu eres muy inteligente – y pase mi mano por su mejilla y por su cuello - y pudiste preveer que era una noche difícil y que era mejor estar en un lugar conocido.

-Además, deseaba que el recuerdo de ella quedara impregnada en esas paredes. Siempre recordare que fue allí donde me hiciste tuya por primera vez.

Y nos miramos con tanto amor! Pase mis manos por debajo de la prenda y la atraje a mi, apoyándola sobre mi pecho. El camisón salio disparado por los aires, lo mismo que mi ropa interior. Los besos y las caricias no tardaron en encendernos, y volví a hacerla mía. Ya me sentía más seguro y a pesar que tomaba mis recaudos, lo disfrutaba mucho más. Cada vez era mejor.

Así pasamos los días, navegando durante el día y amándonos por las noches. Cuando llegamos frente a las costas de California, Bella salto victoreando nuestra hazaña.

Decidimos al atardecer entrar en el puerto de una pequeña ciudad llamada Crescent. Bella había consumido todos los víveres que llevábamos a bordo y debíamos ir por más. Parecía que el mar le abría el apetito.

Cargamos las provisiones y salimos a caminar por el pequeño casco urbano. Nos deleitamos con la caminata entre mimos y besos. La gente nos sonreía al pasar, cosa totalmente extraña para mi. Pero creo que se debía a la felicidad que irradiábamos.

Volvimos al bote a pasar la noche y a la madrugada, mientras ella dormía después de hacer el amor, leve anclas y salí de puerto. La corriente nos favorecía así que encare a toda velocidad hacia las Islas Farallón. No solo es un lugar fascinante sino que posee gran cantidad de fauna, lo que posibilitaría que me alimentara con facilidad.

Al promediar la mañana, el sol estaba alto y me puse mi campera y mi gorra para evitar resplandecer bajo el sol. Las Farallón, en una de sus islas, tienen un faro y no quería llamar la atención. Escuche a Bella despertar, pero había dormido mas de lo normal. Subió tambaleándose y fregándose los ojos, envuelta solamente en la manta de dormir.

-Buenos días, dormilona! – le dije sonriente. Ella corrió hacia mí, a besarme y a abrazarme.- Como amaneciste hoy?

-Buen día, amor! Es que dormí muy profundo y cuando desperté no entendía donde estaba. Mmm... ven conmigo a la cama – dijo y beso mi cuello.

-Mi cielo, ya falta menos para llegar a destino. Ve tu y duerme. Te llamo cuando lleguemos. Prometo que te va a gustar. – tiro de mi camisa para que me inclinase y me beso sugestivamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Pero estábamos en medio del océano y no podía detenernos. – Lo siento... Prometo bajar luego.

Ella me soltó y salio corriendo para bajar a la cabina, cuando se dio vuelta y me saco la lengua para luego sonreír. Era un niña traviesa. Escuchaba desde aquí que no había vuelto a la cama, sino que se dio un baño, se vistió, y preparo su desayuno. También la escuche ordenar la cama y la cocina.

Cuando alcanzamos destino, el mar se sereno y respire satisfecho de lograr mi objetivo. Las Farallones son unas islas rocosas y en general, el fondo marino que los rodea también. La gente dejo de venir por aquí por que muchos encallaban y las embarcaciones naufragaban. Pero con Carlisle habíamos descubierto una ruta segura a este atolón hace muchos años y era muy hermoso. El agua de un color azul verdoso y traslucido permitía nadar en un mar muy sereno. Las circulares paredes rocosas nos reparaban de los vientos y era un lugar ideal para quedarnos. Empecé a recoger las velas, cuando Bella salio a cubierta.

-Esto es muy hermoso! Nos quedaremos aquí?

-Si, unos días al sol para nadar y jugar... – y ella sonrió

-Ya mismo bajo por mi traje de baño

-Aquí nadie te ve, amor. Si gustas puedes prescindir de el - le dije sugerente y ella rió.

Amarre las velas, asegure las anclas y baje al camarote a dejar mi campera y mi gorra. Aquí no los necesitaba, lo mismo mis zapatos y mi camiseta. Ella estaba desvistiéndose.

-Vamos a nadar ahora?

-Si, pero luego debo ir a cazar. Es mas seguro para nosotros.

-Quieres hacerlo ahora? Esperare aquí.- y acaricie su mejilla.

-Te amo

-Y yo – y nos besamos de una forma que tuve que poner lo mejor de mi para irme. Ella rió y me acompaño a cubierta para despedirse de mi.

Nade y cruce al otro lado del atolón y a mitad de camino me encontré con uno de los peñascos de las Farallones Norte. Un grupo de leones marinos descansaba allí bastante lastimados hasta que encontré la razón: una orca estaba en las inmediaciones. Era raro encontrar una tan al Sur y sola. Así que al ubicarla, en lugar de huir decidió atacarme. Lo sentí por ella pero era un depredador menos. Las ballenas grises de la zona, agradecidas. A Bella le gustara verlas.

Volví satisfecho alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Note que había almorzado y dormía una vez mas placidamente acurrucada en la cama. Me seque el pelo y me cambie para acostarme a su lado.

-Hola! – murmuro

-Hola... cansada? – dije mientras ella se acomodaba sobre mi pecho

-Mmm... un poco.

-Duerme

Y así se fue parte de la tarde. No podía creer que durmiera tanto. A eso de las 6 me levante para prepararle te, sacar unos muffins que habíamos comprado en puerto, y mermelada de arándano. Puse el agua a calentar y el silbato de la tetera pareció despertarla. Restregándose los ojos como una nenita vino a mi, a abrazarme.

-Amor, te sientes bien? No tienes fiebre? – y bese su frente, controle su pulso y observe sus ojitos todavía pequeños.

-No, lo que tengo es hambre! Que rico! - y se sentó a comer con ganas.

Luego de la suculenta merienda salimos a cubierta a mirar el atardecer y así se fue el día. La noche fue tórrida ya que según dijo estaba hambrienta de mi. Mi esposa era una mujer de pasiones álgidas.

La mañana siguiente fue alegre y divertida, así como los días sucesivos. Buceamos junto al bote, hicimos una excursión al atolón y pudimos avistar ballenas grises. Bella estaba encantada. Las noches eran apasionadas y los miedos se habían perdido completamente.

Una mañana, con el sol aun oculto pero prometiendo estar picante, Bella se revolvió en la cama como en un mal sueño. La toque y parecía no tener fiebre pero estaba transpirada.

La desperté suavemente, ella me abrazo y cuando fue a darme un beso, su cara cambio de expresión y subió corriendo a cubierta. La seguí y la encontré arrodillada vomitando en la popa. Tome su pelo para que no le molestara y ella manoteaba conmigo pidiéndome que me fuera.

-Vete!

-No! Me necesitas – y otra arcada para despedir agua. No quedaba ya mucho en su estomago.

-Por favor...

-No, en salud y enfermedad, recuerdas? – ella me miro y pareció que las nauseas se habían ido. Se acurruco y la tome en brazos para entrar al camarote. No podíamos quedarnos allí desnudos a esa hora. Tomaría frío y le haría mal.

-Déjame lavarme los dientes por favor... – y me quede con ella.

-Crees que puede haber sido algo que comiste?

-Puede ser... Demasiados camarones y chocolate? – y puso cara de asco.- Solo de pensar en ellos me da ganas de vomitar otra vez.

-Es que comes muy rápido!

-El mar y el ejercicio nocturno me dan hambre! – dijo sonriente. Y sus colores habían vuelto. – Ya me siento mejor! Voy a preparar el desayuno – y me quede sorprendido

-Tienes hambre?

-Como un león!

Así pasamos dos o tres mañanas y siendo que ya hacia 15 o 16 días que estábamos lejos de casa decidí volver para que Carlisle la viera. Bella protesto al principio, pero navegaríamos a Catalina en otro momento. Ahora estaba preocupado por su salud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Esta luna de miel, solos en el oceano, con el murmullo de las olas pegando en el casco, mientras un Dios como Edward te mima, te besa... Quien, pero quien podría quejarse? Sobre todo cuando podemos ver todo lo que se genera en su interior, toda la belleza que irradia por fuera y por dentro en el amor que le da a Bella. Pero nada puede durar para siempre... o si? **_

_**Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus devoluciones. No nos cansaremos de decir que sus reviews y alertas son vitales para nosotras. Muchas gracias a las chicas que nos leen en Diario Twilight. No sabemos por que, pero ultimamente se nos ha vuelto dificil responderles alli, pero ... MIL GRACIAS!**_

_**Tambien nos complace - y nos sorprende - encontrar que muchas de ustedes y nuevos lectores, han ido a leer nuestras otras historias. Desde el fondo de nuestro corazon... Gracias!**_

_**Les dejamos un beso y un abrazo. Les deseamos un gran fin de semana**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	19. CAPITULO18 LO INIMAGINABLE

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.18 – LO INIMAGILABLE<strong>

Edward POV

Después de sus vómitos esa mañana, Bella decidió acostarse. Estaba algo pálida pero su terquedad esta vez no pudo, y reconoció que estaba bien que volviéramos a casa.

En el camino de vuelta y al llegar el atardecer, volví a Crescent a buscar sopa de pollo y una caja de galletas de agua. Últimamente era contraproducente la fruta y los vegetales crudos. Aproveche para llamar a casa para contarle a mi padre que volvíamos

-Edward! –gritaba Alice en el teléfono - Que suerte que llamas! Como esta Bella?

-Esperabas que llamara hoy? Y por que preguntas por Bella? Deberías...

-Ese es el problema Edward! No se como esta, no puedo verla! Te veo a ti y tu preocupación y es como si ella no estuviera! Estoy asustada! – Y me quede pensando, intentando no ponerme aun mas nervioso.

-Cuanto hace que te sucede esto?

-Hace 10 días, pero no teníamos forma de comunicarnos con ustedes! Como esta?

-La verdad que esta como con una gripe estomacal. Hace días que vomita y le cuesta retener los alimentos. Me costo mucho convencerla de volver a casa y si... Realmente estoy preocupado. – y sentí el cambio de manos del teléfono.

-Edward...

-Papa! Hola! Estamos volviendo a casa. Bella no se siente bien desde hace unos días.

-Quieres que los encontremos a mitad de camino? Ideal seria que intercambiáramos medios de locomoción en La Push, pero no me animo a presionar a Billy Black. Que te parece Oil City? Emmet es muy buen navegante y Rosalie conoce a Oliver en el amarradero. Ellos les dejarían el auto para volver a casa. Son algo así como 40 millas, me parece que seria menor el tiempo en llegar a casa. Nosotros los esperaríamos aquí.

-Es una gran idea. Nos vemos en que serán... tres días?

-Si, siempre que tengas los vientos a favor.

-Nos vemos el domingo entonces!

Salí con otras perspectivas de puerto. El bodegón junto al amarradero me vendió lo que necesitaba, y también lleve unas piezas de pollo asado, vegetales cocidos en el caldo, algo de queso, las galletas y un frasco de duraznos en almíbar. Todas cosas que considere que eran buenas para su organismo en ese cuadro.

Cuando volví al bote, Bella se había levantado. Me sonrió y me abrazo, una vez que deje todo junto a la cocina. Tomo el caldo y comió las verduras y las acepto de buen grado. Su piel se sentía fría y una sombra leve bajo sus ojos me hacía ver que no se sentía mejor. Ausculte su abdomen y no tenia dolor. Temí por una posible apendicitis o alguna lesión biliar, pero no. Debía ser paciente y esperar a ver a Carlisle. La arrope muy bien y nos acurrucamos en la cama mientras cante su nana hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando me cerciore que lo hacía placidamente, leve anclas y en el medio de la noche navegue todo lo que los vientos me permitieron.

Ella durmió tranquila esa noche y soporto la mañana con alguna molestia pero sin vómitos. Soporto tomar te y las galletas sin nada porque no soportaba ningún lácteo. La sola sugerencia de si gustaba algo de queso o leche le daba nauseas. Estaba desconcertado pero mucho mas estaba asustado.

Lamentablemente, su mejoría duro poco. Por la tarde le gusto la idea de comer de los duraznos en almíbar y no había terminado de comer el segundo, cuando ya la tenia vomitando nuevamente. La fruta cocida también quedaba descartada de la dieta.

Esa noche eche anclas y me quede con ella ante su pedido. Cuando baje a la cabina, estaba calentándose lo que le quedaba de la sopa y esperándome. Quito la pequeña olla del fuego y se dio vuelta para abrazarme. Y se lo respondí con toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que esta situación me causaba. Me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil al no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Por favor, no te preocupes mas... Me estruja el corazón verte así.- dijo sin soltarme acariciando mi espalda.

-Amor, si supieras como me siento... Tan...

-Poco útil? – Y la mire asintiendo – Sabes... Cuando alguien se enfermaba en casa, mi padre se ponía igual que tu. Hasta te diré que se enojaba! Pero no era porque estuviéramos enfermas sino porque no podía hacer nada por nosotras.

-Charlie, verdad?

-Si...

-Crees que el me hubiera aceptado? – y ella sonrió

-Si, porque vería lo feliz que me haces y lo mucho que nos amamos. Es lo que el quería. Que me casara con alguien que me amara de igual modo.

Me acerque y la bese. Sus labios dulces y hermosos estaban un poco resecos lo que no era otra cosa que un signo de deshidratación. Eso me preocupaba mas. No era bueno porque podía afectar órganos vitales como su corazón o sus riñones.

La volví a besar acariciando su rostro, porque no podía mas que demostrarle mi preocupación tratándola como si fuera a quebrarse en mil pedazos, al igual que mi corazón, que cimbraba ante cada gesto suyo de dolor. Tomo el caldo y volvió a comer las galletas. Parecía que era lo poco que su estomago soportaba. Nos acostamos y en cuanto la deje dormida volví a retomar la ruta. Solo faltaban horas para llegar.

El amanecer nos volvió a sorprender con los vómitos, que en realidad eran poco y nada. Pero no podía más que aguardar. A las dos horas, el pueblo empezó a hacerse visible. Viejos bodegones con pintura descascarada podían verse cerca de la orilla. Ya casi llegábamos.

A las 7 de la mañana encontré en el amarradero aguardándome cual estatuas a Emmet y a Rosalie. Habían llegado antes al igual que nosotros. Los salude con un abrazo y el de Rosalie fue sentido. Ella podía leerme mejor pero la cara de Emmet no reflejaba menos preocupación.

-Donde esta mi pequeña luchadora? – dijo el grandulón ingresando a la cabina.

-Emmet! - exclamo Bella, poniéndose de pie. El la abrazo con gran delicadeza. A continuación, Rosalie también lo hizo y dejo un gran beso en su mejilla.

-Pero si no fuera que conozco a Edward diría que esto es fruto de tanto ejercicio! – dijo el guiñándole un ojo, a lo que automáticamente las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rosado. Rosalie le pego un puñetazo en el hombro y yo me reí, porque veía que solo buscaba animarla.

-Pues, no lo se... Déjame pensar!- respondió ella mientras los cuatro nos reímos.

-Tienes todo listo? – pregunto Rosalie a lo que Bella señalo las maletas.

-Lamento no haber lavado bien la cocina y el baño. Estos últimos días he sido un desastre!

-Cariño, pero si no te sientes bien! No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocuparemos cuando lleguemos a Port Ángeles. No es cierto, Em? – dijo Rose y el asintió.

-Quieres que te cargue Bella? – le pregunte. La veía algo inestable.

-Te amo, pero eres un exagerado! – y todos sonreímos.

Emmet tomo las maletas y yo la ayude a salir a cubierta, pero no me aguante y la saque en brazos del bote. Ellos habían traído el Ford deportivo de Emmet así que el viaje seria más rápido que lo normal.

Para el mediodía estábamos entrando en el sendero verde, camino a la mansión y la sonrisa de Bella me dio algo de esperanza. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper salieron a esperarnos al porche. Alice me hablaba en su cabeza para que Bella no supiera.

-_Edward, no se que decirte mas que no puedo mentirte, hermano! Pero ella ha desaparecido y no puedo encontrarla en nuestro futuro! No puedo estar mas angustiada! Se que tu también lo estas, pero debes estar fuerte. Nosotros estaremos aquí_ _para lo que necesites..._

Asentí e intente sonreír un poco. Pero fue mi madre la que capto ese segundo y me conoce demasiado bien como para detectar mi angustia. Las próximas horas serian vitales.

Mi padre había montado un consultorio en lo que fuera la sala de arte de Esme. La mire, como disculpándome por haber sacrificado su espacio para ello, pero su reacción fue solo acariciar mi mejilla. Pero era llamativo que Carlisle hubiera tomado tal decisión. Intente indagar en su cabeza, pero el era muy astuto y sabia que era lo primero que haría. Me miro con una sonrisa picara y levanto un dedo acusador, como si me hubiera agarrado en alguna travesura. Sonreí y baje la cabeza negando. Me conocía demasiado bien.

-Bueno, señora mía, vamos a elaborar tu historia clínica

-Muy bien, doctor! – dijo Bella con una sonrisa pero se aferro a mi mano y le dejo un beso en el dorso.

-Bella Marie Swan, de 18 años... Has tenido enfermedades importantes de niña? – Ella pensó

-Sarampión, rubéola y varicela. – Carlisle asintió

-Cirugías de algún tipo? Enfermedades familiares?

-No y no... Bueno, si. Mi padre adquirió artritis reumatoidea como consecuencia del frío pasado en las trincheras durante la guerra y eso había afectado su corazón. De eso murió.

-Papa... es necesario? – pregunte. El solo levanto la cabeza para mirarme. _"Sabes que si, Edward. Por favor, se paciente"_ y solo asentí.

-Bien. Te desarrollaste a que edad... Eres regular en tus ciclos?

-Si – y se ruborizo – paso a los 12 años y siempre es cada 28 días. Es lo normal, no? – el sonrió y asintió dándole seguridad.

-Llevas registro de eso? – ella asintió – Cuando fue el ultimo?

-El 1º de agosto

Bella miro a Carlisle intensamente, enderezándose en la silla. Frunció el ceño y eso quería decir que en su cabeza algo se había disparado. Por que no podía saber que era? Carlisle la miro y no pude entenderlos. Pero parecía que ellos eran los que se transmitían pensamientos en este momento y yo el me quedaba fuera. La cabeza de mi padre solo me mostraba infinidad de datos clínicos sacados de un manual de anatomía sin tener sentido. Mi ansiedad me cegaba y mi nerviosismo era mas que notorio.

-Bueno, vamos a sacar una muestra de sangre y de orina para hacer unos análisis y en un par de días nos dirán un poco mas. –Bella puso mala cara

-Agujas? Ay, Carlisle, odio las agujas...

-Lo siento, Bella pero no hay otro remedio. Edward quieres salir?

-No, estaré bien. Quieres que me quede? – Bella me miro y me sonrió. Me incline para besar su frente.

Mi padre tenia listo lo necesario y acerco una pequeña mesa móvil para ponerle la gomilla sobre el brazo. Me agache a su altura, acaricie su mejilla y bese la mano que me sostenía para distraerla y relajarla. Fue menos de lo que ella esperaba. Papa le dio un pequeño frasco y la acompaño al baño y le dejo las indicaciones de cómo hacerlo para dejar la muestra de orina.

Cuando giro hacia mi, lo cuestione y su mirada lo decía todo. _"Solo es de rutina y para descartar todo: malaria, paludismo, escorbuto, diabetes, lo que se nos ocurra... Ten fe! Todo estará bien! _Asentí pero sus palabras no me tranquilizaban.

Bella salio del baño roja como un tomate. Era obvio que la situación le daba pudor. Papa le pidió que se acercara a la camilla: la peso y la midió, tomo su presión arterial, ausculto su corazón y luego la hizo acostar. También reviso su cuerpo, ganglios, tiroides, y su abdomen. Entre las respiraciones Bella exclamo una queja y juro que creí que transpiraría. Ella me busco con la mirada y me acerque a la camilla para tomar su mano.

-Papa...

-No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal. Y dado el cuadro gastrointestinal de los pasados días es normal que le moleste. Esperaremos los análisis. Ya hemos terminado, Bella. – Ella sonrió y se paro.

-Algo que podamos hacer?

-Bueno, descansaras estos días, y trataremos de encontrar los líquidos necesarios para mantenerte hidratada. Algo que haya comido y soportado?

-Si, caldo de pollo y galletas de agua – dijo Bella, poco convencida.

-Ya veo. Bueno, seguiremos con eso por ahora y esperaremos.

Los siguientes dos días fueron interminables. Bella pareció estar mas tranquila al volver a casa, pero no quiso ir a la cabaña, sino que nos quedamos en nuestro cuarto de siempre. Las molestias matutinas persistían pero no tan severas, aunque después parecía componerse. Esa madrugada, después de las nauseas y de lavarse los dientes, se animo a pedirme algo que no me esperaba.

-Edward... – dijo en un susurro en mi oído al volver a la cama

-Por que murmuras?

-Shhhhhhhh... no quiero que nos escuchen – y me sorprendí. Solo asentí.- No quiero que pienses... Bueno... Yo soy... tu esposa, verdad? Podemos decirnos todo... no es cierto?

-Por supuesto... que sucede? – pregunte preocupado

-Tengo muchas ganas... – y no entendía

-Ganas?

-Si... ganas... – y el rubor de sus mejillas era tan adorable. Se veía tan hermosa!

Deslizo su mano bajo mi camiseta, acariciando mi pecho, mientras se subía sobre mi. Se inclino y dejo una senda de húmedos besos desde mi ombligo hasta mis labios, para luego sacármela. La mire sorprendido y levante mis cejas como si pudiera preguntar y ella lo escuchara en su cabeza. Solo asintió, se sentó sobre mi y se quito el camisón de un solo tirón para quedar totalmente desnuda frente a mis ojos.

Con lo mal que se había sentido estos días no entendía como podía tener ganas de que tuviéramos sexo! Pero las razones se escaparon de mi cabeza cuando comencé a mirarla.

Su cuerpo irradiaba una belleza especial, un encanto poderoso que me enredaba y hacia de mi una marioneta en sus manos. Su aroma en estos días se había acentuado e invadía mis sentidos.

Levante una mano y la apoye sobre su cuello, mientras ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, como si mi caricia la arrasara. Se rendía a mí con ese simple gesto. Descendí hasta sus pechos y un gemido leve se escapo de entre sus labios. Me incorpore para acariciarlos y besarlos con toda ternura, mientras ella se sostenía enterrando sus manos en mi pelo.

Continué hacia su cuello y me detuve un momento para observarla a los ojos. Su mirada tan sexy y tan amorosa, a la vez me impulso para acercarme a sus labios y besarlos, siempre ávidos el uno del otro. Su boca se abrió ansiosa y su lengua busco la mía haciéndome vibrar. Ya eran muchos los días en que no estábamos juntos. Su excitación era apabullante: fue ella la que lo inicio todo y la que me desvistió con prisa.

Mientras se movía, encorvaba su espalda totalmente entregada a mi. Sus movimientos y su respiración me tenia subyugado a tal grado que ya no me importo si podían escucharnos. Ella era la que marcaba el ritmo, sujetándose de mi pelo y hundiéndose en mí más y más rápido. Acariciarla y besarla tal como ella deseaba era todo lo que podía darle. Fue un momento glorioso y como muchas veces, llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, para luego besarnos por largo rato con gran pasión.

Incluso compartimos la ducha, como la primera mañana. Pero encerrados en el baño rodeados por el vapor, el deseo nos volvía a consumir... Ella me consumía. Y me deje llevar, consintiéndola como nunca.

Bajar a desayunar fue bastante incomodo. Rosalie y Alice nos miraron sonrientes, dándonos los buenos días pero no vimos a Jasper. En cambio, Emmet sentado en el sillón leyendo el diario, y sin levantar la mirada de el dijo en voz alta:

-Todavía sigo sin explicarme como lo logras, muchacho! Vaya! Eres mi héroe! Y la señora no se queda atrás! Me llena de orgullo ser tu cuñado!

-EMMET! – grito Esme desde la cocina. Y pude notar como Bella no podía estar mas colorada aunque hubiera querido.

A continuación escuche a mi madre darle un sermón y una reprimenda a Emmet por su indiscreción. Y no pudimos mas que sonreír y darnos un leve beso en los labios.

Te y galletas era nuevamente el desayuno y a pesar del gran ejercicio matutino, tuve que convencerla para que los terminara. Note que los círculos morados que habían empezado a formarse bajos los ojos de Bella comenzaban a acentuarse. Aunque hoy no hubo nauseas. Tal vez los síntomas habían cesado y estaba mejorando.

Carlisle nos llamo a su consultorio improvisado y entramos de la mano. El gran protagonista en este momento era el sobre que descansaba sobre el escritorio entre nosotros tres. Bella se sentó y apretó mis dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Buenos días! Los veo un poco mas relajados. Me alegra aunque tengo noticias y no se como tomarlas.

La cabeza de mi padre era una pagina en blanco. Y sabia que lo hacia con la intención de no intranquilizarme, pero ya era demasiado.

-Carlisle, por favor, sácame de esta miseria y dime... Pasa algo malo conmigo?

-Si y no... Para mi esto es algo fuera de toda lógica, pero tratare de ser lo mas directo posible. Bella, tengo que decir que desconozco como es posible. Créeme que si hubiera sabido que había alguna posibilidad lo hubiera hablado con ustedes previamente pero...

-Carlisle... - suplique

-Bella esta embarazada

A continuación, el mundo cayó a mis pies. Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se volviera hueco para flotar ingrávido en el aire. Tengo presente que Bella me miraba y me hablaba. Que al principio estaba tranquila pero que luego lloraba.

Que había hecho? Como no pude considerar la posibilidad? Como ignore que alguna de las leyendas que hay sobre nosotros pudiera ser real? Como no pude medir las probabilidades de tal locura?

Si los mitos no existían, yo mismo no existía... Mi Bella había engendrado mi semilla... Aun quedaba algo de vida en mi? Y que clase de "vida" era esa? Que clase de broma macabra nos jugaba el destino una vez mas? Que hacer? Que sentir?

Y llego a mí como un golpe salvaje una oleada de fuego que se convirtió en advertencia primero y sentencia después: Voy a perderla?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Bueno... Si! Aca esta la confirmacion de lo que todas preguntaban: Bella esta esperando. Ahora nos queda por delante el proceso hacia lo inevitable. Pero Que hara Edward frente a todo esto? Este Edward apasionado, sensible y menos hermetico... Le dara su apoyo o se enojara con ella al extremo de ignorarla?**_

_**Bueno, eso nos queda para el proximo capi... **_

_**Perdon por no responder los reviews esta semana. Dias locos de trabajo, llegadas tardes y muchas ocupaciones. Pero siempre nos hace muy felices saber que todavia siguen alli... Gracias por eso! A todos a los de siempre y a los invisibles y silenciosos que estan por alli siguiendo la historia. Siempre esperamos palabras suyas o aunque sea un emoticon.**_

_**Desde el frio y lluvioso Buenos Aires, les dejamos un beso, les deseamos un gran fin de semana y nos vemos el viernes, Dios mediante**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	20. CAPITULO19 LA AMARGA ESPERA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.19 – LA AMARGA ESPERA<strong>

**.**

Edward POV

.

Permanecía suspendido en mi dolor y en mi angustia. Todo era mi culpa! Si hubiera sido sensato!

Mi esposa, mi compañera, mi mitad estaba en esta situación por mi, porque no había sabido medirme, porque me había dejado convencer y me había rendido a mi humanidad... Había aceptado hacerla mía no solo por sus deseos sino también por los míos... Dios!

Sentí sobre mi mano la suya algo febril que me trajo a la realidad. Al girar a mirarla, me encontré con la profunda angustia y desolación de sus bellos ojos chocolate, inmersos en lágrimas, aguardando la respuesta a algo que no había escuchado. Y la realidad de su mirada perpleja y expectante me sacudió profundamente.

Abandone la silla para arrodillarme a sus pies y abrazarla. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello, escondiendo su carita bajo mi barbilla, besando mi cuello amorosamente. Acaricio mi cabello y se apretó a mi.

Ella me consolaba? Ella que era la que pagaba las consecuencias de mis errores y mi falta de criterio? Como podía ser tan fuerte? Como podía ser tan valiente?

Para cuando nos separamos un poco, una leve sonrisa asomo de sus labios y beso los míos. Limpie sus ojos con mis pulgares y deje suaves besos en sus mejillas. Me puse de pie y me volví a sentar. Ella extendió una mano y tomo la mía fuertemente. Para entonces, mi madre y mis hermanos habían ingresado a la habitación. Me sentía tan asustado! Lo único que hice fue apretar levemente su mano entre las mías, cerrar los ojos un instante y respirar profundo, como si la inspiración y el oxigeno en mis pulmones sirviera para algo. Pero por lo menos, me daba los segundos necesarios para volver en mis cabales y comportarme como debía. Ser todo lo que ella necesitase: un apoyo, una ayuda, pero sobre todo... un esposo.

-Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Es que...

-Edward, todos estamos sorprendidos. No te disculpes! – dijo Esme. Cuando los mire, cada pareja de la mano nos observaba en silencio. Gire para mirar a Bella y ella solo levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-Carlisle, ahora necesito que nos hables... Nunca pensé que podría ser madre! – y eso me asusto. Eso en pocas palabras significaba que seguiría adelante.

-Bella, te aseguro que yo tampoco. Y creo que para Edward no era una posibilidad.

-Debí haberlo considerado, por mas descabellado que pareciese...

-Edward, por favor... Amor, necesito que estés junto a mi! Te necesito! – su voz casi se apago en esas ultimas palabras. Asentí, para luego besar sus manos.

-El diagnostico esta corroborado. He utilizado las pruebas mas modernas para llegar a el. Pero sí hay algo que me preocupa mas...- Todos se sentaron y yo acerque mi silla a la de Bella, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Papa, por favor... – suplique en voz baja

-Bien. Bella, recuerdas que te pese y te medí hace solo unos días. Pero note algo. Tu vientre tiene ya forma, sutil pero allí esta. Y tus malestares... Usualmente no empiezan hasta la semana 6 o 7 del embarazo. Algunas mujeres no los tienen nunca, otras solo durante los tres primeros meses. En ti los síntomas son muy marcados. Lo has sentido moverse? – Bella bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Cuando? Por que no me dijiste? – Pregunte. Me miro sonrojada

-Es que se lo atribuí a que me acariciaras, no a otra cosa.- y volvió a mirar a Carlisle- Y eso de tener ganas de ir al baño mas seguido, el sueño, la falta de apetito...

-Son muy normales. El tema es que todos estos síntomas están acelerados según lo que noto. Si mis cálculos son correctos, estabas en fecha de ovulación al momento de tu luna de miel. Así que es probable que la concepción haya sido entre el 13 y el 14 de agosto. Por lo que el embarazo no tendría más de dos semanas. Pero tus síntomas se presentan como si tuvieras dos meses. Lo mismo que la medida de tu cintura, Bella. Alice tenia la medida original en sus notas del vestido de novia y tienen una diferencia de unos pocos centímetros. Pero en una primeriza, eso es poco notorio hasta el cuarto mes.

El silencio en la habitación no podría haber sido mas absoluto. Mire a mi padre, pidiendo respuestas para mi en su cabeza, y lamentablemente las obtuve.

"_No me animo ni siquiera a sugerir provocar una expulsión del feto, Edward! Temo por Bella. No tengo necesidad de explicarte las consecuencias psicológicas y orgánicas de ello. Y temo que el embarazo sea diferente al de un humano normal. Pareciera estar mucho mas avanzado que lo que nosotros creemos. Lamentablemente, estamos en las manos de Dios... Lo siento mucho, hijo! No queda mas que aguardar y controlar de cerca el proceso" _– y creí que me pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Pero debía ser fuerte por ella, debía estar firme para no crearle mas miedos.

-Carlisle, que debo hacer? – pregunto Bella, inquieta.

-Pues, debemos cuidarte mucho. Vendrás a control cada dos días para que pueda estudiar su evolución. No hay muchas herramientas hoy día para investigar un embarazo. Y no puedo adelantarte nada mas sobre el feto.

-El bebe, Papa... Debes decir, el bebe! – dijo Rosalie muy firme. Emmet la tomo de la cintura y ella le mantuvo la mirada a Carlisle, desafiante. _"Edward, debes apoyarla y amarla. Estará sensible y asustada... Por favor!" _Rosalie me expresaba mentalmente.

-Lamento decir que desde el día que se fueron de viaje, no he podido encontrar a Bella en nuestro futuro. Lo siento! Pero todos deben saber lo que sucede.

-Carlisle, crees que mi hijo será "humano"? – pregunto Bella. Sus palabras fueron como un puñal en mi reseco corazón.

-No lo se, Bella... Debo investigar si hay mas casos como el tuyo. Además, aun es muy pronto para emitir tal juicio.

-Que pasara con mi conversión? – y no podía creer que preguntara

-No creo que sea momento... –respondí.

-Edward... lo prometiste!

-Y no digo que no! Pero ahora hay cosas más preocupantes, no crees? – y me miro enojada

-Mientras estés embarazada, deberá esperar tu conversión, Bella – dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno, entonces deberemos pensar que hacer en caso de que el no sea humano, Carlisle – y estaba sorprendido de sus cuestionamientos.

-Bella ... – susurre

-Que? Es la verdad!

-No, en este momento debemos pensar en como te cuidaremos! Hace días que no te alimentas bien, vomitas lo que comes, y duermes como si estuvieras muerta! Me siento un inútil sin saber que hacer y sin poder remediar el terrible error que he cometido! – y se alejo un poco de mi.

-Casarte conmigo y amarme fue un error?

Bella rompió en llanto y sus sollozos fueron desgarradores. Se tapo la carita con las manos y se inclino sobre su regazo a llorar. Como podía ser tan estúpido! Esto no solucionaba nada. Solo la ponía peor ya que sus hormonas provocaban que estuviera sensible por demás. Mi padre los saco a todos de la habitación y nos dejo solos. Me volví a arrodillar frente a ella y tome su rostro.

-No, Bella! Perdón, pero eso no es lo que quise decir... – susurre – Amarte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No tendría razón de existir si tu no estuvieras aquí. Casarnos solo era una forma de crear un vinculo todavía mas único y especial entre nosotros. Y una egoísta forma de decirle al mundo que solo eres mía!

Me miro a los ojos y parecía serenarse. Nos besamos con devoción y se abrazo a mi, esta vez para rendirse en mis brazos. Yo era quien quería consolarla y cuidarla. Daria mi vida, mi piel, lo que sea con tal que a ella no le pasara nada.

-Te das cuenta que tendremos un hijo? – y sus palabras me desgarraron.

-Bella...

-Por que no estas feliz? Recuerdas la cantidad de veces que te entristecía ver a los niños en casa? Ahora tendremos al nuestro revolucionando ese lugar! – y no sabia como encarar esta conversación.

-Bella, no puedo estar feliz cuando tengo miedo de perderte... – ella me miro extrañada. No se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-Te das cuenta que llevas en tu cuerpo algo que no sabemos que es? Te das cuenta que si es un monstruo como yo, te hará daño? Mi naturaleza se caracteriza por alimentarse de los humanos, Bella. No lo entiendes? Estoy aterrado! No puedo soportar la idea que te haga daño... Y por mi culpa!

-BASTA! Basta con la culpa!

Se puso de pie y camino por la habitación con determinación y cierto fastidio. Parecía pensar en algo importante. Instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre mientras lo hacia.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser humano y verla disfrutando de este embarazo por 9 meses. Pero si Carlisle tenia razón, no sabia que esperar. Ella se detuvo y me miro intensamente.

-Edward... Tú me amas?

-Mas que nada en este mundo

-Confías en mi?

-Mas que en mi mismo – y sus preguntas se clavaban en mi, haciéndome daño.

-Entonces promete que me apoyaras...Que me acompañaras cada día y cada minuto durante el embarazo para que nuestro hijo llegue a este mundo con bien – sus ojos indagaban los míos buscando mi duda

-Bella... – se paro frente a mi decidida y con entereza y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-Yo se que puedo con esto... Se que puedo porque te amo, porque mi alma me dice que el es bueno y especial, como tu... Porque se que si estas conmigo todo será posible! Por favor, demuestra que me amas como dices! Lo prometes?

Todo mi ser me empujaba a decir "No". A pelear por ella para que volviera a ser la Bella de siempre, con sus mejillas rosadas y su mirada brillante. A intentar convencerla de dejar esto atrás y pasar a la conversión para vivir juntos por el resto de la eternidad... Pero estaba acobardado y por primera vez me sentí maniatado por el destino que cruel, no nos dejaba ser felices.

-Lo prometo amor mío! Juro que seré tu apoyo y estaré aquí para ti todo el tiempo que quieras! – Ella salto a mis brazos y me beso dulcemente.

-Gracias! Sabia que no me fallarías! Te amo!

-Te amo, Bella!

Después de esa tarde los días se volvieron aun mas largos. Cada 48 horas, acompañaba a Bella a ver a Carlisle. Su vientre ya tenía forma y sus pechos eran más redondos y sensibles.

Pero lo preocupante aun era su alimentación. Te, agua, galletas de agua, caldo de pollo, y un jugo de frutos rojos y colados que preparaba Esme era todo lo que su organismo aceptaba. Y era toda una lucha que acabara con los alimentos cuando se los daba. Su piel había perdido el brillo habitual y sus ojeras eran acentuadas. De a poco su tono muscular se iba perdiendo, y la hermosa mujer a la que amaba se fue convirtiendo en un fantasma.

Lo peor de todo era que recién se habían cumplido 25 días desde que nos casamos y ella parecía que tenía más de 6 meses de embarazo. Verla en ese estado me causaba un terrible dolor, que solo podía liberar cuando salía a cazar y la dejaba con mis hermanas.

Rosalie era quien mas la apoyaba. Hablaba con Bella del bebe, leían libros de puericultura, y planificaron la habitación para el en la cabaña. Porque Bella decía que iba a ser un varón. La biblioteca se vacío y se armaron los armarios en un rincón de nuestra habitación que ocupaba todo el primer piso. Alice ya había reemplazado la cama por otra antigua y de hierro, pero mas bonita que la que habíamos roto. Ella, muy ocurrente, enterró lo que quedaba del cabecero en el jardín trasero y planto rosas a su alrededor, para que recordáramos nuestra primera noche aquí. "Y el día que concebimos" decía Bella.

Sus nauseas y vómitos nunca cesaron. Prácticamente no mantenía nada sólido en su estomago y eso empezó a hacer estragos. Cada día que pasaba comenzó a estar mas tiempo recostada, sea en nuestra habitación o en uno de los sillones del living. Aunque Alice y Rose estaban pendientes de ella, era yo quien la asistía la gran parte del tiempo. Incluso para bañarse o vestirse, ya que su abdomen era muy voluminoso y le resultaba un estorbo.

Moria un poco cada vez que la escuchaba exclamar o gritar de dolor. El bebe se movía y se acomodaba provocándole moretones que afloraban a la superficie de su piel, violáceos y como si fueran un derrame. Aunque estos signos empezaron a aflorar en sus brazos y en sus piernas aquí y allá.

Carlisle probo innumerable cantidad de cosas para estudiar a Bella, hasta intento sacarle rayos x. Todo resulto inútil. Parecía ser que la placenta no permitía ver nada. Incluso apenas lo dejaba escuchar dentro de ella con el estetoscopio. Aunque mi padre decía que el corazón latía fuerte a costa de Bella, que cada día estaba mas consumida

Una tarde, estábamos sentados en el sofá en el living de la mansión. Bella descansaba apoyada en mi mientras acariciaba su panza. Leíamos Orgullo y Prejuicio. Hoy había pasado un muy mal día, con dolores y quejidos. Ya no sabia como ayudarla y mi fortaleza estaba empezando a menguar a medida que avanzaban los días.

Se incorporo un poco y me sorprendió su conducta. Olfateo el aire como lo haríamos cualquiera de nosotros. Sus ojos brillaron alegres y me sonrió contenta.

-Que es ese aroma tan delicioso? - No sabia a que se refería. La estancia olía a ella mayormente para mi, aunque un dejo familiar y agradable rondaba también mi nariz

-Como que? – pregunte curioso

-Ayúdame a levantarme, amor – Estaba ya muy grande y le costaba levantarse cuando el asiento era muy mullido. Cuando tuvo estabilidad, la deje vagar por la casa. Aunque muy decidida se encamino hacia la cocina.

-Esme... que huele tan rico? – Mama se giro y le sonrió.

-Cuanto me alegra que te guste. Eso es buen síntoma! Estoy rehogando cebolla y morrón rojo para cocinarte algo de hígado. Proteína y hierro es lo que te hace falta.

Observamos el bowl profundo sobre la encimera y de allí provenía ese aroma familiar: hígado fresco y oscuro, cortado en cubos que destilaba sangre. Parte del fondo del recipiente estaba lleno de ella.

Bella, pasándose la lengua por los labios, se acerco a la fuente y metió un dedo en ella para sumergirlo en el líquido denso y viscoso. Retiro su dedo y lo chupo con ansiedad, haciendo exclamaciones de aprobación.

Estaba tan sorprendido cuando paso que no pude emitir sonido y no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Tomo un cubo de la víscera oscura y voluble y se lo metió en la boca, degustándolo como si fuera el mejor chocolate suizo.

Esme se quedo mirándola, al igual que yo y lo único a lo que atine es a llamar a Carlisle con voz tenue para que viniera de inmediato. Ante mi voz alarmada pero susurrante apareció el resto de la familia.

Bella se había sentado frente a la isla de la cocina a comer hígado crudo de la fuente y a medida que lo hacia, lamia sus dedos. Era un depredador ansioso y hambriento. Después del cuarto cubo de carne, miro a Esme y le pregunto "Puedo comer mas?" Mama solo asintió.

Su apetito era voraz! No solo se lo comió todo sino que se bebió el fondo. Cuando termino, su tono de piel había mejorado, sus ojos brillaban contentos mientras se lamia los labios como un niño que acaba de terminar un helado.

Carlisle se acerco a ella, controlo su pulso y me miro "_Es fuerte y estable, Edward... Y comió algo sólido! Crees que la solución puede ser algo tan simple que paso frente a nuestros ojos sin poder verlo? El bebe es similar a nuestra naturaleza y desea sangre?"_

-Es factible! Crees que si la beba dará el mismo resultado?

-Deberíamos probar...

-Por favor, no me hagan enojar! Hablen de una vez! A excepción de Alice, ninguno de nosotros puede saber que sucede. – dijo Bella pasando el dedo al borde del bowl, donde había quedado una gota – Esto estaba delicioso!

-Bella... Te das cuenta que te comiste eso crudo? – pregunto Emmet con cara de asco. Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Estaba crudo? Creí...

-No, cariño. Lo tenia cortado para agregar al cocido de las otras verduras. – Bella me miro desconcertada.

-Carlisle tiene una idea, pero no se si estarás de acuerdo.. – indique

-Lo que sea si es una ayuda para el bebe! – dijo Rose y Bella asintió.

-Papa piensa que el es de nuestra naturaleza y se le antoja... sangre. Y que lo ideal es que la bebas para ver si es da resultado. – Bella pareció ponerse aun mas contenta. Su comportamiento era de lo mas extraño.

-Y contara como mi primera vez? – me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla.

-No, mi cielo! Para eso ya habrá tiempo.

Papa nos hablo y pidió que nos quedáramos solos los tres. Saco de la nevera una caja blanca envuelta en muchas capas de lienzo. Dentro había un frasco de vidrio con el oscuro y vital fluido. Lo mire desconcertado y el me respondió en su cabeza "_Pensé que en estos días tendría que hacerle una transfusión. Por eso traje esto hoy. Realmente la vi muy desmejorada"_.

La familia se retiro antes de que el se acercaba con un vaso enorme que llevaba un sorbete. El olor de la sangre humana del recipiente me llegaba penetrante. Mi garganta ardió como mil demonios pero pude controlarme. Lo importante ahora era ella.

-Huele, Bella! –dijo Carlisle- Crees que puedes beberlo? – Bella se acerco a oler primero y a zambullirse en el vaso después. En minutos no quedaba una gota.

-Sabe delicioso! – Papa se acerco a tomar su pulso

-Si, fuerte y estable. Y tu rostro vuelve a tener algo de color. Bien! –dijo con una sonrisa - Veré como solucionar el tema de adquirir sangre. Los dejo.

El se fue llamando a Jasper mientras abrazaba a Bella, que me sonreía feliz. Me acaricio y tiro de mi rostro para besarme. Su boca sabía a sangre y el beso fue intenso por partida doble. Con una sonrisa picara y sentada en el taburete, tiro de la cintura de mis pantalones para acercar mi cuerpo mas al suyo. Deslizo sus manos por mi espalda para apoyarlas en mi trasero mientras me volvía a besar. Hacia mucho que no nos besábamos así. La fragilidad de su cuerpo hacia que evitara ser apasionado con ella. Temía lastimarla.

Con el pasar de los días, el beber sangre pareció mejorar su aspecto aunque su cuerpo se consumía rápidamente en oposición a su vientre que crecía mas y mas.

Esa tarde la acompañe a nuestro cuarto para asistirla mientras tomaba un baño. Llene la bañera con agua tibia y la ayude a desvestirse. Ante mi, desnuda y frágil, tenia a mi amada esposa que parecía un anima: podría haber contado sin tocarla cada una de sus costillas y cada una de las vértebras de su espalda. Su estructura ósea estaba a flor de piel salpicada de moretones púrpura. Cada día que pasaba me costaba mas hacer esto.

Metí la esponja en el agua tibia y la enjabone para luego pasarla por su espalda. Ella suspiro profundo mientras mi mano hacia su trabajo, suave y lentamente. Se inclino hacia delante en un grito de dolor y la tome de los brazos. Algo trono y me pareció que fue un hueso. Cuando respiro profundo y el dolor fue mas leve la escuche decir:

-Vamos, amor! No te muevas así... A Mama... le duele... mucho! – y volvió a quejarse.

La tome en mis brazos y la saque del agua. La envolví en su bata de toalla y llame a Carlisle y a Esme que estuvieron con nosotros en un segundo. El la reviso y nos dijo que era una costilla rota. Y no pude resistirlo.

Tome su rostro y la bese suavemente. Le dije "Necesito ir a cazar, vuelvo en un rato". Ella aun con cara de dolor asintió y mi madre me acaricio la mejilla. A ella no podía engañarla. Sabia perfectamente como me sentía.

Salí de la casa a la mayor velocidad que mi cuerpo me permitió. Los árboles del bosque se volvían sombras junto a mi. Y corrí y corrí hasta llegar al borde del río. Una roca gigante obstaculizaba mi visual y me descargue con ella, golpeándola con mi puño tan fuerte que la raje en dos. El sonido atronador de la masa quebrándose hizo eco en el bosque y asusto a los pájaros que estaban en la copa de un pino.

Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas, desgarrado y vacío, desbordado de dolor. Por primera vez, después que Bella había llegado a mi vida, me sentí totalmente desolado y solo. Me trepe al pino azul que se alzaba frente a mí para que el viento me pegara. Y sentado en la rama tan alta, llore mis lágrimas de ponzoña agotado y herido.

Mi razón de existir, mi amor, mi Bella se estaba extinguiendo ante mis ojos como la llama de una vela de iglesia. Y lo mas devastador era que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Y este doloroso proceso sigue en marcha. Nuestro amado Ed sufre... sufre y pensar en que calla su desesperacion es aun mas doloroso. Solo nos queda esperar... verdad?**_

_**Gracias, gracias a todos a todas, a los amigos de siempre, a los nuevos a los silenciosos, a todos! Gracias por el interes de republicar nuestras historias en las paginas de facebook y quienes aun hoy nos dejan reviews en "Seras tu... siempre" GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!**_

_**Esta semana la terminamos super felices, ya que en la vida real nuestra pareja favorita se brinda su amor en publico sin importar nada... Ya era hora! Esos chicos necesitan un poco de relax y se los vio tan relajados y tan contentos... Vamos a ver que pasa hoy con el estreno de Cosmopolis en Cannes. Estamos ansiosas de ver la red carpet**_

_**Bueno, les dejamos un beso desde el gris y neblinoso Buenos Aires.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	21. CAPITULO20 EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.20 – EL DESCUBRIMIENTO<strong>

Billy POV

.

.

Estaba sentado en la cocina tomando una taza de café mientras Sarah picaba verduras para preparar el almuerzo. Habían sido días difíciles. El accidente de Jack y Ruth en su camino a casa aun nos tenia tristes. Parecía una ironía que después de haber salido de la cirugía tan exitosamente y de la recuperación, un neumático roto los haya arrojado por los acantilados. Esos mismos acantilados donde solíamos arrojarnos en verano cuando éramos jóvenes cachorros.

Los niños estaban inquietos. Seth era demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad, pero lo sentía en su corazón. Estaba con poco apetito y se despertaba constantemente por las noches llorando, llamando a su mama. Sarah corría a su cama y entre lagrimas calmaba al bebe de poco mas de un año.

Leah estaba peor. Discutía y peleaba con Jacob por absolutamente todo. Y la encontraba seguido sola al otro lado del bosque, sentada junto al río observando como corría. En esas ocasiones solo me sentaba junto a ella y nos hacíamos mutua compañía en silencio.

Pero a pesar de todo, había desarrollado con Jake una relación de hermanos: peleaban por tonterías pero se convertían en cómplices y compañeros en las travesuras. A veces en demasía y me preocupaban. Parecían compartir secretos de los que charlaban o reían, y era hermoso verlos. Así la vida me dio dos hijos más, sin que lo esperáramos, en medio de tanta tristeza.

Un alboroto terrible llamo nuestra atención: el bebe empezó a llorar, Jacob gritaba y Leah también lo hacia entre sollozos. Al entrar en la habitación, una pequeña repisa estaba en el piso junto con infinidad de juguetes. Leah lloraba a todo pulmón con el cuerpo de un oso de peluche en la mano mientras Jacob tenia la cabeza del muñeco en la suya. El bebe solo lloraba asustado por el ruido y el griterío dentro de su cuna.

-Que es lo que sucede aquí? – pregunte firmemente.

-Tío... Jake... lo rompió! – y volvió a llorar – Mi regalo! – lo mire intensamente mientras Leah se aferraba a la pierna de Sarah en sollozos.

-Jacob! Que haces? Como es que...

-Papa ella tomo mi oso... Es mío!

-Era tuyo cuando eras un niño! Como pudiste? – el estaba furioso

-Yo estaba envolviéndolo para regalo y ella me lo saco! Es mío y yo puedo dárselo a quien quiera!

-Jake! Ella habla de su regalo!

-No, tío! Era el regalo para el bebe! Y no quería que yo se lo diera! – Jake se abalanzo sobre ella y lo sostuve de un brazo

-ES MIO Y ES MI REGALO PARA BELLA!

–ES SUFICIENTE! – Grite, y parecía que llamarlos al orden los había hecho callar.

Aquí había algo que no entendía. Senté a Jake en un extremo de la cama junto a mi, mientras Sarah tenia al bebe en brazos y a Leah junto a ella en el otro. Gracias a Dios todos parecían más tranquilos y los pequeños no lloraban más. Aunque Jake se había cruzado de brazos con una enorme cara larga.

-Ahora y de a uno... – y los mire a ambos – Me van a explicar que es esto del bebe, de Bella y del regalo. – Al instante se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo y levante las manos en ademán de silencio. Respondieron gracias a Dios enseguida y se callaron! Decidí darle primero la palabra a la pequeña.

-Leah... Cuéntame que sucede.

-Tío... es que... – ella dudo y miro a Jacob. No podía creerlo! Recién querían matarse y ahora ella no hablaba por complicidad con Jake? Que diablos!

-Ahora mismo me dicen de que se trata todo esto antes de que estén castigados por un mes! – y se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Papa... promete que no te enojaras! – trate de sopesar las cosas pero preferí calmarme. Respire profundo y los observe. Se miraban entre ellos y me miraban aguardando. Decidí que la mejor estrategia seria rendirme

-Esta bien! Escuchare y luego decidiré si es lógico que me enoje o no... De acuerdo? – y ellos asintieron.

-Bueno... nosotros... – empezó Jake e hice silencio esperando – siempre cruzamos el puente del río para ir a la antigua cabaña. – lo enuncio muy rápido e hizo silencio esperando mi reacción. Ahí entendí a que se refería

-La que esta cerca de la gran casa blanca? – y ellos asintieron – Pero ustedes saben que no deben ir allí... Se los he dicho infinidad de veces!

-Lo sabemos... Pero era divertido!

-Ahí viven Bella y Edward! – dijo Leah. Y mi corazón se salto un latido. Suspire y me calle para ver a donde llegaban con esta historia.

-Si, bueno... ahora – dijo Jake – Los ayudamos con el jardín y cosas de la casa. Ellos son buenos y gentiles. Bella siempre juega con nosotros, nos cuenta historias... Y también a veces, nos dan la merienda. El Sr. Cullen siempre esta con ella y es agradable con nosotros, aunque callado. – Estaba sorprendido. Un frío siendo paternal con un niño humano?

-Y ha sucedido algo... diferente? Ellos están de viaje.

-No, ya están de vuelta! – dijo Leah contenta.

-Bueno, si. Pero ellos no pasan mucho tiempo en su casa. Bella no parece estar bien – ya me lo imaginaba. Pero esa mujer había hecho su elección.

-Ella esta bien! – dijo Leah – Va a tener un bebe! – sonrió y aplaudió.

-Como que va a tener un bebe? – Sarah y yo nos miramos algo asustados. Necesitábamos dejarlos contar esta historia fantástica porque eso si que era imposible.

-Bueno, Bella esta con una gran panzota. Como estaba la tía antes de tener a Seth. Pero eso es algo que yo quería hablar contigo luego. A mi me parece que la tía estuvo mucho tiempo para que la panza le creciera... no?

No podía contestar nada. Mi cabeza solo trataba de razonar y de recordar si entre las historias de nuestros ancestros teníamos antecedentes de un embarazo entre una humana y un frío. Seria algo que seguramente recordaría.

-Y por que peleaban? – Jake bajo la cabeza

-Yo estaba haciendo un paquete con el que era mi osito para llevárselo a Bella de regalo y Leah dijo que ella quería dárselo... y bueno, empezamos a pelear...

-Y el lo rompió! – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Jacob, cuando vieron a Bella?

-Hace como una semana. Ella había ido a la cabaña con las hermanas del y llevaban bolsas con cosas de colores.

-Ellas no los vieron?

-No... Por que? Eso es importante?

-De ahora en mas, no pueden cruzar el puente del río! – y comenzaron a protestar – Es una orden y una ley! – y se callaron. – Ordenen este cuarto! Volveré en media hora y los quiero ver tranquilos y con esta habitación en orden! – y me levante para salir de allí.

Sarah camino detrás de mí con Seth en brazos. Nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina para intentar pensar en la historia de los niños. Debía llamar a Sam.

-Billy, crees que puede ser cierto?

-Jake no es tonto y sabe perfectamente lo que significa que una mujer este embarazada. Pero todavía no hace un mes que se casaron!

-Que vas a hacer? Puede ser un peligro para todos?

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos

Bese la frente de mi esposa y salí de la cabaña. Camine unos pasos y llame a Sam que seguramente me oiría. No tardo en aparecer. Le di instrucciones de que se transformara e investigara en los alrededores de la casa Cullen a ver si podía ver algo. Pero antes, debía avisar a los miembros del consejo para reunirnos esta noche, a como de lugar

Al llegar el atardecer, Sam regresaba a buscarme para darme su informe. La historia de los niños es real. Bella tiene un estado avanzado de embarazo. Aunque según Sam la ocasión no es feliz. Los encontró nerviosos y tristes, especialmente a Edward. Sus palabras llamaron mucho mi atención: "La casa no huele, como solía hacerlo, al almizcle dulce y saturado de los fríos. Tiene hedor a sangre y a muerte"

Las buenas nuevas no cayeron nada bien al consejo. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando los otros vampiros acosaban a los Cullen y se paseaban cerca de nosotros. Solo trajeron discusiones y más inquietud. En realidad temor... Temor por lo inesperado y por la amenaza que cernía sobre nuestro pueblo.

Nuestra mejor arma era Sam y la fortaleza que quedaba en nosotros que, a pesar del tiempo, aun conservábamos. Pero estábamos en desventaja. No obstante, cualquier hombre tomaría un arma y marcharía para convertir la gran casa blanca en una enorme hoguera y así aniquilarlos. Cuando la decisión estaba tomada e íbamos a votar, alguien salto de entre las sombras para sorprendernos a todos.

-NO PUEDEN HACER ALGO ASI! NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ASESINOS! – grito Jacob. Y todos lo miramos, perplejos.

-Jacob! Que haces aquí? Vete a casa inmediatamente! – y el muy decidido, me hizo frente.

-NO! – Respiraba agitado, furioso – Estoy aquí porque soy un miembro de esta tribu. Porque soy el hijo de mi padre que es el jefe y porque es muy probable que algún día lo sea también! – Iba a gritar y sacarlo de un brazo cuando el viejo Uley levanto una mano.

-Deja que el muchacho hable, Billy! - y se acomodo en su sillón – Dinos, Jacob... Por que, según tu, no debemos votar el ataque? – el se adelanto y la fogata ilumino su rostro. Entre luces y sombras, el crepitar de los leños creaba la ilusión de un muchacho de más edad y más madurez.

-Los Quileutes tenemos como misión defender a las personas de los fríos, no de convertirnos en asesinos como ellos! Por que atacarlos? Por el contrario, debemos ordenarles que se presenten ante nosotros y nos den explicaciones. Que nos hagan parte del problema si lo será o estar notificados de los acontecimientos. Como ejecutar una acción sin conocer el trasfondo del problema? – y no podía creer que esas palabras provinieran de un niño.

-Conoces la naturaleza de los seres que defiendes, Jacob? - Pregunto el viejo Clearwater.

-Mi padre me ha leído las viejas leyendas desde que he sido un bebe. Los Cullen son fríos, lo se. Pero ella no... Ella es humana! Y debe ser defendida según nuestra ley.

-Según tu, esperaremos a que nos ataquen primero? Si ellos tienen una cría, quien sabe cuan incontrolable sea... Pondrás a tu familia en peligro? A tus amigos? – Pregunto Isaías. Jacob no se acobardo ni un segundo.

-Y que tal si no es igual que ellos? Que tal si es humana... Masacraremos a dos inocentes?

-Ella eligió su destino, Jacob. Nosotros mismos escuchamos sus palabras y te aseguro que sabía las consecuencias de su elección. – enuncio el viejo Uley. Note que empezó a ponerse nervioso. Su frente perlada en sudor se crispaba y su mano temblequeaba un poco.

-Y Ustedes aceptaron su decisión y firmaron un acuerdo. Firmaron un tratado de coexistencia donde nadie afectaría la vida del otro a menos que trasgredieran nuestras tierras o atacaran un humano. Ellos no lo han roto... Lo haremos nosotros?

Me senté en el sillón perplejo de los argumentos de mi hijo. Me pareció verlo envejecer muchos años frente a mis ojos. No dudaba que se transformaría en un gran Alpha. Sus signos eran muy claros aunque aun era inmaduro. Y por un instante, su planteo me pareció de una gran lógica y una gran valentía.

El viejo Samuel se puso de pie y me miro. Sabia por sus ojos que el pensaba lo mismo que yo e hizo un ademán de asentimiento con su cabeza. El silencio era absoluto y solo el restallar de la leña en la fogata hacia eco en la cueva.

-El muchacho nos plantea una acción sensata. Riesgosa, pero sensata. Propia de quien no desea cometer errores. Aunque dicha decisión pueda convertirse en el error más grande que un líder pueda tomar. Si falla, todos sin lugar a dudas fallaremos, y lo pagaremos con nuestras vidas – y clavo la mirada en el, que no cedió ni un ápice. A continuación el viejo Clearwater se puso de pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Reunámonos con nuestros "vecinos" y preguntemos que es lo que esta sucediendo. Billy? – me puse de pie y asentí.

-Todos los que estén a favor, de pie... - y salvo por Isaías Pine, todo el resto lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

Después de desahogarme y antes de regresar, decidí cazar para estar, aunque destruido de espíritu, más fuerte físicamente. Un ciervo de gran porte se cruzo en mi camino y lo drene en breves minutos.

Volví caminando a la casa a paso humano. Debía recobrar fuerzas para cruzar esa puerta y poder sonreírle a Bella. Sentía muy internamente que le estaba fallando. Tal vez no la apoyaba todo lo que ella deseaba, ni la mimaba todo lo que ella esperaba... No había sangre que me diera las energías que necesitaba para sonreírle con el corazón.

Al aproximarme, Jasper, Emmet, Rose y Alice se iban de caza. Ellas me sonrieron, y Emmet me palmeo el hombro a modo de consuelo. De Jasper recibí una ola benefactora de su don, que trajo algo de paz a mi interior.

Aun no había cruzado la puerta cuando escuche a Bella cantar la nana que había escrito para ella. Y al dulce sonido de su voz, le siguieron unas palabras que me movilizaron:

-"_Y así el hermoso príncipe le regalo a su amada una canción para reconocerlo sin importar donde estuviera. Ni cuan lejos estuvieran uno del otro. Y a pesar de que el malvado hechicero la había secuestrado y encerrado en una torre, el reconoció su canción y pudo rescatarla, venciendo al villano y logrando que volviera salir el sol, para nunca mas saber de el"_

Era una ingeniosa forma de contar algo de nuestra historia. Eso me hizo sonreír. Jasper me había ayudado, además de que su voz sonaba clara y alegre. Llegue a la habitación y la encontré recostada en el sillón junto a la ventana. Tenia puesto el camisón color damasco que usaba en Chicago y la robe haciendo juego, aunque esta apenas ataba el lazo por encima de su vientre. Al cruzar la puerta le sonreí y ella lo hizo también.

-Amor... Que alegría! Llego Papi! Di hola a Papi, hijo! – y fue tan tierna!

-Hola, mi vida! – la bese en los labios y me pareció escuchar su risa. – Por que te ríes?

-Yo no me he reído... – y tomo mis manos – Siéntate conmigo! - me acomodé a su espalda y la recosté sobre mi pecho sobre un lado para que pudiéramos mirarnos. Acaricie su cabello y bese su frente, y volví a escuchar una risa.

-Te hago cosquillas cuando te beso? - levanto su rostro mirándome y me dijo muy seria

-Que no me he reído! – sonrió y eso me dio que pensar. Estaría escuchando su mente?

-Estas nostálgica? – ella se rió pícara al ver que tomaba el lazo de la robe y hacia un moñito con el. - Contabas una historia...

-Si, le contaba a nuestro hijo nuestra historia como un cuento de hadas. Donde tú eres el hermoso príncipe y yo la cenicienta.- la volví a acariciar y bese nuevamente su frente, su mejilla y sus labios.

-Mmm... Me extrañaste?

-Siempre que no estoy contigo te extraño.

-Ves hijo, Papi nos extraña!

-(_Papi...jijiji)_

-Bella... Me llamas Papi y te ríes en tus pensamientos?

-Por supuesto que no! – y se quejo un poco

-Te duele?

-Es que se mueve y me hace ver las estrellas. Hijo, por favor! Mami necesita estar tranquila y tú quieto! El abuelo lo recomendó.

-(_Mami...jijiji) _

Algo instintivo se genero en mí que obligo a llevar mis manos automáticamente a su vientre. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme e intente escuchar. Oí el familiar pero débil latido del corazón de Bella y tras eso y como a lo lejos, dos motorcitos en marcha veloces y fuertes... dos

-Edward?

-Amor, piensa en algo... Cualquier cosa...

_-(Mami duele... tengo que star quieta)_

_-(Si, quieto... a Mami duele)_

-En que pensabas Bella? – y una emoción crecía en mi... inusitada, efervescente.

-En el océano, y los resortes de un colchón... – y se rió, traviesa.

_-(Mami... linda risa)_

_-(Si! Mami linda)_

Me enderece con cuidado y la apoye sobre el respaldo del sillón. La mire maravillado aunque ella parecía asustada. Escuchaba a mis hijos? Eran mis hijos?

-Edward?

-Bella... – y sin querer una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro que no podía dejar – Puedo escucharlos!

-Que? En serio? – y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Escucharlos? Son más de uno?

-Háblales, amor... – y mis manos acariciaban su vientre intentando sentirlos a través de la dureza que escondía la piel.

-Ay, hijos! Soy Mama! Y los amo mucho, mucho! Tanto que estoy impaciente por tenerlos en mis brazos.

_-(Te mo mucho, Mami!)_

_-(Yo también, Mami!)_

-Oh, Bella! Ellos también te aman! – y una enorme emoción me embargo. Solo pude mirar a Bella y reír.

-Aquí todos los amamos! Papi esta aquí conmigo y también los ama mucho! – y volví a reír

_-(Papi linda risa ambien!)_

_-(Si... lindo!)_

-A ellos les gusta mi risa! – y me acerque a besar su vientre. Bella acaricio mi cabeza y la beso. Y nos encontramos a mitad de camino en un beso sentido, lleno de amor y emoción.

-Claro que si, hijos! Como no les va a gustar la risa de Papa! El es el ser mas bueno y amoroso de esta tierra! Y ustedes están aquí por todo el amor que nos tenemos! Mami y Papi los aman! – y sus sollozos se mezclaron con la risa.

_-(Mami y Papi... buenos!)_

_-(Si, Mami y Papi... lindos!)_

-Oh, Bella! Ellos son tan diferentes a lo que pensé! Son tiernos y dulces y puros como tu! Yo... Yo...

-Lo se! – y acaricio mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos y me senté a su lado. Apoye una mano en su hombro rodeándolos, y la otra sobre su vientre. Los niños reían.

-Edward... Son dos?

-Si... Sus corazones son fuertes y rápidos! Y lo que uno dice, el otro lo repite.

-Gemelos? – y asentí

-Si... escucho sus mentes pero pareciera que entre ellos tienen una comunicación y se contestan si uno dice algo... No puedo explicarte lo que siento en este momento. – y apoye mi cabeza en la de ella – Lo lamento!

-Por que?

-Por ser poco amoroso contigo... Con ellos! Esta es la primera vez que te acaricio el vientre. – y me regalo una enorme sonrisa y un dulce beso después.

-Olvídalo! Se que estabas muy asustado. Pero te lo dije! Te dije que ellos son especiales... Tanto como tu, Edward! – y bese su frente. Aun estaba aterrado pero este era un gran momento y ella se veía feliz.

-Como los llamaremos? – le pregunte. Bella levanto el rostro y me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, estuve pensando en opciones pero solo si eran un niño o una niña. No si eran dos! – y reí.

-A sí? Y cuales son?

-Si es niño, me gustaría que se llame Anthony Charles Carlisle, por su padre y sus abuelos. Tu padre se llamaba también Anthony?

-Si... me gusta. Y si era niña?

-Bueno, allí pensaba en que quería que estuvieran sus abuelas pero me surgió una combinación de jugar con los nombres de Rene y Esme... Renesmee... Te parece muy raro? – y pensaba que era muy inusual, como nuestra hija.

-No... es único. Como ella lo será – y su sonrisa fue maravillosa

-Bien, entonces será Renesmee Elizabeth... Por tu madre – y eso me conmovió.

-Gracias! Me encantan sus nombres! – ella se quejo y se enderezo un poco tocando su vientre.

-Hijos! Por favor, despacio! Ustedes son dos y Mami no tiene tanto lugar

_-(Si, Mami duele)_

_-(Si, quieto)_

-Ellos saben que te duele y entienden lo que les dices. – me miro sorprendida

-Bueno, eso indica que serán brillantes como su padre! - Y no pude más que reír.

Llame a mi padre que en pocos segundos nos alcanzo en nuestro cuarto y le contamos las novedades. El se quedo muy sorprendido así que bajo corriendo a tomar su estetoscopio y un vaso de sangre fresca para Bella.

Nos explico que muchas veces los gemelos se sincronizan y sus corazones laten al unísono como si fueran uno. Por eso es que probablemente no lo habíamos notado hasta ahora.

Al darme cuenta de nuestra realidad, y de que quienes Bella llevaba en su vientre eran seres pensantes y amorosos, me lleno de esperanzas. Solo me quedaba idear como lograría que mi familia sobreviviera y procurarnos la felicidad y la paz que nos merecíamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Si, hoy viernes a las 0:16 hora de Buenos Aires: Semanas locas de trabajo y trajin. Por eso adelantamos unas horas la publicacion porque hoy viernes las Cullen's Girls tienen cita en el cine para ver SWATH. :D... YUPIIIIIIII!**_

_**Que nos cuentan? Lio Quileute en puerta con un Jacob de madura en actitud y presencia. Dara que hablar este niño cuando se transforme en hombre... Que les parece a ustedes?**_

_**Soprendidos? Si son dos bebes! Seran Anthony y Renesmee en la vida de nuestros tortolos, en esta montaña rusa emocional que viven a causa de ellos. Y nuestro Edward continua estoico frente a cada nuevo obstaculo que va surgiendo. **_

_**Bueno, mil disculpas nuevamente pero esta semana no hemos respondido los maravillosos reviews que nos han dejado. Mil disculpas. Pero asi fue este mes loco que ya se fue hace minutos. Como siempre miles y miles palabras de agradecimiento porque siguen ahi: los amigos de siempre, los nuevos y los anonimos... Ellos gustosos a dejar comentarios, que estan habilitados para hacerlo. Pero asi y todo, desde el fondo del corazon: GRACIAS!**_

_**Y Gracias a Isabella Cullen Black por publicar en su face nuestro amadisimo primer fic... GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_**Besos y que tengan un gran fin de semana!**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	22. CAPITULO21 A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>21 – BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA<strong>

Edward POV

.

No se si el descubrimiento sobre nuestros hijos y mi charla con Bella le había llevado cierta tranquilidad pero durmió muy bien, casi toda la noche. Solo se despertó como a las 2 de la mañana porque debía ir al baño. Y no dejaba que la ayudara en otra forma más que acercándola a la puerta. Luego la acompañaba Rosalie en general, porque a Alice le daba dolor de cabeza si pasaba mucho tiempo con Bella. Creíamos que tenia que ver con el hecho de que no podía ver el futuro de ella ni de los bebes.

Ahora me escuchaba llamarlos bebes y todavía me asombraba. Pero en las noches, mientras Bella dormía aprovechaba para idear en mi cabeza lo que haría el día que ellos nacieran, cosa que ocurriría muy pronto. Y seria un día complicado pues debería convertir a Bella al instante de que Papa sacara a los bebes de su cuerpo.

Si, deseaba que fuera mi ponzoña la que lo hiciera. Ella era mía y quería que lo fuera en todos los sentidos. Yo seria su esposo y su creador, y cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y toda la situación constituía un riesgo enorme. Eso me tenia intranquilo y temeroso, y mi ayuda principalmente era Jasper. Mi cuñado y hermano estaba muy pendiente de mí estos días y con su don ayudaba a bajar mi ansiedad y dar esos espacios de tranquilidad a mi mente para evaluar las acciones a tomar con calma.

En estas ultimas noches iba a la biblioteca y repasaba en los libros de mi padre todo sobre el parto, aunque mas lo hacia sobre como hacer una cesárea. Papa había hablado conmigo y el panorama era más que negro. Le pedí que no le dijera a Bella, porque la quería en su burbuja de felicidad, pero sus palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez:

-_Edward, Bella esta muy débil. Si sigue así su corazón no resistirá y fallara antes de que ellos nazcan. Hemos comprado con Jasper sangre suficiente para ella pero la guardamos en el hospital, dado que disponen de un lugar más adecuado para conservarla. Eso hace peligroso que la saque. Pero más aun me preocupa su resistencia durante el parto, mas si el embarazo es doble. Yo... Hijo, no quiero desalentarte pero debes prepararte para lo peor..._

_-BASTA! NO DIGAS MAS!- y sentía que aun sin necesitarlo no podía respirar. Perder a Bella no era una opción... no lo era! El se acerco a poner una mano en mi hombro_

_-Edward, a mi me duele tanto como a ti. Nosotros también la amamos. No sabes como esta tu madre! Pero es importante que te prepares. Encontré algo en un libro que tengo desde hace años. Debes leer lo que allí dice. Se trata de un relato sobre las creencias del medioevo. Es algo fantástico, pero tu sabes que si hablamos de fantasía..._

_-Si... Nosotros no estaríamos aquí._

El antiguo libro databa de 1798 pero aludía a las creencias de alrededor del 1500. Se llamaba "Criaturas de la oscuridad". Era enorme, forrado en un cuero desgastado negro e impreso en papel de Biblia. Sus hojas amarillentas despedían un aroma característico de libro viejo: olor a tinta, madera añeja y un dejo de humedad. Papa había marcado la página.

.

"_Niños vampiro_

_Estos hijos de Satán son sombras demoníacas que acechan en la noche, incontrolables y caprichosos por sangre humana. Son en su mayoría fruto del engaño de un Incubo a una doncella El incubo se aprovecha de sus victimas mientras duermen, posándose sobre ellas para tener relaciones sexuales. Las mujeres lo viven como un sueño vívido del que no pueden despertar._

_De esa unión podía surgir un niño deforme, con inclinación o debilidad por el mal, o con habilidades especiales. Eso siempre y cuando la doncella no haya perecido bajo el frío pene del incubo y su capacidad para succionar su energía corporal en el momento de la copula._

_Los niños de naturaleza vampirica, como pequeños diablillos, nacen por sus propios medios a través del vientre materno ayudándose con sus filosos dientes de cazador. Y al salir, su sed es tal que, como es natural en cualquier cría, beben de su madre lo que para ella es un fluido vital: su sangre._

_Esta acción mata a su procreadora, y a modo de calostro, les da la fortaleza y habilidad para pararse en sus pies y salir por sus propios medios a la noche y así atacar otras victimas. Estas generalmente son mujeres jóvenes, pues los pequeños buscan siempre en ellas a su madre. Lo que no hace otra cosa que mostrar la naturaleza infernal de tales seres. _

_Ilusamente, crecen mas rápido que lo normal para convertirse en diabólicos vampiros, cuya cruza con un ser humano les dará la posibilidad de mezclarse entre la población común pasando inadvertidos. Ello los ayuda fácilmente a seguir de cacería por el resto de la eternidad._

_Hace ya décadas, la Iglesia de Roma envió a los santos Templarios tras ellos en una misión para atraparlos, dando cuenta de haber aniquilado a la mayoría. Pero se sospecha que muchos lograron escapar y siguen aún ocultándose entre nosotros, hábilmente."_

.

Me quede mirando la representación del incubo con cierta sonrisa: no puedo negar que los humanos tiene imaginación, pues yo no soy ni pequeño, ni peludo y obviamente no hice ningún truco para que Bella se entregara a mi. Por el contrario, hacer el amor con Bella por primera vez fue el momento más maravilloso de mi existencia. Y con todo gusto hubiera renunciado a el si hubiera sabido que podía hacerla concebir. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero del texto se desprendían cosas importantes. Nuestros niños eran buenos, eran conscientes del dolor que le provocaban a su madre y eso de que podían tener habilidades especiales, no me cabían dudas. En este momento era lo menos importante.

Lo peligroso era la referencia de que salían por sus propios medios y que drenaban a su madre al nacer. Porque mas allá de su amor por ella, la naturaleza de nuestra especie era particular y nos hacia perder la noción de la realidad cuando nos abandonábamos a nuestros instintos. Por lo que no era tan descabellado el planteo del relato.

Una cosa más a tener en cuenta: no debíamos dejar a Bella sola a partir de ahora. Y si algo sucedía, al momento del parto tampoco Carlisle debía estarlo, aunque ya habíamos acordado en que yo lo asistiría en todo momento. No quería dejarla sola, no podía... Cada segundo me desesperaba más y la angustia me oprimía.

Sentí a Bella quejarse y corrí a su lado. Pero en lugar de dolor, ella suspiraba y sonreía. De entre sus labios se escapo mi nombre sugestivamente y me llamo la atención. Hacia mucho que no soñaba conmigo. Su boca, que una vez fuera rosada y suculenta, hoy estaba gris y consumida. Su piel se veía deslucida y escamada, y aunque al bañarla le ponía loción para humectarla, de poco servia.

Estiro su mano buscándome en la cama y acerque la mía para ayudar a ese encuentro. Sus bellos ojos se abrieron brillantes y me sonrió. Oh, Bella... te amo tanto!

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me acerque a besar su frente. Ella tomo mi rostro y lo acerco a su boca. Me beso dulcemente, con ansia y con pasión. Su lengua acaricio la mía e hizo que una corriente cruzara mi espalda. Mi débil y frágil esposa aun ponía mis sentidos de cabeza.

-Buen día, mi amor! – dijo besando brevemente mi boca

-Buenos días! – Acaricie su mejilla – Dormiste muy bien anoche. Soñaste conmigo? – y un leve tono rosado apenas llego a sus mejillas.

-Si, soñé... en realidad más que un sueño fue un recuerdo.

-A si? – y ella rió

-Si... – y murmuro muy bajito - Ruido a hierro quebrarse, a tus jadeos en mi oído, tus manos sobre mi... – y acaricio mi mano sobre su mejilla. Reí por lo bajo y la bese brevemente otra vez.

-Maravilloso sueño! Como me gustaría poder soñar contigo!

-Podremos volvernos a sentirnos así... Verdad? – y su pregunta me atravesó dolorosamente. Y mentí.

-Lo prometo! Aunque será mejor, mil veces mejor! – susurre sobre su boca y volví a besarla.

-Me ayudas a bañarme? – asentí y la tome en mis brazos.

La senté en el baño y me dispuse a llenar la tina. El agua debía estar tibia. Arroje sales, algo de espuma, y Esme había dejado un aceite de rosas para el agua. El baño, entre el vapor y los perfumes, olía como ella solía hacerlo cuando recién nos conocimos.

La ayude a quitarse el camisón, su ropa interior y la deposite en el agua. No deseaba mirar su cuerpo. Moretones, la piel grisácea y la pérdida de su tono muscular hacia que estuviera a flor de piel su esqueleto, a excepción del enorme vientre.

Se recostó en la bañera, me remangue y tome la esponja para enjabonarla. "Por favor, entra a la tina conmigo" dijo mientras retenía mi mano. Me quite la ropa y entre en la bañera detrás de ella, para que se recostara sobre mí. "Eres tan hermoso" susurró y bese su cuello. Tomo mis manos y las dejo sobre su vientre que acaricie, haciéndola ronronear. Llevo la cabeza hacia atrás y nos fundimos en un beso hermoso, apasionado y lleno de amor. En ese momento tuve ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Debía ser fuerte para ella.

Nos quedamos en el agua un buen rato hasta que empezó a enfriarse. La sentí relajada y los bebes también lo estaban. Sus mentes estaban tranquilas y parecían dormir.

Me seque y me volví a vestir frente a ella quien me observaba muy picara, haciéndome reír. Luego lo hice con ella. Deslice la loción por todo su cuerpo con toda delicadeza y hasta la hice reír porque dijo que tenia cosquillas. La vestí y bajamos la escalera para ver si lograba que desayunara. "Tengo hambre" dijo. Hoy se había levantado con muy buen aspecto.

Tomo te y galletas, como siempre, pero a eso le siguió un gran vaso de sangre fresca y me sorprendí aun mas cuando pregunto si no había algo mas. Le ofrecí hígado en cubos que Esme había dejado preparado en el refrigerador. Era lo más moderno que tenía la casa entonces, y recuerdo que cuando fue traído al pueblo al mudarnos, fue el comentario de todos pues era enorme y de dos compartimentos. Y gracias a Dios que lo teníamos! Nos había sido de gran ayuda!

Ante mis ojos, una Bella sonriente comía como si el mundo se acabara. Su corazoncito latía hoy rítmico y animado. Me reí cuando se le escapo un pequeño eructo de satisfacción. Su risa fue como una brisa en mí y eso también hizo que los niños se rieran en su interior.

Luego llego le turno al control periódico. Carlisle la reviso, la peso, la ausculto y la midió, y nos dio las últimas novedades:

-Bueno, en este momento te encuentras como estaría una mujer en perfecta madurez para el parto, Bella. Hoy te encuentro particularmente bien: tu presión arterial esta más elevada que otros días, lo mismo que tu ritmo cardiaco. El de los bebes esta muy bien. Debemos estar atentos, puede ser en pocos días.

Ella giro hacia mí con una gran sonrisa que retribuí, mientras por dentro temblaba. Mi padre me miro y mientras caminaba a su escritorio, y anotaba en la historia clínica su evolución, me decía en su cabeza:

_-"Edward puede ser en cualquier momento. Detrás del biombo que vez deje todo preparado: ya trajimos la camilla del hospital, tengo el instrumental estéril y todo lo necesario, incluso lo que me dejaste ayer. Esta en la bandeja con el instrumental. No quería que ella lo viera para que no se pusiera ansiosa. Pero no la dejes sola. No debe estar sola en ningún momento"_

Asentí mientras ayudaba a Bella a bajarse de la camilla. Se abrazo a mi y podía reconocer su emoción y su entusiasmo. Estaba aterrado. En ese momento un olor horrible llego a mí y mire a Carlisle. Teníamos visitas.

Tome a Bella en brazos y la deje en el sillón de la sala. Llame a Rosalie y a Esme, y salimos a la galería con Papa. Emmet y Jasper que ya estaban allí.

Frente a nosotros un gigantesco lobo negro se alzaba orgulloso. Nunca habia visto transformado a Sam. Realmente era imponente.

Camino lentamente hacia nosotros y Emmet se puso en posición de ataque algo nervioso. Dejo un rollo de papel frente a nuestros pies y lo empujo con su hocico.

_-"Lean y acudan al encuentro hoy sin falta. Es urgente. El consejo lo reclama"_

Asentí y me agache para tomarlo. El pego media vuelta y corrió veloz a ocultarse en el bosque. Se lo extendí a mi padre. El era quien había llevado la negociación hasta ahora.

-Dice que el consejo lo reclama y es urgente.

-Que dice Carlisle? – pregunto Emmet.

-Saben lo de Bella. Quieren hablar con nosotros.

-Papa... –la nota no era muy amable. "_Debes dar explicaciones sobre la cría y sus consecuencias. El tratado debe ser respetado. Hoy los esperamos cuando la luna salga en el puente junto al río."_

-Debo ir, Edward. Tú debes estar aquí.

-Pero...

-Edward, es importante. Nosotros estaremos allí. Verdad Emmet? – dijo Jasper

-Si, hermano. No dejaremos a Carlisle solo.

-Dejare a Esme y a Rosalie contigo. Tú tampoco debes estar solo. – y asentí. _"Mantén la calma, Edward. Yo solucionare esto_"

La tarde transcurrió serena. Bella estuvo muy tranquila y relajada. Les contó a todos sobre los nombres de los niños. Emmet se rió y pregunto que haría si fueran dos niños o dos niñas. Ella dijo que yo había dicho que eran un niño y una niña. "Ellos hablan de si mismos de esa forma_"_ respondí.

Bella se puso nerviosa cuando se entero de la cita de Carlisle esa tarde pero el le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Que era solo una charla amable. Aunque en su carita podía ver que no creía mucho en sus palabras..

Ellos se prepararon para partir a la cita, Rose y Esme despidieron a sus esposos con un beso y los vimos perderse en el bosque.

Carlisle POV

.

La luna brillaba mas que nunca, pero solo lograba que el bosque se viera lúgubre. El cañón del río era negro y parecía no tener fin. No se escuchaba un solo sonido: ningún animal, ni una leve brisa... Solo el murmullo lejano del agua corriendo bajo nuestros pies.

Sentí un gruñido y tres lobos gigantes parecieron materializarse frente a nuestra vista. Y de entre ellos Billy Black, junto a otros tres hombres viejos y un niño, bastante alto.

-Carlisle – dijo el con gran seriedad.

-Billy – lo mire y asentí. Los muchachos estaban cerca mío pero unos pasos más atrás.

-Como es que una cría viene en camino y no habíamos sido notificados? – parecía que hoy no habría muchos preámbulos ni ceremonias.

-Billy, no sabíamos que es lo que iba a suceder con el embarazo. Para nosotros también fue una sorpresa.

-Pero no nos informaron, Carlisle!

-Veras... Ellos llegaron asustados, con Bella en muy malas condiciones. Nos preocupamos por tratar de investigar y ver como llevar esto adelante. No nos animamos a tomar ninguna acción por miedo a dañarla. Ella dará a luz en cualquier momento.

-Que... – pregunto uno de los ancianos

-No comprendo...

-Que será lo que traerá a la vida la mujer?

-No lo sabemos! – Y me estaba empezando a poner ansioso- Los fetos se han desarrollado en un tiempo record, tan solo un mes. Pero es evidente que son de naturaleza vampirica. Los antojos de Bella y la dificultad para alimentarse con comida normal han sido todo un reto. Ella se ha debilitado mucho y ha perdido gran peso por cuidar de estas vidas que crecen en su interior – Note que el muchacho cada vez se enardecía mas ante mi relato. Era un niño, pero su actitud era extraña, como si fuera un adulto. Llamo mi atención.

-Estas vidas? – pregunto el otro anciano

-Si, son dos. – ellos se miraron entre si y murmuraron por lo bajo en su idioma. Edward me hubiera sido de ayuda en estos momentos para saber de que hablaban.

-Te das cuenta del peligro al que nos están exponiendo, verdad? Acordamos que conviviríamos en paz, Carlisle. A esto le llamas paz? – y sus miradas eran feroces. Los lobos frente a ellos se agazaparon en actitud ofensiva.

-El padre puede comunicarse con ellos – y note sus ceños fruncidos y su sorpresa – y me asegura que saben como afectan a la madre. Hay humanidad en ellos.

-Serán exterminados cuando nazcan? – y sus palabras me desagradaron.

-No

-No?

-No... Soy responsable por ellos hasta saber de su comportamiento. No puedo pensar en exterminarlos sin saber si realmente representaran una amenaza.

-Que harás si lo son, Carlisle? – Billy había dado un paso adelante.

-Yo mismo tomare acción y sabre que hacer. Si no fuera capaz, siempre puedo contar con quienes nos ayuden. Jamás pondríamos a la tribu o a Forks en peligro, Billy. Debes confiar en mí! Si no me crees, pondré mi vida en tus manos – sentí a mis espaldas como Alice se removió y aspiro. Jasper se movió junto a ella y Emmet exclamo "No!" en un susurro.

-... Si ellos resultan solo niños especiales, no puedo privar a mi hijo de su familia! Dejaremos a unos padres sin hijos sin saber a que nos exponemos? – y baje la mirada pues odiaba lo que iba a decir – Todavía no se si Bella sobrevivirá a esto... No se si Edward llegara a tiempo para convertirla. Porque, recuerdas? Eso fue parte del acuerdo!

Ellos se agruparon, los lobos los rodearon y se quejaron ante las palabras de Billy. El muchacho parecía discutir y plantear algo con vehemencia. Mientras tanto, Alice se acerco a mí

-Carlisle, tuve una visión. Pude ver como Rosalie enloquecía y Esme luchaba con ella. Estoy muy nerviosa. Debemos volver!

Bella estaría dando a luz? Sangre... es lo único en lo que pienso que podría detonar ese comportamiento. Ellos aun discutían entre las sombras plateadas de los altos pinos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, también. Emmet se removía inquieto. Mire a Jasper y le hice una seña que interpreto de inmediato: debía usar su don sobre ellos. Debía llevarles calma para que decidieran con prisa. No podíamos esperar más. Un gran silencio se produjo. Billy dijo algo con seguridad y todos dieron un paso atrás, dejándole un lugar protagónico en el círculo que habían formado.

-Esta bien, Carlisle. Confiare en ti. Mi consejo no opina lo mismo pero no dejare a ninguna familia trunca. He vivido en carne propia lo que es que una familia se desintegre y no lo deseo para Bella y Edward. Pero te comprometo a que me tengas al tanto de lo que sucede – sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Gracias, Billy! Lo prometo. Nunca pondríamos a tu gente en peligro.

El asintió, dieron la media vuelta y se esfumaron entre las sombras de la misma manera en que aparecieron. Nosotros nos miramos e iniciamos, veloces, el regreso a casa. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Edward POV

.

Estuvimos recostados juntos en el sofá, mientras Bella leía y yo cepillaba su cabello. Esme bordaba unas sabanas para las cunas de los bebes al igual que Rose. La tarde concluía tranquila cuando note que Bella se removió, inquieta.

-Amor... debo ir al baño – dijo mientras extendía su mano frente a mi.

-Otra vez? – pregunto Rose.

-Pues yo soy la que llevo carga doble... Que crees?

La ayude a ponerse de pie y cuando la fui a tomar en brazos, ella se inclino un poco para retirar el chal que había sobre sus hombros. El ángulo en el que lo hizo fue muy agudo y entonces algo trono.

El grito de Bella sacudió hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo y empezó a deslizarse entre mis manos como un muñeco desmadejado. Su cuerpo no llego al suelo pero su columna se había partido en dos sin más.

Entonces y en un momento de terror escuche la mente de los niños dentro suyo gritar: _"Mami... no... puedo... respirar...""Yo tam...po...co... Mami?"_

La tome en mis brazos y corrí al consultorio de Carlisle que al cruzar la puerta estaba iluminado por la luz azul de la noche que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Rosalie prendió las fuertes luces que Carlisle había dejado en ese sector del consultorio, y en un segundo parecía un quirófano. Esme cerró las pesadas cortinas, excepto las que daban sobre el escritorio. La luz de la luna dejaba sombras en la habitación y las mire como un presagio nefasto. _"No... Mi Bella, no". _Deje a Bella sobre la camilla que aun se quejaba mientras preguntaba entre sollozos y quejidos:

-Edward, que... sucede?- y su respiración era agitada - No siento... nada... Edward? – acaricie su frente y recline la camilla.

-Shhh... Bella, cálmate, mi vida. Parece que los bebes no pueden respirar.

-Edward, crees que la placenta pudo haberse desprendido?_ – _dijo Rose.

-Como... –tantas cosas me habían pasado inadvertidas! Me sorprendí

-Papa me esta ayudando para entrar a dar el examen para ser enfermera. Así seria su asistente. –Asentí.

-Si... es una posibilidad – Bella suspiro profundamente para luego quejarse.

-AAAGGHHHH! EDWARD! SACA A LOS NIÑOS... EDWARD! – Y sentía su corazón latir desordenadamente, como una furia. En cambio el de los niños llegaban a mi aletargados. Rosalie tomo una jeringa, una ampolla e inyecto el líquido en Bella.

-Que es eso?

-Morfina. Papa me dejo instrucciones.

-Bella... cálmate. Ya, amor. Ya, cálmate. Concéntrate, Bella!

Acomode su cuerpo, rasgue su vestido en dos y rompí su ropa interior. Enormes moretones afloraban en su vientre violáceos y con forma de araña entre su piel grisácea.

Tome el bisturí y pinché levemente sus extremidades y su abdomen. No había reflejos. Clave el bisturí en su vientre y no supe como, pero ella grito desgarradoramente. Entonces, vi el cambio en el rostro de Rosalie y su mente reflejo su perdida de control. Todo esto era inusitado para ella, mientras la sangre salía de la incisión.

-NO, ROSE! – la empuje pero fue Esme la que se tiro sobre ella. El biombo cayó estruendosamente. Los ojos de Bella empezaron a lagrimear y sus gritos a retumbar en la habitación, agitada.

-EDWARD... LOS NIÑOS, EDWARD...AAGHHHHH!

Rose fue arrastrada fuera por Esme y a continuación Bella giro su cabeza y vomito una enorme cantidad de sangre. Los niños seguramente se estaban moviendo y le estaban causando heridas internas en su desesperación por respirar. Sus quejidos y su respiración jadeante llenaban el ambiente de caos y de ansiedad.

El bisturí cortó su piel pero no el saco. Me vi en la obligación de dejarlo en la bandeja e inclinarme sobre ella. Clave mis dientes en la pared de la bolsa e introduje mis dedos en la incisión para rasgarlo.

A continuación, una enorme cantidad de sangre viscosa y negra cayó a mis pies, inundando la sala de su aroma. El perfume dulzón y ferroso me lleno por completo y todo mi interior exploto en llamas. Mis ojos respondían al fuego pero al mismo tiempo a la impotencia de no poder hacer más. El tiempo se había detenido a pesar de que solo eran segundos... eternos segundos.

Escuchaba su corazón loco y fuera de ritmo, sus bocanadas desesperadas y sus quejidos. De pronto note como alguien inyectaba nuevamente en su otro brazo una nueva dosis de morfina. Esme, imponente y estoica estaba parada junto a ella y le hablaba. Tal era bloqueo que no podía escuchar sus palabras. Solo su respiración desarticulada y su corazón errático.

Me concentre en el saco y note una manito que se movió en su interior. Tome al primer bebe entre mis brazos, que extrañamente me miro a los ojos muy atento. Lo apoye contra mí haciendo que la sangre corriera por mis manos y mis antebrazos y tome la pinza para cortar su cordón. Renesmee lloro y su corazón y pulmones saborearon el exterior fuera de su madre.

-Bella... Renesmee esta aquí. – Ella me miro y sonrió, transpirada y trémula, extendió sus brazos y la deje con ella. "Eres tan hermosa, hija" dijo con dificultad.

Observe el interior y el otro bebe ya se asomaba por si mismo, apoyando sus manos en los bordes de la bolsa desgarrada. Clavo sus dientes en ella y fue entonces cuando lo tome. Anthony estaba aquí y parecía tener una conducta muy similar a la que relataba aquel libro. Pero al instante en que mis manos lo tocaron cambio su actitud, abrió sus ojos y me observo. Tenía unos bellos ojos verdes... los ojos de mi madre. Dejo que lo acomodara contra mi, tome la pinza, corte su cordón y el también lloro. Pero al acomodarlo en mis brazos para mostrárselo a su madre se calmo.

-Bella, mira... Anthony! – Bella sonrió y el bebe estiro una manito. Esme había retirado a la bebe de sus brazos cuando note que la había mordido. No! Esto no debía estar pasando.

-Dámelo, Edward! Ya estoy bien! – pedía Rose junto a mi con una toalla para llevarse a Anthony.

Bella suspiro, y note como sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Su cuerpo convulsiono unos segundos. Le di masaje cardiaco y respiración boca a boca mientras tomaba la jeringa de la bandeja.

Baje la camilla, puse mi mano sobre su esternón y busque el hueco para introducir la aguja sobre el lado izquierdo que es más fácil y así poder inyectar mi ponzoña directamente en su corazón. Había drenado de mi sistema en un vaso de precipitado casi 100 ml. Llene una jeringa al máximo de su capacidad. Vacié el embolo y lo arroje lejos. Mis manos desesperadas trabajaron sobre su pecho haciendo masaje cardiaco y dándole respiración boca a boca, mientras sentía que se me escapaba como agua entre mis dedos.

-Bella... por favor amor... – y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Seguí masajeando y empujando sobre su pecho, respirando dentro de su boca que aun sabia a sangre mientras su corazón se volvía un murmullo.

-Mi vida... tu, tu vas a estar bien... Vas a estar bien! Nuestros hijos están muy bien... Te esperan, Bella! Los llevaremos a casa... y... y los arrullaremos, ...les contaremos nuestra historia... y cuentos de hadas... – y mis lagrimas de ponzoña caían sobre su rostro lívido.

Abandone los masajes y ataque su cuello en un último intento de que mi veneno la inundara por completo. El sonido de mis dientes desgarrando su piel, llegando a sus arterias, nunca me supo tan horroroso. Su respiración era tan leve y su corazón se estaba apagando...

-Bella... por favor – rogué mientras mis dientes mordieron su yugular, la cara interna de sus codos, de sus muñecas, sus tobillos, las femorales de la parte interna del muslo... Que mas podía hacer? Que mas?

-Bella... – y mis sollozos me impedían hablar, convirtiendo mis palabras en susurros – Amor... No me dejes! Bella? Por favor... Vuelve a mi, amor! – y mi voz no era mas que un musitar sordo - No me abandones! Como podré vivir sin ti? Mi vida, mi todo... Vuelve a mi, Bella... Aquí estoy, cielo... Bella! Bella?

Y llore abrazado a ella al notar un atronador silencio dentro de su cuerpo, con mi rostro apoyado en su pecho... Cuando de repente algo diferente ocurrió: Su respiración reapareció agitada y oscilante volviéndose rápida y breve, pero su corazón... Si! Su corazón se aceleraba, si... latía con más fuerza... Latía!

-Vas a estar bien! Estarás bien, Bella! – Murmuré y me incline a besar su frente- Volverás a mí y seremos una familia! – y bese sus mejillas - Nosotros cuatro, cielo! Serás Mami, Bella!

Mi padre entraba corriendo en la habitación, aunque lamentablemente llegaba tarde. No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, no sabía si el veneno podría curar sus heridas... Era la primera vez que convertía a alguien. Todo era angustia e incertidumbre.

Y no pude soportarlo, embadurnado en su sangre y con la grasitud de mis hijos aun en mi ropa, tome entre mis manos la suya y llore sobre su pecho con desesperación e impotencia porque ahora debía esperar... Quedaba solo esperar y rogar porque mi Bella volvería a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA!<strong>_

_**Y finalmente aqui estamos. Esperamos que todas hayan estado al tanto de las razones de nuestra demora en la publicacion.**_

_**Que nos dicen de todo este lio quileute? Parece que Jacob influencio muchisimo al Consejo... pero todo salio bien para los Cullens. **_

_**Y nuestros bebes han llegado en medio de una situacion caotica. Aunque quien lleva la peor parte sean Bella y luego Edward. Nuestro amadisimo Ed esta pagando con este calvario su derecho a aspirar a tener al amor de su vida consigo por el resto de la eternidad . **_

_**Que pasara mientras Bella cambia? Que sucedia en la mansion durante esos 3 dias? Eso nos queda para la proxima entrega.**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios, los reviews... Por el tiempo que le dedican a nuestra historia, por su gentileza y amabilidad... GRACIAS! No podriamos estar aqui de no ser por TODOS ustedes. Nunca nos cansaremos de agradecer en cada entrega. Nos hace siempre felices encontrarlas alli y tambien hallar nuevos amigos que leen nuestras otras historias y se suman a esta.**_

_**Les dejamos un beso grande y nos leemos el proximo viernes**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	23. CAPITULO22 SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.22 – SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD<strong>

.

Edward POV

.

Si alguna vez creí que sabia lo que era el infierno, estaba equivocado. Si alguna vez me sentí solo, hundido en el abismo del ostracismo, acosado por los fantasmas de la abstinencia de sangre humana, por la falta de alguien que le diera un sentido a mi razón de pisar esta tierra... Nada, absolutamente nada podía tener comparación a como me sentía en este momento.

Al llegar mi padre me encontraba totalmente noqueado, nublados mis ojos por las lagrimas, embebido en su sangre y sosteniendo su mano. Carlisle me tomo de los hombros y me aleje de ella para abrazarme a el. Creo que era la primera vez en la vida en que me refugiaba en sus brazos para buscar alivio. Respire profundo y el acaricio mi cabeza.

-Hijo... Debes ser fuerte! Todo se compondrá! Ella estará bien! Por favor... – y levante mis ojos para mirarlo

-No me mientes?

-Edward, de que serviría mentirte? Jamás lo he hecho, no tengo por que empezar a hacerlo ahora. Escucha Edward... Su corazón late fuerte, rápido. Esta ocurriendo. Ella esta cambiando! Solo debes tener paciencia.

Y baje la cabeza. Paciencia... Como podía tener paciencia? Pase mis manos teñidas de sangre por mi cabeza y olía a ella en cada uno de mis poros. No quería deshacerme de su olor, de ese aroma que casi me había hecho flaquear en su momento y que luego fuera lo único que necesitaba para existir, para seguir...

-Debemos limpiar aquí... – dijo mi madre apareciendo por la puerta - Porque no vas a cambiarte? Debes...

-No, ayudare primero y luego me cambio... Estoy bien - y ella asintió

Carlisle abrió la ventana para que la brisa del bosque limpiara el viciado aire de la habitación. Se acerco a la camilla para trabajar en el cuerpo de Bella, acomodándolo y retirando todo lo manchado, mientras yo trataba de colaborar. Vino a mí el recuerdo de la noche en que mi madre llego a nuestras vidas. Recordé como le había preguntado a mi padre si estaba loco al llevarla a la casa. Quien era más loco ahora?

Un gran bote de basura metálico fue puesto afuera y todo lo cubierto de sangre fue dejado allí para incinerar. Su ropa, todo lo que cubrió a los bebes, mi camisa... En otro recipiente lleno de alcohol se fue poniendo el instrumental utilizado y el otro también. Todo debía quedar sin macula.

Retirar la sangre del piso fue bastante complicado. Gran parte se había coagulado y el suero hacia flotar las manchas oscuras y gelatinosas, haciendo difícil su remoción. Cubos de agua, trapos y trapos llenos de lejía hacían picar mi nariz. Papa arrojo un fósforo al cubo y todo ardió así como ardía mi interior, lleno de frustración y de angustia... de desesperación.

Mi cabeza bloqueada, lo único que hacia era pensar en ella: en que oscuro abismo estaría quemándose mi Bella? Su silencio, su quietud y yo sin poder ayudarla... sin poder rescatarla.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que saliera de su inconsciencia y gritara, se quejara... Por lo menos podría mirarla y sostener su mano para ayudarla a sobrellevar consumirse en la hoguera que significaba nacer a esta existencia.

Cuando el cuarto quedo en orden, Alice entro con una fuente con agua, toallas, y ropa. Seguramente para asearla. Insistí que quería hacerlo pero ella tomo mi mano y me miro con una sonrisa. En mi cabeza se formo una imagen, algo que llegaba desde la de Alice, y el solo verla traía algo de paz a mi mente.

-La he visto, Edward! Ella vuelve a estar con nosotros! Contigo! – y apreté su pequeña manito que me facilitaba este bello regalo.

-Como no pude verlo antes?

-Parecía que estabas en otro mundo, no me extraña! Pero la ves? Tan hermosa!

-Ella siempre lo ha sido

-Pero ahora lo será mas!

En el pensamiento de Alice se veía a una Bella esbelta, alegre con una palidez resplandeciente que haría a las estrellas desvanecer. Reía junto a mí en el bosque, feliz...

-Ve a cambiarte, Edward. Yo terminare aquí con Carlisle. Además, debes ir a ver a tus niños... - y algo dentro de mí se sacudió. Me dio temor – No, Edward! Cuando los veas te enamoraras de ellos tanto como lo hará Bella! Son maravillosos! – y su sonrisa fue tal! Aunque solo pude ver una breve imagen de ellos en su cabeza.

-Por que...

-No, flamante Papa! Debes hacerlo por ti mismo!

Antes de salir del cuarto bese la frente de Bella que estaba fría como el hielo. Eso me dejo sin palabras. Subí lentamente la escalera y al entrar a nuestro cuarto me inundo la desazón. Como haría para caminar esta casa nuevamente si ella no estuviera? Pero no, debía ser positivo. Todo saldrá bien... saldrá bien...

Deje el agua correr sobre mi cuerpo. Tire lo que quedaba de mi ropa y mis zapatos por la ventana hacia el cubo, en el que aun seguían ardiendo los restos manchados. Me senté desnudo en la cama y me hubiera gustado poder dormir. Cuanto me hubiera gustado! Aunque sabia que sin ella me hubiera sido imposible.

Tome del armario ropa que sabia que a Bella le gustaría: un pantalón gris, una camisa azul claro. A ella le quedaba hermoso el azul! Me disponía a volver a su lado cuando una fuerza magnética me arrastro a la habitación contigua. Los niños estaban allí. Escuchaba sus gorjeos simpáticos y tiernos.

Cruzar la puerta fue toda una experiencia: Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en la enorme cuna con sus ojitos vivaces, muy enfocados en mí.

Un "Hola, hijos" se escapo de mi boca sin pensar. Y automáticamente en sus caritas se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, que provoco la mía inmediatamente. Me fui acercando tímido, cuando sin salir de mi asombro, pude ver como ellos tomaban los barrotes de la cuna y se ponían de pie. Mire a Rose y a Esme en un rincón, que acomodaban pañales y ropita en los cajones en una cómoda blanca y respondían a mi sorpresa con una sonrisa. Esme me animo con un gesto a que me acercara más. Y allí estaban ellos estirando su manita hacia mí.

_-"Hijo, no tienes idea de lo especiales que son! Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para esto. Pero no quiero que veas esto en mí. Quiero que lo vivas y lo disfrutes! Adelante!" _– me alentaba mi madre en sus pensamientos_._ Y un fervor efervescente surgía en mi interior: ansiedad, curiosidad, increíble la cantidad de sensaciones diferentes.

Mire a Renesmee y encontré en ella los ojos de su madre. Gracias a Dios por ello! Y en Tony, los ojos de la mía... Gracias por eso también! Eran una mezcla tan hermosa de ambos! Los miraba y no podía aceptar aun que eran nuestra creación... nuestro legado.

Llegue junto a la cuna y ambos se rieron, esas voces inocentes y de campanitas que todos amamos en los bebes. Y su corazón, latía fuerte y rítmico uno haciendo eco en el otro.

Me incline dentro de la cuna y los tome a ambos, cada uno se apoyo en mis hombros y se acurrucaron bajo mi barbilla. Algo que también hacia su madre a menudo. Mi corazón debió latir porque ese solo segundo me lleno de amor, de dicha, y me completo de una forma que jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Renesmee se enderezo y puso su manito en mi mejilla. Al instante la imagen de Bella demacrada, sudorosa y quebrada apareció en mi mente. Mire a Mama maravillado y ella asintió con su cabeza. Mi hija tenía un don! Rosalie negó sonriente, y solo pudo decir:

-Otra vez... Verdad, pequeña? Ella lo único que hace es preguntar por su madre – y sonrió.

-Oh, hija... Mami se esta curando. Y no podrá estar con nosotros por unos días. Lo siento! Pero todavía no podemos ir a verla. Confías en mí? Prometo que en unos días podrás hacerlo. – y ella sonrió. Volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla y en su cabeza respondió "Si, Papi". Y le di un beso en su mejilla regordeta para que luego volviera a apoyarse en mi hombro.

Trate de hacer contacto con Tony pero estaba adormilado. Eso también me fascino. Rosalie se acerco a tomar a Renesmee y la dejo en la cuna. Ella se acomodo pero estiro su manito hacia mí. Tony se había dormido completamente y su boquita de rosa resoplaba levemente en mi cuello. Tome una silla y me senté junto a la cuna. Acerque mi mano y Renesmee tomo mi dedo, para luego cerrar sus ojitos y dormir. Su primer pensamiento fue su mama, luego fui yo mientras extendía mis manos para sacarla de Bella y por ultimo, cuando entre en la habitación hace unos momentos. Después fueron colores rojos y purpúreos, hasta que su manito resbalo cayendo sobre la almohada.

Tome a Tony y lo acune en mis brazos. Su cabello era igual al de Bella, de un delicado castaño, y suave como la seda. Dormía tan placidamente! Pero llamo mi atención que no podía ver que soñaba o que pasaba por su cabecita. Lo acerque a su hermana, los arrope y ellos automáticamente se tomaron de la mano.

Me senté una vez más a observarlos. Estaba absolutamente subyugado por mis niños: por su belleza, por su inocencia... Y aun me costaba entender como todo lo que una vez creí que perdía cuando morí de fiebre en 1918, el destino se había encargado de darme.

Este regalo maravilloso que había recibido me demostraba que nunca debía perder la fe y que siempre hay algo más grande que nosotros: era hijo gracias a Carlisle y Esme; era Padre gracias a Tony y a Renesmee; y era esposo gracias a que Dios había cruzado en mi camino a Bella. Y aunque no en el completo sentido de la palabra, también era soldado, porque pelearía por mi familia, por la propia y por los Cullen ante cualquier peligro, ante cualquier amenaza.

Me incline sobre la cuna, bese la frente de cada uno y baje rápidamente para volver junto a ella. Cuando entre la habitación era otra y su apariencia también. Mi dulce princesa yacía inmóvil y fría ataviada en un bello vestido azul. Alice había peinado su cabello y había puesto unas hermosas sandalias bordadas en sus pies.

Pero mas allá de eso había algo inevitable: ella parecía muerta. Eran visibles mis marcas en su cuello, sus brazos y en sus piernas. Su cabello lucia opaco y deslucido, y su cuerpo yerto estaba cubierto por el vestido para que no pudiera observar su esqueleto a flor de piel, su vientre destrozado, su pecho hundido... Me sentí en la capilla ardiente de Julieta mientras yo era Romeo, a la espera de que el famoso veneno hiciera pronto efecto en mi. Pero ni ella despertaría enseguida ni yo podría morir.

Tome una silla y la acerque. Simplemente me senté a tomar su mano y a contar los latidos de su corazón. Intentaba bloquear todos los sonidos de la casa y hundirme en un absoluto silencio para ver si podía captar los cambios en su cuerpo: sus huesos sanar, su piel cicatrizar... Me incline sobre su mano y la bese.

Susurre junto a su oído palabras de aliento que sabia que era muy probable que no escuchara. Todavía no habían pasado 36 horas. No lo haría hasta casi finalizar el proceso. Recordaba que al principio en lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor y en el fuego. Me angustiaba que no gritara, que no hablara, ni se moviera. Eso me volvía loco.

Así llego el amanecer y se habían cumplido las primeras 48 horas. Rosalie entro en la habitación con una sonrisa. Acaricio mi hombro y susurro "Los niños preguntan por ti". Y eso me desconecto por un momento del lazo imaginario que mantenía con Bella. Rose se sentó en mi lugar y acaricio su mano.

Cuando entre en la habitación, mis niños estaban de pie, sosteniéndose de la baranda de la enorme cuna y saltaban al verme. Ellos cambiaban mi mundo y lo ponían de cabeza. Me recordaron a cuando recién iniciaba mi relación con Bella y no veía la hora de llegar a la casa de Chicago.

Esme estaba conmigo y aprovechamos para darles de comer. Por ahora, solo sangre era lo único que aceptaban en el biberón. Pero Papa ya me había advertido que buscaría alternativas para que también adquirieran gusto por la comida común, y así pasar más desapercibidos entre los humanos.

Saque de la cuna primero a Renesmee, la bese y ella no perdía ocasión de preguntar por Bella: "Con suerte, mañana cielo! Esta bien?" Ella asentía y me decía mentalmente "Si, Papi... pero... Mami" Me asombraba que ella me entendiera tan bien. Solo tenían dos días de nacido! Se la pase a Esme y aplaudió al ver el biberón.

Tome a Anthony y lo bese también. Golpeo con ambas manitos mi rostro y no pude evitar sonreír. De pronto algo cambio y en mi cabeza escuche "Papi! Papi!" y lo acurruque en mis brazos, mientras me sentaba a darle de comer.

Dios! Quien iba a decir que yo iba a estar haciendo esto! El miraba mis ojos fijamente y en mi mente llego también otra imagen: primero yo tomándolo al salir de Bella y luego ella en su último esfuerzo por sonreírle. Y luego... nada. Tal vez el también tenia un don... Tenia la posibilidad de controlar que me mostraba y que no? Eso seria increíble!

Carlisle entro a la habitación con una sonrisa, su maletín y dispuso sobre el cambiador una balanza. Parece que era hora de la cita con el doctor.

Lo observe como midió, peso y ausculto a cada uno. Ellos se portaron muy bien y parecían entender que su abuelo necesitaba hacer eso. Al concluir, los dejamos en la cuna y ellos se tomaron de las manos y comunicándose a su manera. Verlos solo me hacia sonreír.

-Edward... – y rápidamente me saco de mi burbuja – Te das cuenta lo que sucede con los niños, verdad?

-Si, ellos actúan como si tuviera meses? – y la preocupación cambio mi humor, invadiéndome rápidamente.

-Si, tal vez mas. Biológicamente son sanos, pero han crecido en tres días lo que a los humanos les lleva meses.

-Físicamente, ellos están bien...

-Si, son perfectos. Se alimentan bien, sus pulmones y corazón están perfectos, buenos reflejos, todo excepcional...

-Hasta que llegamos a su crecimiento.

-Si. Supongamos que algunas cosas de la referencia en el libro son... verdad

-Bueno, ellos realmente son especiales, Renesmee tiene un don y Tony aun no estoy muy seguro. Por lógica y según lo que habíamos leído, su crecimiento se debe a que ellos deben mantenerse naturalmente solos, alimentándose de lo que cacen... no? Eso es básicamente lo que el relato decía.

-Si, y en ese aspecto es correcto. Mi preocupación es como haremos para que ellos se abstengan a salir a cazar.

-No, papa... No creo que sea para tanto. Ellos no son como los niños inmortales. Simplemente debemos enseñarles que es lo que esta bien y lo que no. Son muy inteligentes.

-Si, realmente lo son! – dijo Carlisle sonriendo, mientras miraban a los niños reír, sentados en la cuna y tomados de las manos, como si se estuvieran contando cosas.

-Imagino que estas tratando de determinar un patrón...

-Si, haremos una evaluación dos veces al día. Ellos parecen saber incluso que vengo a eso. – y giraron sus cabecitas para mirarnos a ambos y sonreír. Edward los escucho y rió.

-Pues, interesante es que se preguntan quien eres. Renesmee quiere saber pero veo que Tony esta de acuerdo con ella en lo mismo. Saben que tu nombre es Carlisle – y el rió

-En serio? – se acerco a ellos y les acaricio la cabeza – Pues yo soy el abuelo. Y Esme – que los miraba embobada – es la abuela. Así que, también se portaran bien con nosotros y harán caso... verdad?

Tony pareció negar con la cabeza mientras Renesmee asentía. Y todos estallamos en una carcajada que ellos imitaron, con sus risitas de campanas de cristal.

El gran reloj de péndulo sonó e hizo eco en la casa. El cantaba las horas para mi... 60 horas. Sesenta malditas horas en que no sabía que sucedía con Bella. Tenia la esperanza que a medida que se acercaba el plazo para su despertar, pudiera empezar a escuchar su mente. Pero nada sucedía! Frustración, frustración, frustración... El único momento en que no me asaltaba era cuando estaba con los niños.

"_Edward, ya falta menos. La veo, Edward... es maravillosa! Mañana, hermano, mañana. Ya falta menos"_. Y fueron las palabras mas fabulosas que pude escuchar en mi mente. Me acerque a la cuna, deje un beso en la frente de cada uno cuando antes de salir, Anthony envió un mensaje a mi cabeza: "_Papi... Mami viene_". Me gire sobre mis pies y lo mire. Lo suyo fue una afirmación no una pregunta. Y no era un pensamiento aislado, era un comentario para mi. El sonrió y levanto sus manitos hacia mí. Lo tome de la cuna y lo abrace.

-Si, hijo... Mami llega en horas! – Y me sorprendía y me conmovía al mismo tiempo – Necesito saber mas de ti... Aprende pronto a hablar pues necesito saber como es que haces eso! – el se rió y con ambas manitos golpeo alegremente mi rostro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola!<em>**

**_Aca avanzamos con un nuevo capi! Y vemos como estos babies se meten a todo el mundo en el bolsillo, mientras esperamos que Bella despierte. Ademas de cuan nuevo es para Edward este papel de Papa... no?_**

**_Otra semana sin contestar reviews (Perdon, perdon!) pero ha sido corta... como publicamos el lunes! Pero bueno, preferimos avanzar con la historia y cumplir con nuestra entrega semanal_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews a Katty,Yane Cullens, JOSELINA, Rosi22, RAKL Gt, Soniard (Gracias por la bufanda virtual!), lari1320 (Hola Panama!), tayloves,zujeyane, CindyLis (hoy puede que te tomes esa copa), (queridisima amiga y colega!), Azules bravo, LauraECS (que haya salido todo bien en los estudios) y a todos aquellos que nos leen silenciosamente... No nos cansaremos nunca de decir: GRACIAS!_**

**_Esperamos les guste esta entrega, los esperamos para la proxima!_**

**_Desde el helado Buenos Aires, besos y abrazos... BUEN FINDE! Diviertanse!_**

**_Micky y Alice_**

**_PD: Gracias Andre Ruiz! Besos_**


	24. CAPITULO23 BELLA

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 23 – BELLA<strong>

**.**

Edward POV

.

Estaba acomodando a Tony en su cuna cuando se puso muy colorado y grito. Su llanto desesperado desgarro mi paz y lo tome para acunarlo en mis brazos. Renesmee se había asustado y desconcertaba en su mente preguntaba que pasaba. Empezó a hacer un mohín como que también se iba a poner a llorar. Su gimoteo hizo que Esme se apresurara a tomarla. Ella estiro su mano hacia mí y Esme la acerco. Pero no era a mí a quien quería, sino que necesitaba tocar a su hermano.

Cuando sus manitos se tocaron ella se sumo al llanto de Tony a todo pulmón. Era un llanto desgarrador, de dolor y no podía ver en la cabeza de ella de que se trataba.

En un segundo, a mi mente llego un grito de suplicio en medio de la oscuridad, pero que solo duro unos segundos. El dolor fue tan agudo que creí que caería de rodillas. "Carlisle" solté en un grito ahogado y a continuación todos entraron en la habitación. Los niños lloraban y yo intentaba recuperarme. Papa hizo que apoyara a Tony en el cambiador y lo revisáramos. Lo mismo hicimos con Renesmee.

Un nuevo grito, un atisbo de oscuridad que inundo mi mente y un golpe de dolor que se ancló en cada fibra del cuerpo, impidiendo sostenerme en pie. Emmet y Jasper me sujetaron antes de caer mientras de fondo los niños lloraban con total intensidad. La sensación duro solo unos instantes. Era el tipo de imagen que uno ve en el cine cuando el rollo de film se quema impidiendo ver la última escena.

Alice se acerco y tomo mi mano mostrándome a Bella sonriendo junto a mi, entre mis brazos. Y esa imagen pareció retransmitirse porque no solo me reconforto sino que también a los niños. A pesar que todavía sollozaban, algo de calma llego a sus cuerpitos. Carlisle separaba sus manitos y ellos volvían a juntarlas. Tal vez repitiendo conductas que ocurrían dentro del vientre materno.

Papa los ausculto y reviso. Nada... no tenían nada. Pero si lo que llego a mi cabeza era el fruto de su reacción, no podía ser otra cosa que Bella. Levante la vista y mire a Jasper. El se acerco a los niños, tomo sus manitos y una ola de su calma nos llego a todos en la habitación.

Renesmee se había calmado pero Anthony no tanto... Ya no lloraba lastimeramente pero lagrimas salían de sus ojitos e hipaba. Estiro los brazos hacia mí y lo tome. Me miro muy concentrado.

-Hijo, dime... Dime que te sucede, Tony! Es por Mama? – y todos reaccionaron ante mis palabras.

Tony acomodo su rostro acongojado bajo mi barbilla, gesto de su madre, y a mi cabeza llegaron sus palabras: "_duele... Mami duele_". Y lo abrace. Como hacia para que el no sufriera si yo mismo había escuchado su grito y sentido su dolor?

-Tony, en poco tiempo esto terminara. Papi te va a dejar con la abuela para estar con Mama. Ella me necesita, esta bien? – y un "Si" llego a mi mente. – Quiero que sepas que en unas horas a Mama no le va a doler más. Te lo prometo! - Y el volvió a acomodarse mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Deje un beso sobre su frente y el estiro sus brazos a Esme. Aun me resultaba difícil que pudieran entender todo lo que se les decía, pero me reconfortaba en que el mal momento hubiera pasado. Renesmee observaba muy atenta en brazos de Rosalie. Me acerque a dejarle un beso en su frente también.

-Jasper?

-Tranquilo, Edward! Nos quedaremos con ellos todo lo que podamos para que estén calmados. Crees que Tony puede saber que le pasa a Bella?

-No se me ocurre otra explicación. La escuche en mi mente, Jasper... Fue... Terrible! – el asintió y baje en segundos a estar a su lado.

Entre en la habitación y me sorprendí al encontrar a mi padre en su escritorio, mientras al otro lado de la habitación, el cuerpo de mi Bella se dibujaba bajo la luz azul de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas.

_-"Todo esta pasando como lo esperábamos, Edward. Su espalda ya esta sana otra vez"_ - decía mi padre en su cabeza y una sonrisa instantáneamente salio de mi, pero que duro solo unos instantes cuando me volví a mirarla.

-..."_Cerciórate por ti mismo... Y escucha su corazón! Te aseguro que corre sus últimas horas. Lamento lo que sucedió recién. Pero todo esto es como una gran caja de sorpresas. Aun no sabemos el alcance ni las consecuencias de la transformación de Bella o la conexión con los niños... – y sonrió al ponerse de pie y acercarse a nosotros- Ella siempre nos sorprende, verdad?" _Y asentí a su razonamiento. Papa apoyo su mano en mi hombro antes salir y dejarnos a solas.

Camine lentamente hasta la camilla y toque su mano. Ya no estaba helada como el hielo. Eso había cambiado. Deslice mis dedos por su brazo y la sensación a seda era maravillosa. Llamo poderosamente mi atención replicando en mis sentidos.

-Amor, estoy aquí... Esperando por ti. Puedes gritar si te duele, o lo que sientas, Bella. Se por lo que estas atravesando. Pero estoy aquí, amor... estoy aquí! – y me acerque a besar su frente.

Acostumbrado a su toque febril, me di cuenta que la próxima vez seria distinto. Cuantas cosas diferentes descubriría en ella una vez que despertara. Por lo pronto, su perfume mezcla de fresas y rosas estaba ahí, intacto. Pero cuánto tendríamos para hablar! Cuánto de nuestro mundo para enseñarle... Cómo sabría su boca ahora que no tenía que contenerme? Quien sabe cuándo podré volver a hacerla mía, a amarla con todo mi amor y con todo mi deseo...

Y solo me quede allí, observándola. Viendo como cambios sutiles empezaban a gestarse en su piel, en el tono de sus músculos, en cada curva de su cuerpo. Observar el milagro de su recuperación, de su nacimiento a esta vida era surrealista.

Había estado presente mientras mi madre y mi hermana se transformaban, pero el que fuera ella lo volvía inusitado, y en cierta forma, mágico. Su cabello reaparecía con sus deliciosos tonos rojizos, y su boca había dejado su color grisáceo para convertirse en una flor rosada y llena.

Y yo era el maldito afortunado que recibía el regalo de que alguien como ella me lo diera todo! Me probo su amor y su entrega tantas veces! Su increíble paciencia y arduo trabajo en Chicago mientras me devolvía mi humanidad; sus luchas por mi y contra mi por defender sus puntos de vista; el exponer su cuerpo al peligro de estar mi lado al principio y después, no solo para amarme sino para darme dos hijos... Si, era un maldito afortunado! Ella era demasiado para mi... Lo era todo!

El concepto del tiempo, tan abstracto y tan humano, se arremolinaba y se envolvía en cada latido de su corazón. Cada golpe veloz, fuerte, seco, se convertía en el sonido del tiempo transcurrir. Y mi concentración en el provocaban que ni la habitación, ni la familia que entraba lentamente para esperar, ni el espacio en el que nos hallábamos existiera. Solo ella...

A mi cabeza empezaron a llegar breves flashes, segundos de sonidos e imágenes borrosas y desdibujadas. Por momentos eran confusas: Vi a Phil abalanzarse sobre Bella y escuche su llanto. Apareció una mujer rubia y hermosa desangrándose y un grito de dolor. Luego aparecí yo sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación y a continuación llamas que tapaban la imagen. También me vi diciéndole que la amaba mientras me inclinaba para besarla. Y por un largo rato... nada.

Volví a escuchar un grito y su llanto, nombrándome, llamándome... Segundos, solo segundos de tortura y de dolor. Esto era el infierno y no podía hacer nada por ella... NADA!

Comencé a caminar por la habitación como un loco, ya que esto se produjo por el resto de la noche. Quería gritar, quería llorar y poco serviría tener un ataque de ansiedad cuando ella más me necesitaba!

Esos segundos de imágenes que llegaban a mi cerebro, abstrusos y desdibujados, se parecían a la sensación que queda en la retina cuando el flash de las cámaras se quema al sacar una foto. Sonidos de sintonía de radio, palabras sueltas, quejidos, llanto... Hasta diré que sentí cierto mareo causado por el bombardeo de las inconstantes e incesantes sensaciones.

Afuera, la luz empezó a cambiar: primero gris, luego en tonos purpúreos, y de a poco se transformaron en leves haces dorados que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles. La brisa mecía las agujas de los pinos causando su murmullo particular que se entremezclaba con la agitada y leve respiración de Bella.

Y ahora los flashes solo aparecían de cuando en cuando, especialmente cuando el corazón de Bella cambiaba el paso. A cada momento se hacia mas rápido, y mas fuerte cada latido.

El breve rió en el fondo de la casa borboteaba sereno, mientras el dulce canto de algunos pájaros completaban el murmullo. El sol llegaba y con el la esperanza de una nueva vida. La posibilidad de vivir un eterno amanecer, donde el marcaría nuestros días... juntos.

Alice suspiro y eso me saco de mi burbuja. Levante la cabeza, y a excepción de Rosalie, todos estaban allí serenos, expectantes y precavidos. Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper al frente y ellas detrás. Nunca los escuche moverse en la habitación, así de cerrada era mi concentración en ella.

Primero me detuve a pensar el porque de su actitud y luego caí en cuentas: Bella será una neófita! Se encontrara desconcertada, aturdida... Pero también yo lo estaba. Aunque no podía escuchar su mente como lo hacia con otras personas, podía saber que sentía o como estaba por brevísimos instantes. Supongo que esas imágenes que recibía eran sus momentos más agónicos.

-"_Edward queda muy poco. Es importante que no la toques! Sabes lo que es nacer... Es una experiencia individual y única. Quédate cerca pero no la toques. Ella puede lastimarte sin intención si la asustas, y no se lo perdonara si sucede_" - me advertía Carlisle.

Dude pero el me mantuvo la mirada severo. Asentí y la observe. Sabía que me seria difícil contenerme. Me acerque más y note como de a poco las marcas de mi paso por su piel iban desapareciendo. Todas a excepción de mis dientes en su cuello del lado izquierdo: mi primera mordida, la de la desesperación por no perderla. Esa parecía dejar una sutil cicatriz, prueba de mi lucha por salvarla.

-"Bella, soy Edward... – susurre – Aquí estoy, amor! Todos estamos aquí. No estas sola. Pronto... ya falta poco.

Cuando volví a incorporarme encontré sus manos abiertas y extendidas, para luego crisparse y cerrarse en un puño. Atine a tomar su brazo y Carlisle se adelanto para recordarme su advertencia. El corazón de mi pobre Bella parecía correr una carrera a ninguna parte. Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y más vigorosos.

Su boca se abrió y un leve quejido se escapo de ella y a mi cerebro llego su dolor hecho grito. Pase las manos por mi cabeza, en medio de mi impaciencia y mi desasosiego. La angustia me estaba ganando al no poder ayudarla y de pronto algo evito que comenzara a moverme desquiciado de un lado a otro: Jasper. Agradecía a mi hermano y amigo por su ayuda. Realmente la necesitaba.

Bella volvió a quejarse en un suspiro aspirado y se arqueo en la camilla como si su corazón fuera a salir volando de su pecho y la sostuviera en un lazo imaginario en su partida. Y por la fuerza y velocidad de sus sístoles y diástoles, así parecía. Dio una contracción grave que se sustento en el segundo de tiempo que ocupo, y a continuación su espalda golpeo la camilla como si hubiera caído de mas altura. Finalmente su adorable corazón se había detenido.

-"_Edward, en segundos abrirá los ojos. Prepárate_" - me trasmitió Alice con una gran sonrisa, mientras daba saltitos juntando sus manos. Yo moría de nervios y ella de entusiasmo.

Camine dos pasos y me encontré con sus ojos escarlata fijos y sin parpadear concentrados en el techo. Finalmente mi Bella estaba conmigo! A mi memoria llego el recuerdo del momento en el que yo abrí los ojos a esta vida y como aquella araña tejía su tela laboriosamente en la lámpara de cobre del cuarto de Carlisle.

Trate de no moverme, aunque del primer piso me llegaba el sonido de la algarabía y los gorjeos de los niños, junto con sus corazoncitos al galope. Sabia que si ella prestaba atención también lo notaria. Como lograría que Bella pudiera estar con sus hijos cuya sangre corría por sus cuerpitos? Sería apetitosa para ella? Como lo resolveríamos?

-Bella? – atine a decir casi imperceptiblemente. – Bella... Amor...

Ella giro su rostro hacia mí y me sostuvo la mirada. Cuan extraño era reflejarme en sus ojos rojos. Y cuanto extrañaría su color chocolate! Atine a sonreír sutilmente intentando brindarle tranquilidad. Su respuesta fue olfatear el aire y entrecerrar sus ojos como sopesando peligro.

En un microsegundo salto de la camilla y se paro junto a la ventana en una postura defensiva. Los rayos del sol dibujaban su silueta envuelta en el suave vestido de encaje azul, semejando una etérea Valquiria liberada por Odín en los campos de batalla. Ella decidiría de ahora en más mi vida o mi muerte, y gobernaría mis victorias con el solo sonido de su voz.

-Bella, estas en casa... La familia esta aquí. Todo esta bien. Nada sucede. No tengas miedo!- susurré

La vi observar la habitación con nuestra común percepción. Se distrajo con la risa de los niños que parecía resonar cual campanitas. Cambio su posición a una mas relajada. Se paro erguida y observo sus manos. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban desprendían diamantinas y tornasoladas luces de ellas y de sus brazos. Mi deidad lucia más hermosa que nunca! Una leve sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios y luego poso sus ojos en cada uno de nosotros, aunque yo fui su ultimo punto de observación.

Me acerque sutilmente y extendí una mano hacia ella. Bella me observo como si nunca me hubiera mirado y sus labios llenos sonrieron para mí. Tres días de suplicio espere esa mirada y allí la tenia.

Estiro su mano y cuando nuestros dedos hicieron contacto un fluido eléctrico pareció formarse, que nos recorrió. Elevó su mirada buscándome y pareció sorprenderse de nuestro toque. Se acerco todavía más y levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-Eres tan hermoso... que me cuesta asimilarlo! – dijo quedamente y apoye mi rostro en su palma. Su toque suave, calido era un gran mimo y una alegría inusual.

-No mas que tu, amor! – y me anime a tomar su carita y acercarme a ella. Apoye mi frente en la suya y ella se sostuvo de mis muñecas con fuerza. De mis labios se escapo una queja y me soltó, caminando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Deberás recordar que eres mas fuerte que yo por un tiempo, a menos que quieras magullarme un poco. Con gusto seré un esposo golpeado! – y rió con ganas.

Pareció sorprenderse de su propia risa y se puso seria al segundo. Ondulante y sensual, se volvió a acercar y sin tocarme se puso en puntas de pie. Tome nuevamente su rostro y no pude evitar besarla.

Sus labios, que siempre fueron de seda, supieron a ambrosia en mi boca. La sensación calcinante en mi garganta había desaparecido dando lugar a la del deseo.

El beso fue sutil al principio, donde el roce fue alarmante y turbador. Pero en forma reciproca no pudimos evitar entreabrir la boca y saborearnos como si fuera la primera vez. Y en realidad esta era una primera vez, donde disfrute de su boca sin remordimiento, sin diligencia y sin miedo. Pase mis manos por su cintura, la atraje hacia mi y el beso me supo a gloria. Ella deslizo sus manos por mis brazos para sostenerse de mi cuello y descansar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Todo era tan familiar y tan nuevo al mismo tiempo!

Alguien simulo una carraspera y escuche en mi cabeza a mi padre: "_Lo siento, hijo. Pero tienes publico_" decía Carlisle. Mientras, interiormente, Alice gritaba de alegría, Esme repetía "_por fin, Edward, por fin!_", Emmet reía mientras pensaba "_y ahora quisiera saber como harás para que no te parta en dos_", pero en Jasper era diferente. Jasper se preguntaba por que Bella no parecía mas alterada y por que su primera reacción era ir hacia mi en lugar de buscar con que alimentarse. Me separe lentamente de su boca y sonreí lleno de felicidad.

-Te amo, Edward! – dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

-Yo también te amo, Bella – y deje un casto beso en sus labios.

-Como te sientes, Bella? – pregunto Carlisle y ella se quedo abrazada a mi.

-Un poco... desconcertada... Siempre es así?

-Me temo que si. Pero es algo que no dura mucho tiempo. Te sirvieron de algo las conversaciones que tuviste con nosotros?- y se detuvo a pensar.

-Si y no... Pero si puedo recordar tus palabras: es una experiencia única para cada uno – y mi padre asintió "_Cielos, Edward! Es maravilloso verla tan coherente! Quiero saber mas de su paso por la conversión_"

-Papa... no se si ... – dije como diciendo que no era momento

-Si, por supuesto. Lo primero es lo primero. Debes llevarla fuera. Imagino Bella que la necesidad de alimento es lo importante en este momento. Hablaremos luego! – y ella llevo una mano a su garganta y la otra a la mía.

-Amor, nos vamos? – tome su mano fuertemente por primera vez. Era maravillosa la sensación.

-No, Edward... Quiero ver a mis hijos. Ellos están bien? – y su otra mano se apoyo en mi pecho con un dejo de melancolía en su mirada. Jasper estaba inquieto "_Que esta sucediendo, Edward? Como es posible?" _Lo mire y simplemente levante mis hombros en respuesta. El podía estar nervioso... Yo en cambio estaba desconcertado pero feliz.

-Bella, los niños están muy bien... – y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios – deseando verte hace días, pero no se si es buena idea – ella pareció entristecerse – Veras, amor: Ellos tienen un corazón que late y sangre que corre por sus venas. No me parece prudente! – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apoyo ambas manos sobre mi pecho

-Por favor, Edward... Necesito verlos... Por favor! – y una lagrima plateada y viscosa rodó por su mejilla. Ella sorprendida la recogió en su dedo y se quedo observándola. Como podía decir que no? Como manejar esto?

-Alice... – dije. Ella cerró los ojos y trato de dejarse llevar para luego sonreír.

-No puedo ver a los niños, Edward. Pero sí a una Bella feliz salir de su cuarto junto a ti. – y fue cuando Jasper se interpuso frente a la puerta

-Pero te has vuelto loco? – y en su mente el reclamo era gritón y agresivo _"Ella es una neófita, Edward! No aprendiste nada en todos estos años! No puedes arriesgar a los niños así! Ella... Ella..."_

-Ella es su madre, Jasper! Tu mujer dice que todo va a estar bien, y estamos nosotros 6 para ver que nada suceda. Dale un voto de confianza!

Una Bella acobardada acomodaba su cuerpo sobre mi flanco, tomándome de la cintura y provocándome dolor. Eso es algo que en lo que debíamos trabajar, no tanto por mí, sino por los niños

-Jasper, Carlisle... por favor – dijo ella suplicante – Si al llegar a la puerta siento que flaqueare me iré... lo juro! – y aunque Carlisle sonrió, Jasper mantuvo una postura hosca y defensiva

Salimos todos de allí, Emmet y Jasper adelante, nosotros en medio y los demás atrás. Todos encaramos la gran escalinata. Podía escucharlos saltar y reír y ella descubrió que también lo hacía. Me miro y me sonrió, apretando mi mano.

-Amor, me estas... lastimando –ella me soltó y se separo de mi. Le sonreí y pase mi brazo por sus hombros- Debes moderar la forma en que me abrazas o me tocas, pues eres mucho más fuerte. Podrás recordarlo? - y toque su nariz a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y con una caricia sobre la mano que había apretado.

Nos paramos frente a la puerta y parecía estar serena. Emmet se adelanto y entro mientras todos nos quedamos afuera. Escuchamos como el le decía a Rose lo que iba a suceder y note en la mente de ella su preocupación: "_Edward, comprendo su necesidad de verlos pero es un gran riesgo. Espero no sea un terrible error, hermano_!"

Jasper abrió la puerta y entro, luego nosotros y por detrás Alice, Esme y Carlisle que se adelanto junto a Rosalie y Emmet.

Los bebes gorjeaban y reían dulcemente. Renesmee, en brazos de Rose, estiraba su manito mientras Tony aplaudía en los brazos de Emmet. Bella sonrió con gran alegría e intento dar un paso que fue detenido por mi mano sobre la de ella. La mire y la hice considerar la situación.

-Amor... escuchas su corazón... su sangre correr? Se que es una sensación nueva, pero dime como te sientes. – ella retrocedió el paso y se acerco a mi, pensativa. Algo la distrajo y centro su vista en Rosalie, quien generosa le extendió una sonrisa.

-Mi garganta hormiguea como si tuviera sed, pero ellos... huelen tanto a ti, Edward! Son muy similares aunque algo los distingue. Y son tan hermosos! Por favor... Confía en mí! Se que puedo!– y asentí.

Automáticamente Jasper se paro entre Rose y Emmet, y ellos se cerraron a sus costados. Bella se paro frente a el, la tome de la cintura manteniendo su espalda pegada a mi pecho, y estiro sus manos para tomar las de los niños que la aguardaban.

Cuando los toco, los niños también se tocaron y algo maravilloso ocurrió. A mi cerebro llego una intensa ola de energía, veía los pensamientos de Renesmee y los de Tony que gritaban locos de alegría por su madre y sentí que estaba encerrado en un espacio silencioso y vacío... una sensación extraña!

Bella rió, los niños hicieron lo mismo y la rara energía se consumió. Jasper grito en mi cabeza "_Basta, Edward, es suficiente por hoy... BASTA! No puedo soportar esta tensión!_" Y fue como despertar totalmente a la realidad.

Tire de la cintura de Bella y ella lo entendió de inmediato, aunque su rostro se entristeció al igual que la de los bebes. La abrace con fuerza y bese su mejilla y así desde esa posición les hable a los niños.

-Hijos, como les prometí, acá esta Mama! – Y ellos aplaudieron sonrientes – Pero ahora Mami tiene que comer así que vendremos luego. Pórtense bien! – Renesmee asintió mientras Tony negaba con la cabeza. Y automáticamente nos reímos todos.

Una Bella tranquila y abrazada a mí no podía disimular su emoción. La saque de la habitación mientras me sonreía feliz, al igual que yo. Bajamos solos la gran escalera y antes de salir al bosque nos paramos frente al gran espejo del recibidor. La apoye contra mí y tome su cintura para que pudiera apreciar sus cambios físicos.

Su carita asombrada y perpleja buscaba algo en el reflejo que nunca sabre que era. Con su velocidad vampirica limpio los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos para verse mejor. Y luego de observarse unos segundos sonrió levemente.

-Mis ojos son terroríficos! Me recuerdan a los de Jane... No me gustan! – y pareció enojarse pero enseguida cambio el gesto – Cuanto tiempo tardaran en cambiar? Quiero que sean dorados como los tuyos! – se quejo.

-Llevara un par de meses y mucha perseverancia con tu dieta, Amor... Para mi te ves maravillosa!

-En serio? No estas ni un poco desilusionado?

-Jamás! Tú eres y serás siempre mi Bella! Aunque pensándolo bien... si un poco desilusionado estoy – y sonreí esperando a ver como era su reacción a mi broma sarcástica. Su ceño fruncido y su cruce de brazos me indicaron que no era muy buena, aunque al mismo tiempo maravillosa. La reacción era controlada y rayaba en la normalidad.

-De verdad?

-Si... aun no puedo saber que piensas! – y ella rió. Jamás le diría que en las últimas horas pude ver flashes de su sufrimiento y algunos de sus recuerdos. Ella se lamentaría y se angustiaría al saber que pude sentir su dolor.

-Pero eso me gusta! – y se sonrió con el corazón, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre las mías.

Nuestra imagen en el espejo abrazados, amantes, y felices seria un recuerdo único. Nada, después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos, podría igualarlo, y seria algo preciado que compartiríamos juntos... por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas noches!<strong>_

_**Perdon por la hora pero teniamos problemas tecnicos (Se habia caido nuestra red. :D)**_

_**El escudo de Bella sufrio durante su transformacion y tanto los niños y Ed pudieron escucharla... Parece que esta familia si es muy especial. Que les parece a ustedes?**_

_**Nos gustaria escuchar sus opiniones, por favor, por favor? Aunque sea un emoticon... **_

_**Igualmente gracias por estar ahi: por los reviews, los alertas, los hermosos comentarios, las dudas, todo! A los amigos que nos lo dejan y a los que nos leen en silencio.**_

_**Una mencion especial para todos los alertas que estamos recibiendo de nuestro primer fic e incluso de los reviews que aun nos dejan cuando terminan la historia. Nos hacen muy pero muy felices!**_

_**Un beso gigantesco para todos y esperamos les guste esta entrega**_

_**Desde BAires, Micky y Alice**_


	25. CAPITULO24 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.24 – UN NUEVO COMIENZO<strong>

Edward POV

.

.

Al salir de la casa Bella soltó mi mano y corrió para detenerse en la vereda arbolada del frente. Mi primera sensación fue de urgencia y la siguiente, la de la ausencia de su mano en la mía.

Ella abrió sus brazos, levanto el rostro hacia las copas de los árboles que se unían y respiro profundamente para luego reírse alegre mientras giraba sobre sus pies. Se detuvo y me miro con una gran sonrisa, y mi cuerpo se lleno de paz. Parecía todo tan natural en ella! Todavía no me recobraba de verla tan llena de vida, si es que podía llamarlo así. Se acerco a mí en segundos y acaricio suavemente mi rostro.

-Esto es tan extraño y tan maravilloso a la vez! Es como si nunca hubiera mirado realmente nada. Como si nunca te hubiera apreciado de verdad. El aroma de los árboles, del bosque, de la tierra es tan... intenso.- se apoyo en mi y deslizo su nariz por mi pecho, a lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su mimo – Tu aroma... a miel y flores... es aun mas delicioso que en mis vagos recuerdos. – pase mis dedos por su brazo y nuevamente se genero esa electricidad entre nosotros. Pareció asustarse, alejándose de mí velozmente.

-Bella, no te alejes así. No me gustaría que te metieras en... problemas. Todo es nuevo para ti y debemos tener cuidado - Camino sinuosa y sensual hasta mi y tomo mi mano con delicadeza.

-Todo es diferente, pero esto... – y levanto nuestras manos unidas – nunca creí que fuera mas familiar y mas nuevo que ahora. – tomo mi otra mano y se apoyo nuevamente en mi ofreciéndome su boca. Acorte la distancia entre nosotros lentamente pero cuando faltaba poco, ella se lanzo a mi boca y el beso fue intenso.

La perdida de la sensación quemante en mi garganta era terriblemente placentera y activaba cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo. Y le respondí con la misma intensidad, sorprendido y feliz de poder besarla como siempre quise. Dios, como amaba a esta mujer! Ella se retiro repentina y pícaramente para reírse.

-Nunca me habías besado así antes! – Acaricio mi pecho dulcemente y sonrió mirándome, picara - Será mejor que vayamos a lo nuestro... Te parece? – y la observe levantando una ceja a lo que volvió a sonreír. La tome de la mano y la obligue a que me prestara atención.

–Vayamos hacia el rió detrás de la casa y así pasaremos al otro lado. – ella me miro desconfiada.

La observe un segundo y todo el sufrimiento de este mes y estos últimos tres días se perdió en su sonrisa. Podía alguien sentirse más feliz y más agraciado que yo? Pues lo dudaba mucho. Me movilizaba verla tan hermosa y radiante frente a mi cuando tan solo hace tres días parecía un fantasma... El recuerdo de la muchacha valiente y aguerrida que conocí hace más de un año vino a mí y la que tenía enfrente era la versión mejorada de ella.

-Que piensas? – y volví a reírme

-En ti... – y ella sonrió - Vámonos!

Solté su mano y corrí a toda velocidad hacia la orilla del rió. Ella me alcanzo en segundos. La mire arrogante y salte al otro lado. Al tocar tierra, mire como aun estaba sorprendida y negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro que si! Vamos, todo estará bien! – y la alenté para darle confianza.

Pareció dudar un momento pero asintió. Retrocedió un poco, corrió unos pasos y salto. Verla hacerlo me causo sentimientos encontrados: por un lado me preocupo y por el otro me puso alegre. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme a las nuevas habilidades de mi esposa o me daría un ataque de ansiedad.

Llego junto a mi sonriente y feliz, y la elogie por su elegancia. A continuación comencé a correr desafiándola a una carrera para adentrarla en el bosque y ella me siguió veloz. Al principio la deje que me alcanzara pero yo era más rápido. En un momento se detuvo y olfateo la brisa que nos llegaba desde el oeste. Volví al instante hacia ella

-Hay algo delicioso en el aire... Que es? – afine el olfato y estaba seguro que era un puma

-Parece que un puma ronda cerca... Olvida que estoy aquí y déjate llevar por tu cuerpo. Yo estaré detrás de ti. – Su cara de pánico fue divertida – Confía en tus instintos. Y no creas que para mi es fácil decirte esto!

-Te creo! Vagamente recuerdo una vez que te pregunte por la caza y terminaste asustándome – y me reí.

-Ahora es diferente. Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar. Ve... anda, sin miedo!

Y en realidad el que debía darse aliento para no tener miedo era yo. La vi agazaparse y desaparecer 50 metros para subirse a una gran roca. Su destreza y agilidad me deslumbraron lo mismo que su velocidad. Me aproxime un poco de forma que pudiera observarla y para eso me subí a un gran pino.

Ella corrió unos metros y la vi saltar hacia las ramas superiores de otro pino. Me puse en marcha para no perderla. Divise al puma subido a un árbol caído, 20 metros más allá de su posición, cuando ella salto sobre el tronco y sorprendió al enorme gato. No era cualquier puma, era un felino enorme y dorado que se puso a la defensiva en cuanto la vio.

Juro que si hubiera sido humano me habría dado un paro cardiaco! Bella se dispuso a atacarlo y el gato le tiro un zarpaso, rozando su rostro y dejando su arañazo sobre la tela del vestido. Ella furiosa se tiro sobre el y ambos cayeron pesadamente rodando sobre si.

Los gruñidos de ella y del puma habían estragos en mis oídos. No sabia si mirar la escena que me tenía más que inquieto. Salte del pino y me aproxime al lugar en segundos, para encontrar a mi esposa drenando al pesado animal que a primera vista le cuadruplicaba en tamaño.

Ella, todavía sosteniendo el cuello giro su rostro y me siseo en advertencia por mi cercanía, a lo que accione saltando al pino más próximo lejos de ellos. Una torpeza de mi parte.

Realmente verla era devastador para mi sólido sentido de sobreprotección. Vi al gato caer pesadamente a sus pies y a continuación ella corrió en dirección noroeste. No debía dejarla sola porque se aproximaba a la línea del tratado.

La alcance en segundos y la encontré apoyada en un tronco. Me acerque lentamente y ella levanto la mirada, algo angustiada.

-Que sucede? – pregunte

-Casi te ataco! – dijo mientras trataba de sacudir su ropa, llena de tierra y ramitas de pino.

-No… la culpa fue mía! No debí acercarme así. Lo que hiciste es natural. No te preocupes. – ella pareció aceptarlo.

La mire y me sonreí. El gato había hecho más que ensuciar su vestido. Uno de los arañazos había rasgado la falda dejando ver una de las cremosas piernas de Bella desde su nacimiento. El otro, había roto el bretel ancho del lado izquierdo haciendo jirones sobre su seno derecho que dejaba entrever su piel, aunque no en su totalidad. Era... sugestivo. Veía como anudaba la tela para no quedar del todo descubierta.

-Mírame! Ni tú ni los chicos llegan en estas condiciones a casa luego de cazar. Soy un desastre!

-Bueno, todo tiene que ver con la experiencia... Y, te diré que me gustan los nuevos arreglos en tu vestido. – ella se sonrió. – Hambrienta aun? – pareció dudar.

-Que fue lo primero que cazaste en esta vida?

-Un enorme y feo alce. Carlisle estaba conmigo. Fue muy distinto a esto y además, estabas mentalmente más preparada al saber que significa ir de caza. Yo no lo estaba. Y hoy tampoco! Casi me muero cuando te vi caer enredada con el puma. – ella rió.

-Puedo comer algo mas?

-Por favor... pero recuerda que el gran rió es la divisoria con el territorio quileute. No queremos líos, si?

Asintió con una sonrisa a flor de piel y corrió hacia el norte. Alcanzamos el gran rió en segundos y se detuvo allí. Cuando estaba cerca, aun de espaldas, Bella extendió su brazo hacia atrás invitándome a acompañarla. Tome su mano y se aproximo para abrazarse a mi cintura. Al otro lado del rió, Leah nos saludaba algo triste.

-Leah! Como estas, preciosa?

-Bella! Que gusto verte! – sonrió aunque algo triste y entonces recordé que sus padres habían muerto. Bella no lo sabia. – Lamento no poder cruzar pero ahora Papa Billy lo sabe y debo obedecer. Pero me alegra que estés bien! El bebe?

-Los bebes están bien, cariño! Y entiendo. Ya nos veremos en algún momento. No te preocupes! – acaricie la cintura de Bella para afirmar sus palabras. Era bueno que no alentara a la niña a desobedecer. – Dale mis cariños a Jacob!

-Lo haré! – y giro sobre sus pies para correr hacia el bosque.

-Edward... Por que ella huele... feo? Horrible a decir verdad! Es una niña ... y humana. No se supone que debería oler... – y parecía resistirse a pronunciar las palabras – apetitoso?

-Tiene que ver con sus antepasados y con la herencia genética de la tribu. Muchos de ellos pueden convertirse en lobos, recuerdas? En ella, a pesar de que es una niña, su ascendencia pesa.

-Puede que se transforme como Sam cuando crezca?

-Tal vez... – y medite por un momento - Pobre Leah! – Bella me miro cuestionándome – Hace como 3 semanas sus padres tuvieron un accidente de regreso a La Push. Ambos murieron al caer del acantilado. Ahora los niños son hijos adoptivos de Billy y su esposa. Ella tiene además un hermanito que se llama Seth.

-Pobres niños! – y pareció entristecerse.

-Estarán bien! Tienen una familia que los ama. Y Jacob tiene más hermanos. Ven, vamos hacia el este. A ver que más encontramos. Corre delante mío... yo te sigo.

La deje ir y su pequeña figura se perdió entre los pinos. Alcanzamos un grupo de venados: dos machos y cuatro hembras. Todos pastaban. Era increíble observarla pero debía aprender. Aunque logro capturar a uno de los machos, y sujetarlo de la ornamenta fuertemente. El animal lucho inútilmente para sucumbir bajo sus dientes.

Una Bella agitada se limpiaba la boca para luego sacudirse e intentar ordenar su ya arruinado vestido. Aproveche también para cazar y compensar por los últimos días que no había salido de la casa.

La encontré recostada de pie contra el tronco de una sequoia. Corrí hacia ella y me aproxime sigiloso. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza como si me llamara y me lance a besarla. Apoye mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y mi boca se estrello contra la de ella. El beso ávido de deseo y pasión se volvió mutuo. Enredo sus dedos en mi pelo y apoye mi mano sobre su muslo para recorrer su cuerpo hasta su seno izquierdo. Lo masajee y lo apreté como siempre había deseado y un jadeo se escapo sobre mi boca. Era maravilloso poder tocarla así... Y a su vez tan inquietante!

-Creí que esto de poder disfrutarte así llevaría más tiempo. Doy gracias por eso! Por sentirme yo misma en cierta forma. Por poder tener tus caricias finalmente! – y su boca mordió mi labio inferior para luego repartir suaves besos en mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

-Yo también pensé que seria así. Estoy tan sorprendido! – y al ver que las manos de ella me recorrían, antes de que perdiéramos el control debía poner un freno. Debía ser quien la guiara y la ayudara, más allá de mis ganas. Le tome el rostro y la obligue a mirarme dejando un casto beso sobre su boca – Dime como te sientes? Aun tienes hambre? Porque si es así podemos seguir cazando. – ella sonrió y pensó unos segundos.

-No, siento que estoy llena, aunque en mi garganta queda cierto cosquilleo.

-Eso será así por un tiempo, pero luego lo manejaras mejor y será mas fácil – acaricie su rostro y lleve un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. – Que deseas que hagamos ahora?

-Vamos a casa – y me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome sobre ella nuevamente.

-Quieres ver a los niños?

-Luego... Quiero que vayamos a casa, Edward! – y levanto una ceja, sosteniéndome la mirada y siendo sugerente en sus palabras.

-Nuestra casa? Deseas ir la cabaña? – y ella asintió.

Tomados de la manos corrimos en dirección sudoeste camino a nuestra casa. Si, seria bueno que tuviéramos unos momentos lejos de la familia. Ella necesitaba aclarar dudas y relajarse para absorber todo lo que llegaba a su nueva vida.

Al llegar a la entrada la vi sonreír. Todo estaba igual, aunque solo quedaban las flores tardías que adornaban las matas junto a la casa. El otoño empezaba a marcarse cada día que pasaba.

La tome en brazos para cruzar la puerta y se rió con ganas, para luego esconder su rostro bajo mi barbilla. Ay ese gesto! Me enternecía de tal forma que difícilmente podría negarle algo cuando hacia eso. Si supiera!

Entramos y la casa olía a flores. Debía agradecerle a Alice que hubiera mantenido todo en orden. La deje sobre sus pies y se volvió mirándome, seductora. Se apoyo en mi cuerpo y acaricio mi mejilla. Cuando iba a besarla se escapo riéndose y corrió escaleras arriba.

Subí tras ella y la encontré mirando por la ventana. La luz suave dibujaba su rostro de marfil y hacia que mi diosa se viera de una belleza tal que era imposible ponerla en palabras.

Me acerque y pase mis manos por su cintura para apoyarla en mi pecho. Bese su cuello y un leve quejido se escapo de sus labios. Ella llevo sus manos hacia atrás y acaricio mis piernas y mi trasero, recostándose aun más sobre mí.

Y esto era ya imposible de sostener. Lleve mis manos lentamente hacia arriba y acaricie sus senos, y los apreté con ganas. Acariciarla sin medirme era absolutamente maravilloso. Sus pechos erectos se tensaron sensibles a mi tacto bajo los restos del encaje y la seda.

Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y dejo que la besara. Su boca suave bajo la mía dulce, lenta y sensible acompañaba mis movimientos. Nos disfrutábamos como la primera vez, aunque mejor, porque ahora no tenia que pensar en que podía matarla. Ahora si podía recorrerla como sintiera... Podía dejarme llevar.

En esa posición y sin dejar de besarla, tome lo que quedaba del vestido con ambas manos y lentamente lo rasgue en dos, dejándolo resbalar por sus brazos. La tersura de su piel calida bajo mis manos empezaba a volverme loco.

Gimió dulcemente cuando sintió que mis manos volvían a su cuerpo. Una de mis manos acaricio su pecho mientras la otra bajo deslizándose por su vientre, que volvía a estar plano. No quedaba huella del embarazo o de la brutal incisión que había tenido que hacer para sacar a los niños. Llegue a sus pantys y también me deshice de ellos rasgándolos lentamente. Para entonces, el beso se había vuelto salvaje.

Ella se movía rozando con ganas mi cadera con su trasero... provocándome, mientras yo acariciaba la suavidad de su pubis como si la descubriera por primera vez. Un gemido se escapo de su boca y la presione más contra mí. Nuestras lenguas peleaban una batalla sin fin por generar en el otro más ansia, mas placer... Por saborearse como la fruta más dulce, la más deseada.

Se soltó de mi agarre y giro para quedar frente a mí. Su desnudez bajo la luz indirecta de la ventana a su espalda, la volvía imposiblemente hermosa. Tanto que no creí que pudiera soportarlo. Era tanto lo que me hacia sentir que pensé que iba a explotar. Me sonrió con una dulzura que me atravesó y a continuación fue ella la que me desvistió.

Rasgo mi camisa en dos para luego acariciar mis hombros y mi pecho deteniéndose en mis tetillas. Las beso quedamente mientras elevaba los ojos para ver mi reacción. Mis pantalones fueron rasgados rápidamente con una mano, y la otra se deshizo de mis boxers. Y dulcemente su mano repto por mi vientre para acariciarme con cuidado, arrancándome un gimoteo leve aunque urgente. Sensaciones nuevas, eléctricas, enervantes... Nunca nos habíamos tocado así! Era volver a conocernos... volver a disfrutarnos.

Llegamos a la cama juntos y nos recostamos para abrazarnos con ternura. Mis manos viajaron por ella pues la extrañaban... tanto que dolía. Pero creo que era mutuo. Bese cada centímetro de su cuerpo y ella solo dejo que la disfrutara.

Todo en ella era suave, calido y sensual al mismo tiempo. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, mis orejas, mi espalda... Acompañaban mis mimos sobre su piel. Cautivado, volví a su boca, su deliciosa y maravillosa boca que me recibió voraz y apremiante de más.

Enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y espero a que entrara en ella. Ingrese lento lo que causo que ambos gimiéramos y a continuación todo se volvió fuego. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron uno porque, a pesar de todo, nuestro amor, nuestra pasión y nuestro deseo seguían allí.

No tuve que evitar tocarla. Por el contrario, mis manos ambiciosas la acariciaban y la apretaban contra mí como siempre lo quise. Cambiamos de posición y terminamos quedando sentados.

Enfrentados, mirándonos a los ojos, devorándonos con la mirada, besándonos locamente mientras el ritmo se incrementaba, nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación y nada, nada absolutamente existía mas que el contacto de nuestra piel.

Llegar al clímax, sentirnos como siempre debería haber sido y saber que esto seria por el resto de nuestra existencia me inundo de una felicidad que nunca había sentido. Unos "te amo" susurrados y un beso profundo y nostálgico nos arrojo en la cama para quedar abrazados y en silencio por largo rato, mientras los rayos rosados y naranjados del crepúsculo se filtraban por la ventana.

Mientras jugaba con su cabello y ella acariciaba mi pecho, la noche termino cayendo. Esta noche en la que parecía que las estrellas brillaban aun más y las observábamos a través de las pequeñas ventanas.

-Edward...

-Mmm...

-Estuve mucho tiempo... inconsciente?

-Tres días... Tres largos y agotadores días. Deseas hablar de ello? – esperaba realmente que no. No quería contarle como me había sentido ni que había sucedido.

-No... – Y la atraje más sobre mí y acaricie su espalda - Por que Jasper estaba como.. enojado?

-Es que para el es desconcertante tu comportamiento. El sabe lo que es un neófito y tú estas lejos de parecerte a uno.

-A no? – y se apoyo sobre su codo para mirarme

-Por supuesto. Los neófitos son inestables, no les es fácil mantener su atención en algo. Además están completamente dominados por su ansia de sangre. Se vuelven volátiles e irritables, incluso para atacar a otro compañero sin medir consecuencias. Tú eres lo opuesto!

-Pero si me distraigo con facilidad... o no? – su ceño fruncido mostraba preocupación.

-Si, pero cuando despertaste lo primero que llamo tu atención fui yo... Nuestro amor es tan fuerte que hizo que tu primera reacción fuera ir hacia mí. Lo normal hubiera sido que buscaras con que alimentarte.

-Por eso no querían que viera a nuestros babies?

-Exacto! Ellos son parte humanos Bella... Y lo hiciste... tan bien! El se siente desconcertado y un poco frustrado también. Para ti fue posible controlarte. Es algo sorprendente y ... totalmente inusual! Y no lo comprendo... Y el aun menos.

-Y eso es malo? - me reí y tome su rostro para dejar un leve beso.

-Todo lo contrario... Crees que de no ser así podríamos estar aquí? Todavía no hace 24 hs. que despertaste y es como si volviéramos a nuestra luna de miel. Estoy... tan feliz, Bella! Tan feliz que me da miedo!

-Si, lo entiendo. Yo también me siento un poco así.- y se apoyo en mi cambiando rotundamente de tema - Háblame de los niños. Como son Renesmee y Anthony? Son tan hermosos! – me reí un poco y bese su frente.

- Son increíbles! Ellos preguntan por ti desde el primer momento en que los conocí. Y logramos un vínculo instantáneo. Como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Es un poco extraño pero no me puedo sentir menos que enormemente dichoso cuando estoy con ellos.

-Pero como es que son tan... grandes? No parecen que tuvieran 3 días!

-Bueno, es que crecen con mayor rapidez que un humano. Es propio de su naturaleza. Cuando iban a nacer Carlisle encontró una historia medieval sobre su "especie" podríamos decir. La historia realmente no era optimista para nosotros... Pero ellos son en parte como decía el relato aunque también son especiales, buenos y te adoran! – y sonrió tiernamente, deslizando su nariz por mi mejilla. – Y admirable que entiendan cuando se les habla o se les pregunta algo.

-Que fue lo que paso cuando los toque? – y me sorprendió. Me apoye en mi codo para mirarla

-Lo sentiste también?

-Si... Me asusta un poco!

-Veras, Renesmee tiene un don. Ella te toca y traslada a tu mente sus pensamientos. Es como mi don pero al revés. Yo extraigo de la mente de las personas lo que hay y ella los deposita. Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo por ti misma – y me miraba atónita

-Eso es increíble! Y Tony?

-Bueno, hemos hablado con Carlisle y tenemos varias teorías.

-Teorías?

-Veras, no puedo ver los pensamientos de Tony – y ella sonrió – Si, se parece a ti! Pero hay veces que pareciera que el lee mi mente o transmite pensamientos. Lo hizo conmigo! Dejo que escuchara en mi cabeza su voz diciéndome: "Papi, Mami viene". No puedo contarte mi asombro cuando eso ocurrió! Pero no entendemos aun esa particularidad de los niños de tocarse. Ellos tienen su forma de comunicación también. Pero que sentiste cuando estábamos los cuatro en contacto?

-Bueno, primero sentí algo tibio que me rodeaba, y como si estuviera en un lugar vacío y hueco. Una energía particular, y luego escuche a Tony hablarme. Escuche: "Mami hermosa! Te esperaba!" Como un niño tan pequeño sabe expresarse así?

-No lo se! Pero crecen rápido y son sumamente inteligentes! – Bella sonrió haciendo un mohín tierno y beso mis labios delicadamente.

-Igual que su padre! –susurro y me volvió a besar.

Sus labios rozaron los míos: primero el labio superior, luego el inferior lenta y húmedamente. Dejo castos besos en la comisura de un lado y del otro para luego volver a besarme con la boca entreabierta... dulcemente. Así los besos empezaron a volverse lentos, largos y a cobrar intensidad hasta devorarnos con todo lo que teníamos. Delirio de bocas, lenguas, manos, piernas, sexos... Todo para expresar una vez más cuanto nos habíamos necesitado, cuanto nos habíamos extrañado... Pero sobre todo para empezar a hacer de estos momentos la sana costumbre de amarnos, hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAAAAAA!<strong>_

_**Que tarde! Lo sentimos pero igualmente aqui estamos. Siiiii, finalmente han vuelto a ser los fervientes amantes que tanto ansiamos... o no? Que nos dicen? **_

_**Queremos sinceramente agradecerles de todo corazon los hermoso reviews que nos han dejado: no solo a los amigos de siempre sino a los anonimos que tambien dejaron mensajes! Y que lindos! Han sido semanas de gran satisfaccion y motivacion y esperamos no defraudarlas con las futuras entregas de esta historia. Desde el fondo de nuestro corazon: GRACIAS! No podriamos seguir aqui de no ser por aca uno de ustedes.**_

_**Como siempre les dejamos musica e imagenes en facebook y twitter, como tambien en el blog. **_

_**LOS QUEREMOS!**_

_**Besos desde Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	26. CAPITULO25 EN FAMILIA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.25 – EN FAMILIA<strong>

.

Edward POV

.

Abrazados, Bella yacía relajada sobre mí enredando sus dedos en el vello de mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba la curva de su cintura. Un silencio amoroso, compartido, donde sabíamos que no necesitábamos más que tocarnos, nos mantuvo en esa posición suspendidos, mientras el sol volvía a salir.

El primer amanecer que compartíamos en esta existencia juntos! Todo nos mostraba un camino hacia la felicidad y a una vida plena. Jóvenes e inmortales pero con una familia. Ningún vampiro en el mundo creería algo así! Y una sombra de preocupación cubrió mi mente. Pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en ella...

No permitiría que el despuntar de este día fuera arruinado por mi obtuso y total sentido del control sobre todo. Ahora era padre y volvía a ser esposo: mi prioridad siempre seria preocuparme por ellos.

Unos haces dorados se colaron por la ventana y nos dieron de lleno, haciendo que miles de lucecitas tornasoladas se proyectaran en las paredes y en el techo. Bella me observo, miro con sus nuevos ojos los destellos que nos rodeaban y se sonrió con ganas. Elevo un brazo y observo su resplandor al moverlo, totalmente abstraída. "Llegare a acostumbrarme a esto?" pregunto sin pensar, a lo que me reí. Solo atine a acariciar su mejilla y en el segundo siguiente nos quedamos enredados en nuestra mirada. Una sonrisa y un dulce beso ponían fin a nuestra noche. Sabíamos que debíamos salir de esta hermosa burbuja.

-Crees que los niños habrán despertado ya? – y se incorporo un poco para apoyarse sobre mi pecho mientras me miraba sonriente

-Es probable... Hora del desayuno – retire un mechón de cabellos de su rostro – Y que me dices de ti? Deseas desayunar algo? - Alzo los ojos picara, meditando mi pregunta.

-No, estoy bien. Tal vez más tarde. – Y asentí sonriéndole – Que nos vamos a poner ahora que... nuestra ropa esta... – y me reí con ganas.

-Todas nuestras cosas están aquí igual que siempre, así que no será un problema.

-Ven... Démonos un baño. – y entusiasta me levanto tirando de mi para arrastrarme a la ducha.

Jugamos un rato, nos reímos y nos bañamos para luego vestirnos con tranquilidad. Salimos de la casa divertidos y contentos de la mano para correr al encuentro de nuestros hijos. El sol ya iluminaba el bosque aunque desde el noroeste parecían acercarse unos espesos nubarrones grises que tal vez amenazaban lluvia.

Una vez cruzar el rió podíamos ya cómodamente escuchar con claridad lo que ocurría en la casa: nos miramos y nos reímos al sentir a Emmet. Explicaba con lujo de detalle algo sobre un juego de baseball, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la metálica voz del relator de radio en el estadio.

Al cruzar la puerta el cuadro familiar era hermoso. En un sillón Jasper con una sonrisa estaba muy relajado con su mano apoyada sobre los hombros de Alice. Rose en el extremo de otro sillón con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras observaba a Emmet. Y el susodicho sentado sobre la alfombra con mis hijos que lo miraban muy concentrados mientras el hablaba.

_-"Hermano, no sabes que espectáculo es ver al Tío Emmet hacer de niñera! Rose se ha estado babeando durante largo rato_" - me transmitió en su pensamiento Alice. Me reí y tome a Bella de la cintura. "_Todo estará bien, Edward! Ella podrá con todo"_ Y su sonrisa me transmitió alegría y calma.

Sonrientes y relajados nos quedamos observándolos cuando a nuestros pies teníamos a nuestro veloz querubín que había gateado hasta su madre. Se puso de pie sosteniéndose de mis pantalones y elevaba una mano pidiendo lo alzaran. Bella lo tomo para acomodarlo en sus brazos muy emocionada.

-Hola, mi príncipe! – observe a Jasper que ya estaba de pie atento, pero le hice seña de que todo estaba bien.- Te portaste bien? – el niño asintió y luego Bella rió.

-Que es gracioso? – pregunte mientras todos estábamos atentos. Renesmee levantaba sus manitos reclamando atención y llamándome en sus pensamientos.

-Dice que qué bueno que llegamos, que el tío no para de hablar! – todos se rieron excepto Emmet.

-Eres un enano desagradecido! Ya vendrás a buscar al Tío mono para jugar!

-Emmet! – siseo Rose por lo bajo y pareció avergonzarse.

-Mono? – pregunto Bella mirándome. Y al escuchar los pensamientos de Rose me reí a carcajadas.

-Parece que Rose le dice "my monkey man" en la intimidad – murmure en su oído. Aunque en una reunión familiar de vampiros no hay tal cosa como un susurro. Todos rieron.

-Y hablando del tema... Parece que estas entero Edward! Todas tus... partes están en su lugar debidamente?

Y la que ahora pareció avergonzarse fue Bella., aunque algo molesta también. Tome a Tony de sus brazos y acaricie su espalda para que se calmara. Enseguida lo entendió y resoplo. Jasper más atento que nunca se había acercado a nosotros casi invisible para contener la situación, si era necesario. Entre medio de todo, Renesmee había gateado hacia ella y ya la tomaba en brazos.

La pequeña se abrazo a su madre y Bella la hamaco respondiéndole amorosamente. A continuación puso la mano sobre su mejilla mostrándole su rostro molesto mirando a Emmet.

-Lo siento! Prometo no enojarme con el Tío Monkey! Esta bien, cariño? – la niña asintió y sonrió. Todos rieron y una Rose molesta le pegaba en el hombro a su esposo a modo de reto.- Que les parece si vamos a su cuarto a jugar? - Los niños sonrieron y aplaudieron.

Subimos la escalera en comitiva. Al entrar encontramos a Esme y a Carlisle muy abrazados observando la ropa de los niños.

-Hola, chicos! Que alegría verlos a todos juntos. – dijo Esme que se acerco a Bella para darle un beso.

-_"Edward es hora de medir a los niños. Le contaste a Bella?" _– pregunto Carlisle en su mente dirigiéndose a mi.

-Hola! No, lo siento Papa. No le dije.

-Que sucede? - Pregunto Bella alarmada mientras Esme tomaba a Renesmee y Papa a Anthony. La rodee con mis brazos para llevarle calma.

-Veras, Bella: Como habíamos hablado los niños crecen rápido. El tema es que lo hacen... muy rápido. Carlisle esta intentando establecer un patrón para ver si esto se prolongara en el tiempo o empezara a detenerse en algún momento... Todavía no lo sabemos. – Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, brillosos.

-Quiere decir...

-No, Bella. Aun no sabemos que quiere decir. – Explico Carlisle – No temas. Ellos son saludables y ves? Saben que hacemos esto para ver si están bien. No te preocupes!

Bella, algo triste, se abrazo a mí mientras miraba como Papa los media, los pesaba y anotaba todo en un cuaderno de tapas negras. Los niños muy quietos y curiosos se estiraban en silencio. A nuestra mente llego de parte de Tony su vocecita diciendo "_Abuelo bueno! Abuela linda_!". Bella me miro

-Edward, Tony...

-Si, yo también lo escuche.

-Dijo algo? – pregunto Carlisle

-Dice que tú eres bueno y que Esme es linda.- Mama sonrió alegre.

-Pero muchas gracias! – dijo Carlisle mientras sonreía y el también en respuesta. El estiro su mano y toco a Renesmee que también rió. En mi mente pude ver que el le trasmitía el mensaje y a su vez Renesmee contestaba: "_Si, es cierto. Pero Papi y Mami también. Mami hermosa_!"

-Ella le responde a Tony que esta de acuerdo pero que nosotros también – le digo a Bella con una sonrisa – y que eres hermosa! – y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas.

Carlisle hizo señas de que ya habían terminado. Note a Jasper en todo momento monitoreando la situación. Me decía en su cabeza: "_Edward, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi observar todo esto. No puedo creer que ella se maneje como si no fuera neófita. Parece un vampiro de años! Es increíble. No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda estar en la habitación con ustedes_." Asentí cerrando mis ojos mientras Alice se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de la mano. Ambos podíamos sentir su incertidumbre.

Bella se acerco al cambiador y tomo a Renesmee primero. La niña volvió a apoyar la mano en su rostro y trajo hacia ella toda una historia: como la recordaba el día que había nacido; como después iban apareciendo los distintos integrantes de la familia; como Rosalie había sido la primera en alimentarla y en cambiarla; como fue pasar la noche con su hermano en su cuna. Infinidad de pequeños detalles que se reproducían en la cabeza de Bella que me miraba alegre mientras la cargaba. Tony parecía observar la escena y a mi mente llego su reclamo:"_Papi, quiero con Mami"._

Tome al pequeño en brazos y lo acerque a Bella. Los bebes se miraron enojados y Renesmee le dijo que esperara, que ahora ella estaba con su madre. Tony bajo la mirada y se acomodo en mi hombro. Estaba absolutamente extasiado con el comportamiento de mis hijos. Acaricie su espalda consolándolo, y a eso respondió: "_Papi, te quiero_" y mis ojos se pusieron brillantes ante su pensamiento.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo! No sabes cuanto! – y todos se movilizaron por mis palabras y al ver que el niño pasaba sus bracitos por mi cuello mientras esperaba su turno. En ese momento, Bella también me prestaba atención, emocionada.

-Que pasa por aquí? - pregunto acercándose a nosotros.

-El quiere contigo y Renesmee le dijo que ahora era su turno. – todos rieron y Bella sonrió.

-Ah, pero eso tiene solución – respondió.

Camino hacia el centro de la habitación y se sentó en la alfombra. Acomodo a Renesmee sobre su pierna y extendió su brazo hacia mi. Me senté junto a ella y deje al bebe en sus brazos, acomodándolo sobre su otra pierna. Tony sonrió y le dijo a su madre _"Mami, te quiero_" y dejo que yo lo escuchara.

Bella con los ojos brillantes dejo un beso sobre la frente de cada uno y me busco con la mirada. Me acerque y los abrace todo lo que los brazos me dieron.

Nuevamente estábamos encerrados los cuatro dentro de esa burbuja que era agradable y calida. Renesmee rió y dijo que ella también nos quería. Bese a los niños y a Bella en los labios. No podía haber mayor felicidad! Cuando los solté la burbuja desapareció y al levantar la mirada estábamos solos en la habitación. Los niños se deshicieron del abrazo de Bella y gatearon sentándose en la alfombra. Camine hacia un rincón y traje un montón de grandes cubos de colores y nos pusimos a jugar. Los niños gorjeaban consonantes sin sentido pareciendo tener una conversación en un idioma inventado entre risas. Note el pánico en los ojos de Bella.

-Edward... Que edad representan los niños según su comportamiento? – y suspire profundo.

-Seis meses.

-Seis meses en 4 días... Han evolucionado en proporción de casi un mes y medio de vida humana por día? – y mantuvo un silencio incomodo – Estoy preocupada!

-Lo se, Amor... yo también!

Seguimos así un largo rato entretenidos. Esme y Rose entraron en la habitación con los biberones para darles de comer y entonces creí conveniente dejarlos. Bella estuvo de acuerdo. El olor a la sangre era intenso pero se mantuvo estoica y contenida. Incluso se acerco a los niños a dejarles un beso y decirles que volveríamos pronto.

Aprovechamos para ir a la biblioteca y así mostrarle el libro que tenia la historia de los "Niños Vampiro". Se rió con la imagen del incubo y me miro sugerente:

-Así que te aprovechas de las doncellas? – Se acerco a mi oído y susurro muy bajito – Espero que esta noche también te aproveches... Que me dices? – y dejo un beso y leve mordisco en mi cuello, bajo mi oreja.

Gire mi rostro y enrede mis manos en su pelo para besarla desesperadamente, mientras ella me tomaba de la cintura y se apoyaba contra mí. Nuestros labios se movían ávidos y apasionados cuando alguien tosió cerca nuestro.

-Vamos, compórtense niños! No están solos, recuerdan? – Emmet risueño y molesto nos miraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Bella lo miro feroz y el hizo gesto como que eso le daba mucho miedo, a modo de burla.

-Te sugiero Emmet que no te burles del vampiro mas fuerte que hay en la casa – mencione calmado mientras acariciaba la espalda de Bella – No me parece muy inteligente de tu parte. Que deseas?

-Carlisle quiere contarnos algo. – hizo un gesto con su cabeza como para que lo siguiéramos y bajamos los tres la escalera para alcanzar a los demás.

Me alegre al ver los pensamientos de Carlisle. Parte de nuestra familia de Alaska vendría de visita. Eso ayudaría a Bella también. Eleazar desde un primer momento nos había apoyado y sus conocimientos nos darían mas claves.

-Bueno hijos, quería hacerles saber que he recibido respuesta de mi carta enviada a Volterra. He comunicado a los hermanos Vulturi de la conversión de Bella y del nacimiento de los niños. – Eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Que te responden, Carlisle? – dijo Jasper

-Bueno, que es una situación totalmente inusual. Que a lo largo de los siglos en los que ellos han tenido a cargo el cumplimiento de las leyes vampíricas no hay documentados tales niños desde 1601. Que espera más novedades de mi parte.

-Creí... – dije sorprendido

-Ah si... Y hace unos minutos corte con Eleazar. El vendrá con Carmen a visitarnos. Esta ansioso por ver a Bella y a los niños. Llegaran en unos días. Como saben, Eleazar perteneció una vez a la guardia Vulturi. Sus habilidades nos servirán de guía y ayuda.

Bella vio la preocupación en mi rostro y tomo mi mano. Sabía que algo me molestaba pero prefirió no preguntar. En lugar de eso me pidió que fuéramos a cazar. Los niños dormían su siesta y despertarían en dos horas.

Vagamos por el bosque y nos alimentamos de unos ciervos para volver a la casa cuando la tarde empezaba a caer. Otro día más se acababa pero había sido un día diferente, vivido en familia. Algo que haríamos muchas pero muchas veces en el tiempo que teníamos por delante.

Entramos y corrimos al cuarto de los nenes. Ya habían despertado, tomado sus biberones y Carlisle estaba terminando sus mediciones de la tarde.

Nos volvimos a sentar los cuatro en la alfombra y Bella se acostó en el centro. Rápidamente los niños gatearon hacia ella y se acomodaron a ambos lados apoyando sus caritas sobre sus senos. Bella los miro y les sonrió mientras los acariciaba. Si fueran humanos, lo natural seria que lo hicieran pues representaba su fuente de alimento y la mayor conexión que una madre tiene con sus hijos. Pero supongo que era lo mas natural a pesar que la situación distaba de serlo. Jasper se agacho a mi lado a observarla y Emmet se sentó junto a mí.

-Como crees posible esto, Edward? – pregunto Jasper una vez mas

-No lo se! Pero me hace muy feliz! Debes relajarte. Ella puede hacerlo.

-Es que no lo entiendo!

-Tal vez ese sea su don! – dijo Emmet

-Pues don o no, lo único que se es que mi familia esta conmigo y que somos felices. No deseo analizar más esto!

-Por que hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí?- pregunto Bella sentándose sosteniendo a los niños con ambos brazos, mientras nosotros reímos.

-Lo siento, amor! Fue una reflexión en voz alta – ella sonrío y miro a los bebes.

-Que les parece si les leo una historia? – los niños rieron y ella se levanto a mirar los libros de cuentos que había en un estante.

Bella tomo un libro grueso y mientras ellos se apoyaban en mi busco qué leerles. Reviso entre los diversos cuentos y enumero del índice Caperucita, Los tres chanchitos, Pedro y el Lobo...

Menee con la cabeza y le dije a Bella que los dejara de lado. Ella no entendió al principio y lo hizo cuando dije la palabra mágica: "Lobos" y entonces rió. No íbamos a educar desde pequeños a nuestros hijos para que vieran a los lobos como villanos. No era lo ideal siendo donde vivíamos y menos cuando ellos se habían comportado tan bien con nosotros.

Así que tomo Blancanieves y empezó a leer. Hizo todas las muecas de alegría, de susto y de felicidad, y los niños reaccionaron maravillosamente al relato. Al terminar los tres aplaudimos y vimos como Renesmee se fregaba sus ojitos. Mmm... Parece que tenían sueño.

Fuimos a ponerlos en la cuna y se resistieron. Así que nos sentamos en uno de los sillones y para que se durmieran sobre nuestros hombros. Tony me había elegido y Renesmee se quedo con su madre mientras yo tarareaba la nana de Bella. Nosotros nos miramos emocionados y nos tomamos de la mano mientras observábamos nuestros pequeños milagros dormir con indescriptible felicidad.

Una vez que se durmieron los pusimos en la cuna y Bella se quedo viéndolos mientras se tomaban de la mano. Acerque una de las mecedoras y senté a mi esposa en mi regazo. La bese con toda ternura mientras la tarde caía y nos mecíamos abrazados, observando a nuestros hermosos hijos dormir, en total silencio. Cuando viéramos profundo su sueño, partiríamos a nuestra casa a disfrutarnos durante el resto de la noche... una vez más

Billy POV

Era media tarde y estábamos sentados tranquilamente en la cocina de la casa. La tarde había cambiado poniéndose gris y ventosa . Seguramente empezaría a llover en un rato. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Leah entraba agitada y con sus mejillas rosadas como si hubiera corrido.

-Leah, estas bien? Sucede algo? – la niña se inclino sobre sus rodillas para respirar profundo.

-Si! Todo esta bien. Es que vine corriendo desde el río para avisarle a Jacob que vi a Bella y a Edward! – me puse de pie al instante que Jacob entraba en la habitación. Sarah me miro inquieta mientras le daba de comer a Seth.

-Donde? – y Jacob se acerco a ella ansioso y pregunto por lo bajo – Cruzaste?

-No, tonto! Como crees que haría algo así? No quiero que me castiguen! – y me sonreí al ver su ceño fruncido mientras le pegaba en el hombro y lo empujaba.

-Bueno, y que te dijo?... Y como esta? – Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Leah, donde los viste?

-Yo estaba sentada junto al río. En la piedra lisa que tiene vetas de colores? – y asentí. A la niña le gustaba sentarse allí pues se veía el agua correr y quedaba algo oculta entre el follaje. – y entonces ella apareció. Estaba tan hermosa! Se la ve diferente, pálida como Edward pero muy contenta. Tenía puesto un vestido azul pero que estaba algo... roto – y se rió- Parecía que se había caído entre las rocas. Y luego apareció Edward y la tomo de la mano. Te manda saludos , Jacob!

-Y ella quiso cruzar hacia ti? – pregunte temeroso, aunque Leah estaba bien y contenta.

-No, se la veía muy sonriente... Como siempre! Le dije que no podía cruzar y dijo que lo entendía. Y que algún día podríamos volver a vernos como antes. Pregunte por los bebes y dijo que estaban muy bien.

Mire a Jacob y su sonrisa era increíble. Reflejaba su corazón pero en mi solo generaba preocupación. Así que finalmente Bella era una Cullen en todo los sentidos. Y las crías... bebes, también. Le daría a Carlisle dos días para enviarme novedades. Sino volvería a regañar a mi vecino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa!<strong>_

_**Que les ha parecido este momento en familia? Emmet no es adorable? Y que les parecen estos Padres? Ah... Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras este momento cotidiano, lleno de paz y amor.**_

_**Y tanto los Vulturis como los Quileutes ya saben que todo ha seguido su curso... y vienen visitas. Cuantas cosas no?**_

_**Estas semanas estamos muy contentas con sus mensajes y sus alertas: Gracias por sus palabras a todoslos amigos que nos siguen semana a semana. Y hasta de los anonimos seguimos recibiendo bellisimos mensajes! Esas voces empezaron a llegar y nos llenan de alegria! **_

_**Tambien queremos dejarle un beso muy especial a Diario Twilight que nos publica y a las chicas que nos dejan mensajes alli. No sabemos por que, pero no podemos dejar mensajes en el capitulo, solo al principio. Pero nos fijamos siempre en los comentarios de todos sin igual. Lo mismo en Facebook. Un gracias GIGANTE de nuestro corazon por seguir alli con esta historia!**_

_**Desde el helado Buenos Aires, previo a un fin de semana largo por la celebracion de nuestra Independencia el lunes 9, les dejamos muchos abrazos y besos y nos leemos el proximo viernes**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	27. CAPITULO 26 CORAZON INQUIETO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 25 - CORAZON INQUIETO<strong>

Edward POV

.

.

El día amaneció gris y lluvioso y el aire húmedo traía los perfumes del bosque al interior de la casa. Nos sorprendía abrazados, enredados entre si acariciándonos y besándonos tiernamente. No sabía por que pero me sentía nostálgico y aprensivo.

El día en la casa había sido maravilloso, gozando de los niños y viendo a Bella feliz disfrutar de sus hijos. Que mas le podía pedir a esta existencia? Cuando los sentimos profundamente dormidos volvimos a la cabaña. Llovía torrencialmente, y a pesar de que le ofrecí a Bella quedarnos en la mansión, ella solo me sonrió y tiro de mi mano para sacarnos de allí.

Corrimos a toda velocidad entre el bosque para llegar a casa empapados. Mirar a esta sexy mujer mojada y dispuesta parecía dar vida a mi viejo y apolillado corazón. Poder hacer mi voluntad en su cuerpo, gozar de sus caricias y sus besos con la misma intensidad que los míos, con la misma hambre y fervor, era algo a lo que todavía me costaba acostumbrarme. Pero absolutamente maravilloso!

Hacer el amor con quien completa tu existencia, compartir el disfrute de pasión, ansia y deseo que siempre nos tuvimos impedía que pudiera ejercer control alguno sobre mí. Y lo peor era que haberme medido tantos meses con ella, solo me provocaba que esa hambre por su piel no se saciara. Y aspiraba a tener más y más en cada segundo en que podía disfrutarla.

Y en esta mañana, con las noticias dadas por mi padre ayer, aun frescas en mi cabeza carcomiéndome por dentro, ese hambre por ella se acentuaba aun mas. Los besos pasaron de tiernos a salvajes en segundos.

La abrace con fuerza poniéndola bajo mi cuerpo y se dejo llevar. Ella en un suave murmullo me pidió "Ámame Edward, ámame… soy toda tuya", a lo que solo respondí besándola ferozmente. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron acariciándose y yo solo quería más y más.

Me introduje en ella duro y la sujete fuerte entre mis brazos mientras se arqueaba y gemía bajo de mí. Gozarnos así era mi forma de rebelarme ante el temor que me inundaba… Temor a que nuestra felicidad pudiera ser arruinada por mis deducciones y pensamientos.

Me gire sobre mi espalda y deje que ella quedara sobre mí para disfrutar de mirarla. Regodearme con sus gemidos, con su rostro en pleno goce, con su piel de marfil en movimiento ante mis embestidas y mis caricias era la gloria en su máxima expresión. Cuando llegamos al clímax, el mundo cambio por un momento volviéndose absolutamente hermoso.

Bella se acomodo sobre mi, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho mientras dejaba su pierna entre las mías. Acaricie su nuca y deslice mi mano por su flanco hasta el muslo, a lo que respondió dejando su rostro bajo mi barbilla. Un momento de absoluto disfrute y armonía en un silencio que competía con el repicar de la lluvia sobre el tejado de la cabaña.

-Amor… porque estas preocupado? Por favor… Necesito que confíes en mí. No me sobreprotejas. Ahora somos compañeros en la vida, padres. Seámoslo también en todo lo demás. Se que lo estas. Lo note ayer… Por favor?

Levanto su rostro y sus ojos, que ya empezaban a cambiar de tonalidad a un bordo, me miraron preocupados y amorosos. Y tenía razón. Creo que era justo y acertado prepararla por las dudas de que mis temores se confirmen.

-No me gusta mentirte y nunca podría dejar de confiar en ti. Se que siempre he tratado de no preocuparte con nada. Y también se que no esta bien... Así que prometo no hacerlo más. Esta bien? – Ella levanto el rostro y dejo un leve beso en mis labios.

-Esta bien! Ahora vas a contarme? – La apreté contra mí y bese su frente.

-Papa nos contó de la respuesta que llego desde Volterra por nosotros. Eso me inquieta bastante. A los Vulturis no les gustan los cabos sueltos. Todo aquello que se salga de su controlada "normalidad" representa una amenaza. Que nosotros, compartiendo un estilo de vida determinado, seamos tantos en numero, hayamos sumado a una humana a nuestra existencia y que sumado a eso, diera a luz a dos niños semivampiros no encaja dentro de su preciada normalidad. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, por nuestros hijos… por toda nuestra familia!

-Pero a nosotros, todos los Cullen, no nos interesa nada más que nuestra coexistencia en paz con el mundo exterior. No nos damos a conocer, no representamos un peligro para la comunidad... Por que ellos tendrían que considerarlo una amenaza?

-Pues podrían pensar que querríamos dar el ejemplo con este estilo de vida. Sumar adeptos y tal vez ostentar parte del respeto y el poder que ellos poseen.

-Pero a nosotros no nos importa eso… No es cierto?

-Es verdad! Pero pueden considerar lo contrario solo porque si. Su influencia sobre la comunidad vampírica en el mundo genera un poder que muchas veces puede rayar en el despotismo y la extralimitación. Es la historia más vieja del mundo.

-Si, pero hacerlo con un grupo inofensivo también obraría en perjuicio de su renombre y su honor. Eso también seria una estupidez. Creo que exageras un poco! – y sus manos acariciaron mi pecho una vez más, mientras dejaba un beso para luego descansar su mejilla sobre el.

-Tal vez… Pero Eleazar viene a vernos también.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto. El es familia! – Bella había levantado su rostro y lo dejaba sobre sus manos en mi pecho, para mirarme muy atenta.

-El fue un Vulturi, Bella. Por más que este en son de Paz con ellos, nunca dejaran de tener una conexión particular. El fue un General de las fuerzas Vulturi en la Europa Occidental. Su base estaba en Navarra. Después de varios cientos de años allí, un día se encontró con Carmen. El enorme amor que se tienen hizo que decidieran que debían vivir mas compasivamente y fue cuando el pidió su baja. Aro al principio no deseaba que se fuera debido a su don. Pero Eleazar le comprobó que lo que el hacia lo tenia en muchos de los vampiros que componían sus filas. Y así se formo la guardia real. Luego, viajando por el mundo se cruzaron con los Denali y así se volvieron vegetarianos como nosotros. Pero si no hubiera sido así, hubieran encontrado alguna otra forma de sobrevivir sin matar inocentes.

-Como es que conoces su historia?

-El nos la contó la noche que no compartimos juntos, antes de casarnos. Charla entre hombres toda la noche! – Y nos reímos.

-Y en que consiste su don?

-El tiene la habilidad para descubrir el don en otro vampiro. Aro lo utilizaba para determinar los dones de sus enemigos y también para ver a quien invitaban a unirse a ellos.

-O sea que cuando el me vea podrá saber si esto de ser controlada es un don que poseo... Lo mismo en los niños.

-Si, pero solo una lectura inicial. Luego el estudiaba como actuaba ese don para determinar su alcance. Por eso es muy importante que no estemos nosotros cuatro en contacto delante de el. Trataremos de ocultar eso todo lo que podamos hasta saber exactamente de que se trata.

-Crees que el podría hacer algo en nuestra contra?

-No, pero si en algún momento Aro estuviera en contacto con el sabría absolutamente todo en segundos.

-No entiendo... Cómo?

-Aro puede leer la mente de cualquiera con solo tocarlo. Pero no solo te lee la mente sino que puede bucear en ella para ver absolutamente todo lo pasado o lo que sabes. – su ceño se frunció y luego sonrió, coqueta.

-Pero entonces, tu eres mas poderoso que el! Tu puedes leer la mente de cualquiera incluso muy lejos. Como es que no han querido reclutarte? – y acaricie su cabello y su rostro.

-Es que no nos conocemos personalmente. El sabe de mi don, Carlisle lo informo cuando lo descubrimos hace ya… mucho. Por eso Papa trato que no supiera sobre Alice y Jasper. Pero Cuando Jessica estuvo tanto tiempo rondándonos con Félix todo eso salió a la luz. Una cosa más por la que estoy preocupado.

-Enfrentaremos los problemas cuando lleguen... Si lo hacen en algún momento. Pero no podemos amargarnos por anticipado. Debemos confiar! – y se subió a mi para tomar mi rostro y besarme. Bella tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo. – Va a ser mejor que nos levantemos para ir a ver a los niños… Que te parece? – Asentí con una sonrisa – Gracias!

-Por que?

-Por compartir esto conmigo! Es importante que construyamos esta familia con una base de igualdad y confianza. Ahora somos iguales y yo también puedo pelear por ti.

-Nunca lo dude! Te amo!

-Yo también te amo!

.

.

El día transcurrió sereno e igual que siempre. Los niños habían crecido un poco más durante la noche y Carlisle muy risueño nos avisaba que en cualquier momento pronunciarían alguna palabra. Sus canturreos de interminables consonantes solo eran ensayo y error para decir algo. Bella estaba entre sorprendida y asustada pero, a pesar de todo, ellos nos llenaban de alegría cada segundo compartido.

Alice entro al cuarto para avisar que había tenido una nueva visión y que Eleazar con Carmen llegaría por la tarde, pero que no venían solos: Tanya, Kate y Garret también venían. La mire serio y fue ella la que pareció leer mi mente: "_No veo que representen ningún problema para nosotros, Edward. Realmente es una visita amigable. Relájate, por favor!_"

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, nuestra familia de Alaska cruzaba la puerta sonriente. Llamo mi atención que Tanya viniera sola. Garret, siempre tan efusivo, me dio un típico abrazo masculino, de esos en que nos golpeamos los hombros, lo mismo con Emmet. Las mujeres, hermosas y dulces, lo hicieron entre abrazos sentidos. Sus mentes tranquilas y serenas no revelaban problemas o respondían a ninguna de mis preocupaciones, lo que ayudo a que bajara un poco la guardia.

Bella sonreía y saludaba a todos relajada. Era una situación muy diferente a las anteriores: ahora era una igual y eso la tenia muy entusiasmada. El abrazo con Carmen fue amoroso y mutuo. Habían hecho conexión desde un principio

Se ubicaron en los sofás de la sala, mientras nosotros fuimos a buscar a los niños, y después de eso ya nada fue igual. Tony y Renesmee se robaban el corazón de todos los que los conocían. Juguetones y alegres pasaban de mano en mano entre risas.

El don de Renesmee causaba sensación y había logrado un instantáneo lazo con Carmen, quien en español le decía "Mi niña hermosa". Pero luego de eso y de que Eleazar se quedara de pie y observando toda la situación llegaba el momento de hablar del tema. No podía encontrar nada en su cabeza. Tal vez su don en acción bloqueaba la posibilidad de entrar en su mente.

Tomo a Renesmee en sus brazos y ella sonriente le apoyo su manito en el rostro. El solo sonrió y le dejo un beso en la frente. Pero con Tony fue diferente. Se quedo detenido mirándolo. Todo el resto de nosotros hicimos un silencio abrumador e involuntario ante el suspenso. Pero entonces, Tony gateo hacia el, se puso de pie ayudándose con sus pantalones y a continuación Eleazar se rió a carcajadas.

-Eres muy especial pequeño! Al igual que toda tu familia. Un Cullen de pies a cabeza! Estoy seguro que les darás dolores de cabeza a tus padres! – y volvió a reírse.

-Vamos Eleazar! Deja ya de jugar y dinos… - Carlisle sonriente estaba también impaciente al igual que el resto de nosotros.

-Bueno, viejo amigo... Puedo decirte que la vida ha premiado tu bondad y tu ayuda a la humanidad con una familia maravillosa llena de dones! Tus nietos son increíbles. Vaya Edward! Y tú que siempre cuestionabas tu existencia! Has formado una familia fuera de lo común.

-Si, verdad? Ellos lo son todo para mí! – Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente con una sonrisa.

-Un padre lector de mentes, una hija transmisora de pensamientos, una madre escudo y un hijo que reúne la suma de todos. Es absolutamente increíble!

-Yo… soy un escudo? Y Tony es una suma de todos? – pregunto Bella inquieta. Pase mi mano por su hombro dándole contención y muy interesado en la explicación que nos daría Eleazar.

-Bella tiene como don un escudo. Por eso Edward no puede leer su mente y por ello también le es posible contenerse y ser más "civilizada" como neófita. Ese escudo le permite control sobre todo, pero deberá desarrollarlo para medir su alcance y como puede utilizarse. Si recuerdas bien Carlisle, Renata es la protección de Aro dentro de la guardia real. Ella tiene algo parecido al don de Bella, también es un escudo. Aunque en realidad su don es poder desviar un ataque físico, logrando que el oponente olvide sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque puedo sentir que en Bella es diferente, y diría con seguridad que será aun mas poderoso.

-Que hay de Tony? – pregunte

-Tú tampoco puedes leer la mente de Tony... – dijo entre sonrisas

-Es verdad.

-Excepto cuando el quiere – y sentimos a Tony aplaudir mientras se reía – Ves? El entiende lo que digo y lo celebra. – Todos se rieron- Pero también deja sus pensamientos en ti cuando lo desea. Cuando el se acerco a mi me advirtió… – he hizo una pausa y todos nos miramos entre si.

-Te advirtió? – Pregunto Bella – Tony! – y el bebe bajo la mirada y se tapo la cara, como avergonzado. Eleazar se rió.

-Si, me dijo que su mama y su papa eran de el y de Renesmee. Y que nada de lo que yo hiciera iba a lastimar a sus papas. – Mire a mi hijo y le guiñe un ojo. El me sonrió asomándose entre sus manitos, cómplice. Y me pregunte…

-Por que Tony te haría una advertencia? Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo?

Eleazar se quedo mudo. Carlisle me miro enojado y Esme sorprendida. Bella toco mi mano como diciéndome que me calmara y en la mente de Eleazar se hizo un claro. Y finalmente me dejo ver lo que necesitaba saber.

– ...Creo que es importante que nos digas a todos lo que sucede Eleazar. No te juzgo. Se perfectamente que no es tu intención perjudicarnos. Pero todos debemos saber.

-Edward, creo que te estas extralimitando! Me parece que no puedes acusar a Eleazar…

-Carlisle, por favor... Esta bien, Edward! Pero primero déjame terminar con Tony. El también puede leer mentes igual que tu. Pero para hacerlo usando una combinación de sus dones. Te encierra en su escudo y lee tus pensamientos. Y por lo que veo, puede superar cualquier barrera. Así encontró en mi mente lo que tú has podido ver ahora que lo he permitido. Estoy seguro que Alice tampoco ha podido ver nada. – y la pequeña duende frunció el ceño, molesta

- ...Será un híbrido interesante y poderoso como adulto. Renesmee igual. Sus dones deben desarrollarse para que alcancen el máximo de sus habilidades. Lo mismo Bella. Tienes una familia dotada Edward. Tu existencia tenía un destino que cumplir y aquí estamos.

-Y por eso somos un peligro? – pregunte incisivo. El resto de la familia se encontraba en absoluto silencio observando lo tenso de la situación. Emmet y Jasper se habían parado atentos, y Carlisle me gritaba mentalmente acusándome de impertinente y de estar paranoico.

-No, Edward. Sabes como son! No… un peligro, no.

-Eleazar… De que esta hablando Edward? Como es que yo no se nada de esto? – pregunto Carmen con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, mi vida! Pero no podía decir nada.

-Entonces... Que diablos sucede? - Carlisle estaba muy impaciente y algo molesto, pero sobre todo conmigo.

-Aro se comunico conmigo y sabiendo de mi don, me pidió que los visitara para hacer un informe sobre los niños. Seguramente ya has recibido la carta que te envió.

-Si, el solo me pidió que le enviara informes sobre el crecimiento de los niños.

-Si, porque contaba con que vendría e hiciera un reporte sobre ustedes. Se han transformado en un aquelarre numeroso y lleno de dones. Quieren tener bien en claro que nunca abusaran de ellos.

-Quieren asegurarse que no nos interesa competir con ellos creando una nueva familia real. Una aristocracia benévola a la que otros se unan. – aseguro Jasper en actitud desafiante.

-La intención de la visita siempre fue amistosa. Y nunca, pero jamás haría nada para lastimarlos. Yo también formo parte de este estilo de vida y se que nunca estuvo en la mente de Carlisle tal cosa. Eso era lo que iba a decir mi informe.

-Cuando debes entregarlo? – pregunto Emmet, mientras Carlisle consolaba a Esme que se veía muy apenada. Podía ver en su mente su desencanto y su tristeza. En cierta forma, había sido decepcionado no solo por Eleazar sino también por Aro. Seres a los que respeta y les tiene afecto. Sus viejos compañeros de armas a lo largo de los siglos.

-No tengo un plazo pero será entre mañana y pasado. Haré mi reporte y lo enviare por correo urgente. – Se inclino sobre sus rodillas y miro a mi padre quien le sostuvo la mirada - Carlisle lamento todo esto. Pero no tenía opción! Al preguntarle por que debía ser yo, solo respondió que seria yo u otro colaborador y así fue como acepte. Nadie como yo conoce y ama a esta familia como propia. Como tampoco nadie seria mas fiel y justo con el reporte que redacte. No confiaba en que otro pudiera hacerlo sin querer sacar beneficio de la situación. Créeme que jamás haría daño a tu familia... Nuestra familia!

Bella se puso de pie, tomo a Tony en brazos y la seguí, tomando a Renesmee. Subió la escalera a gran velocidad y yo, por lo contrario, lo hice lentamente. Renesmee puso su mano en mi rostro y preguntaba el por que del enojo de su madre. Mi respuesta fue un beso, y apurar algo el paso para cruzar la puerta del cuarto sin darle respuesta.

Encontré a Bella sentada en la alfombra con Tony, mientras lágrimas perladas corrían por sus mejillas. Tony me miraba y me decía "_Mami esta triste. Es mi culpa! Papi, por favor, que Mami no llore_". Renesmee también se puso triste y la deje próxima a su hermano. Los bebes se sentaron todavía mas cerca y se tomaron de la mano expectantes a que abrazara a mi mujer, que lloraba muy enojada. En cuanto deje un beso sobre su cabeza se zambulló en mis brazos

-Por que, Edward? No hemos hecho nada malo! NADA! Solo amarnos y tener nuestros hijos. Por que no podemos estar tranquilos! POR QUE?

Poco podía hacer para consolarla y en un segundo los nenes se abrazaron a nosotros y otra vez estábamos dentro de la burbuja. Ahora intuía, con fundamento, que era Tony quien nos ponía allí, pero que solo lo hacia cuando estábamos todos juntos. Tal vez, alguna otra razón contribuía a ello, pero seria algo que nos quedaría por investigar. Así que intente algo nuevo y pensé en darle una indicación en mis pensamientos

-"_No pienses eso... No es tu culpa, hijo! Pero esto que haces con tu escudo es algo que nadie debe saber. Es importante para tu seguridad, la de tu hermana y de tu madre. Mas adelante veremos que hacemos con esto_". – el asintió y Renesmee también.

-Ssi… Papa! – respondió Tony. Bella se separo de mí mientras lo mirábamos sorprendidos.

-Mama! – dijo Renesmee y la burbuja se perdió.

Automáticamente los tomamos para abrazarlos y sonreír. Al menos podíamos terminar la tarde con una sonrisa y con la voz de nuestros hijos replicando en nuestros oídos. Nuestros hijos hablaban… Cuantos días habían pasado? Tan solo una semana! Cuantas sorpresas más nos darían?

-Hija! – decía Bella emocionada – Si, soy Mama… y quien es el?

-Papa – respondió sin dudar.

-Tony, ves? Mami ya no esta triste!

-Mama! – dijo el estirando los brazos a su madre. Cuantas cosas más nos dirían de ahora en adelante que podían hablar!

Bella feliz lo recibió junto a Renesmee y yo llame a la familia para que compartiera este momento. El primero en cruzar la puerta fue Carlisle y detrás Esme que se arrodillo presta junto a Bella para acariciarle el pelo y secarle las lagrimas de las mejillas. Rosalie se puso al otro lado de Bella contenta, lo mismo que Alice. Jasper y Emmet vinieron a felicitarme. Carmen y Eleazar se asomaron a la puerta tímida, lo mismo que Tanya, Kate y Garret. Ellos obraban su magia y transformaban momentos tristes y difíciles en alegres, inundando nuestra vida de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Pero solo duro un momento, porque sucedió algo que nunca había pasado en esta casa: la campanilla de la puerta había sonado. Dudaba mucho que fuera un lugareño. Además no sentía el aroma de su sangre, aunque un dejo extraño y algo rancio si nos llegaba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y fui yo quien decidió bajar. Era una hora extraña porque caía la tarde. Me sorprendí muchísimo al escuchar una voz mental de niño ensayar un saludo de diferentes maneras. Mucho más sorprendido me quede cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con Jacob

-Hola, Jacob! Pero que sorpresa! – estaba nervioso y en su mente repetía lo que debía decir como un lorito

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen! Disculpe la hora, pero debo darle un mensaje y me ofrecí de voluntario. No puedo quedarme mucho.

-Si, entiendo! – el mensaje había sido entregado pero dejaría que me lo diera de todas maneras.- Cual es el mensaje?

-Bueno el mensaje es de mi padre: " deseo un informe de cómo van las cosas y una explicación de porque no he sabido nada de su familia. Le pido nos reunamos mañana al amanecer, donde siempre" – y resoplo levemente, sacándose un peso de encima, conforme de haber repetido las palabras de Billy con exactitud.

-Si, Jake no te preocupes! Yo le daré el mensaje. De verdad no quieres pasar? Así podrás ver a Bella y a los niños... – el sonrió de corazón y en su mente saltaba de alegría.

-Vera …

-Edward, dime Edward

-Ok, Edward. La verdad... Me encantaría. Y lo voy a hacer aunque mi padre se agarre la cabreada de su vida! Eso si no le molesta que solo me quede unos minutos. – y me reí.

-Ven, subamos!

Escolte a Jacob escaleras arriba camino al cuarto de los niños. Al llegar a la puerta, acomodo su campera, aliso su remera y paso una mano sobre su pelo para ordenarlo. Me sonreí para mis adentros. Abrí la puerta y todos estaban de pie esperándolo. Seguramente habían escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Jacob! Que gusto verte! – dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Su primera reacción fue de asombro y en su cabeza la siguiente fue un insulto bastante subido de tono hacia mí. Lo entendía. Yo también la amaba mas que nada.

-Hola, Bella! Leah te manda muchos besos. Estaba un poco celosa de que yo pudiera venir y ella no. Pero soy el mayor! Ahora ella es mi hermana… No se si sabias?

-Si, Edward me contó lo que sucedió – contestó - Lamento mucho lo de tus tíos.

-Gracias. Papa ha estado muy triste y Seth también, a pesar que es muy pequeño. Mama lo mismo, aunque lo disimula más porque es la que se preocupa por todos.

-Ese es el trabajo de las mamas, Jake! Debes abrazarla y decirle que la amas. Es importante! - el asintió y sonrió como siempre al notar que Bella no había cambiado salvo por el exterior. Ella dio un paso a un costado para que el pudiera mirar bien la cuna – Estos son nuestros hijos: Anthony y Renesmee.

Jacob miro hacia la cuna y pude sentir como todo su mundo se transformaba. Su mente quedo en blanco y una luz cegadora como la del sol la lleno por completo. Cuando en esa imagen la luz empezó a disminuir aparecieron los ojos chocolate de Renesmee. Al volver a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría en el cuarto, el estaba de rodillas frente a la bebe sosteniendo su manito a través de los barrotes, mientras ella sonreía.

Bella me miro e hice gesto como que no entendía. Pero a pesar que aun no tenia edad para imprimarse algo fuerte como la naturaleza de su sangre se gestaba allí. Y Renesmee respondía a el de la misma forma. Pareció reaccionar como despertando de un sueño y se paro nervioso.

-Bueno, debo irme. Tus bebes son muy hermosos! – Comento inquieto – Nessie tiene tus ojos! Bueno… espero verlos pronto! - Y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la habitación, escuche sus pasos veloces en la escalera y el portazo.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Bella

-Parece que Renesmee tiene un admirador! – afirmo Emmet sonriente – Esa es mi sobrina! – y se acerco a la cuna mientras ella le tomaba su enorme dedo y se reía. El con una voz tonta y juguetona la miro y le dijo – Pero ten por seguro que si llego a encontrar al lobo pasándose de listo contigo, caminara en tres patas! El tío mono es tu guardián! – y todos rieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Si... se hizo re tarde otra vez! Lo sentimos! **_

_**Este capi nos cuenta muchas de las cosas que querian saber, como el don de Tony. Que me cuentan de estos angelitos hermosos? Y de Eleazar? Es sincero realmente en sus palabras o traicionara a nuestros amados vampiros? Las amenazas se ciernen sobre los Cullen como una gran tormenta de lluvia en Forks.**_

_**Cuentennos que les ha parecido. Animense! Agradecemos todos y cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejan. Esta semana no hemos podido responder los reviews pero siempre siempre los leemos. Gracias a todos de verdad, incluidos los incondicionales de siempre, los invisibles y los anonimos! Ellos nos dejan comentarios preciosos y no nos importa que no se identifiquen si no lo desean. Todos y cada uno de ellos son super importantes para nosotros. GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!**_

_**El libro de Edward va llegando a su pinaculo... Mmm... Que mas nos depara el futuro?**_

_**Besos y abrazos del frio pero soleado Buenos Aires.**_

_**Los queremos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	28. CAPITULO27 MALAS NOTICIAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.27 – MALAS NOTICIAS<strong>

.

.

Edward POV

.

Después de la visita de Jacob, la reunión familiar se volvió distendida. Los demás bajaron a la estancia, mientras Bella y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto terminando de darles de cenar a los niños.

Realizamos un experimento: los sentamos en unas sillas altas para bebes para darles de comer comida humana... y fue muy divertido! Carlisle hizo que Esme prepara una papilla con diversos vegetales hechos puré. Así que para que los niños la probaran intentamos darles cucharadas. Pero nos llegaban sus respuestas de "No", poniendo caras fruncidas y arrugando la nariz.

Bella estuvo increíble: probó la comida! Giro para mirarme y decirme: "Mi amor, cuanto siento haberte obligado a cenar aquellas primeras noches juntos. De verdad lo siento!" No pude más que reírme y dejar un beso en sus labios. Los niños también se rieron.

A continuación los dejamos frente a los platos para que intentaran hacerlo solos. No tengo que decir que hubo puré en todas partes! Era muy gracioso verlos embadurnados en aquella horrorosa y hedionda mezcla. Pero ellos lo disfrutaron y comieron un poco. La mas dispuesta a probar pareció ser Renesmee, que termino chupando sus dedos.

Luego de bañarlos, de lo que participaron también las tías, les dimos su biberón y los llevamos directo a dormir. La tarde caía con prisa, dando paso al espacio de los adultos. Bella los observaba mientras sus ojitos caían pesados ante el tarareo delicioso de la nana que salía de sus labios.

Me pare junto a la ventana a observar los tonos del ocaso y a repasar los acontecimientos del día. Mi cabeza elaboraba mil conjeturas y muchas no eran de buen pronóstico. Bella me diría que no debía ser pernicioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me distrajeron Garret y Kate que caminaban lentamente, acaramelados. Era enternecedor verlos así, abrazados y a un paso humano por los jardines de la mansión. En sus mentes no existía más que el otro, llenos de deseo y de pasión. El crepúsculo caía recortando la silueta de los árboles y resaltando los bordes rojos y otoñales que se acentuaban aun mas bajo la luz azafranada.

Automáticamente, un pensamiento amargo y de envidia se genero en Tanya que llego claramente a mi mente. Me dio lastima! Aunque prestando atención, no eran celos de su hermana. Eran celos por no tener con quien compartir un momento como ese.

La soledad de Tanya era profunda. Y a eso se sumaba la ausencia de la hermana entrañable, la compañera de picardías que siempre había sido Irina.

Pero horribles acontecimientos habían ocurrido durante el tiempo de viaje de Irina y Laurent en Vancouver. Según nos contaron, estaban de viaje en una etapa previa a partir a Europa. Ella lo esperaba en su casa preparando sus cosas cuando el tiempo pareció desvanecerse. Salio a buscarlo angustiada y lo que encontró fue una pira ennegrecida con los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera su compañero. Irina rastreo a los atacantes y descubrió que un grupo de nómadas se jactaba de haber matado a Laurent por violar la naturaleza vampírica al no beber de un humano, burlándose de cómo habían crujido sus restos en la pira mientras ellos lo disfrutaban.

Irina, loca de dolor y ansiosa de venganza a gran escala, utilizaría el viaje a Europa para presentarse en Volterra y reclamar justicia. Y además, solicitaría su incorporación a las filas de Aro.

Jasper se sobresalto mucho ante estas noticias y me dejo entrever más tarde y a solas, que le inquietaba que Irina no solo quisiera justicia. Que además quisiera ganarse los favores de Aro y compartiera mas cosas familiares de las que debía. Mi rechazo a ella de hace años se hizo presente en mi mente. Pero utilizar sus conocimientos sobre nosotros no le serviría de nada. Lo importante aun no lo conocía. Y eso me traía a hoy.

Tanya si estaba aquí y si había visto a mi esposa y a mis niños y sus dones. Pero en su interior podía ver que esa ambición desmedida y avarienta que siempre imperaba en la mente de Irina no tenía nada que ver con ella. En ella pesaba el desamparo y la absoluta noción de saberse sola, sin apoyo, sin compañero y sin perspectivas. Una mujer hermosa que se estaba perdiendo en la hiel de su propia amargura. Esperaba que eso no nublara nunca su buen juicio. Carlisle confía en ellas y en su lealtad a la familia ciegamente y deseo creer que eso seguirá siendo así por siempre.

Trate de ser benevolente y de comprender un poco sus sentimientos aunque no sus celos y su tormento. En mis años de soledad, nunca sentí celos de la felicidad de mi padre o la de los humanos que se cruzaban en mi camino. Por el contrario, me generaban una gran tristeza y acentuaban mi creencia de que nunca lograría tener una compañera que me amara incondicionalmente. Si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese momento mi futuro, jamás le habría creído.

Gire para observar a Bella arropar a los niños y acariciarlos con total delicadeza. Me hubiera encantado retratar en una foto tal imagen de ternura. Su leve sonrisa de emoción, su posición junto a la cuna... Todo lucia un esplendor sublime que me conmocionaba y a su vez me generaba temor. Temía a las consecuencias del informe de Eleazar, y a las maniobras subrepticias de los Vulturis para observar nuestras vidas como si fuéramos ratas de laboratorio.

Me acerque a ella, la abrace con fuerza, y me respondió de igual manera. Aun sin palabras podía sentir que teníamos una preocupación compartida y un miedo homónimo. Nos dimos un beso suave y largo, como una caricia, y me dispuse a sentarnos en la mecedora con ella en mi regazo. Abrazada a mí, en silencio y con su rostro escondido en mi cuello nos balanceábamos suavemente.

No había palabras que pudieran expresar la incertidumbre que nos calaba profundamente. Y la noche nos encontró así, con el murmullo de los pinos y la respiración serena de nuestros hijos de fondo como un arrullo. Esa noche la pasaríamos allí, viéndolos dormir, cuidando su sueño.

La casa pareció acallarse. Seguramente algunos habían ido a cazar, otros a leer y otros a amarse tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Bella levanto su rostro y me beso dulcemente, como disculpándose de no tener nuestra noche de amor. Le respondí convirtiendo el beso en apasionado, acariciando su pierna y atrayéndola más hacia mí. Solo tenerlos cerca era más que suficiente para mí y ella pareció entenderlo al instante, como si leyera mi mente.

Cuando el alba empezó a llegar, escuche a mi padre y a Esme bajar la escalera tranquilamente, murmurando, pero en sus pensamientos se hablaba de la reunión con los Quileutes.

Mire a Bella y me acerque a su oído:"Mi padre va a encontrarse con los de la tribu. Iré con el esta vez". Ella asintió y me beso sujetándome con fuerza y solo susurro "Cuídense". Salí tras Carlisle y lo encontré en el porche antes que se fuera.

-Papa, déjame ir contigo – Carlisle me sonrió para luego inclinarse y besar a mi madre a modo de despedida.

-No, Edward. No es necesario. Si recuerdas Jacob dio un mensaje dirigido a mí y fue en singular. O en su cabeza era diferente? – y negué. – No te preocupes. Nada sucederá. Vuelvo pronto.

No quise contrariarlo y lo deje ir. Pero luego le hice gesto a mi madre de que hiciera silencio y sonrió asintiendo. A ella tampoco le gustaba que Papa se arriesgara así. Carlisle a veces pecaba de ser demasiado confiado.

Me trepe a los pinos y deje que la brisa nocturna me trajera su efluvio dejando un rastro claro. Lo deje avanzar y me fui acercando con cautela, intentando no provocar ningún movimiento que pudiera alertarlo. Mi velocidad facilitaba tal acción.

Al llegar junto al río, me sorprendí no encontrar más pensamientos que los de Carlisle. Pero pronto la brisa me trajo algo del hedor clásico de los lobos. Al otro lado, un Billy Black abrigado y solo se encontraba frente al ancho puente hecho con una sequoia caída.

-Buenos dias, Carlisle!

-Buenos dias, Billy! Me imagine que vendrías solo... Porque estas solo, verdad? – el asintió y sonrió.

-Podríamos acercarnos y hablar mas civilizadamente que gritando en medio del bosque – papa rió por lo bajo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mitad del puente. Enfrentados, cada uno se sentó a un lado en el centro del mismo, en unas salientes provocadas por unos gruesos nudos del tronco

-Lamento no haber enviado ningún mensaje, Billy.

-Carlisle, estamos aquí y en estas condiciones porque yo también quiero una convivencia en paz. Debes evitar ponerme en apuros al olvidar contarnos que esta sucediendo. Hay incertidumbre entre mi gente y tu actitud solo refuerza sus comentarios.

-A que te refieres con incertidumbre?

-Últimamente hay mucha actividad de los fríos en la zona. Y eso esta provocando que nuevamente la manada comience a formarse. Ya no solo Sam se transforma, también los hombres jóvenes del consejo. Y los adolescentes están mostrando claras señales de que se transformarán, incluso siendo pequeños. Mi hijo es ejemplo de ello. En cuanto se despierte su pubertad, será un hecho.

-Pero nosotros no estamos provocando esto y lo sabes.

-Que hay de tus amigos?

-Ellos comparten nuestro mismo estilo de vida. No cazan humanos. No somos nosotros, Billy

-Crees que sean nómadas?

-Es una posibilidad... – e instantáneamente en la cabeza de Carlisle pude ver su automática idea de que se fueran de los Vulturis. Tal vez estaban monitoreando ya nuestra situación. Esto no era bueno- Debo explicarte... Es algo complicado.

-Te escucho.

-Así como en tu tribu, tu palabra es la máxima autoridad, para mi gente existen leyes que son promovidas y salvaguardadas por una familia real. Representan también la máxima autoridad en nuestro mundo. Y están preocupados por el nacimiento de mis nietos. No debo explicarte cuan especiales son circunstancias que rodean su nacimiento y a sus padres.

-Entiendo... Por lo pronto, veo que has cumplido al decir que ellos son medidos y no provocaran complicaciones – Carlisle sonrió.

-Son unos niños increíbles. Ya hablan unas pocas palabras y se mantienen en pie por si solos. Hoy le dimos su primer alimento normal y diré que fue una experiencia aceptable. – decía Papa mientras sonreía al evocar la tarde de ayer.

Billy en su cabeza gritaba y se preguntaba como era posible que dos niños que habían nacido hace un mes hablaran y caminaran? Quería respuestas pero su rostro incólume solo asentía en silencio. Toda una clase de diplomacia era lo que estaba observando por parte del gran jefe y de la cabeza del aquelarre: dos imágenes diferentes de la misma moneda.

-Crees que pueden ser ellos?

-Si fuera así lo sabrías, ellos si cazan humanos. Lo que debas hacer para proteger a los tuyos hazlo. Y cuanta con nosotros si podemos ayudar.

-Gracias... Es lo que deseaba escuchar. – Papa pareció reflexionar y eso arranco una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Parece que la paternidad se extiende y se muestra de muchas formas diferentes... No lo crees? Yo tengo nietos! Cosa que jamás creí posible. Tú tienes más hijos... Como están los niños?

-Seth es pequeño aun, tiene casi dos años, pero dormía mal y comía poco. El amor de Sarah, mi esposa, lo saco adelante. Leah es diferente. Ella es toda una guerrera y no había llorado en ningún momento. Fue duro al principio. Se aislaba en cualquier lugar de la casa o aquí, junto al río. Adora este lugar! Al principio la dejaba y luego opte por seguirla y sentarme en silencio junto a ella. Me llevo 3 semanas que se acercara a mi y finalmente llorara en mis brazos reconociendo que los extrañaba. – Y los ojos de Billy se pusieron brillantes – Mi hermano era un gran hombre y había elegido una gran mujer como esposa. Sus hijos no son más que su reflejo y su extensión. Si hubiera sabido que tendríamos mas hijos de esta manera, nunca lo hubiéramos deseado tanto. Pero los amamos y le daremos todo lo que podamos. Son nuestra sangre y los cuidare con mi vida si es necesario.

-Te entiendo. Piensa que mis hijos no llevan mi sangre, pero daría mi vida por ellos sin dudarlo un segundo. Edward es mi primer hijo y me siento orgulloso de el: increíble que haya podido concretar cosas que nunca imaginaríamos.

-Eres un frío extraño, Carlisle! Hasta podríamos ser amigos, no crees? – ambos hombres se miraron y se rieron.

-Pues creo que ese camino ya esta transitado, Billy! Yo te considero un amigo desde la noche que te impusiste a los tuyos y permitiste la transformación de Bella. Así es como estamos aquí: Bella se transformo en mi hija, dos maravillosos seres semihumanos habitan esta tierra y mi familia tiene alegría. Nunca olvidare esa noche. Lo mismo que la noche de la firma del tratado. Días especiales bajo la luz de la luna.

Ambos se rieron y se pusieron de pie. Extrañamente se acercaron a darse un abrazo fraternal y se despidieron. La coexistencia es posible siempre que haya voluntad. Tal vez, un ejemplo digno a seguir y una enseñanza esencial.

Carlisle camino decidido y a un paso demasiado normal, pasando a unos 10 metros de mi posición muy alta en un pino. En su mente su pensamiento fue claro: "_Baja ya de allí, Edward. Y no creas que no te sentí. Vamos, debemos volver a casa_" Mi padre! El siempre un paso adelante!

Lo alcance en segundo y me miro con una sonrisa. Jugamos empujándonos y corrimos a toda velocidad de vuelta a la casa. No compartíamos momentos como estos juntos hacia ya muchos años!

Podíamos decir que con los Quileutes no habría problemas. En realidad los problemas eran otros: había merodeadores, nómadas o no en las cercanías. Y nosotros aun no habíamos cruzado su aroma o hubiéramos seguido el rastro.

Nuevamente reunión familiar en la casa, aunque esta vez solo éramos los Cullen. Todos se miraron preocupados ante las novedades, y a su vez tranquilos porque con los vecinos estábamos en paz.

Los Denali y Eleazar ingresaron a la estancia en ropa de caza, elegantes y bellos con los ojos mas dorados que nunca. Teníamos un momento relajado cuando Alice perdió su visión y algo de su equilibrio.

Jasper tomo a su mujer de la cintura mientras ella parecía estar absorta en algo y eso llego a mi mente con gran fuerza. La imagen era vertiginosa e inquietante. La paz parecía terminar. Ella volvió en si, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la mano de Jasper cuando me miro, alarmada.

- Ellos vienen Carlisle. Aro viene hacia aquí! Los otros también! –dijo Alice, alarmada. La automática respuesta de todos fue girar a mirar a Eleazar, quien mostraba la misma cara de asombro y preocupación que el resto.

-Juro que no tengo nada que ver con su repentina llegada.

-No? Es solo una gran casualidad, verdad? O tu no estas aquí en parte porque el te lo pidió? – dijo Bella, elevando la voz. Tome su mano para calmarla un poco. No era bueno que un neófito se alterara.

-Bella... es verdad! Puede ir cualquiera de ustedes a mi cuarto a buscar las hojas de mi informe. Aun no lo he terminado! – Jasper en segundos subió y bajo con las hojas en la mano, mostrando la evidencia.

-Pero existen los teléfonos, Eleazar! – cuestiono Bella, furiosa. Eso era algo irrefutable.

-No! Que Edward busque en mí... Juro que no he hecho nada. Es más! Si lo analizan, para que Aro este aquí, debió haber salido de Italia hace bastante! Tal vez, el ya estaba en camino cuando hablo conmigo...

Su voz se fue apagando y se congelo un segundo, girando sobre sus pies y mirando la claridad de la ventana. En su cabeza las ecuaciones no cerraban y era verdad. El no había hablado con Aro. Todo era un gran examen, inclusive para el. Una trampa para observar nuestra reacción y la de los Denali.

-Por que Aro querría ponerte a prueba, Eleazar? Creí que a pesar de todo, el lazo formado por el pasado era inquebrantable. Una cuestión de honor y respeto más allá de cualquier acuerdo.

-No lo se... Jamás he faltado a su confianza o a mis votos de confidencialidad! He aceptado este estúpido pedido para tratar de protegerlos... –e hizo un silencio breve girando sobre sus pies y mirándome a los ojos - Y el lo sabia! Sabía que yo aceptaría para cuidar que nadie los ensuciara. Y quiere verlo con sus propios ojos... Pero por que? Por que ahora?

Y los interrogantes seguían, pero la verdad era que Alice afirmaba que en dos días llegaría la comitiva. Debíamos estar preparados para lo peor. Y así y todo no sabia que podía ser lo peor... Morir?

Los ánimos estuvieron enardecidos por el resto del día, y el nerviosismo era obvio en el ambiente. Bella me pidió tiempo para nosotros así que dejamos un beso a los niños y quedaron bajo el cuidado de su abuela y de sus tías.

Volvimos a la cabaña a paso humano. Al cruzar la puerta, Bella observo el lugar como si estuviera despidiéndose. Acaricio las paredes y cada una de las cosas que adornaba el lugar. Subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la ventana que daba al exterior. En el mismo lugar donde se había parado la primera vez que llegamos casados a esta casa.

Elevo las manos y tapo su rostro para llorar desconsoladamente. Me acerque a ella y la abrace porque si hay algo que no podía soportar era verla sufrir. Giro sobre sus pies y se aferro a mí, recostando su rostro en mi pecho. Sus palabras sentidas y en susurros calaban lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-Por que, Edward? Por que nuestro sueño y nuestra felicidad siempre tienen que ser interrumpidos? Es que ya no hemos pagado suficiente precio por amarnos?

Y sin decir una palabra lo único que pude hacer fue zambullirme en su boca con furia y lleno de pasión. Mordí sus labios, su rosa boca que era mía, para llenarme de sensaciones, de su perfume... de su sabor.

Nos arroje en la cama y destroce su ropa. Ella entendió mi desesperación, mi voracidad por su contacto y me imito. Y así envueltos en la demente vorágine de tocarnos, de conectarnos piel contra piel, nos amamos con todo lo que teníamos y con todo lo que éramos.

Mis toques frenéticos sobre su cuerpo, sus gemidos y sus gritos provocados por mis embestidas devastadoras, por el toque de mis manos que estrujaban sus senos y sus muslos que me rodeaban enloquecedoramente... Toda la energía y la explosión de nuestro amor en su máxima expresión y elevados a la enésima potencia que se incineraban...Nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas que se consumían en este fuego... Solo eran un mínimo intento por apaciguar nuestra angustia y nuestra impotencia ante los tiempos que se aproximaban.

El orgasmo mutuo alcanzado entre respiraciones agitadas y gritos que mitigaban la indignación nos dejo caer abrazados sobre la cama, enredados todo lo que podíamos para recuperar el aliento innecesario pero que era parte de nuestra demostración de amor.

En total silencio, aferrados lo más fuerte que podíamos sin lastimarnos nos quedamos así por largo rato. El tiempo, que no tiene la menor importancia a lo largo de la inmortalidad, hoy contaba los segundos.

Volvimos a la amorosa calma de siempre enlazados y entre candidos besos. La noche avanzaba y la candidez se convirtió en pasión otra vez pero esta vez para hacer el amor con lentitud y con disfrute. Sin decirnos nada, y ante la incertidumbre, no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cuando volveríamos a tener un momento de intimidad.

Así que estos preciados momentos intentaban convertirse en adorados recuerdos para rememorar dentro de muchos siglos por delante o, tal vez, si teníamos otra oportunidad, para cuando volviéramos a encarnar al buscarnos y amarnos una vez mas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**El panorama en la Casa Cullen va tomando otros tonos: De las escenas tiernas pasamos a reclamos y discusiones en la familia. Se avecinan tiempos dificiles? Ustedes que creen? Los Vulturis finalmente vienen de forma que solo ellos saben hacerlo: haciendo que quienes los esperan desesperen...**_

_**Ahora... FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO!**_

_**Hoy en Argentina se celebra el dia del amigo y aqui estamos publicando un nuevo capitulo... A todos Ustedes que mas que amigos les podemos decir? GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.. Nunca nos cansaremos de decirles gracias.**_

_**Esta semana fue dificil. Estaban publicando nuestra primera historia en una pagina sin creditos y no querian retirarla, asi que este capi va dedicado a Patito de "El Club Anti-plagio" que nos aviso y nos ayudo. Lo agradecemos de corazon. Asi que este capitulo va dedicado a ella. Gracias Patito!**_

_**Bueno, les dejamos un gran abrazo, que tengan un gran finde y si Dios quiere, nos leemos el viernes proximo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	29. CAPITULO28 EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.28 – EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN<strong>

**.**

Alice POV

.

El ambiente en la casa era tenso. Bella se había llevado a Edward aunque ambos deseaban estar solos. Lo entendía. Eso me hacia recapacitar sobre el poco tiempo que Jasper y yo compartimos solos últimamente.

Los niños habían quedado bajo nuestro cuidado, pero básicamente eran Esme y Rosalie quienes lidiaban con ellos. Me gustaba estar con mis sobrinos y ahora que caminaban lograban que todos anduviéramos tras ellos, lo que los divertía enormemente.

Adoraba pasar un rato con Renesmee porque me transmitía sus visiones en imagen y con inocencia. Era una niña muy dulce! Pero Tony era travieso y le gustaba jugar con mi don. Hacia que viera cosas y luego las bloqueaba, dándome temibles dolores de cabeza. Ese niño un día sabría lo que significaba recibir un castigo de mi parte!

Era mi momento de relax dedicándome a acomodar detalles en la casa, mientras los demás estaban aquí y allá, cada uno en su propia burbuja. Me dirigía a dejar flores frescas sobre la mesa baja del living cuando sentí que el florero resbalaba de mis manos y se hacia añicos contra el piso.

El vértigo de las imágenes invadía mi cabeza dejándome en trance y dándome la típica y contradictoria sensación de flotar en caída libre en el más profundo de los precipicios.

Veía un barco en altamar durante la noche y un hombre siendo atacado en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre. Cada uno sostenía una parte de su cuerpo: brazos, piernas, cuello... y sorbían de el hasta que su piel se volvía cetrina y sus ojos vidriosos. De esa visión velozmente cambiaba a otra que me llevaba vertiginosamente a unos ojos rojos que se entrecerraban fieramente mientras hablaban por teléfono. Una mano blanca y delgada con un enorme anillo de plata con una "V" labrada señalaba un mapa: "Forks", leí claramente.

Lo siguiente eran Edward y Bella corriendo a toda velocidad entre la oscuridad del bosque, como si algo los persiguiera. Y a continuación, la imagen clara y nítida de hombres encapuchados de vestimentas oscuras y largas capas que se descubrían entre las luces del amanecer, rodeando nuestra casa. En segundos los veía correr a toda velocidad y transpasar de un salto las ventanas mientras Bella gritaba "No", al igual que yo, a todo pulmón.

La visión me devolvió a la realidad de la misma manera en que llego, con la diferencia que encontré que unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura, sosteniéndome. Y lo único que pude atinar a hacer es a gritar: Carlisle! Ellos vienen!

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

Salir de la cama y del conmovedor abrazo que nos mantenía en contacto nos valió todo un esfuerzo. Pero debíamos enfrentar lo inevitable y volver a la mansión. De ahora en más, no estaríamos separados de nuestros niños ni de nuestra familia por nada del mundo. Afirmaríamos aun mas esta verdadera cofradía donde nuestro lazo mas firme era el amor que nos teníamos todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Nos bañamos y vestimos para luego cubrir en la casa absolutamente todo con mantas y sabanas. Alice, siempre previsora y sabiendo que algún día deberíamos irnos de aquí, la había equipado con lo necesario en caso que tuviéramos que dejarla atrás. Pero nunca pensamos que seria tan pronto.

Tal vez nos estábamos adelantando. Tal vez en una semana nosotros mismos las quitáramos... O tal vez, en años, otros llegarían hasta aquí y se apropiarían de ella. Solo esperaba que si algún día era ocupada por alguien que no fuéramos nosotros, hiciera honor al amor que quedaba impregnado en estas paredes.

Salimos al bosque para volver siendo aun de noche. No había luna y ello hacia que el bosque se viera más lóbrego que nunca. Caminamos a paso humano, Bella aferrada a mi cintura y yo a la suya inspirando los aromas del bosque. Serian varios días de encierro así que trataríamos de disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Como esta tu sed? – pregunte acariciando su cabello.

-Seria mejor que cazáramos... No estaría de más.

Nos lanzamos a toda velocidad en busca de presas y las hallamos fácilmente. Un rastro en firme nos llevaba montañas arriba por un par de pumas. Los alcanzamos cerca de una cueva y aunque nos hicieron frente acabamos con ellos rápidamente. Una hembra y un macho... Lo sentía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro bienestar.

Al borde del peñasco, la noche estrellada era nuestro testigo y la vista del bosque negro solo nos mostraba la ruta a seguir. Saltamos desde el borde del risco y nos adentramos en el bosque encontrando en nuestro camino de regreso a unos venados. Fuimos por ellos y sentimos que ya habíamos tomado más que suficiente.

Cuando estábamos acercándonos al gran río, el hedor de los lobos nos invadió y provoco que nos alertáramos. Me sorprendió una voz en la penumbra que llegaba solo a mis pensamientos. Me detuve haciendo gesto a Bella que no dijera una palabra, cubriéndola tras de mi.

-_Edward, soy Sam... No se como, pero se que puedes entender lo que cruza en mi cabeza. Escucha atentamente y no me respondas. No es seguro! Debo advertirte que hay fríos en el bosque. Han sido muy cuidadosos cubriendo su rastro y su olor. Estoy seguro que no los has detectado, de lo contrario no estarían ustedes dos solos aquí. Pero te aseguro que son seis. Al menos son los que hemos descubierto. Billy me dijo que si cruzaba alguno de ustedes los alertara. Avisa a tu padre y a los demás. Vayan con cuidado! Nosotros cubriremos su retirada._

-Gracias Sam! – Bella me miro e hizo gesto de no comprender.

-Edward...

-Debemos volver a casa ahora mismo!

Corrimos todo lo veloces que podíamos y al llegar, encontramos a mi padre aguardándonos en la puerta

-Carlisle, parece que hay 6 de los nuestros en el bosque.- y sentí a Bella sorprenderse y tomar mi mano.

-Alice los vio volver... Esto no me gusta Edward!

-Serán ellos?

-Si y lo sabremos mas pronto de lo que nos gustaría! En su visión, Alice vio llegar Vulturis de la guardia a rodearnos.

-Cuando?

-Mañana... – y pasmado pregunte nuevamente

-Pero Alice dijo que Aro vendría en dos días! Como?

-Si... ella vio llegar a Aro, pero ahora ve también a alguien más.

Entramos a la casa y todos estaban en guardia. Bella corrió escaleras arriba para salvaguardar a los niños. Los demás nos repartimos, apostándonos cada uno de nosotros en una ventana con miras al exterior a lo largo de toda la casa. Yo también lo hice pero en el cuarto de mis hijos. Estaría con Bella y con ellos sin importar nada. Nadie tocaría a mi familia!

El día llegaba entre luces púrpuras y rosadas. La voz de alerta llego primero desde la planta baja a cargo de Eleazar, luego fue Rosalie, Alice y Esme, y por ultimo fui yo.

Al frente de la casa, a una distancia de unos 20 metros dos figuras envueltas en sus capas oscuras parecieron emerger de la nada. Del lado Oeste, una, del Este otra y al fondo de la casa dos mas. Ahí estaban nuestros 6 merodeadores, los fríos a los que se refería Sam.

Cuando la luz del sol se elevo por encima de los árboles, los cuerpos grises formaron largas sombras que se proyectaron sobre el frente de la casa. Podía ver en la cabeza de todos como observaban cuidadosamente a nuestros centinelas.

Parecieron estar conectados y al mismo tiempo se deshicieron de sus capuchas para que los viéramos. Al frente se encontraban Alec y Jane, y sobre mi lado Félix, quien inclino su cabeza al verme. No entendía por que no podía ver sus pensamientos.

Al otro lado de la casa, un hombre alto, rubio y joven, que me recordó a Dimitri, pero sin su aire altanero, también observaba la casa. Al fondo, se encontraban una mujer rubia de grandes ojos y muy bella. Junto a ella otro hombre alto, de cabello frondoso y oscuro, con piel trigueña. Sus ojos no eran rojos y su corazón latía... Eso llamo mi atención. Pero asimismo, lucia uniforme de la guardia. Era un total desconcierto!

La luz del día comenzó a cambiar y de a poco comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo. Me sentí extraño y la conexión con la mente de los demás se disolvió. Baje la cabeza con una sensación de mareo y Bella tomo mi mano. Escuche como ella decía "No entraran aquí... No lo harán!". Entonces recobre mi compostura.

Por la ventana pude observar como una espesa niebla rodeaba la casa pero que se detenía a unos 5 metros de ella, como formando un perímetro. La conexión con la mente de los demás volvió a mí. A los minutos, la niebla desaparecía y la luz del día volvía a ser normal, aunque las nubes cargadas de lluvia y frío era lo que realmente podía apreciarse.

Vi a Félix volver a subirse la capucha y retroceder unos pasos. Sentí a mi padre llamándome en su mente. Mire a Bella, quien retenía a los niños en su cuna, bese su frente y baje saltando la baranda de la escalera.

Salimos a la galería del frente Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper, Garret, Emmet y yo. En segundos todos los guardias se formaban en línea pero manteniendo una gran distancia de nosotros. Jane sonrió burlonamente y pronuncio una pregunta que salio de su boca, en una mueca burlona .

-Aun sigue vigente la garantía que nos diste hace un año, Carlisle?

Y el recuerdo de que mi padre había puesto su vida en garantía con la promesa de que Bella seria convertida y que respetaría sus leyes llego a mi cabeza. Maldita perra!

-Sabes de sobra que si, Jane! – respondió el serenamente e inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo.

Luego de eso desaparecieron de la misma forma en que habían aparecido. A partir de ese momento, la guardia se intensifico y ya nadie dejo sus puestos. Pregunte a mi padre por los visitantes, ya que no conocía a tres de ellos y no pude ver en sus mentes. Papa me dijo que la mujer era Renata, la custodia de Aro; el hombre rubio era Santiago pero que no conocía al otro joven. Y que tampoco entendía como era parte de la guardia al no parecer uno de nosotros.

Me dirigí a Eleazar y le pregunte que significaba el que hubiera venido y actuado de esta forma. El solo pudo responder: "Vinieron a reconocer el terreno"

Al instante escuche quejarse a Renesmee y llamarme, por lo que subí a la habitación en un segundo. Su hermano le aferraba la mano y ella parecía querer soltarse. En su cabecita, veía la escena de los centinelas rodeándonos lúgubres. Tony reproducía mis visiones a Renesmee para tenerla informada y eso parecía darle miedo.

-Tony no hagas eso con tu hermana! No debes asustarla! Compórtate!

-Si, papi! – contesto el pequeño soltándola y bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Me acerque a la cuna y lo tome. Bella ya había tomado a Renesmee.

-Hijo, estamos en problemas y es importante que nos ayudes. Debemos proteger la casa! Se obediente! – el asintió y señalo a Bella

-Mami! – sonrió y siguió señalándola.

-Si, Mami! – y me dio que pensar – Tony... Mami puede proteger la casa? – y el asintió. - Como? Como Mami puede proteger la casa, Tony?

Y el en mi cabeza puso la imagen de alguien que veía la mansión desde lejos. El si había podido entrar en la mente de uno de ellos. La imagen provenía desde el fondo de la casa, y la bruma que se extendía por el suelo parecía querer trepar por una barrera invisible, que le impedía avanzar. Eso era el escudo del que Eleazar hablaba? Bella había podido protegernos sin saberlo?

-Amor, recuerdas si sentiste algo diferente cuando viste a la guardia? – Bella abrazaba amorosamente a Renesmee que se refugiaba en sus brazos.

-Miedo, Edward! Miedo por nuestros pequeños, por ti... Y una furia atroz!

-Entiendo, pero piensa detenidamente, Bella. Que hacías cuando eso? – ella me miro, luego observo la cuna.

-Vi a Félix y a mi mente llego la visión de las distintas ventanas de la casa. Estábamos rodeados, verdad? – y asentí. Asumía que era Tony quien ponía esas imágenes en la cabeza de su madre.

-Seguramente fue Tony tomando las imágenes de mi cabeza. Y luego?

-Estaba furiosa! Y los odie por ponernos en esta angustia y tenia tanto calor! Lo único que podía pensar era: No entraran aquí... No lo harán! - Me acerque y la bese. Sonreí y apoye mi frente en la suya. Y volví a ver la escena del exterior que Tony me había mostrado.

-Ves eso?

-Tony me esta mostrando...

-Fuiste tu, amor! Tú no dejaste que la bruma entrara!

-Pero como... hice... eso?

-Eleazar hablo de un escudo. Obviamente lo activaste cuando nos viste rodeados. Y yo escuche tu pensamiento... Eso me hizo salir de lo que me estuviera afectando.

-Oh, Edward, debemos saber como hacer que esto funcione cuando lo necesitemos. Es importante. Como haremos?

-No lo se... Pero hablaremos con Eleazar.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

.

La única vez que había visto este tipo de "visitas" en los Vulturis, había estado entre sus filas. Hacia cientos de años ya de eso. Fue cuando Aro me propuso que me uniera a la guardia y después de presenciarlo no acepte. No concebía este terrorismo psicológico que ejercían sobre sus presas, para luego matarlos sin vacilar. Pero estar del otro lado se sintió diferente. Como saber también lo que son capaces de hacer.

Toda la situación había sido atemorizante y podía verlo en los rostros de los míos. Rosalie se abrazaba a Emmet, mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Jasper abrazaba a Alice y acariciaba su rostro mientras se observaban a los ojos. Garret sostenía con ambos brazos a Kate y a su cuñada Tanya. En el sofá, Carmen y Esme, tomadas de la mano esperaban por nosotros. Toda la conmoción había barrido nuestro espíritu. Pero eso debía cambiar por nuestro bien.

-Eleazar, que podemos esperar después de esto?

-Nada bueno, amigo mío! – y camino hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a su mujer y tomar su mano. Hice lo mismo para acompañar a Esme.

-Entiendes lo que ha sucedido? Lo he visto antes. Por que no atacaron?

-Carlisle, ellos lo hicieron pero fueron repelidos! – y sus palabras hicieron que todos pusieran atención. Se acercaron a nosotros para escuchar.

-Repelidos?

-La niebla, la oscuridad... Imagino que empezaron a sentirse extraños, incongruentes

-Si – dijo Emmet – como si no supiera donde estaba parado. Me sentí sin fuerzas.

-Eso es Alec. Ese es su don: nublar el enemigo ayudando al resto en lograr el objetivo

-Pero entonces que fue lo que hizo que no entraran? – pregunto Jasper

-Bella – respondió Edward mientras bajaba la escalera con Tony en brazos, seguido por Bella y Renesmee.

-Tu escudo será algo sin precedentes, Bella. Te lo aseguro! – dijo Eleazar.

-Como sabes que fue ella, Edward? Pudiste sentirlo, Bella? – pregunto Rosalie.

-No, la verdad que no! – Bella parecía desconcertada – Lo único que puedo decir es que estaba furiosa y que en lo único que pensé fue en que ellos no entraran.

-Además, Tony me lo mostró. Parece que el podía entrar en la mente de uno de los guardianes y ver actuar el escudo a través de sus ojos.

Todos exclamaron asombrados felicitando a Tony que comprendía feliz los elogios. Eleazar sonrió satisfecho y yo temí. Aro intentaría fagocitarnos o destruirnos ante tanto poder. Lo conocía bien: envidiaría que mis nietos no fueran suyos. Y temía por Edward y Bella también. Jane me lo había dejado en claro. Mi vida ya no valía nada pero por lo menos intentaría que el resto pudiera seguir adelante. Ahora quedaba esperar... aunque no tenia muy en claro que.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

Odie los pensamientos de Carlisle. No permitiría que estos buitres le hicieran daño pero lo peor era que el parecía haberse dado por vencido. Su instinto paternal podría llegar a su máxima expresión al punto de sacrificarse a si mismo por nosotros. Por supuesto que no lo permitiría. Bajo ningún concepto!

El día transcurrió sin novedades pero con inquietud. Después de la breve charla, todos volvieron a los puestos de guardia en las ventanas. Éramos 13 vampiros adultos para custodiarlas.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y nuevamente al amanecer como si nada. Abrazados y en la mecedora, custodiamos el sueño de nuestros niños una vez más. Me costaba pensar o idear estrategias. Ojala pudiera salir a observar como vigía. Pero no podía salir a los techos. A menos...

-Bella, voy a salir.

-Que? No!

-Amor, solo subiré al techo para hacer de vigía un momento, nada mas!

-No... NO! Por favor, no vayas!

-Bella... – me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos. Los niños que aun dormían se removieron en la cuna. – Nada me va a pasar! Saldré por una de las ventanas del tercer piso a ver si diviso algo. Eso es todo! – su expresión triste me atravesaba

-Te doy 10 minutos y si no estas aquí de vuelta pediré a los chicos que vayan por ti.

-No será necesarios – nos encontramos en un beso dulce pero necesitado y la solté para salir resuelto del cuarto.

Ya en el tercer piso entre en la bohardilla y me reí de lo que había allí. Baúles y maniquíes con miriñaques, libros y muñecas de porcelana. A Renesmee le gustara entrar aquí a buscar cosas para disfrazarse cuando haya crecido un poco más.

Me acerque a la lucarna mas próxima e intente abrir su oxidado y enmohecido tirador para salir al exterior. La brisa fría me golpeo gratamente. La temperatura parecía bajar y mi olfato decía que era muy probable que nevara pronto. Parece que el invierno empezaría antes de tiempo.

El fuerte viento hacia flamear mi camisa. Camine hacia la parte mas alta del techo y no veía mas que árboles y las montañas de fondo. Cerré los ojos para entregarme a mis sentidos. Me concentre en mis oídos, para ver si me acercaban algo mas en concreto: aves volando, algún animalito cavando, agua corriendo y... Si, ahí estaba! Dos motores de auto lejos, muy lejos. Por el sonido debían ser autos grandes y parecía acercarse. Baje y volví a cerrar para correr escaleras abajo. Sabia que Bella estaría escuchando.

-Escuchen todos: Autos se acercan. Se escuchaban lejos pero no son los típicos camiones o los Ford de por aquí. Pienso que son ellos.

Alice se concentro en un punto y un viaje vertiginoso de segundos se realizo en su mente. Veía a dos autos Packar Súper 8 negros estacionados frente a la casa y a Aro bajar de uno de ellos. Al volver en si, solo me miro y asintió verificando mi hipótesis.

-Tienes idea de en cuanto tiempo podrán llegar? – Pregunto Carlisle

-Dos horas como mucho – dijo Alice quedamente.

Camine lentamente hasta el cuarto de los niños y Bella me miraba algo triste. Me acerque para abrazarla y llevarla junto a los niños a la alfombra, pues ya habían despertado.

-Papi, estas triste? – pregunto Renesmee y apoyaba su manito en mi para mostrarme mi cara y la de su madre.

-No, hija. Solo estoy preocupado! – Tony inclino la cabeza y Bella sonrió acariciándole la mejilla

-Yo también te amo mi vida! Como amo a Renesmee y a tu padre. Ustedes son mi vida!

Un inquietante silencio nos rodeo mientras los cuatro nos abrazábamos amorosos. La burbuja de siempre no se formo esta vez y eso era bueno. Tal vez Tony recordaba que debía ser algo mantenido en secreto.

Nos quedamos así largo rato, hasta que los motores de los autos ya eran audibles. Seguramente estarían acercándose a la vereda que los llevaría a la casa.

Bella toco mi rostro y nos quedamos perdidos uno en la mirada del otro. Ya no quedaban palabras ni gestos por dar. Solo este enorme amor que dominaba nuestras vidas.

Los autos se detuvieron y creí conveniente asomarme a la ventana. No tenia buena visual desde este punto, pero no quería dejar a Bella ni a mis hijos. Escucharía atentamente: Puertas abrirse, 7 pares de pies apearse y moverse sobre el pedregullo de la entrada. Algunos se detuvieron, otros se alejaron, pero pasos firmes se acercaron a la galería. Busque en la mente de mi padre para ver mejor que ocurría

Aro se movía resuelto, con Renata siguiendo sus pasos. Detrás Alec, Jane y Félix, y en una tercera línea estaban Santiago y el guardia desconocido.

-Mi queridísimo Carlisle! Que gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo – se acerco a mi padre y lo abrazo.

Cuando eso ocurrió una película ultraveloz se formo en su mente desde el momento en que nosotros nos casamos hasta hoy. Todo obra de Aro que miraba en la mente de mi padre todo lo acontecido. Pude ver como Aro se detuvo en mis hijos. Y también como Carlisle pareció detenerse en lo que sucedió ayer: en el ataque de Alec y las palabras de Jane.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo! Por favor, deja eso de lado. Tú sabes como son los niños... Traviesos y crueles! Nunca tuvieron intención de hacer nada en vuestra contra

-Pues no pareció así. – la voz de Eleazar se alzo en medio del silencio

-Eleazar! Camarada! – y se acerco también a saludarlo. Pero Eleazar no se movió un ápice, solo extendió su mano.

-Ve lo que has venido a buscar – Aro cambio su cara y tomo su mano entre las suyas para buscar en el

-Vaya, vaya! Esto es mucho más interesante de lo que yo creía. Ibas a contarme todo esto en tu carta, Eleazar? –su tono era irritante, al igual que su pregunta

-Sabes perfectamente que si. – respondió secamente reteniendo su mirada.

-Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso! Entonces por que estas tan molesto, Eleazar?

-Entremos a la casa, creo que es importante dejar los juegos de lado. Me parece totalmente innecesario. Nos conocemos demasiado como para jugar a esto. No te parece, Aro? – y el asintió con una sonrisa. Era un cínico.

Carlisle emprendió el ingreso a la mansión, luego Eleazar y tras el, Aro seguido por Renata y el desconocido. Aquí si podía ver en su cabeza y encontraba en ella preocupación. Estaba en total desacuerdo con la situación que se vivía. Encontré un bello paisaje de bosques y montañas nevadas pero que no era Forks. También se veía un hermoso lago de aguas azules, y un cielo claro y limpio como pocos. Extrañaba su tierra que parecía lejana. No había maldad en el pero si nerviosismo. No le gustaba estar aquí y presionarnos. Ya empezaba a simpatizarme.

Se acomodaron en los sofás, Renata y el muchacho tras Aro; Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie tras Carlisle en abanico para cubrir mas puntos.

-Bien Aro, a que debemos el honor de tu visita? – pregunto Carlisle serenamente.

-Pues te diré que estoy muy feliz que finalmente tu hijo haya convertido a la humana. Ella se veía muy hermosa en la foto que me enviaste en su momento pero imagino que ahora lo es aun más.

-Bella parece haber estado destinada a convertirse en vampiro. Ella ha asumido esta vida con mucha facilidad para alegría de todos nosotros y especialmente de Edward.

-Podría conocerlos?

En el piso superior mi concentración se quebró al escuchar su pregunta. Mire a Bella que no supo entender y de pronto asintió. Tony y su forma de espiarnos la ponía al tanto de la conversación de su abuelo con el visitante. Eleazar tenía razón: este niño nos daría dolores de cabeza!

-_Tony, debes comportarte frente a los visitantes. No uses tus dones ni formes el escudo entre los cuatro. Eso debe quedar oculto en nosotros. Ellos no deben saberlo, hijo! Es muy importante! Tu madre y Renesmee deben saberlo también Ni tu ni Renesmee deben tocar a Aro!._ – pensé para el. Tony asintió y tomo a Renesmee de la mano y miro a su madre. Ellas también me miraron y asintieron.

Por un segundo recapacite y evalué que vería Aro: una pareja joven de vampiros enamorados y dos niños que parecían tener aproximadamente dos años, con nuestra clásica palidez pero con ojos y temperatura humanas, y un par de corazones latientes. Pero como había otro corazón latiente junto a el no temí bajar con ellos.

Con los niños en brazos nos paramos frente a la puerta y antes de salir tome la mano de Bella. Me acerque a su oído y solo murmure: "Te amo" a lo que me respondió con un beso.

Bajamos la escalera con los ojos de todos ellos clavados en nosotros. Podía ver como Aro expectante mostraba cierta ansiedad por nosotros. Llegamos frente a el y nos mantuvimos distantes. Trataría de evitar que nos tocara.

Renesmee apoyo su mano en mi hombro: "_Papi este señor es malo, no es verdad? Es la razón por la que Mami esta rara?_". Solo la mire, asentí y acaricie su mejilla.

-Edward, vaya que es un gusto conocerte. Y Bella... Las fotografías no te hacen justicia, niña! Y es verdad lo que me ha dicho Carlisle, nuestra especie realmente te sienta.

-Muchas gracias! – dijo Bella sosteniéndole la mirada. Ella siempre me sorprendía. Le hacia frente a las situaciones no importaba cuan graves fueran.

-Tus ojos ya no son tan intensos, imagino que aceptas el estilo de vida de tu esposo. Pero sabes que puedes optar, verdad? – y eso me molesto. No debía perder la paciencia.

-Mi libertad es la que me trajo hasta aquí. Nada en mi vida es al azar, siempre ha sido una elección... Especialmente desde el mismo momento en que conocí a mi esposo. – Aro levanto una ceja y asintió sorprendido y complacido por su respuesta.

-Carlisle me ha contado que Edward no puede leer tu mente y eso es interesante. Lo mismo que hayas podido engendrar y traer a la vida a dos híbridos. Hace mucho que no sabíamos de tal evento! Siempre son... apasionantes sus dones! Nahuel, aquí junto a mi, también es un hibrido al igual que tus hijos. – y el muchacho sonrió e inclino su cabeza ante nosotros.

En su mente podía ver su fascinación por Bella, cosa que me desagradaba. Pero todavía no podía determinar cual era su verdadero interés en ella. Bella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante su saludo.

-...Veo que los niños crecen rápido. Siguen el mismo patrón típico de los de su tipo. Recuerdo a Nahuel que bien se desarrollo. Solo en siete años ya era un joven adulto. Lo hemos ayudado en toda su formación, su educación. Como verán, no deben preocuparse por nada.

-No entiendo, Aro. No comprendo a que te refieres.- dijo Carlisle.

-Oh, creí que estaba mas que claro! Después que la guardia confirmara los corazones latientes en la casa y que ustedes salieran con bien de la "travesura" de Jane y Alec, estime que era obvio cual seria nuestro curso de acción! Tanto Carlisle como Eleazar saben que nosotros procuramos no solo mantener el orden en nuestro mundo, sino la continuidad de nuestra permanencia en el anonimato y la seguridad de todos.

-Aro... Sin tanto preámbulo, por favor! No preguntaríamos si no ignoráramos tus intenciones – enuncio Eleazar. Para entonces, toda la familia se encontraba en el salón diseminada en las entradas esperando el desenlace de tantas palabrerío.

-Pues que nos llevaremos a los niños a Volterra... Que mas! Ellos deben desarrollar sus dones y su educación. Aquí no cuentan con lo necesario para ello! – proclamo con una sonrisa.

Con una mano tuve que retener a Bella que aun llevaba a nuestra hija en brazos, mientras Tony me miraba enojado y preguntándome si podíamos irnos ya de aquí... Mi desconcierto era tal que no sabia como actuar. La sala era un total hervidero.

Todos estaban indignados y las palabrotas que Emmet rugía en su cabeza inundaban mi mente impidiéndome todavía mas poder contener en algo la situación. La más sufriente de todas era mi madre. Vi que Esme lloraba y se aferraba a Carmen cuya indignación era aun mayor a su tristeza.

-No puedes aspirar a tal cosa! Desde cuando hacen esto, Aro? Jamás... – preguntaba Carlisle que estaba azorado ante al planteo.

-Carlisle, viejo amigo... No estuviste tanto tiempo con nosotros y Nahuel llego cuando tú ya te habías ido. Su situación fue totalmente diferente. Su padre era un sádico que adoraba embarazar humanas después de disfrutar de ciertos "gustos" con ellas. Y su madre murió cuando el nació bajo sus propias manos. No lo íbamos a dejar solo en el medio de la Patagonia, verdad? Con Ellos será diferente: podrán visitarlos...

-JAMAS! –Grito Bella- NO PERMITIRE QUE TE LLEVES A NUESTROS HIJOS! ANTES MUERTA! – Aro inclino la cabeza sobre un lado mirándola condescendientemente. Suspiro profundamente para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Bella... no es necesario el drama! Por favor! Dime... – y se inclino apoyándose en una de sus rodillas – Los amas?

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida! – respondió ella. Trate de bajarle el tono a la discusión.

-Por supuesto amamos a nuestros hijos, Aro! Ellos representan en carne y hueso nuestro amor. Son nuestro legado... Nuestra familia! Como puedes esperar que no reaccionemos? Y que tiene que ver eso con que quieras llevártelos? – dije duramente. Tony fruncía el ceño en obvio entendimiento de lo que ocurría. Renesmee lagrimeaba abrazada a su madre fuertemente.

-Pues si ese amor es verdadero... No querrías lo mejor para ellos? La vida te ha dado la inusual y maravillosa bendición de ser padre, Edward. Son pocos los vampiros que gozan de tal lujo a lo largo de la historia. No seria maravilloso que tus hijos, además de tu amor y el de su madre, reciban la mejor educación que hay en la tierra para alguien como ellos?

-Como lo mejor para ellos puede ser lejos nuestro? Nosotros somos sus padres! Y justamente, porque fuimos bendecidos con ellos no estamos dispuestos a que los alejes de nosotros. No lo aceptamos!– dije firmemente y atraje sobre mi flanco a Bella que sentía que estaba en ebullición. Si su mirada hubiera sido un arma capaz de destruir a Aro, el ya estaría muerto.- Hemos luchado contra todos los obstáculos que se nos han presentado para llegar a ser esta familia. Escapa a toda lógica y a toda razón el que quieran lastimarnos así. Por que desean hacernos daño?

Nuestro Príncipe noto la locura en los ojos de mi esposa y nuestra indestructible determinación. Pisábamos una línea muy delgada aquí y no sabia en que podía terminar. Aro con un simple movimiento observo a todos los que había en la habitación. Furia y descrédito era lo único que encontraba en los muchos ojos dorados que lo observaban atentos.

Renata ya había apoyado la mano en su hombro atenta a cualquier ataque y la expresión serena de Nahuel se había perdido. Jane había entrado en la habitación y estaba atenta al gesto de su maestro para empezar a ejercer su don sobre quien le indicara. Y en las ventanas prontos a dar el perfecto salto que las atravesara estaban Alec, Santiago y Félix, que por lo que veía en su mente, tampoco le gustaba lo que ocurría.

Aro bajo la mirada y cruzo las manos. Evaluaba una alternativa tan descabellada como la anterior. Pero parecía ser la que nos llevaría por el mejor camino a todos.

-Por favor, nunca nada mas lejos de mi intención que hacerles daño, Edward! No he venido hasta aquí ni viajado tanto para convertir esto en una masacre. Si, debo reconocer que soy dramático y radical... Pero conozco a tu padre hace cientos de años. Hacerles daño!

-Por momentos te desconozco, Aro! Creí que nuestra amistad era legítima y sincera. Nunca pensé que intentarías separar a nuestra familia! Nunca hemos hecho nada en vuestra contra, además de ser algo que nunca estuvo entre nuestras prioridades. Creo es justo que terminemos de una vez con esta situación! – enuncio Carlisle. Mi padre de pie había dado un paso al frente y demandaba soluciones.

-Mmm... Bueno entonces tengo otra propuesta para hacerles. Pero como familia deberán estar todos de acuerdo. No se si debo contar en el plan a los tuyos, Eleazar...

-Nosotros tenemos nuestro hogar, Aro. Y lo sabes! Como sabes también que los Cullen son familia para nosotros. Deja ya los rodeos, por favor!

-Ante todo, perdona si te puse en una posición comprometida, pero debía saber las verdaderas intenciones de los Cullen y si aun contaba con tu lealtad. Lo agradezco!

-Me conoces demasiado y sabes cuales son mis principios. Eso estuvo de más, pero aceptare tu disculpa – y ambos hombres se inclinaron serenamente, en un saludo amable. Mientras Bella estaba más que inquieta y yo ya no podía contenerme.

-Bueno, ahora a lo nuestro. Nosotros tenemos una bella propiedad en la Umbría, cerca de Volterra. La "Casa del Leone" es una finca rodeada de bosque que dispone de varios edificios que están sin ocupantes en este momento. Un lugar muy bello. Por que no viajan todos y se quedan allí por unos años?

El planteo era inverosímil! Pasábamos de ser los próximos desmembrados a los nuevos integrantes de Volterra. No me gustaba. Todos nos mirábamos entre si, asombrados y desconfiados. Bella, tensa como un tambor, no logro contenerse

-Cuales son los términos? – Aro la miro y rió, divertido.

-Edward, debo felicitarte por la compañera que has elegido para tu vida: valiente y aguerrida. Digna de ser una Cullen! – y siguió riendo.

-No veo la razón de que sea tan divertido. – objeto Bella.

-Mi queridísima señora: no hay términos. Lo enunciare con formalidad: La Cúpula Vulturi invita a todo el aquelarre Cullen a pasar una temporada de educación y entrenamiento en la Umbria. Son libres de irse cuando gusten. Pero les prometo que tenemos programas educativos, de entrenamiento y culturales para todos! Ustedes allí podrán continuar con su "estilo de vida" mientras Bella y los niños desarrollan sus dones. E imagino que los demás también podrán enriquecer los suyos.

-Que sucederá si ellos no desean ingresar a la guardia Vulturi, Aro?

-Mi querido hermano, nadie se queda con nosotros contra su voluntad. Tú eres prueba de ello! Tendrán mucho tiempo para tomar ese tipo de decisiones y te vuelvo a repetir, no hay condiciones. – sonrió esperando una respuesta.

Bella levanto su mirada buscando la mía y se la sostuve. Ojala pudiera saber que piensa. Los niños nos miran alternadamente, también esperando una respuesta. Entonces, todos giramos y miramos a Alice.

La pequeña duende, que había llegado a nuestras vidas de manera tan inusitada se encontraba en un trance sereno. Y antes de abrir los ojos sonrió placidamente para luego mirarnos, y asentir con seguridad aferrándose a Jasper.

Carlisle empieza a buscar aprobación en nuestras miradas: Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Esme y nosotros por supuesto. Bella recostó su frente en mi hombro, en pos de ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos al superar un momento de tanta tensión. Aro sonríe y apoyando las manos en los brazos del sillón se pone de pie, ceremonioso.

-Eso es un si?

-Así parece, Aro. Todos iremos. Cuento con tu palabra de honor sobre lo que has dicho. – extendió su mano y Aro la tomo con energía.

-Es un trato, mi amigo! Y así tendré oportunidad de terminar esa partida de ajedrez que empezamos en tu última visita allí. Parece mentira que haya pasado ya un siglo!

Bella se abrazo a mi y entre los cuatro no queríamos soltarnos. Los ánimos empezaron a fluir y el ambiente a relajarse. Jasper también estaba haciendo su magia para que eso ocurriera con mayor velocidad.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Junto a la ventana, ignorante de todo peligro y oculto entre los matorrales del jardín, unos ojos muy negros lloraban tristemente por nuestra partida: los ojos de Jacob Black

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD - FIN DE LIBRO 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Que les ha parecido hasta aqui? Sorprendidos? Decepcionados... Aqui termina el libro 2, lo que no quiere decir que termine la historia! Ya estamos trabajando en prolongarla mas en un libro 3. Pero no les podemos decir mas! Asi y todo esperamos que les guste esta entrega.**_

_**Esta ha sido una semana dificil para ambas, y lo unico que vamos a decir es que estamos tristes, mentiras o no, tristes. Y ni una palabra mas**_

_**Queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han dejado sus reviews, sus comentarios, sus alertas... No solo en esta historia sino en la primera parte "Eterna Noche" y en Seras tu... Siempre. Nunca nos cansaremos desde el fondo de nuestro corazon a decirles GRACIAS!**_

_**Estas sinceras Twilighters, con el corazon en la mano y abrigadas que ni se nos ven los ojos, les deseamos un gran fin de semana. **_

_**Besos y abrazos desde el helado Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	30. CAPITULO29EPILOGO: CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

**CAP.29 – CAMBIO DE ESCENARIO**

**.**

Edward POV

.

Después de semejante momento de tensión, decidimos salir a caminar con los niños. Subimos a su cuarto y los abrigamos bien, dispuestos a llevarlos al bosque por primera vez antes que comenzara a nevar. Pero yo también quería ayudar a despedirnos, especialmente de Jacob.

En mi memoria quedo impresa la imagen de sus lágrimas y no solo eso, lo mucho que se arriesgo al venir a la casa en semejante situación. Su vida estuvo en peligro e imagino que fue más allá de su curiosidad. Empezaba a entender que este muchacho, este adolescente en ciernes, estaba cautivo de mi Renesmee.

Aun me costaba asimilar por momentos que tenía una hija, como podía asimilar que ya tenía un pretendiente? Y a eso sumarle que ella también estaba fascinada con el. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Bella sobre esto, pero debería hacerlo.

Así que con los niños listos, cargamos una mochila con algunas cosas de ellos por las dudas, unos biberones y salimos a caminar.

Félix nos esperaba afuera y nos sonrió al vernos. Note que realmente le agradábamos y sobre todo, se alegraba de ver a Bella pues le tenía una gran admiración. No conocía la historia de Félix y desconocía porque tenía este afecto hacia ella

-Edward, Bella... Me alegra mucho verlos. Realmente Aro tiene razón. Te sienta el cambio! – y sonrió. En un hombre de su porte y su ferocidad era extraño un gesto de tal calidez.

-Gracias, Félix! Yo también estoy muy feliz. Y en parte te lo debo. Jessica podía haber acabado conmigo y sin embargo tú ayudaste.

-Solo cumplí con mis ordenes! – y le guiño un ojo cómplice. Solo pude reír y Tony también lo hizo. Así que me dispuse a hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.

-Félix, te presento a nuestros hijos: El es Anthony y ella es Renesmee.

El extendió su enorme mano a Tony quien imito el gesto con una sonrisa. A mi muchacho también parecía agradarle! Hizo lo mismo hacia Renesmee y ella miro tímida a su madre. Bella le decía: "Saluda a Félix, es buena persona" Renesmee sonrió y tomo su dedo, a lo que Félix quedo eclipsado bajo sus imágenes. Primero los momentos en que ellos rodearon la casa y luego el sonriéndole a Bella. Al momento que ella lo soltó, el pestaño rápido y la miro, extendiendo una gran sonrisa.

-Siento mucho que te asustáramos, pequeña! No volverá a ocurrir. Y gracias por... contármelo. Eres muy dulce, igual que tu madre!

-Iremos a dar un paseo. Estarás aquí cuando volvamos? – pregunto Bella

-Según mis órdenes debo ayudar a empacar lo que el Dr. Carlisle me indique y llamar al muelle para arreglar los camarotes para todos. Partiremos mañana.

Bella suspiro con algo de resignación, y el me miro levantando una ceja, en claro comentario diciéndome en su cabeza: "_Estoy aquí para ayudarlos si necesitan algo. Cuenta conmigo, Edward_". Asentí y sonreí ante su ofrecimiento.

Siempre es bueno tener un amigo en la guardia real. Aunque sabia que su lealtad siempre seria para los Vulturis. Por lo menos contaba con su honestidad y su sentido del bien y del mal, cosa que ya nos había probado una vez. Y de que forma!

Nos acercamos al breve río tras de la casa y los niños quisieron bajar de nuestros brazos. En esa parte, el río solo tenía un ancho de 3 metros debido al dique del puente. Quería probar si podían saltar pero Bella no me dejo. Se opuso totalmente a que se mojaran en este frío.

-Como sabes que no pueden enfermarse? Vamos a viajar mañana y no deseo probar si pueden hacerlo o no! – me reí sorprendido y menee la cabeza.

-Vaya! Ya te has convertido en toda una mami! Nos quitas toda la diversión!

Los niños rieron y Bella se cruzo de brazos haciéndose la enojada. Yo la quise abrazar y ella corrió a través del puente con los niños siguiéndola. Toda esta payasada servia en realidad para que ellos olvidaran lo acontecido hace una hora atrás. Aunque a nosotros también nos hacia bien.

Correr a Bella en el bosque fue divertido y ella se dejo atrapar. La abrace y nos besamos dulcemente. Los niños aplaudieron nuestro beso y se largaron a correr entre los troncos. Increíble era que pudieran hacerlo tan bien y aunque todavía mostraban dudas en su desplazamiento, eran bastante veloces, especialmente Tony. Debía hablar con Bella sobre ese niño! Deberíamos tenerlo controlado o sus travesuras se convertirían en legendarias mas adelante.

Fuimos hasta la cabaña y les mostramos nuestra casa y cual hubiera sido su cuarto si nos hubiéramos quedado. Bella se conmovió un poco al pasar por allí. No sabíamos cuando volveríamos y eso pesaba. Salimos de allí teniendo muy en claro hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

El gran río, la divisoria del tratado era nuestra objetivo, y por supuesto a ver si encontrábamos a alguno de nuestros amigos. Aunque personalmente esperaba encontrar a Jacob. Al acercarnos un poco más, un aroma familiar llego a mí. Sam estaba cerca

-Sam... Sam! Se que estas por aquí! Necesito hablar contigo o con Billy! – en unos segundos y al otro lado del río, el enorme hombre trigueño de casi dos metros de altura se mostraba con una sonrisa.

-Edward, Bella... Me alegra verlos bien. Se solucionaron las cosas con los fríos que andaban por aquí?

-Si, de eso quería hablarles. Gracias por lo del otro día. Fue muy útil tu advertencia.

-Hey! Para eso tenemos un pacto. Y además, si Billy les tiene afecto, yo también! El es un gran hombre.

-Si lo se.

-Sam, estos son nuestros niños: Anthony y Renesmee. –dijo Bella

-Un gusto verlos! Esos pequeños se parecen mucho a ustedes. Yo también espero tener hijos algún día.

-Es algo increíble, créeme! – Le conteste.- Dime como están Jacob, Leah y el pequeño Seth.

-Ellos están bien, bueno a excepción de Leah que esta con anginas en cama. Esa niña pasa demasiado tiempo en la humedad, bajo los helechos del bosque! – y reímos.

-Quería contarte que dejaremos Forks. Pasaremos un periodo prolongado en Italia. Iremos todos, así que la mansión y la cabaña quedaran vacíos nuevamente. Esperamos encontrarlas en pie cuando volvamos.

-Estoy seguro que así será. La mansión ha estado aquí 100 años, seguramente estará 100 mas.

-Por favor, hazles llegar a Billy nuestros saludos, especialmente los de mi padre. Me dijo que lo llamara por teléfono antes de partir. Y dile a Jacob – y Bella me miro extrañada – que le deseamos que crezca feliz. Es un buen niño!

-Y un gran abrazo para Leah! – dijo Bella – Dile que la extrañare!

-Gracias! Transmitiré sus mensajes. Buen viaje, entonces. Nos veremos cuando regresen!

-Dalo por hecho!

Levanto la mano y los niños, entre sonrisas, hicieron lo mismo para despedirse de el. Era mejor dar por teminado el paseo. Los tomamos en brazos y corrimos a toda velocidad de regreso a casa, entre sus risas y gritos de algarabía. Una primera salida exitosa y que aparentemente habían disfrutado.

Al llegar subimos a su cuarto y empezamos a empacar sus cosas. Un baúl con algo de su ropa y con otras mas grandes ya que crecían constantemente. Cargamos algunos libros, juguetes, especialmente el oso de peluche de Renesmee y ya casi estábamos listos.

Nosotros en otro baúl pusimos nuestra ropa y los niños ayudaban sacando cosas de los cajones para poner sobre nuestra cama. Fue divertido para ellos y para nosotros también.

Emmet vino a buscarlos para jugar pelota mientras Bella le advertía que no quería mas ropa rota . El "tío Mono", se burlaba y les guiñaba un ojo cómplice diciéndoles: "Su madre es una exagerada" a lo que ellos reían.

A ese juego me encontré que se sumaban Santiago, Nahuel y Renata. Era extraño ver a los Vulturis actuar como personas normales. Félix vigilaba mientras Jane y Alec se limitaban a estar cerca de Aro todo el tiempo. Después me entere que el los asignaría como nuestros guardias de seguridad y entrenamiento. Aro explico que su predisposición hacia nosotros era la razón, ya que tenían simpatía por la familia, especialmente por los niños que representaban toda una novedad. Pero no me hacia mucha gracia. Me hacia sentir que era una forma de mantenernos vigilados.

Volvieron a subir después de una hora mientras nosotros terminábamos con lo que deseábamos llevar y Bella exclamo como toda mama cuando los vio: sucios, transpirados, llenos de tierra, Tony con la rodilla de un pantalón roto... Típico de niños que juegan con su tío Mono! Bella señalo el baño diciéndoles que los quería en cinco minutos metidos en la tina, así que antes que inundaran la casa fui tras ellos para preparar el baño.

Cuando los metí dentro el escándalo fue terrible, chapotearon y tiraron agua para todos lados incluyéndome, y cuya diversión termino cuando su madre cruzo la puerta. Jabón, shampoo y canciones formaba una escena típica como en cualquier hogar, aunque aquí la cena fuera... diferente.

Hoy habría otro experimento: hígado semicocido, remolachas, zanahorias y papas hervidas. Para mi olía horrible pero ellos comieron de buen grado, especialmente Renesmee. Eso era bueno y cada día crecían más y más.

Los "buenas noches, papi" junto con un abrazo y un beso devastaban mi reseco corazón y me emocionaban cada vez. Era "Papi" y todavía me costaba no sorprenderme.

Después de un día tan agitado se durmieron enseguida. Nos quedamos un rato en la mecedora observándolos dormir y aproveche para acariciar y besar a mi esposa. Los mimos dulces y calidos, nuestras bocas suaves tocándose en besos largos y sentidos nos devolvieron algo de la paz que habíamos perdido la noche anterior. En 24hs. el mundo de cualquiera puede cambiar y nuestras perspectivas eran muy diferentes a las de ayer.

Y sin querer y sin darnos cuenta, la noche paso así, entre nuestros adorables mimos. Había demasiada gente en la casa como para algo mas, y aunque lo sugerí Bella dijo que no. Que no quería que los demás supieran, a lo que no pude más que reír.

El amanecer una vez más nos sorprendía, el último que en mucho tiempo apreciaríamos en Forks. Dentro de una semana los niños despertarían en otra casa, en otra parte... Solo esperaba que fuera con bien.

* * *

><p>Carlisle<p>

POV

Al llegar la mañana, la casa se lleno con el bullicio de mis nietos. Bella y Edward prepararon a los niños, les dieron el desayuno, mientras el resto bajábamos lo que nos quedaba de equipaje para acomodar en los autos.

Nos despedimos de los Denali y de Eleazar deseándonos volver a vernos pronto. Aro y la comitiva llegaba también a tiempo para despedirse de ellos. Los demás estábamos listos. Esme entrego a Edward una cesta con cosas para alimentar a los niños hasta llegar a New York donde partiríamos a Italia.

El viaje en barco fue agotador. Los chicos estaban encantados y todo llamaba su atención, incluidos los pocos humanos a bordo. Con Edward aprovechamos para enseñarles algo de navegación, ya que la gran Goleta en la que viajábamos era de tres mástiles y sus velas blancas se hinchaban con la brisa marina. Subimos a ellos y vimos aparejos, nudos y otras cosas. Bella les prometió que buscarían un lugar para navegar, así habría posibilidad para enseñarles más y seria algo para compartir en familia.

La tripulación del barco en general nos ignoraba. Eran, quienes podíamos decir, llegarían con bien. Pero los muchos otros en la baja cubierta no lo creía. Iban desapareciendo a medida que pasaban los días. Nosotros habíamos ingerido gran cantidad de sangre antes de partir, pero como prevención y por los niños, habíamos traído dos vacas para hacer pequeños snacks. Mi mayor preocupación era Bella, pues aun era una neófita. Pero Edward y sus dones realmente eran de ayuda.

Al llegar a puerto nos encontramos con otro mundo. Un muelle bullicioso y lleno de gente que trabaja duramente desentonaba con los lujosos y enormes autos que nos esperaban. Los chóferes ayudaron a cargar el equipaje para luego emprender el viaje hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. Nosotros viajamos junto a Edward, Bella y los niños. Tony y Renesmee se portaron bien y se durmieron mimados por Esme.

Llegar a la "Casa del Leone" fue toda una sorpresa. La villa era magnifica rodeada de verde. Tres edificios de dos plantas de ladrillo y tejas coloniales rojas inmersas en el más hermoso de los paisajes. Se respiraba paz al igual que en Forks. Los ambientes eran acogedores y arreglados con buen gusto pero bien mediterráneos. Esme estaba encantada.

No terminamos de ver la casa enseguida ya que la mayoría, excepto por Esme y por mi, fueron a cazar mientras nosotros cuidábamos a los niños. Ya tendríamos tiempo. El bosque era abundante así que presumía que todos volverían satisfechos y contentos.

Tendríamos mucho tiempo para explorar y conocer la zona y para tratar de ver de qué se trataba esta nueva vida que los Vulturis nos daban.

Solo quería tener fe en que nuestra familia se mantendría unida. Sabía muy bien que Aro haría un despliegue de maravillas para convencernos a todos que no hay lugar en el mundo como Volterra. Y lo era... Solo que a veces, el precio de disfrutarla podía ser un poco alto.

* * *

><p>mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw mw<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 AÑOS DESPUES...<strong>

**.**

Carlisle POV

.

Estaba sentado fuera de la casa admirando el paisaje, disfrutando mi día libre en el hospital, y evaluando seriamente cuales serian nuestros próximos pasos. Para ello estaba esperando a Emmet, que llegaría desde Irlanda en cualquier momento.

Estos últimos meses y después de unirse al cuerpo diplomático de Volterra veía poco a mi amigo y yerno. Aunque en esta ocasión, Rosalie se quedo con nosotros para alegría de su madre y por especial pedido de el. Eso llamo mi atención, y cuando pregunte solo recibí frases encriptadas: "No puedo adelantarte nada pero cuando vuelva deberemos hablar todos. Hay posiciones que tomar. No quiero a Rose sola en ninguna parte. Cuídala por favor"

Había sido un año agitado en lo político para otros países en Europa, incluida Italia. Pero Volterra siempre había estado aislada y separada de dichos conflictos. Un área neutral. Un oasis.

Después de esta mañana entendía mucho más la actitud de Emmet. Hoy 1ª de Septiembre de 1939 Alemania había invadido Polonia y automáticamente eso traería cambios muy serios. Nosotros realmente no corríamos peligro, pero si debíamos ocultar nuestra naturaleza, estar en medio de un mundo en guerra no era lo ideal.

Edward y Bella también estaban volviendo de Florencia. Llegarían en unas horas. Ahora que mis nietos ya parecían unos jóvenes adultos, ellos habían decidido hacer un viaje de segunda luna de miel... o tercera? Pero quien contaba.

Alice y Esme llegarían al mediodía desde el museo donde daban clases de arte. Rosalie tejía junto mi, tranquila. Jasper traería con el a mis nietos, pues era su tutor de entrenamiento junto a otros, en el ejercito Vulturi. No había querido ser parte de la guardia, pero Aro lo había convencido de sumarse como instructor dado su experiencia y don de mando tras haber pasado por el campo de batalla.

Nuestra vida aquí era apacible. Edward había vuelto a la medicina junto a mí en el hospital y se había especializado en Fisiatría ya que Bella había decidido estudiar y convertirse en Fisioterapeuta. Entre los tres, yo como cirujano, el en seguimiento y evolución de los pacientes, y ella en la aplicación del tratamiento, habíamos logrado un equipo perfecto. Llamativamente, el hospital de Volterra era muy grande y especializado en traumatología. La zona rural tenía un alto índice de accidentes, lo mismo que aquellos que practicaban deportes de invierno como el esquí. Los inviernos eran crudos y con gran cantidad de nieve.

Bella había logrado enormes avances con su don y podía ampliar su escudo siempre que ella estuviera dentro. Y cuando lo deseaba, lo bajaba para que Edward leyera sus pensamientos, cosa que hacia perdiera la cabeza por su esposa un poco mas que de costumbre.

Renesmee era una joven hermosa y muy estudiosa. Se había dedicado a las artes: tocaba el piano igual o mejor que su padre y adoraba pintar. En lo que hacia a su entrenamiento físico era hábil, pero no era lo que mas le gustaba. Pero era hija de su madre, y parte del temperamento de Bella latía en ella resuelta y valiente. Y en cuanto a su don, se había desarrollado ampliamente ya que ahora cuando tocaba a alguien elegía si quería transmitir una visión o no, que podía ser real o falsa. Si, podía hacerte ver algo inventado por su mente con total claridad.

Tony era un caso aparte. Era igual de inteligente que su hermana y veloz mentalmente como Edward. Sus estudios tenían mucho en común con las artes, pero a el le gustaba la arquitectura y la ingeniera. Y era extremadamente detallista y dúctil, sin lugar a dudas. Su don también se había desarrollado descubriendo que tenía una conexión especial con sus padres y con su hermana. Podía mover su escudo fuera de si para encerrarlo alrededor de algo o alguien a una corta distancia pero de gran tamaño. Incluso podía sostener objetos encerrados dentro del escudo. Gran don en verdad!

En cuanto a lo demás, había heredado la terquedad de su madre y la belleza y la ternura de su padre, pero no su humildad. Dudaba mucho que alguna muchacha Vulturi no conociera sus "encantos" y aunque nunca había probado sangre humana, era un hombre encantador y eso se sumaba a que ya era medio vampiro. Era todo un seductor! Ese tipo de cuestiones traía discusiones con su padre que cuestionaba su caballerosidad, haciéndole ver que su comportamiento le estaba dando un "prestigio" poco digno. Su respuesta simple y directa cual era?: "Papa, yo no tengo la culpa si les gusto. Ellas vienen a mi, yo no voy a buscarlas" Y luego de eso, Bella reía y Edward quería darle un buen chirlo.

Pero sus travesuras siempre fueron legendarias especialmente cuando era pequeño. Y lo descabellado era que muchas involucraban a Emmet. Así que obligadamente el reto siempre involucraba a sus padres y a Rosalie. Habían sido momentos divertidos... Pero crecieron tan rápido!

Y notaba también que, aunque no los buscaba, Renesmee tenía dos pretendientes que siempre la rondaban: Nahuel y Santiago. Hombres tan diferentes si lo hay! Siempre trayéndole flores o invitándola al teatro, o a la opera. Ambos muchachos se llevaban bien, pero competían por la atención de Renesmee. Y era adorable verla ruborizarse, igual que su madre!

Pero ahora parecía que toda esta "vida" corría peligro. Y no sabia de que manera. La bandera con el escudo Cullen ondeaba en esta casa, pero me temía que pronto debíamos retirarla. Y también a ello se sumaba la posible reacción de Aro en el caso que se confirmaran mis sospechas. Suspire profundo para retener los perfumes del incipiente otoño que llegaba apresuradamente e intentar mantener mi usual calma.

A la hora todos empezaron a llegar. Esme y Alice primero, luego Jasper con los muchachos, y casualmente Emmet, Bella y Edward en el mismo auto. Emmet los había esperado en la estación.

Hacia ya unos meses que no teníamos este tipo de reuniones familiares y me dio gusto vernos a los 10 sentados en la estancia. Bella y Edward habían traído regalos para todos, especialmente para los niños y la armonía reinaba en nuestra sala.

Emmet se puso de pie y cambio su expresión. Note a Edward cambiar de semblante, y pasar su mano por la cintura de Bella. Esto no era muy alentador.

-Familia, por favor, debemos hablar. Bella, recuerdas lo que te pedí en el auto. Ahora seria un buen momento. – Bella asintió y de pronto el silencio que nos rodeaba era rotundo. Incluso nuestras respiraciones hacían algo de eco como si estuviera vacío y el sonido rebotara en las paredes.

-Tío... – dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño.

-Escucha Tony y permanece en silencio. Esto no es un juego. – y el cambio de postura tomando a su hermana de la mano. – Lo diré rápido porque odio tener que andar con preámbulos con ustedes. Son mi familia.

-Emmet, por favor cariño... – pidió Rosalie.

-Si, si... Como sabrán hoy Polonia fue invadida por Alemania. Francia, Gran Bretaña y sus aliados declararan la guerra. Es un hecho. Como también es un hecho que Italia se plegara a las potencias del Bloque.

-Las potencias del bloque? – pregunto Renesmee

-Si, a Alemania principalmente. Pero el tema es que vivimos aquí y esto en poco tiempo cambiara. Volterra no podrá escapar a la guerra ni a que tropas recorran los caminos y pasen por aquí. – todos se removieron inquietos.

-Que seria lo ideal, Emmet? – pregunte sin rodeos

-Mi consejo es volver a casa – la reacción familiar fue de alegría, a excepción de Renesmee y Tony – Estados Unidos no se unirá a la guerra de momento sin un buen motivo. Eso nos dará tranquilidad y nos alejara de los centros de atención. He estado haciendo llamados e investigando que ha pasado en nuestro adorable Forks estos años y... pues no ha ocurrido nada. Excepto por un enorme hospital que se ha levantado. Parece ser que era un punto de fácil acceso para todos en la región y decidieron darle un centro de alta complejidad que no existía más que en Seattle. Aunque según mis fuentes, se dice que será un hospital de apoyo a los heridos durante la guerra. No entraran al conflicto a menos que sean provocados pero Estados Unidos esta decidido a dar apoyo de todo tipo a los aliados. Y tienen muchas vacantes – dijo Emmet señalándome.

-Que harás tu? – Pregunte al ver la ansiedad en los ojos de Esme. Emmet tomo la mano de Rosalie.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos. No puedo dejar mi puesto sin sembrar sospechas y además será ventajoso estar en un lugar desde donde puedo obtener información fácilmente.

-Cual será la posición de los Vulturis en todo esto? – pregunto Jasper.

-Ellos se declararan neutrales, Irlanda igual. No se que estrategia tomaran aun, pero les aseguro que siempre será algo que les sea ventajoso. No confío en su neutralidad. Ustedes conocen el dicho: En el amor y en la guerra...

-Entiendo. Cuando debemos irnos? – Bella estaba ansiosa.

-Lo antes posible... Una semana como mucho. Deben cruzar el Atlántico y no se cuanto tiempo volaran las compañías civiles. Por eso es importante apresurarse.

-Vamos a volar en avión? Genial! – Exclamo Tony.

-Cual será el mejor momento para hablar con Aro? – dijo Edward que sabia la respuesta pero la hacia mas para que todos supiéramos.

-Diría que cuanto antes mejor. Carlisle, debes utilizar el argumento de que ya es tiempo de volver a casa y que lo venían pensando desde hace un año. Que han sido felices aquí pero los últimos acontecimientos ayudan a nuestra decisión.

-Nos dejaran ir así como así? – cuestiono Esme tomando mi mano.

-No creo que sea sencillo... Tratara de mantener a sus mejores armas tras sus filas – dijo Jasper con tono agorero, señalando a Tony y a Renesmee.

-No me interesa quedarme aquí si esas son las condiciones. Somos Cullen y no pelearemos para lastimar a nadie. No es así, mama? – Bella tomo la mano de su hijo y le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco. Debo reconocer que voy a extrañar mis amigos, y las clases pero no quiero tener nada que ver con eso de estar en guerra. – afirmaba Renesmee tomando la mano de Edward.

-Amigos? Nahuel y Santiago querrás decir! – rió Tony

-Basta, Tony! Porque eres odioso conmigo cuando quieres? Como que tu no extrañaras a Renata, verdad? – el puso los ojos en blanco en un típico gesto de Bella.

-Estas...saliendo con Renata, Tony? – pregunto Edward levantando una ceja.

-Solo somos amigos, papa

-Amigos, amigos... o Amiga del tipo que tiene usualmente?

-Hey! No, solo amigos. Renata es adorable. Si, es hermosa además, pero ella y yo no podríamos ser algo más. Su dieta y la mía son muy diferentes y es una gran barrera. A veces es difícil estar juntos por nuestros dones también.

-Quiero creer... – cuestionaba Bella en tono poco amistoso

-No, mama! No le he confiado nada. No soy tonto!

-No, eres hombre! – y todos rieron

-Ni aun así... Con ella es diferente. Me conoce desde que era un niño.

-Eso espero! – y vi a Edward sonreír y besar el tope de su cabeza. En general esos retos provenían de el y no de su madre.

-Bien... Debemos hacer muchas cosas. Por lo pronto, cada uno debe volver a su casa y revisar que llevaran consigo. Lo indispensable, diría yo.

Y así fue como termino la reunión, y Bella pudo retirar su escudo protector. Nadie debía saber de nuestros planes y esa era la única manera. Debíamos cuidarnos de los oídos ajenos y de los dones de la guardia... por si acaso.

Mañana vería a Aro para contarle las novedades... Vaya que seria un día largo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Ha pasado el tiempo desde que dejaron Forks. El tiempo ha pasado y nos ubicamos en un nuevo escenario... Un escenario que hara al mundo cambiar, y entre lo que hara cambiar sera tambien la vida de los Cullen. Que nuevas aventuras les deparara el volver a casa? En realidad... Los dejaran volver a casa? Que otros secretos esconden los Vulturis en este nuevo marco?**_

_**Esperamos que esta previa al ingreso al libro 3 les les guste. Y veremos que nos depara el futuro. Pero los anticipamos que ni nosotras mismas lo sabemos muy bien...jajajaja**_

_**Lamentamos que esta semana no pudimos contestar los reviews Pero como siempre no tenemos mas que que palabras de agradecimiento a todos los que los dejan y a los que han pasado por aqui con sus alertas. **_

_**Por los reviews esta semana muchisimas gracias a zujeyane,Laura Romero, RAKL Gt, LauraECS, , Quiin94, CindyLis, tayloves, yaan, Alejandraltm, Aliena Cullen, Soniard, katty. Y por los alertas de las que nos siguen a lo largo de la historia, a Gisset, mely1989, geraldCullenBlack,vite796, elizabethvitevera, cami-twilightcullenfan, ALEXITACULLEN, Glowing Yellow Star, Vampiekaro, Rosi22, antocullen, ashleyperlahanna, antocullen, danitta20,Tammy Swan de Cullen, ashlee bravo 199981, Angiiee-Cullen, MarceCullenHale, alondrixcullen1498, Paulii Bones Love, Gaby Madriz, Angie D' Lutz, mirylon, Grecia Luna Victoria Levaggi, sory78, Dannyforeverbye, lunha222, Blankis, AbbyC, naty.6a, mariale24, monica teposte gonzalez, nairasoy, jailannys, FerHdePattinson, sakura9018, Amaya cullen, abelen, Eleneth, Romina512, Jessica Salvatore, covaric, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, Romina512, BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK, assenav1980, annabolena, Anita90, Monilizz, Linferma, annabolena, marchu aizlin, Guadi-fics, Coleccionista de historias, nelsy, Karina Masen, bleusoleil, PattzStewLove, Hermione-Malfoy35, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Kisara Mansen, Gegargas, litzy, LooRee, mely1989, Kemy-MC, Andrea Aurora, CYNTHIA VARGAS, Danini-Twilight, dana masen cullen, Giul's CullenHale, luckypr, .Cullen, RoMarasca, madaswan, Aliena Cullen, yuli09, Monilizz, Kikid'cullen, yenliz, AndreaSamyDL, Natyu, Clau Vale, .Pxa, flooorr, TheDC1809, Aliapr-peke, Alada1998, elizabeth1485, EMLIZABETH, karenkavam, Leara Ryddle, camypg, Haunted CuLLen, . 95, Grazia1908, conilu, Kisara Mansen y posiblemente a alguien mas... GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE NUESTRO CORAZON!**_

_**Esperamos seguirlos teniendo a todos con nosotros en este ultimo tramo de Eterno Amanecer. Al igual que a las chicas de Diario Twilight y nuestros amigos de FAcebook y Twitter, y hasta las chicas que nos han pedido autorizacion y estan republicando en sus paginas nuetras historias. Gracias de verdad!**_

_**Con todo nuestro afecto, un beso y un abrazo desde el lluvioso y frio Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	31. CAPITULO 30 DESPEDIDAS  LIBRO 3

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>LIBRO 3<strong>** -****LOS CULLENS**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.30 – DESPEDIDAS<strong>

**.**

Carlisle POV

.

El sol ya no daba en la plaza principal que aun bullía de gente que iba y venia. Mire el gran reloj y daban las 5. Con determinación cruce las bellas puertas de la entrada y a solo dos metros, dos centinelas me saludaron inclinando su cabeza. Yo era siempre un invitado frecuente en el Palacio Vulturi así que mi presencia no era una sorpresa para nadie.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, donde me cruce con Félix, que también parecía dirigirse con prisa a otro lugar. Simplemente intercambiamos sonrisas. Entre a la magnifica sala principal construida de piso a techo en mármol de carrara, y Gina, una de las edecanes, vino a mi encuentro.

. Muy buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, Gina. Me preguntaba si podía ver a Aro. Tal vez debiera haber pedido una entrevista antes...

-Por favor, doctor. Ud. siempre es bienvenido! Déme unos minutos y lo anunciare. Esta reunido en estos momentos.

-Por supuesto, gracias!

Camine admirando las pinturas colgadas que eran de diversas épocas: en una pared clásicos del 1600 como Rembrant, Caravaggio y Boticelli; en la otra, del impresionismo como Renoir, Monet y Van Gogh. De una belleza inigualable todas. Y todas originales. Los museos darían cualquier cosa por estas piezas!

Pero en la pared central y de fondo se destacaba una pintura de Pieter Brueghel "El Triunfo de la Muerte", que nunca había llamado mi atención hasta hoy. Una panorámica atroz de una ciudad incendiándose y a su alrededor cientos de muertos. Ejércitos encaminándose a la ciudad, múltiples naufragios... Caos y muerte. A mi espalda me sobresalto una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mi querido Carlisle! – y se rió por lo bajo - No era mi intención sorprenderte. – y se acerco quedando tras de mi, mientras yo seguía observando la pintura.

-He venido aquí cientos de veces y nunca le había prestado atención. Es impresionante!

-Para mi es especial. Es un recordatorio de cómo encontramos Volterra cuando llegamos aquí. Devastación y muerte. Limpiamos las calles, tomamos la sangre de los impíos que lo provocaron y llevamos a esta ciudad a convertirse en lo que hoy es.

-Un Oasis.- murmure sin pensar.

-Así es! Ven acompáñame a mi despacho. Hablaremos más cómodos.

Me sorprendió su afable modo y sobre todo que no me tocara. Parece que deseaba que tuviéramos una conversación en lugar de adivinar de antemano de que se trataba. Realmente fue un alivio Nos sentamos y me sorprendió que no hubiese nadie en el recinto.

-Bien, querido amigo... A que debo tu visita? Estas aburrido y deseas jugar ajedrez? – sonrió burlonamente, pues había perdido las ultimas partidas.

-No, esta vez es para hablar de otros asuntos. Veras Aro, hemos estado hablando con la familia durante meses sobre nuestra vuelta a Forks. Y los últimos acontecimientos políticos en Europa nos hacen tomar esa decisión con mayor premura. Así que he venido a comunicarte que volveremos a casa. – Aro no se inmuto

-Te refieres a la guerra? – Y se rió sarcástico – Puedo entender que extrañes tu viejo hogar, pero sabes perfectamente que nosotros somos intocables... guerra o no guerra.

-Si, lo se. Pero deseamos estar ajenos a toda esta situación. Italia cambiara y pronto habrá tropas deambulando por los caminos y explicaciones que dar.

-A menos que se queden aquí... – sugirió levantando una ceja – Nadie cruzara las puertas de Volterra y lo sabes.- se quedo pensativo unos segundos - Todos están de acuerdo?

-Si, todos nos iríamos. Aunque Emmet seguirá con su trabajo por Irlanda como diplomático. Mi hija, su esposa lo acompañara.

-Que hay de Jasper? Y que hay de Tony? – y eso me temía... que llegáramos a las preguntas particulares

-Jasper mismo te aclaro que el solo seria una guía o un consejero mientras estuviéramos aquí. Bueno, y Tony seguirá a sus padres. Al igual que Renesmee.

-Que pasaría si digo... No – se acomodo en la silla en su posición favorita de "jugamos a mover el alfil para ver cuantos perecen". La vieja estrategia de salir a pescar.

-Dijiste una vez que nuestra venida a Volterra era sin condiciones. Y ahora los niños, que ya no lo son, toman decisiones por si mismos. Por que dirías ahora que no? – se rió burlón y negando con la cabeza.

-Hubieras sido imprescindible en nuestro cuerpo diplomático, Carlisle! Está bien, esta bien! Pero no impedirás que intente persuadirlos de que se queden, verdad? Jasper seria de mucha ayuda. – y me preguntaba: ayuda para qué?

-No hay ningún problema. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti.

-Bien pasare por tu casa. Aunque veo que es decisión tomada. Cuando pensaban partir?

-El viernes. Solo debo avisar a Emmet para que confirme nuestros tickets de avión.

-Será un viaje largo! Pero así y todo me da un par de días para que lo piensen antes que pase a verlos. – y solo me reí ante su comentario.

Me despedí con una inclinación y una sonrisa, y al girar sobre mis pies me sorprendí al ver a Irina entrar al despacho ataviada con un impresionante uniforme de la guardia real. Llamo mi atención que sus ojos aun mantuvieran su bello dorado a pesar de que ahora era una Vulturi.

-Irina!

-Carlisle! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! – se acerco a darme un abrazo.

-Te ves magnifica!

-Gracias! Estos años en la guardia han fortalecido mi espíritu y también mis habilidades. Soy lugarteniente imperial!

-Como en las legiones romanas!

-Si – dijo Aro con una sonrisa y haciéndole señas para que se acercara – No lo recordabas? Todas nuestras divisiones se semejan a las legiones romanas. Decisión de Eleazar hace siglos! Irina es nuestro lugarteniente en la región de la Germania. – y automáticamente asocie que Alemania era la cabeza de las fuerzas del eje. Esto no olía bien.

-Pero que bien! Bueno, los dejo. Te espero mañana, Aro?

-Adiós, amigo mío! No, espérenme después del mediodía del jueves. Tengo unos días muy ocupados. Hasta pronto!

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Esta mañana fui mas activa que de costumbre en mi clase de entrenamiento de combate. Adoraba andar con el típico uniforme negro y botas que nos daban para esto. Me hacia sentir cómoda y libre de movimientos.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo mío. Odiaba ensuciarme! En cambio a Tony le encantaba. Siempre practicaba con Renata y eran buenos en evitarse uno con el otro.

Jasper vivía retándolos porque no debían usar sus dones. "Debe ser una pelea limpia" les gritaba. Mi tío era severo y demandante en clase. Todo un general diría yo y muy respetado entre las filas Vulturis. Incluso los oficiales lo admiraban. Yo estaba orgullosa de ello.

Hoy estaba Santiago para acompañarme en la práctica. Y sus ojos, enojados y tristes al mismo tiempo, me enviaban un mensaje indescifrable mientras dejaba que le ganara en todas las tomas. Ya le había dicho que nos íbamos y que hoy era la ultima clase que tomábamos.

Al concluir, Jasper dio un breve pero motivador discurso, despidiéndose de todos. Tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida

-Debo apresurarme. Quiero despedirme de mi maestra de pintura. – le dije a mi tío.

-Demoraras mucho? Tu madre preguntara por ustedes en cuanto me vea – dijo el tío Jasper sonriente.

-No solo serán unos minutos. Santiago me acompañara – y el muchacho lo miro y asintió severo.

-Y tu Tony? – el y Renata se empujaban y reían pero se quedaron quietos cuando lo escucharon

-Dile a mama que llegare en unas horas, lo prometo! – y salieron corriendo de la mano.

-Pero Tony... – aunque nunca escucho su objeción – Ese muchacho siempre me mete en líos con tus padres! Y no me dejo despedirme de Renata! Santiago, me despido de ti. Hasta pronto!

-Hasta pronto, Sr. Whitlock! Le deseo buen viaje, lo mismo a su esposa y el resto de la familia .

-Muchas gracias! Se siempre fiel a ti mismo. Eres un gran muchacho.

Santiago respondió muy formal y estrecho su mano con ganas. Lo mire extrañada. El no solía ser así. Jasper nos dejo y nosotros comenzamos a andar por las calles de piedra a paso humano y en total silencio. Hoy el tenia esa libertad, ya que el cielo gris y cargado no dejaba pasar un solo rayo de sol.

-Que sucede? – pregunte mirándolo sonriente

-Por que lo dices?

-"Hasta pronto, Sr. Whitlock" – respondí imitando su voz para después reírme, a lo que el meneo la cabeza desconforme – Desde cuando tanto protocolo para saludar a mi tío?

-Renesmee... por favor! Como crees que me siento? – y lo mire sorprendida

-Bueno, entiendo que sientas un poco de tristeza por nuestra partida. Pero no será para siempre. Nos volveremos a ver... Podemos escribirnos! – dije entusiasmada. Me tomo de un codo y entramos a un callejón cerrado por un arco de medio punto. Sus ojos brillaban en un rojo diferente, que me daba algo de temor.

-Que voy a hacer sin ti? – susurro y me reí como una tonta, porque era un pregunta tonta.

-Que hacías sin mi 7 años atrás?

-Pues lo mismo que ahora, pero anhelaba encontrar a alguien como tu... – y fruncí el ceño porque esperaba que sus palabras no significaran lo que creía.

-Antes también tenias amigos, Santi! Lo que pasa es que te has acostumbrado a estar con nosotros, por eso dices eso.

-No, Renesmee.– y con el anverso de sus dedos acaricio mi mejilla – Nadie se compara contigo...

Se inclino sobre mí y de mi boca no pudieron salir más palabras. Me sentí incomoda, ruborizada, aturdida... y tentada! Nunca había besado a un hombre. Pero sabía también que no debía dejarme llevar por el impulso. Solo me traería problemas. Así que mientras mi cabeza razonaba todo eso, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo e hizo que mi rostro girara, provocando que el dejara un beso sobre mi mejilla. Lo mire entre desconcertada y molesta. No podíamos arruinar esta amistad así!

-Santiago, que estas haciendo? Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre seremos amigos... No es cierto?

-Que pasa si te digo que no, que no quiero que seamos amigos! - y di unos pasos hacia atrás alejándome de el.

-Por que?

-Renesmee, no puedes preguntarme eso...

-Por que no? Yo te adoro y valoro tu presencia en mi vida, pero como lo que siempre has sido: un valioso amigo. Por que hoy? Por que ahora? – amago a abrazarme y me desplacé a velocidad hacia la pared contraria tras su espalda.

-...No, Santiago! Nunca podría amarte de esa manera. Y por que tenias que arruinar nuestra despedida? - demande enojada. Se acerco a centímetros de mi rostro lleno de furia, y mordiéndose pronuncio en un susurro:

-Porque no soporto la idea de no volver a verte!

Y tras sus palabras, corrió a toda velocidad, trepando por el edificio más cercano para perderse entre las viejas y derruidas torres de Volterra.

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

.

Corrimos por las callejas de la ciudad tratando de escondernos de los humanos. El día gris y algo frío ahuyentaba a la gente de las calles. Llegamos hasta nuestro lugar favorito: el puente sobre la puerta que recibía a todo aquel que llegaba a Volterra.

Lejos del cuerpo principal de la ciudad era un punto excelente de observación de la pradera verde y llena de árboles que cambiaban de color. La muralla frontal aun conservaba el paredón medieval que la había resguardado en tiempos más violentos. Seria para el toda un prueba soportar la próxima guerra que se avecinaba a estas tierras.

Como si fuera un regalo para nosotros, en nuestra ultima tarde juntos unas nubes se movieron con el viento y dejaron ver el sol que empezaba a perderse en el horizonte. En el cielo gris violáceo de la tarde, podríamos ver juntos el último atardecer en Volterra. Sabía que era el momento favorito de Renata.

-Nunca te cansas de ver el atardecer? – pregunte

-Jamás me cansare! Cada día es diferente al anterior y marca un momento más en esta perpetuidad. No te gusta?

-Si... – dije levantando mis hombros- no esta mal! Siempre pensare en ti cuando lo presencie. – y la tome de la mano. Ella se acerco a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Eres tan dulce! Y solo contigo puedo mostrarme como realmente soy.

- A si? Como?

-Vulnerable y romántica. – y me reí.

-Tu eres la persona menos vulnerable que conozco! – nos miramos y nos reímos.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir! Estos momentos tiernos, de juegos, de risa... Solo los he compartido contigo.

-Pero te gustaría compartirlos con otra persona, no es cierto? – Y ella se rió dándome un codazo - Alguna vez se lo has pedido... Que te acompañe hasta aquí para compartir el atardecer? Tal vez aceptaría...

-Sabes bien que no! Yo amo a Santiago pero el adora a tu hermana. En realidad, todos adoran a Renesmee!

-Y tu?

-Yo también! Es la persona más dulce y gentil que haya conocido en toda mi existencia! Nunca podría estar celosa de ella., especialmente porque se que ella lo quiere como a su amigo.

-Tal vez ahora que nos vamos... – y ella negó con su cabeza dubitativa.

-Lo dudo. Ahora que se van, volveré a mis días grises. Te voy a extrañar!

Nuestro abrazo fue tierno y sentido. La adoraba en todos los sentidos! Pero nunca me anime a nada más porque justamente era diferente a las demás. Y sobre todo, porque sabía que su corazón tenía dueño y que me quiere como a un hermano... Ella me había visto crecer!

-Hable con mi padre ayer...

-Oh, eso es bueno. Edward es un hombre inteligente y sensato.

-Es mi padre! – Y nos reímos – Me quede observándolo por un momento verlo despedirse de mi madre y mi boca fue mas rápida que mi cerebro. No pude evitar preguntarle si algún día podría amar de la misma forma que el ama a Mama.

-Y que te contesto?

-Se sonrió nostálgico y me dijo que hace ya mucho, cuando el recién había llegado a esta vida se preguntaba lo mismo. Y que entonces, cada día se respondía que lo creía imposible.

-En serio?

-Si. Que el ejemplo del amor que se tenían mis abuelos lo hacia sentir incapaz de encontrar algo similar para sí, y que por eso decidió irse y probar una vida diferente. Y esa decisión fue la que lo llevo a encontrar a Mama.

-Que linda historia!

-Es cierto... También me dijo que más allá de nuestra naturaleza, que nuestro paso por esta tierra no es en vano, pues tenemos un destino que cumplir.- y me reí recordando sus palabras – Y que de seguro el mío no era aquí porque he "conocido" a cuanta vampiresa vive entre estas paredes. – ella soltó una carcajada

-Bueno... Excepto yo! – siguió riéndose.

-Que sentido tendría intentar algo sabiendo que amas a otro?

-Es cierto... – y dejo de reírse para mirarme – y te aseguro que si no fuera así tal vez lo hubiéramos intentado.

Baje la cabeza dolido y no pronuncie palabra. Si lo que decía mi padre era cierto y estamos destinados, solo el tiempo diría si Renata seria mi compañera en la eternidad. Ella tomo mi mano y con la otra levanto mi rostro para que la mirara.

-A mi también me hubiera encantado! Pero como puedo cambiar esto que siento por el? Además, siempre serás mi hermano pequeño.

Ella volvió a acercarse y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras la luz se perdía en el horizonte, dejando entrever la salida de una luna azulada.

* * *

><p>Esme POV<p>

.

En estos años le había tomado real cariño a la casa. Las tardes soleadas, las coloridas flores de los jardines, los inviernos nevados... Había acumulado en ella gran cantidad de recuerdos memorables, como los cumpleaños de mis nietos. Esos niños que se habían convertido en jóvenes bellos en esta casa. Los amaba con locura!

Pero la perspectiva de volver a Forks me entusiasmaba. Realmente lo extrañaba. Llevaríamos pocas cosas con nosotros. Habíamos decidido que seria un baúl por pareja, aunque yo llevaba uno extra con tapices, libros, música y algunos cuadros para redecorar nuestra casa. Con Alice ya teníamos armado unos bosquejos para cambiar algunos ambientes. Seria divertido!

Partiríamos de aquí en avión hacia Paris primero, luego Londres y finalmente llegaríamos a New York. Allí tomaríamos otro avión a Seattle donde nos esperaría Eleazar con nuestros nuevos autos. Y de allí... a casa. No veía la hora!

Escuche a Renesmee llegar contrariada y me acerque a ella para notar que había llorado. Asumí que estaba triste por dejar a sus amigos cuando ella toco mi brazo y me mostró lo ocurrido con Santiago. Yo me sonreí y acaricie su cabello.

-Ay, mi cielo... No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver! No te habías dado cuenta? – Ella compungida negó con la cabeza – Vamos, te preparare tu jugo favorito para darte ánimos! Ya veras que antes de partir, vendrá a verte. Te lo aseguro! – y me regalo una breve sonrisa.

Para quienes tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, la tarde se esfumo en detalles y arreglos. Y el broche de la noche fue una Bella enojada con Tony por llegar a cualquier hora. Cosa que después de unas discusiones para diversión de todos y especialmente de Edward, el terminaba acercándose y mimándola para que ella como toda mama sucumbiera bajo sus encantos. Una Bella ya sonriente y domesticada enviaba a sus hijos a dormir entre mimos y besos.

La noche serena y de luna nos sorprendió a todos en un rincón diferente de la propiedad, cada uno en compañía de su pareja. Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en uno de los juegos de jardín para abrazarnos y disfrutar de la paz de la noche.

-Cariño, estas preocupada? – y me acomode sobre su hombro, mientras el me acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo con su mano sobre mi cintura.

-No lo se... Inquieta por la visita de mañana... Ansiosa por el viaje... –y se me escapo un suspiro – En realidad, no se muy bien como me siento!

-Todo saldrá bien. Y a pesar de todo el viaje será divertido!

-Lo se.

Y mi esposo se inclino sobre mí mirándome con su infinita ternura para besar mi nariz primero, y luego mis labios, como una caricia prolongándose dulcemente. No éramos muy afectos a las demostraciones en público aunque si en la intimidad y en este momento, su beso termino de brindarme la confianza que necesitaba.

Así como nos envolvió la noche en medio de su paz y su luz plateada, el amanecer nos recibió un gris y ventoso, como si se pusiera a tono con nuestro sentir.

La casa parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Cada una de las cosas que se hallaban aquí el día que llegamos volvía a estar en su lugar. Los baúles listos y en el edificio lindero pero sin cargar en los autos. Solo había que esperar las visitas y finalmente la noche para partir. Nos llevaría a Roma para partir hacia Paris.

Renesmee y Tony se habían levantado y mi atención y la de Bella era ver que desayunaran. Pero para nuestra sorpresa su deseo era salir a cazar por última vez en este bosque con sus padres y con Emmet y Rosalie. Mas que comprensible! Especialmente con Emmet que había logrado un vinculo muy especial con sus sobrinos. Habría que ver cuanto tiempo estarían sin verse!

Así que los vimos partir, para nosotros quedar a la espera viendo como la naturaleza comenzaba su día. El viento mecía los árboles creando un suave murmullo y tanta paz mas que relajarme me daba inquietud. El sordo silencio antes de la tormenta

Los primeros en llegar a pie fueron Félix y Nahuel, que a pesar de todo considerábamos como parte de la familia. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo compartiendo con nosotros como para no tomarles cariño. Félix en especial, había hecho una gran amistad con Emmet al igual que con Edward y Bella. Había algo enigmático e inusitado en este vampiro que me era imposible precisar.

A los pocos minutos, por el camino agreste a la finca entraba el gran auto de Aro. No podía ser con menos pompa ver entrar el precioso Lancia Astura con su capota puesta de color guinda. Pero jamás podría una alfombra roja para recibirlo.

Al llegar, descendió rápidamente del auto para saludarnos alegremente.

-Buenos días mis estimadísimos amigos! Mi querida Esme, siempre un placer verla! – y tomo mi mano para besarla. Eso me hizo poner incomoda. -No debes preocuparte, Esme! No morderé a nadie hoy – dijo risueño.

A los pocos minutos Edward, Bella, Tony, Renesmee, Emmet y Rosalie se nos unían. Me llamo la atención la actitud de Tony trato de mantenerse alejado y con caras de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, según veo todo esta listo, verdad Esme? – Odiaba que haya podido leerme.- Todo vuelto a su lugar, los baúles listos... Es que no tengo opción de persuadirlos para que se queden una temporada más con nosotros?

-Apreciamos todo lo que nos han brindado a lo largo de los años. Como también valoro que haya cumplido con lo que me prometió el día que nos invito a venir aquí – dijo Bella en un tono adorable.

-Ves, Bella? Te lo dije. Nada me place más que todo haya resultado como lo esperaban. Ni siquiera tu, Jasper? No puedo esperar que este maravilloso oficial siga preparando a las tropas? Seria una gran ayuda.

-Creí que este lugar no seria parte de ninguna acción bélica. No entiendo a que tropas te refieres – Jasper hábil ponía en exposición cosas entredichas.

-Bueno, no es verdad! No esperamos intervenir en ningún tipo de conflicto pero sabes que es mejor estar preparado para lo inevitable. Y parte de nuestras fuerzas en la Germania deberán ser reforzadas.

-Ese será el centro del huracán, según tengo entendido – dijo Emmet, muy seguro.

-Bueno, al menos eso es lo que parece de momento. Me alegra al menos que sigas con tu increíble labor, Emmet.

-Gracias, Aro! Por eso nos quedamos. Creo que representando a mi tierra colaboro en algo. – el nos quedo mirando y observándonos uno a uno por breves segundos.

-No soy del tipo de los que ruegan y como siempre, su fiera determinación en todo hace mi pedido inadmisible. Bien... Espero que tengan buen viaje – y deseaba soltar en un suspiro todo el aire que había retenido. Me sentí aliviada.

-Aprecio tu visita y tus intentos, Aro. Pero te lo advertí.

-Mi viejo amigo, Carlisle! Espero que nos veamos pronto en inmejorables y alegres circunstancias.- y giro para mirar con ternura a mis nietos - El tío Aro no se merece un abrazo de despedida de los niños Cullen?

Renesmee sonrió y corrió hacia el, mientras Tony caminaba a desgano. Lo abrazaron y en rió por lo bajo. Tony se despego de el y juraría que por una milésima de segundo cruzaron una intensa mirada. Este niño no podía ser más parecido a su madre!

-Ha sido un privilegio verlos crecer! – acaricio la mejilla de Tony y dejo un beso en la frente de Renesmee.

Camino unos pasos hacia el auto y subió para partir con la misma teatralidad con la que había llegado. Tony se acerco a Bella y tomo su mano. Ella frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo intensamente. Eso no era un buen signo.

A continuación Félix se despidió de nosotros y solo faltaba Nahuel. Pero notamos desde lejos que se había apartado con Renesmee y la tenia tomada de las manos. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Edward puso mala cara que fue suavizada por la caricia de Bella, quien se acerco a mí

-Crees que si nos quedáramos mas tiempo habría florecido algo allí?

-Ahí ya hay una semilla plantada, Bella! –Y ella sonrió - Solo el tiempo dirá si puede llegar a florecer.

Así fue nuestra última despedida de Volterra: Con buenos deseos y abrazos fraternos. Aunque por Tony y Edward después supimos que Aro nos tendría vigilados por un tiempo y trataría de reclutar a cuanto Cullen pudiera para sumar mas poder a su guardia. Solo nosotros sabíamos que eso jamás ocurriría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos!<em>**

**_Bueno, aqui empezamos a transitar el ultimo libro de nuestra historia. Y en esta entrega vemos los ultimos momentos de nuestros Cullens en Volterra. Miles de interrogantes quedan en el extraño comportamiento de los Vulturis... ya veremos si descubrimos las razones._**

**_Y que me dicen de los enamorados? De un Santiago pasional y un Nahuel muy dulce y tierno... Tony un encantador muchacho... Un Carlisle romantico pero protector... en fin!_**

**_Esperamos seguirlas encontrando por aqui. Nunca pero nunca nos cansaremos de agradecerles que lo hagan: a los habitue, a los recien llegados (bienvenidos) y a aquellos que siguen en silencio pero que estan ahi... GRACIAS DE VERDAD!_**

**_Muy buen fin de semana, diviertanse y sean buenos!_**

**_Besos desde el loco Buenos Aires_**

**_Micky y Alice_**


	32. CAPITULO31 EL REGRESO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.31 – EL REGRESO<strong>

.

Rosalie POV

.

Me dedique con toda tranquilidad y por días a arreglar las cosas en nuestro hogar dentro de la Casa del Leone. Emmet había acordado con Aro que en las próximas 3 semanas nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que nuestra casa tras el murallón de Volterra estuviera lista. Estaban pintando y rehaciendo el jardín, arreglos que los Vulturis procuraban que fueran realizados por los humanos del lugar, para crear cierta "normalidad". Quedaría muy hermosa, con un toque campestre y paredes pintadas de tonos claros y llenos de luz.

Camine por la casa recorriéndola con nostalgia. Me sentía una invasora transitando los pasillos y las habitaciones de la villa. Encontré olvidada una vieja foto de un cumpleaños familiar, donde los niños parecían tener unos 10 años. Me alegraba. No tenía tantas porque creí que no las necesitaría. Pensé que siempre andaríamos juntos de aquí para allá...

Un auto se escucho a lo lejos y sabía que era Emmet. Esperaba que tuviéramos noticias de la familia y otras más ventajosas también. Al bajarse del auto, el aroma de mi dulce esposo me invadió pero también algo mas... Un perfume mezcla de pomelo, rosas, flores silvestres y madera. Un perfume muy femenino! Me gire sobre mis pies y me pare frente a la puerta para mirarlo a la cara en cuanto entrara. Sabia que si lo miraba inquisitivamente no podía dejarme de responder con sinceridad cualquier cosa que le preguntara.

La puerta se abrió y el entro impecable con su traje a rayas oscuro y su maletín en la mano. Lo había visto salir hoy por la mañana, pero mirar su porte y los bellos hoyuelos de sus mejillas cuando sonríe derretía mi tonto y cursi corazón. Cambie de cara y me dispuse al interrogatorio.

-Hola mi...

-Emmet McCarty que es ese perfume? – pregunte sin vacilar haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de no reírme

-Pero osita...

-Osita, nada! Responde... – me cruce de brazos y lo mire golpeando con mi pie en el piso como marcando los segundos. El sonrió, apoyo su maletín en el sofá y lo abrió. De ahí saco una bolsa verde de terciopelo

-Feliz aniversario amor! – y creí que moriría! Dentro de la bolsa había un perfume. El frasco era como un ánfora griega de cristal, con asas de metal y un pequeñísimo cuenco dorado para tomar una medida. Y luego me puse a pensar...

-Aniversario?

-Hoy hace 8 años que te vi por primera vez... Y jamás olvidare tu rostro en esa oportunidad... Fue el momento en el que mi tonto corazón pareció latir otra vez!

-Pero hoy no es el día... Nos conocimos antes de Navidad!

-Personalmente, si. Pero Carlisle me envió una carta a Paris, que era donde residía en ese momento, con una foto de su nueva familia. Y ahí estabas tú, Amor! Con tus ojos melancólicos y tu larga melena. Después de eso, no podía más que anhelar llegar a Forks.

-Oh, Emmet! – y me arroje en sus brazos.

Nos abrazamos y me puse en puntas de pie para besarlo dulce y lentamente. Su boca carnosa y avarienta acariciaba mis labios sin prisa y sin pausa. Pero en nosotros eso duraba muy poco. Emmet dejo la bolsita sobre la mesa tras nosotros y deslizo sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Esas manos hacían maravillas! Lo acaricio, apretándolo a manos llenas y empujando mi cadera contra la suya en total fricción. Los besos se volvieron feroces, al igual que nuestras lenguas que se acariciaban, arrancando gemidos deliciosos. Sus manos siguieron camino levantando mi vestido para salir en segundos por sobre mi cabeza. Seguramente terminaría colgando de algún objeto de la habitación. Sus ojos relampaguearon al encontrar que no llevaba brasier, tan solo un culote rojo de encaje.

En dos minutos estábamos cayendo sobre la alfombra persa frente al sillón, destrozando cuanto molestara a nuestro paso. Los restos de mis pantys rotas salieron volando al igual que todos los botones de su camisa.

Éramos así, fuego contra fuego y una vez que empezamos éramos un tren sin freno. Y me hacia tan feliz! Mi hermoso monkey man acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de mi piel como si fuera la primera vez, y revolucionaba todos mis sentidos.

Todos aspiran a lograr en su vida maravillas, pues la mía era sentir a Emmet en mí en todo su esplendor: Sentir perdido mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, en sus besos y en sus jadeos haciendo que llegara al clímax... Ese era mi mayor logro en esta existencia.

Y siempre había bajas tras nuestros tórridos encuentros: en este caso la mesa de café, una lámpara y un jarrón. Hemos hecho cosas peores! Desnudos y abrazados en la alfombra compartíamos un silencio cómodo y agradable mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi columna lentamente

-Lo habíamos hecho aquí alguna vez? – y me reí

-No... Imagino que a Carlisle y a Esme no les hubiera gustado que corrompiéramos su alfombra, y sobre todo, en medio de la sala principal de la casa. – y el rió

-Si, hubiera sido una molestia!

-Los extraño! Extraño los aromas... Extraño a los niños! – Bella me había hecho el regalo más grande al tener esos niños. Los había visto nacer y crecer, y los sentía muy míos también.

-Lo se! Yo también. – Y me miro jugando con uno de mis bucles – Llegaron a Seattle anoche. Deben estar cerca de casa ya.

-Novedades del frente?

-Todo igual... Bueno, no tanto. Cinco países más se sumaron a los británicos y a los franceses. Otros se declararon neutrales como Estados Unidos. Y continúa la represión en las calles de Varsovia ante manifestantes. Alemania ha movilizado más de sus tropas para ganar terreno y en sabemos que proyecta nuevas conquistas, pero no estamos seguros de sus objetivos.

-Que haremos nosotros, amor?

-Tal vez e meses volvamos a Irlanda. Es preciso que estemos aquí un tiempo más para saber nuestro panorama y de lo que sucederá en Europa. Por ahora aquí estamos a salvo y contribuyendo en algo.

-Has visto a Aro... Dijo algo de la partida de la familia?

-Vive lamentándose! Aunque imagino que en esa cabeza otros asuntos se tejen.

-Ojala nos vayamos antes! – y se inclino para besar mi frente y apretarme aun mas sobre su flanco.

Y así estuvimos un rato más hasta que las caricias nos volvieron a encender y esta vez, si desgarramos la alfombra!

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

El viaje fue largo pero maravilloso. Papa me prometió que cuando creciera podría viajar y conocer más de Paris y de Londres. Realmente me fascinaron sus callejas poco iluminadas, ese aire bohemio y anticuado de sus edificios y el aire de despreocupación del ambiente. Todo salio como estaba planeado y ya solo faltaba muy poco para llegar.

Subimos a los autos y no dure mucho sin quedarme dormida en los brazos de mi madre. No se si tendría que ver con lo mucho que había pensado esta vuelta a casa, pero termine soñando una gran mezcla de eventos y personas.

Un bosque perfumado de resina y pino, nieve, un hombre muy alto y moreno sonriéndome... Sam. Si, Sam era su nombre. Mis padres riendo y besándose entre los árboles tras correr entre ellos, la imagen de Tony muy pequeño... Fragmentos de mis recuerdos reunidos. A eso se sumo la bella y seria cara de Santiago, los hermosos ojos de Nahuel que me regalaban una sonrisa... y por ultimo, algo que no sabía de donde provenía: Unos ojos muy profundos y de largas pestañas que me miraban con asombro y dulzura. En el fondo de ellos una deliciosa luz ululaba alegre... y entonces desperté.

Mama me acaricio y le sonreí trasmitiéndole tranquilidad. A veces tenía malos sueños. Ella me contó una vez, que siendo humana, eso le sucedía a menudo y que en más de una oportunidad tenían algo de premonitorios.

El camino silencioso y sinuoso a través del bosque de pronto se abrió para dar paso a la vista a un gran lago. Las montañas lo contenían oscuras y recortándose en el cielo que apenas empezaba a mostrar las primeras luces del día. Luego sabría que se trataba del Lago Crescent. Aun quedaba un tramo por recorrer para llegar y me volví a dormir.

Parecieron solo minutos cuando Mama me susurro al oído: "Ren... ya llegamos!". Abrí los ojos y Papa se estaba bajando del auto con Tony. No podía creer que todo estuviera igual que en mis recuerdos! Tony se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano. Entre ambos comenzamos a compartir recuerdos de nuestros días aquí. Incluso recordamos cuando nacimos y vimos a Mama aun siendo humana. Papa frunció el ceño y se acerco a nosotros no entendiendo nuestros pensamientos. Mama también, pues Tony se lo estaba contando. Los cuatro nos abrazamos en silencio y fui yo la que les envié algo para sumar a esos recuerdos. Una imagen donde estábamos los cuatro así abrazados. Era fácil hacerlo ya que Tony nos capto en la retina de mi abuela, y al dejármelo ver, yo podía retransmitirla para todos mientras estuviéramos en contacto. Papa beso la cabeza de cada uno y a Mama le dejo un dulce beso en los labios.

Cada vez que los veía besarse o mirarse así no podía dejar de preguntarme si alguna vez podría reflejarme en los ojos de la persona que amo... Se que podría haberlo intentado.

Santiago siempre era galante y tierno conmigo, pero no podía simplemente despegar al amigo. Y sobre todo, quitar de mi memoria su imagen aquella madrugada mirando esta misma mansión en forma amenazante. Eso era algo que me había marcado con respecto a el. Solo el tiempo y conocerlo mejor me habían ayudado a perderle el miedo y confiar plenamente en su amistad.

Nahuel era diferente... Sus ojos hermosos y dulces siempre me causaban cosquillitas en la panza. Y siempre me escuchaba aunque dijera tonterías. Su voz suave y profunda era como una caricia cuando me leía en las tardes en que nos sentábamos en algún rincón de la casa...

Pero había algo muy en mi interior que me decía que debía aguardar y no forzar situaciones. Y ahora estoy aquí! Quien sabe que será de mi tan lejos de quienes llenaban nuestra vida a diario. Pero no me arrepentía y siempre recordaba las palabras de Papa, que decía que todo sucedía por una razón.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

Gracias a Dios finalmente habíamos llegado a casa! Y todas mis visiones se cumplieron. Adoraba que todo saliera según lo planeado, especialmente porque en pocos días mis adorables sobrinos cumplirían años. Si, ya estábamos cerca del cumpleaños numero 8 de los niños y también a 8 años de la conversión de Bella. Pero Edward la había convencido de seguir celebrando su cumpleaños el mismo día de su nacimiento como humana. La excusa para que aceptara fue que de esa manera no era el mismo día que el de los niños.

Teníamos mucho trabajo por delante junto a Esme para hacer todas las mejoras a la casa, pero por lo pronto inicialmente ordenaría los cuartos. Antes de entrar observamos un hermoso momento: Edward, Bella y los chicos se abrazaban amorosamente calmando ansiedades y conteniendo recuerdos.

Ah! Pero ya veía que Renesmee y Tony se entusiasmaban con las habitaciones en el tercer piso! Mmm... Así que transformaría la sala de música en el cuarto de Renesmee ,y la bohardilla la dejaría para Tony. Seria privado, digno de dos jóvenes.

En la vieja habitación de los niños montaría la nueva sala de música. Que bien vendría Emmet en este momento para mover ese piano! Ya los extrañaba, aunque Rose me había prometido que si las cosas se ponían difíciles volverían con nosotros.

Entramos a la casa y en menos de dos horas todas las sabanas se habían retirado de los muebles, abierto las ventanas y subido los baúles. Lo que nadie sabia es que en un mes llegarían todo el resto de nuestras cosas. Como iba a dejar toda la maravillosa ropa que había comprado en Italia, juntos con los muebles de anticuario? Si Carlisle se entera nos desmiembra el mismo, porque utilice los privilegios diplomáticos de Emmet para enviar todo por barco. Bella y Edward se sorprenderán cuando todos sus libros de medicina junto con los ejemplares clásicos que compraron en sus viajes lleguen aquí.

Esperaba que las camas que había comprado hace años para los chicos y había cerrado minuciosamente aun estuvieran en el sótano. Si, había tenido mi visión de que volveríamos aquí. Y aún no podemos salir a comprar camas! Así que mis visiones servían por lo menos para esto. Ya mismo llamaría a Jas para que me ayude junto con Edward. Esos cuartos estarían listos para el atardecer así los niños podrían dormir en sus camas.

Renesmee y Tony corrieron escaleras arriba y ya los escuchaba entusiasmados con sus elecciones. Mientras Esme limpiaba la cocina para prepararles algo. Pero según llegaba a mi se dispondrían a ir a cazar mas tarde, mientras el resto nos poníamos manos a la obra.

Delicadamente movimos las cunas de bebes desde el cuarto y despejamos todos los muebles de pañales viejos. Eso iría a para a la basura. Pero Renesmee quiso conservar unos baberos bordados hechos por su abuela. La ropita que estuvo en condiciones la guardamos, al igual que las cunas. Parte de las cómodas servirían momentáneamente para los cuartos de los muchachos. Ya me encargaría luego de patinarlas en otro tono mas adecuado.

En cuanto quedo despejado, entre los seis retiramos el amado piano de Edward de la sala y lo llevamos a esa habitación. Y después de dejarlo allí, el se quedo ajustando sus clavijas y afinándolo. Seria un buen entretenimiento. Bella se quedo a ayudarlo y a poner libros en la pared del fondo que siempre había sido biblioteca. Casi todas las habitaciones de esta casa tienen una estantería empotrada que se transforma en biblioteca solo con llenarla. Que otra cosa podemos hacer para entretenernos si no es leer? Aunque teníamos muchos álbumes de música clásica y de jazz, que era lo ultimo agregado antes de irnos. Esme había traído con ella más obras que había comprado en Italia.

Jasper estaba inquieto. Había traído de Seattle cuanto periódico encontró para leer que se sabia de la guerra en America. Y las posiciones eran encontradas. Se rumoreaba que Roosevelt deseaba ingresar, pero políticamente no había un motivo. Pero según Emmet, la maquinaria americana estaba en pleno movimiento para no solo apoyar a los Aliados sino que había puesto ya en movimiento todas sus fuerzas de Inteligencia para estar al tanto de cada mínimo movimiento. Mis visiones aun no eran claras, pero era inevitable... Lo que si había algo que obstruía mi visión con respecto a la familia. Y cambiaban constantemente. Como en este momento, donde veía a Tony mojado pero luego desaparecer por completo. Si no lo tuviera frente a mí jugando con su hermana, estaría más que nerviosa

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

La casa era genial, aunque aun no habíamos hablado con los abuelos o con mis padres que tipo de comedia montaríamos aquí para justificar nuestra presencia. Seguramente no podríamos ser sus hijos. Mucha gente había conocido a los bellos Cullen en su momento. Pero ayudaba que aun todos ellos fueran jóvenes. Seguramente la tía Alice colaboraría con la ropa y los peinados de todos para aparentar algo de más edad. Me reí al pensar cuan divertido será ver la expresión de los humanos cuando se vayan encontrando con ellos.

Tía Alice estaba arreglando nuestros cuartos. La bohardilla era perfecta para mí. Tenia una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera escabullirme por las noches o volver tarde. También tenía suficiente luz para montar mi mesa de trabajo para estudiar y dibujar. Pensaba que si Papa alguna vez fue a la Universidad, yo también podría hacerlo y amaba la arquitectura. Y dada mi naturaleza no seria tan difícil caminar entre los humanos. Por eso, la abuela siempre me ayudaba a tratar de alimentarme no solo de sangre de animales sino de comida común. Algún día lograría mi sueño y haría cosas importantes para la humanidad, dejando el apellido de mi padre y de mi abuelo en lugares destacados. Siempre podía morir y volver en unos años para volver a empezar. Eso era lo bueno de nuestra existencia.

Envié un pensamiento a mis padres. Deseaba salir de allí y quería hacerlo solo. Renesmee estaba muy entretenida con la tía Alice y la abuela haciendo planes en su habitación. Aprovecharía para cazar y dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa. En respuesta, Papa me advertía

_-Tony, ve con cuidado! No quieres que vayamos contigo? Nunca has recorrido este bosque._ _No me gustaría que te metas en líos_!– Refunfuñe por lo bajo y fui directo a la sala de música. Golpee la puerta primero y mama me dijo que entrara. Nunca había que entrar a una habitación con la puerta cerrada donde estuvieran mis padres. Eso lo habíamos aprendido hace tiempo!

_._

_Flashback_

_Renesmee y yo y tendríamos lo que humanamente se diría que eran unos 11 años. Jugamos a la escondida con Renata y Nahuel en el bosque cerca de la casa. Habíamos corrido tras el aroma de un lince y lo habíamos alcanzado custodiados por nuestros guardianes. _

_Había sido divertido, aunque no me gustaba que Nahuel después de alimentarnos tomara su cuchillo y cuereara al animal. Pero eran órdenes de Aro que obtenía así un dinero extra debido a nuestra alimentación y comercializaba las pieles en la ciudad. Era como colaborar con el ecosistema, pues las águilas y otras aves carroñeras se alimentaban con lo restante._

_Esa tarde al ver el espectáculo Renesmee se puso a llorar. Aun no nos acostumbrábamos. Así que corrimos a casa espantados. Nuestra velocidad era pareja en ambos y la carrera nos saco de nuestra tristeza cambiando totalmente nuestro humor. Ahora corríamos en una competencia para ver quien le ganaba al otro. _

_Por supuesto veníamos empujándonos, y saltando entre arbustos y matas, haciéndonos trampa. Renesmee se quejaba y yo me reía. La meta: el primero que encontrara a Mama y la abrazaba ganaba. Llegamos a la casa y sin mayor concentración que nuestros propios pies, subimos la escalera en un segundo y nos precipitamos por la puerta._

_Nos quedamos mudos y en una pieza, pues encontramos a Papa sin camisa besando apasionadamente a Mama que solo llevaba un camisón bonito, apoyados contra una de las paredes. Y a pesar de estar sorprendidos y avergonzados, diré que el espectáculo era bello pues el sol que entraba por la ventana sacaba de la piel de nuestros padres miles de destellos tornasolados que llenaban la habitación._

_Papa giro también sorprendido y grito: "Que hacen aquí? Como entran sin golpear ?". Nosotros cerramos la puerta y salimos corriendo. Pero a lo lejos pudimos escuchar la risa de Papa y la reprimenda de Mama por sus carcajadas_

_._

_Fin del Flashback_

.

Cruce la puerta y quede sorprendido pues la biblioteca estaba casi llena. Papa subido a una escalera completaba los estantes superiores mientras Mama iba lanzando libros divertida, provocando que el hiciera malabares para no caer.

-Cariño! Seguro que quieres ir solo? Podemos dejar esto para después e ir contigo. – Mama sonreía mientras Papa tomaba el último libro en el aire pero saltaba de la escalera ágilmente.

-No, prometo que no me meteré en problemas – Papa rió y mama le pego en el hombro.

-Recuerda que ya no estamos en Volterra. Aquí hay limites que no pueden cruzarse – e hice girar mis ojos con gesto de obviedad.

-Siiiiiii... lo recuerdo bien! El río angosto cerca de la casa esta dentro de nuestro territorio. Es el segundo río, el que tiene un breve cañón es la línea divisoria del tratado. Y a propósito... Ellos saben que estamos aquí?

-Tu abuelo le envió una carta a Billy Black pero no saben que ya llegamos. Compórtate, Tony! Ellos nos ayudaron en su momento y son amigos de tu abuelo.

-Si, Papa... Puedo irme?

-Pero no llegues tarde, si? – Mama se acerco a peinar algo de mi rebelde cabello, herencia de mi padre y besar mi frente

-Lo prometo! – bese la mejilla de Mama y Papa también se acerco para que lo saludara.

-Si tienes problemas, ya sabes que hacer. Iremos por ti de ser así. – asentí y salí de la mansión a paso humano.

El bosque era muy diferente al de Volterra: extremadamente húmedo y tupido. Y aunque casi estábamos en otoño, la vegetación aun conservaba parte de su profundo verdor.

Llegue al primer río y recordé nuestro paseo hace unos años donde Mama no dejo que saltáramos con Papa. Así que lo hice ahora. No fue gran cosa! Los pinos se estiraban tapando el cielo dando algo de oscuridad y misticismo al paisaje. Note que era más abundante en fauna: pequeñas ardillas y roedores, pájaros, venados... Su aroma era intenso así que asumí que había algunos cerca. Deje que mis instintos me llevaran y allí los encontré. Jugué un poco con ellos y me alimente del más grande.

Seguí camino y llegue al famoso gran río. El agua corría serena. Podía ver que unos kilómetros al norte había una breve cascada, y mas cerca, la famosa Sequoia caída que servia de puente. Vaya! Nada había cambiado. En ambas orillas la vegetación era frondosa , aunque en la orilla frente a mí, que era más elevada, había enormes helechos.

Observe el fondo del cañón y salte hacia la pedregosa orilla. Que no cruzara al otro lado estaba bien pero podía caminar por la orilla... verdad? No había nada de malo en ello. Y de pronto me dio ganas de un chapuzón. Serviría para sacarme algo del cansancio del viaje y ponerme en contacto con mi nuevo hogar.

Me senté en una roca a remover mis botas, medias, suéter, campera y pantalones. Una brisa se levanto y llego a mí un aroma extraño. Parecía el de un animal: un poco acido e irritante, pero mezclado con algo mas... Un aroma a cítrico y a madera al sol. Afine mis sentidos y había miles de otros murmullos en el bosque, corazones palpitantes... Era un tonto!

Me zambullí y aunque el agua estaba fría, mi temperatura superior a la de cualquier humano hacia que el baño fuera reconfortante. Me deje flotar relajándome y entonces lo escuche... un suspiro aspirado.

Salte a la primera roca saliente de nuestro lado y cerré mis ojos, enfocando mi escudo hacia el punto que mis oídos me señalaban. Lo lance y sentí que capture algo. Lo hice flotar hacia mí y me quede totalmente sorprendido.

Dentro de la burbuja transparente había el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Ella tenía puesto un blusa suelta azul claro que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y unos pantalones de jean gastados y arremangados que me dejaban ver sus bellos pies descalzos. Su largo cabello oscuro ondulaba dentro de mi escudo, como si una diosa descendiera desde los cielos, enmarcando su rostro en el que destacaban unos enormes y profundos ojos negros.

Entonces, cuando me conecte con su mente, me vi reflejado a mi mismo envuelto en una luz cegadora. Como si el mismo sol brotara de mí, y sentí de una forma certera y absoluta, que ambos éramos el mismo centro del Universo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos!<em>**

**_Finalmente aqui estamos! Perdon por la semana anterior pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda._**

**_Y? Que nos cuentan de la llegada de vuelta a casa? Pero sobre todo... Que nos cuentan de Tony y Leah? Lo esperaban? Por los comentarios de muchas creo que si. Las cosas empiezan a tomar color y a encaminarse. Veremos en el proximo capitulo_**

**_Mas alla de todo... Gracias mil por su apoyo y comprension! Por seguir ahi, por darnos el empujoncito necesario para seguir con la historia que ultimamente se nos vuelve problematico con todas nuestras actividades diarias. Por eso a los de los reviews, a los silenciosos y a todos... GRACIAS!_**

**_Esperamos que este nuevo panorama, visto desde tantos ojos diferentes les guste y asi adentrarnos todavia mas en el ultimo segmento de esta historia_**

**_Buen fin de semana! Divertanse sanamente!_**

**_Besos y abrazos del humedo y frio Buenos Aires!_**

**_Micky y Alice_**


	33. CAPITULO32 SITUACIONES COMPLEJAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.32 – SITUACIONES COMPLEJAS<strong>

.

**Leah POV**

.

Me había escapado de casa sigilosamente. Mama Sarah estaba luchando con Seth y la tarea de algebra, mientras que Jake estaba en cama. Pobre! Ya hacia días que estaba con una fiebre que no se le quitaba y a Papa se lo veía preocupado. Lo mismo a Sam que venia todos los días y hablaba por lo bajo con Billy.

Así que como todos estaban ocupados me fui a mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, a terminar de leer uno de los tantos libros que tenia en mi lista de Literatura este año. Ya habíamos pasado por Romeo y Julieta, y ahora le tocaba el turno a Jane Austen con su Orgullo y prejuicio.

Saque una manta de mi mochila y la dispuse en mi perfecto lugar bajo los enormes helechos junto a la orilla del gran río. Ahí estaba totalmente camuflada entre lo frondoso de la vegetación de la cual cada día me sentía mas parte.

Ya casi terminaba la historia, y sentía en mi parte del espíritu de Elizabeth Bennett. Aunque no creía ser tan inteligente como ella, me encantaban sus diálogos con . Y ahora estaba en la parte en que ella visita Pemberley y su encuentro casual. Ah! Es tan romántico!

Me tire boca arriba a recrear en mi cabeza las imágenes de lo leído con algunos agregados... Por ejemplo que cuando ellos se encuentran, se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. Aunque eso seria muy impropio de la época y de una señorita de buena educación como Elizabeth. Pero no me importaba! Era mi fantasía y en ella yo era Elizabeth aunque no encontraba a quien poner en lugar de .

Como era mi Darcy? Alto, inteligente, de una masculina belleza sin dejar de lado su orgullo y su arrogancia, pero en el interior increíblemente tierno y amoroso... Cuando llegaría? Repase mentalmente a mis compañeros del colegio, que no eran muchos, y a los amigotes de Jake y no... No estaba allí!

Como se sentiría eso de ser abrazada y besada por el hombre que amas?

Deje de imaginar tonterías porque de lo contrario no terminaría la tarea y además llegaría tarde a casa. Me senté en la manta y una ráfaga fuerte llego desde el río, moviendo los helechos que dejaron caer sobre mí gotas heladas concentradas en sus hojas. Estaban frías! Aunque también trajo un perfume dulce e invasivo con notas de miel y fresa, que lleno gratamente mi nariz. Escuche ruidos de rocas deslizarse y me asome lentamente tras la vegetación para observar. Si era un oso debía correr!

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con un muchacho sentado de espaldas sobre una roca, en el fondo del cañón. Y se estaba desvistiendo! Gire el rostro para no mirar, pero la tentación era mas fuerte. Se descalzo, dejo caer su abrigo y retiro su suéter, dejando al descubierto una espalda atlética y definida. Su piel era muy blanca, pero sus músculos parecían cincelados por el mejor de los escultores. Ya solo en su ropa interior se lanzo al agua con estilo. Estaba loco! Seguramente estaría helada... pero el parecía disfrutarla. Se dejo flotar boca arriba y no podía dejar de observarlo: su torso marcado y fibroso, la "v" perfecta que formaban sus caderas dejando poco a la imaginación tras su ropa mojada, y su rostro... parecía un ángel! Mi cuerpo y mis ensoñaciones de hace un rato pudieron mas y entonces un suspiro se escapo de entre mis labios... Y eso pareció alertarlo!

Salto ágilmente sobre una roca y en un segundo todos los sonidos del bosque se callaron. Me sentí encerrada en un lugar enorme y vacío, y repentinamente empecé a flotar. Por Dios, que diablos es esta magia!?

Me vi suspendida por encima de la vegetación, inmóvil en mi prisión invisible descendiendo por el cañón, cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Su mirada, profunda y verde como mi bosque, creó una energía extraña que recorrió toda mi piel.

Advertí en mi cuerpo la adrenalina de la caída libre en la profundidad de sus ojos para volver a respirar la tierra, el aire, la resina y los pinos... Para ver brotar de allí el rayo de sol más puro y potente que pude haber visto algún verano. Todo era paz y alegría. Experimente el borboteo de su sangre corriendo en mis venas y como mi corazón acomodaba sus latidos a los suyos.

Era como ver el Universo todo saliendo de el... Y mi corazón se rindió y lo sentí parte de mí. Y un profundo sentimiento de afecto, hermandad, amparo y defensa surgió hacia este completo desconocido que me miraba desconcertado y sobrecogido al mismo tiempo.

La burbuja me acerco a unos dos metros de el y apoye mis manos en la pared invisible para mirarlo con mayor confianza. Para validar que el no era un sueño en mi ilusión por encontrar a alguien que me hiciera vibrar...

Y de pronto la burbuja desapareció y caí al agua, cosa que me despertó de mi ensoñación. Estaba fría y el desplome sorpresivo había provocado que me golpeara una rodilla con las rocas del fondo. Empapada y todavía agitada intente levantarme como podía, procurando despejar de mi cara la cortina empapada que era mi pelo.

El encantamiento pareció desocupar mi cabeza por un instante, y escupiendo agua lo mire nuevamente. Si, era real y el también me miraba algo aturdido.

-Pero que... que has hecho? – tartamudee y el se enderezo, arrogante.

-Me asustaste! Siempre te escondes a espiar desconocidos?

-Ah... yo... – y ya estaba ofuscada – Yo solo me asome a ver quien era el tonto que se arrojaba al río. Nadie hace eso a esta altura del año! – conteste firme mientras intentaba no resbalar. Mis pantalones mojados pesaban una tonelada.

-Ja! Con que tonto, eh? Quien eres tú para decir eso de alguien que no conoces?

-Mi nombre es Leah Clearwater y estas en el limite de nuestra reserva! Así que no me vengas con eso de que quien soy yo! Quien diablos eres tú? – y su rostro cambio, cerrando los ojos como maldiciendo el momento.

-Yo... yo... Mi nombre es Anthony Cullen. – y lo mire detenidamente. Hermoso, cabello castaño oscuro, alto, aroma dulzón...

-Cullen? -y parpadee unos segundo intentando ordenar mis ideas mientras sus ojos me distraían – Eres algo de Carlisle y de Edward? – y me sonrió.

-Ellos son mi abuelo y mi padre – contesto con orgullo y altivez. Su actitud me irritaba. Pero si lo pensaba bien, el no podía ser uno de los bebes de Bella... eso era imposible! El chico que tenía frente a mi tenia por lo menos unos 17 años o tal vez un poco más.

-Pues no te han dicho que este río es el limite de un tratado? Como se te ocurre hacer esto así como así? Te das cuenta que si yo me hubiera puesto a gritar los otros hubieran aparecido? Podrían haberte atacado y estaríamos metidos en flor de lío! – el se ofusco, salto al cauce del río y se acerco a mi. Sus ojos parecían brillar con mayor intensidad y mi cuerpo no quería discutir. Su calor corporal golpeaba cada una de mis células como en olas.

-Y crees que eres la única que tiene quien la ayude? Seguramente en este momento alguien viene hacia aquí a ver como estoy! Y... y puedo estar en el río porque es un punto neutral, o no?

-Pues para ser un recién llegado tienes muchas demandas que hacer. No tengo idea si es un punto neutral! Tu... tu... aghhh! – era adorablemente exasperante.

-Yo que, eh? Yo que?

En medio de nuestra tonta discusión, empapados como estábamos, el me tomo de los brazos y nuestras miradas quedaron enlazadas. Escuche su corazón haciendo eco en el mío en total sincronicidad. La respiración se volvió inconstante. Entonces me arrastro hacia el y me beso... Me beso!

Su boca calida entreabrió la mía y sentí la turgencia de sus labios volverse fuego en los míos. Velozmente me soltó para envolverme en sus brazos y presionarme contra el, e involuntariamente los míos hicieron exactamente lo mismo. La sensación de vértigo era arrolladora mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mi nuca. Yo, como un reflejo, enredaba mis dedos en su cabello mojado y en sus orejas.

Cuando ya no podíamos respirar nos soltamos perplejos a observarnos. El frunció el ceño, turbado y dio un paso hacia atrás. Al verme libre de la dulce prisión de su abrazo, corrí con todas las fuerzas hacia mi lado del río para escapar de el.

Me sentí fuerte y ágil, y alcance mas rápido de lo que creía el lugar donde estaban mis cosas. Tome la manta con libro y todo, la tire dentro de la mochila e inicie el regreso.

Mire atrás una vez mas, para verlo parado cerca de la orilla con la mirada dirigida hacia donde me encontraba. Mi corazón aun latía muy fuerte y de repente me faltaban las fuerzas. La impronta de sus labios se sintió como una quemadura en mi boca y sin darme cuenta me costo respirar.

Una furia incontenible me invadió que me hacia temblar, mezcla de excitación y de impotencia. Y por un momento sentí un mareo y muchísimo calor. Debía llegar a casa... debía llegar a casa!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

.

Ya habíamos terminado de acomodar los libros en la biblioteca y me había divertido haciendo bailar a Edward sobre la escalera mientras se los lanzaba.

Había traído desde mi baúl y también de entre las cosas de Esme todos los portarretratos familiares que teníamos en casa. Hermosos recuerdos de reuniones familiares: navidades, cumpleaños, aniversarios... Todos estaban allí. Alice también me alcanzo unos floreros, aunque me advirtió que no acomodara más porque en breve tendríamos más libros para poner aquí.

Edward la miro serio y luego río para decirle "Eres incorregible". Ella se sonrío picara, me guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Edward había tomado, de no se donde, un bello cofrecito laqueado. De allí saco una pequeña llave y una pieza metálica en forma de larga U que luego me entere era un diapasón. Me advirtió que tal vez me molestaría el sonido. Al golpearlo suavemente genero un sonido de alta frecuencia que impacto directamente dentro de mi cabeza, como si fuera una gran caja de resonancia. Para nuestros sensibles sentidos sonaba intensamente molesto.

Tape mis oídos y el me sonrió para inclinarse sobre el arpa del piano y ajustar una de las cuerdas. A los 15 minutos ya lo encontraba probando las teclas, haciendo bellas escalas de graves a agudos en total armonía.

Me pare a su espalda y acaricie su cabello mientras tocaba mi lullaby al piano. Aquella hermosa pieza que me había regalado la última navidad que pasamos en esta casa y en la que aun era humana.

La música empezó a volverse más y más leve, más y más lenta, mientras mis dedos recorrían sus hombros y su pecho, recostándolo contra mí. Mientras su mano derecha ejecutaba notas cual cajita de música, la izquierda recorría mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, todo lo que su posición le permitía.

Dejo de tocar y semigiro su torso para tomarme de la cintura y suavemente deslizarme sobre su regazo.

Mientras me tomaba de la cintura y yo acariciaba su rostro perdiéndome en su mirada, el deslizaba su mano por debajo de mi falda. Jugo con el borde de mi ropa interior mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en un beso. Nuestras bocas se encontraban por primera vez, apasionadas y en pleno disfrute en el día de hoy. Su lengua acaricio la mía leve para luego volverse salvaje. Acomode mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y su mano viajo hacia mi trasero para estrujarlo, empujándome mas contra su cadera. Nuestra respiración se volvió errática mientras el desabrochaba los botones del canesú de mi vestido, besando cada centímetro de piel descubierto hasta el valle entre mis senos. Dios! Nunca podría dejar de rendirme ante sus caricias!

Y entonces algo en mi interior me saco del momento. Una punzada en mi me dio la voz de alerta y salte de su regazo con total velocidad, quedando parada junto a la ventana mirando al bosque. Edward se paro al segundo tras de mi.

-Que sucede?

-Tony activo su escudo!

-Dios! Por que este niño siempre nos vuelve locos!? Alice! Alice! – Edward corrió fuera de la habitación.

-Edward! Vayan a buscarlo. El esta en el río pero desapareció de mi visión como si no existiera! Ya lo había visto mas temprano, pero el estaba aquí en casa. Lo cierto es que fue solo unos instantes! Pero esta mojado y su rostro denotaba sorpresa y desorientación.

-Ya mismo! – Edward me miro y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad

En segundos habíamos saltado el río tras la casa, y cruzábamos el bosque esquivábamos troncos en una sola dirección. Edward me dejaba ir delante, ya que nuestra conexión hacia posible que lo ubicara como un radar.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla del río, observamos y no se veía nada fuera de lo común. Las nubes habían hecho un claro y lo encontramos tendido sobre una roca secándose al sol, cual lagarto.

-Tony... – pronuncio Edward. El levanto la cabeza, se vistió velozmente y en dos saltos lo teníamos junto a nosotros. No pude más que acercarlo a mí para abrazarlo.

-Hijo! Estás bien? Que sucedió? Por que activaste el escudo?

Su actitud seguía siendo de desconcierto y entonces cerro los ojos, tomo mi mano e hizo que Edward también y nos lo mostró. Siempre que Tony nos envolvía en su escudo y nos contaba algo de esta manera, uno se sentía suspendido en el tiempo. Como metido dentro de la imagen cual espectador viendo las escenas con total claridad.

La bella joven flotando sobre el río, el dejándola caer... Un dialogo enervante y absurdo hasta la presentación. Leah! Por favor, cómo había crecido mi niña! Y luego el la beso! Me tape la boca asombrada de la reacción de ambos. Estaba desconcertada y Edward nervioso. Paso la mano libre por su cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre y lo miro con ceño fruncido, ya de nuevo en la realidad.

-Tony... – murmuro Edward por lo bajo

-Papa, te aseguro que yo no hice nada. Ella me asusto! Y luego todo sucedió muy rápido. No se por que lo hice, no se por que discutí con ella tonterías... Y sobre todo, no se por que la bese. Pero fue más fuerte que yo!

-Eres igual que tu madre! – Sonrió y yo lo empuje jugando - Cuando tu madre era humana, bastaba dejarla sola un segundo para que se metiera en líos. Y tú eres igual! Un imán para los problemas.-decía mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Por que esto es un problema? – pregunto el muchacho mas desconcertado todavía. Yo también lo estaba.

-Volvamos a casa. Debemos hablar con tu abuelo en forma urgente

-Edward... – tome su brazo y abrí mi escudo para dejar que viera en mi y respondiera mi interrogante. El se inclino y me beso brevemente.

-No lo recuerdas, verdad? – y resoplo profundamente – Vamos a casa! Hablaremos allí. Y tú... no saldrás solo de ahora en adelante! – Tony bajo la cabeza y frustrado acepto su orden.

-Esta bien... Lo siento!

Edward se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Tony que no era muy afecto a las demostraciones con su padre hizo lo mismo y se quedaron así, abrazados unos minutos. La escena me genero gran ternura. El beso su frente y caminaron abrazados por un trecho, encarando el sendero para cruzar el bosque.

Empezamos a correr y volvimos a la casa enseguida. Alice nos recibió con una sonrisa, revolviendo el pelo de Tony y dándole un abrazo. Renesmee también estaba ahí esperándonos.

Edward y yo subimos las escaleras al escritorio de Carlisle y le contó lo sucedido en voz baja. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que posiblemente Leah se había imprimado de Tony. Dios! Y ahora que? Veía que tanto Edward como mi suegro no querían que todos supieran de la situación. Carlisle quedo algo preocupado y se dirigió al teléfono enseguida. El teléfono timbro tres veces y una voz grave sonó al otro lado

-Hola?

-Buenas tardes... con Billy Black por favor. Habla Carlisle Cullen.

-Mi querido amigo, como has estado?

-Billy! Encantado de escucharte! Disculpa mi pedido, pero necesito que nos veamos donde siempre. Ha sucedido algo y necesito que hablemos.

-Ya estas al tanto? – Carlisle quedo desconcertado.

-Es por los niños? Pues justamente...

-No, Carlisle. Nuevamente hay fríos rondando los bosques. No hemos podido seguir su pista. Se ocultan hábilmente y pareciera que desaparecen entre la niebla provocada por la humedad. Últimamente y a una velocidad alarmante, los jóvenes de la tribu han empezado a adquirir sus formas lupinas. Y te diré que en este momento estoy casi ciento por ciento seguro que Jacob esta en medio de ese proceso.

* * *

><p><strong>Félix POV<strong>

.

La semana había sido un fiasco. Aro estaba más demandante que de costumbre y nos volvía locos mandándonos de aquí para allá sin saber realmente que hacíamos.

Aparentemente no tenia el rango suficiente para saber que era exactamente lo que estaba tramando, y el por que tanto desfile de los "Camici Nere" * en los pasillos del palacio. Esto no me gustaba.

Entre las fuerzas del Eje, Alemania era la que lideraba e Italia formalmente había declarado la "No beligerancia" tras el 1º de septiembre, por lo que formalmente se mantenía fuera de la guerra. Aunque Mussolini, que ya estaba alineado con Alemania desde 1935, no dejaba de tomar las políticas que le convenían u obtener rédito del caos que reinaba en Europa.

Una de las edecanes me acerco el cable que llegaba y me dirigí urgente hacia sus oficinas. Era lo que estaba esperando. Golpee y se tomo sus minutos para responderme "Avanti"

Al entrar encontré a Irina, una vez más. Esta escurridiza oficial entraba y salía de Volterra con gran facilidad, esquivando todas mis fuerzas de seguridad. No sabía que ella estaba aquí.

-Félix... – dijo Aro extendiendo la mano, viendo que tenía el típico papel amarillento en mis manos. Se lo acerque. – Ah, bien! Así que nuestros amigos están finalmente instalados! Responde el cable, Félix. Quiero al vigía de retorno en Volterra. Es más útil aquí.

-Si, señor – gire sobre mis pies pero no pude evitar retrasar alejarme tras cerrar la puerta. Previamente sondee los pasillos para ver que no hubiera gente por aquí dando vueltas

-Aro, los dejaras sin vigilancia? – preguntaba ella con tono sutil.

-No, "cara"! Alguien ira en su reemplazo. Alguien que puede pasar desapercibido. Solo espero que cumpla con sus funciones y no nos traicione.

-Si dudas, por que lo envías?

-Mi querida Irina! En más de una oportunidad, como líder y como estratega deberás tomar decisiones que implicaran una jugada riesgosa. Sabes muy bien cual es el precio a pagar por la traición aquí.

Me asome al balcón y en el patio interno no había nadie. Salte y caí suavemente. Volví a las oficinas y replique el cable para que Alec volviera cuanto antes. Además tenia muy inquieta a Jane que su hermano no estuviera.

Redacte las líneas y lo entregue a la humana que servia entre las ayudantes de las Edecanes. Marietta era una joven hermosa, de cara redonda y grandes ojos negros. Aun no entendía como esta dulce niña había caído entre nuestras redes. Y cada vez que la miraba, recordaba a Edward y a su gran amor por Bella cuando ella también era humana. Entendí como la calidez y la ternura de una humana podía haberlo afectado. La pequeña me movilizaba, pero distaba enormemente de que se convirtiera en un amor tan grande como el del matrimonio Cullen.

Eran un poco mas de las 6. El día gris, plomizo y ventoso provocaría que las calles quedaran vacías en cuanto anocheciera. Además, por cuestiones de seguridad, aconsejábamos a todos volver temprano a casa. Pero que seria de nuestro alimento sino fuera por los tontos borrachos y promiscuos que les gustaba surcar los callejones de Volterra?

Subí mi capucha y camine a paso firme por las calles hasta el murallón. Corrí escaleras arriba de prisa y no termine de salir del portal porque note unas voces lejanas. Contemple la tormenta crecer desde el alfeizar. Las nubes espesas y cargadas mostraban rayos silenciosos.

Me asome y note que en el extremo opuesto a mi posición estaba Renata perdida en una conversación con alguien más, que llevaba su capa y capucha puesta. Aproveche la distracción y salte por el muro para salir al bosque.

Corrí contra el viento y era una sensación que me era siempre reconfortante. El bosque se volvió tupido y encontré el rastro que buscaba. Seguí avanzando y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Pero al instante que me reconocieron estas cesaron. Me trepe al pino más cercano y revise el perímetro. No encontré a nadie más que a quien deseaba ver. Ya sabían que era yo y me aguardaban atentos. Les hice señas que debíamos ser silenciosos, por las dudas. Se ocultaron bajo una saliente de piedra del terreno y yo salte corriendo hacia ellos, una vez los vi ubicados.

-Buenas noches! – dije en un murmullo y los enormes brazos de Emmet me dieron la bienvenida

-Félix, gusto en verte! Aunque debido a tu gesto parecen no ser tan buenas. – Rosalie aferrada a su esposo me miraba atenta.

-Aro ha estado insoportable en la semana! Hay movimientos extraños. Muchos idiotas de los Camisas Negras rondando palacio... Y esa mujer me pone los pelos de punta: Irina. Me recuerda a Jessica. Y el no me confía nada. Pero algo importante que necesitaba contarte: Alec estaba en Forks – y los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron un volcán – Me dio orden para que volviera porque seria mas útil aquí, pero esta enviando a alguien a reemplazarlo.

-Sabes a quien?

-No... Te lo dije. No quiere confiar en mí. No entiendo su obsesión con ustedes, pero los mantendrá vigilados. Iras a la presentación oficial?

-Si, viajaremos a Paris pasado mañana. Es más fácil para nosotros deambular entre los humanos. Representare a Volterra e Irlanda, ya que son neutrales ante la firma del acta polaco - francesa.

-Por que haces esto, Félix? – pregunto Rosalie y su dulzura fue notoria.

-No estoy traicionando a mi señor, pero si dándole algo de protección a mis amigos. Ustedes, todos, siempre me trataron con respeto, como un verdadero amigo, no como un guardián o por pertenecer a la Guardia Real. Nunca me dejaron de lado, a pesar que saben que mi lealtad siempre estará con los Vulturis. Para alguien que ha estado solo desde que tiene memoria es algo valioso. Además, esos pequeños se han ganado mi corazón, lo mismo que Edward y Bella. – Emmet me palmeo el hombro y eso fue como un mimo.

-Te lo agradezco, hermano! Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-Lo se. Ahora debo irme. Buen viaje.

Emmet me abrazo y Rosalie dejo un beso en mi mejilla regalándome una leve sonrisa. Partí de allí a toda velocidad, ya que en minutos comenzaría a llover. No traicionaría a Aro, pero tampoco dejaría que los Cullen fueran hostigados sin motivo. No era justo. Y ante mundo en la puerta de una guerra que amenazaba a todo, me parecía que apoyar la justicia era tan importante como sustentar las lealtades.

* * *

><p>* Camici Nere o en italiano Camisas Negras: Grupo de militancia reinante en Italia llamados así por el color de su uniforme. Luego adquirirían el mismo color de uniforme los oficiales del Tercer Reich<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAAA!<strong>_

_**Creo que quedan muchas puertas abiertas para seguir diversos sucesos tanto en Europa como en America. Que les parece? Y un poco de romance siempre es bueno para un viernes por la noche, verdad?**_

_**Perdon por esta semana por no responder los reviews pero estoy en cama. He aqui nuestro esfuerzo por seguir con la historia y con aquellos que les gusta leernos. Igual no tengo mas que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que nos esperan, los que dejan reviews y los que no, ademas de todos los alertas.**_

_**Besos y abrazos para todos. Les deseo una gran semana y ya quedan 76 dias para poder ver la peli! Entusiasmados?**_

_**Micky**_

_**from Cullen's Girls Argentina**_


	34. CAPITULO33 LO INEVITABLE

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.33 – LO INEVITABLE<strong>

.

Jacob POV

.

Ah, por Dios que me dolía el cuerpo! La fiebre me tenía a mal traer y ya no encontraba acomodo en la cama. Ya era la tercera vez que Mama me cambiaba las sabanas, y yo mi ropa. Se empapaba a más no poder y eso me provocaba escalofríos.

Entre lapsos de más o menos fiebre el sueño me ganaba y me dejaba sin fuerzas. En esos momentos los sueños eran tan tormentosos como los dolores de mis articulaciones, que parecían estirarse y retorcerse.

En realidad, más que sueños eran borrosos recuerdos y todos eran sobre ella. Bella aparecía en la puerta de la vieja cabaña de los Cullen con una sonrisa, y tras ella el maldito vampiro que amaba para abrazarla. Otras veces era el momento de la boda, o también cuando los encontramos besándose en la cabaña. Siempre mi cabeza rondando los mismos sueños, siempre el metiéndose entre medio, con su cabello rojizo y su sonrisa amable. Eso hacia que me pusiera furioso y despertara sobresaltado y malhumorado. Aunque hoy algo nuevo había aparecido: después de alguna de esas escenas, aparecían sus ojos color chocolate que me calmaban y me llenaban de paz. Extraña me parecía la sensación de que a pesar que veía los ojos de Bella, en realidad, yo sabía que no lo eran. Mis tontos pensamientos tenían que ver con el maldito virus que no quería dejarme, torturándome con recuerdos de mi niñez.

El sueño me ganaba una vez más, pero esta vez me veía solo en el bosque frente al gran río y una extraña niebla me rodeaba. Una voz suave e indefinida me llegaba. Entonces era como si no viera nada o no sintiera nada y mi cuerpo convulsionara furioso ante dicha situación de desprotección y vulnerabilidad. Y esa misma convulsión era la que me despertaba para ponerme sobre mis pies intempestivamente.

El calor en mi cabeza era tan extremo que creía que iba a explotar. En un instante sentí mis coyunturas tronar, mi respiración cambiar y como si mi piel se transformara dándose vuelta como un guante, para dejarme en cuatro patas mirando a mi padre parado en la puerta de mi habitación. Quise hablar, pero solo salio algo parecido a un ladrido, para luego escuchar un aullido y un gruñido. Mire hacia abajo y note mis patas peludas y rojizas. Tenia que salir de aquí... Tenia que salir de aquí!

Gire la cabeza, vi la ventana y salte a través del cristal desesperado por encontrar algo de aire frío. Todo el dolor se había ido y el calor ahora era reconfortante. Me sentía fuerte, ágil, y corrí todo lo que el cuerpo me dejaba. Baje a la playa, me interne en el bosque, trepe rocas...

Escuche los gritos a mi espalda que se volvían lejanos a medida que me internaba en el bosque para luego trepar por las laderas rocosas y así ganar altura. Mientras huía de lo que fuera que me asustaba algo llego a mi cabeza

_-Jake, no huyas... Estamos aquí para ayudarte, Jake! Por favor! No importa cuanto corras, nadie más que yo podrá darte respuesta en este momento!_

La voz de Sam repercutía en mi cabeza como un eco. Y fue entonces cuando me detuve jadeante. Preste atención a donde me encontraba y parecía que había corrido en círculos porque estaba nuevamente en la playa cerca de la reserva.

Salió a mi encuentro un enorme lobo negro como la noche, que no era otro que Sam. Tras el había 3 lobos mas. A mi cabeza fueron llegando sus nombres y no eran otros que mis mejores amigos: Quil, Embry y Paul.

Me sentí abatido y baje la cabeza. Lo inevitable había sucedido. Esta era mi realidad y finalmente había llegado. Siempre supe que habría posibilidad que esto ocurriera pero nunca creí que llegara de esta manera.

Me acosté sobre mi vientre para escuchar a Sam que no tenía más que buenos consejos y trataba de guiarme en esta nueva vida que había comenzado para mí. Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza y comenzaban a convertirse en un ruido molesto. Los chicos intentaban darme aliento y la bienvenida al mismo tiempo. Una extraña e inevitable furia empezó a gestarse dentro de mí.

-_Basta! Basta! Silencio!_ - Grite en mi interior y ellos parecían haberme escuchado. Así era... Y a pesar de estar en medio de la playa generosa y tranquila, donde la brisa fría del otoño no me llegaba, mi cuerpo me impulso y corrí adonde mis patas quisieran llevarme.

* * *

><p>Emmet POV<p>

.

Habíamos partido a Paris hacia ya dos días para estar en la infame ceremonia, donde el gobierno polaco -escapado de Varsovia- firmaba su acuerdo con Francia de ayuda mutua ante la ocupación alemana. Realmente no veía como esto podía ayudar a los civiles pero poco podía hacerse dadas las circunstancias.

Durante esos días, numerosas reuniones se sucedieron y lo único que hacia era escuchar. Solo recavar información que sirviera para mantenernos lo mas alejado posible de los problemas. Rose opinaba que debíamos tomar parte de las acciones y también lo creía. No era precisamente un cobarde pero era necesario el uso de una cabeza fría y de una buena estrategia.

Estos días había hablado con Carlisle. Ya había presentado todas sus credenciales medicas y validaciones, lo mismo que Edward y Bella para formar parte del Olympic General Hospital de Forks. Carlisle observo que además del personal medico y de enfermería, numerosos hombres en uniforme circulaban por ahí. Incluso el director del hospital, el era un Teniente Coronel de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, aunque distaba mucho de ser una sorpresa. Ya habíamos hablado sobre todo esto antes de ellos partir, e incluso mi suegro me dijo que siempre que no se atentara contra la vida de ningún ser humano, el colaboraría en todo lo necesario.

Mientras tanto Rose no estaba del todo cómoda con este viaje. A pesar que mi papel de cónsul me daba ciertos privilegios, ella sabía que al no tomar partido seriamos observados en cada movimiento. Y además, debido a nuestra naturaleza era normal que no fuéramos muy amigables. Era importante mantener las apariencias. Y no solo estaríamos vigilados por las diferentes fuerzas militares, seguramente habría gente trabajando para los Vulturis. Sentía que en todo momento nuestra "lealtad" era examinada bajo una gran lupa.

La ciudad había amanecido bajo una intensa lluvia. Habíamos pasado una noche intensa, pero tratamos de no romper nada dadas las circunstancias, cosa que era extremadamente difícil. Nosotros no sabíamos amarnos de otra manera que no fuera con toda pasión. Era la primera mañana que estábamos en el hotel, y aun mimándonos en la cama, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Hola

-Bonjour Monsieur McCarty! Je suis le concierge, Monsieur Dubois. Lamento molestarlo pero llamaron del servicio de limousines para avisar que los pasaran a buscar en una hora, a Ud. y a Madame, para llevarlos al Museo del Louvre. D'accord? – me senté en la cama y Rosie me miro frunciendo su hermosa boquita, cual niña caprichosa y en son de protesta.

-Le dejaron dicho el nombre del chofer que nos pasaría a buscar? – Trate de sonar calmado.

-Un momento, s'il vous plaìt... – y se escucho revolver de papeles – ah, Jacques Deveraux, Monsieur. Todo es correcto, verdad? – y me quede pensando.

-Si, por supuesto. Gracias por avisar.

-Enchanté – y colgó.

-Bueno, Osita... hora de enfrentar la parodia.

Rose se sentó sobre mi y me beso como si el mundo se terminara en este momento. Cómo me hacia esto? Pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte! Así que me separe de ella con dulzura y nos miramos divertidos, maldiciendo el momento en que nos metimos en todo esto. Nos pusimos de pie y enseguida empezamos a buscar con que vestirnos. Nos bañamos juntos para disfrutar de un momento más de intimidad y disponernos a salir a nuestra misteriosa cita. Era en respuesta al cable que llego ayer de mi consulado, y a la que accedí a ir, llevándola.

Ella se puso un vestido blanco con bordados, recogió su cabello en un trenzado sobre su nuca, y agrego como detalle un lindo sombrero. Como siempre estaba bellísima! Le deje un beso en los labios y una palmada en el trasero mientras reía para salir de la habitación hacia el lobby

A los diez minutos aparecía un hombre en un impecable traje gris preguntando por nosotros, diciendo ser Jacques Deveraux. Subimos al auto oscuro y luego pude ver que realmente íbamos camino al Louvre.

Al llegar, una mujer, una guía del museo nos recibió diciéndonos que tendríamos una guiada privada y que su nombre era Justine. La seguimos por innumerables y hermosos pasillos, con obras de Velazquez, Rembrant y Da Vinci.

Continuamos un tramo más y nos dirigimos a las salas de las esculturas. Mas específicamente al área de civilizaciones antiguas hasta llegar al "Código de Hammurabi". En esta sala no había nadie. Solo estábamos nosotros y la guía. Mientras observábamos las piezas, especialmente la piedra principal con cientos de signos me preguntaba que tenía que ver esto con nosotros.

En respuesta a esa pregunta en mi cabeza, Mademoiselle Justine tomo a Rosalie de un codo y la invito a pasar a una sala especial donde nos "mostrarían las últimas adquisiciones traídas de la Mesopotamia". Sus modos fueron cordiales, pero su mirada clavada en mi me daba la pauta de que una vez que pasáramos la puerta descubriríamos a que habíamos venido aquí.

Al cruzar el umbral, la puerta se cerró tras nosotros. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras con las cortinas cerradas. A pesar del estúpido acto de intimidación no nos movía un músculo. Ellos jamás podrían prever no nos hacía falta luz para saber que 3 hombres nos esperaban allí. Sus corazones latían tranquilos. Uno fumaba, otro bebía Bourbon y el siguiente te. Seguramente ese era ingles. Encendieron la leve lámpara de bronce y cristal sobre el escritorio revelando su presencia. El ambiente era teatral y a mi me resultaba muy cómico! Como si Rose leyera mi mente, giro su mirada hacia mi y levanto una ceja... Me temo que a ella, no!

-Buenas tardes, señor y señora McCarty.

-Buenas tardes! – respondí. El que hablaba, por su acento, era americano. Ya habíamos ensayado con Rose que ella se acercaría a mi como asustada. Ja! Si supieran que en segundos podía dejarlos sin cabeza a los tres.

-Soy el Coronel Collins. Conmigo se encuentran el Teniente Marshall. Ambos pertenecemos al Servicio de Inteligencia de la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Además nos acompaña el Teniente Coronel McGregor, de las Fuerzas Británicas.

-Encantado. – respondí y el hizo ademán para que nos sentáramos frente a ellos en unos sillones que ya estaban dispuestos. Rose se sentó con cara de afligida pero no soltó mi mano. Era buena actriz.

-Agradezco que haya accedido a esta reunión. No soy de las personas que le gustan las intrigas o los misterios así que iré directamente al grano.

-Yo tampoco y se lo agradezco. No me gusta que mi esposa este en este tipo de situaciones. Soy todo oídos.

-Pedí que viniera su esposa porque esto también le atañe a ella. – Saco de su bolsillo interno una libreta y la abrió buscando algo, alejándola como para ver mejor. – Tengo entendido que su esposa de soltera es de apellido Cullen... no es así? – y Rosalie se removió en su asiento.

-Si, es correcto.

-Los Doctores Carlisle y Edward Cullen, como la Dra. Swan son familiares suyos.

-Si. Esto es por la recomendación que envié por su postulación? – el sonrió y no me gusto su arrogancia. Menos mal que no le gustaban las intrigas.

-Así es. El presidente Roosevelt en persona recomendó el ingreso. Parece que lo tiene en gran estima.

-Mi familia y la familia del presidente son viejos conocidos. Mi suegro es un profesional de primera línea y trabaja en equipo con mis cuñados para obtener mejores resultados. No quiero ser descortés, pero no me agradan los suspensos, Coronel. Que hacemos nosotros aquí?

-Vera Ud., es mi trabajo corroborar todas las fuentes, aunque el Presidente haya dado el visto bueno.

-Ah, entiendo. Algo mas que desee saber?

-Saben ellos realmente al lugar al que van a ingresar? – y era clara referencia a que el hospital era un centro de inteligencia camuflado.

-Si, ellos están al tanto de todo. Mi suegro es ingles, pero mis cuñados son americanos. Así que diremos que están de su mismo lado.

-Que hay de Ud., Cónsul? Debo decir que es muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos pero que lamentablemente lo hemos seguido. Ha tenido reuniones con personas muy diversas.

-Le diré que mi posición es más que clara, Coronel. Soy un Cónsul perteneciente a un país neutral. Pero mi corazón y mi razón siempre han estado del lado de la justicia. No son de mi agrado las políticas impartidas por las fuerzas del eje. Y ayudare a todo aquel que me lo pida a favor de su libertad y su derecho a la vida.

-Pero vive en Volterra... – los demás no pronunciaban palabra.

-Es momentáneo. Y como sabrá por el momento también es neutral.

-Si, pero los Vulturis tienen gente en Berlín, haciendo amistades tras las líneas enemigas de Francia y Gran Bretaña.

-Lo se. Y la persona que comanda a ese grupo no es de mi agrado. Y eso que la conozco hace mucho!

-Sabe que hacen ellos allí?

-No, no lo se. He tratado de averiguarlo y le aseguro que no he tenido éxito. Y Usted?

-Aparentemente la Comandante Irina Denali es quien mantiene las relaciones públicas con el Führer. Saben que es lo que negocian?

-De seguro, nada bueno para su causa! – dije con sarcasmo. Rose no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, solo se aferraba a mi mano.

-Podemos contar con Ud. para que nos haga llegar información si estuviera a su mano?

-Si, si pone en riesgo la vida de otras personas. – y ellos parecieron relajarse.

-Se que su otro cuñado, el Profesor Jasper Hale era instructor en las filas Vulturis – y me sonreí.

-Parece que esta Ud. muy bien informado, Coronel. Mi cuñado es un estudioso y un estratega increíble. Es historiador y un gran atleta. Lo mismo su esposa que es profesora de arte y habla 3 idiomas, al igual que Jasper.

-Me preguntaba si a el le podría interesar colaborar con el departamento de Inteligencia? Hay numerosos cables y mensajes que interpretar. Parece que a las fuerzas del eje les gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. – y me reí quedamente.

-Creo que deberían preguntárselo directamente a el. Podría ser... Así y todo la familia somos un clan muy unido y ellos viven todos juntos. Pero...

-Pero...

-Las condiciones de ingreso de todos debe ser respetadas, según se lo pedí al Presidente. Como Ud. sabrá, hable con el personalmente y me dio las garantías del caso.

-Todo lo que fue acordado no esta en discusión. Me envían a darles garantías sobre su acuerdo, incluidos el Profesor Hale... si aceptara. Y le anticipo, además, que todo lo hablado en esta habitación es clasificado, Cónsul. De eso puede Ud. estar tranquilo. Me alegraría que avisara a su familia que el Teniente Marshall los contactara y todos tendrán una reunión con el. Y si todo sale bien, yo también estaré allí.

-Lo haré hoy mismo, despreocúpese. Y en ese caso, ya que los vera, envíenle nuestro amor incondicional – y me puse de pie, al igual que Rosie porque daba por terminada la charla – Estoy seguro que notara que son todos muy especiales.

-Si, Sr. McCarty. Puedo darme cuenta. Le deseo buena suerte y espero nos veamos en otras circunstancias mas... alegres. – me sonreí y como nunca me saque los guantes, le di la mano con tranquilidad.

-Yo también, Coronel. Aunque le aseguro que si esto acaba pronto, será una alegría alejarme de todo esto para disfrutar de mi vida y de mi esposa. Buenas tardes.

El se puso de pie e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Yo respondí igual, lo mismo con los otros y salimos de la habitación con total calma. Decidimos terminar de dar una vuelta relajada antes de salir de allí. Pero no podíamos dejar de aprovechar nuestro sentido del oído para escucharlos intercambiar comentarios mientras nos volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos.

_(-Te parecen confiables, Collins?- decía el británico con un acento muy marcado)_

_(-Ella es increíblemente bella!) _– dijo el otro y Rose se río, codeándome

_(-Si. No ha mentido en nada de lo que contesto, según mis fuentes. Pero de algo estoy seguro: estos "Cullen" ocultan algo. No con respecto a la guerra. Ocultan algo sobre ellos mismos... no se. Me lo dicen mis entrañas! Aunque vienen con la venia de la Casa Blanca. Son intocables. Entendido Marshall?) _– decía Collins imperativamente.

_-(Si, señor! No habrá problemas. Puede confiar en mí)_

_._

-Ese tipo si es bueno! Advertiré a Carlisle de su sentido de observación.

-Amor, debemos tejer bien las estrategias, no crees?

-Si, ellos estarán atentos a los intocables Cullen. Pero mientras la Casa Blanca este apoyándonos, no habrá problemas.

-Debes advertir algo mas a Carlisle sobre esto?

-No. El ya sabia de mi nota y lo de la cubierta del Hospital. Incluso lo habíamos hablado en persona en casa. Solo deberán ser cuidadosos... Y nosotros también.

-Me pregunto que se trae Aro e Irina entre manos...

-Tengo mis sospechas. Solo espero que no se hagan realidad.

Al llegar a la puerta del museo pudimos ver que ya no llovía. Por el contrario, se había levantado viento y amenazaba con despejarse y salir el sol. Debíamos apurarnos para llegar al hotel. Hoy ya no teníamos otra cosa que hacer. Aunque la noche me presentaba otras opciones.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

.

Nos encontramos con Billy en el viejo puente de tronco, sobre el río. Un abrazo fraterno y una charla casual, como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer, nos reunía amablemente...

-Imagino Billy tu preocupación! Así que Jake ya a logrado su transformación. Que edad tiene ahora?

-Cumplirá 17 en Enero. El tiempo pasa para todos... Menos para ti!

-Bueno, tal vez no físicamente. Pero te aseguro que me siento realmente viejo. – y el rió.- Que hay de Leah?

-Leah va a cumplir 15 el próximo mes... mi pequeña! - dijo el con ternura.

-Increíble! Bueno, si ves a mis nietos... Ellos tienen 8 años pero representan como si fisiológicamente tuvieran entre 17 y 20 años. Esos son los cálculos que hemos sacado con su padre.

-Son maduros?

-Si... Aunque como sabes, las mujeres maduran con mayor celeridad. No importa si son gemelos! – y volvió a reír. – Tendremos que tener cuidado con...

- Si, tenlo por seguro. La imprimación se volverá una montaña rusa para ellos si no saben manejarlo bien. Se adoraran y veneraran pero eso también puede implicar que Tony pueda manipular a Leah, ya que el es el objeto de su imprimación.

-Déjalo por mi parte... Hablare con el. Hablaras con Leah?

-Si. Y debo hacerlo pronto porque estos días no se ha sentido bien. Me temo que ella pueda adquirir su forma lupina, también.

-Creí que en las mujeres eso no se daba...

-Pues yo también! Pero su padre, su abuelo y su padre antes de el, siempre se transformaron. La herencia de sangre es muy fuerte en ella. Y la imprimación es una confirmación de que ocurrirá en cualquier momento.

-Lamento todo esto, Billy!

-Hey! No hay forma de contener la naturaleza. Esta más allá de la razón.

-Han encontrado mas rastros de los fríos que me mencionabas?

-No. Por el momento no tenemos rastros. Pero ahora que la manada crece, podremos rastrearlo con mayor facilidad. Tienes idea quien puede ser?

-No con certeza. Pero seguramente es alguien de la guardia Vulturi. Recuerdas al grupo con el que nos fuimos de aquí? – el asintió – Ellos representan nuestra máxima autoridad y nos consideran "especiales".

-Entiendo. Estaremos atentos. Deberemos buscar algún otro medio de comunicación más veloz que el del teléfono, por las dudas.

-Déjame pensar en ello. Nos veremos en unos días

-Dalo por hecho! – Y nos pusimos de pie para encontrarnos en un abrazo.- Me da gusto verlos.

Así deje a Billy Black en medio del puente para volver a la casa. Tony debería comprender los riesgos de su imprimación y el cuidado que debía tener con Leah.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Parece que Tony se había metido en un lío! Mama y Papa se fueron a hablar con el abuelo y quise tomar a Tony para que me contara pero mi tía me insistió para que fuéramos a cazar. Así que luego hablaría con el.

Salimos con ella y el tío Jasper por el bosque. El aire aquí era tan diferente! Lleno de humedad y olor a musgo... Me gustaba. Jugamos un rato, encontramos unos venados después y nos alimentamos. Estos eran mas grandes que los que estábamos acostumbrados. Tío Jasper me dijo que pediríamos permiso a Papa –que siempre hacia un escándalo por todo en lo referente a sus hijos- para ir montañas arriba y ver si encontrábamos un puma o un oso. Lo hubiéramos hecho igual si el tío Emmet estuviera aquí. Como lo extraño!

Me detuve a caminar por el bosque. Ellos se adelantaron un poco y me quede allí, observando lo profundo y bello de las sombras provocadas por la poca luz que se filtraba entre los pinos. Me concentre en una pequeña ardilla que estaba en un rincón alto de una rama y comía simpáticamente una bellota. También llamo mi atención unos helechos enormes, cuyas hojas transpiradas tenían numerosas gotas de agua que hacían miles de reflejos. Los árboles caídos, tapizados en densas alfombras de musgo muy verde... Tendría que venir a pintar una tarde aquí, para capturar los miles de detalles que solo mis ojos podían ver.

Algo cambio en el aire en un segundo. Unas ramas crujieron, un rencoroso gruñido, y al girar velozmente me encontré con el animal más impensado: un lobo enorme. Tal era su tamaño que prácticamente podría pasar por un oso, de pelaje rojizo y grandes ojos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

El lobo cambio de actitud, calmándose y emitiendo un leve gemido. Dejo de estar agazapado para enderezarse, provocando que pareciera aun más grande. Y lo más tonto es que no me provocaba miedo en lo absoluto! Al contrario, solo me inspiro sonreír. Sus ojos hipnóticos, fijos en los míos parecían transportarme y hacerme sentir cada partícula, perfume, sabor y textura del bosque. Un calor suave, envolvente llego a mí, como el del sol del verano. Tocaba mi piel suavemente, como si fuera una gran caricia y me hacia sentir querida... deseada. Algo me llevaba hacia el y estire mi mano para tocarlo. El inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, observándome firmemente.

-Eres hermoso! No me tengas miedo... Yo no lo tengo!

Di dos pasos más y pude tocarlo. Miles de descargas impactaron en mi cuerpo. No se como ni por que, pero sentí como su corazón se acoplaba al mío latiendo al unísono. Lo abrace, todo lo que los brazos me dieron y apoye mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza. Me sentí envuelta en una tierna ola de calor y de inercia que generaba que no quisiera despegarme de el. Su pelaje era suave y el respondió a mi caricia cerrando los ojos. Se sentía como volver a casa... Era extraño pero me hacia sentir feliz!

-De donde vienes, Red? Te gustaría que te llame Red (rojo)? Te gustaría ir a casa conmigo?

Tome su rostro, mire sus ojos y una imagen llego a mi. Caí en su mirada profunda y me sentí flotar y viajar a una velocidad impensada por los bosques, los ríos, la playa y las montañas hasta llegar al sol y caer nuevamente, volviendo para encontrarme con unos bellos ojos negros, con largas pestañas... Unos ojos que solo había visto en mis sueños, pero familiares, amorosos... Lo solté sorprendida y entonces el se alejó de mi abrazo. Y de un salto corrió tras los helechos huyendo de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaa!<strong>_

_**Que les ha parecido? Muchos eventos han sucedido en diferentes frentes. Los Cullen se estaran metiendo en un lio? O su compromiso en el respeto por los humanos los llevara hacia otras fronteras?**_

_**Y que me dicen de nuestro lobo? Finalmente ya tiene su forma, imprimado y docil como un cachorrito aparentemente...jejejeje**_

_**Esta semana nos han regalado el trailer final de BD2.. y faltan todavia dos meses y unos dias! Pero estamos seguras que la espera valdra la pena.**_

_**Y valio la pena esperar hasta hoy para leernos? Que nos dicen? Asi y todo, seguiremos por aqui entregando lo mejor que podamos brindarles a todos ustedes y a esta historia. Podremos sonar pesadas tal vez, pero jamas nos cansaremos de agradecerles que nos sigan, sus comentarios, alertas a absolutamente todos... Inclusive a los silenciosos. Pero sabemos que estan alli y es importante para nosotras**_

_**Perdon por la demora, pero dias de mucho mucho trabajo en una ciudad que cada dia esta mas loca! :D**_

_**Bajo la melancolica lluvia de Buenos Aires, les mandamos un gran abrazo, muy buen fin de semana y hasta el viernes, si Dios quiere**_

_**Micky**_

_****PD: Este capitulo va dedicado muy especialmente a nuestra amiga Agostina que cumplira años la proxima semana. Ella fue la primera persona que leyo los capitulos timidos de nuestro primer Fic y nos dio el visto bueno de seguir adelante. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu amor por la Saga. XOXO. Micky y Alice**_

_*****PD2: Perdon por nuestro frances! Esperemos que el traductor haya ayudado esta vez ;)**_


	35. CAPITULO34 EL AMOR SE ABRE PASO

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.34 – EL AMOR SE ABRE PASO<strong>

.

Tony POV

.

Papa, Mama y el abuelo cuchicheaban en el escritorio en el primer piso y no me hacían parte de la conversación. Odiaba cuando hacían eso! Especialmente porque podía saber que hablaban solo con pensar en Mama y lograr nuestra especial forma de conexión... pero ella lo sabría. Y hace mucho le había prometido que nunca más lo haría. Era violar su confianza.

Ya lo habíamos hablado hace tiempo atrás cuando estaba desesperado por saber que me iban a regalar para Navidad. Era un niño entonces pero hice una cosa muy estúpida: me burle de mi hermana diciendo que sabía sobre su regalo y no se lo diría. Renesmee comenzó a llorar como toda mujer, dramática y sensiblera, y la consecuencia de eso cual fue?: Papa enojado y yo castigado! Había una gran diferencia entre esto y aquella situación pero no quería más problemas.

Mientras tanto, la abuela me distraía al cortar cubos de hígado para luego echarlo en un gran bowl. Seguramente los usaría para hacer un saltado con verduras. Las verduras quedaban crocantes y los cubos semicrudos. No se por que pero amaba el hígado de esa manera! Lo mismo, Renesmee. Se me hacía agua la boca. También salíamos a cazar con Mama y Papa, los abuelos o los tíos, pero una dieta "normal" era común en nuestras vidas.

Detecte en mí un leve estado de ansiedad. Ensimismado en como la abuela cortaba la carne blanda y sanguinolenta, el aroma de ella hacia que mi concentración cayera mas y mas profundo, para terminar de perderme en la imagen de unos bellos ojos negros.

Leah... dijo llamarse Leah. La sensación de sus labios en los míos, del calor de su lengua y de su sabor salvaje volvió a mi boca vividamente. Mi estomago pego un vuelco y por primera vez en mi vida me vi añorando a una total extraña. Bueno... no tanto, después de besarnos así!

Me quemaban las manos que la habían tocado, la extrañaban mis brazos que la habían apoyado contra mi pecho... Y eso se sintió tan bien! Mi corazón recordó el suyo, como ambos latían al unísono. Mis oídos escucharon claramente su respiración agitada y más rápida de lo normal, la calidez y el aroma dulce de su aliento, el fuego en su piel... Que diablos esta pasando conmigo?

Y entonces, sucedió algo que nunca me había ocurrido antes: sentado como estaba, con la mano apoyada en mi mejilla me sentí algo mareado. Mi corazón latía a toda maquina al conectarme con el momento vivido con ella. No se si era la hornalla de la cocina que ya estaba encendida pero sentía calor... mucho calor. Mire la mano que tenia sobre la cara y la vi brillar, húmeda y temblorosa.

-Abuela...

-Si, cariño

-Abue... creo... creo que no me siento bien... – y Esme giro sobre sus pies para fruncir el ceño primero, mirarme sorprendida y correr a mi, poniendo su mano en mi frente. Ahhh... Su mano helada era deliciosa!

-Dios! Carlisle! Edward! Bella!

Esme era una mujer tranquila. Llamo mi atención que gritara de esa manera, con desesperación. Tres pares de pasos veloces se acercaron a mí en segundos. Papa estaba libido y Mama tensa. El abuelo puso su mano en mi frente y sus dedos en la vena en mi cuello. Mi corazón se sintió fuerte en el contacto y fue cuando note que no tenía fuerzas.

-Carlisle, que le pasa a mi niño? – escuche a Mama angustiada. El abuelo la miraba y luego clavo la mirada en Papa quien me sostenía de los hombros, mientras sentía que me dormía.

-Esta volando de fiebre! – susurro el abuelo.

A continuación unos brazos llegaron rodeándome y levantándome como un bebe. Era Papa que me llevaba en andas velozmente hasta mi cuarto y me dejaba en la cama. A continuación, Mama puso un paño húmedo y frío sobre mi frente y le sonreí, totalmente mareado y sin fuerza.

-Mami... Por que tengo tanto calor? Y por que me duele tanto la cabeza? – Mama levanto el rostro y fijó la vista en el abuelo mientras Papa se acercaba y apoyaba las manos en sus hombros.

-Bebe, Mami se queda contigo. Es que tienes fiebre. Te duele algo, mi cielo?

-No... Mejor dicho, si. Ahora que lo pienso me duelen las articulaciones. Crees que eso de nadar en el río helado me enfermo? Aunque yo nunca me enfermo... No es cierto, Mami?

Algo en la mente de Papa hizo click... lo percibí en sus ojos. Pero me sentía débil y no lograba conectar con el. Pero al menos si podía escuchar bien lo que hablaban entre los tres.

-Carlisle, Tony contó que cuando se encontró con Leah el la encerró en su escudo y allí fue cuando sucedió... Crees que hay alguna posibilidad que el este empatizando con ella? Y que ella este sufriendo su proceso de transformación? – eso si llamo mi atención.

-Transformación? – pregunte pero Mama retiro el paño y volvió a mojarlo para dejarlo nuevamente en mi frente.

-Shhh... Tranquilo, Tony. Papi va a hacer que te sientas mejor. No es así, amor? – y Papa asintió pero volvió a mirar al abuelo.

-Todo puede ser posible, Edward.

-Como explicarías que mis hijos, quienes han jugado bajo la nieve a 5º bajo cero, mojados hasta la piel y sin jamás tener ninguna enfermedad, hoy justamente uno de ellos reacciona así? – Mama los miraba a los dos y Carlisle puso cara seria.

-Bueno, averigüemos... Llamare por teléfono.

El abuelo dejo la habitación, mientras que Mama y Papa estuvieron a mí alrededor todo el tiempo. No tenia concentración para pensar en mis dolores y el calor... pero si en Leah. Mire mi mano y aún tenia la sensación de mi piel entre mis dedos.

Mama y Papa me observaban, y aunque el estaba serio y tenso, Mama internamente me cantaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, aunque sus ojos lucieran asustados. El abuelo llamo desde la planta baja y Papa se acerco.

-Tony, crees que puedas caminar, hijo? – y asentí.

Me quise parar como siempre y un mareo se hizo presente. Me di cuenta también que mi camisa estaba algo húmeda, lo mismo que mi cabello y que tenía sed. Pero no sed de sangre... estaba sediento en verdad!

Papa volvió a tomarme en brazos, bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso al despacho del abuelo, mientras Mama nos seguía. El estaba ahí con el teléfono descolgado y en la mano, mientras Papa me sentaba en el gran sillón de cuero frente al escritorio.

-Tony, habla por favor... – tome el tubo y lo lleve a mi oído aunque ya podía escuchar una respiración agitada al otro lado

-Hola?

-Hola... – y mi corazón dio un gran golpe! Era su voz

-Leah? Leah, eres tú?

-Anthony... – dijo muy quedo aunque sentí su voz sonreír en el teléfono

-Dime Tony, Leah... Estas bien?

-No... Estoy con mucha fiebre. Y tú?

-Yo también... Te duele algo? – y ella pareció quejarse al moverse. Podía escuchar el ruido de las sabanas rozando su cuerpo.

-Me duelen los brazos y las piernas. Te dije que era una estupidez mojarnos en el río a esta altura del año! Mmm... – su queja de dolor hizo eco en mi. Me disgusto terriblemente causándome impotencia, y parecía que dolía en mi, también.

-Si, veo que tienes razón! Espero nos mejoremos pronto porque... porque... me gustaría volver a verte. Y a ti? – una risita cómica y dulce pero con un dejo de cansancio se escucho al otro lado.

-Si... a mi también. Pero no vamos a discutir de tonterías la próxima vez, verdad?

-Lo prometo! – susurre. Y aquí estaba yo haciendo promesas a esta hermosa niña que me traía de cabeza y hacia apenas horas que conocía.

-Que te mejores... Ansío verte.

-Yo también, Leah! Cuídate mucho por favor.

-Tu también... Adiós!

Le devolví el tubo a mi padre, y permanecí sentado meditando sobre lo tierno y motivador que fue escucharla al otro lado del teléfono. Y podría decir que me sentía mucho mejor.

Note que el abuelo y mis padres se miraban. Carlisle puso sus dedos en mi muñeca y asintió, Papa sonrió a Mama y acaricio su mejilla llevándole tranquilidad. Y yo aquí observaba y no entendía nada, pero me sentí con fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie solo.

Avance unos pasos y Mama me acompaño a mi cuarto, pasando su mano por mi cintura, mientras yo caminaba lento, cosa que era la sensación mas extraña que haya vivido en mi vida. Era una imagen bastante tonta debo decir: Mama, tan pequeña, apenas llegaba a mi hombro ya que yo era tan alto como Papa, acompañándome escaleras arriba. Ella susurraba que me ayudaría a cambiar la ropa húmeda para que me sintiera mejor. Pedí que me alcanzaran agua y en segundos Papa traía un vaso y una jarra.

Y aquí estaba yo, envuelto en una nube de sopor, transpirado y mareado pero con algo muy en claro: primero, Leah era una niña hermosa y extraña, y aunque no era un vampiro algo se gestaba en ella; segundo, su singularidad afectaba mis sentidos y mi don, conectándonos de una forma que tal vez fuera peligrosa... para ambos; y tercero, que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Me quede allí parada, en medio del profundo silencio del bosque escuchando como sus latidos y sus pasos lo alejaban de mi. La sensación de vacío y de soledad me quemo en las manos y me sentí mal... Realmente dolía.

Desconozco como sabia que detrás de ese suave pelaje y esos ojos profundos había alguien mas... había un humano. La conexión con Red me era desconocida: no sabía si era que su amo era humano o que el mismo lo era. Pero era inaudita la sensación de desazón en mí, no pudiendo evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Escuche las risas de los tíos que se acercaban velozmente y mientras tanto, no podía moverme. Aun trataba de entender que había sucedido. La tía Alice me observo y enseguida dedujo que algo era diferente.

-Ren... Que sucede? – pregunto Alice. Y note cuando ella y Jasper cruzaron miradas.

-Renesmee... Estas bien? –pregunto Jasper. Y tía Alice frunció su nariz y me miro horrorizada.

-Pero... que es esa peste? –se acerco a mi y me olfateo – Eres tu la que hueles así? – y entonces el tío Jasper se adelanto y tomo mis manos.

-Cariño, no la presiones! Yo se a que huele... Tú deberías recordarlo también. No puedes verlos?

-No he visto a nadie, Jas... De que hablas?

-De lobos, Alice. Renesmee... Un lobo estuvo aquí, contigo? – y yo aun aturdida asentí.- Estas bien? No te hizo daño? – y su pregunta me hizo reaccionar y a Alice también

-El no podría hacerme daño jamás!

-No Ren, no estés tan segura. Ellos son inestables, pierden el temperamento por cualquier motivo... no se que tan seguro sea para ti.

-Ellos? Tú sabes quienes son, Tío?

-Es mejor que volvamos a casa – dijo instándome a que lo siguiera

-No.. Quiero esperarlo aquí. El volverá. – y las lagrimas me ganaron y surgieron solas sin poder controlarlas.

-Hoy no, cariño, hoy no. Ven, vamos a casa. Debemos hablar con tu padre.

Sostuve su mirada. El era un hombre dulce y paciente. No podía decirle que no e imagino que mi ansiedad fue calmada por su don. Pero mañana volvería aquí... y al día siguiente... y al día siguiente... Hasta que lo volviera a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

Me pare junto a la ventana a observar el bosque y a tratar de enfocar esto nuevo que sentía. Mi corazón no soportaba ver a Tony enfermo, aunque presintiera que era simplemente momentáneo. Seguramente en un par de días estaría bien, una vez que Leah se transformara.

Pero internamente no podía dejar de pensar como manejaríamos esta situación. Si Tony podía estar enfermo porque ella lo estaba, si a ella le pasaba algo, el también lo sufriría? Se supone que la imprimación es de parte de ella pero aquí extrañamente es algo compartido. Que haríamos frente a esto?

Durante estos años las largas charlas con Nahuel me habían ayudado a obtener numerosos y valiosos datos sobre la naturaleza de mis hijos. Hasta que punto eran dichas características propios en todos los de su especie? Esto era totalmente distinto. Y había otras cosas que pensar: Ellos aun eran unos niños y hay ciertas cosas que no debían pasar... no podían pasar!

Unas manos me rodearon suaves y acariciaron mi pecho, mientras dejaban un beso sobre mi espalda. Solo ella podía sacarme de mis pensamientos con su dulzura. La única que podía contener todo el miedo, la incertidumbre y la angustia que sentía en este momento. Porque mas allá de todo, en este momento era un padre preocupado.

-Se quedo dormido. Vine a ver como estabas... – Bella me volvía a acariciar y a dejar otro beso en mi espalda. Tome sus manos y la deslice hacia delante para acariciar su rostro. Mi hermosa, hermosa mujer... Que haría yo sin ella!

-Preocupado, amor. Que otra cosa puedo hacer más que pensar en las miles de variables que deberemos tener en cuenta en esta situación.

-Lo entiendo y también me preocupa. – Deslizo sus brazos por mi cintura para acercarse mas a mi y sonrio – Lo oíste como hablaba por teléfono?

-Si, es raro escuchar a Tony tan tierno y afectuoso. El usualmente no lo es... Bueno, excepto contigo y con su Abue.

-No seas injusto. El es...

-Y por favor, no me digas que es tímido! – Y me reí- Puede ser muchas cosas menos tímido! Se que le cuesta demostrar lo que siente. Se encierra en si mismo algunas veces. – y ella se rió.

-Sabes? Conocí a un adorable hombre que era así hace unos años... Ensimismado y melancólico. Creía que era imposible que alguien lo amara! – y nos miramos, sonrientes.

-Bueno, si... Es verdad!

-Ya veremos como resolvemos esto. Además en unos días cumplen años.

-Y tu también! – se apretó aun mas a mi y me ofreció su rostro pícaro.

-Y dime esposo mío... Que vas a darme por mi cumpleaños? – baje mi rostro y la bese suave y tiernamente.

-Mmm... Tengo algo especial para ti, pero dime que deseas y veré que puedo hacer!

-Tiempo, regálame tiempo... – y me reí

-Amor, eso es lo que nos sobra!

-No, nuestro tiempo, nuestros momentos de amor y caricias. Un paseo bajo la luna, romance... algo de privacidad... Nosotros, cielo!

La tome de la cintura y la bese con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía. Con todo lo que ella me provocaba hoy y siempre! Deslizo sus brazos por mi cuello y abrió su boca para que me perdiera en ella. Su lengua y la mía se acariciaban dulces y tiernas. Si... hacía bastante que no teníamos un tiempo exclusivo para nosotros. Tal vez, desde que habíamos llegado aquí.

-Lo prometo mi vida! Seremos tú y yo en unos días.

Y nos volvimos a besar. El beso empezaba a hacerme más y más profundo, más y más pasional. Mis manos bajaron y subieron por su espalda acariciándola, mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido seductor en mi boca. Y ahora era yo el que cortaba el beso abruptamente.

-Amor?

-Renesmee... No, no... No puede ser!

-Edward... que le pasa a la niña?

-Ven, ella nos necesita

Salimos corriendo escaleras abajo para recibirlos al frente. Mi bebe se arrojo en mis brazos y no pude mas que abrazarla mientras ella dejo escapar un sollozo. Bella a mi espalda, la tomo de una mano y así fue como nos enteramos del por que de su angustia.

No, no y no! Esto no podía estar pasando!

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

Alejarme de ella fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer hasta ahora en mi vida. Pero debía hacerlo... Sentir su dulce aroma cerca mío, como sus brazos me abrazaban, y acariciaban mi cabeza y yo no podía... no podía tocarla!

Sentí por un momento que la voluntad me abandonaba. El deseo de retribuir su abrazo era mas fuerte que todo: que el aire que respiraba, que el latido de su corazón...

Su voz me hablaba y me invitaba a ir con ella, a estar con ella! No tengo miedo, decía... Pero era yo el que estaba aterrado! Su caricia fue fuego que recorrió mi piel... Esto es lo que se sentía imprimarse?

Sus ojos, tan familiares y tan nuevos al mismo tiempo, me decían tantas cosas! Soñé con ellos en medio de mi fiebre y era Bella y no lo era... Todo el sentimiento que alguna vez tuve por ella no podía compararse al que me invadía en este momento. Y así y todo debía alejarme.

Se me hizo claro que mi cuerpo no respondía como debiera y por un momento recordé que no sabía si podría manejarlo. Y temí por mi reacción, pero sobre todo temí por ella. Iba perdiendo las fuerzas y me ganaban las ansias. Y corrí, corrí todo lo que pude, dejando su corazón latiendo a mil tras de mi.

Alcance La Push agotado. Me sentí cansado de verdad y me recosté sobre mi panza, oculto entre los largos pastizales antes de llegar a la playa. Un sueño profundo me invadió, envuelto entre su aroma a fresa y miel.

Me desperté humano y algo incomodo, pero ahí caí en cuentas que estaba desnudo. Que hubiera pasado si esto me ocurre frente a ella? Me hubiera muerto de vergüenza!

Cuando me incorpore un poco, encontré a Sam sentado junto a un tronco cerca de mí, mirando hacia el mar. Me ofreció unas bermudas y una camiseta gris. Me vestí y me senté junto a el.

-Como estas, Jake?

-De verdad... no lo se.

-Lo entiendo. Nadie como yo para entenderte. Por lo menos tú estabas preparado para esto, lo mismo que los muchachos. Yo estaba solo.

-Como será mi vida a partir de ahora, Sam?

-Igual a la de siempre. Con la diferencia que de ahora en adelante podrás cambiar de forma cuando lo desees.

-Realmente podré hacerlo cuando desee?

-Si. Date unas semanas, Jake. Deberás acostumbrarte que de ahora en más tus pensamientos sean compartidos con tus hermanos. Que podrás dialogar con ellos en tu forma lupina sin una sola palabra y que ellos serán tu mayor fortaleza y tu mejor compañía.

-Y ella? – el miro hacia el mar, perdiéndose en el sonido del rompimiento de las olas y en la brisa que traía alguna que otra partícula de arena de aquí o allá.

-Ella es tu mejor momento, tu paz... Tu amor si luchas y ella te acepta. Recuerda que tú la adoraras mientras vivas, pero ella también tiene derecho a no hacerlo.

-Hay posibilidad de que eso pase? – Mi voz se perdió en un susurro doloroso. No me imaginaba sintiendo su rechazo después de sentir sus caricias. Sam rio.

-Por lo que vi, no... Parece que no! Aunque deberás luchar por ese amor. Te das cuenta quien es?

-Es una de los Cullen, verdad? Sus ojos, su aroma... Aunque ella es calida y su corazón late.

-Recuerda que puedo saber que pasa por tu mente, Jacob! Soñaste con ella en estos días. Y si lo piensas, sabrás la respuesta.

Sus ojos son la clave... los ojos de Bella? Su imagen volvió a mi: su cabello rojizo ondulante en el viento, su voz tierna y dulce, sus manos tocándome, su aroma a miel y fresas... Mi corazón la recordó antes que mi cabeza y entonces la vi. La vi mirándome a través de los barrotes de una cuna, hace ya muchas, muchas noches en la Mansión blanca. Nessie! La bebe de Edward y Bella. Bueno, de ese bebe ya no quedaba nada. Ahora solo era una hermosa muchacha de la que me había imprimado y que hacia mi corazón temblar.

-Sam... Edward va a matarme!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Finalmente aqui estamos... Hemos demorado y nos hubiera encantado hacer una entrega doble hoy pero lamentablemente no llegamos en los tiempos. **_

_**Quien les dice que la proxima semana... Tal vez, solo tal vez...**_

_**Bueno, que les ha parecido. Estos niños estan dejando de serlo y esta arrasador golpe de calor del corazon los hace madurar. Y Edward, finalmente es como cualquier Papa... no creen? **_

_**No podemos mas que dar gracias como siempre y prometerles que no habra otra interrupcion en la publicacion. Lo sentimos, pero entre que mi PC hubo que arreglarla, con mucho del material que se releva para las historias, nos vimos puestas en suspenso. Pero no volvera a pasar.**_

_**Bueno, les deseamos un muy buen fin de semana. Diviertanse y amen con el corazon,**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	36. CAPITULO35 UNA NUEVA ETAPA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.35 – UNA NUEVA ETAPA<strong>

.

Bella POV

.

Que Tony se metiera en líos era moneda corriente. Edward se preocupaba pero sabía que el muchacho era más fuerte que incluso el mismo. Siempre decía que el era mi vivo reflejo, y que su rebeldía y testarudez eran la mezcla perfecta para sortear cualquier obstáculo. Y a pesar de todo, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Pero con Renesmee era distinto. Ella era su niña sensible, parte de si mismo y fiel reflejo de su propia fragilidad e inseguridad. Como ella podía estar angustiada? Y sobre todo... "_Como podía enamorarse? Ella es nuestro bebe, nuestra niña!_". Esas fueron sus palabras.

Le reclame que por que no pensaba lo mismo de Tony: "_El es nuestro bebe también!_", le dije. Me abrazo fuerte y solo me respondió que Tony siempre vivía enamorándose de una y otra, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo veía distinto. Pero me recalco que sobre todo, sus dones y su independencia lo ayudaban a ser algo mas maduro. "_El siempre sabe resolver. Incluso salio de tu vientre por si mismo cuando nació! Confío en su criterio, aunque cometa errores. Hay veces en que quisiera amarlo menos para no perdonarlo tan fácilmente_". No pude más que sonreír y coincidir con mi esposo.

Consolar a Renesmee no fue difícil. Su padre la colmo de besos y la llevo con el hasta el piano para cobijarse en la música, refugio compartido por ambos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La bella sonata a dos manos interpretada magistralmente llenaba la casa de mágicos sonidos, y a mi me brindaba paz y amor... Siempre era así.

Tony se había despertado, seguramente como consecuencia de la tristeza de su hermana. Era común que si a uno le ocurría algo el otro lo presentía. Un poco más pálido de lo normal y lento, se acerco a mí y se sentó abrazándome y descansando todo su cuerpo sobre mis rodillas.

Mi niño hermoso! El podía ser tan tierno y tan tremendo a veces... Igual a su padre! Edward ya había olvidado su rebeldía, su continuo cuestionamiento a Carlisle cuando llego a esta vida, su búsqueda frenética de equilibrio y paz en su existencia... Aunque Tony tenía ese eterno deseo por disfrutar de la vida intensamente, cosa que Edward se había negado casi siempre.

Ahora, los mirábamos a los dos y disfrutábamos la música abrazados en un momento madre-hijo, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con nuestra hija. Cuando la maravillosa performance concluyo, aplaudimos. Edward la rodeo una vez mas con sus largos brazos y beso su frente, mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho.

Pero esa burbuja se quebró cuando Renesmee observo algo diferente en su hermano y se lanzo a sus brazos. Como siempre, en pocos minutos ellos se contaron lo sucedido en sus vidas durante las horas que no habían estado juntos. Y ambos cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron quedándose en un absoluto silencio compartido, hasta que uno de ellos pregunto algo. Edward inclino su cabeza, suspiro y se sentó en la butaca del piano, invitándome a acompañarlo. Así quedamos nosotros y los niños, sentados frente a frente.

-Papa... solo queremos saber! – dijo Tony quedamente en tono de suplica.

-Que puedo decirles que no sepan ya instintivamente? No es difícil de explicar, pero deben entender que esto es un proceso complicado y ustedes son parte de ello, indefectiblemente. – Odiaba cuando sucedía esto.

-Edward, Tony no me transmitió su pregunta, así que por favor, dime...

-Pregunte a Papa si esto que siento es real. Y que le pasa a Leah? Y por que eso tiene que ver con que me sienta enfermo? Y que pasa con Renesmee? Y... –lo decía rápido y atropelladamente. No podía creer tantas preguntas! Edward levanto sus manos como para que se detuviera y lo escuchara.

-Verán, estamos en Forks y en cierta forma esta tierra es... mágica – Y ya estaba muy interesada yo también. Me convertí en una espectadora y estaría allí para escuchar y ser el apoyo de mi esposo, siempre y cuando el fuera razonable.

-Mágica? – Pregunto Renesmee – Como en los cuentos de hadas?- y Edward sonrió.

-No... Pero si lo piensan, según los humanos, todos nosotros no debiéramos existir. Extrañamente este lugar nos agrupa y nos retiene, o provoca que siempre queramos volver aquí: a nosotros, los vampiros y a los metamorfos. Estos hermosos bosques están llenos de las leyendas de los Quileutes. Son leyendas para los humanos, pero en realidad son relatos de hechos vividos en el pasado, lejos de ser una fantasía.

-Papa... – dijo Tony impaciente, porque el no iba al punto.

-Esta bien! Es muy probable que el lobo que viste en el bosque Ren... Red lo llamaste? – Y ella asintió – Seguramente sea un hombre quileute transformado en lobo.

-Lo sabia! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Pude sentirlo en sus ojos. Papa, podré conocerlo pronto? Como humano, me refiero... – y a el no le gusto nada su entusiasmo. Tome su mano y la apreté fuerte.

-Veras, cielo: Los metamorfos son seres inestables. Su temperamento puede cambiar en segundos y volverse agresivos. Tal vez, sin querer, atacar a otro y hacerle daño. – y ahí el que cambio el semblante fue Tony.

-Pero a nosotros no nos puede pasar nada! Somos tan fuertes e inmortales como ustedes!

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza y lo sabes, Tony.

-Papa, Nahuel nos dijo...

-Nahuel no es nuestro hijo, Tony. Ustedes si! Crees que puedo estar tranquilo sin tener la certeza que no pueden lastimarlos?

-Eso no va a pasar, Papa! El no me lastimaría. Pudo hacerlo en el bosque cuando estábamos solos. Yo lo acaricie y lo abrace, y el dejo que lo hiciera – y sentí como todo su cuerpo se tenso. Estaba orgullosa de el: sus celos y sus miedos fueron moderados y contesto calmadamente.

-No lo sabes! Una discusión por una tontería, una provocación para su transformación, un zarpazo sin querer... Que seria de mi si les pasa algo? Que seria de su madre?

-Transformación? Eso es lo que le esta pasando a Leah? – Tony sonaba angustiado.

-Si, hijo... Y me temo que sus síntomas hacen que te sientas enfermo. Ese momento de comunión que tuvieron... Piénsenlo, fueron muchas cosas las compartidas. Sus dones les permitieron entrar en el nacimiento del lazo que los ata a ustedes. A eso se le llama imprimación. Ellos se imprimaron de ustedes y eso es para toda la vida.

Ambos nos miraron en silencio y automáticamente una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus rostros. Creí que Edward colapsaría por la tensión. En cambio, yo podía entenderlos y me sentí feliz. Porque así me sentí desde el primer día en que encontré unos ojos dorados observándome desde el otro extremo de una habitación en penumbras. Y en cierta forma, me hacia gracia que Edward se comportara como un padre sobreprotector sin recordar que alguna vez también tuvo que enfrentar sus sentimientos por mi.

-Para siempre? – dijo Renesmee radiante.

-Si, hija. –Conteste al ver a Edward desencajado pero contenido – Pero se trata de una relación con otra persona, algo que debe construirse en el tiempo, como cualquier otro vinculo. Y aunque su padre y yo consentimos esto... – Edward me miro y me traspaso con la mirada – queremos pedirles que traten de afrontarlo con madurez. Que recapaciten y piensen cuanto de entusiasmo y cuanto de real hay en el nexo que uno asume con otra persona. Habrá cosas en las que deberán mediar, cosas a dar para recibir y viceversa... Y también a no abusar del poder que se goza sobre otro cuando nos encontramos "encantados". Por eso les pedimos paciencia. Que no se apuren a vivir cosas y que sepan que siempre, siempre estamos aquí para hablar con ustedes sobre cualquier cosa que sientan o que duden. Comprenden? – y ambos asintieron.

Por un segundo se quedaron en silencio y pensativos. Note que Edward se relajo por lo que seguramente observaría en la mente de ambos sus pensamientos y disyuntivas. Parte de dejarlos crecer es colaborar con ese crecimiento. De que hubiera servido decirles que no se verían más? Ellos se escaparían y lo harían a escondidas.

-Papa, te preocupas porque ellos nos hagan daño, pero nosotros podemos hacerles daño de alguna manera? – mi niño siempre brillante!

-Según lo que se a través de Nahuel, la ponzoña de Renesmee no es venenosa pero lo tuyo es diferente. Según sus relatos es suficiente para convertir a un humano. Eso es bueno para Ren pero no para ti, porque si un vampiro muerde a un lobo este morirá sin remedio – y Ren se llevo las manitos a la boca. Tony asintió preocupado entendiendo el peligro al que exponía a Leah.

-Papa... yo... yo podría engendrar un hijo con una humana, verdad? Leah es... – y creí que Edward se pararía y lo mataría, pero se contuvo y le respondió con una tensa calma.

-Si, Leah es humana a pesar de todo. Aunque preferiría que no pienses en eso.

-Por que no? Es algo natural entre dos seres que se aman, no es cierto, Mami? – Edward encontró una conversación que tuve con ella hace tiempo en su cabeza y me miro. Sus ojos no eran dorados, sino que estaban en llamas.

-No creen que para no haber cruzado mas que unas palabras con ellos ya están asumiendo demasiadas cosas por ciertas? – Edward esgrimía argumentos validos y ellos dudaban en silencio.

-Dime Renesmee: Crees que eres suficientemente madura para asumir una relación física con un hombre? – pregunte con calma y Edward no aguanto. Se paro y camino hacia la ventana, de espaldas a nosotros. Gire y lo mire por un segundo y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, tomándose el puente de la nariz como no queriendo escuchar.

-No, Mama. Pero cuando lo sienta... Crees que deba fingir que no me sucede? Que simplemente lo ignore porque no es "correcto"? Por ponerlo de alguna manera... – y su planteo fue tan maduro que me sorprendió.

-No, cielo. Yo no puedo ni debo tomar decisiones por ti. Pero si deben tener en cuenta que toda acción tiene una reacción. Y eso implica asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Ser feliz es también en parte hacer a otro feliz. Por eso les pedimos que tengan paciencia. Dejen que esto tome su camino natural sin forzar situaciones o sin empujarlas – y mire a Tony quien sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

Edward había recobrado su serenidad al ver que sus hijos no reaccionaban intempestivamente, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier adolescente. Por el contrario tuvimos una conversación madura y reflexiva. Lo note más sereno y relajado.

Giro sobre sus pies y se acerco a nosotros. Acaricio mi rostro, dejo un beso en la cabeza de cada uno y salio de la habitación. Sentimos sus pasos veloces escaleras abajo y su carrera camino al bosque.

-Que le pasa a Papa, Mami? – pregunto Renesmee.

-Su padre no puede creer que hayan crecido tan rápido. Le cuesta verlos como dos jóvenes y no como nuestros niños. El estará bien. Se los aseguro.

-Que pasara ahora?

-El abuelo se reunirá con el Jefe de los Quileutes, Billy Black... se acuerdan de el? – ambos negaron. -Es cierto! Ustedes no conocen a Billy. Es un buen hombre. Es el padre adoptivo de Leah.

-Cuando podremos verlos? – dijo Tony y Renesmee sonrió alegre

-No lo se... pero será pronto. Confíen en mí! – Y nos abrazamos fuerte.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la galería. Mi bello esposo me envolvió en sus brazos y me recostó sobre su pecho. Estuvimos así por largo tiempo mientras repasaba todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Mi mayor preocupación era que no pude ver el momento en que mi sobrina estuvo junto al lobo. Como podría protegerla?

-Mi vida, deja ya de martirizarte! Fue algo imposible de preveer. Simplemente puede pasar.

-Lo se, pero me frustra! Y si le hubiera pasado algo? No me lo hubiera perdonado y Edward tampoco. – las bellas notas del piano llegaron a nosotros, signo que todo estaba bien. Una breve imagen llego a mi cabeza y me hizo sonreír.

-Todo bien, por lo que veo! – dijo Jasper sonriente también.

-Si, pero habrá una charla poco cómoda y muy interesante. Mi hermano se volverá loco y lo veremos pasar por aquí a toda maquina. Es un tonto pero lo adoro! Todo un papa preocupado y sobreprotector! – y nos reímos

-Yo seria peor! – dijo Jasper.

-No me cabe la menor duda, señor! – Y beso mi frente – Ya me siento mejor. Tengo un cumpleaños que planificar!

-Pero si seremos solo nosotros...

-No! Nuestros sobrinos tienen nuevos amigos. Tratare que ellos vengan.

-No puedes saberlo?

-No! Te lo dije, no puedo verlos. Y no me agrada! – y tras decir eso vi salir corriendo a Edward quien se perdía en segundos en el bosque.

Trate de soportar el mal humor de mi hermano por esos días, aunque la que llevaba la peor parte era Bella que por todos los medios, entre mimos y charlas, trataba de hacerle entender que ellos estaban creciendo aun y que debía darles su voto de confianza. Que tenían buenos instintos y que la situación seria de lo más normal. Es decir, dos parejas de jóvenes que se gustaban y podían enamorarse. Y esa perspectiva lo ponía peor. Que hombre terco! Después criticábamos a Bella!

Lo bueno de todo esto es que antes del cumpleaños de mis sobrinos, Billy Black vino a la casa a hablar con Carlisle. Fue raro que alguien extraño a la familia se comportara tan amigable con Papa. Aunque era refrescante!

Era un hombre agradable y exhalaba mucha paz. Parecía apreciar mucho a Bella y Edward, lo mismo que a los niños en su forma particular. Me pareció que también ese sentimiento estaba teñido con una mezcla de resignación. Según explico, cuando un quileute se imprima, nadie puede atentar contra el objeto de su imprimación. Así que mágicamente, Renesmee y Tony habían logrado algo mas que un tratado: en cierta forma nos habían "emparentado" con los Black. Veremos en el futuro si eso se concreta en verdad.

Aproveche la visita del Sr. Black para pedirle que trajera a Leah y a "Red", quienquiera que fuere, al cumpleaños de los chicos. El sonrió dulcemente, me pidió que lo llamara Billy y me aseguro que seria un placer. Que si no me molestaba toda la familia Black vendría. Eso me hizo sonreír. Lo comente con la familia y estuvieron todos de acuerdo. Aunque Edward se mantuvo callado ante el panorama que se planteaba.

Edward sabía de antemano de la situación, pero tener que enfrentarla con todo su peso era algo muy diferente, y había logrado abatirlo. De las etapas de este duelo tonto que llevaba, ya había pasado por la negación y el enojo, así que ahora tocaba al desaliento y esperaba que la aceptación llegara muy pronto. Pero lo importante seria que fuera admitiendo que sus hijos han crecido y que enfrentaban la vida. Pero sobre todo, debía aceptar que ellos siempre serian sus hijos y que sin importar, su amor seguiría estando allí, intacto.

Solo una cosa me preocupaba. Después que los niños habían nacido, siempre había podido ver su futuro, pero en este caso, cuando su vida se cruzaba con los lobos simplemente desaparecían de mis visiones. Y eso me angustiaba terriblemente. Trate de no forzarme a ver su futuro. Me daba fuertes dolores de cabeza si lo intentaba y solo veía parte de el, únicamente cuando no estaban con los lobos. Así que decidí que intentaría dejarme sorprender por lo que vendría. Toda una aventura!

Sume a Esme y a Bella para arreglar los detalles para el cumpleaños de los mellizos: Torta de chocolate y sándwiches para los invitados para empezar. Compraría globos para hacer adornos, y velas, y flores... Bella me miraba con cara rara mientras enumeraba para finalmente reírse. Ella sabia que no podía resistirse!

Jasper y yo fuimos al pueblo con Esme. La tienda más grande del pueblo tenía un nuevo dueño. Pregunte por los antiguos dueños, los Sres. Hartmann. La mujer parlanchina que nos atendió dijo que ellos se habían jubilado y que su hijo los había llevado a vivir cerca suyo, en Seattle. La mujer se extraño que preguntara, Esme levanto una ceja mirándome y simplemente comente que al siempre me regalaba un chupetín cuando venia por aquí con mis hermanos. Y la conversación sobre el pasado quedo en nada. Uf! Yo y mi boca, casi que nos meto en un lío!

Salimos de ahí con todos los paquetes camino al auto y una visión llego a mi muy clara. Billy Black corría en el bosque en la noche persiguiendo a alguien. Y así como vino desapareció rápidamente. Tal vez el buscaba al famoso Red para Renesmee. Esperaba que fuera así. El me había dicho que si!

Por suerte Tony se levanto esa mañana como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo, sonriente y pícaro, igual que siempre. Obviamente eso significaría que Leah ya había obtenido su forma lobuna. Pobre niña!

Llegamos a casa, empezamos a bajar las cosas y ahora si una visión llegaba a mí con total claridad. Un auto llegaría a la casa con unos uniformados en el, una entrevista sobre la solicitud de trabajo de Carlisle, Bella y Edward... Un hombre intenso, curioso por nosotros... Propuestas para todos... Misterios por descubrir... Emmet y Rosalie en penumbras hablando con un hombre altísimo y de los nuestros... Y volví a la realidad.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Llevaba un simple vestido blanco y el cabello recogido en una trenza desarreglada. El bosque lucia placido y mas húmedo que de costumbre. Los aromas a musgo, ámbar, savia y el de la tierra eran profundos, y más intensos de lo normal. Mis sentidos embotados de ellos hacían que percibiera cada relieve, cada textura, cada insignificante movimiento de la vida que me rodeaba. Las agujas de los pinos cantaban en la brisa y el sol se filtraba en haces entre las ramas. Belleza y perfecta armonía natural que me daban alegría.

Y en un segundo todo cambiaba. Escuchaba a alguien llorar con dolor y entonces el sol desaparecía. El ambiente se volvía gris y sombrío y una llovizna leve y fría caía sobre mí. Sentí que quien lloraba me necesitaba y desesperada corrí en su busca.

Mi ropa, ya mojada, se pegaba a mi piel y pesaba más de lo normal. La carga me dificultaba la búsqueda y corría sin más orientación que el eco del llanto.

Una gran formación de rocas y el sonido del río correr se presentaron ante mi. El famoso gran río donde el abuelo y los Quileutes habían firmado el tratado salía a mi paso. Y ya no corría en la profundidad del cañón sino que estaba alto y furioso llegando casi al borde del mismo. Las aguas bajaban a gran velocidad trayendo consigo restos de árboles y cosas que no distinguía.

El llanto se escuchaba cerca... Camine unos pasos, y tras unos helechos encontré a mi hermano con lagrimas en su rostro, que sostenía en sus brazos y contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte y mojado de una mujer con el cabello castaño y largo. Junto a el un niño empapado que también lloraba y dos lobos: mi adorado Red y otro gris y hermoso, ambos con la cabeza baja.

La tristeza de todos frente a mi cerro en un puño mi corazón. En un momento, Tony despega de su cuerpo a la mujer y entonces veo su rostro... Era mi madre! Un fuego corrió en mi interior de impotencia y dolor que solo podía sacarlo con un grito. Abrí la boca para hacerlo al tope de mis pulmones... cuando desperté.

El sueño me traía a una mañana gris pero serena. Agitada y aun con la necesidad del grito en mi garganta me senté en la cama. Dios! Porque soñaba algo así? Mama no podía morir... y menos de esa manera! Y quien era el niño pequeño?

Me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavar mi cara y mirarme en el espejo. A pesar de todo, no se notaba mi desazón. Así que me dispuse a darme una ducha y cambiarme. Después de todo, hoy era mi cumpleaños!

La ducha caliente despejo mi cabeza y volvía mi corazón a la ansiedad de esperar a la fiesta de esta tarde. Me puse una falda sencilla y una blusa y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi hermano muy sonriente. Un abrazo tierno e instantáneo nos hizo reír un poco. Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y nos dispusimos a bajar. Sin decirnos nada, estábamos contentos que ya nuestros cuartos no fueran invadidos por la familia como cuando éramos pequeños. Nos gustaba que respetaran nuestra privacidad.

No terminamos de encarar la escalera cuando vimos que todos nos aguardaban en la sala, y gritaban "_Feliz cumpleaños_". Los primeros en correr a nosotros fueron Mama y Papa. Mama estaba muy emocionada y nos lleno de besos a ambos. Era la primera vez en días que veía a Papa sonreír con alegría y de todo corazón. Esperaba que toda esa preocupación hubiera pasado y lo tomara con más calma.

Los abuelos y los tíos nos dieron un beso y a continuación sonó el teléfono. La tía Alice grito: "Es para ustedes y se sorprenderán. Corran, vayan a atender" Y así lo hicimos, peleándonos como siempre a ver quien tomaba primero el tubo y como siempre ganaba Tony! Uf! Era el tío Emmet y la tía Rosalie. Que alegría! Pusimos el tubo entre los dos y nos dispusimos a hablar.

-Hey, peques! Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias tío! – contesto Tony

-Aquí estoy hermosos! Feliz cumpleaños! – y salte de alegría

-Tía! Que alegría escucharte!

-Como han pasado estos días? Eso de volver a la casa donde nacieron debe haber sido genial, no es así? Ahh... Extraño Forks!

-Si, tío, es genial estar aquí! – Respondí- Han pasado muchas cosas estos días. Pero creo que mejor les escribo contándoles las novedades.

-Vamos, preciosa! No vas a dejar a tu tío favorito con la intriga, verdad?

-Bueno... – y sentí que mis mejillas ardían – conocimos a alguien que nos importa. Tanto Tony como yo y hoy vendrán a casa por la tarde. – del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un gran silencio para luego estallar una carcajada.

-Tu viejo debe estar como loco! – y pude escuchar como la tía Rose lo golpeaba – Bueno, pero compórtense. Ustedes saben, verdad?

-Por supuesto. Sabes como somos – contesto Tony

-Justamente porque los conozco lo digo! – Y volvió a reírse – Pusimos algo en el correo para ustedes. Va por vía diplomática pero saben como son las cosas últimamente, así que no se cuanto tardara.

-Esperamos que les guste. Los compramos en Paris. – dijo tía Rose

-Nos gustara. No se preocupen!

-Ahora Campeón, necesito hablar con tu abuelo. Así que les dejamos un abrazo enorme y esperamos verlos para Navidad.

-Oh, que buena noticia! Jugaremos en la nieve e iremos a cazar juntos, verdad?

-Claro que si, princesa. Un beso grande para ustedes y también al resto de la familia.

-Y también míos cariño. Los amo a ambos! – decía ella.

-Nosotros también! – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Nos alejamos del teléfono y Tony entrego el tubo al abuelo. Nos quedamos los tres mirándonos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el abuelo quería privacidad. Salimos de la habitación aunque nos miramos con Tony. El dejo su escudo sobre el abuelo y al estar de la mano yo podía escuchar la conversación a través de el.

-Hola Emmet! Como estas? Y como esta mi princesa?

-Hola Papi! – dijo Rose en línea. – Los extrañamos!

-Nosotros también.

-Carlisle, que es eso que los niños "conocieron a alguien", según dijo Renesmee.

-Oh, una historia larga! Pero en resumidas cuentas los lobos se imprimaron de ellos. Ahora estamos emparentados con los Black – Emmet rió fuerte y el golpe de Rose se volvió a escuchar. Nosotros nos reímos aunque intentamos disimularlo

-Daria lo que no tengo por ver la cara de Edward! – y se rió nuevamente.

-A mi me gustaría ver la tuya si estuvieras en sus zapatos. – y la risa se apago al instante. – Querías hablar conmigo...

-Si, tendrán visitas pronto.

-Lo sabemos. Alice los vio. Es por lo del Hospital?

-Si. Imagino que una vez allí les explicaran todo.

-Has averiguado algo sobre nuestros amigos?

-No con certeza. Pero sus visitas también están tras lo mismo. De seguro tienen a alguien infiltrado en Volterra. Están muy bien informados.

-Como es eso posible con todas las virtudes de la guardia real?

-No lo se, pero que Dios lo ayude si lo descubren. El oficial que nos entrevisto, un tal Coronel Collins es muy intuitivo. Esta interesado en nosotros y prestara mas atención de la debida. Lo acompaña un tal Teniente Marshall. Es astuto. Que Edward y Alice los monitoreen. Pero los puestos están asegurados. La misma Casa Blanca los aprobó.

-Así que somos intocables! Entiendo. Ello obviamente hace que llamemos la atención más de lo debido. Eso nunca es bueno.

-Lo se! Pero son situaciones más que especiales. Te llamare si tengo alguna otra novedad

-Cuídense! Les dejamos un abrazo a ambos. Su madre les envía todo su amor.

Y así termino la conversación. Con Tony nos miramos y supimos al instante que debíamos saber un poco mas de que se tratarían los trabajos de Mama, Papa y el abuelo pero solo para estar informados. Papa nunca querría que supiéramos para que no nos preocupáramos.

Mientras tanto volveríamos a desayunar y a abrir nuestros regalos. Aunque mas que un desayuno seria casi un almuerzo. La mañana se paso volando.

La Tía Alice y el Tío Jasper nos regalaron ropa: un traje gris y camisa blanca para Tony y un vestido para mi que era hermoso: de gasa azul profundo casi negro, sin breteles y con flores en el corsage y en la falda. Nos veríamos muy bien esta tarde.

Los abuelos nos regalaron cosas maravillosas. A Tony, un neceser de viaje con cosas para acicalarse, entre ellas elementos para afeitarse. El abuelo le dijo que el ya era todo un hombre y debía cuidar su aspecto. Y para mí un juego de cepillo y espejo de plata, con el mango labrado en un hermoso estuche de terciopelo. El mango de ambos tenia el relieve de unas rosas y mis iniciales grabadas en el reverso. Muy bonitos!

Mama y papa como siempre nos daban cosas estupendas. A Tony, Papa le entrego un breve maletín que dentro tenia una cámara fotográfica, y el estaba fascinado! El siempre usaba la de la Tía Alice pero ahora podría sacar sus propias fotos. Fue emotivo porque le dio a Papa un gran abrazo y hasta Mama se emociono. Y para mi, Mama me entrego una pequeña valija de madera que cuando la abrí mi corazón no paro de latir: una paleta, pasteles, acuarelas, oleos, pinceles y espátulas... todo lo necesario para seguir pintando. Oh estaba tan feliz!

Por un rato todo fueron risas y conversación así que Tony decidió que tomaría su primer foto: Nos hizo sentar a todos en el sofá, busco lo necesario para ponerle el temporizador. Se situó junto a Papa en un abrazo conmovedor. Pero tanto Mama y yo, que nos dimos la mano en ese momento disfrutamos al hermosa y enorme sonrisa de Papa. Todos amábamos verlo feliz!

Ahora nos quedaba ponernos elegantes para el te party que había organizado la tía y esperar... Esperar a que ellos cruzaran nuestra puerta.

* * *

><p>Hola... Mmm esto va avanzando. Uno mas?<p> 


	37. CAPITULO36 CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ -Parte 1

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>36 – CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ<strong>

**.**

Jacob POV

.

Estaba nervioso. Mama dejo que me vistiera como quisiera. Pero porque iba a la gran mansión no me pondría elegante. No señor! Aunque iba a conocerla a ella. También debía dar una buena impresión. Pero quería ser yo mismo. Pero también debía pensar que ahora Bella y Edward eran los padres y... Diablos! Me temblaban las manos. Y si a ella no le gustaba? Muchas personas quieren a los animales y tal vez le parecí... lindo. Pero eso solo era una parte de mi vida... Quien realmente no elegí ser, simplemente me toco. Este era yo, humano, corazón latiente de carne y hueso, lleno de ansias y anhelos. Que iba a decirle cuando la viera? Y que me dirían los Cullen cuando los viera? Dios, mi cabeza era un enredo!

-Jacob, ya te vestiste? – preguntaba Leah golpeando la puerta.

-NO! – le grite

-Bueno, no me grites! Puedo pasar? – y le abrí intempestivamente. Me quede helado cuando la vi. Tenía un lindo vestido verde de tiras finas y el cabello suelto. Se veía muy hermosa. – Que?

-Pues... Que te ves muy bien! – ella rió coqueta

-Bueno, voy a ver a mi chico. Que creías? Y por que no te has cambiado? Vas a ir con esos jeans gastados y esa camiseta? Tiene descosido un poco el dobladillo en esa manga! – dijo critica y se lanzo a mis cajones

-Que crees que haces?

-Buscar algo para que te pongas! Tenemos que estar ahí a las 4. No tienes ganas de verla? – me senté en la cama y puse las manos en las sienes.

-Claro que quiero! Pero...

-Pero que?

-Puede que yo no le guste! Ella no me conoció a mi, sino a... al lobo

-Pues es lo mismo, tonto! Solo es otro aspecto de tu maravillosa personalidad! – y su ironía me provocaba. No se si debía hacerme gracia o cabrearme

-No es momento para que me hagas enojar!

-No... Mejor no! Papa nos va a matar si eso pasa. Hey aquí tienes: un jean oscuro, una camisa blanca y tu campera de cuero negra. Te pones tus botas cortas y listo! Te veras bien. –mire lo que había sacado y debo decir que tenia razón.

-Gracias!

-De nada, hermano! Apúrate, vamos! – y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Me cambie, me puse algo de colonia de papa, cosa que seria inútil ante ellos. En cuanto me presente en el living, Papa me mando a lavar para sacarme la colonia. Mama y Seth reían mientras Leah se impacientaba mirando el reloj.

Salimos de la casa montando en la camioneta de Papa. Yo iría en la caja. Me hubiera gustado ir en la moto, pero después pensamos que a Edward y a Bella no les gustaría verme montado en ella. Preverían que Nessie y yo pasearíamos en ella.

El viaje se me hizo eterno y encarar la vereda arbolada camino a la casa hacia mi corazón latir a mil. Al acercarnos vi como la puerta principal se habría y Carlisle, su esposa, Edward y Bella salían a recibirnos. Papa estaciono, me baje de un salto de la caja y ayude a Mama, a Seth y a Leah a bajar. Leah y yo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos detrás de mis padres.

"_Dios santo, se que nunca te rezo, pero si en algún día debía pedirte algo, ese día es hoy! Solo permite que en esta tarde ellos me perdonen el amar a su hija y me dejen visitarla. Amen", _pensé. Note que Edward frunció el ceño para luego negar con la cabeza algo incrédulo y con media sonrisa.

-Carlisle, Esme.. Que gusto verlos! – Billy extendió su mano a ambos y luego se dirigió a Bella y Edward – Que gusto verlos a ustedes también, chicos! Gracias por dejarnos compartir con ustedes este día! – Bella se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla y Edward le dio la mano.

-El gusto es nuestro, Billy! – respondió Carlisle

-Imagino que no recuerdan a estos dos! – dijo Billy señalándonos a Leah y a mi.

-Bella! – dijo Leah y se arrojo a sus brazos. Ella la recibió gustosa y amorosa. Edward extendió una gran sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza, como solía hacer cuando éramos niños.

-Pero como has crecido! Estas hermosa! No es cierto, Edward? – y el asintió, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Mi hermana se sonrojo.

-No han cambiado nada... Es extraño, pero cuanto me alegra verlos!

Y entonces Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mi. Ella no era la misma. Mas hermosa y esbelta, sí... Pero sus ojos dorados hacían que la viera distinta. Esos me regalaban el afecto y la alegría de siempre, y yo lo sentía así también. Que extraños son los sentimientos! Yo que creí que la amaría por siempre, aquí la tenia frente a mi y eso ya no existía. Conservaba por ella un cariño y afecto especial, pero no como a la criatura que conocí. Y sus palabras de aquel momento llegaron a mi cabeza: "... _T__e aseguro que encontraras a alguien que amaras de verdad, muchísimo mas que a mi. Y cuando eso ocurra, recordaras esta tarde y te reirás. Ella será muy afortunada de tener tu amor, créeme!"_. Cuanta razón tenia! Ahora estaba yo aquí y volvería a rogar, pero porque algún día dejara que su hija fuera mi esposa.

-Jake! – y abrió los brazos hacia mi. Cuando me acerque y la abrace, ella quedo tan pequeña entre mis brazos. Apenas su cabeza llegaba a mi pecho. Alce el rostro y mire a Edward directamente a los ojos. Sentí como si el pudiera leer mi mente.

-Bella! Que gusto verte... Edward! A pasado mucho tiempo – y estire la mano hacia el, que la tomo firme aunque mas serio. El lo sabia... lo sabia.

-Pero como has crecido niño! Eres enorme! Cuantos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 17 en Enero. Y Leah cumplirá 15, en octubre.

-Si que han crecido, verdad? Vengan pasen! –Esme muy amable nos sonrió de corazón y nos invito a entrar.

La sala era distinguida y un poco abrumadora diré. La atravesamos para salir al patio trasero. El día había amanecido gris, pero ellos se habían arreglado para montar una pequeña pero hermosa carpa llena de globos y flores rosa y azuladas. En el centro de la misma, una mesa cuadrada pero mas ancha de lo normal, cubierta con un inmaculado mantel bordado y sobre ella sándwiches, bocadillos y una torta de chocolate que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños". Dentro y en un extremo estaban Alice y Jasper con Tony, aunque dudo que me recordaran. Seria la primera vez que vería a Tony, también.

Leah se adelanto y corrió hacia allí. El la abrazo y la hizo girar mientras ella reía. Su mirada tan calida hacia Leah y su alegría... Eran hermosos de ver! Alice sonrió mientras los observaba lo mismo que el resto, y hasta Edward parecía algo sonriente. Ellos rieron alegres y mi hermana le dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños, Tony" entregándole un pequeño paquete.

Pero mientras todo eso ocurría, algo me sacudió y comenzó a tirar de mi como si una cuerda estuviera amarrada a mi. Gire sobre mis pies y ella estaba parada en la entrada. Dios, era tan hermosa!

La habitación y el tiempo se detuvieron. Ella me miro y camino hacia mi lentamente. No podía moverme! Sentía como si estuviera pegado al suelo. Cada uno de sus pasos y de sus exhalaciones marcaban el ritmo de mi corazón.

Se paro frente a mi y me miro a los ojos. Y yo quede enredado en los suyos. El espacio, las personas... todo se había esfumado. Solo estábamos nosotros.

Sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mi rostro y me acaricio, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos en mi piel eran como fuego, como la primera vez, y los abrí cuando su risa de campanitas me trajo a la realidad. En un susurro me pregunto:

-Eres tu, verdad? – y asentí sin pronunciar palabra. Su sonrisa ilumino el lugar. Tome sus manos entre las mías y las acaricie y me permití sin pensar besarlas.

-Hola – salio de mi boca

-Hola... – musito. Su boca rosada me tentaba y me llamaba.

Escuche un carraspeo fuerte y entonces me di vuelta, pero sin soltarla. Vi entonces a Bella sorprendida, lo mismo que al resto de la familia Cullen a excepción de Edward. Lo sabia! El sabia. Pero como? Su mirada me traspasaba y aunque se mostraba sereno, sus ojos me juzgaban. Bella lo noto y paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura. El respondió al abrazo y beso su frente. Parece que después de todo me permitirán esto! El salio en mi ayuda.

-Renesmee, el es Jacob Black, hijo de Billy y Sarah. También es hermano de Leah. Ven que te presento. – Carlisle la separo de mi pero ella no quiso soltarme y tiro de mi mano para que la siguiera. También le hizo señas a Tony.

-Tony, Ren... ellos son Billy, Sarah y Seth, el resto de la familia Black.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Billy. Mama asintió aunque podía ver que no estaba cómoda. Renesmee le sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla. Tony estrecho la mano de mi padre y beso a mi madre.

Después de las presentaciones del caso, incluidos Alice y Jasper, Bella comento que faltaban Rosalie y Emmet, tíos también de los chicos. Luego de eso, nos sentamos a la mesa. Mientras todos hacían conversación sobre cosas tontas para romper el hielo yo finalmente logre hablar.

-Te hice un presente – le dije quedamente y su sonrisa fue abrumadora

-Gracias! Como que lo hiciste?

-Bueno, lo talle yo mismo. Es algo que aprendí a hacer con los ancianos de la tribu. Para que me tengas presente.

Ella ansiosa rompió el papel de colores. Una pequeña caja de madera cuya tapa tenia grabada unas flores y sus iniciales. Dentro había una pulsera de cuentas de madera y entre ella se hallaba pequeño corazón labrado que alguna vez había pertenecido a la abuela.

-Es hermoso! – dijo

-Las cuentas fueron talladas una por una de madera del bosque y el pequeño corazón pertenecía a un collar de mi abuela. Es parte del bosque y de mi en el para ti.

-Por favor... – y extendió su muñeca para que yo lo pusiera. Su sonrisa fue tal que mi corazón se salto un golpe de la alegría.

Esa tarde no se hablo de normas ni condiciones ni que hacer con nuestro futuro. Solo estuvimos allí y nos conocimos. Me enseño la casa y me llevo a su cuarto. Me mostró la sala de música donde toco para mi y quede totalmente embelesado. Me mostró también el escritorio de su abuelo con su increíble biblioteca y allí encontramos también a Leah y Tony besándose. Ella cerro instantáneamente la puerta para no ver y el rubor de sus mejillas fue celestial.

Luego bajamos a cortar la torta, cantar el feliz cumpleaños y mientras nosotros nos perdíamos en los ojos del otro todo transcurría a nuestro alrededor.

Si, estaba seguro... Yo pelearía por este amor porque sentía que ella lo correspondía. Y sobre todo me prometía hacerlo crecer mas allá del tiempo y el espacio.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

.

Deseaba con toda mi alma poder dormir. Me sentía agotada! La tarde había sido maravillosa especialmente porque ver a mis hijos felices es lo mejor que me podía pasar. Aunque mi esposo no pensara igual.

Su don no facilitaba las cosas: el podía leer la mente de Jacob, quien era su principal angustia en este momento y eso no ayudaba. Me sorprendí tanto al verlo. Es todo un hombre ya y parece mas edad que la que tiene. Luego supe que tiene que ver con su condición de lobo el hecho que parezca mayor. Y lo increíble es que no envejecerá hasta que deje de transformarse. Parecía que la naturaleza armaba parejas perfectas para mis hijos! Leah estaba tan hermosa! Y Tony se conecto a mi en un minuto haciéndome sentir lo que ella le produce. Y lo entiendo! Vaya que si lo entiendo! Es como si pudiera ver en otro lo que yo misma siento por mi esposo.

Mientras los muchachos recorrían la casa haciendo un Tour, los adultos hablábamos de su futuro. Coincidimos todos en que esto de que el tratado quedara nulo era ventajoso. Todos podíamos cruzarnos en paz sin mediar inconvenientes. Así y todo, Edward aclaro que solo cruzarían la línea en casos extraordinarios pues sabían que el pueblo se sentía mas tranquilo de esa manera y Billy lo agradeció. Pero ofreció algo maravilloso: que los chicos asistieran a la escuela en la reserva. Eso era genial!

No me hubiera gustado que visitaran la escuela de Forks. Los humanos siempre podrían representar un problema y una tentación. Aunque mis hijos estaban mas que acostumbrados a ellos dado a como vivían en Volterra. Y me sentía segura, pues allí serian protegidos como si lo hiciéramos nosotros al estar la imprimación de por medio. Era una situación donde ganábamos todos.

Leah, Tony y Renesmee compartirían cursada pero Jacob solo le faltaba un año para concluir. Y harían amigos y el titulo serviría para que entraran en la Universidad, si es que ellos desearan ir. Estaba muy contenta.

Además, Sarah, la esposa de Billy, me pareció una mujer adorable. Era una mujer mucho mas joven que Billy o al menos eso me lo parecía. Su piel era del mismo tono que el de Jake con su boca generosa y sus ojos profundos. Muy bella en verdad. Su cabello era oscuro pero podía verse ciertos reflejos rojizos bajo la plena luz, igual que el mío. Me acerque a conversar con ella ya que ella se sentó sola sobre un lado de la mesa a observar.

-Estas preocupada? – le dije sin vueltas

-Si, porque negártelo! Tu no? – y me reí.

-Si, también. Mi familia es mi vida. Y ellos son mas que especiales pues creí que nunca existirían en mi vida. – ella se sonrió.

-Nadie mas que yo te entiende. Cuando Billy y yo nos conocimos, o mejor dicho cuando el se imprimo de mi yo aun era pequeña. Tendría unos 10 años. Y el espero, y espero, hasta que tuviera 18 para que mi padre nos diera permiso para casarnos. Pero nos amábamos con locura desde el día 1. Y fue cuando quede embarazada de Jacob que el dejo de transformarse. No se ve viejo pero si se nota que es mayor que yo. Pero después de eso no pude tener otros hijos. Jake y mis sobrinos transformaron en nuestra vida. Mas aun cuando mis cuñados murieron y nosotros los adoptamos. Así que para mi también, mi familia es mi vida!

-Esperabas que esto sucediera mas adelante?

-Si, realmente si. Jake es todo un hombre. Fue educado para suceder a su padre. Así que brota en el esa actitud de líder nato donde quiera que este. Imparte respeto. Será un Alpha si lo desea.

-Un Alpha?

-El que lidera la manada.

-Hemos hablado con mi esposo y mis hijos, y saben los peligros que existen en esta relación – y ella se rió levemente.

-El peligro es que se enamoren hasta los huesos! Pero me preocupa Jake y Leah y su... descendencia. Es posible eso? – y su pregunta me inquieto.

-No lo se... Tony podría pero según sabemos Renesmee nunca podrá engendrar. Pero ellos son diferentes a todos. Especiales. Así que siempre son una caja de sorpresas. No podría decirte con seguridad.

-Serán conversaciones que espero que tengan en el futuro. Ahora lo mas saludable es que disfruten de esto con su juventud y maduren lo suficiente para afrontarlo... si es que llegamos a ese punto. – y sonreí de verdad

-Es verdad!

-Si en algún momento deseas hablar de madre a madre, Bella, no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias, Sarah... realmente lo aprecio!

La tarde termino maravillosa. Todos estaban contentos y relajados, y aunque Edward lo simulara sabia que no estaba del todo cómodo. Mi hija se acerco a el feliz y lo abrazo e imagino que seria como agradecimiento por estar "contento" pero yo sabia que no era así. El sentía que la perdía y era un tonto... Eso nunca ocurriría realmente. Solo tenia que ser menos egoísta y compartirla con el hombre que la amaba. Me reí. Estaba pidiéndole demasiado desde ahora!

Cuando los Black se retiraban, Tony aparto a Billy y le pregunto algo. Note su sorpresa y su sonrisa. Asintió y luego Tony me contaría que le pidió permiso para visitar a Leah y pasear con ella, siempre que el estuviera de acuerdo. Mi hijo se parecía mas a su padre de lo que me hubiera imaginado! Edward estaba orgulloso!

Pero luego le toco el turno a el. Jacob se acerco a hacer la misma pregunta y el se detuvo a observarlo. Sabia que podía leer su mente pero estaba haciendo transpirar al chico. Le hice notar que lo estaba observando y cerro los ojos aceptando el reto en mi mirada. Y le dijo que estaba bien, pero que esperaba que se comportara. Jacob le dijo que el respetaba a su hija pero que también nos respetaba a el y a mi, y también a la familia. Y debió ser sincero porque acepto la mano que Jake le ofreció al momento de irse.

En la puerta, todos nos quedamos observando la despedida. Tony no pudo resistirse y le dio un breve beso en los labios a Leah. Edward me apretó contra su cintura para no gritarle que no debía hacer eso frente a sus padres. Y yo termine de abrazarlo cuando Jake se acerco a Renesmee, tomo sus manos y las beso. No paso de allí. Los chicos entraron felices a la casa y los Black partieron a su hogar.

Quise ayudar a Esme y a Alice a ordenar pero ellas me hicieron señas para que siguiera a Edward. El se había sentado junto a nuestra piedra de siempre, cerca del breve río tras la casa.

La noche estaba serena y fría y las nubes corrían rápido dejando ver parches del cielo nocturno donde las estrellas brillaban y la luna nueva comenzaba a darle paso al cuarto creciente. Toda una nueva etapa se iniciaba en nuestras vidas. Me acerque a el y lo encontré sentado con las piernas estiradas, descansando su cabeza sobre el filo de la piedra y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Puedo... – pregunte bajito. El me sonrió algo triste y estiro su mano hacia mi.

-Tu siempre puedes, amor! Ven aquí! – hizo que me sentara sobre el, me recostó en su pecho y paso sus brazos sobre mi cintura. Apoye mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Estas bien?

-Aquí, pensando en como comerme los celos que tengo por mi hija. Intentando madurar.

-Eres maduro, Edward... pero no como Papa. Eso es todo!

-Me senté aquí pensando como habían hecho mis padres para compartirnos a todos... Especialmente a Rosalie que los necesito tanto al llegar a esta vida, con todo el dolor de su pasado... Debe haber sido difícil, no lo crees?

-No, yo creo que es diferente. – y se inclino para mirarme

-En serio?

-Todos ustedes son sus hijos y ellos los aman. Tu madre se ha brindado de tal modo y es una gran madre, pero...

-Pero...

-Pero ustedes no son producto de su sangre, Edward! Renesmee y Tony, si! Nadie te juzga. A todos nos preocupa tu sentir, inclusive a tus hijos. O crees que el abrazo y el beso que te dio Renesmee hoy fue casualidad? O lo afectuoso que estuvo Tony contigo? Ellos están preocupados por ti!

-Lo se... y trato de dar lo mejor de mi! Pero sabes como soy... y me cuesta compartir lo que amo con otros... No tengo que explicártelo! – y me sonreí y me gire en sus brazos para quedar sobre el.

-No... Siempre será así. Tu eres así. Y yo siempre tratare de recordarte que el amor que te tenemos tus hijos y yo estará contigo siempre. – y me acerque a besarlo.

Deje un beso casto sobre su dulce boca, pero el ataco la mía con desespero. Su necesidad de verificar mis palabras debían sellarse con un beso así. Extendí mis amos para acariciar su cabello y deslizarlos por su nuca y sus orejas. Sabia que así obtendría su entrega y así fue. Deslizo sus manos por mi espalda y acaricio mi trasero. Nuestras lenguas jugaban y terminamos de abrazarnos con fuerza como si el lazo no pudiera ser roto.

-Te amo tanto, Bella! Tanto! Y a Tony y a Ren... Tanto que creo que no cabe en mi todo ese amor.

-Nosotros te amamos igual! Yo te amo mas que a nada! Y te di todo lo que podía darte: parte de mi misma en mis hijos, mi sangre... mi vida!

-Y es el regalo mas grande que un ser puede recibir de otro! No quiero defraudarlos! No quiero defraudarte, amor!

-Nunca... Jamás lo harás! Esto es para siempre... recuerdas?

-Para siempre!

Y nos besamos una vez mas para luego quedarnos contemplando como el cielo se iba limpiando y las estrellas brillaban para nosotros. Compartiendo un momento especial... que hacia mucho no disfrutábamos.

Sin darnos cuenta, y en medio de mimos vimos juntos el amanecer. Nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y decidimos hacer algo que no hacíamos hace mucho: bañarnos juntos para iniciar el día. E hicimos el amor, todo lo silenciosos que pudimos en la casa llena de gente que oía incluso a los alfileres caer.

Después de eso, de enjabonarnos y secarnos nos vestimos sonrientes, cómplices. Era una mañana maravillosa. Me dijo que en cuanto los chicos se levantaran, iría a cazar con ellos y luego arreglarían el tema de su asistencia a la secundaria de la reserva.

Un ambiente calido y lleno de amor se respiraba en la casa esa mañana. Los niños lo sintieron ya que sonreían y el desayuno fue de lo mas ameno. Los despedí en la puerta mientras los tres se fueron sonrientes.

Encontré a Esme levantando las cosas del desayuno cuando me miro sonriente.

-Ay, Bella! Nunca me alcanzaran los días por dar gracias al cielo por el momento en que te cruzaste en la vida de mi hijo! – y se acerco a dejar un beso en mi frente. No pude mas que sonreír.

-Yo tampoco, Esme! Yo tampoco!

* * *

><p>Emmet POV<p>

.

Habíamos vuelto a casa pero eso no me tenia tranquilo. Volterra se había vuelto un lugar incierto, donde no se podía confiar en nadie y me sentía mas vigilado que nunca. Rose había extremado medidas y hablaba lo mínimo y necesario con quien se encontrara en reuniones, comercios o en la calle. Incluso con nuestros conocidos.

Santiago y Renata habían pasado por la casa preguntando por los chicos, aunque me llamaba la atención que no habíamos visto a Nahuel. Cuando pregunte por el a Félix, me contesto que había sido enviado con mensajes a Berlín de lo cuales me adelanto que ni el mismo sabia en que consistían. Félix estaba cada día mas frustrado ante su situación pues sentía que el era sospechado. Justo el que jamás había roto su lealtad a Aro!

La noche estaba ventosa, pero decidimos ir a cazar. Una salida los dos solos lejos de todo era lo que necesitábamos. Serviría para relajarnos un poco. Salimos al anochecer. Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la ciudadela, la guardia nos salio al paso

-Buenas noches – dije ante la actitud osca del guardia

-Oh, Cónsul, mil disculpas! No lo había reconocido. – y le dirigió una mirada de hambre a Rose que no me gusto.

-Imagino que conocen a mi esposa, verdad? – Y entendió mis palabras haciendo un gesto de saludo hacia ella - Solo iremos de caza... tu sabes – y el joven sonrió

-Por supuesto, Señor! Que tengan suerte!

Nos adentramos en la profundidad del bosque y corrimos libremente. Jugamos un poco a perseguirnos y cuando la alcance la arroje contra una roca para besarla. Momentos de intimidad que solo en este medio me sentía con total libertad. Desconozco el por que! Pero fuimos sorprendidos por un carraspeo fuerte. Cuando gire sobre mi, la resguarde tras mi espalda pero me enderece enseguida.

-Veo que hay ciertas cosas que no cambian en ti, mi amigo! Podrías presentar a la dama, no crees? – y me relaje

-Pero que haces tu por aquí, hombre?! Cuanto hace que no nos vemos! – y me acerque a abrazarlo mientras nos reíamos. Rose no entendía nada pero al ver que yo me relajaba ella también lo hizo.

-Pues estoy de paso y lamentablemente debo cruzar por estas tierras. Sabes que no me quieren mucho por aquí! - y nos reímos

-Rose, te presento a mi amigo Stefan. Stefan, te presento a mi esposa, Rosalie

-Esposa? Vaya que han cambiado las cosas por aquí! Encantado.

-El gusto es mío.

-Escuche por ahí que estas representando a Irlanda pero también a estos buitres... Es cierto eso, Emmet? Como has caído tan bajo?

-Tengo mis razones, Stefan.

-No te confíes, Emmet! Creí que cuando Carlisle te convenció de esa estupidez de no alimentarte de humanos te alejarías de estas hienas.

-Es una historia larga. Pero terminamos aquí siguiendo a Carlisle. Rosalie es su hija.

-Vaya, vaya! Dale mis saludos a tu padre cuando hables con el. Un gran vampiro, Carlisle!

-Gracias! Lo haré – respondió con media sonrisa.

-Pero en serio, Emmet. Como puedes seguir con ellos? – y entonces cambio el rostro y se cruzo de brazos. Se apoyo contra un árbol y nos miro serio – No lo sabes, verdad?

-No se a que te refieres. Yo solo soy un diplomático y ...

-Conmigo deja las blaberias de lado! Que diplomático ni que mierda! Si te digo Vorarlberg sabes a que me refiero? - y me quede pensando.

-Pertenece a Austria, aunque ahora esta tomada por Alemania. Que sucede en Vorarlberg?

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido! Que clase de cónsul eres tu que no sabes lo que el estado que representas hace?

-Uno que no se mete en cosas que perjudican a las personas y trata de que se cumpla la legislación internacional! Como te atreves a hablarle así? – y Stefan levanto una ceja.

-Soy yo o ella tiene un carácter fuerte? Te debe llevar de las pelotas, no? – y se rió

-Basta, Stefan! Al grano!

-Bregenz... En Bregenz se esta utilizando el hotel junto al lago para acondicionarlo para tus " amigos"... allí haran de las suyas.

-Acondicionarlo... – y el resoplo, pero se acerco a nosotros y hablo por lo bajo

-Si, tu vieja amiga Irina comanda hombres Vulturi en Alemania y organiza lo que será un centro de abastecimiento de lujo para los que molesten al Führer.

-Centro de abastecimiento? –pregunto Rosalie. Y mis sospechas se concretaban.

-Dime, preciosa: cuando el mundo estalla en guerra y la gente se desespera, que es lo que empieza a faltar en todas partes? Que es aquello por lo que cualquier ser vivo hace lo que fuera por conseguir para sobrevivir?– ella miro con cara de desconcierto.

-Comida... – respondí y muchas de las piezas de este rompecabezas empezaron a encajar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaa! Ahora si!<strong>_

_**Bueno, dos capitulos para compensarlos por el tiempo que estuvimos sin publicar... Esperamos les gusten.**_

_**Estos capis nos han dado un panorama de lo que sucede en Forks con nuestros enamorados. Pero tambien lo que sucede en Volterra. Los Vulturis realmente haran esto? Emmet esta en una dificil posicion y el evaluar bien sus movimientos seran claves para los que vendra.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, sumarons sus alertas. La verdad que pensamos que despues de este tiempo ya a muchos no los veriamos y aqui estan y se suma gente nueva. Estamos muy pero muy contentas! Pero tambien sabemos que por alli hay muchos que leen silenciosos y asi y todo lo apreciamos mucho tambien**_

_**Esperamos que esta doble entrega les guste como siempre pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil de facebook/cullengirls para ver fotos y musica que acompañan el relato.**_

_**Les deseamos un gran fin de semana. Diviertanse sanamente, amen y repartan buena energia que vuelve de a montones.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos desde Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	38. CAPITULO37 CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ - Parte 2

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.37 – CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ – Parte 2<strong>

.

Rosalie POV

.

Las palabras de Stefan quedaron haciendo eco en mi cerebro y de pronto no tenia hambre. Mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginar escenarios que propiciaran tal cosa: gente engañada o trabajando allí, emboscada en alguna noche o llevada hacia algún lugar para ser masacrada.

Mi pasado se volvió latente en mi cabeza. No era lo mismo? Esos hombres no habían bebido mi sangre: solo tomaron mi inocencia, mi cuerpo, mi vida... Que diferencia había con ellos? En la naturaleza un ser puede alimentarse de otro pero no hay sadismo ni premeditación en ello. Solo el acto mismo de bregar por su supervivencia. Me parecía atroz y terriblemente cobarde.

-Que harás Emmet? – pregunto mientras mi esposo se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos y con su mirada fija en mi. El pareció traerlo de vuelta y lo encaro con seriedad.

-Tengo mucho que pensar... Mucho que decidir. Donde vas ahora?

-Voy camino a casa. Arad me espera. No veo la hora de llegar y poder contemplar los Cárpatos... Por lo menos mientras pueda.

-Tu no temes no tener que comer como los Vulturis? – aun tenia rabia en mi y la pregunta no dejo mis labios con sutileza. Emmet me reto con su mirada.

-Mira cariño, tengo 500 años. Crees que es la primera vez que me será difícil alimentarme? Además siempre están los animales, tal como lo hacen ustedes. No me compares con esas hienas, ! Y tranquila que no me ofende... Se que en tu cabeza aun resuenan mis palabras. – baje la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento! Me es difícil aceptar tal cosa! Era necesario?

-Rose si lo piensas, con el peligro en las rutas y la guerra inminente que azotara a toda Europa, los turistas no vendrán. Habrá menos personas de paso por aquí hacia otras regiones. Saben que si se quedan solo con la población existente no durarían mucho. El plan es maquiavélico pero debo reconocer que su estrategia es brutalmente efectiva.

-Bueno, el dicho reza que Dios los cría y el viento los amontona. "Il Duce" tiene que ver en todo esto. El fue quien los conecto. El resto es anécdota.

-Debemos reunirnos en algún momento Stefan. Nosotros tenemos teléfono en la casa, aunque no se cuan confiable sea la línea. Pero sino, en la embajada de Irlanda siempre puedes dejarme un mensaje.

-Lamento no poder quedarme pero sabes que no soy bienvenido aquí. Somos combativos, siempre lo hemos sido. Especialmente en pos de mantenerlos a raya. No dudes en contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. Mucho más ahora que eres familia de Carlisle.- ellos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo.

-Adiós, hermosa Rosalie! No olvides saludar a tu padre de mi parte...- se inclino he hizo sonar los tacones de sus botas al enderezarse- Estoy seguro que le darías pelea a cualquiera que quiera algo contigo. Veo fuego contenido en esos ojos. Tu esposo es un gran hombre: le tengo aprecio y respeto. Cuida de el! – Asentí con una sonrisa y le ofrecí mi mano, que el tomo y beso amablemente.

Después del paso de nuestro nómada amigo, quien rápidamente se perdió entre las sombras del bosque, Emmet me abrazo y nos quedamos allí por un momento. Daba lo que no tenia por saber que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Aunque me quedaba en claro una cosa: aquí estábamos total y completamente solos. Nadie nos ayudaría o nos defendería si las cosas salían mal. Y a Aro, aunque su amistad con Carlisle estuviera de por medio, no le temblaría la mano en mandarnos ejecutar si entorpeciéramos sus planes.

-Amor... que vamos a hacer? – pregunte mas que preocupada

-Te molestaría que cazáramos mañana? Hoy...

-Si, yo tampoco tengo hambre.

-Caminemos un rato camino a casa. Necesito pensar.

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

.

Después de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños estaba más ansioso que nunca. La necesidad de verla me la creaba. Y sabia que podría meterme en grandes líos si hacia algo "indebido", pero no soportaba ignorar cuando nos encontraríamos nuevamente.

Últimamente me costaba dormirme. Especialmente en esas noches de luna, donde el reflejo plateado se metía en mi habitación y me transportaba perdiéndome en mi imaginación. Podía verla parada ante mi, envuelta en un etérea tunica clara, como a veces usaban las mujeres Vulturi. Cada curva de su cuerpo, de sus labios... Su calor invadiéndome y arrasando sobre cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Como entendía ahora a Papa! El muchas veces nos había contado su historia con Mama y siempre a pedido de Renesmee. Me parecía tan cursi y tan tonta esa forma de sentir! Esa necesidad tan cierta y absoluta por el otro. Y también el hecho de que sintiera morir cada vez que ella sufría... O lo padecido durante el embarazo que nos trajera a este mundo. Su relato teñido siempre de una angustia y un dolor casi físico me era imposible de imaginar, hasta ahora.

Pensé en Leah... Pensé cuan doloroso seria para ella que tuviéramos un hijo. Cuanto lo seria para mí! Si cuando ella se transformo yo lo sentí, si ella daba a luz también lo sufriría? Y que seria nuestro hijo: Un hibrido... un lobo? Ah, Dios! Debía dejar de pensar!

Habíamos tenido con Renesmee una de nuestras muy privadas conversaciones. Cuando esto sucedía subía el escudo y nadie nos podía escuchar. Tomados de la mano intercambiábamos pensamientos instantáneos. Vi en su mente a Santiago y a Nahuel y como le era imposible comparar sentimientos con lo que Jake le hacia sentir.

Apreciaba a ambos, pero no me hubiera gustado que ninguno fuera el compañero de mi hermana. Supe desde siempre del amor devoto y silencioso de Santiago. Como también del fervor apasionado y esperanzado de Nahuel. Pero ninguno me resultaba suficiente para ella. Sabía que algún día la tendría que compartir, pero no era este el caso. Pasaba por la sencilla razón de que pertenecían a los Vulturi y sabia de lo que ellos eran capaces. No podía confiar plenamente en ninguno.

Jamás olvidare aquel amanecer en que ellos estuvieron aquí y rodearon la casa. La angustia de los abuelos, pero especialmente la de mis padres... Eso no podría perdonarlo jamás!

Incluso mi afecto por Renata parecía haber quedado en el olvido, o por lo menos cambiado en esencia. Mi fijación con ella radicaba en mi admiración por su belleza y por lo inalcanzable que me resultaba. Especialmente porque ella siempre me lo dejaba en claro. Y que mi compañía era una forma de cubrir su soledad y el ególatra sentido de mostrar a las demás que yo moría por ella.

Ahora a la distancia, me daba cuenta que habíamos confiado en personas que estaban a nuestra disposición para cuidarnos pero sobre todo para vigilarnos. Que tontos!

Todo esto había servido para que madurara un poco. Sabía que era un individuo joven pero mis dones me permitían ver mucho más de los demás de lo que cualquiera pudiera percibir. Eso me permitía apreciar, a pesar de todo, la amistad brindada que siempre creí sincera.

Pero... Cuantas veces los amigos nos dejan a un lado para seguir sus propios intereses? Cuando ya no pueden repartirse entre nosotros y lo nuevo que llega a su vida? O al revés, cuando hay afectos en su presente que no están dispuestos a compartir por celos o por egoísmo? No seriamos los primeros en la historia. También ahora comprendía mejor al abuelo y el por que de ese lazo de cordialidad y camaradería respetuosa pero esquiva que lo unía a Aro.

Vaya que ser adulto era complejo! Porque ahora no podía dejar que mis padres decidieran por mi. Si quería a Leah en mi vida debía afrontar lo que vendría y tomar decisiones por mi mismo.

Renesmee lo tenía también muy claro. Pero nuestra mayor preocupación era Papa. Después de cazar hoy, el se disculpo con nosotros. Nos dijo que le costaba acostumbrarse a nuestra madurez ya que solo nos había podido disfrutar 8 años como sus niños. Que el solo quería nuestra felicidad! Y nosotros nos reímos y lo abrazamos. El también rió y así quedo todo resuelto.

Todo esto había obrado en mí un cambio muy importante: me había abierto una visión muy diferente de mi padre. Había recapacitado y aprendido a valorar sus esfuerzos por nosotros, su protección y preocupación... Entender su ciego, obseso y temible amor por mi madre. Ante mis ojos su imagen cambio, y pude apreciar al hombre y al valor que tuvo para afrontar todo lo que ese amor le trajo. Eso también me daba felicidad.

Ahora los tres, como en muchas otras ocasiones estaban embarcados en un proyecto llamado "cumpleaños de Mama". El siguiente plan era ayudarlo junto con la tía Alice para darle una sorpresa. Con la excusa de que iríamos a La Push por lo de la inscripción en la escuela nos escapamos los cuatro a hacer planes. Mi padre era un romántico!

Después de un día agitado debería estar cansado pero no, no lo estaba. Por el contrario estaba ansioso y espabilado. Puse muy bajito en el antiguo fonógrafo de la casa el Concierto para piano nº 2 de Liszt. El viejo disco de pasta generaba su clásico ruido a virutas antes de comenzar con sus maravillosos acordes. Los vientos de la orquesta parecían ser los que empujaban las nubes que viajaban veloces aunque el cielo no terminaba de limpiarse, y las notas del piano marcaban el ritmo de su paso. Me pregunte que estaría haciendo en este momento.

Pero como hacia mucho no hacia, me levante y me senté frente a mi mesa de dibujo. Estaba algo oxidado y Renesmee era quien se especializaba en esto pero algo me impulsaba a hacerlo. Tome una hoja en blanco y un lápiz blando y comencé el bosquejo.

No se cuanto tiempo habré tardado pero allí la tenia... su fiel reflejo frente a mis ojos, con su hermosa sonrisa mirándome al momento que se despedía de mi el día de mi cumpleaños. Tome unas chinches y lo clave a la pared. Y mientras el reflejo de la noche se filtraba por la ventana con un dejo azulado, perdido en sus ojos... me dormí.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

.

La noche había llegado. Carlisle y Esme estaban leyendo en la biblioteca. Alice y Jasper estaban cazando y los niños en sus cuartos durmiendo. Aunque escuche a Tony levantarse y poner música como tantas otras noches. Sonreí pues bajo la guardia un minuto y dejo que viera que se había sentado a dibujar. Eso me agradaba. Era algo que tenia abandonado y que siempre le había dado placer. Además era muy bueno. Y por supuesto, que otra cosa podía bosquejar que no fuera a Leah! Me sonreí mientras Edward levantaba el rostro del periódico y me miraba sonriente.

-Se levanto. Liszt... Mmm... – y se sonrió pícaro levantando una ceja.

-Esta dibujando. No le digas nada.

-No lo haré! Estoy algo sorprendido de lo bien que se ha comportado hasta ahora. Nada de escapadas nocturnas buscándola o perdiéndose por ahí. Lo noto diferente, hasta más maduro.

-Bueno, pero el nunca ha hecho nada malo! - Y se rió ante mis palabras.

-Salvo meterse con cuanta vampiresa encontró en Volterra. Que le dirá a Leah cuando ella pregunte? – y me extrañe.

-Y por que tiene que preguntar?

-Porque es lo más normal. Tú preguntaste! – y dejo su lugar para venir a mi, levantarme del sillón y sentarme sobre su regazo – Recuerdas? Creías que tenia esposa, otra familia y por eso te dejaba por las noches. – y nos reímos.

-Por que lo hacías? – y beso la punta de mi nariz

-Porque lo que me provocabas me asustaba. Me sentia atrapado... Cercado por ti! Deseaba tanto tocarte, y al mismo tiempo me daba terror. La conjunción de tanto pensamiento confuso me agotaba – Tome su rostro y lo bese.

-Hasta que nos dimos cuenta que podíamos estar juntos sin que fuera tan problemático! – y el inclino la cabeza como si no estuviera tan de acuerdo.

-Tienes idea de mi esfuerzo por no lastimarte? Del fuego abrazador en mi garganta cada vez que me acercaba a ti, sin mencionar cuando te besaba? – baje la cabeza y medite un segundo.

-Lo siento... No, no puedo imaginarlo! Lo harías de nuevo? – y una maravillosa sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios. Se acerco y me beso con la boca semiabierta, degustando mis labios y mi lengua como si fuera la ultima vez.

-Pasaría por cada minuto de esfuerzo, pena y alegría sin dudar... Cada célula de mi ser y cada segundo de mi existencia por ti. No lo dudes nunca. Te amo! – Iba a besarme y el reloj de péndulo del primer piso marco las 12. Las suaves y graves campanadas que hacían eco en la estancia le dieron la excusa perfecta para pararse conmigo en brazos y girar sonriente. Reí cual niña pequeña sin entender, pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente divertida. De pronto se detuvo.

-Que? – y sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! – y cerré los ojos. Todos los años lo mismo. Ya no deseaba cumplir años. Solo deseaba que recordáramos nuestro aniversario.

-Y por que estas tan feliz mi cielo?

-Estas lista para tus sorpresas? – y lo mire dudando

-Sorpresas? – y me dejo sobre mis pies. Tomo de una mesa, cosa que no había notado, una hermosa bufanda de seda.

-Recuerdas que me pediste para tu cumpleaños? – y mis ojos se iluminaron. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo acaricie mientra apoyaba el mentón sobre ellas.

-En serio? – y el asintió

-Así que ahora déjame sorprenderte, amor. Nuestros hijos y los demás colaboraron para esto. Y no los veremos por... dos días – y me quede con la boca abierta.

-Pero Edward no es momento... – y el cayo mi boca con un beso.

-Para ti... siempre será el momento. Tuyo, nuestro, siempre! – y me perdí en su sonrisa

El ato la venda suave pero firme sobre mis ojos y me tomo en sus brazos. Sentí como cruzábamos la puerta, el rió y nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Mientras corría deje mi rostro bajo su barbilla y un gimoteo dulce surgió de su garganta. Muy quedo me dijo: "_Cuanto extrañaba eso!_"

No es que no nos mimáramos o disfrutáramos del otro, pero los momentos de tiempo libre en soledad como al principio de nuestra relación habían quedado atrás. Nuestra escapada romántica en Italia parecía haber sucedido hace años y solo habían sido semanas. Pero estar solos aquí tenía una magia especial.

Miles de recuerdos nos invadían, porque a pesar de mi transformación, los recuerdos más vívidos en mi memoria como humana eran los compartidos con Edward.

Aqui empezamos a construir nuestra vida, juntos. Era el lugar donde nos casamos, donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, donde nacieron nuestros hijos... Tenía algo especial y debía aceptarlo: Forks era un lugar mágico!

El perfume del bosque me invadía lleno de matices, aunque en nuestra carrera me pareció percibir a otro de nosotros. Fue solo un segundo y no pude captarlo con claridad. Extraño! Porque a mi alrededor solo escuchaba el canto de los pinos, el agua del río correr y miles de corazones dormidos o escondidos a nuestro paso.

Habíamos llegado, aparentemente. La noche estaba muy fría. Sentí la escarcha quebrarse bajo sus pies y los míos, una vez que toque el suelo nuevamente.

Se acerco por detrás, desato la bufanda y me sonreí: estábamos en nuestra cabaña. La pintura estaba inmaculada y el otoño se había llevado las flores aunque la enredadera volvía a colorearse de rojo enmarcando la galería. Desde dentro se percibía una luz ámbar y titilante. No podía estar más feliz!

Cuando cruzamos la puerta no podía creer lo que veía: todo estaba igual! La chimenea encendida con leños que crujían inundando la estancia de una luz dorada. Velas, flores blancas en jarrones... todo era perfecto.

Edward no termino de cerrar la puerta cuando me levanto saltando conmigo para caer sobre el sofá frente al fuego. Nos reímos porque aunque el siempre es apasionado, nunca tan impetuoso. Acaricie su rostro, las sonrisas se esfumaron para dar paso a la ternura, y nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro con total devoción. Mi hermoso esposo!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Amor!

-Gracias! – y un beso suculento, lento y dulce llego a mis labios. – Gracias por esto. Necesitaba que estuviéramos solo los dos! – y otro beso de igual tenor, donde mordió mi labio inferior dejándome sin palabras.

-Yo también lo necesitaba! – y el paso ambos manos por mi rostro acomodando mi cabello.- Iniciare mis sorpresas-regalos, como quieras llamarlos – y su sonrisa torcida ya era suficiente regalo.

-Edward, no es necesario!

-Shh! Aquí va el primero – y sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello – Te contare una fantasía que tengo contigo – y me reí nerviosa

-Fantasía? – y el asintió con mirada picara.

-Cuando nos casamos, surgió la primera noche que pasamos aquí. Cuando cruzamos esa puerta y te baje de mis brazos soñé con hacer esto...

Sin preámbulos y en un segundo, Edward tomo el borde de mi vestido y lo rasgo en dos, arrancándome un gemido no solo de sorpresa sino también de excitación. Empequeñeció los ojos sonriente y pícaro al ver que no llevaba brasier y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Una de sus manos acaricio mi seno pellizcándolo, mientras con la otra me levantaba un poco por la nuca, acercándome hacia el y permitiendo que retirara por completo lo que quedaba del vestido. Mi cuerpo exhalo involuntariamente y mis manos subieron a jugar en su cabello mientras su boca impactaba en la mía. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron saboreándose en juego y mimo, y me sentí mas seducida que nunca. Casi 10 años de estar juntos y sentía que esta gloria jamás acabaría.

A diferencia de el, a modo de juego y por ponerlo mas ansioso comencé a desabrochar su camisa botón por botón. Deje pequeños besos en su mandíbula y en su garganta para luego ir bajando a su pecho. Sus suspiros acariciaban mi piel. Tomo mi rostro y comenzó a dejar breves mordiscos en mis labios, en el lóbulo de mi oreja y en mi cuello.

Nuestros gimoteos y el crepitar de la leña llenaban el ambiente como si toda una gran orquesta estuviera allí dentro e hiciera música celestial. Nada me excitaba mas que verlo enardecido de pasión.

Se saco la camisa y la tiro sin mirar. Y con premura, el mismo rasgo sus pantalones para liberarse. Su piel contra mi piel y, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío era absolutamente delicioso. Nuestros brazos, piernas, labios, lenguas entrelazados parecían perder sus límites mientras nos amábamos.

Giro sobre su espalda para caer sin soltarnos sobre la alfombra, permitiéndome quedar sobre el en total comunión. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos con ternura. Sobraban las palabras. Deslizo sus manos por mis pechos llegando a mi vientre y terminando de romper mi ropa interior. Sus dejos viajaron hacia arriba provocándome escalofríos y haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara. Su mano viajo a mi pubis y se arremolino allí para arrancarme gemidos que hacia mucho no me permitía. Era liberador no tener quien nos escuchara, y nos sentimos libres en el hogar que nos vio como uno cuando unimos nuestras vidas. Estas paredes tenían tanto de nuestro amor impregnado que era imposible no explotar allí.

Nos rotamos una vez mas y como nunca me beso, me acaricio y me mordió por todo el cuerpo como la primera vez... maravillosamente excesivo y eufórico. El entro en mí, y el gemido sentido y exultante fue mutuo. La cadencia apasionada en que nos vimos inmersos hizo que perdiera total noción de absolutamente todo: el tiempo y el espacio no existían. Mis piernas enredadas en su cintura y el sosteniéndome por debajo de los brazos hacían que el ángulo fuera profundo y que las sensaciones me invadieran por doquier. Estaba sumida en sus gemidos que marcaban el ritmo hasta que en mi interior la explosión de placer llego absoluta. El me alcanzo casi inmediatamente para caer abrazados inmersos en mas besos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, abrazados, mientras el recorría mi columna con sus dedos en forma sutil. Amaba tanto su piel en contacto con la mía! Y de pronto una risa leve y pequeña me invadió quebrando la burbuja.

-Que es gracioso? – pregunto mientras me miraba

-Así que fantaseabas con romper mi ropa? – y también rió

-Si. Esa noche desee que fueras un vampiro para tomarte sobre esta misma alfombra. – Y giro para que quedáramos ambos de frente – Parece que cumplí mi fantasía! – y nos reímos con ganas – Te gusto mi sorpresa?

-Si, mucho... - Susurre sobre su boca. Nos besamos y gemimos una vez más. Cuando se separo de mi, se estiro para tomar un paquete de la mesa de arrime junto al sofá. El paquete tenía un bello envoltorio de un papel con grandes flores y una cinta roja.

-Sorpresa dos: Esta es de los tres. Esperamos te guste.

Extendió el presente hacia mí y lo tome curiosa, enderezándome. Llevaba una tarjeta con forma de corazón que rezaba: "_Feliz Cumpleaños! Te amamos! Tony, Ren y Papa_" en la preciosa letra de mi hija. Entusiasmada rompí el papel y me quede asombrada: La primera edición de lujo de dos tomos de "Sensibilidad y Sentimientos" de Jane Austen, y con ilustraciones. El libro estaba encuadernado en rojo con detalles florales en dorado. Una obra única. Lo mire y lo bese. Hermoso regalo! Además era uno de mis libros favoritos, donde el Edward de la Srta. Dashwood y el Coronel Brandon son una inspiración como hombres y caballeros de su época. Abril la primera pagina y la acaricie: escrito por Jane con tan solo 19 años y publicado bajo un pseudónimo adorable: "A Lady". Maravilloso regalo

-Es... Es perfecto! Donde encontraron esto?

-Lo compramos en Volterra. Te acuerdas del Signore Giussepino, nuestro librero? El me lo ofreció de otro librero ingles, amigo suyo. Me dijo que el podía enviarlo desde Southampton para nosotros. Me entusiasmo la idea, lo comente con los chicos y... Voila!

-Maravilloso! Gracias! Un regalo extraordinario! – y me abrace a el.

-Pero esto no termina aquí! – y lo mire asombrada.

-A no?

-No! En nuestro dormitorio junto al tocador, encontraras el resto de los regalos de mis padres, Alice y Jasper. Ahí están las últimas sorpresas.

Sonreí como niña pequeña y corrí desnuda escaleras arriba. Otro lujo que hace años no me daba. Al llegar encontré dos pequeñas maletas en el tocador frente a la cama: una blanca y otra de color cuero.

Tome la pequeña valija tostada y la abrí con sigilo. Lleve las manos a mi boca por el asombro y la alegría. Encontré allí una hermosa maquina de escribir y una nota de mis suegros: "_Para que dejes libre tu imaginación y alimentes a la escritora que vive en ti. Te amamos mucho hija. Feliz Cumpleaños! Carlisle y Esme". _Me emocione como una tonta y enseguida unos brazos me rodearon para contenerme. "_Tus padres son maravillosos_" le dije a Edward y el solo sonrió, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Tome la otra valija y al abrirla encontré ropa: Alice! Pantalones blancos, remeras rayadas y azules, rompevientos, mocasines livianos, y la lencería de seda y encaje mas sexy que he visto. Y una idea golpeo mi cerebro. Gire para mirarlo y el se rió divertido.

-En serio? - y asintió – Oh, Edward! Iremos a navegar? Dime que lo haremos en el velero de Esme!

-Si, así es! El "Great Heart" nos espera.

Salte sobre el y se rió pícaro al ver mi reacción. Deje besitos en su rostro cual niña pequeña. Vaya cumpleaños! El dijo sorpresas... Pues en verdad que lo habían sido!

Los pequeños besos empezaron a cambiar de tenor. Empezaron a hacerse candentes, húmedos, impetuosos. Empezaron a atolondrarnos... donde el estar parados se volvió una molestia. Caminamos torpemente unos pasos para caer sobre la cama y amarnos una vez más

* * *

><p>Félix POV<p>

.

Llegue a palacio ese mediodía liderando la custodia de Cayo y Marco desde Bregenz. Estaba molesto. Aun seguía limitándome a ser el custodia de mis superiores. Se suponía que era un honor pero estaba cansado de ser un faldero perrito guardián! Subí las escaleras con prisa y me cruce con Emmet que bajaba a la misma velocidad.

-Félix! Gusto verte! Volviendo?

-Si, en custodia de los hermanos. Venimos de Bregenz – y note el cambio en el talante de Emmet. Eso llamo mi atención – Sucede algo?

-No, viejo amigo! Tengo prisa. Te veré mañana, seguramente. – y siguió su camino.

Me quede pensando en sus palabras. Era una extraña selección! Mañana? Por que nos veríamos seguramente mañana? Llegue a mi oficina y encontré a Santiago y a Bianca ordenando papeles. No sabía que Santiago estaría allí. Nos saludamos estrechando fuertemente nuestras manos. El muchacho se veía algo abatido

-Como has estado? Te asignaron aquí, conmigo? – pregunte. No me gustaban los rodeos.

-Si, ahora tendrás que soportar mi maravilloso buen humor – y me reí ante su sarcasmo.

-Motivo? – el me miro serio

-Aro necesita hablar contigo. No puedo decir más. Hay unos cables para entregarle.

-Dámelos. Los entregare en persona.

Deje mi capa en el perchero y me dirigí presuroso al gran salón. Me encontré a Aro una vez admirando la imponente pintura de Pieter Brueghel "El Triunfo de la Muerte" que rememoraba otros tiempos de Volterra. Aunque viendo las perspectivas del presente y de inminente futuro, parecía que esta ciudad estaba destinada a pasar por calamidades.

-Mi querido Félix! Me alegra verte. Veo que todos llegaron a tiempo.

-Si, los caminos están vacíos. La mayoría de la gente que uno cruza va a pie o a caballo. Aunque ese lujo durara poca viendo la falta de alimentos en algunas zonas.

-Si, estoy al tanto. Como marcha Bregenz?

-Irina me envía esta carta para Ud. aunque me aseguro que todo marcha sobre rieles. También Santiago tenía unos cables para darle. Me permití traérselos – el giro y sonrió siniestramente. Extendió sus largos dedos para tomar la carta y los telegramas.

-Ah... Este lo estaba esperando. – el telegrama con sello de Estados Unidos llamo mi atención. Imaginaba quien estaba allí y para que. – Maravilloso! Bien, ahora a lo nuestro. Dentro de dos semanas asumirás como embajador de Volterra, Félix. He decidido ponerte en esa posición por tu lealtad incuestionable hacia mi y a nuestra ciudad. Me has demostrado paciencia y cabeza fría, y es lo que hace falta para el puesto. Santiago te asistirá en todo y Bianca lo asistirá a el. De esa manera todo será más sencillo.

Me quede de una pieza. La última cosa que hubiera imaginado era esto. Especialmente porque Emmet ocupaba ese lugar. "_Te veré mañana, seguramente"._ A esto se refería Emmet. Pero me sonaba a trampa, colocándome en una posición delicada. Me forzaba a ocupar un lugar de relevancia pero de todavía más compromiso. Me sentí presionado.

-Señor?

-Sorprendido? Pues no hay otra persona para ese trabajo. Nuestro querido amigo McCarty ha recibido una carta de su embajada pidiendo que su gestión sea exclusiva para Irlanda. Así que se despedirá de nosotros en breve. Igualmente el iba a viajar a ver a su familia por las festividades. Tonta Navidad!

-Entiendo – dije. No me sentí nada elocuente. Aro rió

-Vamos, Félix! Creí que te pondría feliz el reconocimiento!

-Y lo hace, señor! Solo que aun estoy sorprendido.

-Mañana trabajaras con Emmet para que te ponga al tanto de las cuestiones de fondo y aquellas que no lo son tanto. Tienes mucho que ordenar en esa oficina tuya. De ahora en mas, ocuparas el despacho renacentista del 2ª piso. Dudas? – Y negué – Puedes retirarte. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Salí del salón aun en shock. No sabia que pensar y no podía analizar nada de esto. Iba distraído y tropecé tontamente con alguien. Cuando levante el rostro para disculparme, era la última persona que podía imaginar.

-Nahuel! Estas aquí...Has vuelto! – el sonrió confuso.

-Félix! Creías que no lo haría? Agradecí al cielo cuando mi trabajo concluyo. No me sentí cómodo en Berlín.

-Realmente estabas en Berlín? – y se rió

-Donde creías que estaba?

Y no respondí. Si Nahuel estaba aquí... A quien habían enviado a vigilar a los Cullen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Hoy un capitulo romantico con algunas respuestas pero con muchas preguntas... Preguntas que veremos si lo que viene puede responder. **_

_**Parece que tanto Tony como Ren estan tomando real conciencia de sus sentimientos y sus realidades. Y no es maravilloso que Tony valore mas a su Papa? Donde esa rebeldia infantil no tenia sentido? Pero este adorable joven parace muy enamorado... Podra dejar de hacer travesuras?**_

_**Esperamos tambien que consideren "apropiado" el como Edward festejo con Bella su cumpleaños... Hacia mucho que no veiamos algo asi, no?**_

_**Y ahora como siempre no paramos de darles las gracias por tanto mensaje, los reviews y los alertas, los Guest que dejan comentarios y nos deja contentas... Gracias, gracias por estar ahi y seguir la historia.**_

_**Les dejamos un abrazo, se nos divierten este fin de semana pero se nos cuidan, eh? La vida es una sola y merece vivirse pero con total alegria**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	39. CAPITULO38 UNAMUJER EN LAS SOMBRAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.38 – UNA MUJER EN LAS SOMBRAS<strong>

.

Edward POV

.

Antes de zarpar de puerto esa mañana, Bella quiso llamar a la casa para hablar con sus hijos. Los chicos gritaron en el teléfono: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!... Y ella rió y se emociono al mismo tiempo. Hablaron un rato y les dejo miles de recomendaciones "_Pórtense bien, no metan en problemas a los abuelos o a los tíos o tendrán que dar explicaciones a nuestro regreso_!" Ellos rieron y prometieron cumplir.

Subimos a cubierta, felices de ya no necesitar provisiones como la primera vez. El día estaba nublado pero raramente templado para la época y salimos de puerto rápidamente, nuevamente hacia el Pacifico. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a esto aunque los últimos viajes los habíamos hecho en familia y éramos muchos a trabajar en el barco.

Solos nos las arreglamos muy bien, como siempre. Esta vez cuando llegamos a la zona donde el mar se hacia profundo, yo quede al timón y fue ella la que se dedico a ajustar las velas. Plácidas y henchidas nos llevaban a la aventura. Ella corrió ágil y divertida, salto tras de mi y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura apoyando su rostro en mi espalda, dejándome dulces besos.

-Contenta? – y ella rió

-Si, Amor. Feliz! Prométeme que haremos esto mas seguido – Gire el rostro para mirarla mientras ella se asomaba sobre mi derecha. Pase el brazo tras su espalda y la apreté contra mi flanco.

-Lo prometo! Mas ahora que nuestros niños ya no lo son tanto! – y ella cambio el semblante.

-No digas eso... Nuestros hijos siempre serán nuestros bebes! Y aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer con esta historia.

-Lo se! – y bese su frente – Y ahora el viraje! Lista? – sonrió soltándose de mi y saltando a pararse junto al mástil mayor.

-Siiii!

El viento inflo las velas ante el cambio, el velero rolo esta vez furioso y ella rió dejando que el viento hiciera ondular su cabello. Mi hermosa Bella feliz era lo único que deseaba hoy.

Pasamos Isla Carroll y fondeamos en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. Nos sentamos juntos, descalzos, ella entre mis piernas mientras la abrazaba, listos para disfrutar del atardecer. Esta vez no tenia que preocuparme porque durmiera o por si tenía frío o hambre. Me reí y me sentí liberado.

-Que es gracioso?- murmuro, acurrucándose aun mas y levantando su rostro hacia mi.

-Esta vez no debo preocuparme por nada... Me hace sentir libre. –se rió

-Creí que siempre había sido así!

-Es que el viaje me ha hecho rememorar nuestra primera travesía. Y ahora puedo aquí disfrutarte todavía más!

-A si? Eso siempre y cuando yo lo desee también... Eso de ser libre me gusta! – dijo picara y levante una ceja, mientras ella esperaba que siguiera el juego. Pero en lugar de eso puse cara de afligido, dejando el flirteo de lado y eso pareció afectarle. – Edward... yo... estaba jugando... yo...

-Creí que siempre querías estar conmigo! Me entristece lo que dices, Isabella! – y ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Dios, no! Soy una tonta! Perdóname!

Y se puso de rodillas para tomar mi rostro y llenarlo de besos. Aproveche eso para rodearla con mis brazos y besarla apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba.

Al principio pareció no entender mi actitud pero al tocar su rostro y su cuello entre besos logre mi cometido. Así que se rindió a mí y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello como siempre. Esta libertad parecía encendernos y los besos profundos nos dominaron por minutos. Me miro a los ojos por un momento, agitada y le sonreí cómplice.

-Eres un manipulador! – y golpeo mi pecho como enojada para luego reírse

-Pero me amas... Tanto como yo a ti! – respondí para volver a besarla.

Nos reímos con ganas. Y los besos juguetones y mordisqueados le dieron paso a los apasionados. Nuestras manos viajaban solas a la ropa del otro, desvistiéndonos en plena cubierta en medio de caricias electrizantes y sutiles mordidas.

Ya desnudos, me enredo entre sus piernas y me hundí en ella generando gemidos mas que audibles. Nos movimos buscándonos y quedamos sentados frente a frente, en perfecto acople. Nuestros ojos abiertos e intensos, perdidos en los del otro, atentos en medio del beso húmedo y tierno. Sus manos en mi rostro y las mías recorriendo su espalda lograban que un octanaje de alto voltaje cruzara nuestra piel y nos hiciera vibrar. Caricias y besos que marcaban nuestro ritmo junto a las breves olas golpeando en el casco. Parecían crear una cadencia que nos ponía en sintonía y en comunión con la naturaleza misma.

Bese, lamí y sorbí sus senos mientras ella arqueaba su espalda en respuesta, rindiéndose por completo. Y el ritmo enloquecedor en el que quedamos sumidos resonaba en nuestras gargantas como nunca. Amarnos, amarnos hasta la locura era la meta en este momento... Y lo estábamos cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

El clímax siempre era seguido de besos dulces y mimos tiernos. Su toque era la delicia más grande que podía sentir mi piel. Y para rematar la noche, decidimos nadar y disfrutarnos bajo la luna jugando como dos niños que volvían a descubrir lo que significaba realmente "amar".

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

.

Después de hablar con Mama, decidimos con Renesmee salir al bosque a ver si cazábamos algo y a "jugar". Aunque la verdad era que esperábamos encontrar a Leah y a Jacob. Subimos al primer piso y toque la puerta del escritorio del abuelo.

-Adelante! – me asome, Renesmee detrás mío en igual sintonía, esperando la sonrisa del abuelo – Pero si son ustedes! – como si el no lo supiera! Nos encontramos a Carlisle entre libros y notas distribuidas prolijamente sobre su escritorio.

-Buen día, Abue! – dijo Ren y ella no sabia mentir ni ser adulona. Mejor para mí! – Como es que tienes tantos papeles sobre este escritorio?

-Bueno, estoy estudiando. Un medico nunca deja de estudiar.

-No te parece en cierta manera un fastidio? – pregunté y el rió

-Dime Tony, si fueras arquitecto y la ciencia descubriera nuevos materiales o técnicas para construir edificios no te gustaría saber como usarlos en tus proyectos? – Ren rió picara viendo que el abuelo ganaba este round.

-Ok! Ya entendí. Y viendo que estas ocupado y nosotros tenemos un poco de hambre... pensábamos ir al bosque.

-Podemos, no es así? – pregunto Renesmee. El abuelo levando una ceja, al mejor estilo de Papa y nos sonrió.

-Y el hecho que puedan encontrar a los muchachos por ahí no influye en lo mas mínimo en su paseo, verdad? – ambos reímos

-Vamos, abuelo! No somos tontos. Y no nos meteremos en problemas! Lo prometemos! – y Renesmee asintió expectante.

-Esta bien! Pero aunque no este tu madre, ese sistema de alarma tuyo funciona igual, verdad? - Puse los ojos en blanco y pensando en las recomendaciones de mama asentí.

-Si, puedo dirigirlo a cualquiera. Puedo dirigirlo a la casa si es necesario. Cualquiera dentro de sus paredes me escuchara.

-Los veo luego! – Renesmee dejo un beso apresurado en su mejilla y salio corriendo – Tony! – gire sobre mis pies y supe lo que me iba a decir, podía verlo en su cabeza.- Ya lo has escuchado. Se cuidadoso con Leah! – y la charla con mi padre y otra que tuve con mi abuelo hace unos días se me hizo presente, haciéndome cambiar el semblante.

-No lo olvido, Abuelo! Ella es imprescindible en mi vida. Confía en mi!- Carlisle asintió y me regalo una sonrisa.

Renesmee me esperaba con la abuela en la puerta. Dejo un beso en mi mejilla y otro en la frente de Ren, dejándonos una vez más cientos de recomendaciones.

Caminamos fuera tranquilamente, pero una vez que cruzamos el puente breve tras la casa iniciamos una carrera. La meta: el puente de sequoia del gran río. Como siempre en plena competencia, no hacíamos otra cosa que empujarnos y hacernos trampa a ver quien llegaba primero. Pero algo provoco que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran diferentes y nos paramos en seco. La brisa del noroeste trajo un apetitoso aroma... Y no eran venados.

Corrimos un poco más y nos lanzamos en esa dirección. Comenzamos a treparnos a los pinos, saltando de rama en rama en busca del gato que dejaba su efluvio.

Cuando lo tuvimos bajo nosotros, saltamos sobre el, acorralándolo. El enorme felino se agazapo nervioso ante la emboscada, indeciso sobre a cual predador atacar primero y su indecisión fue nuestra ventaja. Saltamos sobre el al mismo tiempo y pereció bajo nuestros dientes. Mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello, Ren lo hacia sobre la pata trasera, rindiéndose casi instantáneamente. Fue un delicioso bocado!

El gran puma yacía casi artísticamente sobre un lado, sus ojos fijos y opacos. La lengua sobresaliendo del hocico relajada. Su dorado pelaje relucía brilloso bajo los breves haces de luz que se filtraban entre las ramas. Ren lo observo y aunque le divertía la cacería, siempre le provocaba algo de culpa.

Se quedaba viendo la presa por unos minutos algo triste para finalmente seguir camino. Ese aspecto de mi hermana siempre me costaba comprenderlo: su compasión y el posponer su necesidad por la de otro, sobre todo si se trataba de su alimento... No podía entenderlo del todo. Raro en nuestra especie!

Tome su mano y le recordé que habíamos salido también con otro cometido. Y el pensar en Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa. Como si compartiera parte de su melancolía, caminamos a paso casi humano volviendo a la senda que nos llevaría al gran río.

Sin darnos cuenta, entre idas y vueltas ya era mediodía y el sol se dio el lujo de asomarse entre unas grandes nubes. El bosque aunque verde ya mostraba amplias muestras del otoño y hacia que cientos de hojas secas jugaran en el viento.

El gran río siempre era un bello espectáculo. Pero hoy se lo veía algo más revoltoso que de costumbre. Renesmee se detuvo y su rostro cambio, volviéndose nostálgico y algo temeroso. Tome su mano preguntando que sucedía. Nos sentamos y mantuvimos una conversación silenciosa.

_-"He tenido un sueño que me perturba y al estar aquí llego a mi memoria muy claro. Aquí pareciera verse mas real"_

_-"Un sueño... sobre que?"_

_-"Llueve y el bosque se ve lúgubre. Y escucho un niño llorar"._

_-"Un niño?"_

_-"Si, un niño pequeño como de uno años."_

_-"Lo conoces?"_

_-"No"_

_-"Y entonces?"_

Ella reconstruyo la imagen en su cabeza y la trasmitió en la mía con total fidelidad, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Sentí su miedo e incertidumbre, la búsqueda, el llanto, la lluvia... Y entonces me vi y la vi... Y abrí los ojos asustado y con un dolor agudo que me cruzo de lado a lado. Pero era solo un sueño y mi obligación como hermano era llevarle tranquilidad.

-Ren... sabes que eso es imposible.

-Lo se! – y tapo su rostro angustiada – pero ver a Mama así... No se, no puedo olvidarlo!

-Debes hacerlo! Si Papa encuentra ese sueño en tu mente... Se volverá loco!

-Yo se que mis sueños a veces se hacen realidad pero otras veces son solo indicios. Tú lo sabes bien!

-Si pero si lo piensas, es imposible que Mama muera... Ahogada? Así sientes como pasa?

-Si – y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La abrace y bese su frente.

-Ves? Como Mama se va a ahogar, Ren! Déjalo, quieres? Tal vez en unos días, alguna noticia en el diario, alguien del pueblo... – Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos y se dio cuenta que mi planteo era de los mas lógico

-Si, es verdad... Aunque lo lamentaré por ella.

Salimos a divertirnos y nuestro ánimo de pronto había quedado por el piso. Escuchamos pasos y un olor irritante llego a mi nariz. Había lobos cerca. Un enorme lobo negro junto con otro gris oscuro se acercaron a nosotros. Nos levantamos al instante, y nos quedamos muy quietos frente a ellos.

Incline mi cabeza en forma de saludo y todos respondieron por igual. Decidí envolver al lobo que encabezaba el grupo para hablar con el. Tome la mano de mi hermana para que supiera que sucedía.

-Hola! Soy Tony Cullen y ella es mi hermana, Renesmee... y tú eres?

_-Soy Sam, Tony! _- el lobo ladeo la cabeza. Parecía desconcertado_.- Puedes entenderme?_

_-Si. Tengo un... don. Me permite ver tu mente y transmitirte lo que hay en la mía.- _y ya no le conteste verbalmente sino que le enviaba mis respuestas_._

_-Mis hermanos... no puedo escucharlos._

_-No, mi don hace que estemos los tres aislados dejándolos a ellos fuera de la conversación._

_-Que hacen por aquí, Tony? – _y su falta de simpatía no me gusto. Lo mismo que su cuestionamiento. Me pareció altanero.

_-Pues según la vieja usanza, este era el lado del tratado en el que podíamos estar. Fuimos de caza y esperábamos toparnos con Leah y Jacob._

_-Fueron hacia el este?_

_-No hacia el noroeste. Seguimos un puma. – _y entonces entendí que algo andaba mal _– Sucede algo?_

_-Hay uno frío en el bosque. _– y ambos nos miramos asustados_._

_-Estas seguro?_

_-Si, no sabemos como, pero se escabulle con facilidad. Su aroma es diferente. No es permanente. Parece que usa las ramas de los árboles para huir o deambular por aquí. No hemos encontrado huellas recientes. Si algunas de humanos pero mezcladas con su efluvio. Nos desconcierta._

_-Mi abuelo sabe esto?_

_-No aun... Es algo que descubrimos al amanecer._

_-Podemos ayudar si quieren..._

_-Hoy ya no. El rastro se perdió. Pero pueden venir con nosotros a La Push y ver a los muchachos._

-Será un gusto – dijo Renesmee algo tímida.

Cruzamos el puente de sequoia y al otro lado nos encontramos con helechos gigantes y troncos caídos, y de entre ellos se desprendía un sendero cuesta abajo que cada vez se hacia mas fácil de seguir. Un camino que seguramente tomaríamos para ir a la escuela a partir del lunes. Los lobos nos escoltaron hasta el final del bosque y Sam me indico que siguiera el sendero, pero que avisara a Billy que el necesitaba verlo.

La Push era un lugar afable y me agradaba. Las casas a dos aguas eran sencillas pero coloridas, rodeadas de árboles y verdes matas. Niños corriendo, hombres mayores trabajando en diferentes cosas aquí y allá, mujeres hablando animadas... hasta que notaron nuestra presencia.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza y en total silencio. Incline mi cabeza a modo de saludo y Renesmee hizo lo mismo tomando mi mano. "_Me da miedo que nos miren así..._" me dijo Ren, mostrándome el ceño fruncido de algún que otro adulto y de las mujeres. "_No nos conocen, Ren. Es normal. No nos pasara nada_". Y a los minutos, Billy Black venia en nuestro auxilio.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí! – comento mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa y a Ren le dejo un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sintió mejor al instante, sonriendo. Al ver esto, los demás siguieron con sus cosas como si nada.

-Buenas tardes, señor! Sam y los otros nos escoltaron hasta aquí. Me temo que no traen buenas noticias. Me pidió le avisara que lo espera para informarle.

-Les ha contado a ustedes, Tony? – parecía algo molesto.

-Si, señor. Es que... bueno... Yo tengo un don que me permite comunicarme con otros sin hablar y por eso intercambiamos... información – el pareció sorprenderse pero asintió, confidente y serio.

-Gracias por confiar eso con nosotros, Tony. Tu padre estará de acuerdo?

-Estoy seguro que mi padre entenderá mis razones para confiar en Ud. Pues, somos como familia, no? – y el rió.

-Si Tony! Sigan calle abajo. Mi casa es aquella color bordo con flores al frente. No pueden equivocarse.

Al llegar a la casa, mi Leah salio a nuestro encuentro. Corrió hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello. La abrace fuerte y ella no se quejo. Nos miramos un segundo y me anime a dejar un beso en su nariz, cuando con el rabillo del ojo capte a su madre parada en la puerta y a Seth junto a ella. Solté a Leah, quien me tomo de la mano para luego saludar a Ren y nos acercamos. Sarah nos sonrió con confianza y cordialidad.

-Señora Black, gusto en verla! – dijo Ren, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, hermosa! Tony! – y asentí – Como se las arreglaron para llegar?

-Sam nos acompaño – ella frunció las cejas por un segundo pero volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, íbamos a tomar la merienda. Acabo de hacer muffins. – Y ella cambio el semblante – Bueno, no se si ustedes...

-Si, Señora Black. Mi abuela nos prepara comida regular todo el tiempo. Y nos gustan muchos los muffins! – ella sonrió. A Ren le gustaba la comida humana más que a mí. Pero si algo nos podía eran los dulces... nuestra perdición!

-Pero que buena sorpresa! Vamos adentro entonces.

Cruzamos la puerta y dentro la casa era pequeña pero extremadamente calida. La mesa tenia tendido un mantel a cuadros blancos y azules. Sobre ella, una planta con flores amarillas, cosa que llamo mi atención a esta altura del año, y una enorme fuente de muffins dorados. Mmm... Arándanos, por lo que mi olfato me contaba.

Renesmee ayudo en la cocina a Sarah junto con Seth, mientras yo arrastraba tras una puerta a Leah para dejar un beso sobre su boca. Necesitaba de esos labios llenos y rosa que me volvían loco. Ella rió picara y me obligo a volver enseguida a la sala.

La mesa ya tenia servida vasos de leche con chocolate y los pastelillos, aguardando solo a que nos sentáramos cuando la soltó el grito llamando a Jacob. Ren ya sabia que el estaba, además su efluvio era imposible de obviar.

Un grito de "Ya voy!" y unos pasos firmes le creaban ansiedad. Podía verlos en sus ojos. Pero Jacob se quedo muy sorprendido al vernos: en jeans y con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y en pésimas condiciones no sabia como reaccionar. Sin pronunciar palabra se volvió sobre sus pasos y a los dos minutos, traía una camiseta prolija color verde y el cabello húmedo y peinado. El sonrió y Ren le respondió también, de tal manera que parecía brillar.

- Tony, como estas? – dijo dándome la mano y golpeando mi hombro.

-Bien y tu?

-Genial! – se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos – Nessie, que alegría tan grande! – y mi hermana se puso en puntas de pie para besar su mejilla. Creí que el había colapsado porque no se movía. Sarah sonrió y meneo su cabeza.

-Niños, vamos... A tomar la merienda

Y así fue como nuestra primera visita a la casa Black se corono con una merienda y unos muffins con sabor a gloria. Y nos prometimos jamás decirle a la Abuela que eran mucho mejor que los de ella.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

.

Carlisle tras dejar ir a los nenes me llamo para que los monitoreara. Bien, los vi salir, cazar y luego desaparecer. Eso me volvía loca! Aunque eso solo podía significar que los lobos se habían cruzado en su camino. Y luego los veía con Billy Black así que asumí que todo estaba bien.

Mi padre quedo algo sorprendido aunque tranquilo, de que el posible encuentro estuviera supervisado en medio del bosque. Confiaba en ellos, pero cuando se es joven, uno mete la pata sin querer... y a morir!

Así que volví a lo mío. Esme necesitaba de mi ayuda ya que habíamos decidido renovar las cortinas de la casa. Ya habíamos cortado las telas para reemplazar primero las de la sala de música. Hilvanamos y cocimos lo necesario y ya estaban listas. Solo debían ser reemplazadas. Luego le tocaría el turno a las de tapicería mas pesadas. Habíamos comprado un chiffon color oro que luciría hermoso en ese ambiente tan blanco y de pisos de madera.

Esme se subió a la escalera, pero necesitábamos apoyarlas sobre algo y decidí que el piano era lo mejor. También decidí despejar la mesa junto a la ventana. No quería romper nada. Tome el florero de cristal para dejarlo en un estante cuando una visión me golpeo muy fuerte.

El jarrón resbalo de mis manos y se hizo añicos. En mi estupor, parecía que el sonido del cristal romperse era como el de una bomba. Me sostuve del piano como pude y dije lo primero que salio de mi boca

-JASPER! – y en segundos unos brazos me sostenían, apretándome contra su pecho. Al volver en mi note que Carlisle y Esme también estaban pendientes junto a mi.

-Cielo? Que has visto? – y lleve una mano a mi pecho como intentando respirar mas profundo, cosa que no tenia sentido

-Carlisle, un hombre morirá! Un humano! Alguien en el bosque lo ataca.

-Quien?

-Uno de nosotros... Una mujer en las sombras... No puedo verla con claridad!- Jasper tomaba mi mano mientras miraba a mi padre.

-Hija, puedes ver donde es?

-No... No es claro... – cerré los ojos para ver si lo podía describirlo con mayor nitidez – parece una cueva. El lugar es oscuro pero parece haber una pequeña fogata que hace que se vean claro oscuros, no dejándome definir las figuras.

-Como sabes que es una mujer? – pregunto Esme

-Veo sus botas, sus pies son pequeños... El cabello oscuro y trenzado... Diablos! No puedo verle el rostro!

-Carlisle... Debemos hablar con Billy Black ya mismo!

-Si... Y sobre todo salir a buscar a los niños. Puedes verlos Alice? – pregunto Carlisle. Y sentí congoja.

-No... No puedo! No puedo hallarlos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Este capitulo arranca aun con los candentes besos de Edward y Bella para luego pasar a dejarnos intranquilos y expectantes. Que tanto hay de cierto en el sueño de Renesmee? Y que hay de la vision de Alice? Quien es aquella que amenaza la paz y la magia de los bosques de Forks? Tremenda sorpresa se llevaran Ed y Bella cuando vuelvan... **_

_**Y aqui les dejamos estas preguntas... Esperamos que les haya gustado esta entrega como tambien las futuras a seguir llegando cada viernes. Lamento esta semana no haber respondido los comentarios pero a veces el tiempo es tirano.**_

_**Como siempre no nos queda mas que agradecer de corazon los reviews y alertas a todos nuestros amigos y tambien a todos aquellos lectores fantasma que sabemos que estan alli. Es un incentivo y una motivacion para seguir adelante y que el tiempo invertido lo disfrutemos mas.**_

_**Gracias , Laura Romero, RAKL Gt, LauraECS, Quiin94, CindyLis, tayloves, yaan, Alejandraltm, Aliena Cullen, Soniard, katty, Alejadra Cullen, Andy Walker, Gisset, mely1989, geraldCullenBlack,vite796, elizabethvitevera, cami-twilightcullenfan, ALEXITACULLEN, Glowing Yellow Star, Vampirekaro, Rosi22, ashleyperlahanna, antocullen, danitta20,Tammy Swan de Cullen, ashlee bravo 199981,Angiiee-Cullen, MarceCullenHale, alondrixcullen1498, Paulii Bones Love, Gaby Madriz, Angie D' Lutz, mirylon, Grecia Luna Victoria Levaggi, sory78, Dannyforeverbye, lunha222, Blankis, AbbyC, naty.6a, mariale24, monica teposte gonzalez, nairasoy, jailannys, FerHdePattinson, sakura9018, Amaya cullen, abelen, Eleneth, Romina512, Jessica Salvatore, covaric, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK, assenav1980, annabolena, Anita90, Monilizz, Linferma, marchu aizlin, Guadi-fics, Coleccionista de historias, nelsy, Karina Masen, bleusoleil, PattzStewLove, Hermione-Malfoy35, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Kisara Mansen, Gegargas, litzy, LooRee, mely1989, Kemy-MC, Andrea Aurora, CYNTHIA VARGAS, Danini-Twilight, dana masen cullen, Giul's CullenHale, luckypr, .Cullen, RoMarasca, madaswan, yuli09, Kikid'cullen, yenliz, AndreaSamyDL, Natyu, Clau, Vale, .Pxa, flooorr, TheDC1809, Aliapr-peke, Alada1998, elizabeth1485, EMLIZABETH, karenkavam, Leara Ryddle, camypg, Haunted CuLLen, . 95, Grazia1908, conilu, Angelik Angel, Karnlizz, marylopezcullen, Anabella-AE, Saray Hale Cullen, Paulette, YamiletSoler, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Nessie Cullen92, cecycullenPattinson, Esmeralda C, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Nessaerk, ori-cullen-swan, Lili4ever, I am waiting for you, marie alice cullen-1, Judith 285, Alyssa-Dorea Potter, Laura Romero **_

_**Gracias a los seguidores de Facebook, a nuestros mas de 200 seguidores en Twitter, a Diario Twilight quienes nos siguen publicando, a Patito Fanfics que siempre nos acompaña y nos cuida - una idola-, a otras autoras amigas que siempre nos leen y comentan, a quienes nos dan las reviews y comentarios que nos ayudan y nos sorprenden e intercambiamos ideas por PM (ustedes saben quienes son!) y a todos los que dejan algo de su tiempo para leernos**_

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**_

_**Muy buen fin de semana! Diviertanse sanamente, rian, disfruten y amen de corazon! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	40. CAPITULO39 CDO LOS SUEÑOS SUPERAN

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.39 – CUANDO LOS SUEÑOS SUPERAN LA REALIDAD<strong>

.

Félix POV

.

A lo largo de las décadas pasadas jamás se me había hecho tan pesada mi existencia como en los últimos tiempos. Me hallaba en una posición delicada y expuesta, situación muy diferente a la de años atrás.

Después de salir de palacio me dirigí hacia el bosque. Había una saliente en un cerro cercano al que me gustaba visitar para pensar y estar solo. Los años rodeados por los Cullen, y especialmente la influencia de Carlisle, habían dejado huella en mí. Largas charlas filosóficas, planteos e interrogantes sin responder... el incluirme en momentos simples y familiares habían logrado que les tomara un enorme afecto. Los vampiros que constituían esa familia eran buenas personas, de grandes ideales y enorme tenacidad. Bella y los niños habían derribado muchos ladrillos del paredón que había construido alrededor de mi corazón hacia siglos. Ella, su valentía y su mirada desafiante.

Siempre había sido mas fácil ignorar a otros, solo obedecía y seguía adelante, como lo había hecho aun en mi vida como humano. A esta altura de mi existencia tenia pocos recuerdos de esa vida y entre ellos ninguno que perteneciera a un hogar. Nunca intente recuperar parte de ese pasado: averiguar si había tenido padres o hermanos.

Solo quedaban en mi memoria el entrenamiento militar entre las filas romanas, las crudas batallas bajo el mando de Marco Aurelio y alguna que otra noche de juerga. Y el peor recuerdo de todos: el de los ojos vacíos de Giuliana. Unos ojos audaces y desafiantes que siempre se negaban ante mí con rebeldía pero que me amaban en silencio cuando me colaba en su cuarto de esclava por las noches.

Una noche llegue a la casa de su amo y note gran alboroto: Música muy fuerte, voces de fiesta. La vi salir al patio para cargar las jarras con vino y la tome en mis brazos para besarla. Ella se rió y me dijo que volviera mas tarde. Y después de unos cuantos empujones permitió que la besara con todas las ganas, sintiendo como gemía en mi boca.

Pero cuando volví esa noche, la vieja cocinera era quien me esperaba. De sus labios ajados y pálidos salía un relato que helaba mi sangre: uno de los invitados, borracho y ávido de sexo, la había tomado con la venia de la casa. El hombre, en su frenesí loco, la había asfixiado después de saciarse hasta el cansancio. Loco de dolor y de celos pedí que me mostrara el cuerpo pues debía verlo con mis ojos para poder creer que estaba muerta.

Caminamos hacia las catacumbas bajo la ciudad. El olor fétido a muerte se calaba en mi piel. Tras unos metros, allí estaba frente a mí: Envuelta en un lienzo blanco, con su vestido rasgado y sus hermosos ojos café vacíos y sin vida. No pude derramar una lágrima.

La madrugada llego y me fui a batalla para volver muchos meses después con el mismo vacío a cuestas. Aquella noche decidí pasar a verla y dejar una flor a modo de disculpa, a pedirle perdón por no haber podido defenderla. Cuando llegue encontré que su cuerpo no se había descompuesto. Mostraba su belleza de siempre, aunque su piel era pálida en lugar de color aceituna. Habían cambiado su tunica por una color avellana y parecía tener paz. Me prometí que esa era la última vez que la vería. Un soldado no podía permitirse flaquear ni sentimentalismos tontos. La batalla ya había endurecido mi corazón y me había vuelto una maquina sin compasión. Y pretendía seguir así.

Pero al intentar salir de las catacumbas alguien me ataco... Alguien extremadamente fuerte que me tumbo contra el piso y a pesar de mi tamaño me inutilizo de inmediato. Una mordida en el cuello, un dolor punzante y toda mi fuerza se extinguió en segundos. Dolor y furia me sumieron en la oscuridad del lugar mientras el tormento me golpeaba duramente.

Me obligue a no gritar. Pero el fuego que calcinaba mis huesos era peor que aquella vez en que las lanzas bárbaras cruzaron mi cuerpo. Y cuando el fuego cedió y la frialdad llego entendí que finalmente todo sentir había escapado de mí. Y que con ella había muerto cualquier posibilidad de normalidad.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron y me sentí más fuerte que nunca. Volví junto a Giuliana a mirarla y pude notar tantos detalles que no había visto antes! Por ejemplo que llevaba en su cuello una marca similar a la mía. Entendí que su muerte no había sido como me lo habían contado. Encontraría al maldito que nos había hecho esto y me vengaría... lo haría por ella.

Los días fueron duros escondido en las catacumbas, alimentándome de aquellos dolientes que se escurrían por allí. Porque en cuanto el primer humano bajo las deterioradas escaleras, automáticamente mi cuerpo supo que hacer.

Pero una noche, en que salí a vagar por las calles para ver si veía a otros como yo, me tope con alguien... Alguien que llevaba una capa oscura y un buen uniforme. Sin mucho esfuerzo y con pocas palabras me llevo hasta Volterra, porque según el, seria útil entre sus filas.

Así fue como los hermanos Vulturi entraron en mi vida. Me convertí en parte de su guardia personal y en uno de sus hombres de confianza. Y desde entonces siempre había obedecido ciegamente y sin objeciones. Hasta hoy... Hasta hoy donde las dudas me carcomían y me ponían en una disyuntiva: obedecer ciegamente sin importar las consecuencias o seguir mis instintos.

Había llamado a Emmet y a Santiago, y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la casa del Leone a las 9 de la mañana. El muchacho me esperaba inmutable junto a la reja de entrada. Santiago era muy serio y parecía siempre enojado. Aunque conmigo el trato era cordial su rostro nunca mostraba una sonrisa. Me recordaba a mí en cierta forma.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando nos encontramos con Rosalie que aguardaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, caballeros!

-Rose, como estas? – y me acerque a dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy bien. Santiago: Gusto en verte, después de tanto tiempo!

-Como estas? – Miro sus pies y dudo un segundo – Félix te molesta si hablo un momento con Rosalie?

-Por supuesto que no! Emmet?

-En su despacho. Sabes donde queda... – asentí y entre, pero avance un poco solo para saber de que trataba esa charla.

-Perdóname que te moleste pero me gustaría saber...

-Como esta ella.

-Si.

-Ella esta muy bien, haciendo amigos nuevos, teniendo una vida diferente pero feliz. Aunque debieras ser tu el que le pregunte.

-Lo se... pero nuestra ultima conversación no fue del todo... amable y yo no supe como disculparme... Y quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Un favor?

-Le entregarías esta carta de mi parte? Se que la veras pronto.

-Esta bien Santiago, lo haré, pero... - y el no dejo que ella siguiera.

-Fui un tonto! Siempre supe que ella no me amaba o al menos no como yo deseaba. Pero no quiero tenerla fuera de mi vida.

-A eso no puedo responder nada. Lo entiendes?

-Si. Será suficiente que entregues mi carta. Esperare la suya en respuesta si es que me perdona.

Camine los pasos que me restaban pero Emmet ya me aguardaba con una sonrisa picara apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? Tu madre no te enseño eso? – dijo risueño.

-No lo se, no recuerdo si tuve madre alguna vez – y el cambio el semblante. Note que quería disculparse – Olvídalo! Estoy algo malhumorado e inquieto desde ayer. Imagino que sabes por que! – y se rió.

-Lamento que te encuentres en esta posición, pero no fue mi idea. Aunque en cierta forma me agrada que seas tú. Me alegrara verte de vez en cuando.

Hice gesto de resignación y me senté. A los minutos entro Santiago y diré que parecía aliviado. Emmet lo saludo y nos pusimos a trabajar. Carpetas y papeles que el debía entregar sobre sesiones pasadas y posturas tomadas. Futuras reuniones según la agenda y esencialmente mas recomendaciones que otra cosa: Formas y comportamiento bajo reglas protocolares, y sugerencias que no me esperaba.

-En serio? – pregunte fastidiado

-Pues es la única manera de aplacar esos ojos. Deberás llevar una dieta mixta o dejarla por completo como para que no se vean tan impactantes. Los humanos son "susceptibles" – y se rió.

-No podríamos usar anteojos? –pregunto Santiago.

-Unos anteojos con cristales de color los atenuaran pero en algún momento deberán sacárselos por cuestiones de protocolo. Ideal es que no luzcan rojos. Y serian negros si estuvieran hambrientos, pero no pueden alimentarse de otros cónsules en plena reunión. No seria de buena educación! – y volvió a reírse mientras que a Santiago ni a mi nos hacia gracia.

-Esta bien! Tenemos tiempo para eso?

-Ideal seria que empezaran de inmediato. Según la agenda, los siguientes meses serán tranquilos. Aunque bastaría algún conflicto inesperado para que sean llamados para atender esa crisis. – Santiago asintió y yo estaba mas que fastidiado. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Cuando se irán?

-En dos o tres días partiremos a Dublín a establecernos y a fines de noviembre viajaremos a America. Queremos ver a la familia.

-Dale mis saludos a todos cuando los vean! – comente mientras me ponía de pie. Pero Emmet que también lo había hecho, me indico con la mano que me detuviera y se dirigió a Santiago.

-Santiago nos podrías dejar a solas un momento. – el asintió, extendió su mano estrechándosela firmemente y nos dejo solos.

Emmet se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y tomo un block de hojas y un lápiz. Escribió algo en el y me lo entrego.

-_Saben que llamaste a Carlisle la otra noche. – _me sentí en falta. Y empezamos en un ida y vuelta a intercambiar notas.

_-Como?_

_-Pues imagino que las telefonistas quedan a la escucha de los llamados que les parecen "interesantes". Hablaste algo con el que podía ser problemático para ti?_

_-No. Lo llame para contarle mi nombramiento y para que me diera su opinión._

_-Y que te dijo?_

_-Me resulto extraño pero ahora lo entiendo. Me felicito y me dijo que por fin me reconocían. Que Aristófanes decía que "la desconfianza es la madre de la seguridad" y que era algo que debía utilizar ahora en mi posición, dada la guerra que amenazaba la paz en Europa. Que mi cabeza fría ayudaría a analizar cada paso a dar. Pero el no solo se refería a mi nombramiento verdad? – _el sonrió y me guiño un ojo_._

_-Mi suegro es un genio, no crees? Por supuesto! Te dijo mucho más en esa frase. No te voy a preguntar sobre tu posición pero deberás tener cuidado. Te estarán vigilando muy de cerca._

_-Lo se. Y a ustedes también. Creí que Nahuel no estaba en Berlín, sino que lo habían mandado tras los pasos de tu familia. Pero ayer apareció en palacio. – _Emmet frunció el ceño y se enderezo en su silla_._

_-Yo también lo pensé! Seria más fácil para el mimetizarse entre los humanos, vivir en el pueblo y vigilarlos aunque nosotros conocemos su efluvio_

_-Pues fue enviado alguien mas... y no tengo idea de quien es!_

_-Debo avisar a Carlisle. Gracias por esto! Se que te arriesgas mucho al decirme_

_-Lo se, pero ahora seguiré mis instintos mas que mis ordenes. _– y el pareció sorprenderse –_ Si, aunque no lo creas! Ellos me mataran sin dudarlo si hay algo de mí que no consideren correcto. De que vale vivir si no puedo ayudar a quienes considero valiosos?_

Emmet se paro, tomo el block de notas con nuestros garabatos y lo arrojo a la chimenea encendida. Removió los troncos con el atizador y los papeles se encendieron convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-Amigo mío, gracias por todo! – y me abrazo como a un hermano. Al principio me sorprendió pero luego me anime a retribuirle.

-Espero nos encontremos pronto en circunstancias mas agradables.

Y tras una palmada en el hombro, volví por el pasillo hacia afuera para encontrarme a Rosalie y a Santiago aguardando por mí.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

.

El tiempo había empezado a cambiar a medida que nos aproximábamos a tierra. Grandes nubarrones iban saliendo a nuestro paso amontonándose como motas de algodón en una gama de grises, que oscilaban entre el perlado y el plomizo. Al parecer nos acercábamos a un frente de tormenta y en el horizonte podíamos ver la lluvia.

Mientras iba al timón, Edward mucho mas experto, revisaba los aparejos y ataba muy bien las velas que nos llevaban velozmente a tierra. El viento hacia que el oleaje golpeara en el casco y nos salpicara un poco. Nada mejor que un poco de velocidad para terminar nuestra breve travesía.

Salto tras de mi y paso sus manos por mi cintura. Pego su pecho a mi espalda y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos y lentos en mi cuello, mimándome. Mientras, yo intentaba no dejar el timón a la deriva. Esos besos me perdían... siempre lo habían hecho! Estos días habían sido maravillosos y el estar solos permitía que nos disfrutáramos plenamente.

Quedaban pocas millas para tocar puerto cuando lo sentí tensarse y dejar de acariciarme. Gire el rostro y me encontré con su expresión adusta y preocupada.

-Amor?

-Alice clama por nosotros. Algo sucede en casa. No saben donde están los niños... – su voz pareció perderse.

-Pero como puede ser! Edward?

-Tranquila, los hemos educado bien. Saben que hacer en caso de peligro. Hubieras escuchado a Tony. Hemos probado su alarma en otras ocasiones. Carlisle quiere que lo llame en cuanto toquemos tierra.

Enloquecida solté el timón dejándolo en sus manos y me concentre en ver si detectaba el llamado de mi hijo. Nos acercábamos a la gran tormenta, pero eran sus fuertes vientos los que nos ayudaban a avanzar a toda prisa. Una llovizna fina pronto salio a nuestro encuentro.

Por fin Port Ángeles y aun quedaba un trecho para llegar a casa. Atracamos, amarramos el velero y en cuanto pude corrí al teléfono. Edward encontró al mozo de puerto que llevaría el gran bote a su guardería pues la tormenta ya se sentía envalentonarse. Me alcanzo cuando Carlisle atendía.

-Carlisle? – pregunte desesperada.

-Lo siento, no se como paso.

-Que es lo que sucedió realmente?

-Los niños me pidieron ir al bosque a cazar y luego a buscar a los muchachos. Estaban muy ansiosos por ello. Le pedí a Alice que los monitoreara y todo estaba bien. Luego ella vio que se encontraban con Billy Black y eso fue todo. Pero...

-Pero... – y Edward fruncía su frente de tal forma que empecé a temblar.

-Edward te contara de camino. Los encuentro en La Push.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo al auto. Había comenzado a llover tenazmente y el viento levantaba cuanta cosa hallaba a su paso. Edward tomo el volante y manejo como loco entre las curvas del camino para llegar a la reserva. Y a pesar de mis preguntas, no respondía que era lo que según Carlisle debía decirme. Luego comprendería que ni el mismo confiaba en lo que se le estaba diciendo. Su instinto de Padre era más fuerte que el del vampiro, en este momento.

Al llegar, encontramos los otros autos de la familia, mientras Carlisle, Alice y Jasper hablaban con Billy Black junto a Renesmee y Tony bajo una galería. Gracias Dios! Todo había sido una falsa alarma. "_Matare a tu hermana por enfermarme del susto!"_ comente molesta, aunque el no cambio su gesto retraído y esquivo.

Nos acercamos y Renesmee se abrazo a mí mientras Tony se saludaba con su padre de la misma manera. La lluvia se volvió más constante y persistente, haciendo que la tarde se volviera oscura.

-Nos quieren decir que es todo esto? – Carlisle miro a Edward como reproche y el bajo la cabeza.

-Edward... Sabes que eso ya no funciona con Bella! – el me tomo de la mano y la beso a modo de disculpa. Ya conocía yo de memoria ese gesto y hace mucho no lo veía.

-Bien? – pregunte poniéndome impaciente. Alice fue la que tomo la palabra.

-He tenido una visión... Un hombre, un humano es muerto en el bosque a manos de uno de nosotros. – y la mire horrorizada.

-Cuando te refieres a unos de nosotros, quiere decir...

-No, otro vampiro, una mujer... No puedo ver su rostro. El lugar esta muy mal iluminado, solo una fogata.

-Cuando? – pregunte

-Esta noche. – y Jasper se apoyo en sus hombros. Gire para mirar a Edward. Creí que había perdido esa costumbre de protegerme de todo.

-Lo siento! No quería ponerte mas nerviosa – me respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Luego hablaremos.

-Alice... – pregunto Edward mientras su mirada se perdía – hay un sonido de fondo. Parece agua caer.

Ella cerro los ojos y Edward la imito. Tony y Renesmee se dieron la mano y nos hicieron señas para que los imitáramos. En instantes pudimos ver todos la visión de Alice. Nunca habíamos hecho eso. Fue una sensación extraña! Se sentía muy real. Jasper sonreía feliz. Incluso Billy Black estaba sorprendido y algo confundido con la intromisión de las imágenes en su cerebro.

-Si... una cascada tal vez – respondió Alice.

-Donde hay una cascada por aquí? – pregunto Edward

-El gran río, a unos kilómetros de aquí, tiene una cascada. Uno kilómetros antes del puente. – respondió Billy Black

-Debemos ir de inmediato a rastrear la zona – dijo Jasper.

-La manada ira

-Nosotros ayudaremos. Cuantos más seamos más fácil será rastrearlos.- respondió Carlisle

Decidieron dividirse en grupos: Billy, Sam, Quil, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper se dirigirían al inicio del gran río, montaña arriba. Edward, Jacob, el resto de los lobos y yo iríamos a la cascada a investigar. Después de muchas protestas Tony y Renesmee se quedarían en la reserva junto a Leah, Seth y Sarah. Edward puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo _"Dejo bajo tu protección a tu hermana, a Leah y a su familia. Sabes que hacer. Confío en ti"_. Tony se sintió feliz. Deje un beso sobre la cabeza de cada uno, y partí tras mi esposo.

La búsqueda fue exhaustiva. Alice iba analizando el futuro y Edward al otro extremo podía ver lo mismo que ella. La lluvia volvía todo insoportable. La luz caía con rapidez y finalmente el cuerpo del hombre fue hallado. Alice se sintió frustrada pues su visión no alcanzo para salvar una vida.

Una saliente de roca que parecía el inicio de una cueva, lo que restaba de una pequeña fogata y el humano yerto con sus ojos abiertos y vacíos. Era un hombre enorme, envuelto en un buen abrigo y con una gran mochila a un lado. Junto a el, un rifle de doble caño revelaba, tal vez, su intención de cazar ciervos o venados. Jamás lo sabremos.

A unos kilómetros, Edward nos relataba el hallazgo. Los lobos se movieron inquietos y olfatearon algo en el aire, que también llego a nosotros. Era un aroma leve y pasajero: Olor a pinos verdes, diferentes a los de los bosques de Forks, lavanda, resina... Y el viento cambio pareciendo llevárselo con el.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

La manada corrió tras el leve rastro que jugaba en la brisa. La lluvia lo dificultaba todo borrando huellas y aromas velozmente. El suelo se hallaba muy mojado y las pisadas debían ser firmes y certeras. En lugar de ceder parecía arreciar cada minuto con más fuerza.

Todo empeoro cuando llegamos al gran río. Este había duplicado su caudal y corría furioso llevando ramas y troncos a su paso como fruto de la lluvia. Saltamos sobre el y seguimos al otro lado.

Sam y Jacob comandaban la avanzada intentando encerrar al intruso en un cerco imaginario y así acorralarlo. Al parecer, ellos también podían hablarse telepáticamente. No importaba cuan lejos estuvieran. Pero dejarlos liderar la redada fue un mal cálculo: El cerco nos llevaba directo a La Push al igual que a la intrusa.

Mientras nosotros marchábamos a toda prisa en sentido este-oeste, el grupo de Billy lo hacia en sentido contrario corriendo por la cornisa junto a los acantilados. El mar mostraba un buen oleaje a causa del viento de la tormenta, con olas que reventaban violentas en la base de las grandes rocas cerca del muro.

Todo se conjugo en contra y a gran velocidad: La intrusa les salio al paso. El cerco finalmente había logrado su cometido. Vestía un conjunto de pantalón y casaca de cuero larga en color canela con la capucha sobre la cabeza. De allí asomaba una larga trenza que revelaba su cabello renegrido pero no así su rostro. Era ágil y veloz. Ni Jasper ni Alice pudieron atraparla pues ella era muy astuta.

Y entre salto y salto esquivando los ataques, tomo a Billy del cuello, capturándolo de rehén. Murmuro unas palabras en un idioma extraño, igual que al de su pensamiento, y dando pasos pequeños se acerco peligrosamente a la cornisa.

Jasper intentaría tomarla para que lo soltara pero ella fue más astuta, previendo la maniobra. Y ante los ojos de todos, lanzo a Billy por el acantilado como si fuera un pequeño guijarro.

Su risa perversa y el grito del mismo Billy en su caída los tomo a todos por sorpresa. Todo sucedía en segundos. Ella se revelo y tras la capucha emergió una niña hermosa, de rasgados ojos negros y piel cobriza que reía mientras saltaba hacia la rama más próxima para escapar.

Carlisle y Jasper se lanzaron en busca de Billy. Lo hallaron sobre una roca filosa con cientos de heridas pero aun con vida. Según encontraba en la mente de Carlisle las heridas eran graves y aun mas complicado seria sacarlo de ese lugar.

Mientras Alice me mostraba esto, muy a mi pesar lo relataba para el resto de nuestro grupo. El hecho de que este ser fuera tan cruel traía aun más furia y más temor a mi corazón. Odie en este segundo que no estuviéramos los cuatro juntos. Eso me hacia sentir algo disperso.

Nos lanzamos hacia la reserva en su búsqueda y al llegar el panorama era temible. La mujer había intentado entrar a la pequeña casa y Tony la había repelido con su escudo. Pero fue Seth el que se libero de los brazos de su madre corriendo hacia la playa, y Sarah corrió tras el.

Tony desesperado perdió concentración y la mujer se libero del escudo. Leah se transformo en un salto para correr tras todos ellos mientras nosotros llegábamos a la playa.

El pequeño lloraba mientras ella lo sostenía bajo un brazo y todos nos sentíamos como contenidos en una gran trampa. Sarah se arrojo hasta ella y también quedo atrapada. Dos rehenes parecían en su cabeza mejor que uno.

Intente bajar la tensión, analizarla, y meterme aun más en sus pensamientos. Note su corazón latir a toda carrera... Un hibrido? Otro? Allí pude encontrar recuerdos de su tierra natal, muy parecida a Forks pero rodeada de picos nevados y grandes lagos azules. Y mi total sorpresa: el rostro de un Nahuel sonriente bajo el sol mientras ella lo acariciaba. "_Te amo Huilen_..." decía el, y nada tenia sentido!

Bella estaba inquieta e indecisa, sujetando a Renesmee y protegiéndonos a todos dentro de su escudo. Tony pregunto en mi cabeza: _Papa, que hacemos?_ Y le dije: "_Úsalo con todas tus fuerzas."_ Bella escucho a su hijo, dejándolo fuera. El alzo las manos y se dispuso a encerrarla cuando ella en un movimiento rápido se lanzo al agua llevándose consigo a Sarah y arrojando al niño hacia nosotros a modo de distracción. Maldita perra!

Mientras nosotros la seguíamos por agua, los lobos corrían a toda velocidad por la cornisa, siguiendo su posible trayectoria.

Salio velozmente corriendo entre los pinos aun con la mujer a cuestas. Los lobos le cerraron el paso. Al verse acorralada, soltó a Sarah en el gran río. El agua revuelta y furiosa se trago el cuerpo en un segundo. Jacob y Leah se detuvieron estáticos entre rugidos mientras el resto de la manada corría tras ella. Tony se lanzo al río mientras Renesmee me tomaba de la mano llorando compungidamente.

Finalmente Tony emergió de entre las aguas dentro de su escudo con la mujer en sus brazos. La lluvia no cesaba y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de mi hija que comenzó a temblar.

Una imagen llego a mí donde se recreaba un cuadro estremecedor: a Bella muerta en brazos de Tony... Pero ante nosotros, la escena que me mostraba Renesmee se volvía realidad cambiando en forma sustancial el cuadro de situación: No era Bella quien moría ahogada... era Sarah.

Renesmee se arrojo hacia su amado Red mientras tomaba la mano de Tony, quien no pudo reprimir una lágrima. El hermoso lobo gris, que no era otra que Leah, gimoteaba lastimosamente mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

Bella se acerco a todos pero en ese momento, Jacob se desprendió furioso de Renesmee, gruño primero y luego aúllo dolorosamente, lanzándose hacia el bosque seguido por Leah, mientras nosotros nos quedamos allí... Sin saber que más hacer.

El cielo cerrado de la noche parecía sumirnos todavía más en la oscuridad de aquel día que parecía no terminar. Y la lluvia no hacía otra cosa más que denotar nuestra angustia y frustración. Y no dejo de llover por semanas... Como si la naturaleza también entendiera de nuestra tristeza.

Fue necesario que la reserva diera parte a la policía y el comisario zonal, Mike Ellis, que se hizo presente con varios de sus hombres. Sam fue quien tomo el rol de responsable en lugar de Billy, y fue quien dio orden que los Cullen quedaran fuera de todo el asunto.

Por un lado, Quil y Paul contaron al comisario Ellis que habían ido de caza y encontraron al hombre de casualidad. Se dio por sentado que un infarto y el frío habían hecho el trabajo.

Y en cuanto a Billy y Sarah, la excusa fue que el resbalo de la cornisa y ella en su afán de rescatarlo había caído junto a el al mar y por eso había muerto ahogada. El comisario Ellis, hombre perspicaz pero memorioso recordó que ese mismo acantilado había cobrado la vida de los padres de Leah y Seth. Que parecía estar signado el lugar para esos hermanos y sus parejas.

El funeral se haría según los rituales quileutes y sería de una tristeza absoluta. Se espero todo lo que se pudo para que Billy asistiera sin éxito, pero sobre todo para Jacob volviera. Desde entonces, no había perdido su forma lupina y no había querido regresar a su hogar.

Leah en cambio si lo había hecho. Se hizo cargo de la casa, de su hermano y me pidió especialmente que permitiera que Tony estuviera con ellos mientras su padre y su hermano volvían. Con Bella ayudamos todo lo que pudimos y permitimos que tanto Tony como Renesmee estuvieran con ellos.

Billy estaba en el hospital en recuperación, esperando que su cuadro se estabilizara para llevarlo a cirugía. Había perdido mucha sangre a causa de sus heridas, pero la más grave era la sufrida en su columna. El trauma había provocado un seccionamiento de la medula espinal debido a fragmentos de hueso, como consecuencia de una fractura a causa de la caída. Nos tenía preocupados a todos, pero especialmente a su pueblo.

Todos asistimos al funeral de Sarah. La lluvia había menguado y las nubes aclarado un poco. Los ancianos cantaron tristes canciones de despedida frente a una enorme fogata que iluminaba místicamente el lugar. Una Sarah vestida con un vestido ceremonial y rodeada de efectos personales de sus padres y abuelos fue encerrada en un rustico féretro de madera y puesta en una canoa, que se soltó en la playa encendida en llamas.

La marea y el oleaje empujaban al bote hacia el centro mientras el fuego la consumía. Sostenían que las cenizas eran la vía por la que el alma volvía a la naturaleza, para volar libre y transformarse en lo que ella deseara.

Y mientras el fuego consumía los restos, escuchamos el aullido de un lobo que hacia eco entre las montañas, y que lastimeramente denotaba un alma en pena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Finalmente las preguntas fueron respondidas: aqui tenemos a nuestra mujer en las sombras y la verdad sobre el sueño de Renesmee. No era su mama quien sufriria sino la mama de alguien mas... Tiempos aun inciertos les esperan por delante a los Cullen. Interrogantes y preguntas a responder, incognitas a resolver... El amor es lo que nos salva y nuestros personajes no estan exentos de ello.**_

_**Nuestras muy queridas amigas: gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews, por los alertas... Por los Guest que nos dejan su comentario. A aquellos que siguen leyendo nuestras otras historias y nos dejan su review... Que mas les podemos decir?**_

_**Esperamos que la entrega haya cubierto sus expectativas y esperamos sus comentarios que constituyen nuestra mayor motivacion para seguir adelante.**_

_**Muy buen fin de semana! Los queremos! Diviertanse, vivan y sean felices! La vida es corta**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_

_**PD: Ya tenemos las entradas para la premier que se hace el miercoles 14! QUE EMOCION! Besos**_


	41. CAPITULO40 DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.40 – DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA<strong>

.

Jacob. POV

.

.

_-"Sam, no dejes que escape... No puedo verla. Y lleva a mi madre con ella!"_

_-"Tendrá que salir, Jacob y ahí la tendremos. Confía en mi!"_

No podía apremiar más a mis patas para correr a mayor velocidad. Leah me mantenía el paso y tanto Nessie como Tony también nos acompañaban. Mis ojos me permitían ver como bajo el agua los Cullen la seguían, pero todo transcurría en segundos. Imposible tejer estrategias... imposible.

La maldita chupasangre salio al bosque sin dejar a su rehén y corrió entre los pinos. Me lance a la persecución y deje parte de mi sequito atrás. "_Jacob, empújala hacia nosotros... ya estamos por delante de ella_" Y así lo hice.

El rincón era el gran río que corría salvaje y colérico generando borbotones ruidosos, arrastrando cosas... Su caudal era más del doble. Y la puta lluvia que no dejaba de molestar!

La maldita llego al borde, arrojo a Mama al agua y salto al otro lado con una pirueta jactanciosa. Sam y el resto corrieron al puente para seguirla pero estaba seguro que ya no la alcanzarían. Y me quede allí viendo como a Tony también se lo tragaba el agua y Nessie lloraba. Bella y Edward estáticos y a la espera de un final anunciado.

Tony salio del agua envuelto en una burbuja sutil, casi imperceptible. Un ángel trayendo otro ángel... Cuando finalmente llego cerca de nosotros y la dejo ver retirándola de su pecho no sabía como sentirme. El dolor más agudo y punzante que hubiera sentido jamás me cruzo de lado a lado. Pensar que esta mañana había discutido con ella en mi afán por ir a la casa Cullen a ver a Renesmee y ella no me lo permitió.

Vi a Leah apoyar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo y lamentarse: "_Jake... Jake... Mama esta muerta! Esta muerta! No soporto esto! Me duele... no otra vez, NO OTRA VEZ!_ " Gritaba para mi. Vi a Tony lagrimear, a Bella tomarse de Edward y a Nessie abrazándome. Ella me acariciaba llorando, y traía a mi memoria los momentos que pasamos juntos la otra tarde, mientras mi madre sonriente nos servia la merienda y me acariciaba la cabeza.

Sam llego a mi cabeza...

-_Jacob, lo siento. Se ha escabullido. Su rastro es imposible de seguir. La lluvia la cubre bien _– y yo no respondía

-_Hermano, lo siento! Siento tanto lo de tu madre, lo de Billy_! – decía Embry y yo sin responder aun.

-_Jacob, ahora debes ser fuerte! –_Me decía Sam_ - Debes tomar decisiones: Tu padre esta herido, es necesario que ocupes su lugar como debe ser. Y eso también te lleva a ser el Alfa de la manada. Un guía para todos, para tus hermanos... Todos estaremos aquí para apoyarte... Yo estaré aquí para lo que mandes!_

-_DEJEMNE EN PAZ! Estoy aquí frente al cadáver de mi madre y me hablas de responsabilidades? Puedo transformarme en un animal pero no soy uno! Tengo sentimientos! Que hay de mi pena? Que?_

-_Lo se Jacob, pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora! Debes resolver! Yo te ayudare!_

_-VAYANSE A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA!_ - Me zafé gruñendo del abrazo de Nessie. Leah, gimió

-_Jake, por favor... Donde vas?_

Aullé una vez más mis insultos y abandone el lugar. Necesitaba salir de allí. No podía respirar. No sabia como o por que, pero no me había dado cuenta que Leah me había seguido.

-_Jake... donde vas? No me dejes sola! Por favor... Que voy a hacer sola? No puedo afrontarlo... por favor! _

_-Lo siento, Leah... Pero yo tampoco!_ - Y ella se quedo allí mirándome mientras yo corría todo lo veloz que podía.

Corrí y corrí hasta que el agotamiento físico, pero sobretodo el mental, pudo más. Sentí el cuerpo pesado presa del cansancio y de la lluvia. Encontré en lo alto de un risco, al otro lado de bosque, una especie de cueva. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar. La roca tenía una depresión que estaba llena del agua de la lluvia. Bebí hasta que la sed menguo, me instale junto a la pared rocosa y me quede dormido.

La pesadilla vivida me invadió también en sueños y me lleno de ansiedad y angustia. El rostro lívido de mi madre era como una herida que sangraba y que se volvía más y más profunda. Pero luego llegaron otras heridas... Reclamos de aquellos que me ponían en un lugar que no esperaba. Que demandaban cabeza fría y una majestuosidad que no sabía si tenía.

Las palabras de Sam resonaban en mi cabeza, generándome cientos de preguntas: Esto era ser un líder? Esto de dejar toda mi persona de lado para tener como premisa las necesidades de los demás? Quería esto para mi vida?

Los días y las noches pasaban, envuelto en la humedad y en el mal dormir. Las llamadas de Sam, de Quil, de Embry... Los sollozos desesperados de Leah pidiendo que volviera... Mi cabeza estaba llena de voces que no me dejaban en paz hasta que les gritaba y me permitían un momento de silencio y algo de tranquilidad.

La pesadilla que me acoso por días pareció acallarse al igual que el cielo. La lluvia menguo y el cielo aclaro un poco, transformándose en una mata gris. Sentí la voz de Leah que me decía que volviera, que hoy era su funeral y que me necesitaba con ella.

Y no estaba listo... No estaba listo para terminar de decirle adiós a mi madre. Tenía una buena relación con mi padre pero ella era mi norte, mi puerto seguro, mi abrazo calido cuando creía que nada tenia solución... Quien escucho mis lamentos cuando Bella se caso y cuando conocí a Nessie. Ella, que acariciaba mi cabeza, me besaba la frente y me decía: _todo saldrá bien, ya veras!_

Me acerque un poco a La Push. Lo suficiente para escuchar los tambores y el canto lastimero de los ancianos, la enorme fogata en la playa, todo envuelto en una bruma húmeda fruto de la llovizna. Y entonces la vi: La canoa llevada por la corriente, las llamas abrazándola... Porque un quileute era fuego, todos los éramos y así era como nuestros cuerpos debían volver a la naturaleza. Y el humo leve y oscuro pareció recortar en las nubes una figura, donde veía su rostro sonriente que volvía a repetirme, como siempre: _todo saldrá bien, ya veras! _Y de mi garganta lobuna mi grito desesperado en forma de aullido hizo eco en cada rincón y sobre cada roca.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

.

Jamás olvidare el nerviosismo de llegar con Billy al hospital. Entramos corriendo con el sobre una mesa de madera a la que le habíamos arrancado las patas ayudados por los enfermeros. Alice, Jasper y yo habíamos venido en la ambulancia que la policía había dispuesto para ingresar a Billy. Los enfermeros no quisieron moverlo al ver que lo habíamos acomodado boca abajo, como corresponde a un paciente con una lesión de ese tipo.

Las heridas y cortes no eran tan graves: cortes superficiales en cara, brazos y piernas, magulladuras, una muñeca rota... Lo grave era su columna vertebral quien había soportado todo el impacto de la caída.. A simple vista pude ver la distancia entre sus vértebras y no me gustaba. La prognosis era desalentadora.

El Dr. Albert Mooney, jefe del servicio de trauma, me permitió entrar a la sala y asistirlo en las curaciones previas. Un collarín para controlar su cuello, suturas en las heridas profundas y un suero para medicarlo a la máxima expresión nos permitieron llevarlo a la sala de rayos.

No deje en ningún momento de acompañarlo porque seguramente luego llegarían sus hijos y esperaba poder darles respuestas. Aunque lamentablemente no podía ser optimista.

El confirmo mi diagnostico. Billy fue puesto bajo un coma farmacológico y en tracción para equilibrar su columna y evitar mayores lesiones. Deberíamos esperar unos días para la cirugía a fin de que se estabilizara.

Lo que nunca espere es que mi presencia allí causara tanto revuelo. Cuando volvía con Albert hacia la planta baja, encontré a Jasper y Alice hablando con dos oficiales. Ambos eran hombres altos, uno más robusto que el otro y jóvenes, cosa que llamo mi atención.

-Como esta Billy, Papa? - pregunto Alice

-Como se esperaba. Mi diagnostico esta confirmado. Deberemos esperar para poder operarlo. Serán días muy difíciles.

-Dr. Cullen? – pregunto el mas delgado de los dos.

-Si, Carlisle Cullen.

-Soy el Teniente Marshall. Mi compañero, el Teniente Jeffreys. – e intercambiamos apretones de manos.

-Mi hija Alice y su esposo, Jasper Hale – y ambos asintieron. Todos presentados.

-Doctor, si me permite... Dados los acontecimientos y su llegada con el enfermo, me permití llamar a mi superior, el Coronel Collins, para apurar su ingreso al staff del hospital – me sorprendí por su amabilidad.

-Le agradezco en verdad, Teniente! Vera Ud., es mi amigo quien esta internado allí y espero poder ayudarlo. Así que si ustedes me lo facilitan, encantado tomare mi puesto cuanto antes.- observe al Dr. Mooney sonreír. Me pareció un buen hombre y apreciaba su predisposición ante mi llegada.

-El Coronel se encuentra en Washington en estos momentos y no podrá venir hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Quedo a su disposición para lo que necesite. Posee Ud. una asistente o necesitara que le busquemos una?

-Yo soy su asistente, Teniente. Usted es quien estuvo con mi hermano en Paris, verdad? – el se sorprendió y ella sonrió – No se sorprenda, Teniente. En esta familia no hay secretos. Pero si le incomodan mis comentarios...

-No, Madame, por favor! Solo que debemos ser discretos sobre ciertos asuntos en los pasillos del Hospital. Aquí hay muchos civiles y pueden malinterpretarse ciertas conversaciones. Es todo.-su reflexión llamo mi atención. Me hubiera encantado que Edward estuviera aquí - , cuando el Coronel Collins llegue también querrá hablar con Ud. – y Jasper asintió – Los otros médicos en su equipo se sumaran a Ud. mañana? Me refiero a su hijo y su esposa.

-Si, mas en este caso.

-Bien, entonces les enseñare sus consultorios. El Coronel ya había dispuesto un sector para su práctica en forma anticipada.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la planta baja hasta un ascensor que nos llevo al 3º piso. Realmente me sorprendí gratamente al ver lo moderno y bien distribuido de las instalaciones.

Llegamos a unas puertas dobles que daban a una sala de espera pequeña pero confortable. Sillones contra la pared a todo lo largo y un escritorio sobre un lado en tonos de blanco y azul. Una puerta a la izquierda y dos a la derecha El muchacho me guió con su mano para que pasara y entramos al consultorio a nuestra izquierda.

-Este es el destinado a ser su consultorio, Doctor. Al otro lado del breve salón están los de su hijo y su nuera. Espero que sean lo que esperaba.

Todo era inmaculadamente blanco. Un escritorio contra la pared junto a un mueble para guardar medicamentos algo equipado. A un lado una pequeña pileta para lavarse las manos con todo lo necesario para la higiene. Al otro extremo, una camilla y suficiente espacio central por si alguien que no pudiera movilizarse por si mismo, en muletas o silla de ruedas, pudiera hacerlo cómodamente. Sobre la otra pared un negatoscopio muy grande, como para ve radiografías al mismo tiempo. Todo era perfecto.

-Estoy gratamente sorprendido. Los consultorios son más de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias

-Vera Ud. que a pesar de ser un hospital militar, esencialmente, se utilizo de lo mejor que esta a nuestro alcance. Estamos en un lugar estratégico, cerca de algunas bases navales y era necesario. También serán obviamente de beneficio para la población de Forks y los pueblos adyacentes.

-Si, ya veo. Tendré pacientes regulares o...

-En principio su práctica será regular, como usted acostumbraba. Desconozco si el Coronel tiene otros... planes. El lo hablara con Ud. y su equipo personalmente.

-Bien, Teniente. Mañana vendré a hacerme cargo de mi puesto, si es que esta todo en orden.

-Si, por supuesto. Agendaré al Dr. Sullivan para que lo reciba y lo presente al resto del Staff. El es el director medico. También aprovecharemos para hacer el tour por el resto de las instalaciones.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, nos veremos mañana.

-Por supuesto. Los acompaño?

-Oh, no es necesario. Gracias!

Salimos de ahí los tres mirándonos sorprendidos. Mire a Alice y le pedí que monitoreara algo pero no vio nada fuera de lo común en la vida del Tt. Marshall. Pero me miro y me dijo: "Este lugar no es realmente lo que se supone que es, Carlisle". Jasper se rió y yo también, contestándole: "De eso ya me había dado cuenta, pequeña!"

Regresamos a casa y después de ese día las semanas pasaron volando. El Dr. Sullivan era un hombre serio, abnegado y amante de su profesión. Nos dio una calida bienvenida. Bella y Edward se sumaron a la practica y empezamos a tener pocos pacientes. Todos con seguridad requerían proseguir con sus tratamientos o iniciar nuevos.

Bella estaba feliz de poder ayudar a otros y además las áreas especiales como la piscina y el gimnasio eran más que fantásticos para la rehabilitación de los pacientes. Edward era feliz, siempre que Bella lo fuera y casi todo era perfecto. Aunque tal cosa es solo una sensación momentánea.

A pesar de que nos sentíamos observados, lo único que nos sacaba a todos de nuestro eje era que Billy, con cirugía y todo, quedaría parapléjico. No volvería a caminar. Reunimos todos los estudios y nos encontramos con el Dr. Mooney. Los cuatro concluimos en lo mismo.

La lesión había sido muy severa y lo había afectado sin remedio. Bueno era que aun tendría dominio de sus brazos, pero no sabíamos aun cuan afectada estaba su parte funcional abdominal. Solo el tiempo nos diría una vez que se recuperara.

Reunimos a Sam, Leah y a Seth que llegaron acompañados de sus guardaespaldas permanentes, que no eran otros que mis nietos. A Billy ya lo habíamos sacado de su inducción para prepararlo para cirugía en los días siguientes. Pero la noticia fue devastadora.

Increíble fue presenciar la entereza no solo de Billy sino de Leah y Seth. Ninguno pronuncio palabra. Me dejaron hablar, explicar la cirugía y el resultado. La noticia de que una silla de ruedas seria necesaria ahora hizo que Tony pusiera en mi cabeza miles de preguntas, como por ejemplo que cosas necesitaría su casa para que le fuera confortable. Lo mire y respondí que después de superar la cirugía veríamos cuales eran los pasos a seguir, pues estaría en el hospital un par de meses. Que tanto Edward como Bella serian los encargados de su posterior rehabilitación.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Edward se veía algo molesto: No podía definirlo. Llegamos a nuestra sala y los hice pasar a mi oficina.

-Edward? – Bella tomo su mano y el la beso para sostenerla entre las suyas.

-Leah esta asustada. Se siente desvalida. Llama a Jacob constantemente en sus pensamientos. Y Sam esta furioso con el. Aparentemente no les responde pero entre ellos existe una conexión que hace que todos los de la manada sepan todo lo que piensan o sienten.

-Nada de privacidad! – dijo Bella

-O sea, que en este momento, Jacob debe saber lo de su padre. Crees que el vuelva? – Bella puso una cara dubitativa pero Edward pensaba diferente.

-El tiene algo muy poderoso por lo que volver. Si lo que sabemos es correcto hay algo que no puede evitar y le es vital para su existencia – Bella sonrió.

-Renesmee... – dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza.

-Si. El volverá. Antes de lo que pensamos. – me reí y decidí cambiar de tema.

-El que esta muy... firme en su papel de protector es tu hijo, Edward – y el sonrió.

-Quien podría haberlo previsto?

-Pues yo! – dijo Bella y el se carcajeo.

-Por supuesto! Quien otra que su madre? Hemos hablado mucho estos días y tiene muchas ideas para ayudar a Leah a arreglar la casa para que a Billy todo le resulte más fácil. Me dijo que quiere ir a la Universidad... – y eso me lleno el corazón – Que quiere ser arquitecto. – Bella sonreía feliz

-Es maravilloso, Edward!

-Si... Su preocupación por el momento es Leah y terminar el instituto junto a ella. El tiene un plan trazado. Espero que todo salga como planea

-Pero nosotros ayudaremos, no? – dijo Bella entusiasta buscando la mirada de Edward. El se rió.

-Por supuesto, Amor! No podría ser de otra manera.

-Y Renesmee? –pregunte.

-Ella estos días no ha tenido cabeza más que para bregar por Jacob. No me agrada verla triste. – Bella acaricio su mano.

-Nuestra bebe ha madurado. A mi tampoco me gusta verla triste. Y sobre todo saber todo lo que deberá afrontar. Es signado en esta familia que las mujeres debemos se soporte y parte de la vida de nuestros hombres. – y Edward le beso la mano una vez mas.

-Démosle a Jacob su espacio para hacer el duelo. Cuando vuelva tendrá que afrontar muchas responsabilidades. Es joven aun. Pero se ha preparado toda su vida para ello. Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, preocupados únicamente por la vida familiar. Aunque en mi cabeza rondaban otras cuestiones. Edward, como siempre, escuchando mis razonamientos me miro fijo y asintió solo para mí, de forma imperceptible. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar de los tiempos que se avecinan.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Después que termino el funeral, mis padres y nosotros dos acompañamos a Leah y a Seth a su casa. Se veían tan tristes y tan desamparados que rompían mi corazón. Y por un momento me di cuenta que nunca tendría que pasar por este dolor... O por lo menos era poco probable. Di gracias al cielo por eso!

Leah le pidió a Papa si podíamos quedarnos con ellos, y el tras mirar a Mama respondió que si, si nosotros lo deseábamos también. Que incluso ellos pasarían tiempo en la casa hasta que Billy y Jacob volvieran. A Leah se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y automáticamente se refugio en los brazos de mi madre a llorar. Ella la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo consolándola, e incluso Papa lo hizo también.

El pequeño Seth, vestido con un traje de adulto estaba sentado en el sillón muy callado, viendo el panorama y sin derramar una lagrima. Tony se sentó junto a el y paso la mano por su hombro. El se acerco y se acurruco en su flanco sin decir una palabra. Jamás olvidaría esa tarde.

A medida que pasaron los días, con la certeza de que Billy, incluso después de la cirugía, pasaría bastante tiempo en el hospital organizamos la casa de modo que estuviéramos todos cómodos. Yo dormiría en el cuarto de Jacob, Leah y Seth en sus respectivas habitaciones y Tony lo haría en la habitación de Billy.

Para mi fue una experiencia maravillosa porque no solo le hacia compañía a mis amigos sino que aprendí mucho de como manejar una casa. Una tarde, Leah saco un cuaderno de recetas que había pertenecido a la Mama de Billy y miramos las anotaciones. Las hojas amarillentas y ásperas tenían manchas probablemente de muchos años.

Así aprendí a hacer brownies y me quedaron estupendos! Los chicos de la manada pasaron por casa y arrasaron con la primera tanda, pero tendría mas cuidado con la segunda. Pero de manera increíble, después de preparar la mesa para merendar, cuando Leah los probo se puso a llorar: me dijo que le recordaban a su madre. Cada pequeño detalle de la casa alimentaba la tristeza de esta niña.

Esa tarde, Tony la acompaño a su cuarto y se quedo con ella intentando que ella se sintiera mejor. La mimo y le acaricio el rostro hasta que ella, agotada, termino dormida. Su melancolía era tan profunda que era contagiosa. Solo se me pasaba cuando veía a mis padres cruzar la puerta.

Lo mismo ocurrió la tarde que el abuelo confirmo que Billy no volvería a caminar. Mama y Papa nos acompañaron a casa. Basto que Leah cruzara la puerta para correr a su cuarto a llorar. Dios! Donde diablos esta Jacob?

Esa tarde, Seth se acerco a Papa. El acaricio su cabeza y el pequeño se abrazo a su cintura. Papa lo alzo y lo abrazo y desde ese día se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Papa muchas veces venia a traerle libros que terminaban leyendo juntos.

En las noches antes de irnos a dormir, me escabullía para observar a Tony y a Leah. Se sentaban en el porche del frente y no decían una sola palabra. Ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos, mientras el besaba su cabeza. Pasaban así horas... Luego el la acompañaba a su habitación, se despedían con un tremendo beso que me daba escalofríos y ella se iba a dormir.

Y entonces era yo la que me sentaba en la cama de Jake, a oler su almohada y su ropa... A observar el cielo tras la ventana rogando porque volviera. O es que acaso ya no me quería? Lo extrañaba... lo extrañaba horrores! Y lo peor eran los sueños.

Una noche soñé que lo encontraba sobre un páramo lleno de flores en medio del bosque. El día era soleado y el pequeño círculo era muy verde y lleno de flores azuladas. Tan hermoso y tan pacifico! Uno a cada extremo, frente a frente, aunque el sin volver a su forma humana, sino que seguía siendo Red. Y cuando me acercaba, el dejaba que lo abrazara y lo mimara. Entonces dejaba en su cabeza la imagen de nosotros hombre y mujer riendo y corriéndonos allí hasta que nos alcanzábamos para besarnos tiernamente. Era un sueño que se repetía por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Pero despertaba feliz!

El sueño me dio una idea y estaba dispuesta a probar. Además, debido a lo ocurrido, hasta dentro de una semana no se reiniciarían las clases y trataría que Jake regresara para que todo volviera a tener una cierta normalidad. La reserva aun estaba en peligro pues no se habían encontrado indicios ciertos sobre la intrusa. Todo por el momento era caótico y a pesar de todo, sistémico.

En la noche, decidí pararme frente a la dulce pareja y compartir con ellos mi idea. Desde esta nueva convivencia, Tony y yo habíamos intercambiado poco a diferencia de como lo hacíamos usualmente. Y aunque lo comprendía, estaba un poco celosa... No solo porque mi hermano tenia a alguien sobre la que volcaba todo su afecto, sino porque deseaba que Jacob estuviera aquí y actuara de la misma manera conmigo. Ellos me miraron, expectantes.

-Leah, quería preguntar algo... – y ella asintió – Es cierto que la manada puede comunicarse permanentemente?

-Si, porque el Alfa que es Sam nos lo permite.- ella frunció el ceño y me miro extrañada – Por que?

-Crees que Jake los escuche todo el tiempo? – ella se enderezo en la silla y Tony paso a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Si, estoy segura. Eso es lo que hacemos todas las noches. Intentamos comunicarnos con el cuando el día y el cuerpo están más relajados. Por que preguntas?

-Crees que si yo pongo una imagen en tu cabeza... el la vea? – Tony sonrió comprendiendo mi plan y ella parecía no entender.

-Una imagen?

-Si! Si yo te muestro algo, el también lo vera...

-Si, pero todo el resto de la manada también. En estas condiciones no hay secretos entre ninguno de nosotros. – y al principio me dio un poco de vergüenza pero Tony asentía con una sonrisa. Tomo mi mano y me transmitió " _No tienes nada que perder_"

-Lo harías por mi? En realidad, por nosotros. Imagino que también extrañas a Jacob

-Si... Y necesito de su poco sentido del humor y sus decisiones rápidas.

-Bien, vuelve a la posición anterior y relájate.

Tony se volvió a sentar en la hamaca y ella se acomodo entre sus brazos mientras yo tomaba su mano, conectándonos a los tres. Estaba ansiosa pero si me concentraba lo suficiente y pensaba en el, surgiría solo.

Abrí mi mente y de pronto yo caminaba bajo el hermoso sol de un Forks en pleno verano. El bosque muy verde y lleno de vida me rodeaba hasta que alcanzaba salir al pequeño prado florido de mi sueño.

Entontes el estaba allí... mi hermoso Red fulgurante bajo el sol. La brisa peinaba su pelaje y lo hacía ver más alto e imponente de lo que es. Sus ojos brillaban atentos a mí y yo sonreí como si lo tuviera enfrente.

Entonces, corría hacia el y lo abrazaba. Mi rostro se ponía afligido pero yo me acercaba a sus orejas y decía algo en ellos como un susurro inaudible. Yo reía y salía corriendo y el tras de mi hasta llegar aquí. Entonces el volvía a su forma humana, yo me abrazaba a el y le transmitía la paz de volver a nuestras vidas y a su corazón.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a Leah profundamente emocionada. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla pero me sonrió con ganas cuando abrió los ojos.

-Eso fue realmente hermoso!

-Gracias! Crees que el quiera venir a mi?

-Estoy segura!

Y los deje solos. Me puse el camisón y me senté junto a la ventana a esperar que el llegara. La noche empezó a ponerse fría y el viento a silbar creando extraños sonidos. Trate de resistir y resistir para no dormirme, pero fue inútil. Y me dormí apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana esperando a que el volviera... una noche, dos noches, tres noches... En la mañana me encontraba metida en la cama. Descubrí luego que era Tony quien me acostaba. Pero aun no perdía las esperanzas.

Ese día amaneció muy tormentoso y con nubes grises abultadas con la parte inferior mas azulada. Según decían todos, comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento. Y a las 3 de la tarde, la nieve empezó a caer mágica y sutil, cubriendo todo con un manto blanco.

Juntamos leña y prendimos las salamandras que mantendrían caliente la casa. Y al llegar la oscuridad me acosté sin pensar, algo decepcionada de que el no volviera.

Esa noche no hubo sueños y extrañamente tenia frío. Dormía pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacia. Esos momentos donde la vigilia se vuelve un descanso a medias. Y entonces mi piel se erizo. Sentí una explosión en cada corpúsculo de mi ser: frío, electricidad, expectación y finalmente calor. Un dejo tibio recorría mi mejilla sutilmente.

Y al abrir los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, mis pupilas encontraron su reflejo tierno y lleno de dolor al mismo tiempo. Y me sentí feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS!<strong>_

_**Lo siento! Semana de infierno. He estado enferma, Alice de vacaciones, sin poder terminar el capitulo... Fue dificil. Pero aqui estamos y lamento la tardanza.**_

_**Despues de todo vivido, los tiempos parecen mas veloces que nunca para nuestros amigos. Todo se suscita envuelto en preocupaciones aunque despues de todo, la vida sigue... Como siempre los Cullen se ven envueltos en situaciones mas alla de su control y usualmente es por ayudar a otros. Billy parece mejorar aunque no con el final esperado.**_

_**Maravilloso el comportamiento de nuestro Tony y su proteccion hacia los Black... Parece que tiene mucho mas en comun con Edward de lo que el mismo cree, no? Y Nessie... ella espera que vuelva Jake. Pero debera afrontar los retos que eso conlleve. Y nuestra intrusa aun escondida entre las sombras... Miles de puertas abiertas que buscan cerrarse con respuestas que esperamos encontrar**_

_**Ante todo mil perdones por no responder los reviews... Mil gracias por el apoyo y el comentario de esta semana y de casi todas las semanas a: **_

_**Soniard , , Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, danitta20, yaan, Vampirekaro, tayloves, RAKL Gt, Quiin94 , Alejadra Cullen... Gracias amigas de corazon! A los alertas y a ustedes, los silenciosos que aunque no tengamos su testimonio, sabemos que estan alli.**_

_**Este capi lo dedicamos a Patito Fanfics, que una vez mas nos salva del plagio de nuestro primer Fic... Duele y desalienta que eso suceda porque me es inaudito creer que alguien puede tomar las palabras de otro por propias y sentirse bien al respecto, compartirlo con sus amigos y seguidores... Para mi no tiene sentido!**_

_**Asimismo, a toda la gente de Facebook, de Twitter y de Diario Twilight que sigue publicando nuestras actualizaciones. Gracias de verdad!**_

_**Desde la loca primavera porteña, donde esta semana pasamos de los 35º a amanecer hoy con 11º... Y mi resfrio tampoco lo agradece.. les deseamos un genial fin de semana.**_

_**Besos y abrazos, y diviertanse sanamente**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	42. CAPITULO41 JUNTOS OTRA VEZ

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.41 – JUNTOS OTRA VEZ<strong>

Renesmee POV

.

Me abrace a su cuello y escondí mi cara bajo su barbilla. No podía creer que estuviera aquí! Me resbale de la cama para quedar de rodillas a su altura y acercarme más en el abrazo férreo que nos reunía. Me apretó contra su pecho y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

-Jake... – dije en un suspiro mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabeza

-Nessie... – respondió en un susurro mientras dejaba otro beso devoto – Lo siento... yo

-Shhh... No me prives de este momento de alegría! – murmure. El me soltó y bajo la cabeza.

-Debemos hablar de muchas cosas. Debo resolver muchas otras. Mi niña... estoy aquí para hacerle frente a todo. Pero con el dolor de mi alma debo decirte que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada. No quiero que hagas algo que no sientas o que no desees hacer. Debo asumir muchas responsabilidades y no se si tu... – y tenia ganas de enojarme y gritarle pero no era el momento. Me puse de pie y lo mire furiosa

-Nunca seré del tipo de mujer que se siente obligada a nada, Jacob Black. Y tampoco soy una niña! Logre que mi padre lo entendiera, pretendo lo mismo de ti. Pero como dices, debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

-Pero...

-Pero nada! – sacudí mi enojo y tome su barbilla para que levantara el rostro y me mirara. Necesitaba mimarlo y que también lo hiciera conmigo. Aunque sentía que todavía estábamos lejos de eso – Tienes hambre? Esta amaneciendo y pronto los demás se levantaran. Permite que te prepare el desayuno. – el asintió. – Y ve a bañarte... Hueles horrible! – y el sonrió aunque fue algo más parecido a una mueca triste.

Jake tomo ropa de sus cajones, y se dirigió al baño. Me vestí y fui a la cocina. Prepare café, tosté pan, hice jugo de naranja y cocine huevos revueltos. Hice suficiente cantidad como para un regimiento, pero era necesario para cuando los demás se levantaran.

Un Jacob en jeans y una camiseta negra apareció en la cocina, limpio y con el cabello húmedo. Era una visión hermosa! Fui llevando a la mesa lo necesario y el se sentó.

Lo mire comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, relamiéndose ante lo que había preparado. Eso me daba satisfacción. Mi chico comía contento lo que le había preparado! Recordé a Mama cuando contaba las divertidas cenas que tenían cuando ellos recién se conocieron y como Papa comía sin chistar. El se limpio la boca con la servilleta y se toco el abdomen.

-Vaya! Eso estaba delicioso! No sabía que cocinabas.

-Es una habilidad que he desarrollado recientemente. Aunque mi madre siempre fue buena cocinera en su vida humana. Y mi padre también a pesar de que no come como un humano hace... años! – el se sorprendió.

-Ya veo! – Se puso serio y tomo mis manos, acariciándolas con sus pulgares – Eso que Leah me mostró...

-Era mi mensaje para ti – conteste bajito y me acerque. El beso mis manos con fervor.

-Fue muy hermoso! Realmente es tu deseo o...

-Hay ciertas cosas sobre las que no es necesario hablar tanto, no crees? Soñaba contigo en las noches, sueños alegres y felices. Es tan inaudito pensar que eso es lo que quiero?

-Tienes tanto por delante! Un futuro que puede ser maravilloso. – y me puse de pie

-Que quiere decir eso?

-A veces siento que no soy quien para pretender estar en ese futuro. Eres joven, inteligente, brillante... Que puede ofrecerte alguien como yo? El que este imprimado de ti no quiere decir que..

-Eso es algo que solo yo puedo decidir, Jacob. Es MI futuro! Por que te es tan difícil creer que te quiero en el? – y sus ojos brillaron.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí. Me miro y me sentí hundirme en esos ojos negros que encerraban tantos misterios y tantos anhelos para mí. Tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo, apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Deseo tanto poder darte todo de mí... Tanto! Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí! Pero no se si tenga lo que se necesita. Muchas cosas se me vendrán encima en estos días y no se si podré darte mi tiempo. El tiempo que deseo que compartamos juntos, para conocernos más... No lo se, Nessie! Tengo miedo! – y nos abrazamos.

El acaricio mi cabello y parte de mi espalda. La caricia calida y lenta era deliciosa. Yo pase mis manos por su cintura rodeándolo y nos quedamos así sintiendo como nuestros corazones se acompañaban en su latir. Se sentía tan bien! Dios, Jacob, quiero más de ti! Pero en este momento el necesitaba todo de mí: mi apoyo, mi coraje y mi falta de egoísmo.

-No lo tengas, Jake! Yo estaré aquí, todos te ayudaremos! Y buscaremos nuestro tiempo. Aunque debo decirte que seguramente volveremos a casa hoy. Dudo mucho que a mi padre le guste que este aquí si has vuelto. Pero todo saldrá bien, ya veras! – y sentí un cambio en el ritmo de su corazón y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

Se sintió un alboroto y a los dos minutos Leah cruzaba la puerta para zambullirse en los brazos de su hermano. El abrazo sentido pudo más y los sentimientos se desbordaron haciendo que lloraran juntos por primera vez en tantos días. Seth también los acompaños a los pocos minutos.

Salí de la cocina para darles su espacio. Camine por el pasillo hacia los cuartos y entre en la habitación que ocupaba Tony. Lo encontré despierto, con la vista fija en el techo. Obviamente ya estaba al tanto de todo.

-Buen día... Escuchaste? Jake volvió – comente con una gran sonrisa.

-Si – dijo secamente

-Estas molesto? – y tomo mi mano acariciándola. A partir de allí la conservación fue silenciosa, como era usual que lo hiciéramos desde que nacimos.

- _No, Ren. Solo que me gustaba estar aquí! No se... Creo que estaba viviendo la fantasía de que esta era mi casa, mi propia familia. Todos bajo mi protección y mi cuidado. Es extraño si lo miro ahora! Pero se sentía bien. Me sentí un adulto en control de su vida._

_-Te entiendo. Si, a mi también me gusto pasar por esto, a pesar de que fue bajo circunstancias horribles. Pero imagino que vendremos a estar aquí a diario después del instituto. _– y el me sonrió.

-_Se me olvidaba eso! Además quiero hablar con Jake y Sam con ciertas ideas que tengo para arreglar la casa. Es una forma de ayudarlos a todos y que sea mas fácil que Billy se cuide por si mismo._

_-Estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Voy a bañarme y a vestirme para luego arreglar los cuartos._

_-Te ayudare mientras espero mi turno al baño. – _me levante para dejarlo cuando el sujeto mi mano con fuerza – _Ren... perdón si no hemos hablado en estos días._

_-No seas tonto! Ella te necesitaba mucho! Y aunque no lo creas, yo lo necesitaba a el. Ahora estoy tranquila._

-_Te adoro, hermana!_ – sonreí y le revolví el cabello con la mano libre

-_Yo también, tonto!_

En la cocina, la conversación paso de los llantos al reclamo, del reclamo a la discusión y luego a la congoja, para arribar al perdón y a la comunión finalmente. Después de cambiarme, hice las camas en el cuarto de Seth y en el que había ocupado, que era su cuarto. Tony que ahora se bañaba había ordenado el cuarto de Leah y el suyo. Yo me quede armando mi pequeño bolso e intentando no olvidar nada.

Deje mis cosas listas, las saque de la habitación y las acomode en el cuarto de Leah. Seria más fácil retirarlas de allí cuando el momento llegara. Volví a la cocina y al entrar me encontré a los tres hermanos tomando el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Leah se levanto de la mesa y me abrazo, susurrando "gracias" en mi oído. También la abrace y nos sonreímos, cómplices. Ahora podía tener una hermana en ella y esperaba que también el lo quisiera.

Mientras levantábamos lo del desayuno, a la puerta llego Sam para buscar a Jake. El se acerco a mi, dejo un beso en mi frente y salio en silencio. Para mi asombro el hombre hosco y recto le dio un abrazo fraterno de consuelo. Salieron caminando tranquilamente mientras nosotras terminábamos de ordenar. Entre protestas, Leah consiguió que Seth fuera a tomar su baño para iniciar el día. La escena fue algo graciosa, típica de hermanos. Parecía que, finalmente, todo volvía a tener cierta normalidad.

Nosotros saldríamos a cazar. Espere a Tony en el porche pero se demoraba. Me asome y me di cuenta que hablaba con Leah en apenas un susurro. Se abrazaron y luego empezaron a besarse. Los observe mientras los besos fueron dulces y tiernos. Pero luego lo deje porque me dio vergüenza cuando empezaron a volverse apasionados. Ella colgada de su cuello gimoteaba mientras el la presionaba contra si, acariciando su espalda.

Debe ser maravilloso estar así con la persona que uno ama. Y una pregunta importante llego a mí: Amaba a Jake? O era pasión lo que me empujaba a querer estar en sus brazos?

En esos breves segundos llego a mi memoria los paseos con Santiago, las noches en la opera con Nahuel... Adoraba su atención, su compañía pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante: Por ninguno de ellos sentí alguna vez lo que me pasaba con Jake... Estoy enamorada! Estoy Enamorada! Dios, finalmente amo a alguien! Y una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara que no me podía sacar.

Tony suspiró y eso me saco de mis pensamientos. Escuche como de sus labios, en un tono de voz bajo y doliente le dijo: "Te amo. Voy a extrañar no tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo", y ella también le respondió "Te amo". Wow! Mi hermano el cínico y mujeriego decía te amo. Eso me hacia feliz! Creo que en realidad se despedía de ella por el día de hoy. Cuando llego a mi lado, me regalo media sonrisa y nos perdimos en el bosque.

Estaba contenta por muchas cosas: Jake había vuelto, Leah ya no estaba tan triste, pero sobre todo, me sentí muy fuerte... Fuerte para apoyar a mi chico y por no comportarme como una niña caprichosa, pretendiendo tenerlo solo para mí. Anhelaba su compañía, pero podía soportar compartirlo con el mundo.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

El perfume de Nessie me invadía y me llenaba de paz. Ella lograba traer calma y sosiego a mi corazón. Pero sobre todo logro que pudiera sentir realmente su apoyo y su afecto. Alimentaba a todo vapor la ilusión de que seria mi compañera y mi mitad por el resto de mi existencia. Yo la amaba pero sentía que aun debía dejar que la relación romántica entre nosotros creciera a paso lento.

En cierta forma ella tenia razón, todavía la sentía en parte una niña aunque físicamente no lo fuera en lo absoluto. Pero tenia que ver con ese halo de alegría e inocencia que me transmitía. Podía percibir que parte de la esencia de su madre latía allí. Y a mi llego como en una ola, que ella era la razón del afecto que mágicamente me ataba a Bella cuando niño y que nunca pude discernir.

El abrazo sentido y apretado junto mi pecho, su corazón latiendo y haciendo eco en el mío, mis manos recorriendo su espalda... Era algo tan maravilloso! Sus palabras de apoyo me motivaban y me hacia sentir querido. Pero entre tantas palabras una frase calo profundo en mí alma y me hizo vibrar. De sus labios salio la frase que mi madre siempre me decía cuando me sentía agobiado por algo. Y entonces supe que ella estaba allí y que permitiría que Nessie fuera mi amor, mi vida, mi mitad... Gracias mama!

La puerta se abrió de repente y mi hermana entro seguida del pequeño. No fue más que mirarnos y zambullirnos en los brazos del otro. Dolor y hermandad que nos unían más que nunca!

Después que nos abrazáramos con Leah y que lloráramos juntos, la discusión llego en tropel y se volvió acalorada. Los reclamos, los gritos... Mi pequeña también había madurado: me acuso de varias cosas, desde "egoísta" hasta "maldito creído cobarde". Me insulto en colores que incluso yo mismo no conocía e imaginaba que eso se lo debía a Paul que era un boca sucia. El pobre Seth se sentó en el sillón, con su piyama rayado, a ver como ella me gritaba y me insultaba. E incluso tuve que soportar que me pegara un cachetazo. Vaya mano pesada que tenia la niña!

Después de eso llego el silencio, nuevamente el abrazo férreo y la calma. Ella necesitaba desahogarse y yo recibir su pena. Tenía razón... En cierta forma, ella tenía razón, había sido cobarde. Pero me sentí desbordado e increíblemente solo. Aunque según decía mi padre, el liderazgo siempre encierra soledad pues lograr el equilibrio entre la autoridad y los afectos es lo más difícil de este mundo.

Fui a la cocina, calenté leche para Seth, Leah termino de cocinar los huevos, servimos jugo y nos sentamos los tres a la mesa. Era tiempo de volver a la realidad y seria de una forma apremiante.

-Como esta Papa? – pregunte y note que Seth dejo de comer su tostada. Lo mire y levante una ceja – Seth, come – y volvió a hacerlo.

-Bueno, el esta algo mejor. Por lo menos su vida no esta en riesgo. Pero el nos dijo que lo operaran para arreglar el daño en columna, pero que a pesar de todo es tarde. Papa no volverá a caminar – y la noticia hizo que se me helara la sangre.

-Están seguros?

-Si, el medico que es jefe allí, El Dr. Mooney, el Dr. Cullen, Bella y Edward que son del equipo de Carlisle analizaron los cientos de estudios que le hicieron. No hay remedio. Pero tiene funcionalidad de la cintura para arriba: sus brazos, cuello, recuerda todo y habla. –Ella bajo la cabeza – Podría estar muerto! – y tome su mano

-Si, lo se y lo entiendo. Cuando tiempo pasara antes de que vuelva a casa?

-Dijo que serán por lo menos dos meses. Dependerá de como evolucione con la rehabilitación para fortalecer los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos, el uso de la silla... Nos pidió que tuviéramos paciencia. Que estaba en el mejor lugar para que lo ayudaran. Por lo menos pasaremos Navidad todos juntos!

-Supieron algo más de la perra que...

-Jacob! Habla bien adelante del niño! – Seth sonreía y observaba. Era un buen niño.

-Esta bien! Si supieron algo más de quien nos arruino la vida! – dije fastidiado

-Han salido a patrullar pero ha llovido y llovido y todos los rastros se han perdido. Sam no me ha permitido salir con ellos...

-No, Leah. Estoy de acuerdo con el! Es muy pronto, y eres muy joven. Nuestra inexperiencia puede traer más problemas que soluciones. Se paciente! – y ella asintió.

Tímidamente Nessie metida en un sencillo pero precioso vestido color lavanda volvió a entrar en la cocina. Paso a mi lado, acaricio mi cabeza y entonces Leah se paro y se zambullo en sus brazos para darle las gracias. Me agradaba que fueran amigas... Me daba sensación de que mi familia crecía.

Una voz en mi cabeza y finalmente el momento había llegado. Sam estaba afuera. Me puse de pie y deje un beso en la frente de Nessie antes dejarlos. Me miro con ojos alegres y esperanzados de que iba a asumir mi función. Eso me dio valor.

Cruce la puerta y Sam me abrazo en silencio. Un abrazo de hermano, sentido y prolongado transmitiéndome su sentir con respecto a mi perdida. Y entonces me di cuenta que no volvería a estar solo... fue todo un alivio.

-Bienvenido, Jacob! El consejo nos espera – y yo solo asentí.

Caminamos por el sendero hacia la playa. Recorrimos parte de la costa y nos metimos en la cueva que servia para las reuniones. Hacia mucho que no estaba aquí y hoy seria totalmente diferente.

El viejo Uley me recibió e hizo ademán de que me sentara en la silla de mi padre. Me pare frente a ella y preferí no hacerlo. Me enfrente al consejo y las palabras fluyeron por si solas.

-Me sentare en la silla de mi padre pero solo será en forma provisoria hasta que el sane de sus heridas. No temo asumir esta responsabilidad y la ejerceré con la mayor de las enterezas, como se espera de mí. Pero el no ha muerto, por consiguiente, esto es solo provisorio. Mi sangre es la que me da el permiso de ocupar su lugar hoy. – nadie dijo una palabra pero todos asintieron. La fogata en el centro ardía generando una suave calidez en ese lugar tan grande, dibujando siempre sombras en las ásperas paredes.

-Lo sabemos Jacob. Tomaras tu lugar de Alfa? – Mire a Sam que estaba allí, el asintió y me guiño un ojo cómplice. No pude responder más que con una sonrisa.

-Así lo haré. – y automáticamente, los lobos llegaron y se sentaron a mi alrededor, mientras que Sam se paro a mi derecha.

-Entonces tenemos algo muy importante que decidir.

-Exacto! Como protegeremos La Push. Estoy al tanto de todo. Hoy el clima empezó a cambiar. Tendremos días fríos y más nieve pero no lluvia. Será más fácil para rastrear.

-Contaremos con la ayuda de los Cullen? – pregunto el padre de Embry entre toses horribles. La humedad y el frío calaban en los pulmones del viejo.

-Si. Tengo su palabra. Además, como sabrán tanto Leah como yo estamos imprimados de los jóvenes Cullen. Es una realidad y un hecho. – hubo algunos murmullos. Los lobos se pusieron atentos.

-Bien, discutiremos algunos asuntos menores, pero esperamos que nos mantengas al tanto de los progresos del rastrillaje de la intrusa

-Así será.

La mañana se fue en charlas de temas cotidianos, la necesidad de llevar calma a la gente y la salud de mi padre. Al salir de allí hable con la manada y acordamos que estableceríamos una guardia permanente para rastrillar los limites de la reserva. Debía hablar con Carlisle y Edward para que ellos nos ayudaran en la búsqueda.

Esa mañana solo quedaba una cosa para hacer y era visitar a mi padre. Cuando volví a la casa, Nessie me estaba esperando con una sonrisa, dispuesta a acompañarme. Terminamos yendo todos, incluidos Tony, Leah y Seth. Serian los últimos días de la semana antes que retomáramos clases. Una cosa más a tener en cuenta: el futuro. Por muy mágica que fuera mi existencia y la de mi Nessie, el dinero para mantener a la familia no florecería bajo los árboles.

El hospital era impactante, lo mismo que la actividad en ellos. Mientras el resto iba al consultorio de Carlisle, Nessie y yo fuimos a ver a mi padre.

Entre tímidamente a la habitación y me golpeo brutalmente lo que vi: el gran Billy Black yacía en una cama con sondas en sus brazos, y atornillado literalmente a unos aparatos metálicos que sostenían su cabeza y extremidades. Estaba algo pálido e inmutable. Nessie se dio cuenta y tomo mi mano con fuerza. Y no pude reprimir la lágrima que se escapo sin permiso. Edward apareció en ese momento, y nos pidió en silencio que saliéramos de la habitación.

-Como esta? Son necesarias... todas... esas cosas? – y la impotencia crecía en mi. No podía hacer nada... Nada!

-Entiendo tu frustración, pero si, son necesarias. El salio bien de la cirugía y se recupera rápido. Sus genes quileutes también ayudan y mucho. Entiendo tu frustración pero lamentablemente es un proceso largo y deberán tener paciencia. – sentí a Nessie tomar mi mano frente a su padre y acercarse a mi flanco. Ambos se miraron y el sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien! – respondí resignado. Edward dejo un beso en la mejilla de su hija y volvía por el pasillo – Edward... – y regresó sobre sus pasos – Gracias! Por todo! Por esto también! – y levante nuestras manos juntas. El asintió con una sonrisa y golpeo mi hombro dos veces a modo de aceptación. Aunque hubiera jurado que en su picara mirada me dijo "Hazla llorar y conocerás quien soy".

-Ven al atardecer a la casa, hablaremos todos con mayor tranquilidad y trae a mis hijos contigo. Imagino que saben que tienen que volver a casa, no? – y Nessie asintió – Bien! Su madre los extraña como loca... y yo también! – sonrió, guiño un ojo y se perdió en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Emmet POV<p>

.

Las semanas se habían sucedido veloces, no se si empujadas por todos los eventos de los últimos meses o por la ansiedad de llegar a este momento. Viajábamos camino a Estados Unidos nuevamente y no veía la hora de encontrar a la familia para estar todos juntos una vez más.

El vuelo había sido tedioso y aburrido, especialmente cuando no puedes dormir. Y ahora el tren nos mecía suavemente. Rose se había levantado a buscar algo de lectura en el vagón comedor por lo que quede solo en nuestra cabina. La música funcional, en donde se escuchaba un piano que interpretaba a Chopin de forma magistral, me era hipnótica. Cada nota martillada provocaba que me perdiera en mi recapitulación.

En mi cabeza revise todos los sucesos de los últimos meses. Pero si de algo me alegraba era que ya no estaríamos en Volterra. La guerra cada día se hacia mas grave y mas compleja.

Los Aliados y las fuerzas del eje habían estado batallando en varios puntos cruciales y la cosa se ponía cada vez mas tensa. El control por el sur de Europa, el Mediterráneo y el norte de África tenía al Imperio Británico atento, ya que era el camino de tráfico por el Canal de Suez hacia la India y Australia.

Pero incluso entre los aliados había problemas: Francia perdió su posición y al rendirse, los británicos se vieron obligados a destruir las naves de su Armada en el norte africano, para que no cayera en manos alemanas. Este evento grave causo tensiones entre dichos países. Y después de eso la Marina Real de su Majestad batallo con la flota italiana en pos de su dominio sobre el Mediterráneo. Así se seguían sucediendo lucha tras lucha e Italia ya no era segura. Europa estaba casi bajo el dominio alemán y el Reino Unido parecía ser el único a presentarle batalla.

Cuando llegamos a Irlanda el panorama también fue otro. Fui relevado como embajador de mi país. En cierta forma lo agradecía. Me sentía poco útil en esa posición y mi aspecto físico realmente no ayudaba. Aunque era mi excusa perfecta para estar en contacto con Félix. Un vínculo que apreciaba pero a su vez podía darme noticias sobre los pasos tortuosos de Aro.

Aunque todo resulto ventajoso, por lo menos en mi visión. Mi gobierno tenía otros planes para mí y aun sin consultar con Rose, acepte de inmediato: Seria parte de un grupo de inteligencia secreto. El grupo Logos estaría integrado por personas de distintos países, esencialmente por los aliados, e Irlanda a pesar de su neutralidad, necesitaba y deseaba estar al tanto de lo que ocurriera, por eso propuso mi inclusión.

La elección del nombre era astuta. Heráclito decía que _Logos_ es la inteligencia que dirige, ordena y da armonía al devenir de los cambios que se producen en la guerra, que es la existencia misma. Que cuando un ente pierde el sentido de su existencia se aparta del Logos. Astuto y ambicioso: un grupo que se anticipara a los acontecimientos y que previera cuales serian las consecuencias de ello.

Mi entrenamiento de las antiguas batallas y mi porte realmente colaboraban con mi intervención. Rose se había enojado, pues ella no deseaba ser la muñequita decorativa que todos creían, y por eso me pidió que bregara por que la incluyeran en el grupo. Era una mujer hábil e inteligente, sabía de motores y maquinarias, pero por sobre todo, era valiente y feroz. Y así fue como nuestro rol cambio rotundamente, aunque nuestra misión estaba aun por resolverse.

El grupo debía seguir reuniendo adeptos y los principales precursores eran los hombres de Churchill. Así que estuvimos una temporada en Londres haciendo entrenamiento bajo el más absoluto secreto. Mi Rose era toda una guerrera y su ingreso le causaba una gran felicidad.

Pero algo pasó que nos movilizo a ambos: lo sucedido en Forks llego a nosotros de la boca de Carlisle, contándonos de la intrusa que había asesinado a una quileute y herido a su esposo, que no era otro que Billy Black. Mi mente recreo las imágenes mientras Carlisle nos contaba y no me gusto. Sentía, sin lugar a dudas, que Aro estaba detrás de todo esto y debíamos encontrar la forma de saber un poco más.

Desde la sede del Servicio Secreto Británico o más conocido como el MI5 tome una línea segura y llame a Félix. Y para mi sorpresa estaba en Londres! Pero me sorprendió que no estuviera acompañado por Santiago, sino por Nahuel ya que necesitaba ayuda en su trato con los humanos. Nadie más experto que Nahuel para ello. Y esa situación venia como anillo al dedo. Parecía que el destino cuadraba nuestros caminos para que me encontrara con este chico alto y corpulento. Sus ojos no mentían así que sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Después del bombardeo del 7 de septiembre Londres era otra. Muchos habían huido hacia el campo o se alojaban en refugios bajo tierra, como las estaciones de subterráneo. A partir de allí, perdió su esplendor y se volvió parte del frente, lúgubre y húmeda, y bajo el casi bombardeo diario. Las fuerzas del eje buscaban destruir la Real Fuerza Aérea que crecía en habilidad pero que perdía integrantes todos los días. Pero no podrían con el gran león ingles!

Caminamos por las calles desiertas a nuestra velocidad vampírica escondiendonos entre las sombras hasta llegar al Hotel Savoy, el cual aun seguía manteniendo su glamour.

Entramos con tranquilidad y nos anunciamos. El lobby lucía algo extraño pues las hermosas alfombras persas no estaban y la iluminación era menos brillante. Un botones nos llevo al ascensor y de allí a la Suite presidencial del hotel. Por supuesto, si es para un Vulturi o alguien que los representa, debe ser lo mejor!

Un Nahuel muy sonriente nos recibió lleno de entusiasmo, igual Félix. Era bueno encontrarse con caras familiares después de tanto tiempo. La charla fue distendida y hablamos esencialmente de política durante largo rato. Pero cuando el tema pareció agotado pasamos a una conversación mas relajada. Eso era lo que yo buscaba.

-Y díganme, cuando vuelven a America? Siguen con esa idea o cambiaron de parecer? – pregunto Félix acomodándose en el sillón. Un brillo particular salio de los ojos de Nahuel.

-Estamos nos confirmen cuando saldrá un avión para New York. No quiero ir en barco. Moriré de aburrimiento encerrado tantos días allí, con la aristocracia europea! – y todos rieron.

-La era moderna nos brinda recursos maravillosos! Es bueno aprovecharlos para hacer nuestra vida más fácil. A mi me gusto volar! – respondió Nahuel sin perder la sonrisa – Como esta la familia? – yo sonreí.

-Oh, están todos bien! Reordenando sus rutinas. Los doctores de la familia empezaron a trabajar en el hospital local y eso los tiene contentos. Lo mismo Alice y Jasper, que también consiguieron empleo allí. Esme con su devoto amor por su familia se encarga de la casa y de todo lo demás también. Tú sabes! – el asintió y sonrió nostálgico - Incluso los muchachos se han adaptado enseguida haciendo nuevos amigos y volviendo a estudiar como si fueran unos niños otra vez! – y note la expresión de confusión en su cara. Ya lo tenia donde quería...

-Como es eso de "como si fueran niños"? Ustedes siempre hablaban de ellos como si lo fueran... – Si! Curioso e interesado, inmerso en saber de Ren.

-Bueno, parece que los aires de Forks, cosa que no me extraña, han cambiado mucho las cosas. Los niños ya no actúan como tales y están ocupando sus lugares como los jóvenes que son. Ellos son de poca edad pero en realidad tienen más de17, no tengo que explicarte. El cambio de país, nuevas realidades, nueva gente... Ellos han cambiado. Conversamos hace unos días y los encontré felices. Muchos mas maduros de lo que siempre han sido.

-Oh, ya veo! – Su mirada se perdió en la nada y se dulcifico – Siempre tengo presente los buenos momentos compartidos. Los extraño! Nuestra existencia inmersa en esta estúpida guerra me tiene algo incomodo.

-Vaya! – Comente – Creí que estos tiempos convulsivos te recordarían tus orígenes. Porque tu pueblo era algo belicoso... o recuerdo mal? – y el pareció dudar.

-Si, algo así. Pero no me gusta recordar esas épocas. Fueron tristes para mi, muchas perdidas. Aunque así es como me llegue a la guardia

-En serio? - pregunto Rose que me seguía – Como es que no recuerdo eso? Nos contaste alguna vez? – el sonrió amargamente. Félix estaba intrigado. Me miro con el ceño fruncido y detecto una estrategia en la conversación. Solo nos dejo ser.

-No. A decir verdad, son muy pocos los que conocen esa historia. Creo que mi Renesmee es la única de ustedes que la conoce.

-Mi Renesmee? – dijo Rose

-Bueno, siempre le decía así y ella reía. Creo que no hace falta ni mencionar que yo siempre la he amado. – Suspiro y su voz bajo un tono - Aunque nunca me anime a dar el siguiente pasó. Especialmente porque creí que a Edward no le gustaría y además, porque no estaba seguro de si ella sentía lo mismo – yo me reí.

-Mi cuñado te hubiera destripado en ese momento! – y Rose me pego un puñetazo en el brazo – Auu! Amor, es la verdad! Edward es un celoso y un posesivo de sus amores.

-Bueno, son sus hijos... su sangre. Quisiera haber visto tu expresión Emmet Cullen si hubieras encontrado a Renesmee acaramelada con cualquiera de ellos! – y mire a Nahuel de manera devoradora. El pareció tragar en seco.

-Lo admito! No me hubiera gustado una mierda! – dije con sarcasmo y Félix rió.

-Bueno, pero no se si eso ocurrirá alguna vez... Así y todo no pierdo las esperanzas. – y sentí que el momento era ahora.

-Nahuel, puedo preguntarte algo? – el asintió - Quien es Huilen? – su cara de sorpresa y de dolor fue absoluta. Mi consulta lo desencajo y se me quedo mirando, desconcertado.

-Como es que...

-No importa eso! Quien es Huilen, Nahuel? – repetí en un tono bajo, confidente.

-Mi tía. – dijo y bajo la mirada. Entrecruzo los dedos de sus manos nerviosas y se puso de pie. Camino detrás del sillón y apoyo sus manos sobre el respaldo, como si se sostuviera.

-Y ella donde esta ahora? – Rose preguntaba con suavidad. Félix escuchaba y aguardaba.

-Esparcida en el viento. Mi padre y mis hermanas la mataron y la quemaron delante de mis ojos. – y los tres nos miramos desconcertados. Ciertamente, no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

-Tu padre? – pregunte.

-Si. Mi madre, Pire, fue engañada y seducida por el y es así como llegue al mundo. Nací de su interior por mis propios medios y me alimente de ella. Asesine a mi propia madre! – dijo irónicamente – Y en cierta forma a Huilen también! No resistí a su aroma y bebí de ella el mismo día que nací. A pesar de mi sed, no la mate de inmediato, pero mi ponzoña la transformo en vampiro. Ella cuido de mí hasta que me hice adulto como si fuera su propio hijo. Mi padre, que era un maldito, tenía la estúpida idea de hacer un ejército de híbridos para su beneficio. Con lo que el no contaba era con procrear tantas mujeres y que solo yo fuera el único macho. El fomentaba la crueldad y el sadismo por la caza de humanos en ellas. Era el diablo en persona.

-Por que mataron a Huilen?

-Por que yo la amaba! El sabía que era a la única que escuchaba y ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi padre. Trato de que nos fuéramos juntos en búsqueda de otra comunidad cuando nos emboscaron y la mataron frente a mí.

-Por que tu padre te necesitaba tanto? – pregunte asqueado.

-Para producir más híbridos. Si éramos dos, nacerían más rápido y en mayor cantidad. Pero el no contaba con que me rebelaría. Y fue peor después que Huilen murió. Todo se precipito cuando seduje a una joven. Fue una sola vez y era una niña muy hermosa! Me cautivo en cuanto la vi y no pude resistirme. Pero no funciono.

-No la embarazaste?

-No, no la embarace porque no pude contenerme. No pude resistirme y empecé a alimentarme de su sangre cuando mi padre impidió que yo la secase. Su reacción fue desconcertante para mi pero el la recogió como si ella fuera algo preciado. La llevo a la casa y por días no la vi, pero se recupero bien. Luego de eso, la sumo al grupo de mis hermanas y la tomo como su compañera contra su voluntad. No dejaba que me acercara a ella. Pero en las noches no resistía escuchar sus gritos, mitad de gozo y mitad de odio mientras el la tomaba. Y fue así como yo mismo avise a los Vulturis de los planes de mi padre, pues ya no soportaba más esa situación. Temí perder mi cordura!

La historia era increíble y jamás lo hubiera esperado! Un muchacho dulce y tierno, correcto, criado por semejante animal no podía imaginarlo. Pero debía terminar de saber todo lo que había ocurrido

-Los Vulturis se deshicieron de ellos?

-Si... Yo mismo desmembré a mi padre para tirarlo a la hoguera. Jamás le perdonaría tanta maldad, pero sobre todo jamás podría perdonarle la muerte de mi tía. Por eso tengo tanto afecto por Edward y por Bella. Yo podría haber tenido una vida como la de Tony o Renesmee si mis padres se hubieran amado del modo en que ellos se aman.

-Donde están tus hermanas, Nahuel?

-Muertas... Igual que el... – un cansancio y una tristeza surgían en su voz, desconocidas por mi hasta hoy. El perdía los ojos entre las rendijas del postigón de la ventana cerrada hacia la ciudad a oscuras.

-Que fue de la muchacha? – y el giro para mirarme.

-Ella también murió ese día.

-Estas seguro? – insistí. Y el dudo.

-Si... nadie sobrevivió. Aunque fui escoltado mucho antes de que todo terminara. Nunca volví. Solo me fui con la guardia el día en que ellos emprendieron el regreso a Volterra

-Como se llamaba ella, Nahuel? – pregunto Rose, casi en un susurro.

-Aneley... Significa "Felicidad" en nuestra lengua. Y tal vez lo hubiera sido para mí si mi padre lo hubiera permitido.

-Tu la amabas? – mi esposa era una romántica!

No, pero fue el único atisbo de "normalidad" que tuve en mi vida antes de Volterra... y solo duro una tarde.

Mire a Félix y el observaba al muchacho detenidamente. En sus ojos note nostalgia y decepción. Y si Aneley no estaba muerta? Porque el vampiro defendió a una humana, no se alimento de ella y por el contrario la cuido? Había una pieza faltante y juraba que Félix la tenia. Pero eso implicaría otra charla mas privada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaaa!<strong>_

_**Y aqui estamos! Nuestro Jake volvio y Ren esta feliz! Y parece mentira pero estos sentimientos crecen y crecen y crecen... Ahhh. Y Edward tan picaro y protector. Adorable, como siempre.**_

_**Pero en la ultima parte, conocemos mas de lo que sucede alrededor de Rose y Emmet y de su cambio de panorama. Pero tambien conocemos parte de la historia de Nahuel y de Huilen. Que les ha parecido... Sera Aneley nuestra intrusa?**_

_**Amigos, agradecemos como siempre los alertas, los mensajes, las reviews... Llenan nuestra alma y nos motivan para seguir adelante! Nunca vamos a dejar de darles las gracias a todos!**_

_**Muy buen fin de semana y los esperamos por aqui la proxima semana**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Micky y Alice**_

_**PD: FUIMOS A VER BD2! Felices y sorprendidas por el genial trabajo de todos nuestros chicos y del director Bill Condon! Pero un poco tristes porque ya no habra otra peli por esperar... Pero como dejamos dicho en nuestro Face: Ser un Twilighter es para siempre! Besos para todos y vayan al cine. Nosotras volveremos a hacerlo :)**_


	43. CAPITULO42 HISTORIAS DEL PASADO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 42 – HISTORIAS DEL PASADO.<strong>

.

Emmet POV

.

Rose había vuelto a la cabina, y acaricio mi rostro. Traía un libro y dos revistas. Noto mi semblante y seductora se acerco a mí para dejarme un beso. Su boca, siempre salvaje sobre la mía, mordió y saboreo mis labios, y mis manos la sentaron en mi regazo para acariciarla. Por eso era poco común que nos besáramos en público. Siempre al borde de tirarnos el uno sobre el otro como si el mundo se fuera a acabar! El beso de repente se volvió tierno pero no por eso menos pasional.

-Que pasa, osito?

-Pensaba... No veo la hora de llegar a casa. Necesito hablar con Carlisle. – deslice mi mano bajo su falda para acariciar su trasero.

-No ganas nada preocupándote. Trata de relajarte! – sonreí con maldad y trate de meter mis dedos a través de su ropa interior. Pero ella pego un salto y me acuso con un dedo, riéndose –Oh, no, Emmet Cullen! No me tientes! Nos bajaran del tren por comportamiento indecoroso! – y me reí – Se un buen niño y te compensare... y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas!

Se acerco nuevamente y volvió a sentarse sobre mis piernas. Otro beso salvaje y en segundos me importaría muy poco si no nos comportábamos "adecuadamente". Y como toda mujer, sabedora de los limites de su hombre se levanto para sentarse cruzada de piernas en la butaca frente a mi. Nadie era mas sexy que mi Rose!

Pero así y todo, no podía evitar que mi mente repasara todo lo que sabia, buscando algún mínimo detalle omitido. Una sensación de expectación e incertidumbre nos rodeaba. Cualquier cosa podía ser importante!

_Flashback_

_Después de su historia, Nahuel se disculpo y dijo que necesitaba salir a caminar. Rose se ofreció a acompañarlo pero respondió que prefería hacerlo solo. El silencio reinante en la habitación era asfixiante y no sabia por que pero estaba terriblemente molesto. Rose simplemente se limito a acomodarse en el sillón y a dejar que manejara la conversación._

_-Es verdad, Félix? – la gravedad en mi voz hizo que el me mirara con tranquilidad._

_-Si, lo es... – su tono denotaba cansancio y algo de tristeza._

_-Tuviste que ver en eso?_

_-No, yo no... Dimitri – y odie eso. Ese depravado hijo de puta era de lo peor y para colmo de males, estaba muerto._

_-Pero conoces la historia. – afirmó Rose._

_-Si, el siempre la recordaba y se jactaba de haber cumplido con éxito su misión. Disfruto de como el hijo desmembró al padre. Le pareció un acto de justicia._

_-Quien era el padre de Nahuel?_

_-Joham era un medico y un científico. Hacia experimentos con la sangre de los humanos. Sus cuadernos de investigación están en la biblioteca personal de Aro y nadie tiene acceso a ellos. Según nos contara, esa idea del ejército de Híbridos era su respuesta para tener poder y así enfrentarse a nosotros por imponer un nuevo régimen. – Hizo una mueca irónica – Pretendía impulsar un movimiento de rebelión contra las políticas de Volterra._

_-Contra los Vulturis? – Y me reí – Aro cultiva amigos en cualquier rincón del mundo, no es cierto?_

_-Aro fue quien lo convirtió. Cuando el despertó a esta vida, estaba encerrado en una habitación con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Fue una masacre. – eso era atroz. Rose se tapo la boca._

_-Por que tanto odio?_

_-Joham se convirtió en el esposo de Amelie, la mujer que Aro había elegido para ser su compañera. Después de siglos de soledad, había hallado a alguien que deseaba._

_-No puedo creer que el viejo cadáver pudiera sentir! Entiendo. Solo se mata por amor o por poder. Como no podía tenerla prefirió verla morir... Operístico!_

_-Los vampiros somos monógamos por naturaleza: Una sola pareja por el resto de la existencia. Es raro conocer a alguien que haya tenido más de una. Al menos eso es lo que me ha contado Carlisle – acoto Rose._

_-Cuando Nahuel comunico a Volterra los planes de su padre, Aro odio aun mas Joham: el había logrado ser padre pesar de ser vampiro. Algo muy raro en nuestra especie. Sin dudar, mando a matarlos a todos y a rescatar a Nahuel. El es su trofeo._

_-Que hay de la chica, esta muerta en verdad? Por que el viejo la defendió con Nahuel?_

_-Porque era una hibrida. – Y eso me sorprendió - Una mas para el ejercito, pero sobre todo, porque era una esperanza para el. Veras, ella no era una de sus hijas. Eso quería decir que alguien más, otro vampiro, había tenido hijos con humanos por allí. Y Dimitri siempre hablaba de ella cuando se ponía melancólico y hablaba de cuan hermosa era._

_-Dimitri melancólico...-y mi sarcasmo sonó duro - Era muy hermosa... Hay posibilidad que haya sobrevivido? – y Félix se recostó duramente en el sofá, como si deshiciera de algo pesado._

_-Dimitri se la llevo con el.- y esto cada vez se ponía mejor - No tengo que recordarte como era: un malparido insaciable, violento, temible... Pero ella nunca llego a Volterra. Yo en esa época era de la guardia personal de Aro. Iba con el a todas partes hasta que llego Renata. Creía que el la había matado. Nunca decía mucho más al respecto._

_-Aro podría haberla encontrado, ayudado o algo por el estilo? Ella tenia algún don? –y me levante para caminar por la habitación. Rose bajo la mirada. Sabia que estaba apunto de explotar._

_-No lo se! Por que? A que vino toda esa jugarreta para envolverlo y poder hacerlo hablar. Yo no soy tan tonto!_

_-Alguien ataco a mi familia en Forks! – y la cara de Félix se transformo. Su asombro era tal que me dio tranquilidad. Quería decir que no sabia nada – Quisieron atacar a los niños, mataron a una Quileute y lastimaron gravemente al jefe de la tribu. – Me gire sobre mis pies furioso para enfrentarlo – QUE DIABLOS PASA, FELIX? ELLA ES LA GUARDIANA DE LOS CULLEN?_

_-No lo se... Pero te juro por la memoria de lo que mas ame en mi vida que si se algo serás el primero en enterarte._

_Fin del Flashback_

El tren se sacudió un poco en el cambio de vía y eso me saco de mis pensamientos. Note que recorríamos un camino verde, rodeando lagos. Picos nevados aparecieron de fondo y los bosques empezaron a verse blanquecinos.

Me sentí cansado, abrí la cama me quite los zapatos, la camisa y la corbata. Me tire en la cama entre suspiros para intentar relajarme. Rose me observaba en silencio, para luego ponerse de pie. Cerro con llave la puerta de la cabina, bajo la persiana de la puerta de acceso que daba al pasillo y se quito el vestido. Su hermosa enagua de satén y encajes color vino hacia que pareciera una diosa.

Se acurruco junto a mí, paso sus manos por mi pecho y la abrace. Bese su frente y ella me ofreció su boca para que nos dejáramos besos pequeños. Era inusual que nos besáramos sin pensar en hacer el amor. Pero necesitaba esto: su piel y su persona junto a mí, y un momento de perfecta y absoluta paz.

Toda esta nueva información me tenia inquieto, ansioso. Y después de pensar y pensar en todo ello, solo podía concluir en algo básico pero muy cierto: Cuanto daño pueden hacer los humanos... cuanto daño! Incluso aquellos que ya no lo son conservan en su esencia la maldad y la monstruosidad propia de su naturaleza.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente. Un otoño atípico se había instalado en Forks dado que era extremadamente frío, con neviscas copiosas pero breves que decoraban los bosques deliciosamente.

Nuestro trabajo en el hospital se había vuelto intenso. No teníamos idea del volumen de pacientes e incluso se practicaron varias cirugías frutos de accidentes graves. Trabajábamos contentos y animados pero era mucho trabajo. Nos llamo la atención que recibiéramos pacientes que llegaban de otras regiones traídos en móviles militares.

Con Carlisle habíamos concluido en varios puntos y esperábamos confirmación a través del famoso Coronel Collins, que llegaría en estos días. Pero si de algo estábamos seguros: lo mejor para nosotros era estar allí a cruzarnos con ellos por el pueblo. Esta gente era muy perspicaz y hubiéramos llamado la atención más de lo debido.

El Dr. Sullivan era el director medico, pero parecía que las directivas entregadas por el Teniente Marshall, provenientes de Collins, eran las que debían cumplirse. Mooney era un buen hombre, devoto de su profesión, nacido y criado en Forks pero recibido en Stanford. Los militares lo habían investigado a fondo y dada su experiencia, trayectoria y un expediente impecable fue retenido y ascendido como jefe de Emergencias. Su esposa Eve era una mujer pequeña pero adorable también. Nos encontrábamos en un ambiente algo tenso pero satisfactorio profesionalmente.

Se había hecho el mediodía, todos había ido a almorzar incluidos mi padre, Jasper y Alice porque Mama los había pasado a buscar. Nosotros con Bella habíamos estado trabajando en terapia física con Billy que había progresado mucho en esta última semana. Finalmente había aceptado su condición y eso lo tenía de mejor espíritu. Además de que su esfuerzo se veía reflejado en sus avances, lo mas importante era que se daba cuenta que podría bastarse por si mismo. Seria casi independiente en lo que hace a sus necesidades fisiológicas e higiene y eso era invaluable para el. Era un hombre fuerte y su rol de líder le impedía aceptar la codependencia de otro para cosas tan básicas. Había sido educado para ayudar a otros con sus necesidades y no al revés.

Entre en el consultorio de Bella y la encontré con la pierna sobre una silla acomodando su media. Su larga y nívea pierna mostraba parte del liguero mientras sus manos la acomodaban. Levanto el rostro para mirarme y sonrió divertida al ver mi expresión. Nunca me cansaba de admirar su belleza! Me apoye en la puerta y pase llave. Me moví rápidamente hacia ella provocándole un "¡No!" entre risas. Pero era tarde... La tenía contra la pared, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo.

-Hola, esposa! – murmure y su cuello expuesto era toda una tentación. Comencé a dejar besos húmedos hasta detrás de su oreja y ella gimoteo levemente.

-Hola, esposo! – desabroche velozmente su bata blanca y su camisa. Deslice mi mano para acariciar su pecho y ella suspiró sobre mi boca.

-Te extrañe! – susurre entre medio de besos. Ella rió.

-Pero si estuvimos juntos hasta hace 10 minutos? – y mi boca mordía la suya.

-Si pero no te beso desde esta mañana!

El beso feroz llego haciendo que nuestros labios y lenguas danzaran armónicas en un fuego intenso mientras la acostaba en la camilla. Mis manos la acariciaban y ella me demostraba la misma necesidad. Había empezado a subir su falda mientras me miraba picara, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta. Maldita sea!

-Quien es? –pregunto tratando de no reírse.

-El Teniente Marshall, madame! Puedo?

-Un momento por favor...

La ayude a acomodar su ropa y antes de acercarme a abrir la puerta, ella tomo mi rostro y me beso de manera abrasadora. Me guiño un ojo y me hizo señas de que le abriera.

-Oh, Doctor Cullen! – el nos miro a ambos y juraría que se ruborizo un poco – Lamento molestarlos, pero...

-No, Teniente, no se preocupe! – contesto Bella y yo la mire.- Nos necesitaba?

-Si, bueno...

Y no podía creer que este tonto se pusiera nervioso... Oh, ahora entendía! A este idiota Bella le resultaba atractiva y en demasía, por lo que veía. Me di cuenta del por que del nerviosismo. De su camisa faltaba abrochar un botón mas, por el que podía verse el inicio del valle de sus senos. Oh, odiaba esto de leer la mente de las personas en estos momentos! Especialmente porque se trataba de mi esposa! Me puse frente a el, tapando parte de la visual de Bella y el pareció calmarse.

-Cariño, por favor... – me reclamaba Bella porque le daba la espalda. Me di vuelta, apunte con mi dedo a su escote y ella lo cerró inmediatamente. Me hubiera encantado ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, como antes. Le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo.

-Oh, lo siento! – Di la vuelta al escritorio y me pare detrás de ella, apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros. El teniente se enderezo, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

-Nos decía, Teniente? – Bella trato de darle ánimo para que hablara.

-Quería avisarles que el y su esposa ya han llegado a Seattle. El Coronel envió un auto a recogerlos. Espero no les moleste. Mañana estarán aquí. Harán noche en la ciudad. – nosotros sonreímos.

-Es una muy buena noticia! Muchas gracias por la gentileza.

-Ah, y también quería decirles que el Coronel Collins ha llegado y que desea verlos. No se si su padre vuelve... – cuestiono dirigiéndose a mi.

-Si, llegara aquí en una hora aproximadamente.

-Ok. Ustedes no van a almorzar? – nosotros nos miramos y sonreímos. Así que decidí responder por los dos. Idiota! Sueña, pero ella es mía!

-Si, pero trajimos algo para hacerlo en privado aquí en el consultorio, si no es inconveniente, por supuesto! – y acaricie el hombro de Bella. Ella se estaba poniendo incomoda, porque entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, desde ya! Los dejo. Entonces los encuentro a las 1500 horas en el 5º piso. Allí esta la oficina del Coronel.

-Ahí estaremos, Teniente. Muchas gracias! – Contesto Bella que me miraba levantando una ceja.

Nos miro algo tribulado e indeciso para finalmente salir por la puerta. En cuanto la cruzo no pude resistir reírme. Bella me pego en el brazo, indignada, y yo la tome de la cintura para besarla. Roce sus labios con los míos, la boca entreabierta y jugué mordiendo su labio superior primero y el inferior después, para finalmente rendirse en un beso de fuego impulsado por ambos.

-Por que hiciste eso? – murmuro mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Porque ese idiota tiene fantasías contigo y odio cuando eso pasa! Por eso! Para que no se olvide que estas casada! – y ella rió por lo bajo

-Edward Cullen, nunca dejaras de ser un niño celoso! – acerque mi nariz a la suya para dejarle un beso esquimal y le sonreí.

-Nunca, amor mío. No puedo contenerme! – y nos reímos para luego besarnos una vez mas.

Después de nuestro "almuerzo" llegaron Alice y Carlisle y les contamos las novedades. A las 3 de la tarde subimos al quinto piso para encontrarnos también con Jasper. Parece que todos habíamos sido citados.

La oficina era espaciosa pero con luz indirecta, lo que lograba del lugar un espacio propio para concentrarse y meditar. Una extensa biblioteca sobre una pared llena de libros y algunos retratos que para nuestra sorpresa no eran familiares: eran fotos en batalla. Interesante! El Coronel tenía un hobby. La única foto personal mostraba a un matrimonio mayor y por el parecido con el hombre asumí que eran sus padres.

Un hombre corpulento, con algunas canas en su cabello castaño oscuro, de impecable uniforme color caqui y clarísimos ojos azules nos escudriñaba desde detrás del bello escritorio. Nos hizo señas para que pasáramos y nos sentáramos. Hicimos sentar a las damas y a mi padre. Jasper y yo permanecimos de pie.

-Finalmente tengo el placer de conocerlos – dijo con voz serena. Sus ojos repasaban nuestros rostros y movió los ojos con una leve sorpresa "Todos tienen ojos color ámbar!" pensó. Si, Emmet tenía razón. Por suerte lo que nos tenia planeado era breve

-Un gusto, Coronel! Carlisle Cullen. El es mi hijo el Dr. Edward Cullen y su esposa Isabella. Y mi hija Alice, que oficia de mi asistente, con su esposo, Jasper Hale. – todos inclinamos la cabeza.

-Vaya equipo de trabajo que tienes, Carlisle. Puedo tutearte, verdad? – y no me gustaba su tono. Era falso e hipócrita. Intentaba mostrarse confiado pero en su cabeza tejía la conversación. Me removí inquieto y Bella lo noto. Tomo mi mano de inmediato.

-Los mejores!- afirmo calmadamente mi padre.

-No me gusta andar con rodeos y por eso estamos solos. El Teniente Marshall no tiene por que saber mas de lo necesario. –Se sentó y puso las manos sobre su escritorio – Se que vienen con la venia de la Casa Blanca, que son "especiales" aunque desconozco en que sentido, y que mi trabajo es hacerles el suyo fácil. Aunque también ustedes lo harán con el mío. Todo lo que se hable en esta oficina es confidencial. Espero entiendan el real sentido de "confidencial". – Todos nos miramos y asentimos.

-Como podemos colaborar? – pregunto mi padre.

-Como abran notado, hay mucho personal militar en el hospital, a pesar de que oficialmente no lo es. Pero lo es. Este hospital fue creado para ayudar a la gente del área, pero esencialmente como Centro de Inteligencia, de investigación y como centro medico de recuperación para los heridos en el frente. Oficialmente no somos parte de esta guerra, pero muchos de nuestros muchachos colaboran, especialmente en la Real Fuerza Aérea. El Centro de Inteligencia monitorea cuanto mensaje, llamado, y emisión radial se realiza en busca de pistas por probable espionaje. Aquí se evalúan también fotos aéreas de batallas navales, bombardeos y posiciones en el frente enemigo. ?

-Señor?

-Oh, eso me agrada! Tengo entendido que Ud. es historiador. Pero que se especializa en la Guerra de Secesión. Que sabe mucho de batallas, de estrategias y que habla además francés y español.

-Así es, Coronel.

-Me gustaría que trabajara en el Centro de Inteligencia. Colabore con mis oficiales en darles una perspectiva diferente. La idea es que Ud. observe, como en un juego de ajedrez, y trate de anticipar el próximo movimiento.

-Será un placer.

, y la incluyo Isabella, hay numerosos trabajos de investigación en el desarrollo de nuevas prótesis y cirugías. Trabajos de otros profesionales que no han podido desarrollarse por tecnología, tiempo o inversión. Además de realizar la maravillosa tarea que han hecho hasta ahora, deseo que los lean y vean si hay prototipos que pueden mejorarse o desarrollarse. Será importante si es que Estados Unidos termina finalmente sumándose a los Aliados.

-Nuestra única condición, Coronel, es que no colaboremos en ningún proyecto donde destruyamos vidas. Somos médicos y buenas personas. Nuestra mayor meta siempre es protegerla.

-Lo entiendo. Nada cambiara con respecto a sus funciones o sus principios. La ocupación del puede salvar muchas vidas. Tantas como ustedes! – Se relajo, acomodándose en el sillón – Conocí a su yerno y a su hija en Paris. El ya no es Cónsul. Y como no pueden rebelar sus ocupaciones, yo lo haré por ellos. Pertenecen ahora a un grupo de choque llamado _Logos._ Los brits serán los que comanden, pero tendremos personal nuestro también en el. Ya en el mes de enero próximo iniciaran actividades aunque todavía falta reclutar gente. Debo decir Carlisle, que has criado a tus hijos como si fueran guerreros. Admirable! Tu esposa también es toda una amazona?

-Todas las mujeres de la familia lo son, Collins. Creemos que, como familia, la unión hace la fuerza. Hemos pasado por situaciones delicadas y esa unión nos ha servido para salir adelante.

-Si, imagino que Chicago debió haber sido difícil... – y Bella se sintió tocada por sus palabras y su semblante denoto la sorpresa. Era una maldita rata! Media nuestras reacciones – Lamento si he tocado un tema delicado. Ud. era muy joven en esa época. Verdad? Aunque todavía lo es... – Bella se acomodo en el sillón y levanto una ceja. Ya no la volvería a sorprender.

-Si, era muy joven. Siempre es difícil cuando se tiene un padrastro que te trata como a una esclava, e intenta en medio de las borracheras manosearte. Pero cuando la ley es corrupta, y hace oídos sordos para llenarse los bolsillos, las cosas son difíciles. Difíciles para gente inocente que es dañada o incluso muerta. No lo cree, Coronel?

El se sintió incomodo y no respondió. En su mente se insulto a si mismo por no haber terminado de leer el informe. Se sentía mal por haberla expuesto e intentado ponerla nerviosa. "_No es buena estrategia_", se dijo. Y a pesar de todo encontré que tenía buen corazón. Maldijo a Phil en sus adentros. Decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema y dejarlo. Ya todos habíamos entendido que sabia de nosotros mucho mas de lo que esperábamos. Aunque no lo más importante.

-Tengo entendido, Carlisle, que has hecho amistad con el Dr. Mooney. El también esta trabajando en los proyectos que les mencione. Pienso que serian un buen equipo – y mi padre asintió. – La semana próxima, el Teniente les dejara notas con sus horarios para que reorganicen su practica. En el 6º piso esta el laboratorio con todo lo que necesitan para trabajar. Imagino que eso lo arreglara Ud. Sra. Hale. Pero no sienta que no la tengo en cuenta. Se que habla también francés e italiano – y Alice asintió – Seguramente le pediremos colaboración en alguna traducción.- Y se puso de pie, dando por terminada la reunión - No los retengo más. También tengo una tarde complicada. Gracias por su tiempo!

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la oficina. Alice se detuvo un momento y luego cerró los ojos. En su mente pude ver al Coronel sobre un porta aviones, comandando hombres mientras veía despegar naves bajo el fuego de la batalla. Eso quería decir, que tarde o temprano, entraríamos en guerra.

Papa estaba algo molesto con la decisión de Emmet y Rose. Pero me miro y me dijo en su cabeza: "Son sus ansias de ayudar. Poco podemos hacer por convencerlos de lo contrario. Preferible será que disfrutemos el estar todos juntos durante las fiestas de Navidad". Asentí y seguimos camino.

Deseaba que el día terminara. Quería disfrutar un poco de paz con mi familia, pero sobre todo, quería abrazar a Bella.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

Los días se hacían largos entre la escuela, las ocupaciones propias de mi padre, el ir a verlo y las guardias nocturnas. Pero a pesar de todo, Nessie se hacia el espacio para que pasáramos tiempo juntos todas las tardes.

Me ayudo con algunas materias del Instituto. Era una mujer brillante! Y cuando debía ocuparme de otras cosas, al volver a casa la encontraba con algo rico para que tomara la merienda junto a ella. Esta cotidianeidad me volvía loco y me ponía cada vez más ansioso. Me ardían las manos por tocarla... Y seguía siendo un cobarde en ese sentido. No me animaba a dar el primer paso y besarla. Muchas veces, estábamos todos en casa, los cinco y mientras hacíamos la tarea, o nos reíamos, ella se paraba detrás de mi silla y pasaba las manos por mi pelo, acariciándome. Eso me desesperaba y me excitaba.

Esa tarde ella lo hacia, cerré los ojos un segundo y mi imaginación viajo hacia cualquier parte. Me veía tomándola de la cintura, arrojándola sobre la mesa y besándola ferozmente. No se como, pero me encontré a Tony mirándome desafiante, levantando una ceja y con media sonrisa picara. Este niño podía ver lo que había en mi cabeza? Y Leah también levanto la mirada, negando con su cabeza. Dios! Debía recordar que todos podían verlo... excepto ella. Por lo menos así era más fácil.

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, Embry y Paul se acercaron a nosotros y delante de ella me preguntaron: "Jake, tu crees que esa mesa será lo suficientemente resistente?" Paul rió y me sentí muy avergonzado. Nessie los miraba y sonreía preguntándome de que hablaban. Que le iba a decir? Me molestan porque ayer por la tarde tuve una fantasía contigo? Suspire profundo y volví a mi salón.

En la tarde trate de evitarla. Ella debía leer para Ingles mientras yo también lo hacia sentado en el sillón. Se acerco con su libro en la mano y se sentó junto a mí para iniciar su lectura. Tomo mi mano libre e hizo que la rodeara mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho. Su dulce aroma me envolvía y hacia que perdiera mi concentración. Me di el lujo de acariciar su flanco apretándola contra mí. Levanto el rostro y nos miramos unos segundos. Se dio cuenta que no avanzaría y beso mi hombro para volver a su libro. Bese el tope de su cabeza, me levante suavemente y salí de la casa. Como haría para estar cerca de esta mujer sin desearla así?

Cuando volví en la noche, encontré una breve nota sobre mi almohada: "Te extraño cuando no estas conmigo. Que tengas dulces sueños. Ren"... Y la noche llego cerrada, salí al frío, me desvestí y me transforme para sumarme a la ronda junto al resto de la manada.

Después de recorrer el perímetro encontramos unas viejas huellas que parecían llevar a las montañas. Pero se perdían de inmediato. Y eso fue todo. Y antes de irme a dormir, no pude soportar la ansiedad y pase por la gran casa blanca, solo para pararme bajo su ventana y escuchar su rítmica respiración.

Oculto entre los helechos, note a Edward y a Bella junto a la ventana, besándose apasionados mientras se acariciaban. Y entonces ella suspiro y me nombro: _Jake, Jake... _Parecía que me llamaba! Mi corazón no lo resistió así que corrí hacia casa con todo lo que me daban las patas. La mañana llego gris pero calmada, sin viento. Hoy el bosque no susurraba y esa calma me generaba cierta inquietud.

Otro día de rutina y al volver a casa, Ren me esperaba con la merienda junto a Tony y mis hermanos. Ella había cocinado para un batallón y mis amigos también se sumaron, incluidos Sam y Emily, su novia. La tarde se paso volando y entonces al caer el crepúsculo decidimos acompañarlos a casa. En algún momento debía ir a hablar con Edward. El me lo había pedido en el hospital.

Tony y Leah iban frente a mí, abrazados y riendo entre ellos mientras se dejaban besos cortos y mordelones. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada sobre esa relación porque note que Tony no abusaba de nuestra situación y a ella la veía feliz. Al contrario, cuidaba de Leah y no se excedía en los mimos... Al menos, de lo que yo había visto. Imagino que su conducta también era importante para su padre y por eso se comportaba de esta manera. Eso también seria un tema para hablar con Edward, de hombre a hombre.

Nessie caminaba a mi lado tomada de mi mano. De vez en cuando me miraba sonriente y coqueta. Esta niña me mataba con solo batir las pestañas y no colaboraba con mi autocontrol. Tony tomo a Leah en brazos, ella chillo divertida, y en un segundo habían desaparecido.

-Maldita sea! No deberían hacer eso! – me queje. Nessie se sonrió.

-No seas tonto, Jake! Están jugando! Que hay de malo en eso?

-En que no se que hacen cuando juegan así... – respondí mirándola irónicamente y ella rió.

-Que otra cosa mas que besarse como dos locos pueden hacer!? – y un gesto nuevo llego a mí: se mordió levemente su labio inferior. Y ese simple ademán me lleno de electricidad.

-No hagas eso, Nessie! – y me miro extrañada

-Que cosa?

-Morderte la boca como si desearas algo... – ella sonrió sexy y camino hacia mi. Y automáticamente retrocedí a medida que ella avanzaba.

-A si? Por que... no te gusta? – y seguía avanzando.

-No dije que no me gustara – ella rió y otra nueva expresión: llevo un dedo a su boca y lo mordió. – Basta, Nessie! – y se rió nuevamente

-Basta sobre que? Si no he hecho nada! – hasta que mi espalda choco contra el tronco de un enorme pino. Se detuvo frente a mi y dio sus últimos dos pasos antes de apoyarse contra mi. Tomo mis manos y las llevo a su cintura.

-No te gustan mis gestos, Jake?

Los latidos de mi corazón tronaban en mis oídos. Apoyo su mentón en mi pecho y levanto la mirada con una expresión serena. Y ahí estaba, ofreciendo su rostro y su boca para que yo la besara. Levante una mano y deslice mis dedos desde su sien hasta su mentón, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Era tan hermosa! Su piel era suave y delicada como durazno maduro.

Parecía que el momento había llegado. Algo tan simple como un beso lo transformaría todo. Finalmente sabríamos si esto era algo más. Porque cuando uno besa por primera vez, ese contacto deja una marca a fuego en nuestra memoria, en nuestra alma... Jamás olvidaremos, sin importar las circunstancias, lo que se siente besar por primera vez a la persona que amas.

Apoye mi frente en la suya para luego dejar un beso allí. Bese lentamente sus parpados, la punta de su nariz y cada una de sus mejillas. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su corazón se acelero alcanzando al mío. Y entonces una extraña energía llego a nosotros, haciendo que ella se pusiera alerta y se despegara de mí. Me miro y sonrió. "Debemos apurarnos a llegar a casa"

Me tomo de la mano y corrimos por el bosque. En pocos minutos estábamos en la gran mansión. Ella se soltó y salio corriendo hacia el frente. Y entonces vi como la familia estaba en el porche aguardando, mientras Tony abrazaba a Emmet y Nessie corría hacia Rosalie. Vaya! Todos ya estaban aquí.

Caminamos lentamente con Leah y Seth hacia ellos. Seth corrió hacia Edward y le dio un gran abrazo, que el hombre retribuyo. Emmet levanto a Nessie en sus brazos, mientras ella reía como una pequeña.

-Por favor, que estas hermosa! Los hemos extrañado!

-Tío Emmet! Nosotros también!

-Tío, tengo un trabajo que hacer y necesito tus viejas habilidades de carpintero para que me ayudes! Lo mismo la tía! – Ambos sonrieron.

-Pues sabes que tu tío mono siempre esta para ayudarte! – y ambos se rieron. Aunque no entendí mucho lo del tío mono. Emmet nos miro y levanto una ceja.

-Jacob? Y la pequeña Leah? – y nos acercamos a estrechar manos – Pero muchachos si que han crecido! – la rubia se acerco a el y se pusieron serios.

-Lamentamos mucho lo de sus padres, chicos! – Me dijo Rosalie.- Pero me alegra que su padre este muchísimo mejor. Mi cuñada es la mejor fisiatra! Ha obrado milagros que he presenciado yo misma! El saldrá adelante.

-Gracias! Y lo se. Es un gran hombre, tenaz y luchador.

-Como vas en tus nuevas funciones? – pregunto Emmet. Suspire y lo mire, viendo que estaba al tanto de todo... o casi todo?

-Es mucho trabajo, pero creo que voy bien. – Nessie corrió a mi lado a tomar mi mano con una sonrisa.

-Lo esta haciendo muy bien! Y tiene el apoyo de todos en La Push.! Es impresionante, tío! – ellos sonrieron gratamente aunque note que el tio mono se inquietaba un poco. Rose puso una mano en su cintura y miro a Bella. Ella hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sonrió. Estaba todo dicho.

-Entremos! Es poco civilizado estar afuera hablando cuando podemos hacerlo cómodos en la sala! Vamos, preparare algo de comer para los muchachos mientras hablan! – decía Esme y nos hacia entrar.

Nos sentamos en los delicados sillones del living y Nessie lo hizo junto a su padre, mientras nosotros tres lo hicimos juntos. Fue Tony quien se paro tras Leah y apoyo las manos en sus hombros.

-Como esta todo por allá? – pregunto el muchacho

-Difícil! La situación esta a cada momento mas compleja y no se ve nada bien.

-Supieron algo de Volterra? – pregunto Bella.

-Estuvimos con Félix y Nahuel en Londres antes de venir. Y con Santiago, antes de dejar la casa. Ahora es el asistente de Félix. Aunque en el viaje a Londres no lo acompaño. Temio no resistir estar entre tantos humanos. – todos rieron pero a mi no me hacía gracia.

-Como están ellos? – Pregunto Nessie. Emmet se acomodo en el sillón y su semblante cambio un poco.

-Nahuel esta bien. Compartió recientemente su historia con nosotros. Tú estabas al tanto de todo, no es verdad, Ren?

-Si. El me la contó en esas tardes en que me acompañaba a cazar. Siempre decía que durante la primavera, los atardeceres de Volterra le recordaban a su tierra. – su voz sonó nostálgica y eso me molesto... mucho. Si, estaba celoso. Quien diablos era ese tipo?

-Nahuel es parte de la guardia Vulturi, y fue nuestro custodio durante muchos años. Es un hibrido, igual que Ren y Tony. – respondió Edward a la pregunta que genere en mi cabeza. Esto de que pudiera leer mis pensamientos realmente no me gustaba.

-Oh, ya veo. – Leah me miro y apoyo su mano en mi antebrazo para llamar mi atención. "_No seas tonto, Jake! Ella tenia amigos... y que?"_ me transmitía en sus pensamientos.

-Ren, tengo una carta para ti. – Rosalie saco de la cartera que había sobre una silla un sobre color te, que tenía una caligrafía elegante y pomposa en el anverso y decía: Renesmee.

-Una carta? – y extendió sus manos hacia ella, tomando el sobre.

-Te la envía Santiago. – y ella lo acaricio con nostalgia.

-Y el quien es? Otro ángel custodio? – y mi comentario fue exasperado y molesto.

-Era un amigo, Jake! – me contesto.

-Era? Y por que no es más tu amigo? Siendo así, no entiendo por que te escribe! – me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta. Ella me siguió.

-Cual es el problema?

-Ninguno! Olvido que tenías una vida antes de llegar aquí. Y admiradores también, por lo que veo.

-Jake... – susurro. En su voz encontré angustia. Pero era más fuerte que yo.

-Si me disculpan, se hace tarde. Chicos, vamos! Edward, vendré a hablar contigo el fin de semana, si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto! – Edward también se había puesto de pie y me observaba tranquilo pero serio, con las manos en el bolsillo. Encontré en su mirada comprensión pero no aceptación sobre mis ansias de salir corriendo de allí.

Tome a Seth de la mano, quien se despidió de todos con una sonrisa. Leah me miro furiosa, aunque no pude evitar que Tony saliera detrás de ella. En las penumbras de la galería, los tórtolos se besaron.

-Vámonos, Leah! – ella se soltó y furiosa paso a mi lado. Y nos perdimos en el bosque en silencio, de regreso a La Push.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS!<strong>_

_**Adelantando la publicacion unas horas pues tendre un fin de semana complicado y no tendre tiempo. **_

_**Que me dicen de las novedades? La historia de Nahuel tenia algunas cosas mas que mostrar y nos abre posibilidades de saber mas de este misterioso personaje. Felix de a poco va dejando el lado oscuro para ser un poco mas fiel a si mismo. Y Emmet perspicaz trata de saber todo lo que puede. Tambien avanzamos finalmente en saber mas de los planes del Coronel y de los Cullens que se ven participando activamente casi sin querer. Lo mismo que las novedades sobre el progreso de Billy**_

_**Finalmente Emmet y Rose vuelven a casa y la familia vuelve a estar junta. No son tiernos Jake y Nessie? Y que me dicen de los celos de Jake? Edward puede entenderlo, verdad?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la entrega. Gracias miles a los que dejan sus reviews y a los muchos alertas que hemos tenido en estos dias. Tambien les damos la bienvenida a las lectoras nuevas que se suman y a ustedes, aquellos que no dan señales pero sabemos que estan alli.**_

_**Les dejo un beso enorme, muy buen fin de semana, diviertanse sanamente, compartan con sus amigos y rianse mucho**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	44. CAPITULO43 EL TIEMPO LO ES TODO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 43 – EL TIEMPO LO ES TODO<strong>

.

Santiago POV

.

El despacho de Félix estaba impecable. Y tenía poco que hacer, sólo esperar a que volviera de Londres. Realmente odiaba no haber ido pero todavía estaba dudoso con respecto a estar rodeado de humanos.

Realmente debía admitir que alimentarme con sangre de animales había cambiado mi carácter: me sentía más tranquilo y más relajado. Todos estos cambios realmente habían obrado una gran diferencia en mí, y lo bueno era que debido a mi nuevo puesto, no se me vedaba en absoluto esta variación en mi dieta. A pesar de aceptar a los Cullen, sabía que los hermanos no estaban muy de acuerdo con su estilo de vida.

Cada vez que me cruzaba con mis antiguos amigos en la guardia se burlaban debido a que mis ojos había cambiado de color. No serian como los ojos de Carlisle, pero que me dieran tiempo: Llegarían a ser del mismo color dorado. La que realmente los había halagado era Renata. Desde que los Cullen se habían marchado nos veíamos más. Era una mujer agradable, muy bella y podíamos conversar por horas. Encontré que teníamos muchas cosas en común, además de pertenecer a la guardia: nadar, leer, la música...

Muchas veces en las tardes me sorprendía caminando hacia el murallón sabiendo que la encontraría allí. Tenía esa obsesión por ver el atardecer. Pero era placentero disfrutar esos momentos con ella. Hacia que me sintiera menos vacío... menos solo. Ya había aceptado por completo que Renesmee no me amaría nunca, y su ausencia ayudaba a que mi corazón se aplacara poco a poco.

Esa mañana llegue a Palacio y todo estaba convulsionado. Aro gritaba furioso aunque no sabia por que. Aproveche a subir lentamente por las escaleras a ver si podía escuchar de que se trataba tanto revuelo, pero había demasiada gente yendo y viniendo.

Pero la fortuna me sonreía pues encontré que el ducto de ventilación del despacho también daba al recinto de reuniones de Aro. Eso si que fue mucha suerte! Afloje los tornillos un poco solo para que la voz llegara con menos eco y pudiera escuchar con más nitidez la conversación.

-Como puede ser! Como? Tal idiotez es imperdonable!

-Señor, no había opción. Debíamos dejarla sola! Nosotros seriamos captados con demasiada facilidad.

-Lo se! Mis amigos son demasiado brillantes para ustedes... IDIOTAS! – Y se produjo un silencio incomodo para luego cambiar el tono - Bajas?

-Solo la mujer indígena y su marido, que esta seriamente herido. Pero recobrara su salud.

-Pero ella ha sido descubierta! – dijo entre dientes.

-Señor, si me disculpa... Es imposible que la rastreen hasta nosotros. No hay forma de que nos relacionen con ella. Nunca ha vivido aquí, ni ha sido vista con ninguno de nosotros. Dimitri cumplió sus órdenes al pie de la letra, Señor.

-Alexei, por tu bien y el de mis planes espero que sea así! Nadie, entiendes, nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanos, deben conocer mis intenciones de deshacerme de los Cullen. Edward tenía que convertirse en el padre de esas dos maravillas... Ah, odiosa paternidad! – se escucho un ruido sordo y a continuación un grito - QUIERO MIS TROFEOS! Con ellos seriamos invencibles! Me hubiera encantado tener a Alice y a Edward también pero no aceptaran... No lo hicieron en el pasado, menos ahora. – y quede absolutamente atónito. Mi Ren estaba en peligro!

-Igualmente la estrategia a utilizar será complicada y difícil. El ardid para hacer justicia y lograr que con su inocencia ellos acepten es... – y Aro se rió como si estuviera demente.

-Eso déjamelo a mi! Cambiando de tema, noticias de Irina?

-Todo marcha sobre rieles. El complejo esta casi terminado. En Varsovia se están haciendo las primeras abducciones para sustentar al personal estable. Obviamente son buscados por los familiares, pero de ellos nadie se preocupa. Al contrario, las restricciones dentro de la ciudad están rigiendo y son estrictas. No habrá problemas.

-Fantástico! – Y suspiro aliviado – Organiza para que mis hermanos viajen allí y se establezcan con todo su sequito en forma permanente. Puedes irte, Alexei. Y por favor, da órdenes de que sigan las actividades de nuestro querido ex cónsul y de Félix en el continente. No confío en nadie, Alexei... en nadie!

-Si, Aro.

Ahora entendía a Emmet y sus ganas de salir de Volterra. Todos ocupábamos un lugar, una posición en la gran jugada de Aro Vulturi para obtener mas poder. Y daba gracias por estar aquí y haber podido saberlo de los labios del mismo bastardo.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Quise correr tras Jacob, pero Mama tomo mi mano y negó con su cabeza. No pude evitar que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Tony volvió a entrar y me miro severo, lanzándome su escudo con un comentario doloroso en el: "_Tu perro es un maldito idiota_!" y sus palabras terminaron de desbordarme. Papa acaricio mi cabeza y dejo un beso en el tope. Y no pude mas, corrí escaleras arriba para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

No quería llorar, no! Por que? Por que actuaba así? Yo no había hecho nada malo! El es el tonto inseguro! Y me puse a pensar... Inseguro de mí? Inseguro de lo que siento por el?

Bueno, ciertamente nunca habíamos llegado a esa charla donde nos confesábamos que nos queríamos. Pero era más que obvio! Y me di cuenta que tal vez mi comportamiento no era suficiente para el... que necesitaba mas.

Sobre mi cama, el sobre de Santiago me llamaba. Recordé sus palabras, sus ojos y me inquiete. No sabía como le diría que otro hombre ocupaba mis sueños y mis deseos. Abrí la carta y la olí. Su perfume a almizcle y menta estaba allí. Mí querido Santiago...

.

"_Mi adorable Ren:_

_Te escribo porque no me animo a una llamada. Especialmente porque no se si las palabras podrían fluir de mi boca ante el sonido de tu voz._

_Espero que tu tía Rosalie acceda a entregarte esta carta, ya que de lo contrario no sabre que hacer con todo lo que tengo atorado aquí en mi pecho. Hace ya años que mi corazón no late, pero podría asegurarte que aun congelado en esta existencia, siempre latió por ti._

_Fui un tonto aquella tarde en que te deje sola, confundida y vulnerable, después de soltar todo lo que tenia en mi interior, todo lo que sentía con semejante violencia. Pero te aseguro que con tu partida en ciernes la desesperación ante perderte nublo mi razón y mi usual sosiego._

_He madurado y eso también me trajo una tarea de mayor responsabilidad, haciendo que evaluara cosas que hasta ahora no había tenido en cuenta. Estos meses me han servido para recapacitar y para pensar, especialmente en ti. _

_Ahora se perfectamente que nunca sentirás por mi el mismo amor que yo te entrego... Si Ren, te lo entrego. Ya no puedo hacer otra cosa más que darte lo que soy, que es poco, pero que siempre parecía ser mejor cuando estaba a tu lado._

_También debo declarar que fui un maldito cobarde. Porque no solo te deje en esa calle aturdida y con cientos de preguntas, sino también con todo el peso de mi decepción y la tuya. Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos castaños se llenaron de lagrimas ante mis palabras y me gano la rabia... me gano el dolor._

_Te traicione de la manera más vil. Traicione tu afecto, tu compresión, tu compañía; las bellas tardes en el bosque mientras disfrutábamos el crepúsculo, los poemas compartidos..._

_Aquí, este tonto inmortal no puede hacer más que pedir Perdón! Perdón por mis palabras, por mi egoísmo, por mi resentimiento y mi rencor._

_Aunque no lo creas, el día que se fueron estuve escondido tras tus pasos hasta que te vi subir la escalerilla del avión. Tu hermoso cabello ondulaba en la brisa y te llame... Te llame con el pensamiento y giraste un momento en mi dirección, como si me buscaras. Y a pesar de que no nos despedimos, fue el momento más crucial de mi existencia. A mi llego como un rayo la verdad y aquí estoy, intentando, tal vez sin ninguna esperanza, que me des tu perdón._

_En verdad, esa luz que llego a mí me dio la única certeza que he tenido en mi vida: que soy un egoísta y que te quiero demasiado como para no pedirte que tomes nuevamente a este tonto como tu amigo._

_Me niego a aceptar que ya no estarás en mi vida. Deseo rescatar nuestra vieja amistad y decirte, que sin importar en que rincón del mundo estés, yo seré incondicional para ti. Ni la política, ni las guerras, ni el océano podrán impedir que acuda a ti siempre que me necesites._

_Ruego, querida amiga, porque estas líneas hagan vibrar ese maravilloso corazón, perdonando a este idiota y lo hagas feliz. Si, seré feliz aún sabiendo que no me amas de otra manera, y por sobre todo, seré feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres._

_Mi corazón, mi amiga, mi Ren: si aceptas, te aseguro que mi amor te acompañara por el resto de tu existencia y de la mía. _

_ Tu devoto amigo para siempre_

_ Santiago"_

.

.

La carta realmente había tocado mi corazón. Limpie las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas y sin mediar ni meditar un segundo me senté a responderle. Luego vería que Papa la despachara con el correo del Hospital para asegurarme que llegara a destino.

.

"_Mi querido Santiago._

_Acabo de terminar de leer tu carta y me ha conmovido profundamente. Y por supuesto que acepto tu amistad! Mi afecto por ti no ha cambiado y siempre ha sido sincero._

_Me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión pues no podría ofrecerte otra cosa. Y de esta manera podemos contar con el otro a través del tiempo y del espacio._

_Espero que no sea muy pronto para volver a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos pero debo contarte que mi vida ha cambiado sustancialmente. _

_Recuerdas cuando leíamos los sonetos de Shakespeare? Hablamos tantas veces del amor, la belleza, la inmortalidad... Bueno, en este momento los comprendo mucho mejor._

_El amor ha llegado a mi vida, Santiago. Estoy enamorada de un hombre que se llama Jacob Black. Y aunque no lo creas, aun no se lo he dicho. El muy tonto en este momento esta muy enojado conmigo debido a tu carta. Pero no te preocupes, se como solucionarlo._

_Te aseguro, desde ahora, que el será mi compañero por el resto de mis días sin lugar a dudas. He aceptado esa verdad y muchas cosas han cambiado en mí. También entiendo mejor a mi madre y a su eterna abnegación hacia mi padre. Yo me siento igual hacia mi Jacob._

_Espero que tu corazón este lo suficientemente fuerte y sano como para recibir mis noticias con alegría. Yo estoy feliz... y aun mas si puedo compartirlas contigo._

_Se que estamos muy lejos, pero me encantaría que de vez en cuando me escribas contándome sobre ti. Esperare esas líneas con ansias._

_Amigo mío, no hay nada que perdonar! Estoy segura que cuando el verdadero amor llegue a tu vida veras que tus sentimientos hacia mi solo han sido una confusión, propia de dos jóvenes que pasan mucho tiempo juntos. _

_El tiempo es un concepto humano muy particular, pues acerca y aleja a las personas de forma extraña. Y aun mas extraña en nuestra situación, cuando disponemos de el a manos llenas._

_Te envío mi cariño de siempre, mi abrazo calido y mi mano para que nuestra amistad continúe hermanándonos a pesar de las distancias._

_ Tú amiga_

_ Renesmee_

.

.

Tome la carta, prepare el sobre y las puse entre mis libros escolares. Dejaría hoy que Jacob durmiera su bronca y hablaría con el en la mañana. No me merecía esto, pero ya me sentía mejor y decidí que me apetecía comer algo. Vería que tenía la abuela en la cocina.

Baje las escaleras compuesta y la familia fijo su vista en mí. Papa me recibió al pie de la escalera con un beso, indicándome que la abuela estaba esperándome para prepararme algo especial.

A la mañana siguiente, llegamos a la escuela como cualquier otro día. Leah nos esperaba en la puerta saludándose con Tony con un pequeño beso en los labios. Jake no se veía por ningún lado. Ella fue a decirme algo y le hice señas de que no hacia falta. Esto era entre el y yo. Solo le dije: "Todo esta bien, Leah! Lo estaré esperando en el claro del bosque donde nos vimos por primera vez. Y dile que esperare al hombre, no al lobo. Esta bien?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Tony me puso mala cara. Toque su brazo y tuvimos una breve e imperceptible conversación... solo nosotros.

-_Por que esa cara?_

_-Lo vas a perdonar? _– e incline la cabeza_._

_-Yo no me meto en tus cosas con Leah... aquí es lo mismo!_

_-No me gusta verte llorar! Es que se comporto como un idiota! _– y me reí.

_-Si la que hubiera recibido la carta hubiera sido Leah, como hubieras reaccionado? _– y se molesto aun mas –_ No seas hipócrita, Tony! Te conozco y se que hubieras actuado incluso peor que el. – _hizo girar sus ojos con impaciencia y asintió.

_-Si, lo se... Pero tú eres mi hermana! Igual no me gusta que llores! _– y acaricie su mejilla con la mano libre.

_-Lo se! Y te adoro por eso! Pero déjame pelear mis batallas. De eso se trata crecer. – _Me sonrió y me dio un abrazo. La relación con mi hermano siempre había sido buena, pero adoraba especialmente cuando era sobreprotector. Un rasgo tan de Papa!

Las horas de clase se me hicieron tediosas. Para colmo, el profesor de matemáticas me hizo pasar al frente al verme tan distraída, y me hizo desarrollar una ecuación larguísima. Pero para su decepción lo hice muy bien. Me encanto ver su cara!

Durante toda la mañana, Jacob se había escabullido evitándome. No lo iba a perseguir. Esperaría a que el apareciera. El se había equivocado, el debería dar el primer paso. Y estaba segura que iría.

Camine entre los pinos y me senté en uno de los árboles caídos a esperarlo. La luz a esa hora de la tarde era maravillosa. Se filtraba como pequeñas lucecitas entre las ramas. A pesar de que estaba algo nevado, hoy el cielo se mostraba limpio y brillante. Esos típicos días de invierno donde el frío entra en tu nariz dando una sensación de pureza en el aire. No pude resistirme: saque un block de hojas blancas que siempre va conmigo, un lápiz y busque un punto para dibujar.

Me moví hacia un grupo de rocas que a pesar de la nieve aun mostraban su clásica capa de musgo. Muchos de los árboles aun mostraban su verdor y la brisa era suave y tranquila. Desde donde estaba, los árboles amontonados que mostraban parte de nieve y parte musgo, simulaban un rustico e inarmónico arco, con puntas dispares. Parecía que ese era el lugar adecuado. El grafito negro se deslizaba sobre la hoja y entonces me detuve a agregar luces y sombras mientras lo escuchaba acercarse.

Me hice la distraída, como que estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que ni me había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Pero había escuchado crujir la primera piedrecilla bajo su bota en cuanto empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Levante la mirada y lo encontré parado en el centro de mi punto de perspectiva. Sonreí, baje la mirada y comencé a dibujarlo en el centro de la escena. No dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento... Solo se quedo allí, apoyado en los troncos con las manos en el bolsillo, observándome.

Tome suficiente de el como para luego terminar el dibujo como a mi me gustara. Cerré el block y lo mire. Aguarde a que el viniera a mi, cosa que hizo en silencio, pero nuestras miradas enlazadas decían mucho mas que nuestras palabras.

-Bien? – pregunto

-Hola, Jake! No te vi en la escuela hoy. – no le iba a dar el gusto de iniciar una discusión tonta.

-Estuve ocupado en clase y tampoco te vi... Y bien? – y mi paciencia se había agotado.

-Bien que, Jacob? Creí que eras mas maduro. Creí que deseabas hablar conmigo y no comportante como un niño tonto y caprichoso! Si esta es tu actitud pues te responderé: Bien? Me voy a casa! – me puse de pie y camine unos pasos entre las piedras cuando sentí su mano reteniéndome.

-No, lo siento! Y tienes razón! Lo siento en verdad! – suspire, conté hasta 10 y levante la mirada. Sus ojos profundos y dulces me miraban dolidos. Y mi corazón se derritió. Y hable con tranquilidad, volviendo a sentarme sobre la piedra.

-Te das cuenta que hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido una conversación en serio sobre lo que sentimos? – el suspiro, se acerco a mi y también se sentó.

-Lo se... Es que me siento en desventaja aquí! Yo... Yo estoy loco por ti! Y a veces no se como manejarlo. Nunca me había sentido con nadie así, tan... celoso! No pensé ni razone nada... No medí. Lo siento! – y paso un dedo sobre mi mano a modo de caricia. Si supiera que con solo su mirada yo ya lo había perdonado!

-Por que es tan difícil de manejar para ti?

-Porque la imprimación hace que te sienta en cada célula, en cada parte de mi... Pero hay mucho más que eso. Yo me enamore de ti desde el momento en que te vi. El otro día me detuve a pensar y recordé el día que me miraste a través de los barrotes de tu cuna. – y bajo la cabeza, jugando con su pie sobre la roca frente a el - Y solo intento alimentar esta relación para que sientas lo mismo por mi. Pero hay veces en que realmente no se lo que estoy haciendo. Y me desespero! - y me pareció lo mas dulce que había escuchado en mi vida. Suspire... Pero lo primero es lo primero. Saque de entre mis libros la carta de Santiago y se la entregue.

-Lee, Jacob, por favor! – se paro furioso frente a mi.

-No! – Lo mire levantando una ceja. A mi cabeza llegaron las palabras de Mama en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones: "los hombres muchas veces se comportan como niños. Una debe ser paciente..."

-Por favor, Jacob. Deja de actuar como una criatura! No la robaste para leer a escondidas, te la estoy entregando. No hay secretos entre nosotros. – el dudo pero se mantuvo en su postura.

-No... No esta bien!

Harta de tal tontería, abrí la carta y comencé a leer. Al principio se resistió, especialmente cuando las primeras tres palabras eran: _Mi adorable Ren_... Pero a pesar de sus quejas seguí leyendo. Levantaba la vista de cuando en cuando, y note su furia y su pena al mismo tiempo. Ay, Jacob Black! Que tonto eres! Soporto estoico a que terminara y no dijo una palabra, pero parecía mas sereno.

-Santiago siempre fue para mí un amigo. Alguien en quien confiaba y con quien podía compartir mis gustos por el arte y la literatura. Es un hombre educado y culto, pero introspectivo. En los años que compartimos, solo lo he visto sonreír muy pocas veces. Y jamás me quiso contar el por que de tanto hermetismo. Pero el estaba ahí para mi y jamás, pero jamás hubo entre nosotros mas que amistad. Bueno, hasta el día en que me iba y me declaro su afecto... Tal como lo dice aquí.

-Y volverán a ser amigos, así como el te lo pide? – era adorable!

-En cuanto termine de leer hice unas líneas en respuesta. Quiero que la leas. – extendí mi sobre. El al principio dudo, pero lo tomo.

-Estas segura? – pregunto sacudiendo el sobre.

-Si, estoy segura.

Abrió la carta y leyó en silencio caminando de un lado al otro. Era una esquela breve pero era importante para mi que entendiera lo que sentía tanto por Santiago como por el... Sobre todo por el!

De repente detuvo su deambular. Me pareció que lo había hecho para releerla y así cerciorarse de que su cerebro decodificaba correctamente lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Lentamente cerro la nota, la guardo en el sobre y se acerco a mí. Tomo mis libros, la guardo entre las páginas de mi cuaderno y dejo todo sobre una piedra cercana, haciendo que me pusiera de pie.

-Es cierto, Nessie? – tomo mis manos y se acerco a mi. Sentí su corazón agitado y su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-Que temes preguntar, Jacob Black? Si siento algo por ti?

-A veces es necesario escucharlo con tus propios oídos... No lo creeré sino!

-Eres tan tonto y tan adorable! Aunque me duele un poco que no puedas creer en mi.

-Yo creo en ti, cariño... Dudo de cuanto pueda darte para retribuirte! –Me acerque todavía más y acaricie su rostro. Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro y su mirada era tan dulce y tan grande que me envolvía.

-Te amo, Jacob Black!- susurre mirándolo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pequeña! No sabes cuanto!

Y entonces ocurrió algo maravilloso. Algo que estuve esperando toda mi vida. Tomo mi cintura y acerco su cuerpo al mío. Bajo la cabeza, con su dedo en mi mentón levanto mi rostro para encontrar mis ojos y cerciorarse de que no me arrepentiría. Y solo pude sonreír. Y así fue como su boca se acerco a la mía para rozarse lentamente, como una caricia. Se deslizo sobre mi labio superior y luego el inferior, para finalmente besarme como Dios manda... Como he esperado desde siempre.

Sus labios calidos y tiernos sobre los míos nos dieron el permiso para abrazarnos fuerte. El toque de la piel de su boca febril sobre la mía era una sensación extrañamente increíble. Me sentí desinhibida, entregada a la deliciosa tarea de trasmitirle con mi beso todo lo que sentía por el.

Me levanto del piso apoyándome sobre su pecho, mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cuello y su lengua se abría paso en mi boca. Todo era tan orgánico y natural... El simple contacto nos llenaba de electricidad! Enterré mis dedos en su cabello mientras el sonido de su respiración agitada me provocaba cosas que no esperaba. En un segundo me había vuelto adicta a su piel y a su sabor, y adoraba todo lo que este beso producía en mi cuerpo.

Finalmente la barrera había sido cruzada. Ese tonto paso que no se da hasta sentirlo en la piel, finalmente había ocurrido. Ahora solo restaba disfrutarnos, compartirnos... En mi corazón la verdad se afianzaba y no era otra más que este era el principio de un amor tan grande como el tiempo mismo.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

.

Nos encontrábamos muy tranquilos en la biblioteca, aprovechando que estábamos en casa después de un día movido. Un poco de tranquilidad era agradable. Me senté a leer mientras Edward frente al piano improvisaba una melodía que iba escribiendo y que sonaba extremadamente placida.

Levante la mirada un momento y lo observe muy ensimismado en su tarea. Nunca me cansaría de mirar su rostro: adoraba como torcía la boca cuando se concentraba en algo con cierto dejo infantil. Y si observaba su perfil, el labio superior sobresalía levemente al inferior, lo que me resultaba extremadamente sexy.

Deje que se relajara y se perdiera en su música, porque últimamente lo veía algo tenso por momentos. Si, muchas cosas inconclusas nos rodeaban y a pesar de toda esta aparente tranquilidad sabíamos que solo se trataba de un impasse. Cuando realmente se resolvería esto? No lo sabíamos. Pero el hecho de que un hibrido sanguinario nos estuviera espiando, y poniendo en riesgo a nuestra familia realmente podía poner tenso a cualquiera.

A eso había que sumarle el hecho de que estábamos rodeados de personas que deseaban algo de nosotros. Por lo menos así lo sentía yo. No me gusto que el Coronel Collins hablara de Chicago. Me daba la sensación que sabe quienes somos, pero sobre todo, sabe que somos? Según Edward no lo encontró en su cabeza, pero yo dudaba.

Emmet dijo que , por su conversación, estaba seguro que el tenia alguien infiltrado en Volterra que le informaba... Eso quiere decir que otro vampiro traicionaba a los suyos, cosa que se penaba con la muerte. Hasta que punto no sabia de los dones de todos? No, eso no lo sabe. Edward menciono que le llamo la atención que todos tuviéramos ojos dorados. Eso quiere decir que el realmente no sabe? Prefería pensar que no. Pero temía que nos viéramos involucrados en algo non sancto. Eso parecía inevitable: para protegernos debíamos escoger bando y sin lugar a dudas, el mejor era este.

Y como si no fuera poco, debía considerar los celos de Edward sobre el Teniente Marshall. Ya había notado su interés por mí aquella mañana que entro en mi consultorio con unas flores blancas. Alice levanto una ceja y se rió, para luego decirme por lo bajo: "Edward querrá matarlo!" Y no olvidare su rostro cuando las encontró en un pequeño florero sobre mi escritorio: quiso hacerse el desentendido y el relajado, pero no podía con su genio. La única forma de mejorar su humor ese día fue una sesión de besos candentes.

Ahora lo tenía aquí, frente a mí, con su adorable belleza y su enorme corazón, componiendo alguna melodía inspirada en alguno de nosotros. En un segundo levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño: Algo que lo molestaba llegaba a su cabeza.

Se puso de pie, se acerco a la ventana y yo lo seguí. Y ahí frente a nosotros se hallaba la novedad y su molestia: Jacob se acercaba a la casa con Ren muy abrazados, en el típico caminar de enamorados, riendo felices. Rodee su cintura por su espalda y deje un beso allí. Tenso como un tambor otra vez! Y se puso peor cuando en un momento ellos se detienen, Ren levanta su rostro y Jake la besa. Y un beso muy poco inocente, podría decir!

Edward apoyo sus manos sobre las mías como pidiéndome que no lo soltara, y no lo hice. En cierta forma lo entendía y también me sentía un poco así. Nuestra hija finalmente dejaba de ser una niña, y deberíamos compartirla felizmente con alguien que la protegería y la amaría por el resto de su existencia. Que mas puede pedir un padre?

Con Tony ya lo habíamos aceptado porque el cambio en el fue tan notorio y tan dramático! Dejo de ser el típico adolescente malcriado para pasar a ser el hombre joven responsable y protector de quienes ama. Y era una alegría enorme verlo convertirse en la fiel imagen de su padre. No hay mayor regalo en este mundo que reflejarse en los hijos!

Pero con Ren era diferente. Porque ella siempre había sino nuestra bebe mimada, y ahora pasaría a ser la bebe mimada de alguien mas. Aunque tenia muy en claro que mi hija era una mujer fuerte y su actitud era otra ante el. Yo lo había asumido desde hacía mucho, pero a el le llevaría mucho mas tiempo.

-Amor... - y sin soltarlo me pare frente a el para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados en total tensión

-Si, Bella.

-Debes aceptar que ella ha crecido! Se que no es fácil, pero...

-No, no lo es! Se que el la adora y que la cuidara. Y pobre de el si la hace sufrir! -y me reí.

-Si ella sufre por el será también parte de crecer y ser adulto, Edward! No podemos tratar todo el tiempo de evitar que no le suceda nada!

-En este momento su seguridad es mi mayor preocupación. Aunque por lo que veo, Jacob esta muy feliz... Ella le dijo que lo ama, Bella! - y me sonreí.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo sabia... - el me miro algo sorprendido.

-Ren te lo había dicho?

-No, amor! Yo me había dado cuenta mucho antes que ella. - y apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Yo...

-Shhh... Ella estará bien protegida aunque no este con nosotros! - me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y yo le respondí igual.- Te amo, Edward!

-Y yo a ti... Adoro tenerte en mis brazos! Sin ti no sabría existir! No dejes que me entristezca por esto. Debo verlo como que la familia ha crecido! Y que ahora volvemos, en cierta forma, a ser nosotros dos, nuevamente.

-Si, es verdad! Y podremos escaparnos mas seguido para abrazarnos, y mimarnos... - y empecé a dejar besos en su barbilla- y acariciarnos... - y deslice mis manos por su trasero haciéndolo sonreír - y besarnos descaradamente...

Mi boca busco la suya y el encuentro fue una explosión de sentidos. Sus labios dulces y adictivos provocaban en mi una total liberación y desinhibición. Me es difícil conservar la compostura cuando me toca. Aunque eso me sucede desde el día uno, cuando en nuestra casa en Chicago lo observaba hermoso y circunspecto, tratando de evitar acercarse a mí.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo aprisione con mis manos. El hizo lo mismo tomando mis piernas y entrelazándolas en su cintura. Un gemido ruidoso se escapo de mi boca y el se hizo eco, besando mi cuello y mordiéndolo sensualmente. Si no nos deteníamos, no podríamos mirar a la familia, especialmente porque nuestros hijos y sus parejas estaban en la proximidad de la casa.

Me deslice lentamente por su cuerpo, para volver a apoyar los pies sobre la alfombra. Los besos se volvieron tiernos, aunque debimos dejar que nuestra respiración, por demás acelerada, volviera a la normalidad para poder encarar la puerta. Un abrazo intenso, largo y agobiante nos mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos. El tomo mis manos, las beso con devoción y tiro de ellas para que bajáramos a la sala. Nos esperaba una larga conversación.

Encontramos a Tony y Leah apoyados en el barandal del 3º piso. Charlaban animados, mientras Tony jugaba con el largo cabello de la chica. Abajo, en los sillones, Jacob y Ren estaban sentados juntos y frente a ellos, Esme hacia conversación. Bajamos la escalera de la mano. Parecía que Edward necesitaba de mi piel junto a la suya hoy.

-Hola, chicos! – dije animada. Jacob se puso de pie, se acerco a besar mi mejilla y le extendió la mano a Edward.

-Hola, Bella! Edward! – y el asintió, aunque cuando fijo los ojos en Ren se rió pícaro. Imagino que mi hija sabía muy bien como animar a su padre.

-Bueno, creo que querías hablar conmigo... – dijo el

-Si, Jacob. Emmet trajo un dato importante y deseo que estés al tanto. Aunque será Renesmee quien nos lo cuente.

Jacob giro el rostro hacia ella sorprendido y luego nos miro a cada uno de nosotros. Esme se paro y se retiro. No le hacia falta estar allí para oír la conversación. Tony bajaba con Leah de la mano y se sentaba en otro sillón cerca nuestro.

-Papa... no entiendo. – dijo Ren.

-Jacob, Emmet encontró que la forma en que Nahuel fue reclutado por los Vulturis nos da una pista sobre nuestra acosadora. Ren, por favor, quiero escuchar de tus labios la historia que Nahuel te contó.

Mi hija se acomodo en el sillón y suspiro bajando la cabeza. Sabia que traicionaba el secreto dado por un amigo, como también sabia que tal vez esa información fuera de vital importancia para todos.

Muy quedamente, con la mirada perdida por momentos, Ren recordó la historia de su amigo con mucho detalle. Jacob tenia una expresión mezcla de rabia, celos y compasión por el destino que le toco vivir a este hibrido, para luego apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, entrecruzando las manos para reflexionar sobre el relato.

Tony escuchaba atento, al igual que Leah y esta historia automáticamente pasaría al resto de los lobos. Creíamos que aportaría importantes datos para encontrarla con mayor facilidad.

Cuando Ren termino me miro buscando apoyo y le sonreí para darle confianza, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella lo entendía pero no le agradaba ser la fuente. Jacob se erguía pensativo.

-Así que un hibrido? Por eso no hemos encontrado cadáveres por doquier. Puede comer alimentos normales, además conoce muy bien el bosque, y que buscar en el: bayas, hongos, peces, ciervos... Su supervivencia es fácil!

-Aun no tenemos certeza que sea ella! – le dije

-Si, pero el porcentaje es muy alto... o no? – Edward asintió – Que gana esta gente haciendo todo esto?

-Ellos siempre presumen de controlarlo todo. Nuestra familia es grande, fuerte y no necesita de los humanos para alimentarse. Posee un estilo de vida diferente, capaz de coexistir con la humanidad sin inconvenientes. Somos diferentes y lo diferente siempre es considerado peligroso. Y a eso, debemos sumarle que trabajamos con los americanos, mientras ellos están aliados con los nazis... Que la política no se infiltra en todas partes? En tiempos de guerra, todo tiene que ver con todo.

-Pero tenemos una ventaja – dijo Jacob

-Un ventaja? – pregunto Edward. Y entonces sonrió – Claro, es verdad!

-Por favor, no es momento para omisiones! – dije molesta

-Ella necesita dormir, Mama! Al igual que Ren o yo, necesitamos del descanso para poder usar todas nuestras capacidades. Y ella es muy pero muy veloz! – dijo Tony

-Lo malo es que no necesariamente de noche deba dormir. Deberemos reforzar las rondas.

-Nosotros ayudaremos, mas ahora que Emmet y Rose están aquí. –afirmaba Edward.- Cuenta con nosotros! – y Jacob asintió, mientras Renesmee tomaba su mano.

Bueno, por lo menos algo a favor debía haber en tal situación. Me gustaría hablar con ella. Estoy segura, que al igual que Nahuel, su llegada a esta vida y su desarrollo han sido traumáticos. Tal vez, eso fue aprovechado por los Vulturis para involucrarla a fondo en esto. Pero lo que mas me intriga es que pensaría Nahuel si descubriera que ella esta viva...

Parecía que la charla estaba cumplida, cuando Jake miro su mano y la de mi hija juntas y levanto la vista para mirar a Edward. El inclino la cabeza.

-No es justo que lo hagas de esta manera. Bella es su madre y creo que lo correcto seria que lo digas en voz alta. No te parece? – Jacob asintió y tosió nervioso.

-Si, tienes razón. – se acomodo en el sillón mas erguido. Levanto sus manos y beso la palma de Ren. Se veía ansioso y eso me hizo gracia

-Jake... – pregunto Renesmee y el palmeo su mano como para que se calmara. Tony se puso de pie y se acerco a su padre como componiendo el cuadro familiar. Leah lo miraba desconcertada.

-Bella, Edward... Hoy he tenido una conversación con Renesmee y antes que nada deseo pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. A todos en la casa en realidad! Fue descortés e infantil de mi parte. Lo siento mucho! – Tony asintió, y Edward sonrió igual que yo.

-Gracias, Jacob! Disculpa aceptada. – respondí mientras Edward se sentaba sobre el brazo del sillón y pasaba su mano sobre mi hombro. Tony se sentó a mi lado.

-Y además... – trago vergonzoso – En esa charla finalmente aclaramos muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro – y Ren se ilumino sonriendo de una manera hermosa. Parecía brillar y su alegría nos llego a todos. – Yo la amo y ella me dijo que también. Así que... formalmente solicito su permiso para visitar a Renesmee como su novio. – Nosotros nos miramos y yo le deje la palabra a Edward.

-Agradezco el respeto que nos demuestras Jacob. Y siempre que mi hija te acepte, nosotros también.

Mire a mi esposo, expandí mi escudo y lo incluí en mis pensamientos sorprendiéndolo: "_Nada de reglas! Nosotros vivimos juntos por meses y pasábamos mucho tiempo solos. Dales el beneficio de la duda y la responsabilidad de comportarse como adultos, por favor!_ " – El sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Con Bella pensamos... – y acaricio mi hombro - que están encarando esta relación como jóvenes adultos, así que no habrá toques de queda, ni chaperones... Tendrán esa libertad. Pero con la libertad viene la responsabilidad. La seguridad de Renesmee y Tony son nuestras prioridades en estos momentos. Así que les pedimos que la ejerzan con prudencia. – y miro a Jacob que le sostuvo la mirada, le ofreció la mano para estrechar y una gran sonrisa.

-No defraudaremos esa confianza! Lo prometo!

Ah, Dios! El tiempo se escapaba de nuestras manos. De repente me sentía mayor, sin poder creer que a esta edad estaría controlando a las parejas de mis niños! Mis niños... debía sacarme esa costumbre pronto. Aunque para nosotros, ellos siempre serán nuestros bebes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLAA!<strong>_

_**Aqui estamos otra vez muy temprano: llega fin de año y todo esta revolucionado... y nosotras tambien!**_

_**Finalmente algunas cosas empiezan a aclararse: las posiciones de Aro y de Santiago se vuelven mas que claras. Y nuestros Jake y Nessie finalmente se declaran su amor! No fue tierno? Planes empiezan a tejerse entre los Cullen y los los lobos para aunar fuerzas. Tony y Ren son los trofeos preciados de Aro? Sera solo eso?**_

_**No hemos podido responder los reviews esta semana pero agradecemos de corazon a Gigi Cullen, RAKL Gt, Soniard, Quiin94, Alejadra Cullen, Esmeralda C, Vampirekaro, Aliena Cullen, Palitatjcullen. A los alertas de stewpattz, draon-mll, araah, chitilyx, Yani B, lunha222, begobeld, EJsam, Angelik Angel, alondrixcullen1498, Angiiee-Cullen, Karnnlizz, marylopezcullen, Annabella-EA, Saray Hale Cullen, Paulettee, YamiletSoler, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, NessieCullen92, SharitoSD y tantos, tantos mas... A los Guest que nos dejan su review y a todos aquellos que anonimamente nos buscan y leen cada fin de semana.**_

_**Para ti, nuestra querida Camili Manina, este capitulo te va dedicado por romantica, amante de esta saga y amiga, en agradecimiento a tu tiempo y por encontrarnos. Quien dice que Twilight no nos auna a traves de los paises? Hermoso Chile, gracias por un gran fin de semana!**_

_**Caiños para todos, muy buen fin de semana! Se nos cuidan mucho y diviertanse con alegria!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	45. CAPITULO44 ANELEY

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.44 – ANELEY<strong>

.

Leah POV

.

Las semanas pasaban veloces. Tony entusiasmado con su proyecto de arreglar nuestra casa sumo a los lobos, a sus tíos Emmet y Rosalie, a nosotros y a Nessie, que obviamente estaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Tony había diseñado hábilmente arreglos simples pero muy importantes: tenía el proyecto de un baño grande junto a la habitación de Papa para que le fuera fácil el acceso. Según el era muy sencillo porque se haría contiguo al existente y la pequeña habitación de Jacob era justo el espacio necesario para hacerlo.

Jacob se quedaba sin su cuarto pero Tony ya tenía la respuesta a eso y era perfecto! En el enorme cobertizo donde se guardaba su moto y sus cosas de mecánica construiría un departamento pequeño separado de la casa. Estaría en la propiedad pero tendría su espacio. A Edward no le hizo mucha gracia cuando escucho tales ideas pero Bella se encargo de llevarle calma. El lugar quedaría perfecto y seria genial para el, ya que en unos meses cumpliría sus 18 años. Envidiable además!

También cerraría el porche delantero y le sumaria una rampa sobre el arroyo que corría junto a ella para que el acceso fuera fácil, y ampliaría el deck trasero para sentarse en los veranos y disfrutar del verde que nos rodeaba. Propuso además pintar la casa de un color vino con las aberturas y la puerta blanca, para distinguirla del resto por ser la casa del jefe. Realmente todos estaban muy entusiasmados y la respuesta fue un enorme si.

Fuimos todos a ver a Papa a proponerle el proyecto ya que no queríamos dejarlo afuera, aunque así y todo, se transformaba en una sorpresa. La verdad que me asombro su reacción porque se emociono mucho, dejando que unas lágrimas de alegría se escaparan de sus ojos mientras le daba la mano enérgicamente a Tony.

Comente con Bella lo que había sucedido, ya que era poco usual en el, y me dijo que era muy normal en pacientes que sufren este tipo de trauma. Que le diera tiempo, que mi padre volvería a ser el hombre seguro y estoico de siempre, aunque conservaría un lado mas sensible. Que el sufrimiento y las preocupaciones de tal situación, especialmente cuando se tienen hijos, siempre son movilizantes para el enfermo. Que todo volvería a la normalidad.

La obra fue breve y rápida. El frío empezaba a castigar pero ayudo que por más de una semana no lloviera ni nevara posibilitando que todo quedara inmaculado. Incluso se pinto la cocina y los cuartos.

El cuarto de Jake era magnifico! Todo engamado en tonos tierra, grises y verdes secos: los colores del bosque. Sobre un lado la encimera que tenía un mueble por debajo, una cocina pequeña y un estante a lo largo de la pared para poner platos, vasos y otras cosas. Una mesa con 4 sillas, y un aparador que ocupaba la mitad del enorme espacio para dejar detrás a la cama. Ya estaba celosa! Quería un cuarto así para mi sola!

El tío de Tony era un hombre muy divertido, y tenia la costumbre de bromear. Jacob terminaba con las orejas coloradas de vergüenza cuando el lo molestaba con respecto a Nessie. "_Si Edward te llega a pescar, caminaras en tres patas por el resto de tus días!"_ le decía. Ella se enojaba pegándole en el brazo mientras el reía, y Jacob no decía nada. Debo admitir que era muy divertido!

Mi cumpleaños 16 llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo celebramos en el cuarto de papa en el hospital. Extrañamente, esa tarde recibimos la visita del famoso Coronel Collins y el teniente Marshall. El era lindo pero se le caían los ojos cuando miraba a Bella. Con razón Edward se ponía celoso! Fue un día hermoso y diferente, especialmente porque lo termine con Tony.

Después de volver del hospital, todos regresaron a sus ocupaciones, nosotros incluidos. Mañana era día de escuela así que nos sentamos a hacer la tarea. Nessie cocinaba como era usual, ya que ella siempre estaba adelantada en sus estudios, para que después comiéramos todos juntos. Luego, nos despedimos y cada uno se retiro a su hogar. Excepto por el hecho de que Tony esa noche se escapo y volvió a casa. Llego por entre el bosque y me despertó golpeando en mi ventana. Salte de alegría al verlo mientras me hacía señas de que la abriera para poder entrar.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte en un murmullo.

-Vine a ver a mi novia... Te molesta? – susurró y me beso levemente mientras sonreíamos.

-No, pero si Jacob te encuentra... – la conversación siguió en susurros.

-Esta durmiendo como un lirón. Y como ronca! Pobre de mi hermana! – y trate de aguantarme la risa. – Hola, hermosa! Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente!

-Hola, hermoso!

Y el beso llego dulce para luego volverse avariento. Su respiración entrecortada e irregular sobre mi rostro encontraba su replica en la mía. Dejo besos lentos y generosos sobre mis labios, mi cuello... Tome su mano, lo arrastre hasta la cama y tire de ella para que me acompañara. Lo vi titubear por unos segundos pero ante mi insistencia me siguió.

Lo obligue a sentarse, le quite el abrigo y los zapatos. Apoye gentilmente mis manos en sus hombros y me acerque a besarlo. Sabía lo que hacer para que se entregara a mi beso y respondió como esperaba. Solo debía acariciar sus orejas y luego su nuca mientras mi lengua en su boca dejaba pequeños toques sobre la suya. Un suspiro fuerte resonó en su garganta y entonces lo empuje hasta hacerlo acostar.

Me acomode a su lado y desabroche los botones de su camisa. Mi mano recorrió su pecho y su abdomen mientras mordía su cuello. Las manos de Tony viajaron a mi cintura y me apretaron contra el. Me tomo del cabello y me retiro de su boca para mirarnos con la mayor atención. Me observaba y se hundía en mis ojos buscando algo que no podía precisar y en un instante sentí que nuestras respiraciones hacían eco en el vacío. Hasta ahora no había notado que el escudo estaba activado. Supe entonces que nadie podría escucharnos ni siquiera la manada. Pero en lugar de pronunciar una palabra pensé en que decirle…

-_Te amo, Tony! No tengas miedo! Se que no me harás daño... Tú siempre me cuidas, amor. Siempre. Esta vez será igual. Permíteme este momento en mi día... Por favor!_

No me respondió una palabra La respuesta fue su boca contra la mía, invadiéndola con su lengua, acariciándola. Un gemido se escapo de mi pecho mientras una mano me retenía por la nuca apretándome contra el. Su mano delicadamente acaricio mi cadera para subir por mi flanco hasta mi seno. Se amoldo perfectamente a su curva enredando un dedo en el centro, que se elevo en respuesta a su toque.

Me subí sobre el, dejando mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera y metí ambas manos a través de su camisa para acariciarlo. Mordió mi labio inferior y pude percibir como mi temperatura corporal se disparaba. Jamás me había sentido así! Era como si volviera a transformarme por primera vez.

Estuve a punto de gritar mas fuerte cuando sus manos recorrieron mis piernas, levantando mi ropa de dormir. Acaricio mi trasero apretándolo y masajeándolo mientras su boca seguía haciendo estragos en la mía. Entonces me acomode sobre su cadera y mientras lo miraba a los ojos intente quitarme el camisón. Quería que me viera… pero él no me dejo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos suplicantes mientras retenía mis muñecas.

-Eres tan hermosa... Y yo te amo tanto! Pero si haces eso no podré detenerme... – y su susurro sonó doliente. Y en lugar de angustiarme su rechazo me alarmo su dolor. Me incline sobre el y apoyé mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Yo te amo también Anthony Cullen! Como no podría? Por que la angustia mi vida?

-Porque nada en este mundo quisiera mas que amarte en todo el sentido de la palabra! Yo...Yo sé cómo se siente el amor físico, aunque... – y baje la cabeza – nunca he hecho el amor, Leah! Nada me gustaría más que fuera contigo!

-Pero?

-Pero temo lastimarte… temo embarazarte! Mi madre literalmente dio su vida humana por nosotros. Tendrías que escuchar a mi padre contar el calvario por el que paso al vernos crecer en su vientre sabiendo que podíamos matarla en cualquier momento. No quiero eso para ti, cielo! No... No puedo siquiera pensar en que sufras por mí de esa manera! Y si te muerdo sin querer? Mi veneno podría matarte, Leah! Te das cuenta cuan difícil es en este momento que te tengo así, para mi tener que decir no?

-Se que no me morderías mi vida! Yo confío en ti! Pero lo del embarazo… Tengo solo 16 años! Creo que no es momento para que tengamos un bebe. Creo que no estamos preparados aun para eso.

-No, opino igual. Tal vez el error fue mío al venir aquí hoy… Pero quería un momento a solas contigo! Sentía que era importante.

Suspire y me acomode en la cama junto a el. Enrede una pierna en la suya y el me rodeo entre sus brazos. Sus caricias me relajaron. Llegaron besos tiernos y luego un silencio compartido en total armonía y calma... Y el sueño nos venció. Fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido en mi corta vida.

* * *

><p>Rosalie POV<p>

.

Todo hasta ahora había sido ameno y divertido. Este tiempo pasado en familia era lo que todos necesitábamos, pero transcurría demasiado rápido.

La obra de la casa de los Black, las guardias por las montañas nocturnas y diurnas nos había mantenido entretenidos pero el otoño acababa, las Fiestas Navideñas se acercaban y esa mujer aún seguía sin aparecer. Ya habíamos agotado todas las posibilidades posibles: montañas, cuevas, árboles, rocas… Creo que nunca conoceremos Forks más que ahora. Donde más podíamos buscar?

La casa estaba llena de afecto: todos teníamos pareja y parece que las nefastas noticias recibidas de la guerra provocaban que estuviéramos más acaramelados que nunca. Incluso Edward había relegado su rol de padre sobreprotector y dominante dejando que sus hijos tuvieran su propia vida. Asombroso!

El único que parecía algo preocupado era Tony, pero note que hablaba mucho con su padre y con su abuelo. Era refrescante y adorable verlo tan maduro. Ren era toda una mujercita responsable y Jacob venia cada tarde acompañándola. Todavía no entendía como estos niños soportaban el hedor de los lobos. Pero bueno, parece que el amor no solo es ciego sino también anosmático!

En pocos días el volvería a su casa y solo faltaba una semana para Navidad. Con Esme habíamos programado ir a Port Ángeles para comprar algunos regalos, ya que habíamos organizado que los Black pasaran con nosotros las fiestas en la Mansión. Sería también un alivio para los niños que habían tenido un año duro.

Esa mañana llovía levemente. Esme conducía mientras Alice parloteaba sobre que comprar a cada uno cuando se quedó muy callada. Gire a verla y la encontré en total trance y aunque pareció durar un instante ella quedo pensativa. Esme prefirió desviar el auto hacia un lado y esperar a que volviera a hablar.

-Alice… Di algo, por favor! – dijo mi madre con exasperación.

-Es que no lo veo con total claridad. Es algo impreciso… No sé cómo interpretarlo

-Solo dilo. A veces en voz alta es más fácil entender o que lleguen las ideas a uno. - respondí

-Nos vi en un funeral… – y ambas nos rotamos para observarla con mayor detenimiento. - Y estábamos todos allí, excepto…

-Quien?

-Excepto por los lobos. No los veía… Ni siquiera Jacob o Leah acompañando a los chicos.

-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir nada! Me preocupa más saber quién es el que ha muerto.

-Félix y Santiago estaban ahí! – y eso fue desconcertante. Y fue Esme quien rompió el silencio

-Tienes idea de cuando sucederá eso?

-Nevaba copiosamente. Todo el mundo estaba muy abrigado. Podría ser mediados de Enero. La nieve se ve gruesa y firme bajo la nueva.

-Mantengámonos serenos. Luego reuniremos a todos para evaluar esto y decidir qué hacer. Trataremos de evitar que muera un inocente.

Las compras fueron rápidas. Parte de nuestro espíritu navideño se quedó en el camino. Pero interesante fue encontrar la ciudad tan animada y tan llena de gente: las tiendas con su movimiento, los empleados con gorros de Santa o sweaters coloridos parecían habernos devuelto la calma. Y en el camino de vuelta fui yo la que pareció tener una epifanía

-Estamos buscando mal! – ellas se sonrieron y me miraron desconcertadas.

-Rose, de que hablas?

-Ella es un hibrido… Nosotros la buscamos en el bosque. Y si no estuviera allí? Si estuviera en algún pueblo cercano, aprovechando el movimiento de la gente por Navidad, muy cómoda y calentita descansando entre los humanos?

-No es mala idea! Definitivamente es algo que yo misma haría si fuera una! – acotaba Alice

-Pero el problema de eso es como buscarla! Puede utilizar cualquier nombre... Dadas las rondas no puedo imaginar en que momento podría pasar a revisar nuestros movimientos. Sería un poco arriesgado, no crees? –pregunto Esme

-Tal vez... Pero podríamos buscarla en los pueblos cercanos con discreción. Y todos podrían ayudar. No perdemos nada! –acoto Alice.

Al volver a casa, escondimos los regalos y esperamos a que llegara el resto de la familia para escuchar mi idea. Papa y Emmet me sonrieron en aprobación. Sorprendida me quede al ver la increíble repuesta de todos y la puesta en marcha para recorrer las áreas locales: Sekiu, en el norte de la península, estaba descartado. Según Jacob era un puerto pequeño y no daba lugar a mucha actividad. Lo fundamentaba en que una mujer joven y sola en un lugar así llamaría mucho la atención, y suponíamos todos que eso era algo que ella no querría. No señor! Quedaban Sequim o Port Ángeles. Pero no hubo que buscar mucho pues fue como si el destino nos guiara. El mismísimo Forks fue el lugar donde encontramos su rastro.

Emily, la novia de Sam, una tarde decidió ir a la tienda en Forks llevándose a su hermosa sobrina Claire. La pequeña de apenas dos años era simpática y alegre. Así que Emily fue quien trajo la novedad. Llego en la camioneta junto a Sam y Jacob, y prácticamente no la dejo estacionar cuando ya se estaba lanzando de ella. Automáticamente todos salimos de la casa. El primero en acercarse fue Edward, quien pudiendo ver sus pensamientos, ya estaba más preocupado que de costumbre

-Emily, tranquila! - le decía. Ella respiraba agitada.

-Es ella, verdad? – y el asintió – Oh, Dios, Edward! Estuve con ella y no pude decirle nada!

-Estuviste bien, Emily! Simpática, agradable… Ella no pareció darse cuenta.- el trataba de calmarla mientras Bella le alcanzaba un vaso con agua. La hicimos pasar y nos sentamos todos en la sala.

-Cuéntales Em… diles – decía Sam mientras le acariciaba la mano.

_Flashback_

_Emily POV_

_Tome la camioneta y a Claire, que esa mañana se levantó algo malhumorada y así comprar lo necesario para hacer mis famosos muffins. Sam ya me había reclamado la tarde anterior. Y también compraría algunas verduras para hacer cordero aprovechando que ya tendría el horno en marcha. A mi Sam le gustaba._

_Llegamos de los Cooper y no había nadie, para variar. Era algo temprano. Cruce la puerta y tras el mostrador me encontré una mujer joven y muy bella, de cabello negro y ojos profundos que me sonreía. A Claire pareció agradarle pues le sonrió y la saludo con su manito._

_-Buenos días, pequeña! Eres un encanto! Cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras tomaba su manito y la saludaba. – Buenos días para ti también! –dijo dirigiéndose a mi_

_-Hola! Ella es Claire y yo soy Emily. Y esta pequeña encanta a todo el mundo con su sonrisa – nos miramos y nos reímos. Se inclinó y su larga trenza renegrida cayó sobre el frente, y no sé porque ello llamo mi atención. Tal vez el arreglo que la retenía en la punta que era étnico, del estilo de los nuestros_

_-En que puedo ayudarte? – y apoyo las manos sobre el mostrador, observando que había tenido lastimado los nudillos. Se notaba que era una herida vieja._

_-Oh, traje una lista. Me quede sin provisiones y mi novio y mi familia me están reclamando que cocine unos muffins. - ella me sonrió pero como con tristeza._

_-Qué lindo que puedas cocinar para tu familia y para tu hombre…_

_-Ya pronto lo harás tú también, Mary! – dijo la dueña de casa entrando con unas cajas en la mano._

_-Hola !_

_-Emily y Claire: Gusto en ver a estas bellezas! Dile a Mary, Emily… dile que con esa cara de ángel alguien en Forks no tardara en cortejarla! Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de hacer de casamentera! – y ambas nos reímos._

_-Bueno, Mary, no te preocupes! Hay muchos solteros en la zona. La maderera guarda tras sus paredes hombres fuertes y jóvenes. Ya verás!_

_-No sé si me quedare lo suficiente para eso! –respondió ella_

_-Vamos, no me digas eso que ya estoy mal acostumbrándome a tu presencia! Con el Sr. Cooper le dejamos barata la cabaña de Olimpyc Drive, la del camino al Río Calawah. Recuerdas nuestra cabaña, Emily?_

_-Por supuesto! Mama nos llevaba allí a jugar cuando éramos niñas para los almuerzos que ustedes organizaban los 4 de julio. Que tiempos aquellos! _

_-Es un lugar muy hermoso! Me recuerda a la casa de mi madre, la de mi niñez.- menciono ella algo melancólica._

_-No tienes familia, Mary?_

_-No, estoy sola en el mundo. Y llegue aquí camino a Seattle, pero me quede sin dinero. La señora Cooper necesitaba un ayudante por las fiestas... Además el lugar es muy similar a mi tierra._

_-Eres de lejos?_

_-Si! Esta niña nació en Sudamérica aunque también vivió en Europa… No es eso increíble? – dijo la y una gran campana sonó en mi interior. Demasiadas coincidencias según la historia que conocía._

_-No puedo creer que en todo esos caminos recorridos no hayas encontrado a alguien… -dije a ver si me contaba algo más que sumara datos._

_-Si lo hubo… Él era hermoso, alto y fuerte –relato con melancolía mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo. Incluso me pareció que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Pero un bandido nos separó y él fue asesinado, al igual que mi abuela. Mi madre murió al yo nacer... Nunca la conocí. Luego un grupo de mujeres me recogió pero no me... trataban muy bien. Posterior a eso, fui rescatada por un soldado que me llevo con él a Italia. Allí me cuidaron muy bien en un hogar. Pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad ya estuve por mi cuenta. Así que decidí volver a América, especialmente porque todos decían que iba a empezar la guerra. Y bueno, aquí estoy._

_-Vaya, que historia tan triste! – y ya me quería ir. Todo concordaba. Era un hecho que ella había sido la causa de nuestras desgracias. Como una mujer tan dulce y tan sufrida podía ser tan mala? Pero no debía confiarme… No debía compadecerme de ella! – Espero que tu futuro sea más feliz!_

_-Gracias Emily! – dijo mientras terminaba de agregar una bolsa de nueces a las bolsas que preparaba junto a la Sra. Cooper._

_-Aquí tienes lo que necesitabas, cariño! Envíale mis saludos a los tuyos y a Sam. _

_-Gracias! Diles adiós, Claire - y la niña toda sonrisas saludaba con su manito a ambas._

_Salí de ahí cargando las bolsas en una mano y a Claire en la otra lo más tranquila que pude. Pero una vez que me subí al vehículo el acelerador parecía ceder gentilmente bajo la presión de mi pie. _

_Mi cabeza no dejaba de evaluar sus palabras pero tenía que ver con todo lo que me había contado Sam y cada vez me quedaba más claro que ella era quien creía. Solo en mi cabeza estaba su imagen, su belleza y su fragilidad. Como era posible que ella pudiera ser tan sanguinaria? Cómo?_

_Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el camino de entrada a La Push y me detenía velozmente frente a la casa. Cuando lo hice, Sam salió a mi encuentro sabiendo que algo no estaba bien._

_Fin del Flashback_

El silencio reinante hacia que todos recapacitáramos sobre su relato. Estaba segura que en todos causaba sentimientos encontrados el relato de Emily pero también, que ella manipularía a cualquiera con tal de sobrevivir. Porque ella era eso… una sobreviviente. Y solo yo entendía que cuando tu vida no vale nada y uno está al borde de la muerte, se es capaz de soportar o hacer cualquier cosa con tal de vivir.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

Edward, según lo visto en los pensamientos de Emily, nos confirmaba que era ella. Pero Alice no podía ver sobre su futuro o el nuestro, tal como siempre le pasaba con Tony y con Nessie. Así que no teníamos pistas sobre cómo podía salir todo esto.

La decisión estaba hecha y no demoraríamos ni un solo día más en tomar acciones en el asunto. No me conmovía ni un ápice la historia de la muchacha. Ella sin ningún miramiento no dudo en ahogar a mi madre o en tirar a mi padre por un acantilado. Por qué debería tener compasión por ella?

Pedí a los Cullen que no intervinieran a menos que fuera necesario. Esperarían por nosotros en un segundo cerco más amplio cuidando que ella no escapara. La cabaña estaba en un lugar que estratégicamente nos permitía rodearla en un perímetro inicial y hacer un segundo de seguridad. Pero era nuestra llamada a resolver lo pendiente con ella. Era quien había atacado a los nuestros y nosotros resolveríamos esto. Trataríamos de capturarla viva para que Edward pudiera ver en ella, pero le advertí que no le prometía nada.

Esta madrugada de domingo llovía levemente haciendo que el bosque soltara sus perfumes a su máxima expresión. Pero había dejado de lloviznar al momento que el sol empezaba a asomar, provocando que una leve neblina flotara sobre todo.

Nos posicionamos en un círculo casi perfecto. Me detuve frente a la casa como Jacob, Sam y Paul a mi lado estaban en su piel lobuna, al igual que el resto. Quil y Embry se ubicaron en cada uno de los laterales de la casa, mientras en que en la parte trasera estaban Jared y Leah. No pude evitar que ella viniera, pero como hija estaba en su derecho de participar. Me lo reclamo y no tuve corazón para negarme. Tony me demando que ella estuviera siempre a salvo o me la vería con él. Vaya! Como si me faltaran preocupaciones!

Aneley se asomó a la ventana y nos observó con calma, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza. Podía escucharlo desde aquí. La luz termino de revelar nuestras posiciones y eso era todo.

Salió a la puerta y la cerró como si nada ocurriera, caminando hacia su derecha, desplazando el círculo hasta que se ubicó a unos cien metros de la casa. Ahora si el circulo estaba a la vista y no había más opciones para ninguno. Era un momento culmine para todos. Se disponía a enfrentarnos sin dudar ya que en ningún momento perdió contacto visual conmigo o corrió en huida. Segura de si misma, bajo la capucha de su abrigo y altanera me hablo sin titubear.

-Bien Muchacho… henos aquí frente a frente. Que deseas?

-Dime Aneley… – y su semblante cambio completamente cuando pronuncie su nombre – A qué diablos has venido a Forks?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – respondió con media sonrisa. Jugaba la carta de la seguridad y debía derrumbar esa confianza.

-Pues después de ahogar a mi madre y de casi matar a mi padre… bueno, creo que si es de mi puta incumbencia! – y el golpe llego. La sorpresa definitivamente se instalaba en su rostro

-Yo solo me defendí - respondió con total frialdad.

-Eso no es cierto! Te metiste en mi casa, atacaste a mi novia y a su hermano. Mis hermanos estaban con ellos. Te llevaste a mi madre... Mientes! Lo hiciste con intención y sin importarte las consecuencias!

-Lo único que me importaba era terminar con mi misión y salir con vida de ahí – respondió y el resto de los lobos gruñeron, todos listos para atacar.

-Lamento decirte que hoy esa no es una opción! – conteste irónicamente y todos se pusieron en posición.

-Pues si así lo quieres, veras que si lo será!

-Sobre mi cadáver! – respondí entre dientes y ella sonrió.

-Eso puede arreglarse!

Y de allí en más todo sucedió en breves segundos. Me transforme y la espere porque corrió hacia mí dispuesta a atacarme. Paul salto sobre ella y aunque consiguió esquivarlo logro golpearla haciéndola trastabillar. Leah corrió con furia a su espalda y yo ataque por el frente de igual forma. Paul arremetió nuevamente hacia sus piernas haciéndola caer, Quil logro tomar uno de sus brazos, y ella trato de resistir pero no podía con nosotros.

Leah tomo su otro brazo, y cuando estuvo inmovilizada salte a la yugular para destrozar su cuello. Su piel mostró algo de resistencia, que tal vez hubiera soportado otro tipo de ataque, pero nuestros dientes eran mas filosos que mil navajas. Tras la brevísima lucha, con la carótida y la femoral rotas, su cuerpo drenaba sangre como una vasija rota, respirando entrecortadamente como un pez que se lo saca del agua. Su palidez se acentuaba a paso rápido mientras los Cullen nos alcanzaban.

Edward llego junto a nosotros pero no encontré reproches en su semblante. Solo se acerco secundado por Bella, como siempre. Se agacho junto a ella, y mientras comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre le pregunto muy quedamente: "Quien te envió aquí, Aneley? Sabemos toda tu historia… Dime, por favor!" Y entonces estiro su mano para tomar la de Edward y no pudo pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos lloraron su última lágrima antes de ponerse glaucos y expirar sobre el campo helado que había absorbido su sangre. Su cuerpo parecía yacer sobre una alfombra roja. No podía mirar a Nessie a la cara quien parecía horrorizada con toda la escena. En cambio Tony me miro y asintió con la cabeza a modo de respeto y aceptación de mis decisiones como líder.

Corrí tras unos arbustos donde había dejado ropa para cambiarme y volver a ser yo. Mi padre viviría más tranquilo al saber que la persona responsable por la muerte de su esposa había perecido bajo nuestro ataque: de frente y a mano limpia.

Cuando volví al grupo, Emmet y Jasper envolvían el cuerpo en unas mantas para moverlo más cerca del río. Rosalie, Alice y Esme juntaban ramas para incinerarlo. Echaríamos agua sobre la nieve para diluir la sangre y así no llamar la atención de otros animales, tapando nuestro rastro. Los demás me transmitieron que volvían a La Push mientras el resto de los Cullen registraban sus cosas dentro de la cabaña.

Nada allí estaba desordenado. Todo en perfecto orden: la cama hecha, la cocina limpia e incluso la nevera estaba vacía. O ella no vivía allí o estaba por emprender la huida.

Edward sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto con Bella y Nessie analizaban lo hallado en un bolso de cuero, como si fuera una mochila: algo de dinero, una muda de ropa, un cuaderno forrado en nobuk que se ataba con un tiento de cuero... Resulto ser un diario dentro del cual había cartas de Aro, de Dimitri datadas hace años y una vieja foto de ellos, muy sonrientes, el en la puerta de una antigua iglesia.

-Logro decirte algo? – pregunte fríamente a Edward. Nessie se mantuvo junto a su madre y no me acerque porque me dio la sensación que ella estaba aún nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido

-Me dijo: "Sabes mi historia? Dile a Nahuel que siempre lo he amado, pero que jamás le perdonare que no me haya rescatado de las garras de su padre. Estoy aquí por pedido de Aro. Ahora ya nada de eso importa…Jamás debería haber nacido"

-Lo siento! Imagino que hubiera sido importante que obtuvieras más de ella.

-Solo con saber que Aro está detrás de todo esto, es más que suficiente. Me llevare sus cosas para analizarlas en casa con mayor detenimiento. No te preocupes. – asentí. Edward tomo el bolso, la mano de Bella y salió de allí. Nessie se quedó frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha.

-Ness… yo… Espero que entiendas lo que sucedió hoy. – ella levanto el rostro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió a mis brazos. Acaricie su cabello agradeciendo que no me tuviera miedo.

-Lo entiendo! Pero deseo no volver a verte jamás en un campo de batalla. Se me estruja el corazón! No puedo pensar en la idea de perderte!

La abrace, dejando un beso en su frente, tratando de contenerla. Como decirle… Como contarle que tendría que volver a pasar por algo parecido cuando me fuera. Pero era por nuestro futuro y por el de muchas otras personas. Pero antes de eso pasaríamos las Fiestas juntos y mi cumpleaños. No sin pedirle que sea mía para el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Si, finalmente! Pero lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui va el otro...


	46. CAPITULO 45 JACOB

********_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._********

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.45 – JACOB<strong>

.

Jacob POV

_._

_Flashback, mediados de Septiembre_

_Esa mañana estaba en el taller ajustando la moto cuando la radio no volvió a pasar música sino que daba nuevas noticias, aunque no muy positivas. Londres había sido bombardeada una vez mas, y según decía el periodista, se había vuelto algo constante desde hacia ya dos semanas. Además, la situación en el Mediterráneo y en el resto de Europa se agravaba más y más ya que los nazis avanzaban. Estados Unidos, a pesar de los deseos de la Casa Blanca, se mantenía neutral. _

_El locutor hacia un análisis exhaustivo de la situación actual y apoyaba en un 100% las decisiones tomadas, que eran realmente serias. Me acerque a un mueble a limpiar las herramientas mientras escuchaba con atención. El micrófono empezó a generar frituras dando paso a un discurso directo desde Washington. Como precaución y prevención ante posibles amenazas futuras, el Presidente Roosevelt decretaba el servicio militar obligatorio para todos los hombres de entre 21 y 45 años. Me sorprendí! Nunca imagine que se determinara una medida tan drástica. No era muy bueno en historia, pero creo que jamás había leído que Estados Unidos tuviera un servicio militar obligatorio._

_Deje las herramientas y me senté atento a seguir escuchando. La emisora transmitió el discurso y sus palabras calaron hondo en mí. Si el tomaba una decisión así, es muy probable que el país entrara en guerra pronto. Pero entonces, que haríamos nosotros ante esta situación? Pensé en mi gente, en los muchachos y razone que todos nosotros estábamos por debajo de la edad. El más cercano era Sam con sus 20 años, aunque si nos miraban, nadie creería eso. Todos aparentamos mayor edad... más de 21. Y eso me dio una idea. Especialmente porque pensaba que al enlistarme no solo honraría a mi País, también lo haría por los míos y especialmente por mi futuro. No era bueno en muchas cosas excepto en la mecánica y podría aprender mucho mas. Allí habría que reparar autos, camiones, tal vez tanques. Solo pensaba que podía aprender y obtener un oficio, un ingreso cierto y una pensión segura. A los cinco minutos, Leah entraba por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo_

_-Estas loco? – pregunto a los gritos._

_-Hey! No me grites, Leah! _

_-No te vas a enlistar! Que diablos voy a hacer sola? Quien va a cuidar de Seth… de mí?_

_-No me vengas con esas estupideces! Te sabes cuidar muy bien sola y Seth tiene edad suficiente para comprender lo que es importante. Y además Tony estará aquí y los Cullen. Yo no te hago falta para eso._

_-Pero de todas maneras yo te necesito, Jacob! Tu eres mi hermano y… y…. – no esperaba su reacción porque se puso a llorar. Me acerque a ella y la abrace._

_-Vamos! Yo no dije que era un hecho y además no tengo la edad legal. Todavía tenemos aquí mucho por lo que preocuparnos! Esa mujer debe ser sacada del medio, Papa debe volver a casa… Entiendes, Leah? _

_-Si, pero no quiero perderte Jake! Crees que si te enlistas te pondrán a trabajar en un taller? Te entrenaran para combate, te enviaran a pelear. No podría soportar perder a otro ser querido! – y sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas me estrujaron el corazón._

_-No me subestimes, Leah! Además soy un lobo y eso me hace diferente, con muchas más opciones para sobrevivir._

_-Pero no eres inmortal, Jake! No eres un vampiro! – y me reí._

_-Ni Dios lo permita! – ella me golpeo en el hombro haciéndome reír todavía mas._

_-Y que pasara con Nessie?_

_-Ella sabe que la amo más que nada en el mundo y que lo haría también por nosotros. Pero no nos adelantemos. Tal vez para eso falte mucho._

_-No me gusta que me mientas! Pero igual no podrás hacerlo. Es a partir de los 21años y aunque lo parezcas tu identificación dice otra cosa. Así que ahora que lo pienso un poco, soy una tonta por ponerme así._

_-Eres adorable, hermanita! – y la abrace dejando un beso en su frente._

_Si, primero debían resolverse muchas otras cosas y luego ver como seguía. Además pensar la mejor manera para hablar de esto con Nessie y que pudiera entenderme. _

_Fin del Flashback_

.

Les dije a los Cullen que me encargaría de vigilar la fogata y que podían irse. Edward se acerco a mi, apoyo su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó levemente. Ese gesto me recordó a mi padre. El seguramente también habría hecho algo así para darme confianza, para decir que las decisiones que había tomado eran las correctas.

Lo mire y el frunció el ceño al ver mis pensamientos. _"Si no estas muy ocupado, me gustaría hablar contigo. Por favor, trata de que Nessie no se entere. Se que Tony se lo dirá si lo averigua. Te espero en el viejo puente de sequoia?"_. El asintió, me sonrió levemente y palmeo mi hombro. Al menos mi futuro suegro me apoyaba en esto.

Finalmente, cuando el fuego se extinguió y el resto de sus cenizas se esparcían repartidas en el viento emprendí el regreso al encuentro con Edward. También para el seria complicado librarse de Bella o de los muchachos. Sabrían que algo sucede.

Ya había pasado el mediodía. El día no había cambiado de cara: Seguía frío, gris y con llovizna. Cuando llegue al puente, Edward ya estaba esperándome. Extendió una mano e insto a que me sentara frente a el.

-Bien, te escucho…

-Me iré, Edward… Me iré a hacer el proceso de instrucción en dos meses y no se como decírselo.

-Ella no lo va a tomar a bien. Y si piensas que Tony no lo sabe, estas equivocado. Pero según me dijo, no será el quien le rompa el corazón a su hermana. – y se rió - Dijo que tu deberías vivir con eso. Y si Tony lo sabe… - y entonces asentí sintiéndome un tonto

-Bella lo sabe. Ahora entiendo su actitud y también porque sujetaba la mano de Nessie en la cabaña impidiendo que se me acercara. Esta tratando de protegerla! Imagino que esta furiosa… - y el se rió un poco pero no me dijo que no.

-Como es que Collins te metió en esto? Se supone que no tienes la edad.

-En los días que estuve visitando a Papa tuve oportunidad de hablar con Marshall. El me contó como entrar en la Marina le cambio la vida: había aprendido a pilotear, acceder a un cargo y conocer algo del mundo. Yo no pretendo más que mejorar mi oficio sin pagar por mi educación. Será beneficioso para mi futuro. Y de eso quería hablarte.

-Si ella acepta, nosotros también! Lo hablamos con Bella y no nos opondremos. La última palabra será de mi hija.

-Gracias, Edward!

-Pero me interesa saber a donde vas a hacer la instrucción.

-Primero iré a Tacoma para hacer el examen físico y luego de allí seré asignado. Pero Collins me dijo que el mismo controlaría ese asunto, aunque no me adelanto más.

-El sabe de tus intereses por lo que he visto.

-Si, por eso me permitirá el ingreso ahora en pos de mis intenciones a cambio de que acepte solo estar bajo su mando.

-Mmm… El es un hombre extraño. Esta mas al tanto de que somos, me temo. Aunque por alguna razón creo que mas que una certeza es una sospecha. Nunca pude ver en su cabeza si es así.

-El no me lo dio a entender y tampoco estoy en libertad decir nada. Tú sabes. –y el asintió.

-Bueno, Jacob. Siempre supe que serias un lobo y un alfa, pero jamás me imagine que te convertirías en parte de mi familia. – y sonreímos.

-Estoy seguro de eso! Ni yo tampoco lo esperaba. Gracias por aceptarme. – El asintió y golpeo mi hombro con una gran sonrisa y un suspiro.

-Bueno, aun no esta dicha la ultima palabra! – y ambos reímos.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

.

Sabia que Edward iba a hablar con Jacob y no quise ir para no discutir. Y mi esposo uso un recurso muy viejo para apaciguarme y ceder: acariciar mi rostro y mi cuello sumado a unos cuantos besos. Jamás podría resistirme a esos labios!

La decisión de Jacob me desconcertaba por un lado y me cabreaba por el otro. No me agradaba ver a mi hija triste y temía que esto traería otras consecuencias. Ahora había que tratar de lograr calma y esperar que todo siguiera su curso.

La Navidad llego y paso tranquila. Esme realizo sus mejores platos para la cena, con los Black en su totalidad, de los cuales también mis hijos hicieron los honores para honrar a la matriarca de la familia. E incluso todos nos sentamos a la mesa para tratar de mantener una cena normal.

Regalos, saludos y alegría entre toda la familia fue lo que reino esa noche. Billy, a pesar de estar en su silla de ruedas, demostró adaptarse bien al clima de la noche y se lo veía relajado. Eso era bueno para el y para sus hijos que aunque lo disimularan estaban pendiente de el.

Mientras se preparaba la mesa lo encontré en la galería a pesar de la fría brisa que llegaba del norte. La noche limpia nos regalaba un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, más brillantes que nunca.

-Como te sientes, Billy? – el me sonrió algo melancólico.

-Físicamente bien, aunque todavía me cuesta un poco adaptarme a mi nueva situación en casa. Una cosa era merodear por el hospital y otra muy distinta es hacerlo en casa.

-Pero estas cómodo?

-Si. Tu hijo hizo un buen trabajo en la casa y todo resulta fácil. Esta semana he vuelto prácticamente a hacer mis tareas de siempre.

-Como te han recibido en el consejo?

-Muy bien. Orgulloso de escuchar como el desempeño y comportamiento de mi hijo ha honrado a su familia y a su tribu – y bajo la cabeza – Parece que desea seguirlo haciendo a gran escala! – y me temía que su melancolía tenía que ver con la partida de Jake.

-El ya te contó.

-Si... – suspiro con resignación

-Estas de acuerdo?

-Bella, mi hijo se ha convertido en un hombre! Creo que aunque no comparta el hecho de que se exponga respetare sus decisiones y tratare de apoyarlo. Errado o cierto, solo espero lo mejor para el.

-Yo aun no puedo terminar de aceptarlo muy bien...

-Ellos ya no son nuestra responsabilidad. Ahora solo somos los espectadores y somos también los que decidimos como vivir las decisiones de nuestros hijos. Si ella lo acepta, deberás tomar una decisión al respecto, también. – y suspire fuerte poniéndome de pie. Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Es una gran verdad! No por nada eres el Jefe... Jefe! – y el rió.

Después de la conversación la que salio a caminar un rato fui yo para reflexionar un poco. Increíble me parecía que de aquí en más estas serian nuestras reuniones familiares. Esperaba que lo fueran por muchísimos años. Pensar que una vez como humana tuve que brindar sola, parada en la escalera de incendios bajo el frío de Chicago y viendo los fuegos artificiales. Mi vida era otra y eso era maravilloso.

Ahora tenía hijos, un esposo y futuros yernos, aunque esa felicidad hoy estaba algo empañada. Me preocupaba un poco que Jake se enlistara. No me gustaría que ni el ni ninguno de los lobos tuviera que ir al frente. Y según la visión de Alice, el país entraría en guerra aunque no podía determinar cuando. Según ella, aun las decisiones finales no habían sido tomadas por lo cual no podía determinar una fecha cierta. Y eso era temible. Pero Billy tenía razón y solo debía esperar lo mejor. Volviendo a la casa, unos brazos me sorprendieron para confortarme, llenándome de besos antes de la celebración.

Para el año nuevo la cena sería maravillosa pues se sumaban a la reunión Sam y Emily, que traería a Claire, Quil, Embry y Paul con su novia Rachel. Los amigos de Jake, parte de su manada y su mano derecha junto a todos nosotros.

Encontré nervioso a Jacob. Aparentemente hoy era el gran día. Tony me miraba y me decía en sus pensamientos: "_Espero que este tonto no nos arruine la fiesta. Le pedirá matrimonio y esta ultra nervioso... y transpira demasiado! Le dirá que se va?_" Me sonreí y asentí.. Frunció el ceño y me miro: "_O sea que si va a arruinar la fiesta!_" Y tanto Edward como yo nos reímos. Estas conversaciones mentales podían ser muy divertidas a veces.

La cena multitudinaria, la larga mesa de hermosos manteles bordados, platos de porcelana con detalles dorados, y copas de cristal con arreglos florales rojos era todo un poema. Al principio note que los quileutes estaban un poco intimidados pero luego se relajaron y degustaron de los platillos deliciosos que Esme, Edward y Renesmee habían preparado para agasajar a los invitados

La cena fue amena, llena de anécdotas divertidas por parte de todos. Esme tomaba la mano de Carlisle feliz de ver la casa llena de gente y comiendo a manos llenas todo lo que habían preparado. Nosotros nos sentamos a la mesa ubicados estratégicamente ya que intentamos intercalarnos para que no se notara tanto que no comíamos. Hubo bromas sobre eso también.

Al llegar el momento del brindis, todos brindamos con champagne – a excepción de la pequeña Claire, por supuesto- y al escuchar las campanadas del gran reloj de péndulo del primer piso gritamos "Happy New Year!" y besamos a nuestras parejas. Edward se rió con ganas ante mi cara al beber. Además de saber a nada tenia demasiadas burbujas, pero lo que probé luego me supo mejor, porque se acerco a besarme con ganas.

A continuación Jasper corrió a poner música, y todos comenzaron a bailar. Con Edward observamos como Ren y Jake se deslizaban por una de las puertas para caminar hacia el rió de la parte trasera de la casa. Decidimos no pensar, salimos a bailar apretados mientras observábamos a la familia divertirse y compartir una adorable velada.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Habíamos compartido una noche maravillosa. Ese día me había esmerando preparando un hermoso postre de chocolate y trufas para cuando brindáramos. Papa me había ayudado templando chocolate. Fue divertido. También lo había hecho al elegir mi ropa: un hermoso vestido azul, algo drapeado en el frente y con la falda suelta. Recogí un poco mi cabello para verme un poco mayor y el pago de eso fue la cara de Jacob cuando al entrar me encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Esos maravillosos ojos negros brillaban más que nunca.

Después de la cena y el brindis, Jake me tomo de la mano y salimos hacia el rió, testigo de muchas de nuestras charlas. Notaba a Jacob algo nervioso hoy. Imagino que tendría que ver con el hecho de que era nuestra primera reunión familiar donde asistíamos formalmente como novios, aunque a Papa se le había pasado ya un poco el asunto de la sobreprotección obsesa. Nos sentamos en la hamaca que colgaba del viejo roble en la gélida noche y el me acerco a su cuerpo rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. Suspire apoyándome en su pecho.

-Increíble que hayamos iniciado 1941 juntos y con muchos problemas resueltos, verdad? El que la mujer desapareciera es un alivio ya que no tenemos quien nos este vigilando o represente una amenaza.

-Me encantaría pensar así, pero así como ella vino otros también pueden reemplazarla. Quien sabe como reaccionara tu viejo enamorado al saber que yo mate a su chica.

-Ella no era su chica… Y no lo nombres así.

-Que ella no era su chica? Mmm… Quieres que me ponga celoso? – y me causo gracia.

-Seria una tontería arruinar esta noche tan perfecta con una discusión tonta, no crees? – me reí pero el no lo hizo. Se enderezo en su asiento y tomo mi mano.

-Debemos hablar de cosas importantes… – y beso mi mano

-Esta bien.- y su tono me inquieto.

-Muchas veces hemos hablado de lo mucho que me preocupa nuestro futuro. Y otras tantas me has confirmado una y otra vez que me amas y que me apoyaras en todo lo que decida. Porque me amas, verdad? – y trago en seco. Esto no me gustaba e imaginaba que muchas otras personas estaban al tanto de lo que el me hablaba. Deje mi postura romántica y me enderece intentando prestarle toda mi atención.

-Yo te amo, Jacob y eso no tiene discusión. A que viene todo esto?

-No se si sabes que USA ha declarado el servicio militar obligatorio.

-Por supuesto! Mi tío Jasper trae a casa cientos de periódicos y muchas veces habla con Papa o con el abuelo sobre la situación en Europa: Bombardeos en Londres casi diarios, ocupaciones y acuerdos horribles para que la gente se mate una a otra. Incluso toda esa gente encerrada en Varsovia solo porque pertenece a una religión. Es espantoso! Que tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros? – y ya estaba asustada.

-Me voy a enlistar, Nessie! – y lleve automáticamente ambas manos a mi corazón porque creía que se había parado de la sorpresa.

-Pero, pero… - El tomo mi rostro y lo retuvo fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Tranquila, déjame explicarte. En los días que estuve con Papa en el hospital tuve oportunidad de hablar varias veces con el Teniente Marshall. El es un hombre joven y ya es teniente. Me contó su historia, como provenía de una familia pobre de Arkansas, donde trabajaba con su padre en la granja y no tenia ninguna chance de ir a la Universidad. Y me contó que el siempre soñaba con mejorar y poder darle a su familia un mejor porvenir. Bueno, todo eso se lo dio la marina: aprendió comunicaciones, luego le dieron oportunidad de aprender a volar e incluso estuvo en algunas misiones con lo cual ha ganado su grado de Teniente. Y después de eso quedo bajo el mando del Coronel, convirtiéndose en su mano derecha. – y no entendía

-Alto, alto, alto! – y me puse de pie ante el. Quería aguantarme las lágrimas pero estaban atoradas en mi garganta – No respondes a mi pregunta, Jacob Black! Que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?

-Bueno, no tengo la edad legal para entrar pero el Coronel Collins ayudara a mi ingreso para que este año pueda hacer la instrucción mejorando mis conocimientos de mecánica. Eso nos ayudara en el futuro! Además tendré un ingreso fijo y cuando me retire una pensión. Seguramente America no entre en la guerra y yo solo pasare de base en base arreglando camiones, jeeps o tal vez, hasta aprenda sobre barcos! Yo se navegar pero no se nada de botes grandes o acorazados o….

-Como pudiste? Como? – y no pude retener mas las lagrimas . Me senté otra vez, ocultando el rostro entre las manos sin consuelo. El se arrodillo frente a mí con ambas manos sosteniendo mis rodillas.

-Lo hago por nosotros! Lo hago por los míos también! El Coronel sabe lo que me interesa y a pesar de la edad me lo permite porque quiere ayudarme… Quiere ayudarnos! Sino, como haré para que podamos tener nuestro hogar? – y en medio del llanto eso llamo mi atención haciéndome levantar la vista. El saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco suave y delicadamente mis mejillas.

-Nues…tro… hogar? – musite entre sollozos.

-Mi Nessie, mi amor… No deseo otra cosa que ser tu orgullo y el de mi gente. Que soñemos juntos miles de proyectos. Que podamos construir nuestra casa en aquel risco que se eleva sobre la playa de La Push… ese que tanto te gusta? Para que allí vivamos juntos. Te gustaría? Me darías el si? Me entregarías tu vida y tu corazón a mi cuidado y protección? Prometo amarte hasta mi último aliento, Nessie… Te convertirías en mi esposa?

Y no podía entender como habíamos pasado de una noticia que me angustiaba en lo mas profundo a la sorpresa de que el me propusiera matrimonio. Estaba desconcertada, confundida y feliz. No pude responder ni esbozar una sonrisa. Rompí a llorar nuevamente y me deslice de la hamaca para quedar arrodillada junto a el y besarlo en medio de tanta sorpresa. Ávidos del uno por el otro, nos abrazamos mientras nuestras bocas se mordisqueaban y se besaban como nunca.

Cuando el shock paso, nos acurrucamos en la hamaca y el saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña forrada en terciopelo rojo. El anillo en el era simple pero su sencillez hacia que fuera aun más bello: de oro, simulaba un moño rematado en brillantes. Era delicado y hermoso… y era mío!

-El anillo es sencillo, así como yo, como es mi vida y como es mi amor por ti. Sin grandes demostraciones y sin muchas palabras bonitas pero honesto y que surge desde el fondo de mi alma. El moño que simula nos atara de por vida así como mi sangre hizo que me ate a ti para siempre. – susurro y estaba muy emocionada. Menos mal que no sabia decir cosas lindas! Tomo mi mano y lo coloco en mi dedo. Me quedaba perfecto.

-Es hermoso!

-Era de mi abuela, quien quiso una boda más tradicional y menos tribal – y nos reímos - Mi madre me lo dio hace mucho con el fin de que lo guardara para cuando me comprometiera. Nunca pensé que ella no estaría aquí para conocer a mi futura esposa.

-Ella siempre te acompañara, Jake – y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Podrás perdonar que me ausente? – pregunto en un murmullo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi cuello.

-Promete que nunca te pondrás en peligro. Promételo! –no quería pensar en el dentro de una trinchera o portando un arma.

-No temas! Te prometo que nada va a pasarme. Nada va a pasar! Vas a ver que nunca saldré de las bases.

Me zambullí en su boca y el beso fue necesitado y lleno de pasión. No me gustaba su decisión pero lo apoyaría como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. El ya había tomado la decisión y poco podía hacer más que respaldarlo. Y así seria siempre!

Santiago POV

Estaba preparando toda la documentación para el próximo viaje que debíamos emprender a Washington por la nueva asunción del Presidente Roosevelt. Las fuerzas de ataque se habían dado una tregua mutua por las navidades así que tendríamos la posibilidad de volar. Eso era bueno, porque ahorraba mucho tiempo. Y teníamos la esperanza de poder cruzar el país para poder ver a los Cullen. Sabíamos que estaban trabajando para los americanos, pero aun no se convertían oficialmente en el bando enemigo. Aunque en la diplomacia se supone que no se toman bandos sino que se mantienen educadamente en reuniones diplomáticas. Estupideces! Denme un arma e iré a pelear. No era cobarde y más ahora que estaba lo suficientemente confiado como para caminar entre los hombres sin tentaciones. Por lo menos, por ahora.

Últimamente las novedades no eran buenas para los aliados: bombardeos diarios a Londres, luchas en el Sur de Francia mientras Paris estaba bajo la ocupación alemana, y alianzas ventajosas para las fuerzas del eje cuando Japón, Alemania e Italia firmaron su acuerdo. Después de eso las cosas empezaron a ponerse más y más violentas. Pero la tarde de los festejos fue después que los alemanes determinaran el gueto de Varsovia. De allí trasladarían gente en tren a las instalaciones de Aro para abastecerse. Era la contribución y el fondo de reserva para Volterra. Eran despreciables!

Pero hoy, después de golpear la puerta de la oficina, alguien entraba apresuradamente y decía algo en voz baja pero con premura. Sentí un ruido a cristales y el grito furioso de Aro. Me senté divertido a escuchar que era lo que había salido mal.

-Que es esto Alexei… una broma? Como te atreves? Como se atreve? Maldito hijo de puta arrogante!

-Señor, no se que decirle! Aunque el es muy claro, solo nos notifica porque refiere que antes de morir, ella lo menciona y…

-SILENCIO! - y después de ese grito no se escucho un solo sonido por unos segundos – La finalidad era Alexei que ellos fueran vigilados, no que ella los atacara ni mucho menos que la perdiéramos!

-Pero Carlisle cumple en notificarnos, Señor! Y además dice que ellos no intervinieron, sino que fue la tribu Quileute quien la embosco y la asesino como venganza.

-La pregunta es, Alexei, como unos hombres comunes y silvestres de una tribu cualquiera del oeste americano pudo con un hibrido… HAS ENTENDIDO AHORA?

Y esa era una muy buena pregunta. Aunque el toque de Carlisle al informar a Aro de lo ocurrido era magistral! Realmente saludaba su diplomática forma de decirle "lo se todo" sin acusarlo de nada, pero dejándolo totalmente expuesto. Debía poner al tanto a Félix. Tal vez, parte de nuestra visita al continente también incluiría una visita a Forks pero ya en forma oficial. Aro no olvidaría esto y querría saber cuanto "más" saben los Cullen sobre todo esto. Y yo también! No podía estar mas contento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>_

_**Los he extrañado y ha costado llegar hasta aqui pero finalmente aqui estamos con la entrega doble. Lamento no haber podido terminar con la historia como les me habia propuesto pero no falta mucho... Se los aseguro.**_

_**Muchas cosas suceden en este tiempo, Aneley pierde la batalla, Billy Black vuelve con su sabiduria al hogar y nuestras parejas maduran y siguen sus caminos acomodandose a los tiempos que corren. **_

_**Agradecemos enormemente la paciencia de aquellos que aun nos leen y nos acompañan. Incluso a todos aquellos que estan leyendo nuestros anteriores fics, de los cuales gratamente encuentro los alertas de favorito. Son un incentivo se los puedo asegurar.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos pero comentarios al fin y prometos responderlos sin falta.**_

_**Besos y abrazos y tengan una gran semana**_

_**Micky**_


	47. CAPITULO46 VISITAS Y DESPEDIDAS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 46 – VISITAS Y DESPEDIDAS<strong>

**.**

Renesmee POV

.

Después de aceptar a Jake, la fiesta familiar se volvió aún más alegre. Obviamente en una casa llena de vampiros con súper oídos y lobos que se leen el pensamiento difícilmente podíamos esperar que no supieran. Así que cuando cruzamos la puerta nos recibieron con gran algarabía, brindis y música. Incluido mi padre que tenía una enorme sonrisa! Junto a Mama me dieron un abrazo que Jake también recibió, aunque con Papa solo fue de esos en que los hombres se golpean los hombros.

Tony estaba contento y en cuanto sus brazos me rodearon su contacto fue, como usualmente nos pasaba, la mejor forma para transmitir lo que pensábamos o lo que sentíamos. En pocas palabras, en mi cabeza resonó su voz diciéndome: "_Tu felicidad es la mía. Sé que él te ama de una forma única. Yo estaré aquí como siempre para ser tu apoyo mientras no esté. Pero sobre todo, espero que los muchos muchos años que estén juntos sean plenos y llenos de alegrías. Te amo, hermana!"_ Y mis lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar.

Pude notar que Papa, también emocionado, atraía a Mama contra su cuerpo y besaba su cabeza. No pude resistir preguntarle mentalmente, ya que conocía su historia e imagino que tal vez nunca imaginara vivir un momento así. Sabiendo que Tony también me escuchaba, lo mire y a mi cabeza solo llego una pregunta: _"Pensaste alguna vez que vivirías un momento así? Eres feliz, Papa?"_ Y extendió su mano hacia mí, abrazándonos junto a Mama y murmurando en mi oído: "Ni en mis fantasías más remotas soñé con tal dicha!" y beso mi frente. Mama recibió nuestra previa conversación de Tony y nos miró con emoción, compartiendo como cuando éramos niños, esos momentos en que los cuatros nos conectábamos como uno solo. Jacob nos contemplaba abrazado a Leah y ambos nos sonreían.

Estábamos tan felices! Se transformó en una noche inolvidable y al concluir difícil fue la despedida. Como pensar en separarme de él cuándo no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría aquí conmigo?

Nos quedamos solos bajo las sombras que generaba la galería del frente y con una brisa helada envolviéndonos, nos besamos como nunca antes. El simple hecho de habernos prometido para siempre nos daba un sentido de libertad no experimentado antes. Por primera vez mi futuro esposo me acariciaba de manera apasionada mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía ferozmente. Un "Te amo" susurrado apenas fue lo que completo nuestro saludo de buenas noches. Despedidas como esta serian la primera de muchas antes de su partida, y que se volvería más y más difícil a medida que los días transcurrieran.

La semana siguiente fue la de la vuelta al colegio. Billy hablo con la dirección de la escuela en la Reserva y tras ello, la partida de Jacob recibiría todo el apoyo del cuerpo docente. Seria ayudado con cursos más intensos para acelerar su graduación, y la posibilidad de rendir antes sus exámenes, a la espera de la carta que le llegaría asignándole una base. A menos que el Coronel Collins cumpliera su palabra y Jacob quedara bajo su mando desde un comienzo. Pero mi corazón dudaba y me llenaba de incertidumbres.

Mama y Papa estaban pendientes de mí, lo mismo que Tony. Creo que esperaban que me desmoronara en cualquier momento. Pero no me lo iba a permitir. Era la hija de Isabella Cullen y la futura esposa de un soldado y no sería una floja. No Señor!

Las semanas siguientes fueron ocupadas: volvíamos de la escuela y nos juntábamos de Jake para estudiar los cuatro y ayudarlo con su tarea. Nosotros siempre estuvimos adelantados así que éramos buenos tutores para él. Luego teníamos un tiempo para nosotros, en el que generalmente salíamos a caminar por el bosque, llegando hasta el risco que me gustaba frente a la playa, donde Jake decía que construiríamos nuestra casa. Allí había una gran roca en la que generalmente nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer y a besarnos como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos.

Aquella tarde llegábamos de la escuela a la mansión, pues íbamos a necesitar varios de los libros de la biblioteca del abuelo, cuando vi un hermoso Ford negro en el frente. Tony venía con Leah jugando y riendo como siempre cuando se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. Eso no era una buena señal. Me miro y solo dijo: "Santiago está aquí".

Note como Jake se tensaba mientras instintivamente salte de alegría. Últimamente el correo se demoraba mucho y no recibía tan seguido sus cartas. Estaba ansiosa por ver al nuevo Santiago, uno con ojos dorados.

Ya estábamos a unos pasos de la casa cuando salieron a la galería a recibirnos y ahí estaba: alto, distinguido, en su traje oscuro y con una sonrisa a flor de piel. No pude resistirme y corrí a su encuentro. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos y entre risas me hizo girar.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-Mi Ren! Que alegría! – y cuando nos detuvimos lo observe con mayor detenimiento. Realmente el cambio de color de sus ojos le sentaba mucho más y finalmente lo veía en calma, sonriente. Aunque no estaban dorados, sino de un profundo marrón, casi negros. No pude resistir tocar su mejilla y él sonrió aún más.

-Me es extraño ver tus ojos ahora! Cómo te sientes?

-Genial! El que tu tío dejara el puesto y el recordar las muchas conversaciones con tu padre y tu abuelo cambiaron mi existencia.

-Cuanto me alegra! No te haces una idea! Como esta Renata?

-Oh, ella está muy bien! Seguimos encontrándonos a ver el atardecer en los momentos en que estoy en Volterra. Siempre los recuerda! – y en ese momento Tony, Jake y Leah se acercaban a nosotros. El avanzo hacia Tony para darle la mano.

-Tony, gusto verte, hermano! – para mi sorpresa Tony sonrió, así que en su mente encontraba franqueza, cosa que daba por sentado. Pero mi hermano siempre usaba sus poderes para verificar a las personas.

-Te ves diferente! – y Santiago ladeo la cabeza sonriente– En el buen sentido... Me alegra verte! Te presento a mi novia, Leah.

-Encantado! Finalmente conozco a los Black! Tú debes ser Jacob... – y extendió su mano.

-Jacob, mi prometido, este es mi amigo Santiago, de Volterra. – y Santiago se sorprendió. Estrecho la mano de Jake con entusiasmo. Teníamos a la familia en pleno siendo testigos de la escena.

-Vaya, los felicito! Y cuando será el feliz acontecimiento?

-Mucho gusto! – Respondió Jake algo tenso y con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa – Aun no tenemos fijada una fecha.

-Vaya! Ya no podré llamarte pequeña. Pronto seras la señora Black! – y nos reímos.

-Eres un tonto! Puedes llamarme como quieras! – y pase mi brazo por la cintura de Jake y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.- El será mi esposo pero tú eres mi amigo. Y hablando de eso, donde está mi grandulón favorito? – Santiago rio.

-Se quedó en Washington pero vendrá por mí en unos días. Bueno, siempre que pueda quedarme con ustedes.

-Sera una alegría tenerte en casa! No es así, abuelo? – y Carlisle sonrió.

-Sera un placer, Santiago! Ven, entremos. Quiero creer que tienes noticias interesantes – dijo el abuelo extendiendo su brazo invitándonos a entrar.

Todos estábamos allí sentados como en otros tiempos, pero ahora también lo estaban Leah y Jake. La familia junta y de mayor número esperaba ansiosa los comentarios de Santi.

-Que puedo decirles que no sepan? Mmm... A ver – y se rio – Bueno, creo que empezaría por contarles de la tarde en que, si no fuera que está muerto hace cientos de años, hubiera creído que a Aro le iba a dar un infarto. Aunque imagino que la sangre que circula por sus venas borboteaba cuando recibió el cable de Carlisle con la noticia de la muerte de vuestra sombra. – todos rieron excepto mi prometido.

-Ella se lo busco! – dijo Jake en tono altanero y violento. Y todos se pusieron serios recordando en verdad la amenaza que ella represento para todos.

-Entonces es verdad que tu gente la mato... – dijo Santiago.

-Ella asesino a mi madre e hirió gravemente a mi padre, el líder de los Quileutes! – Jake se puso de pie y en un tono severo y áspero siguió con su arenga - Por supuesto que la matamos nosotros y lo haríamos nuevamente! Jamás permitiríamos que unos chu... – y se cortó, antes de decir algo ofensivo. Santiago se sonrió.

-No te reprimas, Jacob! Entiendo. Lamento mucho lo de tu familia.

-Por qué ella? – pregunto Carlisle. Papa se acomodó en el sillón asintiendo, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre.

-Porque bien o mal casi ninguno de nosotros la conocía ni sabía de su existencia. Incluso Nahuel desconocía que ella estaba con vida.

-Y ahora lo sabe? – pregunte y Santiago asintió.

-Deberías haber visto su rostro cuando se enteró de la noticia. Trato bajo todos los medios de demostrar que no le molestaba. Era inútil! Podía ver llamear un fuego en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

-Hablaron sobre el asunto? Cuando lo indague sobre Aneley sentimos que él creía que ella estaba muerta. Como se la arreglaron para escabullirla? – pregunto Emmet.

-Estuvo todo el tiempo al cuidado de personas fieles a los Vulturis en Austria, en una pequeña comunidad llamada...

-Bregenz... – dije en un suspiro y el asintió.

-No voy a preguntar como sabes eso, jovencita! – Dijo mi Padre – E imagino que tu estas metido en el medio – y Tony abrazo a Leah haciéndose el tonto sin responder una palabra.

-Aquí hay algo de lo que nosotros nos perdemos – dijo Leah – O es demasiado para que nosotros lo sepamos? – todos se miraron entre sí. Santiago tomo la palabra.

-No te ofendas, pero lamento no poder decir más. Agradeceremos que no mencionen el nombre de la ciudad con nadie. Por favor, Jacob! Más ahora que vas a estar más en contacto con los americanos.

-Podría ser un problema? – pregunto Rosalie.

-ES un problema. Pero lamentablemente no podemos aun revelar nuestras fuentes sin quedar expuestos nosotros mismos. Por lo menos no por ahora. Cuanto menos sepan, mejor! – respondió Santiago y ambos asintieron.

-Pero volviendo al tema de Aneley... Supiste por que él la envió? –pregunto Jasper, interesado.

-Ella debía seguir sus pasos. Según estuve investigando, Aro espera que en algún momento se aburran de este lugar y de su vida para volver a Volterra. Su intención siempre fue y será que los maravillosos Cullen y sus dones estén del lado Vulturi.

-Pero él sabe que ese tipo de "vida" no nos interesa – dijo mi padre.

-Pero el viejo no resiste un NO. Y deberán bregar porque no se entere de que los Quileutes conocen nuestro secreto y estilo de vida, porque lo tomara como una violación a la ley y se aprovechara de ello. La manipulación es su mayor habilidad al momento de lograr sus planes. No deben olvidarlo! Además está muy intrigado por cómo un grupo de humanos mato un hibrido con tanta facilidad. – Jacob gruño por lo bajo y Leah se soltó de Tony para ponerse alerta también.

-Sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto Emmet.

-No, sabe que estoy en Washington con Félix. Pero luego debíamos venir aquí para hablar del cable de Carlisle en visita oficial. Odio estas cosas.

-Estas muy cambiado, Santiago! –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-He estado ciego tanto tiempo! Desperdiciando mi existencia por 150 años encerrado en Volterra, con la amargura carcomiéndome las entrañas... Para qué? No hay mayor prisión que nuestra propia mente!

-Nunca supimos de ti, Santiago! De cómo llegaste a esta vida... – dijo Esme. – Siempre imagine que no era una historia feliz, pues tus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza y era poco frecuente verte reír.

-La única que producía tal milagro era Ren! No es cierto, pequeña? – y ambos sonrieron.

-Por los años que mencionas, si mis cálculos y mi memoria no me falla, tu época fue durante o después de la Revolución francesa – y el asintió.

-A pesar del cambio, mis ojos y mi mente jamás olvidaran los días de la toma de La Bastilla. Pero hoy es un día feliz! No deseo hablar de esas cosas.

-Ah! – dijo Alice y Edward sonrió - Por supuesto! Y nos divertiremos mucho! – ella aplaudió y Bella se irrito.

-De una vez por todas deben dejar esa mala costumbre de hablar como si todos adivináramos! Es de mala educación! – y todos rieron.

-Mama, no te enojes! Además lo hacemos a propósito porque sabemos que te molestas. Es divertido! – y se rio – Y es que Santiago tiene hambre!

-Lo siento, pero es verdad! El viaje ha sido largo y ustedes conocen el bosque mucho mejor. Así que si no les molesta...

-Por supuesto, será un placer! – exclamo Papa que se levantó siguiendo a mi madre y dándole una palmada en el trasero, cosa que ella devolvió risueña. – Vámonos de excursión como en las viejas épocas! Chicos... vienen? – Tony y yo asentimos, a mí también me vendría bien.

Salimos al parque trasero y el sol ya comenzaba su camino al horizonte. Los abuelos, Emmet y Rose se quedaban, solo iríamos nosotros siete. Leah se despidió de Tony con un sonoro beso, y con la mano de nosotros. Jacob me retuvo un momento. Me tomo de las manos y bajo la cabeza. Parecía nervioso y dubitativo. Apoye mi mano en su mejilla y lo obligue a que me mirara. Me acerque y le di un leve beso en los labios.

-Después paso por tu casa para darte el beso de las buenas noches! - tenía mala cara. No podía ser tan tonto de estar celoso!

-Está bien... – miro hacia Santiago – Nunca me dijiste que era tan "apuesto" tu amigo. Para ser tan viejo se ve muy bien! – y me reí con ganas.

-Eres tan terriblemente tonto, pero te amo!

-Estas segura que podrás venir? Tu padre no se enojara?

-Nos está escuchando en este momento, Jacob!

Me acerque a su boca y deje otro beso. Pero el me sorprendió al tomarme de la cintura y besarme suave, sin prisa y tiernamente. Tan hombre de las cavernas! Quería demostrar delante de Santi que yo era suya. Ahggg, hombres!

El paseo por el bosque fue muy divertido, sorteando árboles y corriendo carreras. Encontramos un grupo numeroso de ciervos y Papa le dijo que otro día podría salir con Emmet que tiene particular devoción por perseguir osos. Él se rio encantado y le tomó la palabra. Después de la comida, Jasper y Santiago conversaron profundamente sobre diferentes temas políticos junto a Papa y sobre los acontecimientos de la guerra, especialmente después que él y Félix pasaron por Londres, tan sufrida en los últimos ataques.

Mientras los hombres estaban entretenidos en su charla sentados en un árbol, Mama y la tía me preguntaban sobre lo pendientes para las próximas semanas y desde ya, sería mucho trabajo.

Jacob debería viajar a Tacoma el día 18 según me dijo, y quedarse por una semana para los exámenes físicos y pruebas de aptitud. Les conté que quería ir en su moto, cosa que no me agradaba mucho. Era muy buen conductor y muy responsable pero estábamos en invierno y los caminos se vuelven peligrosos, especialmente en esta parte del país.

Finalmente, Billy le ordeno que debería usar su camioneta y Sam también lo secundo, afirmando que cualquier cosa que necesitaran tanto el cómo su novia los ayudarían. Así que más tranquila era una cosa menos en que preocuparme, cosa que Mama y la tía concordaban.

También estaba organizando su cumpleaños. Faltaban un par de días y quería que fuera una ocasión especial. No todos los días se cumplían 18 años. Pero él se me adelanto pidiéndome que ese día lo pasáramos solos. Así que aproveche la ocasión para hacer mis propios arreglos con mis padres. Luego hablaría con el abuelo, que estaba segura que me ayudaría. Leah ya se me había quejado porque según ella no había cumpleaños sin pastel. La tía estuvo de acuerdo. Así que por la tarde haríamos una pequeña fiesta, pastel incluido, para que también pudiera compartir con la familia.

Santiago se ausento por unos días, dijo que tenía que ir hasta Seattle a buscar unos documentos oficiales y pasearía unos días para conocer la ciudad. En esa ocasión lo vi alejarse con Papa para hablar con él. Parecía serio pero según pregunte a Tony, no encontró en el nada que fuera de importancia.

Así que, con todo solucionado, estaba segura que Jake disfrutaría su cumpleaños. Al menos, esa era mi intención. El 14 de enero llego y amaneció un día gris y ventoso pero en la medida justa que necesitaba. Llegue a su puerta en un segundo y me sorprendí que aun durmiera. Me reí y recordé las palabras de mi hermano: "_Lo que más lamento hermana, es que no dormirás mucho durante tu vida de casada! Jake ronca como cerdo!_" Y no era para tanto, pero hacia un ruidito similar tras una profunda expiración. Era gracioso!

Puse la mesa para el desayuno, los muffins que había hecho la noche anterior para él y sobre uno de ellos, puse una velita y me acerque a despertarlo. Apoye una mano sobre su rostro y lo acaricie. Ante mi toque el dejo de roncar. Deslice mi dedo por su mejilla y roce sus labios, tan cálidos y tan adorables. En mi nueva caricia, enrede mis dedos en su oído y jugué con el lóbulo. El movió su mano intentando espantarme, como si fuera un mosquito. No pude evitar reír!

Entonces deje el muffin sobre el mueble más cercano a la cama y me acerque a besarlo. Mis labios tocaron los suyos suaves, y al retirarse él se saboreó. Volví a acercarme para besarlo nuevamente, pero no me esperaba que al hacerlo el me tomara de la cintura y me subiera sobre su pecho para besarme de verdad! Su boca deliciosa en la mía fue tierna pero no por eso menos apasionada. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y me presionaron contra su cuerpo. Cuando el aire fue necesario para respirar abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo regalándonos una hermosa sonrisa

-Mmm… Feliz cumpleaños! – y su sonrisa ilumino la habitación

-Gracias! Muero por amanecer todos los días así, contigo.- Suspire

-Yo también! Aunque hoy no quiero que hablemos de eso. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer antes y un sinfín de cosas que hablar primero. Hoy no es el día, no te parece?

-Pero en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo, cielo! Tal vez, más tarde…

-Jake… Por favor! – y me levante para cambiar de tema y tomar el muffin con la velita que estaba algo derretida para que la soplara. Él se sentó en la cama. – Ahora… Pide un deseo de corazón. Feliz cumpleaños, Amor!

Se quedó pensativo mirando la flama y elevo sus ojos para mirarme y sonreírme antes de soplar. Tome su rostro y lo bese tiernamente. Le pedí que se vistiera para desayunar y que se pusiera ropa cómoda porque vamos a dar un largo paseo. Sentados a la mesa, en una escena muy cotidiana, fue como el primer atisbo de lo que sería nuestra vida juntos.

-Y que me tienes preparado para hoy?

-Además de una cesta repleta de comida, hoy vamos a alejarnos de los bosques. Hoy, nos vamos a navegar! – dije muy alegre y el me miro muy sorprendido.

-Los dos solos? – pregunto dubitativo. Estaba un poco decepcionada

-No te gusta la idea? Si, te prometí que estaríamos los dos solos… - y volvió a sonreír

-No puedo creer que tu padre nos deje salir solos todo el día… y a navegar. Por eso pregunte si solos!

-No digas eso de Papa! Él ha puesto mucho de sí mismo y espero que hagas lo mismo. Deseo alegría y unión en la familia. Tendremos cosas más difíciles que afrontar en el futuro. Y además, le prometiste que me cuidarías.

-Sí, lo sé! Y no se me olvida nunca. Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y siempre lo seras. – y se acercó a dejar un suave beso en mí.

Levante las cosas, lave y ordene, mientras el hizo la cama y termino de tomar la canasta y una manta para dejarlas en la camioneta. Cuando volvió a buscarme me tomo de la cintura y acaricio mi rostro mientras sus ojos escrutaban los míos. Me beso como si no existiera un mañana, haciendo temblar mis rodillas. Mi cuerpo pequeño se perdió entre sus brazos y mientras me rendía a su boca, sus manos me recorrían apretándome fuerte contra él. Fueron segundos de total comunión. Nuestros corazones latían fuerte y decidimos que tendríamos todo el día para disfrutarnos. Así que tranquilos y sonrientes partimos rumbo a Port Ángeles.

El "Lost Soul" estaba en muy buenas condiciones a pesar de los años que no estuvimos aquí. Al llegar a puerto un hombre mayor nos estaba esperando. Y muy sonriente solo nos dijo "Cuidado con los vientos! Hoy el tiempo esta cambiante". Agradecidos, Jake subió a bordo y me tomo por los brazos llevándome así a cubierta.

La salida de puerto fue rápida ya que los vientos eran fuertes. Recorrimos la costa, y el pequeño velero cabeceaba dándonos trabajo y diversión. Algo mojados pero divertidos y siendo ya mediodía, al resguardo de las enormes rocas que en los mapas figuran como islas, nos dispusimos a almorzar. Saque el mantel de la cesta que me había dejado la abuela y empecé a alcanzarle un sándwich de carne enorme que tenia de todo adentro. El mordió con ganas y saboreo haciendo ruidos de satisfacción.

-Mmm... Este es uno de los mejores sándwiches que he comido en mi vida. Que tiene dentro?

-Lechuga, tomate, huevo, tocino, pickles y carne de res cocida al horno con vino, manteca y especias. Ah… y el pan es casero, receta de Papa que trajo de Italia.

-Wow! Delicioso! Tendré una esposa que sabe cocinar como una profesional! Debes llevar esta receta a nuestra casa. Tendremos un hogar pronto, cielo! – y no pude más que suspirar.

-Te lo prometo! Tratare que sea lo más parecido a uno. Lamento que no sea un hogar… completo.- el dejo el sándwich y mi miro muy seriamente.

-O sea que ahora si es momento para que hablemos de esto… - y su tono fue algo duro.

-Lo siento! Te dije que hoy no y soy yo la que termino sacando el tema. Olvídalo!

-No deseo olvidarlo, Nessie! – y en ese momento extrañamente las nubes se abrieron y un haz de sol llego hasta la cubierta. El cerró un ojo, sonrió y se acercó a mí, tomando mis manos. – Mira, el sol nos da su luz… Hablemos. Aquí no habrá interrupciones ni nadie que nos interrumpa.

-Ni habrá quien nos escuche?

-Lamento no poder solucionar eso. Pero es importante y debemos hacerlo antes de seguir con todos nuestros proyectos. A que te refieres con eso de que no será un hogar completo? – no quería llorar pero las lágrimas pulsaban por salir. Nunca había sido algo importante pero ahora lo encontraba un tema decisivo.

-Yo… - y me tembló la voz y el tomo mi otra mano y beso ambas – Yo... no podré darte hijos, Jake. Siento que en cierta forma falto a este compromiso de llevar una vida juntos. Siento que nunca estaremos completos sin hijos!

-Como sabes eso? Tony si puede darle hijos a Leah… Aunque nunca estaremos seguros que pueden resultar esos niños: Si lobos que beban sangre o semivampiros hermosos con superpoderes o ambos… - y su ironía fue graciosa. Me hizo sonreír aunque no pude evitar que una lágrima se escapara. – Ves? Así me gusta! Estas segura de eso?

-Según los registros, las mujeres como yo no pueden tener hijos. Crecemos y nos hacemos mujeres sin tener… nuestro periodo. Y no hay informes de lo contrario.

-Mi vida, yo te amo... No me importa! Adoptaremos! Podremos tener hijos igual! La vida se encargara de que encontremos los que no podemos tener naturalmente. No es algo que debe preocuparnos ahora.

-Que dirá tu padre? No tendrá quien perpetúe su apellido! No crees que el consejo...

-El consejo ya sabe de mi decisión de desposarte y tengo su aceptación. Lo demás es una anécdota. – dijo cortante. Suspiro profundo y se acomodó a mi lado para pasar su mano por mi hombro y acercarme a él. – Olvida todo eso! Aunque hablando de temas serios... Te das cuenta que corremos con una ventaja a ese respecto? – seque otra lagrima que quería asomarse y lo mire sin entender.

-No comprendo…

-Bueno, yo nunca he estado con una mujer y creo que tu…

-No! Por supuesto que no!

-Y al no tener que preocuparse por niños… - dijo con una sonrisa. Me reí y le pegue en el hombro.

-Más vale que mi padre jamás encuentre ese pensamiento en tu cabeza o tendremos problemas! – y se rio con muchas ganas, haciéndome reír también.

-Así me gusta! Que rías… No te angusties, por favor.

-Que pasara con nosotros después que te asignen? Podremos planear la boda? Nos casaremos antes?

-Creo que lo ideal será esperar a ver qué sucede para luego planear la fecha de la boda. A mí me gustaría que fuera pronto… Que piensas tú?

-Si, a mí también me gustaría! Una boda de primavera? Nos podríamos casar en La Push, en la playa. Si mi familia puede ir a la reserva, estoy segura que mis tías y mi abuela estarán felices de preparar todo. Incluso podría usar el vestido de mi madre, de la abuela o de mi tía. Todos fueron conservados en Forks.

-Si sería genial! Pero la fecha la pondremos cuando me asignen. Según el Coronel será pronto. Aunque no tendremos donde vivir… Debemos hacer nuestra casa!

-Pero podemos vivir en tu departamentito mientras vamos construyendo la casa. A mi hermano le va a encantar hacer los planos y dirigir la obra. Sabes que el pretende ser arquitecto y esta sería una buena oportunidad. Quien construye usualmente las casas en la reserva?

-Lo hacia el padre de Sam. Actualmente el hace los arreglos o las modificaciones. Hace años que no se hacen nuevas casas en La Push. Muchos se van a otros lugares a vivir o a trabajar. Mi generación, en cambio, parece que quedara en la reserva debido a nuestro… estado. El futuro no está escrito.

-Bueno, al menos el nuestro sí. Viviremos juntos!

Nos acurrucamos en cubierta y nos abrazamos. Su mano recorrió mi rostro, bajo por mi brazo y se apoyó en mi trasero, atrayendo mi cuerpo. Paso su pierna entre las mías y la proximidad era tal que nuestros corazones latían al unísono.

Nuestras miradas entrelazadas transmitían una ternura tan sublime! Nos acercamos lentamente. Sus labios rozaron los míos suaves, pero luego su boca abrió la mía con un leve impulso que saco un gemido inesperado de mi garganta. Mordió mi labio inferior suavemente y tiro de el para luego besarme ávidamente. Su lengua toco la mía y mi cuerpo sucumbió relajándome entre sus brazos. Me descanse en él y sentí el roce de su muslo en mi entrepierna. Nuestras bocas se mordían, se degustaban… Su mano llego a mi seno y entonces tuve que liberarme de su boca para poder respirar. Se hundió en mi cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello y lo retenían mientras él me besaba, me acariciaba el pecho y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Volvió a mi boca y su mano se deslizo bajo mi suéter. El roce de su piel contra la mía casi logra que estuviéramos a punto de perder el control. Abrí los ojos para intentar bajarle la intensidad al beso, hasta que finalmente se volvió dulce y tierno. Nos dejó con los corazones tamborileando y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así! – Y su voz fue un susurro grave - Me gustaría que tuviéramos más... no sé, tal vez en otro lugar para disfrutarnos más tiempo. Lo siento, pero me deje llevar! – y me dejo un leve beso en los labios.

-Siento lo mismo aunque me gusto… Nunca…

-Antes no me sentía del todo libre para esto. Ahora seras mi esposa, me siento diferente. – y me reí.

-Te amo!

-Y yo! Eres todo mi mundo!

El sol se había vuelto a ocultar, y el viento sacudió la embarcación, haciendo que la botavara se soltara y girara bruscamente. Era tiempo de volver. Nos dispusimos a subir las velas nuevamente, guardar la comida y cerrar nuestras camperas porque había empezado a llover.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la costa la lluvia se intensifico haciendo que estuviéramos empapados. Tuvimos que hacer uso de nuestra gran fuerza para que los amarres estuvieran seguros, pues con el viento de popa, las velas se henchían. No quería que se rasgaran o tendríamos problemas. Pero finalmente cuando dejamos el Pacifico y entramos por el canal, rolamos violentamente. En un principio me asuste un poco pero luego nos miramos y nos reímos. Después de todo, era como una aventura... Y romántica!

Cuando nos encontramos frente a Midway ya podíamos estar tranquilos, aunque la lluvia no arreciaba. Nos llevó más tiempo del que esperábamos pero finalmente a eso de las 3 y media de la tarde divisamos Port Ángeles nuevamente. Pudimos llegar a puerto, aunque bajo instrucciones llevamos directamente el bote al final del embarcadero para que fuera guardado bajo techo. La tormenta se estaba volviendo más y más violenta. Corrimos hacia la camioneta, tiramos la canasta en la parte de atrás y al subir nos miramos. Nos reímos al principio y luego nos pusimos serios. Nos abrazamos ferozmente y nos besamos con pasión, con la avidez del deseo. "Vamos a casa" le dije en un susurro y el solo asintió.

En el camino, su mano acariciaba mi pierna mientras yo iba apoyada en su hombro. El agua caía en una cortina que impedía ver. Salimos de la camioneta corriendo a meternos en el cobertizo y ni bien cruzamos la puerta, alguien prendió la luz y todos gritaron: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!". Había olvidado por completo lo de la sorpresa! Menos mal que ya estaban todos sino, tal vez... Nunca lo sabremos!

Nos alcanzaron unas toallas antes de que quisieran felicitar a Jake y tomamos turnos en el baño para cambiarnos. Al volver a la fiesta, tuvimos el corte del pastel y la entrega de regalos de parte de sus amigos y mi familia. Éramos muchos para ese lugar tan pequeño. De fondo en la radio sonaba "It's De-lovely" y la tía Alice saco a bailar a Jasper. Emmet corrió la mesa y las sillas y todos bailaron un poco.

Nosotros nos reímos y besamos tiernamente. Y en un susurro en su oído, lo más bajo que pude pregunte:

-Mañana podremos terminar lo que empezamos? – y automáticamente sus ojos abandonaron los míos perdiéndose en los presentes que bailaban.

-No podre, cariño...

-Por qué no? - me miro algo triste y beso mi frente

-Mañana debo estar en Tacoma – y me solté de sus brazos.

-Cambiaron la fecha?

-Sí, me avisaron hace 3 días.

-No me lo habías dicho!

-No quería que te molestaras!

-Molestarme? Por qué parte? La de que te vas o la de que me ocultas cosas?

Camine por la habitación, fui a recoger mi ropa, la metí molesta en la canasta y salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Corrí a la casa bajo la lluvia nuevamente mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con ella.

La mañana llego y yo no había dormido nada. Todos en la casa respetaron mis lágrimas y ninguno vino a mi encuentro. Incluso mi hermano. El clima parecía empatizar conmigo. No paro de llover en toda la noche. E incluso amaneció así, lluvioso, frio y lúgubre.

El cielo apenas comenzaba a mostrar los signos de la luz del día y ya no podía demorarme más. No podía permitir que se fuera sin vernos una semana y enojados. Y eso sumado a que yo era la culpable de esa situación de la forma más tonta, porque la conocía de antemano. Fue infantil porque días antes o después él debía presentarse y por sobre todo, volvería a mí en unos días. Estúpido y tonto que me hubiera comportado así!

Tome mi impermeable, baje corriendo la escalera y parte de la familia estaba sentada en el living. Nadie dijo una palabra, solo me observaron. No termine de llegar a la galería, cuando encontré su camioneta parada frente a la casa bajo la llovizna. Abrió la puerta, se bajó y corrí a su encuentro. El abrazo férreo y necesitado nos encontró bajo la humedad que parecía evaporarse al ponerse en contacto con el calor que despedían nuestros cuerpos en contacto.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Fui una tonta! – murmure entre sus besos. El acariciaba mi cabello.

-No importa! Pero no podía irme sin un beso tuyo! No sé si podre llamarte. Pero lo hare en cuanto me lo permitan. Te amo! Nunca lo olvides. Cada vez que apoye la cabeza en la almohada, mi último pensamiento antes de dormir seras tú! – y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo! Cuídate mucho!

-Tú también!

Y sin importar que todos estuvieran observándonos en las ventanas, nos besamos breve pero apasionadamente para luego dejar unos segundos nuestras frentes juntas mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Mis ojos se anegaron y no pude evitar sentirme conmovida por la situación. Verlo partir fue doloroso. No podía imaginar cómo sería cuando él se alejara de mi por meses... No quería pensar ni medir los alcances de ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS!<strong>_

_**Esta actualizacion va dedicada a Soniard. Gracias por tu mail y tu buena onda. Gracias por estar ahi!**_

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el tiempo en que los he abandonado. Agradezco de corazon a los mensajes pidiendo actualizacion, dandonos animo o simplemente diciendonos que les gusta nuestro trabajo. Tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron nuestros otros fics y los agregaron como favorios. Muchas gracias! Lo valoro en verdad. He estado con mucho trabajo y eso me ha quitado tiempo para dedicarme a la historia. Pero espero definitivamente estar de vuelta**_

_**Esta vez, simplemente esperare que les alegre la actualizacion y que les guste el capitulo, porque a pesar que las he dejado este tiempo nunca dejo de pensar en todos ustedes y en lo que hemos compartido durante estos casi dos años.**_

_**No tendre dia de actualizacion, sino que a medida que vaya completando los capitulos los ire subiendo, aunque como les habia dicho en una oportunidad quedan muy pocos.**_

_**Que tengan muy buen fin de semana y espero que aun sigan alli!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky**_


	48. CAPITULO47 LA VIDA CAMBIA

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 47 – LA VIDA CAMBIA<strong>

.

Jacob POV

.

El camino a Tacoma se me hizo muy corto. Mi cabeza no estaba del todo atenta al camino sino que rememoraba una y otra vez los ojitos llorosos de Nessie. Entendía que tal vez había sido impulsivo, que tal vez no la tome en cuenta al tomar esta decisión pero era solo mía, después de todo. Pensaba que era lo mejor y una buena opción para el futuro. Pero sobre todo, era algo que quería hacer de verdad.

La base era un lugar ruidoso y lleno de gente. Al llegar a la alambrada, un hombre en inmaculado uniforme color caqui me pidió mi carta y una identificación. Volvió a mirarme y con su pulgar me dio el ok para que entrara. Unos carteles me indicaban un sendero largo que me llevaba hacia un grupo de edificios rectangulares dispuestos en "u" y que detrás del último era donde se podía estacionar. Me baje, tome mi bolso y me encamine siguiendo los carteles. Al ingresar a un enorme patio me sorprendí con la cantidad de hombres que había allí. En su mayoría jóvenes como yo. Un soldado delgado y alto venía acompañado de otro de unos cincuenta años, algo panzón y con bigote. Se detuvo mirándonos con los brazos tras sus espaldas.

-ATENCION! – dijo, y todos se enderezaron y quedaron en silencio.- FORMENSE EN FILAS DE 10 EN FONDO! - el muchacho que estaba junto a mí era enorme y de pequeños ojos azules. Después me enteraría que se llamaba Jason.

-Por qué grita? – me dijo en un susurro. Sin mirarlo respondí lo más bajo que pude.

-Imagino que para imponer autoridad. – nos miramos y el levanto una ceja risueño. A continuación el hombre del bigote se adelantó y comenzó a gritar también.

-SOY EL SARGENTO WALKER Y SERE SU SOMBRA DURANTE SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN ESTA BASE. HE RECIBIDO ORDENES Y LES DIRE NIÑAS QUE HA HABIDO UN CAMBIO DE PLANES. NO ESTARAN AQUÍ SOLO PARA SUS PRUEBAS DE APTITUD SINO QUE SERA TAMBIEN PARA SU ENTRENAMIENTO. – Y me empecé a poner nervioso. Que significaba esto? Jason y yo nos miramos- Asi que a menos que sean medio ciegos o tengan asma, puedo decirles con seguridad que mami no los vera por unas cuantas semanas. BIENVENIDOS A LA ARMADA DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Un murmullo surgió entre las filas. Entrenamiento? Eso quería decir que no volvería a casa en una semana... Tal vez en un mes?

-DEJO AQUÍ AL SOLDADO KRALL PARA QUE LES LEA LAS REGLAS – Y el murmullo seguía.- CALLENSE! – Y todo volvió a silenciarse. – FIRMES! – y la ropa y zapatos de todos hizo eco en el enorme patio. - PRESTEN ATENCION PORQUE LO ESCUCHARAN UNA SOLA VEZ!

Jason se irguió y al enderezarse note que era muy alto también pero no tanto como yo. Rodo sus ojos hacia mí y por lo bajo y sin mirarme fijamente me hablo.

-Gritara todo el tiempo, no importa dónde este? – insistió.

-Sería un poco molesto si fuera así...

-Solo molesto? – y nos reímos por lo bajo

-Y SI, GRITO TODO EL TIEMPO. SILENCIO NIÑAS! – y nos callamos.

El soldado Krall empezó a recitar las directivas de lo que sucedería a continuación: nos dividirían en grupos, pasaríamos a recoger nuestro uniforme y equipo y luego nos instalaríamos para cambiarnos de ropa. Allí recibiríamos más instrucciones. Yo solo pensaba en ella... Nessie me gritaría en el teléfono a todo pulmón pensando que le había mentido.

Finalmente cuando los grupos se organizaron, por suerte, Jason estaba en el mío. Su apellido era Bells. Al menos había hecho un amigo muy rápido. Era divertido y siempre cuestionaba todo. Tomamos las literas dobles junto a la pared, el arriba y yo debajo. Mis pies apenas entraban en la cama. Me golpearía los dedos contra las columnas metálicas al girar en las noches. Después que nos instalamos y nos cambiamos, el sargento entro con una tablilla que tenía una lista. Para variar nos gritó para que nos paráramos junto a la camas

-ATENCION! – y todos nos pusimos firmes.

-Y aquí vamos... – dijo Jason y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Déjenme aclararles un par de cosas, señoritas! Aquí sus recomendaciones no les servirán de nada. Mami no los despertara con el desayuno y no existen las disculpas. Las reglas son para todos por igual, para que aprendan lo que es disciplina y no hay excepciones. PARA NADIE! ENTENDIDO?

-SI, SEÑOR! – dijimos todos.

-Se dirigirán a mí como Señor o Sargento. PRESTEN ATENCION PORQUE DIRE ESTO SOLO UNA VEZ! – Y lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra respiración. – Aquí no hay malos entendidos: hacen lo que se les ordena y nadie los mantendrá limpiando letrinas con su cepillo de dientes. Soy claro?

-SI, SEÑOR!

-A las dos mil cien horas es el toque de queda. Eso significa todo el mundo debe estar en su cama durmiendo. Nos levantaremos a las 500 horas. Les recomiendo que duerman. Tendrán sus tres comidas diarias para que cuando vuelvan Mami no los rete. Con respecto a su uniforme y su equipo: Cuídenlo! Porque habrá inspección y nos voy a avisar cuando lo haga.- y mientras decía esto caminaba de un lado a otro.

-...Deben cuidarlo porque será permanente y lo llevaran con ustedes a su nueva base cuando sean asignados. Debe estar limpio, sano y con todos los botones e insignias en perfectas condiciones. De ahora en más lo usaran todo el tiempo. Llamadas solo en su tiempo de descanso. Hay dos teléfonos públicos en el casino. Cada grupo tiene un nombre, el suyo es Wolf Red – y se me escapo una sonrisa. El Sargento se acercó a mí como un rayo y aunque yo le llevaba más de una cabeza me encaro amenazadoramente. Su pregunta fue entre dientes.

-Que es tan gracioso, soldado?

-Donde vivo hay muchos lobos, señor! Y siempre es frecuente ver alguno rojo – recordando mi propio pelaje.

-Nombre...

-Black... Jacob Black, Señor – y busco en sus papeles.

-Ah, Ud. viene de Forks.

-Sí, Señor! – me gruño y se alejó de mi sin hacer más comentarios.

-AHORA NIÑAS, A FORMARSE AFUERA. - Y nadie se movía – AHORA!

Todos salimos corriendo y seguimos con lo predicho. A continuación debíamos presentarnos en la barraca 2, donde se iniciaba la revisión médica. Pero antes, se nos revisaba el cabello, y para el que lo necesitara se le hacía un buen corte de pelo. No era mi caso.

Al llegar al triage debimos sacarnos la ropa, para quedar solo en nuestros calzones. Estaba un poco intimidado! Había muchas mujeres, quiero decir, enfermeras yendo y viniendo en las diferentes estaciones. Podía observar todo lo que ocurría en cada una desde donde estaba sentado. Tomaban nuestros datos generales, después pasaban a medirnos, pesarnos, examen de la vista, luego el medico te auscultaba y finalmente nos aplicaban unas vacunas. Eso sí parecía doler! Pero era prácticamente todo. Jason se dedicó a leer el diario mientras esperaba.

Al estar todos juntos, pues entrabamos en grupos de 20, me di cuenta que yo era el más alto de todos. Como también me di cuenta que dos enfermeras hablaban entre ellas y me miraban. Imaginaba que era por mi tatuaje pero note que me ruborizaba cuando ellas se rieron.

Una voz grave y sexy de mujer grito "Black, Jacob" y me aproxime a la estación uno. Me quedé atónito frente a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mí. Era muy joven, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color almendra. Pequeñas pecas adornaban sus mejillas y un labial carmesí destacaba su boca carnosa. Solo había visto rostros como ese en el cine y en las fotos de las "Pin up girls" que Paul coleccionaba y escondía celosamente bajo su cama. Mi Nessie era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo para mí... pero esta me sorprendía. Y su sonrisa termino de ponerme incómodo. Me miro de arriba abajo levantando una ceja para luego cambiar su actitud.

-Venga, Black. Adelántese. No lo voy a morder.

-Sí, señora – respondí.

Ella me midió, peso, tomo mi presión arterial y cuando apoyo su mano en mi hombro su rostro cambio y su ceño se frunció.

-Tiene fiebre, soldado? – yo me sonreí.

-No, Señora. Siempre tengo una temperatura mayor a la normal. – Y la mire directo a los ojos – Ayuda en los inviernos fríos de mi pueblo. – ella sonrió

-Ah, sí? Y donde es eso?

-En Forks, aquí cerca. Yo vivo en La Push.

-Lamento decirte que no conozco nada de por aquí. Vine directo desde Maryland. Pero podrías enseñarme el área en algún día libre... – respondió. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía totalmente en falta.

-Sii... claro! Iremos mis hermanos de la reserva, tus amigas y mi prometida a la playa, en La Push. – y ella se rio.

-Prometida, eh? Chica con suerte! Pero te diré, Jacob, que me has ayudado a ganar una apuesta – y me sorprendí

-Apuesta? – y ella se sentó, terminando de anotar datos en su carpeta.

-Sí, las otras chicas decían que eras soltero y yo no. Semejante hombre no anda por allí solo. Siempre tiene alguien que lo espere – y me quede helado – Escuchaste, Linda? – dijo algo más fuerte. Una joven rubia con el cabello suelto se asomó tras el biombo de tela con cara de pocos amigos. – Me debes $10 dólares.

-Sí, Lucy! Tienes ojo de águila o eres medio bruja. Siempre aciertas! – y ella se rio para luego guiñarme un ojo.

-Ve a la estación 2 Jacob, con esta carpeta y no dejes que la confundan con otra. Siempre fíjate que lleve tu nombre. Cuando termines todas las estaciones deberás volver a aquí para que te vacune.

-Ok. La veo... luego? – vaya chica!

-Te lo aseguro, muchacho! – y me volvió a sonreír.

No estaba acostumbrado a este trato y mucho menos a que las mujeres hicieran apuestas sobre mí. En realidad no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres! Pero también entendía que todos creían que tenía 21 años y no que era un tonto pueblerino de apenas 18. Todo era nuevo! Cumplí con todo el recorrido y al volver a la estación 1, veía como otro soldado salía fregándose el trasero. Entre y me encontré con Lucy y con Linda, que la ayudaba alcanzándole una caja metálica con 3 jeringas y varios frasquitos de medicina. Me senté y ambas se rieron.

-No cariño, ponte de pie y apoya esos enormes brazos en la camilla. –dijo la rubia. Y ya me estaba asustando. La camilla estaba del lado de la única pared que había allí. Colgado en ella, un cuadro enmarcado con el escudo de la armada me sirvió de reflejo para ver como ellas se sonrieron y se codearon mientras bajaron un poco mis calzoncillos. La rubia llevo sus manos a la boca y tiro un beso hacia mis nalgas mientras yo me ruborizaba, y como un reflejo me moví , inquieto.

-Jacob, quédate quieto... Esto puede doler un poco. – dijo Lucy. Golpeo mi nalga y clavo la aguja. No me dolió tanto el pinchazo como el pasaje del líquido a través de mi piel. Luego fue otro en la otra nalga y el tercero si, fue en mi brazo.

-Eso es todo? – pregunte

-Sí, eso es todo. Si sientes fiebre o malestar en alguno de los lugares donde te aplique las vacunas ven a ver al doctor.

-Sí, Señora!

-Nos vemos, Jacob! Me debes un paseo a tu playa... No lo olvidare! – y su sonrisa hizo que me olvidara lo que me dolía el trasero.

Tras eso, era la hora del almuerzo. Mientras hacia la fila para recibir mi comida, note que el teléfono también tenía su fila y era muy larga. Esperaría a la noche a ver si tenía más suerte.

Debería sentirme molesto, Collins me dijo que iría a mis exámenes y termine en la instrucción. Tal vez por eso el cambio en la fecha? Pensaba en todas las cosas que deje pendientes como la escuela y mi graduación. Pero sobre todo pensaba en Nessie y en el guapetón de su "amigo" Santiago. Tendría muchos días el campo libre para hablar con ella, pasear y recordar viejas épocas. Especialmente ahora que él había cambiado y según ella se veía alegre y hermoso. No me gustaba nada... Nada!

Por la tarde tuvimos una especie de clase. Primero de historia, donde establecieron como era la vieja Europa antes del conflicto y que lo había causado. Luego vino Krall a decirnos que por el día de hoy no tendríamos más actividades pero que mañana iniciaba el entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana. Que descansáramos porque de aquí en más no habría mucho tiempo libre hasta el próximo franco que nos tocaba en tres semanas! Tres semanas!

Salí de allí corriendo, directo al casino y conmigo otros tantos, dispuestos a ver quién tomaba primero el teléfono. Aunque yo llevaba un poco de ventaja. Así que llegue al teléfono e introduje las monedas ansioso para hablar con mi nena. El teléfono llamo tres veces y fue atendido.

-Residencia Cullen.

-Hola, soy... – escuche ruidos y forcejeos con el tubo del teléfono.

-Jake, Amor!

-Hola! Que alegría oírte!

-Como te ha ido? Como son las cosas por ahí?

-Pues muy diferentes a lo que yo esperaba, Nessie! Cuando llegamos, el sargento que nos recibió nos dijo que sus órdenes habían cambiado y no volveré a casa hasta dentro de tres semanas, por lo menos. Lo siento, amor! - del otro lado solo hubo silencio.

-Quiero creer que no fue otra mentira... Verdad Jacob Black? Porque si fue así... Sabrás lo que soy enojada! – y su voz denotaba tensión. Si, estaba un poco enojada.

-Te lo juro por mi madre, que es lo más sagrado para mi junto contigo! No tenía idea de esto! Además, para ser un ingreso como un simple soldado es como mucho más. Tenemos clases... Hoy tuvimos una y la materia se llama Historia Política y Estrategia. Yo creo que el Coronel me envió aquí a un curso que toman quienes serán oficiales o algo así... Crees que pueda que ser posible? – alguien hablo a lo lejos

-Pregunta el tío Jasper si tu uniforme tiene su insignia de grado militar – Mire en la camisa la insignia sobre mi brazo.

-Sí, es un triángulo completo pero que la parte inferior es curva. – ella hizo silencio y el explico algo.

-Es una categoría de especialidad. No eres cualquier soldado, eres de primera clase. Dice el tío que seguramente tu sargento también es de primera clase o superior. Su insignia es similar a la tuya pero tiene más barras inferiores y superiores y una estrella en el centro. Oh, Jake! Tres semanas! Debería estar furiosa pero no puedo... Voy a extrañarte tanto, tanto!

-Y yo cariño! Prometo que tratare de llamarte tan seguido como pueda.

-Pasaremos más tiempo juntos cuando vengas, Si?

-Por favor, dalo como un hecho. Ya he hecho amigos aquí. Mi compañero de litera es un chico gracioso que se llama Jason.

-Qué bueno! Por lo menos no estarás solo

-Nunca lo estoy! Tú siempre estás en mí... – y alguien me grito, comenzando a hacer bromas – Cielo, debo irme. Te amo!

-Te amo, Jake! Aguardo ansiosa tu regreso. – y corte. Todos me palmearon y aplaudieron riendo de mi conversación con mi novia. Eran unos idiotas!

Las semanas siguientes fueron de mucho trabajo y estaba muerto. Siempre he sido hábil y ágil: las guardias con la manada y las luchas que hemos tenido, siempre se me han dado bien. Pero esto sí que era demandante. Al principio, de vez en cuando, nos despertaban a mitad de la noche bajo la lluvia o la nieve para hacer flexiones o para ordenar equipamiento en el patio en nuestra ropa de dormir. Luego todo tomo su ritmo. Comenzamos corriendo 2 kilómetros y en 10 días ya hacíamos 6 a ritmo sostenido. Aprendí a manejar un arma muy bien, a armarla y desarmarla expertamente y mi puntería era excelente. En clases también me iba bien, especialmente cuando veíamos casos de estrategia militar. Además de historia y estrategia, teníamos cartografía y aprendí a leer muy bien un mapa. También teníamos comunicaciones y clave morse. Me destacaba en las clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en los circuitos de obstáculos.

Las llamadas a casa eran complicadas. Papa era el que realmente me entendía y no solo eso, se daba cuenta que estaba contento. En cambio Nessie no lo podía entender muy bien. Días en que las charlas eran algo tensas y otros en que eran muy románticas aunque no podía hablar mucho pues siempre había gente a mi alrededor haciéndome burla.

Pero los días pasaban y el prometido regreso a casa parecía ya estar a la vuelta de la esquina, como quien dice. Esta semana había mejorado el clima. Febrero era más benévolo y todo se hacía un poco más fácil. Las 3 semanas se transformaron 5 y rogaba por que llegaran a su fin. La nieve se derretía y tras cada lluvia el usual verdor de la Península Olímpica comenzaba a mostrarse.

Los últimos dos días serian para sortear una suerte de juego entre barracas y seria el desafío final. Mi equipo el Wolf Red estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto. Yo lo único que deseaba era volver a casa pronto. No llame a Nessie para avisarle. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Había hablado con Papa y me encontré con la novedad que el padre de Sam estaba muy enfermo. El invierno había sido demasiado crudo para sus pulmones y peleaba con una neumonía. Pero estaba en casa y Carlisle lo iba a visitar casi todos los días. Como también, que de la escuela le habían entregado a Leah todo la lista del material que necesitaría para aprobar mis exámenes y graduarme al volver. El director hablo con él y entendía que mi designación era inminente. Yo también lo creía así.

Hoy fueron los tests escritos sobre las clases teóricas y aun no tenía muy en claro donde me había enviado Collins. Esto de las clases y el entrenamiento parecía más un tipo de escuela más que la instrucción primaria. Pero todo había sido genial, por lo menos a mí me había gustado. Al mediodía después de clases nos habían dejado en libertad de descansar. Así que decidí salir a caminar.

La base estaba continua al amarradero que daba a la Bahía y se accedía a la breve playa de grava. Estaba desierto y el viento frio golpeaba mi rostro pero se sentía bien. El estrecho Puget ofrecía una maravillosa vista y el bosque a mi espalda me hacía sentir en casa. En mi camino de ida cruce a Linda y a Lucy que venían en bicicleta. Ambas me sonrieron y me saludaron coquetas. Esa chica siempre me ponía nervioso!

Me senté a escuchar las olas y a recapacitar sobre mis días aquí. Mañana era mi último día! Cuarenta y cinco días de arduo trabajo donde comprendí realmente en lo que me estaba metiendo. En que la disciplina que mi Padre siempre nos había impuesto. Y que la que yo impartía a la manada tenía mucho que ver con lo que viví aquí y con lo que debería afrontar en adelante.

Esto realmente me gustaba! Ahora no sabía si podría mantener mi mente en los motores de los jeeps de las bases. Creo que no. Quería ser parte de algo más grande, algo que aportara un pequeño granito en el mundo y del que fuera parte. Guerra o no Guerra, me parecía importante estar aquí. Veríamos que me tenía preparado Collins. Así y todo, tampoco debía olvidar mis responsabilidades: mi manada, mi familia y Nessie. No solo tendría secretos de Estado que guardar, también estaban los de mi propia familia.

Amaneció helado pero el sol quería mostrar su rostro esta mañana. Cuando nos despertamos, un cielo purpura y rosa nos lo dejaba saber. La práctica fue dura: Obstáculos que saltar, enfrentados a otros 80 hombres, todos en pos de rescatar una bandera. Y fui yo quien lo logro, feliz de liderar mi grupo y lograr la victoria. Se había terminado esta etapa. Veríamos que llegaba más adelante.

A las 3 de la tarde nos metimos todos en las regaderas y sonreía como un tonto pensando en ella. Recordando lo que era tocarla, en sus ojos chocolate y en el sabor de su boca... Cuando Jason me vino a avisar que me buscaba el Sargento. Me vestí y me presente en su oficina. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con el Teniente Marshall. Con Joseph habíamos entablado una amistad, por lo que nos saludamos gustosos. El Sargento levanto una ceja de fastidio mientras se inclinaba a darme un sobre.

-Joe! Gusto verte! – nos dimos un abrazo.- Que haces aquí?

-Jacob... Vaya! Noto un gran cambio en ti. Y te sienta muy bien el uniforme! Tu novia morirá cuando te vea! – y ambos sonreímos. – He venido por ti.

-Sucede algo?

-No, Black. Solo que Ud. parece más afortunado que los demás. Aunque debo decir, aunque me pese, que se ha ganado a pulso su grado, lo mismo que sus compañeros... Sargento! – y me quede sorprendido.

-Sargento?

-Felicitaciones, Jake! – me dijo Joe.

-Gracias! Estoy un poco desconcertado. – el sargento me miro y se acomodó en la silla molesto.

-Si no fuera porque el teniente está aquí, te lo explicaría a mi muy particular manera, Black. Solo hazle honor a quienes dispusimos de nuestro tiempo para entrenarte.

-Sera un placer, Señor!

-Y no te olvides que aunque seas Sargento, aun soy tu Superior. Esto –y señalo su enorme insignia. – también fue ganado a pulso.

-No lo olvidare, Señor! Hasta cualquier momento?

-Sí, Black! Nunca se sabe dónde se cruzan los caminos de los hombres de la Armada. – él se puso de pie y con media sonrisa extendió su mano para estrechar la mía. Era gritón pero un buen hombre.

Y salimos de la oficina. El Teniente había sido muy amable en venir por mi aunque imagino que esto tenía un motivo. Me pregunto si tenía hambre y yo respondí "Siempre" y ambos nos reímos. Nos dirigimos al casino a tomar café y un pedazo de pie.

-Te asombra verme aquí.

-Un poco. Pero debo darte las gracias. Nunca hubiera pasado por aquí de no ser por ti.! – él se rio.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía, Jake. Esto recién empieza.

-Eso que quiere decir?

-Veras: He recibido mis órdenes y he sido asignado al USS Arizona. Puesto que debo asumir dentro de 3 meses. Así que mi puesto junto al Coronel debe ser ocupado por alguien de extrema confianza... – y me quede de una pieza. Sin omitir palabra me señale apuntando mi dedo al pecho y el asintió.

-Pero...

-El Coronel me dijo que si los te tienen suficiente confianza como para confiarte a su nieta e hija y hacerte de la familia, él también lo haría. Tiene un especial sentido para las personas. En más de una ocasión creo que se trata más de un don. Así que ten fe. Todo estará bien!

-No me lo esperaba...- y entonces algo me ilumino – Eso quiere decir que estaré en Forks todo el tiempo? – y el rio.

-No te entusiasmes. Tu iras donde Collins vaya. Por ahora es Forks, mañana puede ser Maryland, en un año puede ser Washington. Estarás a su disposición. Es un gran compromiso, pero puedo asegurarte que el siempre bregara por tus intereses. Es un buen hombre.

-Gracias! Es una buena oportunidad para mí. – y sonreí – Nessie estará feliz!

-La vi la semana pasada, nos cruzamos en el hospital. Venia acompañada de un hombre alto vestido de oscuro. Me dijo que trabajaba para el cuerpo diplomático de Volterra. No es del todo bueno que el este en casa de tu futuro suegro, pero me pareció buena persona. Imagino que es un familiar porque también tiene ojos similares al resto de la familia – y odie eso.

-Es un primo lejano, por eso está en la casa. Se supone que se ira pronto. – y él se rio.

-A las mujeres les gustan los celos pero no seas tonto, Jake! En demasía son un dolor de cabeza – y asentí.

-Nos iremos hoy?

-Por supuesto que no! La cena en honor a la graduación se hará en el hangar del fondo de la base, junto a la playa, con música y baile. Algo de diversión no viene mal. Además me dijeron que hay muchas enfermeras jóvenes y bonitas por aquí – y me reí.

-Estas curado ya? – levanto una ceja y se rio, meneando la cabeza.

-Cuando conocí a Bella fue todo un shock. Nunca me había impactado una mujer con solo mirarla. De todas formas no me hubiera animado a nada: primero porque ella siempre me trato amablemente pero nada más. Pero sobre todo porque creo que tu suegro me arrancaría la cabeza – y solté la carcajada.

-Te puedo dar garantías de ello!

Nos despedimos hasta la noche. Al llegar me encontré con los muchachos acicalándose, planchando uniformes y perfumándose para ir a la cena. Jason vino todo entusiasmado a mi encuentro para ver si necesitaba algo para estar "más presentable". Le respondí que solo me pondría mi uniforme y eso era todo. "Ah, claro, tú tienes a tu hermosa prometida esperándote! Muchachos, una más para nosotros!" y todos reímos.

El hangar estaba austeramente adornado con banderas y globos blancos, azules y rojos, y con mesas dispuestas alrededor de un gran espacio, como una pista de baile. Al fondo estaba la banda de la base formada por muchas caras familiares. Todos los oficiales estaban en las mesas sobre un lado y entre ellos encontré a Marshall. Fumaba cigarros conversando con el Sargento y otros oficiales. Me senté con los muchachos y esa noche hubo pollo asado con patatas. Todo el mundo estaba animado y feliz. Y el ritmo de la banda cambio trayendo una melodía romántica.

Lamente que Nessie no estuviera aquí conmigo. Divise al Teniente bailando con una enfermera rubia y pequeña: Betty. Era una niña amable, sencilla y muy dulce. Tenía a todos los muchachos de cabeza y ella solo reía ante las bromas pero sin darle cabida a ninguno. En ese momento alguien golpeo mi hombro.

-Buenas noches... – y se inclinó a mirar mi camisa – Sargento! – enseguida me puse de pie.

-Lucy! Buenas noches! – llevaba el cabello suelto y poco maquillaje. Apenas sus labios color rojo. Un vestido negro ceñido y una sonrisa increíble. Rayos que era una preciosa mujer!

-Me debes un paseo a tu playa, pero puedes compensarlo con un baile. Seria de poco caballero decirme que no.

-Por supuesto! – y me puse de pie, tome su codo y la escolte a la pista. Pase mi mano por su cintura y ella apoyo la suya en mi hombro.

-Estas melancólico por algo?

-Extraño a mi prometida en momentos como estos. Nosotros no tenemos mucha vida social, como por ejemplo un baile como este. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

-Como es su nombre? Es bonita? – y su pregunta me arranco una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es hermosa! Tiene el cabello largo y rojizo. Sus ojos son grandes, color chocolate y tiene una boca adorable. Mi pequeña es algo terca, pero una luchadora y nos amamos con locura. Su nombre es Renesmee pero yo le digo Nessie – y me reí – Su madre odia que le diga así! – y ella también rio.

-Es un nombre extraño, pero veo que te tiene de las narices! – y a continuación alguien comenzó a cantar y la canción se volvió aún más romántica. Lucy se acercó a mí y apoyo su mejilla en mi hombro. Trate de mantener mi cabeza en alto.

-...Yo también me voy mañana. Me trasladan a la base en Hawaii, al hospital naval. – y me sorprendí.

-Vaya, eso sí es lejos. Pero tomaras un lindo bronceado en tus días libres. – ella sonrió melancólica y me observo. Sus ojos brillaban picaros.

-Cuanto lamento que estés tan enamorado, Jacob! Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido mejor.. – y trague en seco. Las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Que decir? Y en eso la canción termino – Tengo mucho que hacer mañana. Me voy a la cama. – respondió cambiando drásticamente de tema y la escolte hasta la mesa donde dejo sus cosas.

-Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu barraca? – ella me miro, me dio una sonrisa enorme para luego morderse la boca.

-No, cariño! Mejor no. No me tientes... No hagas que me comporte como una chica mala! – se acercó a mí, apoyo una mano en mi mejilla y se puso en puntas de pie para besar mi mejilla lento y sugestivamente. – Cuídate mucho, Jake! Dile a Nessie que es una chica con suerte – me guiño un ojo y me dejo ahí parado sin saber que decir.

Jason vino a buscarme para llevarme con los muchachos que estaban cerca del escenario junto a la banda y los acompañe un par de canciones. Y finalmente, me aleje de ahí para irme a la cama. Mañana sería un día largo.

Al toque de las cinco, se sumó el murmullo continuo de todos los que repasábamos lo que podíamos olvidar allí antes de volver a casa. Encontré en el desayuno a Joe que me dijo que en cuanto terminara nos iríamos. Me despedí de Jason con un abrazo, el todavía no tenía asignación. Decidimos que nos mantendríamos en contacto por carta.

. -*-.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo. La vieja camioneta nos mecía y Joe noto que me quedaba muy callado, por lo que cambiamos lugares. No me dejo seguir conduciendo y en un momento dado me dormí. En mis sueños, la bella Lucy estaba en traje de baño sobre unas rocas junto al mar. Su cabello suelto ondeaba al viento y me dejaba ver una flor sobre su oreja. Extendía los brazos hacia mí llamándome, cuando me desperté asustado. Qué diablos hacia soñando con otra mujer?

Los doscientos sesenta kilómetros entre Tacoma y Forks se habían esfumado. Cruzar el puente de ingreso a la ciudad se sintió la gloria misma. Joe me pregunto si no me importaba ir al hospital, así luego podría seguir camino a casa. Al llegar, Collins salía. Tuvimos un momento para charlar. Tanto Joe como yo nos pusimos firmes y lo saludamos con la venia. Ahora sería algo más que usual. Él sonrió, respondió de igual forma y luego extendió su mano hacia nosotros para estrecharla.

-Joe...

-Coronel

-Sargento Black, pero vaya que estas semanas han logrado un gran cambio en Ud.! Estoy al tanto de sus progresos. Sabia no que no me defraudaría! – sonreí, agradecido.

-Gracias, Señor! Nunca tendré suficiente tiempo en agradecerle esta oportunidad.

-Lo disfruto, verdad? Estoy seguro que sí. – y asentí.

-Parece que Ud. supo ver más en mi la buena predisposición para esto... más que yo mismo. – los tres reímos.

-Te lo dije, Jake. Es su don!

-Bueno, los dejo. Tengo una cena a la que asistir. Jacob, te espero mañana aquí a las 9. Se puntual!

-Lo seré, Señor.

Nos despedimos y subí lo más rápido que pude a la camioneta para ir a La Push primero. Mi padre lo merecía. Al acercarme, no había ni aproximado la camioneta al camino que vi a Leah y Seth salir corriendo al frente. Detrás de ellos, a Papa en su silla. Estacione y me baje a abrazar a mis hermanos entre risas. Cuando me liberaron me encontré a mi padre que me miraba emocionado y orgulloso. "Eres todo un hombre, Jacob. A tu madre le hubiera encantado verte así" Y me agache a abrazarlo. Los había extrañado y su comentario me movilizaba. Seth bajo mi bolso de la camioneta y Leah me abrazo contenta. Era una alegría haber vuelto.

-Como han estado?

-Muy bien. Gracias a Dios por aquí las cosas siguen tranquilas. – Dijo mi Padre – Todos te han extrañado.

-Yo también! – y tome a Seth por el cuello para cepillar su cabello como cuando era más pequeño. Note que estaba más alto. – Tú has crecido! – y el rio

-Y tu pareces viejo – y todos rieron

-Eso enano, es porque soy tu hermano mayor! Más respeto! – y volví a fregar mis dedos en su cabello. Seth se quejó y todos nos reímos.

-Tienes hambre? Te preparo algo? – pregunto Leah

-No. Voy a la mansión. Quiero ver a Nessie. – y Leah acerco un plato con muffins de chocolate a la mesa.

-Entonces mejor come porque ellos no están – y la mire decepcionado.

-No... están? Como que no están? – y mi corazón se desboco en un segundo. Mi cabeza tejía teorías en segundos.

-No seas tonto! Como se van a ir del pueblo? No! Fueron a cazar osos a Goat Rocks. Emmet debe volver a Europa y Santiago nunca ha probado un oso, así que... Edward, Bella, Tony, Ren, sus tíos y Félix se fueron de excursión ayer.

-Así que Félix está aquí. Ella quería verlo – dije algo triste. Ansiaba tenerla entre mis brazos

-Están preocupados. Dicen que hay muchos rumores sobre un ataque a Estados Unidos. Y Jasper piensa lo mismo. – y me puse muy serio.

-Entraríamos en guerra automáticamente. –dije con total seguridad. Mi padre noto mi semblante y cambio de tema rotundamente.

-Que te pareció este tiempo en la milicia, Jake? – y el pensar en la base me hizo sonreír.

-Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto. Realmente me sentí en mi elemento. Ahora soy un Sargento, Papa. Ni yo puedo creerlo! – Él sonrió, orgulloso.

-Pues nada es un regalo. Es tu destino ser un líder, Jacob. Debes aceptarlo y eso te traerá miles de satisfacciones.

Mi padre siempre tenía una palabra acertada y una reflexión para traerme paz. Me alegraba eso. Pero en mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Nessie y en una romántica fogata en medio del verdor insipiente de la primavera, en un lugar tan bello como Goat Rocks. Seguramente a esa altura el cielo estaría limpio y podrían verse las estrellas. Y ella en compañía de...

-En serio no vas a querer nada? – dijo Leah meneando la cabeza ante mis pensamientos. Estaba contrariado.

-No... llevare mis cosas al cobertizo y descansare un rato. Hoy me levante a las 5 de la mañana. Y además mañana ya me tengo que presentar al trabajo.

-Y el instituto? – pregunto mi padre.

-Primero hablare con el Coronel y luego veremos, Papa. No puedo ir a hablar con el Director sin saber que voy a hacer o cuánto tiempo estaremos en Forks.

-Eso quiere decir que te volverás a ir? – preguntaba Seth algo desilusionado.

-Esa es la vida de un soldado, Seth. Pero no te anticipes. Si? – y acaricie su hombro. Su carita denotaba desencanto. Era un muchachito adorable!

Tome un muffin, mis cosas y aproveche para dejar la camioneta allí donde pertenecía. Entre en mi pequeño departamentito y todo estaba ordenado. Saque cuidadosamente mi ropa de servicio – que estaba toda limpia – y colgué los uniformes y volví a acomodar el resto. Me saque la camisa, los zapatos, los pantalones y mi camiseta. Era bueno sentirme libre y liviano y me quede dormido automáticamente.

Despertaba agitado y acalorado. Decidí darme una ducha. El baño se llenó de vapor y deje que el agua me golpeara suave y caliente. Al segundo, sentí unas manos que surgían de mi cintura para acariciar mi estómago. Sentí un cuerpo tibio apoyarse en mi espalda, sinuoso y pequeño. Un beso delicado fue dejado en mi hombro y entonces tome las manos y las bese, reteniéndolas. Me gire para encontrar a Nessie quien se lanzaba en mis brazos. El beso era abrasador! Mi lengua en su boca dulce con sabor de caramelo, sus manos acordonadas en mi cuello, las mías deslizándose por su espalda, disfrutando la sutil y delicada suavidad de su piel. Cuando tuvimos que respirar y me separe de su boca me encontré que no era Nessie sino Lucy a quien estaba besando... y me desperté.

Nunca había soñado con otra mujer. No entendía como... Creí que mi imprimación hacia que no pudiera siquiera considerar algo así. En mi cabeza apareció la voz de Sam dándome la bienvenida y ayudando sobre mi cuestionamiento. Me aclaro que mi amor incondicional era para Nessie sin importar nada más, pero que el deseo era otra cosa... Que no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Y sobre todo, que yo era joven e inexperto y me había encontrado con todo un mundo diferente. Que no me preocupara. Detrás de sus palabras, el tonto de Embry me pregunto que quien era la chica, respondiéndole que era una de las enfermeras de la base. Y todos comenzaron a hacer bromas estúpidas, hasta que me sacaron de quicio y termine gritando "SILENCIO". Y entonces todos se callaron.

Me bañe y cambie, y cuando tomaba mi abrigo para ir a la casa Cullen, al darme vuelta la encontré parada allí. Vestida de jeans, un suéter blanco y botas se veía absolutamente perfecta. Agitada, con el pelo suelto y algo revuelto me miraba con una sonrisa y un brillo increíble en los ojos. Nos adelantamos al mismo tiempo y el beso llego rudo, necesitado, hambriento... Su boca sabia tan dulce como en mis sueños. Su aroma! Ese almizcle que ingresaba a mis poros y activaba mi sangre como un elixir. Bocas y manos avarientas del contacto tibio... La levante en mis brazos y nos deje caer sobre la cama, provocando que nuestras piernas se entrelazaran para intentar estar todo lo cerca que se pudiera. No había palabras solo nuestra necesidad lo que demostraba cuanto nos habíamos extrañado. La respiración agitada volvió los besos más serenos, mas tiernos hasta que finalmente nos encontramos con la mirada fija, el uno en el otro. La conversación surgió entre susurros.

-Jake.. – murmuro

-Nessie... te he extrañado tanto – roce sus labios, suaves, cálidos. Daria cualquier cosa por mas - Cómo es que...

-Tony... Ha logrado escuchar a Leah

-Desde tan lejos?

-Sí, ha estado entrenando con Papa... Pero bésame, amor! Hazlo antes que mi hermano cruce la puerta. El vino conmigo.

Me aventure a zambullirme en su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos. Sus suspiros aspirados me enloquecían así que decidir tapar su boca con la mía hasta que escuche a Leah en mi cabeza. _"Jake... Tony está aquí y pregunta por ti" _Y vaya cambio de clima! Me sentí pescado in fraganti! La observe y le sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo. Nos incorporamos en la cama y nos arreglamos la ropa para poder ir a la casa de mi padre. Un abrazo antes de dejar esas paredes y ni una palabra más. No hacía falta. Al entrar, Tony y mis hermanos, la manada, todos me daban la bienvenida. Mañana sería un día eterno: muchas cosas por resolver y el futuro inmediato por decidir.

La mañana amaneció gris. Nessie apareció en mi puerta a prepararme el desayuno muy temprano. Yo ya estaba cambiado para irme al hospital. El verme de uniforme la hizo sonreír. "_Mmm... Jacob Black que te ves delicioso en ese uniforme! Imagino cuantas mujeres te perseguirán! Pero mucho ojo, porque eres mío y no te compartiré con nadie!_" y me reí. Nos sentamos a la mesa y le conté la anécdota sobre mi ingreso y la apuesta de las enfermeras. No le gusto absolutamente nada. " _Así que_ _Lucy, no? Dile que si te toca será la última cosa que haga!"_ Y esta vez no era una broma. Se levantó molesta a lavar la vajilla y me cole tras ella para convencerla a besos. Si de algo estaba muy seguro era que la amaba como nada.

Presentarme a servicio no fue una tontería: El Coronel y Joe me esperaban. En cuanto los vi, los salude poniéndome firme y haciendo la venia. El coronel se sonrió.

-Ya Jacob! Aquí no nos ve nadie. Relájate y siéntate. – me desencajo su comentario pero me senté frente al escritorio.

-Sí, señor! – y Joe se rio.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias, cual prefieres primero?

-Las malas – respondí con seguridad. Él se rio y se sentó contra el respaldo de su sillón, muy cómodo.

-Tienes un mes para graduarte – y lo mire sorprendido.- Lo siento, pero Joe se va y te necesito al 100% en tu puesto. Demostraste que eres algo más, Jacob! Leí tus informes sobre tu tiempo en la base. Eres un líder nato, no un mecánico.

-Señor?

-Mírame y dime que no te gusto la acción, manejar a los hombres, tomar decisiones, ser su líder... – y debía admitirlo.

-Sí señor, realmente lo disfrute.

-Tu eres un hombre de acción y conmigo la tendrás! Lo que no se es que harás con tu bella chica. Pasaras conmigo muchas horas aquí y te faltara tiempo para todo y para ella también. Desde ya te advierto que dudo que este año tengas tiempo para boda y luna de miel. Lo siento, kid! – y solo asentí

-Debo ponerte al tanto de todo en muy poco tiempo, Jake. – agrego Joe - Así que vendrás aquí todas las tardes después del almuerzo mientras te quede por resolver lo del instituto. O al revés... lo que sea más cómodo para ti.

-Está bien. – y me sentí algo pesimista. No quería pensar lo que diría Nessie. – y las buenas noticias?

-Bueno, las buenas es que viajaremos mucho. Tengo una agenda algo apretada pero saldrás de aquí y podrás ver algo del mundo. Estaremos ocupados. Nuestra primera parada será la base en Maryland y todas las que encontremos de camino a Washington. Iras conmigo a la Casa Blanca, Jake! - y trague en seco – Nervioso?

-Es una gran responsabilidad! Gracias por confiar en mí, Señor! Espero merecerlo

-Lo harás! Trabajaras mucho con el área de inteligencia aquí y entre bases. Seras mi enlace y te cercioraras que toda la información llegue a mi completa y a tiempo. El tío de tu novia estará en contacto con nosotros, también. Es importante lo que el nos informe y solo me lo reportaras a mí. Demás está decirte que todo lo que sepas es clasificado, así que tu familia queda fuera de toda consideración.

-Cuente con ello, Señor!

-Bueno, Sargento... manos a la obra!

Joe me llevo a su oficina, que pronto seria la mía para empezar a trabajar. Estaba ubicado a un lado de la del Coronel y teníamos una recepcionista: La cabo Meyer. Linda Meyer era una mujer joven y seria, impecable en su uniforme y en su trabajo. Su escritorio era prueba de ello.

Durante el día ordene papeles y tome notas, revise carpetas y destruimos documentos que nadie debía ver. Entre ellos había uno que decía "Volterra". Un expediente de muchas fojas con solapas y sujeto con un cordón elástico. Pero no pude ver el interior. Automáticamente Joe lo aparto diciéndome que eso era del Coronel y que ni él lo había leído. Que seguramente habría venido traspapelado con otras carpetas. Y así como lo tuve en mis manos se esfumo, ya que él lo llevo rápidamente al despacho de Collins. No importaba. Ya tendría mi oportunidad.

El día se hizo largo y a las 2 de la tarde nos sentamos en el comedor que se situaba en el 4º piso, solo para los oficiales y el personal médico. Allí me encontré con los Dres. Cullen y con Bella. Ella se sorprendió de verme en uniforme y Edward me saludo con un apretón cálido que aproveche de inmediato. Lo mire y el cambio la mirada.

-"_Edward, acabo de ver un expediente bastante suculento que no se me dejo revisar y fue devuelto al escritorio de Collins. Estaba rotulado como Volterra. Ese hombre sabe más de nosotros de lo que creemos! Y estoy empezando a sospechar que por eso también me tomo bajo su mando. En cuanto pueda saber algo más te lo hare saber. Por lo pronto, te adelanto que tu hija me va a matar! Estoy a disposición del Coronel porque Marshall se va – _y eso lo hizo sonreír - _Viajare mucho y debo graduarme en un mes. No podremos casarnos por ahora"_ .

El asintió y paso su mano sobre el hombro de Bella que automáticamente se dio cuenta que algo sucedía. Lo mismo Carlisle, que con su usual amabilidad sorteo ese momento de silencio para hacer como que nada había pasado.

Luego de comer, tome la camioneta y fui al Instituto en La Push. Hable con el director que, muy solicito, me dijo que me despreocupara. Que todos me ayudarían y lograría graduarme antes de lo que pensaba. Que enviaría por Leah una seria de trabajos que debía presentar y los temas para los tests a rendir para terminar. Me adelanto que lo lograría sin problemas.

Y ahora me quedaba lo más difícil: Hablar con Nessie. Cuando llegue a casa, me esperaba con una tremenda merienda, el departamentito ordenado y flores sobre el mantel. "_Para que veas como será nuestro hogar_" me dijo, y a mí se me estrujo el corazón. La tome de las manos y nos sentamos a la mesa. Comencé a hablar y a hablar y en un momento ya mucho no podía decir porque lo único que tenía frente a mi eran sus enormes y bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó de su silla, se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo para llorar sobre mi hombro. Y sin darme cuenta no solo ella lloraba... yo también.

-Tu sabes que te amo, verdad? – y ella asintió entre hipos – Daria todo lo que tengo por no hacerte sufrir. Pero nunca imagine que las cosas se desencadenarían de esta manera. Deberemos esperar y confiar que tendremos tiempo para hacer nuestra vida... Felices, como lo hemos planeado!

Ella se limitó a limpiar sus mejillas y a besarme. Un beso tierno y húmedo, lleno de aceptación y de congoja. Todo esto era consecuencia de mis decisiones y deberé lidiar con ellas. Nunca imagine que mi vida... nuestra vida cambiaria de esta manera.

Las semanas se sucedían veloces. Félix, Santiago, Emmet y Rosalie habían partido el mismo día, aunque no pude despedirme de ellos. Innumerable cantidad de cables llegaban constantemente. Uno de los más importantes de marzo fue sobre el Tratado de préstamo y arriendo de material de guerra a países amigos. Jasper fue quien me trajo esa y otras noticias más y ambos coincidíamos en que las cosas se calentaban rápidamente. EUA a los ojos del mundo ya no era un simple espectador. Y a eso se le sumo que el Presidente envió incautar los barcos alemanes que estuvieran en puertos americanos. Corridas e informes, reuniones y ensayos estratégicos en pos de ver el rumbo que este conflicto tomaría

Me iba temprano y volvía al atardecer ya que no debía asistir al Instituto. Por lo menos era algo menos. Pero debido a ello, en casa me esperaban mi hermana, Tony y Nessie para ayudarme a preparar los trabajos que debía presentar para los exámenes finales y a hacer resúmenes para los tests. En más de una ocasión, nos quedábamos dormidos los cuatro, repartidos en diferentes lugares de la casa, agotados por el cansancio. Todo el mes de marzo y parte de abril se fue en apuros y mal dormir. Pero valió la pena! Con mis notas aprobadas y zafando de los exámenes por poco, el 12 de abril me graduaba. Mi familia y Nessie me acompañaron esa mañana en la oficina del director a que me entregara mi certificado y mi diploma, aunque no habría celebración. De allí me fui directo a trabajar para volver a casa a las 11 de la noche. Rutina que se sucedió por varios días. Una noche al llegar encontré una nota de Nessie donde solo decía "Te amo... Te extraño" y maldije la falta de tiempo y mi poca atención por ella. Un llamado, una nota... era un tonto!

Joe se fue el viernes 18 porque la flota completa se movilizaba a Pearl Harbor el 1º de Mayo. Mientras tanto, tras un ataque de la Real Fuerza Aérea de su Majestad a Berlín, que fue un duro golpe, casi de inmediato ellos respondían duramente sobre Londres, muriendo 2300 personas.

Jasper entraba en nuestra oficina tantas veces al día que en cualquier momento lo dejaríamos fijo allí. La cantidad de información era grosera e imposible de procesar y analizar tan velozmente. Aunque mi futuro tío político podría hacerlo, frente a los demás debía guardar las apariencias. Y entonces el cable que más temía llego: mañana al mediodía debíamos viajar por las diferentes bases. El Coronel debía comunicar los pasos inmediatos a seguir en caso de que entráramos en guerra. La agenda era extensa y no volveríamos a casa por muchas semanas. En realidad, no sabía cuándo volvería. Y así, día a día, la posibilidad de iniciar mi vida con Nessie se hacía más lejana.

La noche previa a la partida llegue muy tarde a casa y ella me estaba esperando con la cena. Había planchado mi uniforme y dejado todo sobre la cama para que hiciera mi equipaje. Con su mejor sonrisa trataba de darme ánimos pero sus ojos me decían una historia muy diferente. Estaba triste... lo estábamos ambos. Cuando pregunte como sabía que me iba, solo dijo: "Papa" A pesar de todo, Edward me apreciaba y había hecho más amena la partida.

Me acerque a dejar un casto beso en sus labios y luego ella me abrazo. Mientras acomodaba la mesa, guarde todo en mi bolso. No eran tantas cosas, y así la mañana sería más fácil.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con una conversación casual al principio y seria después, dados todos los acontecimientos de la guerra. Intercambiamos opiniones y compartimos temores. Parecíamos un matrimonio de muchos años compartiendo las novedades del día. Al terminar me pregunto si quería tomar café y le dije que sí, pero que primero tomaría una ducha, necesitaba relajarme. Era una forma tonta de prolongar su partida. Ella sonrió y llevo las cosas a la cocina mientras tomaba mi pijama para entrar al baño. Realmente estaba muy cansado. El baño estaba lleno de vapor y mientras dejaba que el agua corriera sobre mi escuche la puerta.

-Nes, eres tú? Necesitas algo?

-Si... – dijo ella casi en un susurro. Yo me reí

-Se una buena niña y sal de aquí – y entonces, como en mi sueño, sus manos pasaron por mi cintura para aproximar su cuerpo al mío. Podía sentir sus senos apoyados en mi espalda y su boca que besaba mi columna levemente. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de la caricia. Sus manos subieron y acariciaron mi pecho. - ... Nes

-Shhhh... no digas nada. – murmuro.

Gire sobre mis pies y sus manos no me soltaron. La observe y me maraville con su belleza. Su cuerpo níveo y húmedo se apoyó contra el mío, ofreciéndome su rostro para que lo besara. Tome su carita forzando a que su cuerpo siguiera al mío, apoyándola contra la pared. Un quejido suave se escapó de su boca mientras mis manos descendían por su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos y terminaban descansando en sus caderas. Me zambullí en su boca guiado por mi deseo y ella respondió de igual manera. Era tan grande la necesidad de sentirnos, de crear un lazo más que nos conectara a través del tiempo y la distancia!

Un suspiro aspirado se escapó de su boca cuando mi mano toco su pubis a lo que su reacción fue abrirse para que la caricia se profundizara más. Mi boca en la suya se enviciaba hasta volverse salvaje. Y no quería esperar más. Cerré la ducha, tome una toalla y la envolví con fuerza. Sus ojos sensuales y desafiantes no dejaron de examinarme, prestos a observar cual sería mi siguiente acción. Lo lógico sería vestirla y enviarla a casa pero ya no había lógica en mí.

La tome en mis brazos y la deposite en la cama para abrir la toalla y observarla... Para mirar y disfrutar de mi mujer que me estiraba los brazos en invitación. Mi sangre me impulsaba a tomarla pero mi corazón desbocado se dedicó a mimarla y a besarla de pies a cabeza. Y cuando volví a su boca, se abrió de par en par, dándome la invitación final.

Entrar en ella constituyo la sensación más fuerte de mi vida. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así. Su boca se abrió despidiendo un quejido inevitable haciendo que me detuviera en su mirada mientras me sonreía. Mordió mi boca y se movió acomodándose y a partir de allí no recuerdo nada más que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros besos y nuestros sonidos... Nuestras manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, las bocas hacían lo suyo donde las lenguas se saboreaban y degustaban ansiosas. El ritmo subía la apuesta más y más. Su cuerpo se arqueo bajo el mío al son de la cadencia sensual y veloz cuando alcanzamos el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Me abandone en su cuello para besarlo levemente mientras ella agitada acariciaba mis orejas y mi nuca. Finalmente éramos uno y ya no había marcha atrás. No me importaban las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Las asumiría con total felicidad. Pero hacerla mía fue el momento más importante y decisivo de toda mi vida. Me acomode a su lado y ella giro acomodándose junto a mí. Observe sus ojos, brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas y su boca a la que no pude resistir y bese con ternura.

-Estas... bien? –pregunte temeroso.

-Estoy feliz! Finalmente soy tuya... para siempre.

-Tendríamos... – y ella me beso no dejándome seguir hablando

-No arruinemos esto. Quería retener el recuerdo de tu piel en mi para sentirte más cerca mientras no estas.

-Nessie... tus padres...

-Saben que estoy aquí – y me sorprendí.

-Cómo?! No...

-Hable con mi madre y ella supo entenderme. Le dije que con su aprobación o no era mi vida y tú eras mi hombre y que nada, nada impediría que te tuviera así para mí. Ella hablaría con Papa. Aunque imagino que él lo sabría hace mucho.

-Por qué lo sabría?

-Así como él supo que te irías mañana, también debe haber descubierto que hace días pienso en esto. – se subió sobre mí y su cuerpo se hamaco sobre el mío generando cosas totalmente nuevas para mí.

-No te arrepientes? No te hubiera gustado que nos casáramos primero, que esto sucediera como se espera que sea... yo...

-Estas arrepentido? – cuestiono acariciando mi rostro con una nota de tristeza en su voz

-De amarte? Jamás! He esperado por esto mucho tiempo, solo deseo hacerte feliz en todo, Nessie! – ella sonrió y dejo un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Y lo haces! Nadie podría hacerme feliz que no fueras tu Jacob... Nadie!

Acomodo sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, tomo mi rostro y me beso ferozmente. Deslice mis manos por su cuerpo y retuve su trasero apretándolo contra mí. Nuestra respiración se volvió errática nuevamente. Y allí nos devoramos como dos locos, famélicos el uno por el otro con mayor seguridad y mayor precisión. Era una lucha carnal en la que nos apretábamos, mordíamos, lamiamos y consumíamos tenazmente. La visión de ella sobre mi tan sensual y tan etérea sería una imagen que me acompañaría hasta la tumba. La tome de la cintura y nos gire moviéndonos más y más. La cama comenzó a golpear contra la pared. Los sonidos que emanaban de nuestras gargantas, guturales y primitivos lograban su propia canción hasta que finalmente la liberación llegaba... Y entonces la pasión se transformaba en ternura, en besos tiernos y caricias tenues.

Nos dormimos rendidos y para el amanecer ya estábamos despiertos, nuevamente enredados nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas, embelesados y más enamorados que nunca.

.-*-.

Después de aquella noche en que Nessie y yo concretamos nuestro amor y nos unimos de la única forma en que nos faltaba, el compromiso entre ambos se hizo aún más férreo.

Mi partida fue al amanecer aun con la niebla del bosque deslizándose entre los árboles. La mujer que despertó a mi lado esa mañana me parecía aún más hermosa que de costumbre y se despidió de mi con besos voraces y una sonrisa. Intercambiamos un "Te amo" y eso fue todo.

Llegar a la base fue abrumador y el vuelo tumultuoso en medio de una tormenta. El lugar era gigante y daba al Atlántico. Por delante se sucedieron reuniones, instrucciones, estrategias y cosa que no creí posible, entrenamiento. El Coronel me sumo a los grupos de las bases para que dirigiera alguno que otro y satisfecho asentía mientras me veía trabajar. Las llamadas a casa eran casi diarias, solo para hablar de tonterías y repetirnos una y otra vez cuanto nos extrañábamos... Cuando añorábamos la piel del otro, la boca del otro...

Llegar a Washington adornado con el verdor del verano fue excitante! Me puse mi uniforme de gala y me dispuse a acompañar a Collins a su reunión con el Presidente. Iba a conocer al Presidente Roosevelt! Entrar a la Casa Blanca fue intimidante y era un lugar bastante acogedor para ser tan importante y tan grande. El Presidente era un hombre recio a pesar de estar sentado en una silla de ruedas. Me pareció de un temple increíble. Imagino que era el tipo de hombres al que no se le dice no jamás. Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando me sonrió cómplice y me pregunto por Emmet. Me reí y le dije que estaba muy bien y que él siempre era muy entretenido. Comento que había cazado osos con él en su juventud consultándome si aún lo hacía. Me reí y replique que era algo que el disfrutaba. Sabría?

Esa noche la charla con Nessie fue amena contándole todos los pormenores del caso a lo que ella me pregunto si ya volvía a casa. Me quede de una pieza! La agenda no mencionaba aun nuestro próximo destino.

-No lo sé aun, nena! Sé que nos quedaremos aquí por lo menos una semana. Ruego porque esas semanas en blanco sea la posibilidad de volver a casa!

-Sería maravilloso! Todavía faltan unas semanas para iniciar nuevamente las clases y quiero disfrutarte!

-Nes, nunca te pregunte, pero después que pasaste esa noche conmigo... tuviste algún problema con tu familia? –ella se rio

-En realidad deseas saber que dijo mi padre...

-Pues sí... Él siempre fue sobreprotector contigo y siempre me miraba con suspicacia.- ella suspiro

-Me espero fuera de la casa y salimos a caminar. Hablamos de muchas cosas diferentes y al volver solo dijo: "Hubiera preferido que te hubieras casado antes... pero ya eres un adulto y respetare tus decisiones. Puedo asegurarte que se lo que se siente despedirse de quien amas" Y luego de eso, no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre el asunto.

-Está bien. Si quieres podemos casarnos en el ayuntamiento a mi regreso. Una pequeña ceremonia. Tu familia, la mía y...

-No! Quiero que cuando nos casemos lo disfrutemos en grande. Gracias por preguntarme. Te amo!

-Y yo a ti!

Pero no había vuelta a casa. De allí salimos en avión a una base Naval en California y ahí nos subiríamos al USS Arizona, el mejor acorazado de la flota, camino a Hawaii. El Coronel se unía a sus colegas allí. Lo bueno fue encontrar a Jason entre la tripulación. Había sido poco tiempo, pero en estos casi 10 meses, de los muchachos que llegaron a la base a la instrucción poco quedaba, salvo las sonrisas. Ambos habíamos madurado afrontando responsabilidades.

Después de llegar a Ohau, mi conversación con Nessie fue triste especialmente porque había sido su cumpleaños y yo no había podido estar con ella. Ella trataba de darme ánimos pero su voz denotaba su insipiente llanto. Pregunte si había recibido mi regalo y en monosílabos contenidos me decía que el portarretratos era hermoso pero que más le gustaba mi foto. Que mi sonrisa la acompañaba al acostarse noche tras noche y que era lo primero que veía al despertar. Colgar fue doloroso pero no había opciones.

Pero así y todo llegar a Ohau fue como un respiro. El calor, el cielo azul y la tierra fértil y llena de palmeras eran como un alivio. El ambiente era relajado a pesar que todos cumplíamos funciones en pos de alistarnos por si las dudas, para algo que no sabíamos si sucedería. Allí encontré a Joe y a las enfermeras de la base: a Betty y a Lucy, cosa que a Nessie no le hizo mucha gracia.

Diciembre llegaba con la promesa de volver a casa para Navidad, aunque el Coronel me advirtió que solo era una posibilidad. Así que cuando corrí al teléfono a contarle a Nessie, la noticia no causo la reacción que esperaba.

-Jacob!

-Hola, Amor! Llamo porque es posible que vaya a casa para Navidad. No es genial! Y siendo 2 de diciembre tendremos tiempo de que llegue y hacer compras juntos y... – ella me interrumpió.

-Escucha! Y escúchame bien: sé que no puedo hablar ciertas cosas por teléfono pero debes prometerme algo. – y en mi la preocupación prendió rápido

-Lo que quieras!

-Promete que no pasearas cerca de la Bahía... Nunca!

-Pero Nes...

-HAZLO! PROMETELO! PROMETELO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! POR MI! – Y se sintió su llanto en el teléfono – Por favor... – susurro

-Lo prometo! Vas a decirme que sucede?

-Tía Alice... – y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero puede que alguien cambie de opinión... Como aquella vez del funeral, recuerdas? Finalmente eso no ocurrió.

-Lo descubrirás hoy, veras! Cuídate, amor! Te necesito... necesito que vuelvas a mí!

-Y lo hare! Lo hare! Cálmate, cielo. Te amo!

-Te amo! – y al colgar note su llanto.

Entraríamos en guerra? Volví a la oficina a revisar papeles. Ordene los cables y de ellos no se desprendía más que todo el mundo estaba preocupado porque la flota japonesa no aparecía en ninguna parte. Un cable de Jasper me fue alcanzado y allí estaba: "Subid al Monte Niitaka 1208" era el mensaje a interpretar. Según Jasper eso indicaba que ellos estaban en movimiento y que atacarían el 8 de diciembre. Leí el papel una y otra vez consternado.

Levante el teléfono y busque al Coronel Collins. Jugaba golf con el General Short, responsable de Pearl Harbor. En cuanto Collins me vio llegar me pidió que lo aguardara con un gesto. En estos meses, había desarrollado una buena comunicación con él y al ver mi rostro sabía que era urgente. Mientras el General cambiaba un hierro por una madera, él se acercó a mí y sin mirarme directamente pregunto.

-Sargento, buenos días!

-Buenos días, Señor! El envía un cable urgente.- él lo tomo y leyó

-Aquí dice que solo una parte del mensaje fue decodificada. Qué hay del resto?

-Aun no lo saben, Señor.

-Y tú que piensas, Jake?

-Que es una fecha muy precisa. Hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido un día.

-Es verdad. Que envíen la información urgente al Secretario de Marina. Quiero saber la opinión de Knox.

-Señor, el dirá... – se giró, levantando una ceja y mirándome severamente

-No sabía que puede predecir el futuro, Sargento. Se de sus muchas habilidades pero desconocía esta. Sabe que dirá? – y su irónica pregunta me molesto.

-Sabe perfectamente, Coronel, que el dirá que mientras no haya una completa decodificación del mensaje o una confirmación del mismo, no dará orden de alerta.

-Y que cree Ud. que debo hacer, Jacob?

-Pues convencer a Short que tomemos precauciones. – y el me dio una sonrisa socarrona y golpeo mi hombro.

-Así me gusta, Jake! No pierdes tu instinto. No dejas nunca de olfatear la situación, eh? Aun conservas mucho de tu lobo rojo! – y su comentario me sorprendió.

-Señor? No sé a qué se refiere...

-Así no era el nombre de tu grupo en la base de entrenamiento? – y me sonreí.

-Sí, así es. Parece que eso fue hace años!

-Acostúmbrate, Kid! De ahora en más nuestras vidas serán rápidas. Déjalo por mi cuenta. Prepara en mi escritorio toda la información, café y esos dulces que me gustan. Dile a Meyer, ella sabe. Volveré a las 1400 horas - y volvió a su juego.

Pase por el comedor a almorzar y luego volver a la oficina. Ahí me encontré con las muchachas. Parecía que Betty y Jason eran novios y Lucy les hacía de Chaperón o algo así. Comí con ellos, reímos y ahí me entere que el 6 por la noche se celebraba el cumpleaños número 50 del Capitán del USS Arizona y que todos estábamos invitados. Según Jason habría una buena cena y música para bailar. Lucy me sonrió y se despidió de mí, diciendo que tenía una tarde ocupada.

Al volver a la oficina empecé a reunir todos los cables y ordenarlos en el escritorio de Collins. Linda trajo la mesita auxiliar con el café y los famosos dulces mientras me miraba seria: "Por favor, Jake... No te los comas todos!" y me reí. Quise ordenar una pila de papeles pero infructuosamente se cayeron. Comencé a ordenar el lio que había hecho cuando nuevamente la carpeta de Volterra caía en mis manos. No dude un segundo en abrirla.

Allí ante mis ojos describía la tierra de los malditos Vulturi, a los hermanos y a sus dominios. Sus acuerdos con el Tercer Reich y el apostamiento de varios oficiales en los campos de concentración alemanes, aunque sin aclarar las razones. Había fotografías de los presos: figuras resecas que parecían de cera o dignas de un filme de horror. Busque con mis instintos quien estaba en los alrededores y no note a nadie más que a Linda, y seguí leyendo.

También describían las lujosas instalaciones de Bregenz. Trenes provenientes de Polonia y otros lugares, llevando personas ricas pero que eran molestas para Berlín. Que mágicamente en las instalaciones austriacas los concurrentes iban desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Hablaban también de grandes refrigeradores en las áreas de cocina pero que eran de acceso restringido. Que los hermanos vivían separados y que aunque los tres lideraban era Aro quien tomaba la mayor parte de las decisiones. Había también un breve informe sobre los Cullen donde refería que a pesar de haber vivido allí, no estaban de acuerdo con la filosofía Vulturi. Había anotaciones en lápiz en todas las hojas en un idioma que desconocía. Moría por saber más. No supe como pero encontré a Collins de pie en la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo, cosa que me sobresalto. Se sacó su gorra, la colgó del perchero con total calma y rodeo el escritorio para sentarse. Me había puesto en posición de firmes y no moví un musculo.

-Hay un dicho que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, Jake! Lo conoces?

-Sí, Señor

-Has leído la carpeta porque conoces a los Vulturi? – me relaje, baje la cabeza, cerré la carpeta y la deje sobre el escritorio

-Sí, Señor. No personalmente, pero si a través de los , de mi novia y mi cuñado.

-Sé que hay secretos... – y levanto la vista para mirarme detenidamente – "familiares" que guardan para sí y de los cuales no te preguntare.

-Gracias, Señor.

-Pero... Nunca viste esta carpeta, Jacob! La persona que me informa corre un gran riesgo al mantenerme al tanto. Lo único que sé es que si las cosas se ponen difíciles deberemos tomar acción sobre ellos. Puedo contar contigo? Sé que no tendría que darte muchos detalles.

-Usted está al tanto de todo lo que sucede allí? De absolutamente... todo?

-No. Mi informante me dijo que pondría en riesgo mi existencia y la suya de ser así. Pero no me has contestado! Si tuviéramos que tomar acción sobre ellos, cuento contigo? – y eso también tenía que ver con mi manada y con el hecho de que siempre defenderíamos a los humanos en contra de los chupasangres.

-Desde ya, Señor! Cuente conmigo

-Gracias, Jake! Pongámonos a trabajar.

A partir de ese momento numerosas reuniones y discusiones se sucedieron. Para mi sorpresa, Jasper llego en un avión junto con varios de los oficiales de inteligencia, entre ellos el Secretario de Marina, pero nadie más. El que estuviera aquí me hizo sentir mejor.

Jasper, como aguerrido estratega y ahora como Teniente de la marina, discutía insistiendo en que a claras esto no hablaba más que de un ataque cierto, pero Washington no quería ceder. Como Japón mantenía las líneas de negociación de Paz abiertas, implicaba una provocación de parte de Estados Unidos poner a los portaviones y acorazados en alerta en el Pacífico. Veía en Jasper la frustración surcar su rostro. Y todo seguía estancado.

La noche de la fiesta llego y el humor de todos parecía estar como si nada. En realidad, solo los altos mandos estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría y personal como yo, que estaba en contacto con ellos todo el tiempo. El casino de oficiales estaba muy iluminado. Mesas con bellos manteles blancos y flores de la región muy coloridas y perfumadas. Las mujeres de la base sacaron sus mejores atuendos y exóticos perfumes llenaban el ambiente. Llegue de uniforme de gala, encontrándome con Jasper que lucía impecable en su uniforme.

-Jake

-Jasper – él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza muy al estilo sureño – Deberás tener cuidado esta noche, las chicas no ven carne fresca en meses. – él se rio.

-Es que en realidad no lo soy, recuerdas? – y me reí. Me agradaban estos vampiros! Su sentido del humor y lo de reírse de sí mismos siempre me caía bien.

-Es verdad! Además imagino que tu pequeña esposa si ve que alguna de estas chicas coquetea contigo deberás convencerla de que no te importaba. No me gustaría ver a Alice enojada – el levanto una ceja y suspiro.

-Te aseguro que no es nada lindo de ver

-Sé que todos son buenos actores, pero debemos hablar. Cayó en mis manos hoy una carpeta que tiene el Coronel sobre tus amigos italianos. – El giro la cara desencajado – Sonríe, por favor

-Caminemos - Tomamos una copa de una bandeja y haciendo como que hablábamos de algo banal, le conté todo lo que sabía de Bregenz y los Vulturi, y del pedido de Collins.

-Estamos al tanto. No que todo estaba tan bien organizado ni que los Americanos estaban al tanto.

-Y no van a hacer nada?

-Hay mecanismos en marcha pero ellos son demasiados. Muchos les temen, nosotros estamos muy lejos, la guerra... Jacob, no es tan sencillo! – y baje la mirada frustrado.

-Como esta Nessie? – y él sonrió y levanto la vista hacia la pista de baile

-Castigada

-Por qué?

-Por qué se metió de polizón en el avión que me traía hasta aquí y casi lo logra. Pero dos factores la hicieron fallar.

-Edward...

-Ese fue uno y el otro que ahora los aviones llevan la carga contada por el peso y extrañamente les faltaban subir 50 kilos de equipamiento. – y me reí.

-Esa niña está loca, pero la amo con locura!

-Es digna hija de su madre! – y ambos nos reímos.

La velada fue apacible. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la mesa asignada junto con otros oficiales. Note en la pista a Jason y a Betty muy enamorados. Me recordó a nosotros y a esos momentos en que nos quedábamos enredados en la mirada del otro. De pronto alguien toco mi hombro y al mirar me encontré a Lucy

-Hola, Sargento! No te he visto bailar hoy. – inmediatamente me puse de pie

-Lucy! No es que... no se... – Jasper levanto una ceja y se rio por lo bajo.

-La extrañas en momentos como estos, verdad? – y asentí – Bueno, pero como ella no está aquí y mi pareja no vendrá hasta dentro de una hora bailaras conmigo. – y no sabía cómo negarme. Ella lo percibió en mi semblante – Por favor? Amigos? – asentí y ofrecí mi codo para que apoyara su mano.

-Quien es el teniente que esta junto a ti? Es un hombre muy guapo! – dijo ella bromeando mientras nos balanceábamos al son de la música.

-Es el tío de Nessie, Jasper Hale. Y es casado! - y ella hizo un puchero coqueto

-Ah, signada por el destino! Siempre que pregunto por alguien está ocupado! El, tu... – y me reí

-Eres terrible!

-Bueno, pero ahora me estoy viendo con un teniente muy guapo que es muy buen chico y me trae de cabeza. Así que tal vez... pronto sea de los de tu bando. De los ocupados! – y me reí. Y a continuación sentí que alguien golpeaba mi hombro.

-Perdón, pero me gustaría bailar con mi dama! – y al girar me encontré con Joe

-Pero... – y nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos. Lucy nos miraba perpleja

-Se conocen?

-Sí, él es la razón por la que entre en la Marina. Pero que gusto verte, Joe! Como has estado?

-Gusto en verte, Jake! Ocupado! Han sido días de locos!

-Ni que lo digas! Pero por supuesto te dejo con tu dama. Siempre un gusto verte, Lucy! Disfruten la velada

-Adiós, Jacob! – y me guiño un ojo seductora mientras se rendía a los brazos de Joe para seguir bailando.

Volví a la mesa, me despedí de Jasper y me fui a dormir. Me sentía cansado pero en cuanto me dormí comencé a soñar con Nessie. Su piel, su boca susurrante en mi oído me despertaba cada una o dos horas. Así que molesto, cerca del amanecer, me puse mi equipo deportivo y salí a correr.

La mañana del domingo era apacible. Pequeñas líneas rosas y purpuras pintaban el cielo mientras la bola del sol asomaba en el horizonte. Mis pies ligeros disfrutaban del ejercicio. Siempre me hacía bien correr cuando tenía la mente demasiado ocupada. Baje a la playa y corrí por la orilla. El agua rompía haciendo murmullos y la brisa cálida me envolvía suave. La base apareció ante mí con sus barcos grises, en fila cual soldados. El sol había ya salido. Sobre las cubiertas algunos hombres limpiaban. Otros pescaban en el muelle, otros simplemente iban de un lado a otro. De repente un ruido sordo penetro en mi oído, y tras el zumbido, un chapuzón gigante. Luego de fondo capte motores.

Detuve la marcha y mire al cielo. A lo lejos note aviones y de repente me vi en la bahía. Nessie dentro de mi cabeza gritaba: PROMETELO! PROMETELO! Y a continuación vi explotar uno de los acorazados. Sorprendido al principio no podía moverme y tras la segunda explosión comencé a correr todo lo que me daban las piernas. Grite y trate de advertir a quienes tenía más cerca pero muchos no entendían...

Algunos otros, estupefactos como yo, veían pasar rasantes los aviones y escuchar las bombas caer. Entonces una mega explosión alcanzo al USS Arizona partiéndolo en dos y a continuación el resto de los acorazados también.

Me vi envuelto en un pandemónium cuando una ola expansiva me arrojo lejos y me sentir volar y golpear contra algo. Lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento fueron bolas de fuego sobre el agua de la bahía, además de escuchar los gritos bajo el agobiante estruendo de las bombas y los cañones anti aéreos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Como estoy con tanta demora en la entrega y esto era desde el punto de vista de Jacob el capitulo se hizo muy extenso. Espero que no les aburra a aquellos que siguen alli con las ganas de leer todavia.**_

_**Seguire pidiendo disculpas por las demoras y agradeciendo de corazon a seguidoras como Esmeralda C, Alejadra Cullen y Soniard que me han dejado su reseña y acompañan esta historia. Lo mismo agradecer a aquellas que han sumado alerta por nuestras otras historias: Seras tu Siempre y Eterna Noche de la cual EA es su segunda y ultima parte. Gracias de todo corazon!**_

_**Y ante todo voy anticipando que estos no solo son los ultimos capitulos de la historia sino tambien lo ultimo que publicaran las Cullen Girls, por lo menos desde este perfil. Asi que espero que les guste y tambien los invito a que me dejen su comentario por mas breve que sea.**_

_**Les deseo un bello Domingo de Pascua! Pidamos todos por la Paz en el mundo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky**_


	49. CAPITULO48 UN ANTES Y UN DESPUES

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.48 – UN ANTES Y UN DESPUES<strong>

.

Bella POV

.

Cuando el viernes llegamos a casa del hospital Ren nos estaba esperando. Nos avisaba que se iba a pasar el fin de semana a lo de Leah. Nos reímos con Edward porque después que le levantamos el castigo pasaba más tiempo ahí que en casa.

Recuerdo el día que quiso irse de polizón. Jasper la trajo y la dejo frente a nosotros en el hospital. Edward no le dijo una palabra pero estaba furioso. Intuí que la explicación era solo para él y se lo permití porque estaba azorada.

El solo le respondió: "No quiero hablar de esto ahora. Estas castigada por las próximas dos semanas. Hablare con tu madre y luego te diremos en que consistirá tu castigo y... –el titubeo y la miro como si ella replicara - Y no me importa la edad que tienes! Soy tu padre y estas castigada!"

Creo que Edward jamás le había hablado de esa manera. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de mi consultorio. Mire a Edward llena de interrogantes y el suspiro profundamente para luego abrazarme: "Es igual de adorable y de terca que tú!"

El castigo fue realmente duro: durante dos semanas no podía hablar con Jacob. Después de pronunciar la penitencia los poderes quedaron de lado e imagino que los gritos podían escucharse en miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Ren se enojó muchísimo con su padre. El escucho estoico sus reproches, sus gritos y su llanto.

Cuando ya no tenía más que decir, sencillamente él la miro y en un tono sereno pero firme le dijo que si era una adulta para planear casarse y estar con Jacob, también lo era para asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Que una decisión podía cambiar el curso de una vida y que no solo la de ella. Le pregunto si había pensado que le hubiera pasado a los pilotos que la llevaban con respecto a sus superiores o que explicaciones daría Jacob al Coronel sobre su presencia en la isla. Si había medido el dolor que les hubiera causado a sus abuelos, a él y a mi ante su desaparición por algunas horas, sin saber dónde estaba... Demás está decir que eso fue peor que si él le hubiera gritado. Ella bajo la cabeza y se puso a llorar para luego abrazarse a Edward. Nos pidió perdón y prometió que jamás volvería a ser imprudente.

Así que después de eso, trataba de hacer las cosas bien. Por ello nos explicaba que no vendría a dormir y para que no nos preocupáramos. Edward dejo un beso en su frente, la miro y le dijo "No se metan en líos", a lo que Ren rio. Mire a mi esposo como preguntando la razón del comentario. El solo me regalo mi sonrisa preferida y un beso en los labios.

Al llegar el atardecer comenzó a nevar copiosamente. La casa estaba como en ascuas: Carlisle y Esme encerrados en su escritorio y Alice callada y en silencio. Con Emmet y Rosalie lejos y Jasper en Hawaii, la duende y chispa de la familia estaba muy apagada. Alice nos guiño un ojo y dijo que se retiraba a su cuarto a leer. Que no estaba de ánimo para otra cosa. Nosotros nos miramos y decidimos que nos iríamos a la cabaña. Hacía mucho que no visitábamos nuestro viejo nido de amor.

Aprovechamos para correr bajo la nevada y fue divertido. En el camino percibimos el aroma de unos venados que corrían a guarecerse, así que decidimos cenar. No sé porque pero me sentía muy libre esta tarde. Como liviana y sin preocupaciones. Nos alimentamos y corrimos a nuestro refugio. La nevada se había intensificado al igual que el viento, y no se veía a más de 500 metros. Ya había dejado de ser divertido.

Llegamos a la cabaña y respire profundamente al cruzar la puerta. Amaba el perfume a piedra, musgo y madera del lugar. Mantenía orden y limpieza allí para que pudiéramos disfrutarla cuando quisiéramos. Mientras me sacaba el abrigo, Edward encendía la chimenea. No la necesitábamos pero sabía que me encantaba. Los leños empezaban a crepitar cuando él se acercó al fonógrafo y puso un disco de jazz: Billie Holiday. Gire a mirarlo y le sonreí. Estaba nostálgico? Esa voz me recordaba las noches que pasamos solos en Chicago mientras él me leía o escuchábamos música... Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces!

-Billie Holiday? – y sonrió pícaro acercándose a mí.

-Ella nos cantaba esa noche... la primera vez que nos besamos.

-Sí, aunque yo te bese primero!

-Y luego yo lo hice como se debía! – y nos acercamos para bailar mientras de fondo se escuchaba "The man I love"

-Me hiciste llorar... – el suspiro profundamente.

-Ponías mi mundo de cabeza! Tantas cosas que nunca había sentido se acumulaban en mí: la atracción por tu sangre, por tu piel... Tus ojos que me escrutaban y me decían tantas cosas... Me desequilibrabas! – Y dejo un leve beso en mis labios – Aun lo haces! – y nos reímos.

-Si no te hubiera tentado mi sangre, que hubieras hecho después del beso? – se rio y alzo los ojos pensativo.

-Wow! Buena pregunta! Imagino que te hubiera seguido besando, aunque seguir más allá no hubiera sido de caballero. – y me reí.

-Y yo probablemente hubiera intentado intensamente que no lo fueras! – Y nos reímos para luego quedarnos embelesados el uno en el otro – Te amo, Edward Cullen!

-También te amo, Bella Cullen! Eres mi vida... Ahora y siempre!

Y un beso lleno de nostalgia y de afecto nos encontró. Su boca entreabierta sobre la mía, intensa y tierna, me saboreaba suavemente como el primer día. Nuestras manos y labios se movían lentos, disfrutando cada segundo y cada toque, intensificando la corriente que siempre nos recorría cuando nos tocábamos.

Me desvistió entre besos, como lo hubiera hecho esa noche y yo lo imite. Deslizar mis dedos por el suave vello de su pecho mientras mordía mi cuello... Ahhh, que maravilla vivir la eternidad con el! Nunca me arrepentiría de mis decisiones y agradecía a mi madre, quien seguramente lo guio a aquel callejón esa noche.

Me recostó sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea y beso dulcemente cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo. Y luego lo hice yo... Nos gozábamos intensamente sin prisas pero sin pausas. Cuando finalmente lo tuve dentro de mí, mis pulmones expulsaron innecesariamente el aire que contenían por mi boca, entre beso y beso. Nuestros gemidos leves y pasionales llenaban la habitación envolviéndose en cada nota y compas de las melodías que se sucedían una tras otra. Nos daba un sentido progresivo y creciente de nuestro propio ritmo... esa perfecta armonía que lograban nuestros cuerpos cuando hacíamos el amor. Llegar al clímax fue más satisfactorio y especial que otras ocasiones. Tal vez porque saldábamos la materia pendiente que había quedado de aquel tiempo en que yo, humana aun, no le permitía que nos gozáramos tan plenamente.

Mientras volvíamos nuestras respiraciones a la normalidad y dejábamos pequeños besos en el otro, el acariciaba mi columna con sus dedos. No importaba como fuera el asalto, los momentos después del sexo siempre eran tiernos y llenos de mimos. Acaricie su rostro y lo bese nuevamente para luego volver a empezar. Aunque esta vez la pasión nos enredó y nos consumió haciendo nuestras exhalaciones pesadas y nuestros gemidos guturales ante el ímpetu de sus embestidas. Era glorioso y mágico cada vez. Luego nos volvimos infantiles, persiguiéndonos por la casa desnudos y libres, cosa que solo podíamos hacer allí.

Terminamos, entre risas y mimos, juntos en la bañera. Eso también nos trajo recuerdos: como la vez en que después de que fuera secuestrada por Mike quería tomar un baño y él se negó a ayudarme... Nos reímos muy fuerte recordando todos esos simples, tontos y seductores momentos. Situaciones en que yo lo presionaba para llevarlo al límite de su control. Le reproche nunca haber podido doblegar su voluntad! Y su respuesta fue que no tanto, ya que había cedido a una luna de miel convencional y esa decisión tenía una consecuencia con nombre y apellido: En realidad dos bellas y amadísimas consecuencias que eran nuestros hijos. Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

Nos quedamos en la cama abrazados y acariciándonos. Ya era de noche cuando Edward se tomó la cabeza como si le doliera. Me asuste muchísimo!

-Amor? Estas bien? Los niños están bien? – no sabía que más preguntar. Se sentó en la cama, levanto el rostro con el ceño fruncido y cerrando los ojos.

-Alice... Debemos volver a casa. – Asentí y nos vestimos velozmente.

La nevada se había convertido en nevisca pero aun persistía. El bosque tenía una capa interesante de nieve y hacia todo absolutamente blanco en medio de la noche cerrada. Menos mal que no nos hacía falta luz para encontrar el camino a casa. Corrimos veloces apenas tocando la suave y aun mojada capa de nieve. Al acercarnos a la mansión, el llanto desconsolado de Alice era desgarrador. Escuchaba a Esme intentando calmarla y a Carlisle caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia. Al entrar, el panorama no era mejor.

-Edward! – exclamo ella y se zambullo en los brazos de su hermano.

-Lo sé, cariño! Lo entiendo! Es horrible! – y en estos momentos odiaba los poderes de ambos. Nos mantenían en ascuas y hacían que me pusiera más ansiosa.

-Que sucede?

-Los japoneses pusieron en marcha el ataque a Hawaii – dijo Carlisle. Me quede de una sola pieza.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría! Jasper lo sabía! No entiendo... – Edward me miro con una tristeza increíble en la mirada y temí lo peor – Jacob!

-Oh, Bella, si solo pudiera mostrarte las imágenes! – Decía Alice entre sollozos- Será horrible! Horrible! Miles de hombres morirán! Miles!

-Qué hay de Jacob... y de Jasper? – pregunte

-No puedo verlo, Bella! Nunca he podido! Que le diré a Ren mañana cuando la radio lo anuncie? Cuando Roosevelt declare finalmente la guerra? – lloraba y reclamaba Alice.

Ella se giró para abrazarse a Esme mientras me dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones. Edward corrió junto a mí a abrazarme y lo mire a los ojos. El solo asintió corroborando las palabras de Alice. Dios! Que haríamos sin noticias? Y eso llevaría horas! Días? No lo sabíamos...

Aquella bella y blanca mañana de domingo, cuando el sol apenas asomaba sus rayos entre las nubes, Tony clamaba por nosotros porque Ren estaba en un ataque de llanto abrazada a Leah. La noticia llegaba a todas las radioemisoras: Pearl Harbor había caído.

* * *

><p>Jasper POV<p>

.

Mientras todos dormían me dedicaba a varias cosas: Algunas noches en el comando escuchando y leyendo cables. Otras caminaba por la selva tropical y verde buscando con que alimentarme y al mismo tiempo esperando. Esperando lo inevitable!

Me sentía un poco miserable lejos de mi Alice. Era un terremoto pero era mi terremoto y lo extrañaba. Me hacía mucha falta! En cuanto pudiera trataría de sumarla como mi asistente o algo por el estilo. No la quería más tiempo alejada de mí. Sabíamos que todo estaba en marcha, pero faltaba la última decisión, la orden final y ella no estaría conmigo para alertarme.

Más terrible era dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Carlisle nos dijo que no podíamos exponernos. Le daríamos a Volterra un motivo más para tenernos en la mira y a los humanos razones para interrogarnos sin poder realmente explicar cómo teníamos tal información. Bastante había logrado en el comando infiltrando cables falsos. Aunque los de Inteligencia eran muy minuciosos y buscaban más pistas para verificarlos sin hallarlas. Esme siempre rogo porque esta visión de Alice fuese fallida, que a último momento alguien cambiara de opinión... Lo sabríamos en unos días.

Después de que Jacob se fuera de la fiesta, la cabo Meyer me pidió de bailar y no podía negarme a una dama. Note que ella no estaba pendiente de mí, sino del Teniente Marshall que bailaba con la enfermera que era amiga de Jacob. Se miraban seductoramente y finalmente los vi perderse por la puerta hacia la noche. La mire y le dije: "Lo siento" a lo que ella simplemente respondió levantando los hombros aunque con unos ojos muy tristes.

Volví a mis habitaciones, me cambie y corrí a la selva a alimentarme. Ya era rutina. Lo hacía casi todas las noches a modo preventivo. Si hubiera un ataque no podría alimentarme por unos días. Y los hombres serian una tentación... Más en mi caso.

Todo era verde y cálido en estas islas, aun en las noches. El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de las palmeras creando un leve murmullo. Me sonreí porque a Bella le gustaría este lugar. Tendría a Edward secuestrado en algún lugar perdido en la selva. Pensé en Alice y en que no era una mala idea en lo absoluto.

Baje al borde de un acantilado, me desnude y me lance al mar. Era agradable y tibio, aunque la fauna huyera de mí a gran velocidad. Al salir, me senté en el tope de una roca a mirar la inmensidad del océano que me rodeaba. Comenzaba a amanecer y fue entonces cuando los escuche. No podía verlos todavía pero si escucharlos. Apele a toda la velocidad que pude para bajar al pueblo pero me había alejado mucho. Llegue al punto de radar en el cerro y los soldados se sobresaltaron al verme.

-Teniente? Sucede algo?

-No, ustedes díganmelo. Que es lo que viene hacia aquí? – ellos se miraron desconcertados. No entendían como les preguntaba eso y no tenía tiempo de buscar una excusa.

-Acabo de confirmarlo con el comando, Señor! Estamos a la espera de un grupo de B-17 que debe llegar desde el continente esta mañana. – Suspire y sonreí. Ellos me miraban aun sin comprender. Impulse un poco de calma y relax sobre ellos para que desestimaran el incidente y dio resultado casi al instante. La postura de sus cuerpos me lo delataba.

-Muy bien! Perdón por la interrupción. Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Señor! – dijeron casi al unísono.

Cerré la puerta y me dedique a caminar, respirando profundamente los perfumes de las flores y las frutas que flotaban en el aire con la salida del sol. Camine unos kilómetros cuando los volví a escuchar muy cerca. Y esos no eran motores de B-17! Alce la vista y a escasa altura unos cazas grises me sobrevolaron. Fue cuando escuche la primera bomba.

Corrí nuevamente como un loco y los bombardeos se volvieron intensos. Los hombres corrían mientras los aviones disparaban su metralla a todo lo que se movía. Cuando llegue a la bahía era tarde! Los destructores, el Arizona... era un baño de sangre y petróleo. Un aroma familiar se cruzó en mi camino, familiar y desagradable por lo que decidí seguirlo. Jacob había corrido por allí hacía poco tiempo.

Vuelos rasantes, torpedos veloces, explosiones... Luego los cañones antiaéreos... Corrí y encontré lo que buscaba. Jacob yacía desmadejado contra un maltrecho camión. Se había golpeado y tenía una fea herida en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Mostraba un corte profundo pero la hemorragia ya se había detenido. Lo acomode bajo el camión y trate de despertarlo. Note que la herida empezaba a cerrarse y a cicatrizar velozmente. Algo que agradecer a su condición y al cielo. Benditos sean los Quileutes y sus lobos! Sabía que Ren no soportaría que le sucediera algo.

-Jacob! Jacob! – y lo zamarreé un poco. Se quejó y abrió levemente los ojos.

-Jasper... Que está... sucediendo? – e instintivamente llevo su mano a un lado de su cabeza.

-Me temo que la segunda guerra, sargento! Estas bien? Puedes pararte? – y el asintió.

Salimos agachados bajo el camión y nos encaminamos hacia un edificio cercano, intentando esquivar la metralla. Increíble que estos malditos dispararan contra los que corrían a guarecerse desarmados. Podíamos quedarnos a pelear o a ayudar... decidimos que a ayudar.

Veloces nos lanzamos al muelle a buscar un bote e intentar rescatar a los que aún estaban en el agua con vida. Los que se salvaron de las explosiones o los hundimientos, perecían en el agua bajo la metralla japonesa. Me pareció una vileza tal acción.

Sacamos hombres heridos, quemados y bañados con los residuos del combustible que flotaba en las aguas tras el hundimiento de los barcos. Aparecían otros hombres para ayudar a medida que el ataque se trasladaba a otro rincón de la isla. A lo largo de mi existencia he visto con mis propios ojos muchas batallas, muchas muertes, incluso algunas causadas por mis propias manos, pero esto... esto era indescriptible. Muchos jamás salieron de sus camas ni tuvieron la oportunidad de salvar su vida.

Sacamos de un hangar en llamas dos camiones a fin de reunir los heridos y llevarlos al hospital. Subimos con nuestra fuerza y habilidad muchos heridos a los vehículos como si fueran almohadas. En medio del caos, nadie prestaba atención si teníamos tal fuerza... Solo deseaban ayuda en medio del dolor y la desesperación.

Cada uno al frente de un camión conducimos todo lo aprisa que pudimos. Llegar al hospital militar fue desgarrador. A medida que avanzábamos, numerosas bombas habían destruido negocios, autos y edificios... incluido el Hospital, cuya ala izquierda mostraba todos los vidrios rotos. Médicos, enfermeras y todo aquel que pudiera caminar ayudaba a recibir a las víctimas. Encontré a una de las enfermeras indicando a los socorristas a quien ingresar y a quien no: ya no había lugar ni medicinas suficientes... como también había muchos que ya no tenían posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Ayudamos a bajar a muchos de los hombres. Un médico reviso la herida de Jake y le dijo que la contusión era seria pero que el parecía estar bien. Le sonrió y le dijo que confiara en él, que se sentía bien. A nuestro encuentro salieron otros oficiales y buscamos carpas para montar un triage de campaña, y un lugar para disponer de los muertos. Entre las idas y venidas notamos que aún había personas heridas tiradas en la calle... Algunos ya muertos.

Empezamos a trasladarlos al hospital y a subir a los muertos sobre un camión libre cuando note que Jacob se ponía lívido. Camino lentamente hacia un auto lleno de agujeros de metralla y cuyos vidrios estaban rotos. Dentro sus ocupantes estaban muertos uno sobre otro: Eran Jason y Betty. Vi al muchacho abrumado y me ocupe de los cuerpos.

El ataque se había silenciado finalmente. Fueron las dos horas más largas de toda mi existencia. Cuando lleve el camión con los cuerpos que habíamos encontrado hacia la morgue improvisada encontré penosamente en un rincón al Teniente Marshall, en camiseta y pantalones, con vestigios de combustible sobre su piel. Donde uno mirara todo era dolor. Peor fue tener que mirar a Jacob a los ojos para comunicarle la noticia. El solo repetía en un murmullo: "Podría haber sido yo... podría haber sido yo..."

Lo mismo sucedió con Lucy. Su compañera Linda vino a buscar a Jacob porque ella estaba herida y muy grave. Un Jacob temeroso y superado por la realidad se paró junto a su cama. De la joven alegre y hermosa poco quedaba. Murió en sus brazos rogándole por un beso de despedida. Me quede en un rincón viendo como el besaba su boca con dulzura y amargura, mientras acariciaba lo poco de su mejilla que no estaba lastimado. Una de las bombas que destruyo los cristales del ala izquierda le habían provocado numerosas heridas, entre ellas, la perdida de una pierna. Para Jacob fue demasiado. Nunca lo había visto llorar así! Amigos perdidos... Sueños perdidos... Y los que faltarían por perderse! Las guerras son esto: una eterna y continua seguidilla de estúpidas pérdidas, un juego de poder donde nadie realmente gana. Intente poner un manto de calma a todos los que mi don pudiera abarcar pero ni yo mismo tenía la energía suficiente ni la calma necesaria.

Me dedique a ir al comando, furioso y sucio como estaba, a ver cuáles eran las repercusiones del caso: La Casa Blanca indignada y rabiosa llamaba a una urgente reunión de gabinete. Mis colegas, con los que usualmente leía los cables y manejaba la información, se encontraban en un momento de total estupefacción, lentos y desanimados. Alce la voz y comencé a dar órdenes para tratar de que despertaran. Intervenir los mensajes que seguramente la flota nipona enviaría a sus bases o tal vez a tierra, o saber de sus futuros planes eran vital en este momento. Mis gritos parecieron sacarlos del letargo y así nuevamente la maquinaria volvió a moverse.

Al mediodía, el Coronel Collins con unos puntos gruesos sobre en una ceja y con un brazo en cabestrillo se asomaba por allí buscando nuevos datos. Solo esperaríamos el anuncio oficial en el Congreso donde el Presidente pediría que declararan el Estado de Guerra. Solo era cuestión de horas. Quedaría en la historia su sintética definición de lo ocurrido: "Una fecha que vivirá en la infamia"

Cuando el recuento termino, los resultados fueron devastadores: más de 2400 hombres habían muerto sin contar los casi 60 civiles, más de mil aún estaban encerrados dentro de los barcos mientras se encontraban hundidos o encallados; más de 1200 heridos... 188 aviones destruidos, infinidad de cruceros, acorazados y aviones dañados... Una masacre!

Tras la declaración de guerra, días después Alemania y sus aliados le declaraban la guerra a Estados Unidos para formalizar algo ya sabido. Mientras que los japoneses tuvieron la libertad de invadir y dominar Hong Kong, Filipinas, y Manila, Norteamérica rabiaba y reunía fuerzas para vengar este día.

De ahí en más, el tiempo volaría y lo que era peor no habría navidad para nadie. Los llamados a casa eran tristes y breves. Poco era lo que podíamos decirnos a tal distancia.

Análisis y estrategias se tejían mientras que en Washington, en enero de 1942, 26 países firmaban la Declaración de las Naciones Unidas con el fin de que nadie firmara un acuerdo de paz individual con el Eje. En las islas se trabajaba para que todo herido curara. El recuerdo de los funerales aún seguía fresco a pesar de las semanas de intenso trabajo... fueron penosos y austeros. Ordenes llegaban velozmente a los teletipos y a los escritorios de los oficiales para que fueran entregados de inmediato.

Todo piloto de preciarse y en condiciones partía directamente a las diferentes bases en el continente o a los portaviones para tomar sus aviones a la espera de órdenes. Los marinos a los diques a reparar los buques dañados preparándose para lo que vendría. El centro de Inteligencia dejaba un grupo en Oahu pero el resto, incluyéndome, se movía a Washington DC.

Un cable interesante llego a mis manos. Me lo trajo uno de los muchachos algo nervioso. Me quede mirando el papel que, aunque breve, indicaba que el Coronel Collins también debía partir a Washington pero que luego debía partir a Londres. Se lo sumaba a un grupo de trabajo ya que habían desaparecido dos de sus miembros en el gueto de Varsovia. Ambos sabíamos que eso no le gustaría. Escucharíamos los gritos haciendo eco en el edificio.

Me puse mi saco y me dirigí con prisa hacia allí. La cabo Meyer me sonrió y me anuncio. Jacob estaba en la puerta mirándome intrigado cuando cruce la puerta del despacho para entregar el cable. Con el brazo sano golpeo tan fuerte el escritorio, que la taza de café sobre el voló por los aires haciéndose añicos contra el piso. Levanto una ceja y clavo sus fríos y terribles ojos azules en mí.

-Se va también, Teniente? – dijo midiendo su voz.

-Sí, Señor... Washington es mi destino por ahora.

-Mmm... JACOB! – y el entro a prisa en el escritorio.

-Señor?

-Comienza a guardar las cosas nos vamos a Washington. – Y levanto la mirada sonriente – Pero primero iremos a Forks por mis cosas. – Jake se ilumino y arranco una sonrisa en mí. – Hale... Le interesa un aventón? – y sonreí con más ganas.

-Por supuesto!

-Bueno... pues muévanse! MEYER! – grito y la mujer apareció en la oficina.

-Coronel? – dijo algo asustada.

-Ud. también se ira con nosotros. Junte sus cosas. Llame a Washington y páselo... Y tráeme más café, linda! Sera un largo día.

Me despedí de él y de Jacob y corrí al teléfono. Del otro lado me encontré a Alice que lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo pues ya sabía de nuestra breve vuelta a casa.

-Oh Jasper, estoy tan contenta! Te he extrañado tanto!

-Y yo, Alice! Pero solo faltan unos días!

-Qué hay de Jacob?

-El también ira. Avísale a Ren. Te llamare el día que salimos de aquí.

-Qué alegría!

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Aquí estaba inquieta mientras el viento arremolinaba mi ropa y mi cabello. Eran las 9 de la mañana en un día helado y con la tía Alice estábamos allí esperando ansiosas por encontrarnos con nuestros hombres.

El sonido del avión nos adelantaba la llegada y mi corazón ya latía a toda marcha. La tía Alice se tomó de mis manos, las apretó fuerte y se quedó segundos en suspenso. Una visión? Por favor, no... No más cosas que pusieran a mi Jake cerca del peligro. No lo resistiría! Ella me miro seria y sus ojos no me revelaban nada bueno.

-Tía...

-Nada, Ren...

-Por favor, no me mientas! No soy una niña!

-Ellos se irán pronto, Ren. No estarán con nosotros más que unos días. – y me mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-Nada más?

-Se lo debemos al Coronel. Aunque hay también algo sin definir. Él debe tomar una decisión arriesgada. Emmet y Rose están en esa decisión también – y me sorprendí... Sus ojos se empequeñecieron. – No le digas a tu padre que te dije esto!

-Es tonto que me digas eso! Papa puede estarlo escuchando en este momento! – y ella hizo una mueca de desilusión y fastidio.

-Ah! Tu padre! Adoro a mi hermano pero detesto esto de no poder tener un solo secreto con el! Tu madre sí que tiene un don! - y me sonreí a pesar de la tristeza.

-Él se ira tía? – y ella paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-Sabes que no puedo ver nada de él. Veo las decisiones del Coronel y Jake se va junto con él a Washington. – y baje la cabeza.

-Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque debemos disfrutar este tiempo con ellos en lugar de desperdiciarlo tristes o enojadas. De acuerdo? – y asentí – Vamos, Ren! Animo!

El avión aterrizo y yo ya quería llorar: De ansia, de amor, de tristeza... Una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que sabía que solo su piel calmaría. El avión gris verdoso aterrizo y giro en la pista. Mis pies pedían correr hacia el mientras la tía me retenía con su mano. La puerta posterior se abrió dejando libre la escalinata. Primero bajo una mujer de uniforme seguida del Coronel. Luego Jasper y finalmente Jake. Me solté de Alice y corrí hacia él, mientras dejaba en el piso su maleta.

Salte a sus brazos y él me levanto del piso apoyándome sobre su pecho, abrazándome tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Al principio sus brazos me brindaban emoción y su amor, pero luego me di cuenta que eran también pura necesidad.

A nuestro alrededor todo se desdibujo, se perdieron las personas, el aeropuerto y el paisaje. Solo podía escuchar al viento que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor. Nos miramos a los ojos y note que los suyos estaban muy brillantes. No quería pensar por lo que había pasado... Ya no importaba. Estaba aquí conmigo y entonces me zambullí en su boca. Mi necesidad de él era agobiante.

El beso fue intenso: sus labios tiernos y cálidos, su lengua suave acariciando la mía... Mi don se escapó de mi control y recree en su cabeza la última vez que estuvimos juntos, las sensaciones, los sonidos... Un gorjeo sexy se escapó de su garganta mientras me bajaba. Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso nuevamente apoyo su frente en la mía y en un susurro solo dijo: "Te amo... No me hagas esto! No aquí! Te he extrañado y deseado cada segundo que no he estado contigo". Acaricie su rostro y paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras nos acercábamos a los demás para saludarlos y así por fin, emprender el regreso a casa.

Ahora tenía otros planes en mente. Planes que debía concretar en pocos días y necesitaría del romanticismo de mi tía y de mi madre para concretarlo. Y eso incluía hablar con el Coronel Collins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA A TODOS!<strong>_

_**Si finalmente aqui estoy. Lo siento, pero mucho trabajo y ocupaciones me estan restando tiempo. Por lo menos aqui les dejo este capitulo antesala de lo que vendra. Prometo esta vez que sera mas rapido de lo que creen. Miraba hoy la fecha y fueron muchas semanas de la ultima publicacion. REalmente lo lamento de verdad**_

_**Que puedo decirles a todas ustedes que me han dejado sus mensajes mas que GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON! Gracias a muchas Guest que aunque no les pueda responder me agradaria que me dejaran su nombre o su nick. Gracias PETMAT, Laura, Camigata y Marina Flores... Marina, tus palabras me emocionaron profundamente: gracias de verdad! Gracias RAKL Gt, Esmeralda C, Gigi Cullen y a ti amiga Soniard, fiel como el primer dia. Y a todos aquello que aun nos leen en silencio... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos pronto. Que lo que resta de la semana sea maravilloso**_

_**Besos desde el calido y otoñal Buenos Aires**_

_**Micky**_

_**Para The Cullens Girls Argentina**_


	50. CAPITULO49 MOMENTOS DECISIVOS

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 49 – MOMENTOS DECISIVOS<strong>

.

Leah POV

.

Ver entrar a Jacob por la puerta me causo una enorme emoción. Seth, que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, se abrazó a su hermano cual garrapata. Luego fue el turno de Papa, que estiraba sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Jacob también, emocionado, hizo del contacto un momento único, prolongado y silencioso... Aunque yo podía escuchar sus locos corazones. No podía estar más feliz de tenerlo en casa!

Con Tony también el abrazo fue sentido. Hizo algo que no entendí pero ambos se rieron y negaron con la cabeza, como que no tenía importancia o... no dirían nada? Tony apoyó su dedo a un lado, cerca de la frente de Jake. Me pareció notar una casi invisible cicatriz que se aventuraba entre su cabello. Respete el silencio y no dije nada. Aunque apele a mi sentido de loba para preguntar

_-Hermano, estuviste herido? – me miro e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado como diciendo "no preguntes" – Dime..._

_-No fue nada! Estoy bien y estaré bien... – y bajo la cabeza – Tuve suerte! – Tony también imito su gesto frunciendo el ceño. Imagino que podía ver en su cabeza cosas que yo no._

_-No quieres hablar de esto?_

_-No. Por Papa... Por Nessie – asentí y deje el tema._

Nessie no dejaba de acariciar su mano. No podía imaginar lo que sentía. Yo me volvería loca si Tony se fuera o si no estuviera conmigo. Aunque él se sentía bastante frustrado estos días. Me decía que odiaba no poder ayudar de alguna manera. Lo convencí de que la mejor forma era estando conmigo y con su familia, ahora que los hombres jóvenes de la tribu debían sumarse obligatoriamente a pelear esta estúpida guerra.

A Jacob no le gustó nada la noticia. Sentía que descuidaba la reserva y a nuestra gente. Pero quedaba el Consejo, yo y Tony ayudaría. Los Cullen me ayudarían... O lo que quedara de ellos en Forks. Emmet y Rose se habían ido a Europa hace ya meses y ahora Jasper se iba a Washington.

Cuando iba a servir el almuerzo Nessie y Tony se disculparon y dijeron que debían partir. Jake se sorprendió y pregunto la razón:

-Amor, debo hablar con mis padres y además consideramos que es importante que estén ustedes solos en este momento. Han sido semanas muy difíciles.

-Pero Nessie... Ustedes son nuestra familia también! – Billy asintió, aunque me sonrió y me guiño un ojo agradeciendo nuestro gesto.

-Hey, cuñado... No te iras hoy, verdad? Nos veremos más tarde o mañana. Disfruta esto en familia. Vendremos luego. –Tony se acercó y dejo un beso en mis labios y acaricio mi mejilla. Sabiendo que me escuchaba le dije en mi cabeza:

_-Te espero luego! Sabes que ya no puedo dormir sin ti!_ – él me sonrió y volvió a besarme a lo que Jake me miro levantando una ceja.- _Y tú no eres quien para reprochar nada, si mal no recuerdo! _

Él se sonrojo y se levantó para acompañar a Nessie a la puerta. Al llegar a la galería le dio un abrazo fuerte y la beso como si se fuera mañana. Se sentía en la piel lo mucho que la había extrañado. Al entrar se sentó a la mesa mientras yo servía su comida preferida: Cordero al horno con papas y patatas dulces.

-Mmm... Hermanita! Esto huele de lujo!

-Es en tu honor!

-Lo extrañare! – Seth bajo la cabeza algo triste. Este niño era tan tierno que uno quería todo el tiempo darle de abrazos todo el tiempo. – Vamos, Seth! No te pongas así... Me pondré triste y deseo que estemos felices hoy. Los he extrañado mucho!

-Nosotros también! – dijo Papa.

-Como ha estado todo por aquí?

-Difícil, también. De la manada casi no queda nadie. Todos se han enrolado. Vendrán el sábado antes de partir y habrá reunión de Consejo. Estarás aquí?

-Eso espero.. No lo sé aun. – y ataco su plato como si no lo hubiera comido en años.

-Que deseas hacer después? – pregunte

-Deseo quitarme mi ropa y correr como un lobo por el bosque. Sentirme libre... como en mucho tiempo no lo he hecho.

-Solo o acompañado? – pregunte sonriente.

-No, vendrás conmigo! Correremos un rato sin preocupaciones. - Y nos reímos, porque Seth rezongaba por lo bajo al no poder compartir con nosotros ese momento.

Y así trascurrió parte de la tarde, en complicidad con mi hermano, sentados en la cima de la montaña, observando el bosque como en las mejores épocas y donde él pudo compartir conmigo el horror que había vivido y la tristeza de perder a sus amigos y compañeros. Vaya forma de madurar!

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Salimos de la casa de los Black algo callados con Tony, pensativos ambos en los tiempos que vivíamos. Sin querer terminamos en el puente de sequoia sobre el gran rio. Comenzaba a correr caudaloso de nuevo, alimentado por los deshielos. Ya solo quedaba algo de nieve en las márgenes. El invierno partía pero sentía que se quedaba en mi interior. Debía afrontar que no vería a Jake en mucho tiempo y eso provocaba que extrañara aún más el calor de su piel.

Nos sentamos sobre el puente con los pies colgando y Tony estiro su mano hacia mí. Le sonreí y lo mire algo melancólica. Quería conversar como antes. Como siempre... Tome su mano y el la encerró entre las suyas.

_-Hace mucho que no conversamos así. Por qué? – _mi hermano mimoso preguntaba en forma tierna

_-No lo sé... No creo que sea porque hemos cambiado._

_-No lo hemos hecho. Solo maduramos un poco._

_-Lo sé... _– y suspire.

_-Intentaras casarte. Aprovecharas que él está aquí... – _y no fue pregunta. Me reí.

_-Así es! Imagino que si tú lo sabes, todos lo saben._

_-No, solo nosotros cuatro – _y rodé los ojos. Pero me sorprendí un poco.

_-Cómo es que Mama o Papa no intentaron sermonearme? – _él se rio con ganas.

_-Saben que es una batalla perdida! _– y ambos nos reímos_ – Jake sabe?_

_-No... Voy a preparar todo y luego le preguntare. – _y se sonrió pícaro y de lado. Me recordó a Papa su gesto.

_-Eres una mujer moderna? Tú propondrás? _– y levante los hombros.

_-No, él ya lo hizo. Solo acortare el camino._

_-Tienes casi todo arreglado..._

_-Sí, ya fui al ayuntamiento a pedir nuestro certificado que tiene fecha para el martes, a las 11 horas. Ya compre mi vestido... _– y le mostré mi imagen con el vestido sentada junto a la ventana de la mansión, con una gran rosa en el pelo de las que la abuela tiene en el invernadero. Él sonrió

_-Estarás muy hermosa! Creí que ibas a usar el vestido de Mama._

_-Me hubiera gustado realmente! Pero no podré tener una boda como ella, ni una luna de miel, así que lo único que deseo es ser la ._

_-Entiendo. Cómo es que la tía Alice no te ha descubierto o al menos sospechado?_

_-Ella cree que me la paso imaginando como será mi boda... En realidad, la he estado confundiendo un poco. Sabes cómo es! Enseguida hubiera querido organizar todo. Quería hacerlo yo misma. Agradezco que Mama me lo haya permitido._

_-No tienes idea de lo que le ha costado! El otro día Papa la consolaba. Pero te entiende. Dice que cuando conoció a Papa ella se la pasaba imaginando como seria casarse con él. Pero luego tuvo a las tías y a la abuela para ayudarla y para ella era especial, ya que su madre había muerto hacía tiempo. Creo que sería bueno que la hagas parte. Eres su única hija. La harías muy feliz! – _y pensé en mi Madre y me di cuenta que era buena idea. No tuve en cuenta cuán importante seria para ella o para Papa.

_-Ahora mismo! Volvamos a casa._

_-Una carrera? _– pregunto pícaro.

_-Ya verás tonto quien gana!_ – y lo solté y salte a la orilla por sobre el rio para ganarle unos metros, pues él siempre había sido más veloz.

Como siempre las carreras a lo Tony eran a los empujones y haciéndonos trampa. Pero al entrar en la casa riéndonos, nos encontramos a todos sentados en la estancia, como pendientes. Note a la tía Alice cruzada de brazos y con mirada molesta sentada junto al Tío Jasper. Eleve mis ojos al cielo. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba! Tony se desplazó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón junto a Mama quien me miraba expectante.

-Veo que nos estaban esperando... – mire a Tony y ahora entendí mejor lo de nuestra conversación. Tal vez solo Papa nos había escuchado. – _Gracias hermano!_ –comente en mi cabeza para él, a lo que me respondió con un guiño en complicidad.

-No, hija. Solo aprovechábamos el momento y nos sentamos a charlar. – dijo Papa y asintió como dándome coraje.

-Bueno, aprovechando el "momento", les diré que... planeo casarme en dos días y necesitare de su ayuda. Qué te parece, Mami? – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarme.

-Siempre, mi cielo! – susurro. Emocionadas ambas no podíamos soltarnos.

Cuando lo hicimos, la abuela se sumó al abrazo. Papa, Jasper, el Abuelo y Tony estaban de pie observándonos con una gran sonrisa. La tía no se movía de su asiento. Me acerque a mi padre a abrazarlo y el beso mi frente con fervor.

-Te amo, hija! Te amamos todos! Nunca lo olvides... - y luego fue el turno del abrazo con el abuelo, el tío y mi hermano. Cuando llegue a la tía Alice, me senté junto a ella que me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-No estés enojada, tía! Lo siento! Pero necesitaba hacer esto por mí misma.

-Sí, Alice... Vamos! Yo soy la que debería estar molesta y heme aquí. – dijo Mama enredada en los brazos de mi padre.

-De acuerdo! Pero no está bien jugar con la mente de tu tía! Tienes un vestido o...

-O si, ya lo compre hace dos semanas. Vamos a mi cuarto. Abuela, Mami... les gustaría verlo?

Y así entusiasmadas subimos todas a que les mostrara mi vestido y las ideas que tenía para arreglar mi cabello. Enseguida Mama fue a su habitación y trajo las sandalias bordadas que había usado en su boda, la abuela unos pequeños pendientes de diamante que uso en su boda y que también mi madre llevo en la suya y la tía Alice trajo de su cuarto un pequeño arreglo para mi pelo que consistía en un breve velo con unas flores pequeñas en un tono rosa muy suave. Era perfecto! En un santiamén me hicieron vestir y pararme frente al gran espejo entero que había en mi cuarto. Éramos cuatro tontas lloronas y emocionadas frente a mi imagen. Mama se paró tras de mí y me abrazo.

-Pensar que hace tan poco eras un bebe, mi vida! Me haces feliz. Tu padre estará muy feliz también. – y arreglaba mi falta amplia aunque corta. – Que dijo Jacob? – seque mis lágrimas y me reí

-Jake todavía no lo sabe! – y todas me miraron asombradas. Mama rio con ganas.

-Bueno, esta si será una sorpresa! – y nos reímos más.

Al llegar el crepúsculo, tocaba a su puerta sabiendo que estaba esperándome. Al abrir tomo mi mano y me empujo al interior para ponerme contra la pared y besarme de forma feroz. Se apoyó sobre mí con todo su peso agachándose un poco mientras sus manos viajaban sobre mi cuerpo como cerciorándose que yo era real. Su boca se fijó en mi cuello y su lengua jugo con el lóbulo de mi oreja disparando mi corazón y haciéndome sentir que mi respiración se perdía. Su boca volvió a la mía hambrienta primero, y dulce y suave después para finalmente abrir los ojos y quedarnos enredados en nuestras miradas. Sin una palabra, nuestras respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad lentamente.

-Demoraste mucho... – y empezó a dejar breves besos en mis mejillas y en mi cuello.

-Lo siento, estaba haciendo... cosas. Quería que descansaras!

-No deseo otra cosa más que estar contigo! Te quedaras conmigo hoy? – sonreí y lleve mis manos a su rostro. Ante mi caricia el cerro los ojos y exhalo fuerte.

-Sí, me quedare aquí hoy. Pero solo hoy! – y me reí cuando él me levanto entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama. Me deposito sobre ella y se acostó junto a mí. Acaricio mi rostro y mi cabello como si fuera a romperme.

-Te he extrañado tanto... Tanto! – y su beso llego leve, sentido.

-Y yo a ti! – nos besamos y trate de detenerme para no dejarme llevar. Ya tendríamos tiempo. Lo primero es lo primero – Amor... Te quedas hasta el jueves, no? – susurre mientras el mordisqueaba mi cuello.

-El Coronel creía que si pero hay algo más que debe resolver y lo haremos el domingo a primera hora. Tendremos casi una semana! – dijo levantando sus cejas en gesto pícaro, cosa que me hizo reír.

-Ah, eso se ajusta perfecto a mis planes! Aunque ya tenía confirmación que estarías con seguridad hasta el jueves esperaba que no hubiera ningún cambio de orden de último momento.- sus ojos me mostraron sorpresa y se apoyó boca abajo sobres sus codos para mirarme mejor. No pude más que sonreír.

-Qué significa que tenías "confirmación"?

-Bueno, es que hable con el Coronel el otro día... – y el frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Lo imite y me puse sobre mis rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-Cómo es eso? – parecía molesto.

-Bueno, no te enojes!

-No me enojo, solo me sorprendo.

-Bueno, sé que te iras... Te das cuenta que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos sin vernos? Yo no podré viajar a verte a ninguna parte. Estaré aquí esperándote, ansiando cada instante porque vuelvas a casa sano y salvo. – y metí mis dedos entre su cabello y toque la casi invisible cicatriz que se perdía en su cabeza. Molesto se paró de la cama.

-No hagas eso.

-Ya lo había notado. No tienes que ocultarme nada Jake! Además, si quieres hablar estoy aquí para ti, Amor...

-De eso hablaste con el Coronel?

-No... – Y él ya iba a discutir cuando no lo deje – Hable con el de otra cosa. Esa tarde primero charle con mi tío al que llame después que me confirmara que venían a casa. El llamado era para hablar contigo pero en lugar de eso se me ocurrió darte una sorpresa y por eso pedí hablar con tu jefe.

-Sorpresa? – y se relajó un poco en la expresión. Me pare y fui hacia él, lo tome de la cintura y me apoye sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que el aun tenia cruzados los brazos.

-Si, Jacob Black! Mmm... Me harías el enorme honor y accederías a darme la mayor de las alegrías casándote conmigo? – me miro desconcertado para después sonreír

-Cariño, esa pregunta ya la hice yo hace algunos meses. Por supuesto que sí! No entiendo... – puse mi mejor cara de inocente y lleve un dedo a mis labios como las chicas de calendario que ahora se veían por todos lados.

-Oh, claro... – y reí – Que tonta! Es decir: Aceptarías casarte conmigo... este martes? – y él me sonrió alegremente. Pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras sus brazos volvían a rodear mi cintura.

-El... martes?

-Sí, tenemos cita en el ayuntamiento a las 11 de la mañana y me encantaría que me acompañaras vestido en tu hermoso uniforme... Teniente. Me harás una dama respetable? – y sonreí con todo mi amor y todo mi ser para trasmitirle cuan feliz y orgullosa estaba.

-Teniente? – susurro.

-Si! El mismo martes llegara tu nombramiento y yo estaré ahí como tu esposa para presenciarlo... Eso, si me aceptas! Serás mi esposo?

Entonces sonrió y pasó sus manos bajo mis brazos, alzándome sobre su cabeza y haciéndome girar. Me bajó para besarme y arrastrarme hasta la cama donde me desvistió a toda prisa. Aunque al llegar a mi enagua ganó su impaciencia y la rompió. Sus ojos me escrutaron y se me escapo un suspiro profundo que solo reflejaba mis ansias y mi nerviosismo. Siempre me preguntaba que cruzaba por su cabeza cuando me miraba con tal intensidad. Y pareciendo escuchar mi pregunta, me dijo en un susurro:

-Doy gracias a Dios por estar aquí y poder mirarte... Poder tocar la seda de tu piel, el terciopelo de tus labios. Soy un idiota suertudo y te amo! Te amo tanto, tanto que pierdo la compostura y toda cordura por ti. Tanto tiempo imagine tenerte así conmigo que ahora que lo vivo por momentos me parece irreal. Y más aún cuando sé que en dos días serás mi esposa, mi compañera y mi razón de existir por el resto de mis días... Cada célula, mi mente, mi alma, mi cuerpo claman por ti y mi imprimación se vuelve más profunda y más poderosa solo con el simple hecho de tocarte. Ámame, Nessie... Así como yo te amo.

Y tome su boca y lo bese entre lágrimas. Tire de su suéter para que finalmente su piel tocara la mía. Él se paró y retiro el resto de su ropa para volver a mí con más ansias y más fervor. Entre mimos y caricias entro en mí poseyéndome de una forma maravillosa. Su peso sobre mí, el sonido de sus gemidos y de su cuerpo golpeando en el mío, los corazones a mil... Me perdía en cada exhalación y mi piel se rendía a cada una, sintiéndolo en cada corpúsculo. Mi cuerpo también clamaba por él lo mismo que mi alma. Y así seguiré atada a Jacob Black por el resto de mi vida.

El despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana. Aún era de noche. Desnudos y abrazados nos costó despertar para así meternos en la ducha y empezar el día. Y lo iniciamos haciendo el amor bajo el agua caliente, locos y posesos de nuestro amor y nuestra piel. Era un atisbo de la vida que tendríamos en algún momento. Nos vestimos y desayunamos juntos. Me quede en la puerta despidiéndolo mientras él se iba al Hospital.

El alejarnos fue doloroso después de una noche así. Y me quede en su casa ordenando y dejando el lugar limpio y haciendo lugar para traer mis cosas ya que en menos de dos días, esta también sería mi casa. Emprendí la vuelta a la mansión a paso humano, lentamente, dejando que los restos de la neblina matutina y los perfumes del bosque invadieran mis sentidos completamente.

Al llegar a casa, la estancia estaba vacía. Pero entre las blancas paredes resonaban las notas del piano bajo las mágicas manos de mi padre, en el maravilloso y conmovedor Nocturno en Do# menor de Chopin.

La melancólica obra llenaba el aire y hacia que cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión detuviéramos nuestro accionar y nuestra respiración solo para disfrutarlo.

Cada nota me envolvía y me transportaba... Movilizaba mi corazón haciéndome reflexionar sobre Jacob, pero por sobre todo me llevaba a reflexionar sobre este momento, nuestro momento... El momento decisivo en que nuestras vidas cambiarían para siempre: finalmente dejábamos nuestra niñez atrás para volvernos adultos, para vivir nuestro amor como queríamos, como podíamos en tiempos tan difíciles... Me transformaré finalmente en una adulta, en una esposa y tal vez algún día, si el destino lo quería, en algo más.

* * *

><p>POV del relator.<p>

.

El tren había recorrido kilómetros rodeado de montañas para llegar al bosque después de salir de la Ciudad de Friedrichshafen. Por momentos dejaba ver el Lago Constanza con sus aguas azules y profundas. Esa fue su última parada antes de llegar a Bregenz. Era el tren de las promesas, el de la libertad... Cada golpe sobre las vías y cada suave vaivén llenaba de esperanzas y expectativas a sus pasajeros. Varias de las familias que allí viajaban gozaban de un viaje confortable y ameno, prestos a reubicarse en la pequeña ciudad con la promesa de paz y seguridad.

Al abordar el tren, la bella mujer que los había recibido les había solicitado que quitaran de sus ropas la identificación obligatoria, que bajo la ley reinante los obligaba a llevar para diferenciarse de los demás. Estrellas de David que ellos mismo debieron proveerse y llevar sin excepción en todo momento.

La pequeña Alissa sonrió al ver como el semblante de su padre se relajaba y su madre, emocionada, se apresuraba a quitar las telas bordadas de las ropas que llevaban. Rebecca le quito el abrigo, desprendió el bordado y repaso el sencillo vestido rosa que la niña llevaba. Su rostro pálido y levemente pecoso, y su largo cabello cobrizo y ondulado se destacaba con ese color. Era tan bella como un ángel!

Quien los había llevado hasta allí se había quitado su capa y dejaba ver su impecable traje oscuro. Se destacaba su esbelta figura y su cabello rubio recogido en un chignon perfecto resaltaban su elegancia. Alissa estaba fascinada con la belleza vestal de la mujer de ojos dorados. La consideraba irreal. Incluso había dedicado una sonrisa a la pequeña de tan solo 10 años. Pero ella no era cualquier niña: era la mejor alumna en su clase y la violinista más destacada de la Real Academia de Música de Berlín.

Los Lehmman provenían de una familia prominente de aquella ciudad. La hermana de Adael Lehmman era la famosa soprano que se había radicado en Estados Unidos hacía ya unos 3 años. Él pensaba seguir los pasos de su hermana pero la guerra se les anticipo y en pos de buscar un salvoconducto, Bregenz y la Srta. Denali se le habían presentado como la gran solución.

Adael era pianista y junto a Alissa lograban con su interpretación del Nocturno en Do# menor de Chopin estremecer hasta las estatuas de mármol. Así fue como su camino se cruzó con el de Irina Denali, en una gala en el Palacio en honor al _Führer_. Ella decidió que su Señor estaría encantado con ellos y es así como lograron un salvoconducto para salir de la capital alemana. Con promesas de protección y un futuro para su familia, Adael y Rebecca no dudaron un segundo de aquella mujer.

Así, entrar en las lujosas instalaciones del Hotel Vulturi era como un Cuento de hadas. Mientras se acomodaban en las dos habitaciones señoriales, llenas de tapices y terciopelos recibieron al botones que traía una nota. En un delicado sobre color té con el escudo Vulturi en filigrana de oro se les solicitaba que esa misma noche realizaran una presentación frente a los huéspedes y a los dueños del hotel. Adael agradecido envió la inmediata respuesta con el botones aceptando tal honor.

Rebecca deshizo las maletas, retiro el único traje de gala que poseía Adael y el vestido de organza celeste de Alissa. A las 16 horas alguien golpeo a su puerta y la señorita Berta les anuncio que traía su te. Una hermosa mesa con manteles bordados y vajilla de porcelana, llena de sándwiches pequeños, dulces, y el mejor de los te en hebras de la India les fue dejado frente a ellos.

Rebecca se puso a llorar mientras Adael la confortaba entre caricias. Alissa, tímida, se dirigió a una breve trufa de chocolate que llego a su retina casi al instante que la mesa cruzo la puerta.

Satisfechos y felices, en sus mejores ropas, se aprontaron a afinar el violín de Alissa. Nuevamente la Srta. Berta los pasaba a buscar, llevándolos por los innumerables pasillos del bello hotel. Les pregunto si tenían su repertorio o si necesitaban algo para su presentación. Ellos indicaron que tenían todo lo necesario.

La sala era larga y rectangular con techos abovedados, con cargados grabados en oro, jarrones de lapislázuli y marroquinería barroca en color terracota. Las enormes arañas doradas lograban un lugar majestuoso. Los enormes y bellos ojos color almendra de Alissa no terminaban de captar lo hermoso del lugar. Algo nerviosa y un poco intimidada tomo la mano de su padre quien le guiño el ojo infundiéndole confianza.

Al fondo de la sala, al otro extremo de donde ellos brindarían su presentación, elevados por sobre todos los presentes, un balcón mostraba cinco bellos sillones oscuros con ornamentaciones doradas. Sentados allí, tres hombres en trajes oscuros los observaban a lo lejos, con aire señorial cual majestad por encima de los plebeyos. Por detrás de ellos y en los extremos, dos mujeres muy rubias, algo más atrás, se mostraban impávidas a su lado.

Rebecca, como buena madre, se acercó a su esposo y murmuro en su oído que no se sentía bien y que tanta opulencia la ponía nerviosa. Adael acaricio la mejilla de su esposa y le murmuro que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaba bien. Solo era una presentación más en un lugar hermoso... El lugar que pondría fin a sus preocupaciones.

En la sala se acomodaron los presentes rápidamente, lográndose un total silencio. A continuación las notas inundaron el lugar percutiendo sobre las texturas de paredes y techos logrando una acústica maravillosa y una atmosfera mágica. Adael miraba orgulloso a su bebe que divertida, tal como lo mostraba su nombre, brindaba un espectáculo único lleno de arte y talento. El repertorio llegaba a su fin y con él, era el momento de la famosa interpretación del Nocturno que los había llevado a presentarse en lugares como ese. Cada nota colmada de agradecimiento, conmiseración y ternura se deslizo por el lugar causando en la piel de cada uno de los presentes algo fuera de este mundo. Incluso para sus majestades Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi lo fue.

-Irina hizo bien en traerlos. Son maravillosos! – mencionó Marco en un susurro solo audible entre ellos. Cayo levanto una ceja y Aro bostezo.

-Me aburren.. Estos conciertos son siempre lo mismo. Esta... gente parece que lo único que han hecho en su vida es estudiar! Música, ciencia, economía, teología... – respondió Aro con signo de tedio.

-Deja que nuestro hermano se deleite con ellos. Por lo menos estos tienen verdadero talento! – respondió ácidamente Cayo.

-Oh, vamos! No será tu excusa para mantenerlos aquí? Eso podría ser peligroso. – Marco miro a su hermano de mal talante y este cambio automáticamente de semblante. Marco solía ser lapidario en sus sentencias y Aro nunca osaba desafiarlo... Por lo menos, no en su presencia.

-Ten cuidado, Aro! La pequeña vale cada pulgada del aire que respira. – Aro hizo una mueca burlona - No debes nunca subestimar a tu presa. No es un animal asustado y acorralado.

-Pues yo diría todo lo contrario, mi querido hermano! Qué son todos ellos sino eso?

-Son tu plan de resguardo, tu reserva... Tu alimento! No está bien jugar con la comida, Aro! Y además, eso denota muy poca clase! – Marco se levantó, extendió su mano hacia su esposa Sulspicia mientras los aplausos inundaban la sala convirtiéndose en un ruido ensordecedor. Cayo y Athenodora lo siguieron en total silencio. Aro se sonrió sarcástico y no dijo nada, mientras las notas iban bajando su intensidad y aletargando sus sonidos.

Tras la presentación y los aplausos, que siempre son una caricia para el alma del ejecutante, los Lehmman se retiraban a sus habitaciones. Pero al encarar la salida, Irina salió a su encuentro para felicitarlos y estrechar la mano de Adael a través del guante de seda rojo que formaba parte de su increíble vestido. La Señorita Berta se encontraba con ella.

-Ha sido maravilloso, Adael! Le agradezco que haya accedido a compartir esto con todos los ocupantes del hotel. Le aseguro que no lo olvidaran! – él sonrió y Rebecca enlazo su mano con la de su esposo con algo de temor. Su corazón acelerado le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Muchas gracias, Srta. Denali! Ha sido todo un placer. No podíamos hacer menos! No es cierto, mi cielo? – pregunto el mirando a Alissa.

-No quisiera molestar, pero el Sr. Aro Vulturi tiene una pequeña reunión informal con algunos de sus allegados en uno de los salones del primer piso. Me envió para invitarlo a compartir con ellos una copa. – Adael miro a Rebecca con una sonrisa pero ella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a poner una excusa.

-Srta. Denali, debemos acostar a mi Alissa. Es hora ya de su cena y...

-Oh, pero eso no será problema! La Srta. Berta se ocupara de la niña. Lo siento, Alissa! Pero es una reunión de mayores – se dirigió a la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo entiendo! Mama ve con Papa. Yo estaré bien! Prometo comer todas mis verduras. – y Rebecca se acercó a la niña y la abrazo como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Alissa lo sintió y busco en los ojos de su madre una respuesta que no encontró.

-Dale las buenas noches a tu hija, Adael! – dijo ella secándose una lagrima. Adael también miro a su esposa sin entender.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa! – y beso la frente de la niña, enredando sus dedos en los bucles cobrizos, gesto que la niña siempre esperaba de su padre.

Así, Alissa y Berta tomaron el pasillo a su derecha, mientras Irina y el matrimonio lo hacía a su izquierda. Por un momento, Alissa y su madre miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse en sus miradas.

El largo pasillo revestido en decoraciones cargadas se fue volviendo despojado, hasta llegar a un ascensor cuyos botones tenían una extraña simbología. Las puertas se cerraron y al llegar a destino, Irina con un simple gesto los invito a salir, para luego ella volver al ascensor y partir.

La sala vacía y circular, con paredes y pisos de mármol era intimidatoria. En otros rincones había otras personas que se apoyaban en las paredes y no les dirigieron la palabra. Parecían asustados. Y en un segundo fueron rodeados por 7 personas de ropas oscuras y temibles ojos rojos. Adael abrazo a su esposa y ella ahogo un grito en su hombro. El resto de los presentes fueron llevados, como si fueran una aparición junto a ellos, en el centro del lugar.

-Lamento esto... Pero es hora de los cocteles – dijo Aro. Y a continuación la acción se volvió veloz, instantánea... El camino de los Lehmman había acabado. Yacían vacíos y desgarbados en el suelo, con expresión de horror, las bocas abiertas y los ojos desorbitados.

-Ella sí que sabía bien! – y la estridente risa de Aro repercutió en la áspera bóveda mientras pateaba el cuerpo de Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

.

Volviendo a la casa tras cazar y juguetear con Esme por los bosques me encontré con una Ren muy sonriente que nos aguardaba en el patio trasero. Corrió a mis brazos feliz y camino junto a nosotros. Nuestra pequeña había crecido y ya no lo era, se había convertido en toda una mujer.. Una que sería una esposa en horas.

Jacob estaciono su jeep frente a la casa mientras Ren se apresuró a la puerta para recibirlo. Pero Edward se paró con cara de preocupación y eso me inquieto. Mi hijo tiende a ser algo exagerado pero asimismo, no me gusto su semblante como tampoco el de Jake. Tras los saludos de cortesía, Jake extendió una nota hacia mí.

-Jake

-Carlisle... Esta nota la envía el Coronel para Ud. – Alce la mirada y Jasper también se acercó a nosotros.

-Sabes el contenido de esta nota, Jake?

-No, Señor! Contaba con que Ud. querría compartirlo conmigo – Ren se abrazó a su novio y puso cara de preocupación.

La nota era breve y no aclaraba mucho. Collins necesitaba hacer una consulta y deseaba hablar conmigo por la mañana. A Edward no le gusto y enseguida Bella trato de calmar su inquietud.

-Yo te acompaño. – dijo decidido.

-Cariño, tu padre puede manejar esto. No te pongas así!

-Que han estado haciendo estos días, Jake? Si es que puedes contarme...

-He estado llamando innumerable cantidad de veces a Washington. Además de recibir muchos cables de Londres. Hace unos días hizo poner un teletipo en su despacho y el mismo los recibe. Lo extraño es que no quiere que nadie los vea y en cuanto lo hace los deshecha en la chimenea para destruirlos en el fuego. – Edward frunció el ceño y mi mirada se cruzó con la de Jasper.

-Tal vez sea información clasificada. Eso no puede extraviarse o traspapelarse. No es nada fuera del otro mundo. Menos en estos momentos! – acoto Jasper.

-Alice, ves algo? – pregunto Bella. Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó a tocar la nota que Jake había traído para ver si podía captar algo más.

-Él debe tomar una decisión y para ello... necesita... pedir tu opinión, Papa. Pero no está seguro de nada... Aún no decide qué curso de acción tomara y no puedo ver sobre que es. Él quiere contarte algo... algo importante...– Y abrió los ojos- Tampoco veo otra cosa que a él caminando como un loco en esa oficina y quemando cosas. Tiene mucho carácter. No lo sé... Hay algo extraño en ese hombre! Siempre me ha dado la misma impresión. No es una visión sino la intuición de que siempre oculta algo .

-Lo siento, Bella, pero es necesario que Edward venga conmigo. Espero que hagamos nuestros trucos de magia como en antaño! – dije y Edward me dio una sonrisa triste. Bella nos miró sin entender.

-Trucos de magia? – pregunto ella mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Sí, cuando solo éramos Edward y yo, el utilizaba su don para que pudiéramos salir de situaciones complicadas con la gente de los lugares en los que vivíamos. Invitaciones a cenar...

-Días de campo, citas... – acoto Edward risueño – Un código que nos era fácil de leer.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 9 AM nos presentábamos frente a la Cabo Meyer junto con Jacob que nos miraba expectante. Collins abrió su puerta y nos dejó pasar indicándole a ella que nadie podía molestarnos. Le pidió a Jacob que entrara y ese detalle llamo poderosamente mi atención.

Collins nunca nos daba la mano. Saludo con un seco "Buenos días" y no hizo objeción por la presencia de Edward allí. Parecía que él contaba de antemano con que mi hijo me acompañara. El despacho había cambiado mucho. Solo había tres cajas de cartón con su nombre sobre un lado, ni un solo libro en los estantes a la izquierda de su escritorio, la máquina de teletipo y un perchero con su gorra y su chaqueta. Con la mano nos hizo un ademan para que nos sentáramos.

-Tú también, Jake. Siéntate por favor.

-Gracias, Señor – Jacob nos miró desconcertado. Él tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo allí.

-Dres. Cullen, necesito adelantarles que todo lo que hablemos entre estas paredes es absolutamente clasificado. No pueden revelar nuestra conversación a nadie, ni siquiera a sus esposas. A ti, Kid, es obvio que no debo ni advertírtelo. – con Edward nos miramos y el asintió.

-Tiene nuestra palabra, Coronel. – conteste.

-Como Uds. sabrán en pocos días abandonare mi puesto. Pasare a liderar el grupo al que pertenece Emmet y Rosalie. Me convertiré en quien esté a cargo. Jacob, imagino que tu mujercita te habrá adelantado que te nombraran Teniente. Pero eso no es todo, Kid! También vendrás conmigo al comando y seras parte de él. – Edward se rasco una oreja, lo que significaba que no podía ver del todo en su cabeza a que apuntaba con todo esto.

-Me sorprende, Señor! – respondió Jake.

-El grupo se está reorganizando, sumando nuevos integrantes. En este momento solo quedan tres. Cuatro integrantes han muerto en acción. Pero dos de los hombres se encuentran desaparecidos... Lo más probable que muertos en el Gueto de Varsovia.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Coronel. – acote.

-Pero me enfrento a algo que no puedo exponer a mis superiores abiertamente, sino que necesitare camuflarlo para poder solucionarlo. Es por ello que necesito hablar con ustedes y nos encontramos aquí. Mi hombres, por así decirlo, han hecho llegar a mis cuarteles un cuerpo que es vital que alguien como Ud. evalúe. – hablaba rápidamente, con ansiedad. Note que Edward juntaba las cejas. Eso significaba peligro de algún tipo para nosotros.

-Un cuerpo?

-Si... Y el mayor de mis problemas es que debido a la situación no puedo documentar lo ocurrido: No puedo sacar fotos, hacer informes ni conversar de esto sino con personas que sepan del asunto. No puedo dejar expuesta a mi fuente. Además, porque sería imposible que alguien me creyera. – Edward se tocó una ceja... Eso significaba que tenía que ver con nuestro vampirismo y me sentí inquieto.

-A qué se refiere, señor? – pregunto Jake

-A vampiros, señores! Necesito que alguien examine ese cuerpo para que determine que las marcas realmente son de un vampiro o simplemente nuevas formas de tortura. – Jake se puso pálido y Edward se tenso. Meneo la cabeza y clavo la mirada en el Coronel. Eso no significaba más que el hecho de confirmar que el sabia absolutamente todo.

-Ud. quiere que yo examine el cuerpo. Sera traído aquí al hospital? – pregunte abiertamente. Poca importancia tenía ya seguir con rodeos. Jake nos miraba de reojo alternativamente sin saber qué hacer.

-No, no puedo hacer eso. Por eso lo cite, necesito pedirle que acceda a viajar conmigo y con Jacob a Londres. Hay mucho más detrás de todo esto. Saben Uds. lo que sucede en Bregenz? – y Edward se recostó en el sillón, cruzo la pierna sobre su rodilla y apoyo ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sillón. De nada serviría mentir.

-Por qué no nos dijo antes de sus conocimientos, Coronel? – pregunto Edward en un tono bajo pero firme. Collins lo miro y sonrió.

-Edward... Puedo llamarte Edward? – y el asintió – Todos tenemos mucho que ocultar aquí! De que me hubiera servido molestarlos? Por el contrario! Uds. siempre se han comportado de manera impecable. Me agradaba tenerlos cerca. He aprendido mucho observándolos. Ustedes conforman una familia muy particular y muy unida. Especialmente la relación que llevas con tus hijos, Edward. Ellos son maravillosos y diferentes... tan diferentes a mí!

- A Usted? – Pregunté – No entiendo Coronel! Que puede tener Ud. en común con Renesmee y Tony? – él sonrió y Edward relajo totalmente su cuerpo con expresión de sorpresa. Ese gesto no podía leerlo. Jacob estaba muy nervioso entrecruzando sus dedos.

-Yo soy hijo de un hibrido, Dr. Cullen. Mi padre era como su nieto Anthony y mi madre era humana. – y no podía creerlo.

-Pero Ud. es humano... – asevero Edward. Él sonrió y asintió.

-No es irónico, Edward? No tengo ni un solo gen de mi padre! Completamente humano, aunque sospecho que en mi hay algo especial. Siempre he tenido la habilidad de encontrar en las personas su verdadera identidad, profesión, bondad... lo que se te ocurra! Es como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Y también sé que puedo lograr que nadie sepa mucho de mí si me lo propongo. Así es como descubrí que Jake es un líder nato. Que comandara cualquier grupo al que se le ponga al frente. Un hombre cabal y leal con un lazo único y especial con su hija. Esa niña suya es realmente un Ángel!

Por un minuto en aquella sala se logró un total silencio. Miles de preguntas nos asaltaban, miles de cuestionamientos, de incertidumbres... Y una misión en perspectiva?

-Como sigue esto, Coronel? – pregunto seriamente Jacob.

-Según mis fuentes, los Vulturi han montado un matadero de lujo en esa ciudad. Un campo de concentración VIP para quienes estorban al Führer y de paso, conforman un banco de sangre para ellos y sus seguidores. Voy bien? – nos miró, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una caja de metal frente a él y lo encendía.

-Continúe... – le dije

-Lo que también sé es que Aro Vulturi está planeando deshacerse de sus hermanos, pues les estorba en sus planes. – y eso me sorprendió – Oh, sí! A ese hijo de puta no le importa en lo absoluto ninguna reserva de sangre ni padecer hambre. Esta demasiado embriagado de poder y pretende disfrutar de parte del que el Tercer Reich gozará si gana esta guerra.

-Entonces, porque nos quiere llevar para esta charada de evaluar el cuerpo? Ud. sabe qué son ellos... qué somos nosotros! – aseguro Edward molesto.

-Sí, pero mis superiores no y debo darles un motivo para que me den los medios para llevar a cabo esta misión. En parte tengo ya una excusa pero debo reforzarla. Los cabrones de inteligencia son desconfiados! Es también en pos de protegerlos en el futuro, por ello no puedo documentar nada! No fotos, no informes! – Y Edward volvió a cruzar su pierna y a apoyar el mentón en su mano. Eso solo significaba problemas... Ya teníamos unos cuantos tras unos minutos en este lugar.

-En que consiste la misión, Coronel? – pregunte.

-En ese hotel está siendo retenido un hombre llamado Teller junto a su familia. Es obligado a investigar para los nazis. Es necesario que sea traído a los Estados Unidos. Está familiarizado con Enrico Fermi, Dr. Cullen?

-El físico?

-Así es. Está estudiando cómo lograr la Fisión nuclear calculada y controlada. Muchos científicos son y serán necesarios para sumar a ese proyecto y para otros más. – y Edward se puso de pie para caminar por la habitación inquieto. Ya no había traducción posible.

-Así que esto es por ver quien le gana a los científicos alemanes?! Por la competencia a ver quién logra mejores armas? – dijo enojado.

-Esto es por terminar con esta guerra, Edward! Si no lo logramos, miles morirán! Millones!

-Ud. sabe que cuenta conmigo, Señor! – dijo Jake que también se puso de pie. Collins sonrió.

-Lo sé, Kid! Lo sé! Pero también debemos ayudar a los suyos, a los míos... Debemos tapar el secreto. Si Aro se desboca, todo saldrá a la luz, todo quedara expuesto y fuera de control. Muchos correrán riesgo de ser aniquilados por temor, inclusive personas como yo.

-Entonces la misión es... – enuncie esperanzado en que no fuera lo que creía. Edward miraba por la ventana cruzado de brazos.

-Destruir Bregenz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola nuevamente.<strong>_

_**Aqui les dejo un capitulo mas... Y ya estamos cerca del final. Para aquellos que aun nos acompañan en esta historia, los que dejan su review y a los que leen en silencio... Gracias!**_

_**"Guest" a ti que no tengo forma de responderte, ni siquiera se tu nick, mil disculpas por la demora. Prometo que antes de final del mes cerrare esta historia como asi tambien este capitulo de "The Cullen's Girls Argentina". Parafraseando a nuestra autora favorita, en las palabras de nuestro mas amado vampiro... "sera como si nunca hubiera existido"**_

_**Muy buena semana. Lo mejor para ustedes**_

_**Besos**_

_**Micky**_


	51. CAPITULO50 ENTRE RISAS Y LAGRIMAS-1ºPart

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 50 – ENTRE RISAS Y LÁGRIMAS<strong>

**(1ª PARTE)**

Bella POV

.

Las horas pasaban agridulces. Parada junto a la ventana observaba al viento mecer los pinos y reflexionaba. Mis pensamientos me llevaban lejos y repasaban lo vivido estos días. Nunca se me hizo tan pesado esto de la eternidad como hasta ahora. Tengo grabado a fuego el rostro de Edward al cruzar la puerta aquella tarde. Sabía que algo no estaba bien y su mirada busco la mía con ansiedad.

Tomo mi mano, me pidió que lo acompañara y salimos a caminar. Cuando me dijo que se iba sentí como mi seco corazón se hacía añicos. No pude decir una palabra. Solo busque en sus ojos y allí encontré todas las respuestas y también toda la angustia y todo el dolor que le causaba nuestra inminente separación.

Un abrazo telúrico nos fusiono de tal forma que fue difícil de romper. Sería la primera vez que estaríamos separados voluntariamente. Desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, difícilmente hemos estado uno lejos del otro por mucho tiempo, excepto en aquellas dos ocasiones en que fue contra nuestra voluntad.

Las palabras de Emily Brontë en la boca de Heatchcliff golpearon mi cerebro: "¡_Pero por favor!, no me dejes en este abismo en donde no puedo hallarte. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo decírtelo?! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida! No, ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!_"

Que sería de mi si a le sucediera algo? Como es que huyendo de todo este conflicto, aun a tantos kilómetros de distancia nos había alcanzado de todas maneras?

Cerré los ojos y por un momento me sentí increíblemente sola. Todo estaba cambiando... Y cambiaba demasiado rápido! Mi hija, mi bebe se transformaría en esposa en unas horas. Mi hijo ya era todo un hombre, planeando su futuro, su vida con Leah, sus estudios en la universidad...

Mi familia, la que escasamente tuve, y que logre de la mano de Edward, se disgregaba ante mis ojos. Emmet y Rose se habían ido ya hacía muchos meses. Jasper partiría a Washington y Alice lo acompañaría. Como extrañaría a mi hermana pequeña! Ahora Edward seguía a Carlisle a Londres, ciudad devastada bajo los continuos bombardeos de esta guerra absurda. Y nosotros Esme, Tony, Ren a su vuelta y yo aquí, en este rincón del mundo que era Forks. Los Cullen estarían repartidos por el mundo.

Desde ese día y en cuanto estábamos solos, Edward me llenaba de besos y de mimos silenciosos, intensos y agobiantes... como sería el tiempo en que no estaríamos juntos. Hasta su partida nos mudamos a la cabaña y en cuanto podíamos hacíamos el amor. Era como si quisiéramos que parte de la piel de uno se quedara impregnada en el otro.

"Eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca..." Eran sus palabras en mi oído en forma constante, mientras me llevaba a lograr el clímax, a inundarme de él en cuerpo y alma hasta el dolor.

Pero no me podía permitir más pesimismos. Hoy se casaba mi hermosa Renesmee con el hombre que ella ama y todo debía estar bien. Sin darme vuelta sentí una electricidad que me rodeaba y unos brazos fuertes que me encerraban apoyándome contra su pecho.

.

-En que piensas? – y beso mi cuello, seductor.

-En ti... En Ren... En todo... – y un suspiro profundo y sin sentido se escapó de mis labios. El me apretó aún más a su cuerpo y llevo mi rostro hasta el suyo para dejar un beso tierno pero apasionado.

-Te amo – me susurro

-Lo sé... Y no es necesario que yo te lo diga, verdad? – el rio por lo bajo y dejo otro beso tras mi oreja.

-Jamás! Me lo demuestras a cada segundo, en cada gesto, en tu comprensión... – gire sobre mis pies y nos besamos intensamente.

-Nuestra hija se casa hoy. Cómo te sientes?

-No quiero pensar en ello más de lo debido! Y debes reconocer que he manejado muy bien por meses que ellos estuvieran juntos más de lo debido y...

-Edward! En los tiempos que vivimos todo pasa por el ahora! Que hemos estado haciendo nosotros estos días? – y volvió a besarme levemente.

-Lo sé, lo siento! – lo bese nuevamente y sacudí mi cabeza dispuesta a cambiar de tema rotundamente.

-Déjame mirarte: estas más hermoso que nunca! – y arregle su corbata que hacia juego con el impecable traje azul a rayas que llevaba para la ocasión.

-Eres tu la hermosa en esta habitación, Bella Cullen! – fui a replicar y él puso un dedo sobre mis labios – Y no digas nada más! – me arranco una sonrisa y otro beso mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo por sobre el vestido de seda color azul.

.

Nos dirigimos hacia el otro cuarto para ir al encuentro de nuestra hija. La encontré sentada frente a su ventana mirando al bosque mientras Alice terminaba de guardar los utensilios de maquillaje. El precioso vestido de encaje, con su falda amplia, la enorme rosa en el pelo... Edward la miro y sonrió embargado por la emoción, lo mismo que yo. Los tres nos abrazamos y Ren puso en nuestras mentes la imagen de nuestros rostros alegres y nuestros ojos húmedos.

Al bajar la escalera encontramos un Jacob muy nervioso que caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala. Una sonrisa esplendorosa se desplego en su rostro y que era solo para Ren. Edward me tomo de la mano y así salimos de la casa. En los autos ya estaban esperándonos el resto de la familia. Solo faltaban Rose y Emmet quien habían enviado un cable el día anterior deseándoles toda la felicidad del mundo y lamentando no poder estar aquí.

El City Hall era pequeño pero emplazado en el centro del pueblo, cerca de la estación de policía. Al ingresar a la sala, había otras parejas que se preparaban para retirarse entre sonrisas y saludos de amigos y familiares. Nuestros chicos eran los últimos del día. Billy Black, Leah, Seth y el resto de los Quileutes también estaban allí. Sam estaba allí del brazo de Emily, a quien note muy emocionada, firmemente anclada al brazo de su novio. Me llamo la atención su presencia, lo mismo que la del resto del Wolf pack, todos ataviados en sus uniformes. Se veían sonrientes y saludaban a Jacob y a Ren a medida que avanzaban. Vi también al Coronel Collins y a la cabo Meyer quien lucía un hermoso vestido floreado en la última fila de asientos.

El juez, al ver tanta gente, se sonrió y nos dio la bienvenida. Lo que no sabíamos era que Leah había organizado todo para darles una sorpresa los novios: ella, Emily y Alice se adelantaron vestidas todas en distintos tonos de rosa, con tres rosas blancas en un lazo de organza en la mano. Por el otro lado, Sam y Paul junto Tony, con una pequeña rosa blanca en la solapa, también lo hicieron colocándose por detrás de Jake. Mi hija miraba emocionada su cortejo lo mismo que todos. Edward tenía una sonrisa hermosa y me tomaba del hombro mientras yo enjugaba mis lágrimas de ponzoña. El juez sonriente nos miró a todos y negó con la cabeza, y en complicidad se acercó a Ren y a Jake.

.

-Buenos días a todos. Soy el Juez Monaghan. Están listos?

.

Ellos asintieron. Jacob tomo a Ren de las manos y se aproximó a ella. Me pareció que temblaba un poco y que sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Ren en un momento giro su rostro y nos miró guiñando un ojo. Imagino que esa seña era para su padre que emocionado le sonreía.

.

-Señoras y Señores, nos hemos reunido hoy para la celebración del matrimonio del Sr. Jacob Black y de la Srta. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Sed todos bienvenidos! Según lo que marca la ley, los esposos son iguales en derechos y obligaciones, han de respetarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia. Están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente.

.

El juez sonriente los miro a ambos. Parados frente a frente, los ojos de uno perdidos en los del otro... era algo bello de ver. Tal vez ni siquiera prestaran atención a lo que él les dijera. Suspiro y se dispuso a continuar.

.

-...No es mi costumbre extenderme en el discurso fuera de lo que marca la ley, ni a lo que corresponde a mi rol aquí, en el acto de casarlos. Pero noto que esta ceremonia es muy especial y la luz que irradian estos jóvenes no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Además, ustedes son los últimos de este día y puedo tomar unos minutos extra. – todos sonreímos y los chicos giraron sus rostros a mirarlo.

.

-... En estos momentos tan duros para el mundo, todavía nos atrevemos a juntar a nuestra familia y amigos para tener un momento honesto de civilidad, y así darnos a otro con toda nuestra fe y nuestro confianza ante testigos. A pesar de toda circunstancia, les tocara enfrentar duros momentos de separación e incertidumbre, momentos de felicidad únicos que forjaran todavía más este lazo que hoy ataran con fuerza. Les garantizo que lo único que les permitirá vencerlas será el amor que se prodiguen y que es notorio, que existe con una fuerza única entre ustedes. Él es el único que denota nuestra autentica humanidad y también el único que puede salvarnos. – y pase mis manos por la cintura de Edward a lo que el bajo su rostro y dejo un beso en mi frente. El ambiente en la sala era terriblemente emotivo.

-... Jacob aceptas por esposa a Renesmee?

-Si, acepto. – dijo Jake en con voz temblorosa.

-... y tu Renesmee aceptas a Jacob como tu esposo?

-Sí, acepto.

-Anillos por favor... – y Tony los acerco para que los intercambiaran. - Así pues, y visto vuestro consentimiento, y en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido otorgadas por el Estado de Washington, os declaro desde este momento marido y mujer. Les deseo toda la fortuna del mundo... Y puedes besar a la novia. - Y a continuación, Jake beso a Ren con mucha ternura, mientras tomara su carita entre ambas manos.

... – le murmuro con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sr. Black, lo siento, pero eres mío para siempre. – y se rieron mientras se abrazaban. Las damas se acercaron a Ren, juntaron las rosas y Alice reunió los lazos formando el buquet de la novia. Alice! Siempre hasta el último detalle.

Haber sido testigo de tal momento, de su alegría y de la de todos los presentes fue algo inigualable. Algo inesperado que nunca pensamos que podríamos vivir. Ahora iríamos al hospital para hacer oficial el nombramiento de Jake y luego a casa para tener una pequeña celebración.

Subimos a los autos y a allá fuimos. El acto fue breve. El Coronel Collins entrego a Jake su carta con el nombramiento y las insignias fueron puestas en manos de Ren para que ella las pusiera en el uniforme de su esposo. Todos nos acercamos a saludar. El Coronel Collins estrecho la mano de Jake con fuerza y dejo un beso paternal en la mejilla de Ren. Pero a continuación, le pidió a Jake, Carlisle, Jasper y a Edward que lo acompañaran un momento. Esme, muy astuta, nos pidió que todos fuéramos hacia los autos para ir a la casa. Edward dejo una caricia en mi mejilla y agregó: "Solo será un momento. Todo está en orden." Y no quería derrumbarme, pero sabía que esto era el fin del tiempo que teníamos antes que se fuera. Y sería pronto. Tome a Tony del brazo y automáticamente mi hijo se quedó conmigo entendiendo a la perfección lo que deseaba. Inmediatamente se trasladó a la mente de su padre para saber exactamente que sucedía en esa oficina. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero necesitaba saber. Y también, que podía confiar en que Tony no le diría nada a su Padre. Pero él se rio y me dijo:

-Papa ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Me dijo que estaba bien. – y se sonrió cómplice. Luego debería pedirle disculpas a mi esposo por semejante intromisión.

Caminamos afuera con lentitud. Nos sentamos en el auto, y a continuación Tony tomo mi mano. Mi mente fue invadida por las imágenes y era una sensación extraña ver todo como si yo estuviera allí. Todos estaban sentados, bebían algo que parecía whisky y brindaban por Jake mientras el Coronel Collins fumaba un habano.

-Bueno, caballeros, ha llegado el momento. En tres días partiremos a Washington. Estaremos allí solo unas horas y por la tarde volaremos a Londres para aprovechar la protección de la noche.

-O sea que el sábado debo presentarme aquí – pregunto Jake.

-No Teniente, Ud. no. – y todos se miraron pero en la mente de Edward ya estaba la respuesta. – Ud. se ira esta noche con su esposa a pasar tres días a mi casa en New York por su luna de miel. El sábado lo pasaremos a buscar nosotros a Ud. Si su suegro está de acuerdo, iremos todos a buscarlos. Su esposa volverá a casa y Ud. ira con nosotros camino a Washington. Considérelo mi regalo de bodas – Vi a Jacob sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, Señor! – Carlisle camino detrás de Jacob y golpeo su hombro en aprobación.

-Coronel, seguro no me necesitaran allí? – pregunto Jasper. Mire a Alice y ella estaba muy tranquila y sonriente charlando con Esme y con Leah bajo un árbol.

-No, Hale. Ud. es mucho más útil en su puesto. Cuento con Ud. para ayudarnos en caso que lo necesitemos, verdad?

-Primero está mi familia, Señor. Por supuesto, cuente conmigo!

-Bien. Según mis fuentes estos hijos de puta están disfrutando a lo grande su dominio en Europa y aprovechando para saquear cuanto pueden. Han hecho gran hincapié en las obras de arte, e incluso dedicando tiempo extra a la ciencia.

-Este hombre del que Ud. nos habló... – pregunto Carlisle

-Edward Teller.

-Sí, el... El querrá venir con nosotros?

-Él ya había hecho sus contactos para venir aquí pero todo se complicó antes de poder concretarse.

-Montaran un operativo de rescate?

-Todo está en marcha, Edward. Debo anticipar que he sumado a tus amigos Jacob. Sam Uley, Paul, Quil y Embry estarán bajo tu mando. Ya están en un segundo entrenamiento. Cuando lleguemos a Londres terminaremos de definir algunos detalles. Allí se nos unirán otros miembros y también mis fuentes nos ayudaran. – Jacob quedo preocupado. Edward se puso de pie, como dando por terminada la charla.

-Algo más? – Preguntó – Deseo pasar algo de la tarde con mi hija antes que se marchen.

-No, es todo. Jacob, aquí tienes la dirección aunque cuando lleguen alguien los estará esperando para llevarlos al departamento. El vuelo parte hoy por la tarde a las 1600 horas. Aprovecha para pasear por la ciudad. La persona que se ocupa del lugar se llama Martha Keller, los estará esperando en la base para entregarles las llaves.

-Muchas gracias, Señor. Nessie estará feliz. – dijo con una sonrisa pero con algo de melancolía.

Pudimos ver a través de Edward que a Jake no le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran implicados. Era como meter a la manada en esto y le molestaba. Pensó en su padre y en su gente desprotegida con tantos de ellos lejos de casa.

-Me alegra, Jake. Diviértanse! – estrecho su mano con ganas – Te lo mereces, Kid! Y arriba ese ánimo. Preferí que tus amigos partieran con nosotros y no que fueran destinados al frente. Además, los considero hombres de total confianza, del tipo que nos hacen falta en esta misión.– Jake asintió y en cierta forma lo prefirió. Al menos estarían todos juntos.

Y así todos dejaron la oficina para alcanzarnos y partir a la casa. Edward subió al auto, e intercambio asientos con Tony que se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Era extraño que el decidiera no conducir. Imagine que estaría enojado conmigo.

-Cariño, lo siento! Pero... – y tapo mi boca con su dedo primero, y con la suya después.

-No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo por tonterías! – Dijo en un susurro - Quiero que pasemos una buen momento con Ren y Jacob que están muy felices. Y luego, nosotros tendremos tres días para nosotros.

Y así paso el día, entre tiernas escenas familiares, risas, un baile padre-hija y la partida de Ren con Jacob a la base para su breve luna de miel. Al despedirse, los cuatros nos abrazamos y nos encerramos dentro de nuestra burbuja para intercambiar todos nuestros sentimientos, nuestros miedos pero por sobre todo, pidiéndole que disfrutara cada segundo de esos días que serían únicos. Jake levanto su mano para despedirse de nosotros, mientras Edward tomaba la mía con fuerza. Abrí mi escudo para preguntarle:

-_Y ahora qué haremos, amor?_

-_Debemos hablar de muchas cosas para luego olvidar mi partida y disfrutarnos más que nunca._ – y así se inclinó sobre mí para acercarme a su cuerpo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Era un momento feliz pero algo me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. La noticia del viaje a New York me alegraba aunque también sabía que después de eso Jake, Papa y el Abuelo partirían. Odiaba eso! Me encantaría ir con ellos y ayudar, si pudiera.

Papa hablo conmigo en un momento a solas. Me explico que era muy importante que estos días lo viviéramos felices ya que constituiría un recuerdo único e inolvidable para nosotros. Pero que también era importante que fuera obediente, que volviera a casa y ayudara a proteger al resto de nosotros apoyados por los Quileutes. "No debes olvidar nunca, Ren, que los Vulturis siempre estuvieron un interés especial en ti y en tu hermano. Al nosotros estar lejos también estarán más vulnerables aunque el peligro que sentimos en un momento fue dejado de lado por intereses más ambiciosos de su parte. Pero deben estar atentos." Había olvidado por completo aquello. Lo mire extrañada repreguntando sobre el tema: "No descartes nada, Ren! Deben estar atentos a todo!"

La despedida fue sentida. Los cuatros nos abrazamos y nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja: Papa me dijo que me amaba; Mama recomendó que disfrutara al máximo estos 3 días; y Tony que me olvidara de todo y me concentrara en vivir intensamente. Deje en sus mentes nuestra imagen en este momento, donde Mama sonreía pero lloraba al mismo tiempo, mientras Papa tenía los ojos muy brillantes. Por ultimo Tony tomo mis manos y me transmitió una frase muy simple pero que me dejaba más tranquila: "_No te preocupes por nada. Yo me ocupo de cubrir todos los flancos. Diviértanse!"_

El vuelo salió puntual y nos sentamos en las única fila de asientos que había cerca de la cabina. Tras nosotros bolsas de correo y cajas de diverso tamaño ocupaban el resto de la nave. Sin darme cuenta me dormí sobre el hombro de Jake. El vuelo fue muy apacible aunque un poco largo. Seguramente los nervios del día y toda la ansiedad ayudaron. Que Jake beso mi frente y paso su mano por sobre mi hombro atrayéndome hacia él fue lo último que recuerdo.

Al momento de aterrizar, el leve sacudón me trajo a la realidad. Jake me sonrió y tomo mi mano. New York, aquí estamos! El avión se acercó a uno de los hangares y allí, entre las sombras de la noche cerrada, una mujer delgada y alta junto a un auto señalado con la estrella de la fuerza nos aguardaba. Con una sonrisa se acercó a nosotros y nos extendió su mano.

-Buenas noches! Bienvenidos a New York y felicidades por su boda!

-Muchas gracias! ? - pregunto Jake mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Sí, y tú debes ser Jake y ella Nessie, tu esposa. Vaya! Pero si eres una belleza, querida! Y tan jóvenes ambos! – y me hizo gracia que ella me llamara como lo hace Jacob.

-Gracias! Y gracias por esperarnos a estas horas! – dije mientras la saludaba con la mano.

-Oh, no se preocupen! Ya estoy acostumbrada! Pero subamos al auto... deben estar cansados.

Nos acomodamos mientras Jake y los oficiales alcanzaban nuestro equipaje que era apenas una maleta pequeña y un bolso. Salimos del aeropuerto y anduvimos bastante hasta cruzar el puente sobre el Rio Hudson. Y ante mí, las luces de las calles y teatros se alzaban. No podía creer lo inmenso de la ciudad y que aun estuviera con tanto movimiento siendo tan tarde. Lo comente con ella y solo respondió: "Cariño, esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme! Espero la disfruten"

Cruzamos por una avenida muy transitada y llegamos a un lugar lleno de árboles. Por supuesto! El famoso Central Park. Allí tomamos una avenida que lo rodeaba y entramos por la arcada de un bellísimo edificio antiguo. Así me entere que nos encontrábamos en el Edificio Dakota y que ocuparíamos el departamento del Coronel en el 7º piso. La bella arquitectura francesa del Siglo XIX brillaba en cada rincón. Pensé en Tony y en cómo le gustaría recorrer este lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta, ella la abrió de par en par. Y para mi sorpresa, Jacob me tomo en brazos para cruzar el umbral. Perdida en sus ojos no pude evitar besarlo. A lo que escuche el carraspeo fingido de la detrás nuestro.

-Bueno, aquí los dejo. Tienen cena en el horno para calentar y comida en el refrigerador. Vendré a las 9 de la mañana para prepararles el desayuno.

-Oh, pero si no será necesario. Yo... – y ella no me dejo terminar.

-No, pequeña! Tengo mis instrucciones y este debe ser un viaje memorable. Yo preparare el desayuno y luego les dejare según gusten el almuerzo o la cena, hare algo de orden y eso es todo.

Jake no quiso dejarme sobre mis pies. Lo mire a forma de reto pero el solo guiño un ojo. La señalo hacia el interior. La sala era maravillosa! Dos largos sillones claros llenos de almohadones en color tierra y ocre los hacia ver acogedores. Al final, una puerta ventana de vidrio que daba a un balcón terraza. A nuestra izquierda iniciaba un pasillo.

-A lo largo del pasillo encontraran 5 habitaciones. La del lado derecho son las del Coronel. Al final hay un baño aunque las habitaciones disponen cada una del propio. Elegí para ustedes la última del lado izquierdo porque la vista es hermosa. Da al Central Park.

-Muchas gracias, ! Es Ud. muy amable. – ella le sonrió a Jake y le guiño un ojo.

-Me voy. Que descansen! Hasta mañana.

Escuchamos la puerta del frente y a continuación Jake me beso lento y dulcemente mientras caminaba conmigo por el pasillo. Escondí mi cara en su cuello besándolo mientras el abría la puerta. La habitación era hermosa en tonos marfil, caoba y oro. Un florero de cristal llenos de rosas rojas se destacaba sobre la mesita junto a la ventana. La cama era enorme con bellas sábanas blancas y un edredón bordado en los tonos de la habitación. Todo nos brindaba una sensación de calma y serenidad. Me dejo sobre la cama y se recostó sobre mi acariciando mi rostro con ambas manos. Su mirada intensa busco la mía y una sonrisa breve llego a sus labios.

-Sra. Black... – susurro para luego besarme levemente - ... la amo más que nada en este mundo...

, lo mismo lo amo yo a Usted... Más que a mí misma – y el me seguía besando mientras me acariciaba lentamente – para siempre...

Y luego de eso todo pareció en cámara lenta. El me desvistió con total lentitud, dejando un beso sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. La sensación abrumadora de su toque, cada roce de sus labios repercutía en cada célula de mi piel. Y de a poco, así como sube la marea en el océano, el ritmo comenzó a tornarse ávido, agitado. La habitación se llenó de ecos, de nuestros gemidos, del roce húmedo de la piel del uno sobre el otro... Incluso los latidos de nuestro corazón parecían rebotar como tambores entre las paredes, graves, envolventes...

Rendidos y felices comimos de la fuente y desmenuzando de a poco la carne al horno que la tan amablemente nos había dejado como a las 3 de la mañana, desnudos parados junto al mesón de la cocina. En las maletas, aun guardado, había quedado el hermoso camisón de satén que la tía Alice me había regalado. Lo guardaría para el día de las despedida. Una hora después dormíamos como si el mundo no existiera... otro mundo que no fuera el nuestro.

Por la mañana, un golpe en la puerta y tras ella una bandeja con un suculento desayuno que devoramos enseguida sin levantarnos. Nos bañamos juntos e hicimos el amor una vez más, para luego salir a ver con la luz del día la ciudad maravillosa en la que estábamos.

La Estatua de la Libertad, el Empire State, el Rockefeller Center, la Catedral de San Patricio, el Central Park y un hermoso paseo en carruaje: la ciudad llenaba nuestros sentidos. Era abrumadora, excitante, sorprendente... Y se le sumaba cuanto momento tuviéramos para sesiones de amor pasional e intenso hasta el agotamiento.

La última noche Jake me pidió que me pusiera el mejor vestido que haya traído porque haríamos algo diferente: iríamos a bailar. El enfundado en su uniforme y yo en un vestido verde de gasa con tacones al tonos salimos como niños que van al baile de promoción, riéndonos. Me concentre al máximo por darle a mi esposo una última noche juntos llena de alegrías y de amor.

Nos presentamos a las 7 de la tarde en la Sede de 8th Avenue, cerca de Times Square de la U.S.O o United Services Organization. El lugar lleno de banderas y de gente de las fuerzas armadas. Era adorable! Mesas redondas con manteles blancos rodeados de hombres y mujeres que hablaban y bailaban... La música de swing de fondo llenaba el lugar. Un mundo de alegrías momentáneas esperando lo mejor. Por un segundo pensé que muchos de los que hoy estaban aquí esta noche no volverían a pisar el lugar y mi corazón me dio tremendo golpe que Jacob percibió al segundo.

-Cariño, estas bien? – en un esfuerzo gigante por no llorar le sonreí y bese su boca.

-Sí, cielo! Solo es que es un lugar tan increíble! Nunca he visto nada igual, bueno, excepto en las fantasías de mi tía Alice, que siempre ve estas cosas en su cabeza.

-Las ves? Pero yo creí... – y negué en gesto risueño

-Tony! Sabes cómo es de travieso! – y nos reímos. Tomo mi abrigo y fue a dejarlo al guardarropas mientras yo me acercaba al gran salón. Sentí una presencia a mi espalda. Y aunque no me sorprendió, sus palabras me hicieron saltar.

-Eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida! Como es que nunca he visto a una lindura como tú por aquí? – y al girar me encontré con un hombre de un metro ochenta más o menos, corpulento, con el cabello extremadamente corto y los ojos azules más penetrantes que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Di un paso hacia atrás y me prepare a responder.

-Porque es la primera vez que vengo y no soy de aquí. Mi esposo ya viene... – y me incline para mirar bien las insignias en su camisa - .. Sargento. Gracias por el halago de todas maneras!

-Esposo? En serio? Lamento decir que no te creo, nena! – y al segundo supe que Jake estaba parado detrás de él.

-Pues le aviso que el único que tiene la exclusividad de decirle "nena" soy yo, sargento. – él se giró inmediatamente y se quedó mirándolo. Además porque Jake medía 20 centímetros más y era igual o más fornido.

-Yo, yo... lo siento, Señor!

-Debe aprender a ser más respetuoso con las damas! Si les dice en la cara mentirosas, dudo mucho que siquiera accedan a bailar con Ud., Sargento...

-Levin, Señor! –y el hombre al momento se puso en posición de firmes, mientras que sus amigos a sus espaldas se morían de risa – Es que... – y se relajó cambiando la postura – lo siento, Señor! No quise irrespetar a su esposa. Pero hoy es mi última noche en casa y deseaba bailar con alguna chica. Eso es todo. Mil disculpas, señora! – el extendió la mano hacia mí y la estreche, lo mismo hizo con Jake.

-También es nuestra última noche, Levin. Espero que encuentre compañía.

-Gracias, Teniente! Y buena suerte.

-Lo mismo para Usted.

Y después del breve encuentro con este Sargento, bailamos y bebimos y reímos... y al llegar a casa hambrientos el uno del otro nos amamos como si el mundo terminara. Exhausto, él durmió abrazado a mí. Sus exhalaciones cosquilleaban en mi cuello mientras que yo, desvelada, acaricie su brazo hasta que amaneció. Como si lo sintiera en la piel, despertó para llenarme de besos y quedarse junto a mí abrazándome mientras el sol terminaba de elevarse sobre la ciudad.

La mañana fue silenciosa. Me bañe sola y el también, mientras terminaba de arreglar nuestro equipaje. El bello camisón no se estrenó. Pero me prometí a mí misma que lo volvería a usar la primera noche en que volviera a mí.

La Señora Keller que fue una sombra durante todos estos días, dejándonos la cena y arreglando nuestro cuarto y la casa, hoy hacia acto de aparición para servirnos el desayuno en el comedor. La mesa con la mejor vajilla nos esperaba entre jugo fresco, café, tostadas, huevos revueltos, bacon y cuanta cosa imaginable piensen que puede tener un desayuno. Jake estaría feliz y se lo devoraría todo, como siempre. Pero mi amor estaba triste esta mañana y revolvía sus huevos sin comer. Me levante de la mesa para pararme junto a él. Tomo mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi vientre aferrándose a mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

-No puedo... No iré... No... – y metí mis dedos para acariciar su cabello corto.

-Shhhh... Todo estará bien! Yo lo estaré y tu familia... Y estaré en casa esperándote. Nada malo va a pasar. – levanto su rostro hacia mí y sus ojos estaban muy brillantes. Y ante tal panorama, los míos se desbordaron pero silenciosamente.

-Nena, te amo tanto! Como voy a hacer para respirar lejos de ti?

-Lo harás porque yo te amo también, y necesito que vuelvas a mí. Vuelve a mí, Jacob! Yo estaré en el bosque aguardando. Prométeme algo...

-Qué?

-Que este momento de tristeza en menos de un minuto quedara en el pasado y que desayunaremos como si fuera un día más. No desperdiciemos las horas que nos quedan. Serán muy importantes en las semanas que quedan por delante para ambos. Te amo y necesito que estés confiado, tranquilo y dispuesto a llevar a cabo esto tan importante. Soy tu fortaleza y tú eres la mía. No importa cuán lejos estemos! Un océano no puede con este amor!

Se paró y me abrazo tan fuerte! Si hubiera sido humana hubiera muerto al instante. Acaricie su espalda, limpie mis lágrimas, nos besamos apasionadamente y al volver a mirarnos le sonreí... él me sonrió en respuesta y después de eso, comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. Llamamos a la que secándose las lágrimas se sentó con nosotros a tomar café y a charlar.

Nos despedimos de ella no sin antes agradecerle por toda la atención que nos había brindado. Ella nos dio un abrazo y un beso a cada uno como si fuera una madre.

Salimos a caminar por el Central Park, a disfrutar del sol y encontramos un hombre anciano que nos tomó una foto. Le pedí que hiciera dos copias y que las enviara a Forks. Me dijo que enviaría tres. Que prometía que lo haría sin falta y me dio su tarjeta. "Que Dios te acompañe, muchacho!" Nos dijo antes de dejarlo.

A las 3 de la tarde volvimos al departamento. La nos había dejado unos sándwiches para que nos lleváramos en el viaje y un almuerzo liviano de pollo y ensalada. Lavamos los platos entre los dos y mientras el secaba y yo guardaba los platos sonó el timbre. Me sobresalte y el plato salió volando por los aires, que Jacob veloz y ágil impidió que se rompiera. Se dirigió a atender el intercomunicador y si... era quien nos venía a buscar. Nos detuvimos en la puerta antes de salir con la maleta en la mano. Nuestro tiempo en este lugar había sido hermoso, un recuerdo imborrable de nuestros primeros días de casados.

El camino al Aeropuerto fue silencioso. No podía soltar las manos de Jacob. Cerré los ojos por un momento y lo inunde con nuestras imágenes de estos días: nosotros junto al Hudson, en el baile, en la cama... Quería que estuvieran frescas en su memoria y dejarle como última imagen una recreada entre cientos de recuerdos: Yo parada en el bosque, junto al puente de Sequoia sobre el Gran Rio. Al abrir los ojos, se acercó a mí y me beso dulcemente, insistiendo con sus labios sobre los míos como si fueran hechos de dulce.

La alambrada por donde ingresaban los oficiales estaba abierta con ingreso y egreso de camiones y otros autos. Al llegar al hangar, a pesar de que no estaba en un lugar cerrado se sentía asfixiante. Pero al intentar descender del auto, unos brazos familiares me recibieron: Mi padre ya estaba allí! Me abrace a él como un salvavidas y en mi cabeza lo único que podía repetirle era:

-_Papa! Que duro es esto! Que difícil! Ahora puedo entender tantas cosas entre tú y Mama! Me duele, Papi... me duele!_ – y el me abrazo y dejo un dulce beso en mi cabeza mientras con la otra mano saludaba a Jacob. Detrás de él, el abuelo, el Coronel y alguien que no esperaba: Tony.

Me mordí el labio para no llorar. Todo era demasiado para mí, demasiado... Así como habíamos llegado, el avión en el que partirían los hombres más importantes de mi vida ya estaba pronto a salir.

-Sra. Black, se la ve muy hermosa! Espero que haya disfrutado de los días aquí.

-Coronel, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento tanto a Ud. como a la que nos cuidó estos días. Muchísimas gracias! – él se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y la beso, tomándome totalmente de sorpresa. Se acercó por lo bajo a mi rostro y con una sonrisa me dijo.

-Lo cuidare, descuide! Lo traeré a casa... a Usted

-Me lo promete?

-Lo prometo

Luego fue el turno del abuelo y de mi padre. Lo vi triste y lo cuestione: "No soporto estar lejos de tu madre. Me crea mucha ansiedad. Siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día en que la conocí". Deje un beso en su mejilla y ambos caminaron hacia el avión. Ahora lo más difícil: Tome a Jacob de la mano y camine con el hasta cerca de la escalerilla, todo lo que me era permitido estar. Me envolvió entre sus cálidos brazos y dejo besos en mi cuello. Respire profundo para guardar su aroma en mí, que nunca me resultaba como lo era para el resto de mi familia y tome su rostro entre mis manos, le sonreí y lo bese con todo el amor que pude.

El me soltó intempestivamente para subir al avión y fue Tony quien vino en mi ayuda. Paso su mano por mi cintura y en nuestra forma habitual de hablar solo le dije:

-_Por el amor del cielo, no me sueltes! Las piernas no me sostienen! No me dejes caer. No quiero que él me vea_. – y una lagrima traicionera se escapó de mi pupila

-_Estoy aquí, hermana! Estoy aquí!_

El B-17 giro sobre si, puso sus motores a la máxima potencia y encaro la pista para partir alejando de mí a lo que más amo en este mundo. Y cuando me cerciore que el ya no podía divisarme, me colgué del cuello de mi hermano a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

Subir la escalerilla del avión fue lo más difícil que haya hecho en mucho tiempo. Y la vi por la ventanilla, abrazada a Tony, diciéndome adiós con su manito mientras el viento hacia flotar su cabello rojizo. La sensación de mis dedos enredados en el llego a mí con gran fuerza y no me sentí tan solo. Mi hermosa mujercita apoyándome hasta el último segundo. Pero lo más importante ahora era que me concentrara para que esto saliera bien y volviera a ella y a mi bosque cuanto antes.

-Jacob, ten fe, muchacho! Todo estará bien. Ella es fuerte! –Carlisle con su serenidad y solvencia, podía dar confianza a cualquiera. Note a Edward algo incómodo.

-Lo siento, pero debes comprender que es mi hija y puedo... ver.. – y no termino la frase.

-Oh, claro! Lo siento, suegro! Pero es mi esposa. – él se rio y meneo su cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé!

-Bueno, caballeros, los veo de buen ánimo. Llegaremos a DC en aproximadamente dos horas. Relájense porque estaremos allí 3 horas y luego al atardecer volaremos a Londres.

-La noche es más segura? – cuestione pues no me convencía del todo.

-No, solo es más difícil notar que estamos allí. Por mar si puede ser preocupante. Encontraron un submarino alemán espía frente a las costas de New Jersey. Malditos hijos de puta! Astutos!

-Algo más, Coronel, que debamos saber? – pregunto Edward.

-Sí, voy a anticiparles que llegaremos primero a Irlanda. Trataremos de cargar combustible en Galway para luego ir a Bristol. De allí iremos a Londres por tierra. Es más seguro.

-Lo que debemos evaluar esta en Londres o en alguna otra ciudad? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Nuestro bunker esta en Londres, pero lo que debemos examinar esta en Brent Park. Los guardan bien allí en la cámara de un frigorífico.

-Los guardan? – pregunte. Y note a Edward ponerse lívido. Él podía ver en el Coronel, siempre que él lo permitiera.

-Sí, caballeros. Son más de uno... Son niños.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos los que quedan por alli!<em>**

**_._**

**_Lo se, me he demorado mucho y lo siento! Pero como prometi, terminare la historia._**

**_Esta primera parte del fin nos va preparando para lo que vendra. Me ha llevado un poco mas de tiempo que del acostumbrado. He tenido problemas con mi proveedor de internet y espero que de aqui en mas eso quede resuelto. Y un poco de ternura y romance antes de llegar al desenlace, no?_**

**_Les dejo un cariño muy pero muy especial a Guest, PETMAT, Carol Rosalie Cullen, Gigi Cullen, Camigata, Marina Flores, Soniard (gracias por estar alli, amiga), RAKL Gt, Laura(Guest) y a todos nos han sumado como favoritos no solo como autores sino como historia tanto de Eterno Amanecer y tambien a Eterna Noche. Mi mas sincera gratitud desde el fondo de mi corazon._**

**_Espero poder actualizar nuevamente para el proximo fin de semana. Les dejo mi profundo cariño y mi agradecimiento lo mismo que a todos aquellos que leen en silencio y nos han seguido a lo largo de todas las historias que hemos publicado. Para mi tambien es dificil darle fin a esta etapa pero hay que seguir adelante... Eso cuesta un poco tambien._**

**_Un agradecimiento muy pero muy especial a Diario Twilight que siempre han sido tan lindas con nosotras, y nos publican desde la primer historia._**

**_GRACIAS! GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!GRACIAS!_**

**_Besos_**

**_Micky_**


	52. CAP51 ENTRE RISAS Y LAGRIMAS-2ªParte

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.51 – ENTRE RISAS Y LAGRIMAS (2ª PARTE)<strong>

.

Aro POV

.

Aburrido, sentado en el salón de música, trataba de bajar mis niveles de ansiedad esperando, mientras escuchaba a la insignificante Alissa tocar el violín. No podía negar que tenía talento, pero últimamente su repertorio era calamitosamente triste.

La Partita Nº2 en Re menor de Bach, en su primer movimiento, era lastimoso, sensiblero y temiblemente nostálgico. Y a eso se sumaba su imagen ya que había descendido notablemente de peso. Podía decir que la niña vivaz y sonrosada que conocí ahora se veía casi verde en su palidez. No me serviría ni para un aperitivo si seguía con ese estúpido capricho de no comer. Y para colmo no tocaba si no era acompañada de otros dos horribles mocosos ojerosos. El muchacho de unos 6 años de piel trigueña y ojos de cachorrito asustado sostenía sus partituras, mientras que la otra niña, más pequeña, no sé si en edad pero si en tamaño, pasaba las páginas. Tranquilamente podía pasar por su hermana pues su cabello rojizo y largo hacia que se vieran similares. Aunque estos humanos parecían parecerse mucho de todas maneras!

La puerta a mis espaldas se abrió y alguien sigilosamente se deslizo por ella. Alissa levanto la vista y sonrió. Vaya... un milagro! Pero eso solo quería decir una cosa. Nahuel había llegado. Una mano se extendió frente a mí y la tomé con satisfacción.

Ah! Todo estaba en orden. Mis hermanos tendrían un pequeño accidente. Oh, pobrecitos! Al parecer el auto que los llevaba de vuelta a Volterra sufría un desperfecto y eran atacados por los bárbaros rumanos que nos odian. Malditas sanguijuelas! No sería eso penoso? No pude evitar sonreír con ganas y el pequeño ante mi expresión se horrorizo y comenzó a temblar. Apoyo la cara contra las partituras, al parecer creía que las iba a dejar caer. La pequeña tiro de la manga de su camisa y el pareció calmarse. Pero vi algo más en Nahuel. Levante la vista hacia él.

-Señor... – susurró.

-Siempre tan fiel a mis deseos! No esperaba menos de ti, mi amigo! Veo que todo está en marcha y que has sido muy convincente! – el inclino su cabeza sonriéndome. En su mente solo veía a la muchacha y sus conversaciones en el jardín, sus lecturas... ahgggggg que asco! – Cómo es que... eso... llama tu atención? – y otra imagen vino a mi - Ahhh... ya veo.

-Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo.

-Sí, puedo ver la semejanza. Pero ella es una eximia pianista. Aquí tienes una violinista... Y Renesmee con sus dones no puede compararse a nadie! – y volví a mirar a la niña - Pero no tengo problema en reservarla para ti, aunque todavía es muy joven. No crees?

-Por supuesto! Aunque ella me agrada.

-Nunca será Ren... entiendes eso en esa cabeza romántica?

-Sí, Señor! Lo tengo muy en claro.

-Bien, en pago por tus servicios, su insignificante vida está fuera de cuestionamiento. Quedará bajo tu cuidado. – y lo mire firmemente – Que coma! Has entendido?

-Sí, Señor. – y busque un poco más.

-Mmm... Así que puso resistencia a mi orden. – y me hizo gracia.

-Ud. conoce a Renata, Señor. Le disgusto ser relevada de ser su guardiana. Le explique que Jane y Alec ocuparían esa posición pero no quedo muy convenida.

-Es necesario que todo salga según lo planeado, Nahuel! Nadie debe sobrevivir... Nadie! – dije en un susurro solo para él. Inclinó su cabeza en afirmación y se acomodó tras mi sillón para terminar de escuchar el concierto.

Y al estar ella más alegre por la presencia de su amigo, las notas que nacían del instrumento comenzaron a brillar y a hacer eco en los altos techos del lugar. Después de saber que todo marchaba sobre rieles, y al mejorar la interpretación, realmente comenzaba a relajarme.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

.

El Coronel cerró su mente y eso fue todo. No estaba acostumbrado a no poder sondear la cabeza de alguien. Es más, cuando mencionó lo de los niños, su última mirada antes de entrar a la cabina fue hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes, casi transparentes se clavaron en los míos. Sabía él de mi don o podía presentirlo? Eso de que el "sentía" la predisposición de alguien hacia una profesión o sobre su personalidad... No lo sé! Pero con mis propios sentidos había olido su sangre, sentido su corazón pero sobre todo, pude ver como en estos últimos meses unas canas habían hecho aparición en su cabello. Sí, el Coronel estaba envejeciendo. Increíble! Cuantas sorpresas más encontraríamos a lo largo de los años sobre los híbridos. En este caso, él debía ser una rareza o una mutación, ya que su humanidad era notoria. Tal vez, lo que los humanos llaman telépatas, adivinos o psíquicos tenga que ver con esta particularidad transmitida en la sangre desde algún ancestro... un ancestro como mis propios hijos o como yo mismo. Mi padre me llamó mentalmente para que le prestara atención a sus pensamientos.

_-Te das cuenta, Edward?_ – lo miré sin entender. - _La lógica del accionar de los Vulturis!_ – fruncí el entrecejo. Mis pensamientos aún estaban dispersos. No podía concentrarme.

-... _Me temo que cuando les es necesario alimentarse y deben prescindir de alguien toman a los niños como primera opción, pues ellos no deben ser convertidos. _

Y era una total atrocidad! Pero si, mi padre tenía razón, su lógica era impecable. Los niños inmortales: Seres incontrolables que convertían en caos una región en pocos días. Aún me costaba entender como Irina permanecía con esta gente.

Asentí a mi padre y me dispuse a simular dormir. Podía oír a Jacob roncar. Ese muchacho duerme en cualquier lugar! Rogaba al cielo que sus sueños no fueran sobre los días pasados junto a mi hija. Hay ciertas cosas sobre las que todo padre jamás desea saber! Peor en mi caso, ya que con toda claridad podría llegar a verlas en su cabeza.

Gracias a Dios el vuelo fue tranquilo y sereno. Parecía que teníamos cierto viento de cola que nos llevó más rápido de lo creído a destino. A las 5 y media de la tarde estábamos en Washington. Nos esperaba un gran auto. El Coronel se sentó junto al chofer y nosotros tres detrás.

De inmediato nos dirigimos al Edificio de la Marina llamado Main Navy Building junto a los Munition Buildings. Eran un grupo de edificios rectangulares opuestos al monumento a Lincoln.

La bruma del Rio Potomac inundaba el lugar haciéndolos más lúgubres en este crepúsculo gris. Caminamos por largos pasillos hasta llegar a un salón donde Sam y el resto de los muchachos nos aguardaban junto con otros tres hombres que no conocía. Por lo que vi en sus mentes serian nuestra tripulación y tenían gran admiración y alto respeto, mezclado con temor, por el Coronel. Parece que su fama en la fuerza lo precede en todas partes. Uno de ellos recreo en su cabeza a Jacob y a Nessie juntos. No tenía idea cuando había ocurrido eso. Al momento note que Jacob se acercó a darle la mano.

-Levin, verdad? – se saludaron y se sonrieron.

-Sí, Teniente! Gusto en verlo. Estos serán sus pilotos: El Capitán Stolz y el Teniente Renner.

-Y tú?

-Yo soy su comodín, Señor! Llevo las comunicaciones aunque en realidad me ocupo de las armas y las bombas sobre el avión. Soy especialista en explosivos y hablo austriaco. –Jake asintió palmeándolo en el hombro y sentí como de inmediato el muchacho se relajó.

El Coronel se paró tras el escritorio y en unos minutos estábamos frente a un mapa enorme del área de situación. Esto no sería nada fácil! Los pilotos, durante la misión, solo tenían instrucción de llevarlos a un lugar llamado Altenrhein del lado suizo, muy cerca de la frontera con Austria. De allí irían por el Lago Constanza hasta Bregenz en barco para así traer al y a su familia... si es que aún vivía.

Mientras ellos ordenaban lo necesario para nuestro viaje, Jake hablaba con la manada y el Coronel ultimaba detalles, Carlisle y yo salimos a caminar a lo largo de las fuentes que terminaban en el monumento. El aire húmedo y la bruma reforzaban el ambiente creando un clima de desánimo en mí. Extrañaba a Bella... pero me afectaba más el hecho que no podría volver a ella en breve. Llegamos al mausoleo blanco y fantasmal entre la tarde y la neblina. Nuestros pasos hacían eco en las escaleras.

-No pienses en ella, hijo. Eso no te ayuda!

-Tanto se me nota, Carlisle? – él se sonrió y golpeo mi hombro.- Crees que hicimos bien en venir? No nos estamos involucrando demasiado?

-Era un riesgo que debíamos tomar. Hay momentos en la vida donde uno no puede huir de las situaciones y se vuelve necesario actuar. Creo que la cuestión sería como nos sentiríamos después si nos hubiéramos negado... – y asentí.

-Entiendo.

-Sabes lo que decía Lincoln? – Negué con la cabeza mientras nos deteníamos frente a la imagen de mármol – "Al final, lo que importa no son los años de vida, sino la vida de los años". De que nos valdría una eternidad si no podemos darle un real sentido? – pero la preocupación me consumía.

-Ya no se estar sin ella... Y estoy preocupado. Eso es todo!

-Dejemos que los acontecimientos se den por sí mismos. Tendremos posibilidad de tomar decisiones más serias. No nos adelantemos.

Al salir las primeras estrellas, el avión lleno de combustible, de hombres y de preocupación se prestaba a cruzar el Atlántico. Con los años, mi mente se había acostumbrado a adaptarse rápido a la evolución del hombre y de la máquina. Increíble e inimaginable para mí que había nacido y muerto a principio de siglo, que estuviera en una máquina de una tonelada sobrevolando el océano.

La noche fue larga. El sonido de los motores junto con el ronquido de los lobos era absolutamente insoportable. Trate de relajarme concentrándome en el bosque de Forks y en Bella, pero no resultaba. Entonces encontré que los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo en Chicago juntos en la casa de mis padres, de aquellos ojos chocolate que mi mujer lucia en ese tiempo... su humanidad, su curiosidad, su piel cálida, sus sonrojos, lograron que me centrara en ella y evitara el ruido mental de aquel lugar.

La noche era fría y silenciosa cambio poniéndonos a todos en alerta. Demasiados oídos sensibles dentro de una lata de metal. Por cuanto orificio que poseía el avión buscamos desesperados el bombardeo. A muchos kilómetros en el horizonte y alejándose de nosotros se veía fuego y algo ardiendo. Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en escuchar otro avión pero no... Gracias a Dios ninguno se aproximaba a nosotros.

Tras unas horas, una apenas perceptible línea blanquecina se formó en el horizonte a la que le siguió una purpura pero faltaba para amanecer y entonces alguien en su cabeza grito alegre: veía tierra firme. Irlanda frente a nosotros nos esperaba. Aterrizar, cargar combustible y volver a salir solo tardo una hora. Llegar a Bristol con el cielo encapotado fue una bendición. Las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje chirriaron en la pista y nos detuvimos.

Los hombres prestos a tomar sus cosas y descender no hicieron un solo comentario. Junto al avión los oficiales se saludaron y nos predispusimos a subir a los vehículos. Los muchachos y la tripulación subieron a un camión camuflado para seguir a Londres mientras que Carlisle, Jacob, el Coronel y yo subíamos a un auto para dirigirnos a Brent Park. Aún era muy temprano y el pueblo apenas mostraba actividad. Aunque por su reacción a nuestro paso ya estaban acostumbrados a que vehículos de ese tipo circularan por allí.

Atravesamos campos y pequeños poblados, y a medida que nos acercábamos pudimos apreciar la guerra de cerca. Pueblos fantasmas, casas derrumbadas, orificios del tamaño de cráteres en algunas calles... tristeza y desolación. Toda la imagen era triste.

En un momento el camión se desvío por el camino hacia la izquierda y nosotros hacia la derecha. Visualice un viejo cartel que marcaba el nombre de la calle: Devonport Road. El lugar estaba casi destruido, sin luz en las calles y los edificios mostraban graves daños y absolutamente todos los vidrios rotos. El coronel encendió las luces y cruzamos a través de una reja retorcida. Lentamente pasamos por una puerta de medio punto que semejaba un túnel que llegaba a un patio oscuro.

Detuvo el auto y descendimos. Al instante me prepare para recibir el golpe. Una mole se me echaba encima a toda velocidad a la que esquive elegantemente, provocando que se golpeara un poco sobre el pavimento aunque rodó con habilidad. Mi hermano político estaba aquí.

-Podrías ser menos ruidoso, cariño! Esos no son modales para recibir a la familia después de tanto tiempo! – Rosalie susurraba entre las sombras para acercarse a nosotros.

-Qué alegría verte, Rose! –dijo Carlisle, dejando un beso en su frente.

-Yo también, Papá! Te he extrañado! Cómo está Mamá?

-Muy bien, aunque un poco...

-Sí, imagino que no le gustaría que vinieras. Como también imagino que no dijo una palabra.

-Conoces a tu madre! Te manda muchos besos.

-Cuñado! – me dijo Emmet abrazándome finalmente. Me soltó y giró hacia Jacob quien lo miraba esperando lo peor.

-Sobrino! – y saludo con la mano a Jake, atrayéndolo rápidamente hacia el provocando que se golpeara contra su pecho. El muchacho lo soportó, estoico - Porque ahora eres familia! Así que... ni se te ocurra hacer llorar a mi niña porque el tío Oso te hará llorar a ti! – y todos reímos. Rose se acercó a darme un abrazo.

-Edward!

-Rose! Te ves bien. – y ella asintió girando, haciendo un gesto de saludo y una sonrisa al Coronel. Mi padre algo abochornado intento una disculpa.

-Lamento Coronel esto, pero verá...

-No, Carlisle! Es más que comprensible. Ojala yo tuviera a mi familia cerca – y eso llamó mi atención. Él tenía familia? Y no me dejaba ver nada en su cabeza! Se giró hacia mí y me guiño un ojo, burlón. – Bueno... Será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido.

Ellos delante y nosotros detrás, podía ver en la mente de Rose y de Emmet todo lo que habían presenciado: los bombardeos, las persecuciones, la muerte de tanto inocente... Tanto dolor y destrucción. Baje la cabeza porque era grave y pensé cuan afortunados habíamos sido yéndonos a América a tiempo.

-No hagas eso, Edward! Ya no importa y sé que te hace daño. Deja de hurgar en nuestras cabezas! – murmuró Rose y me sentí avergonzado. Entonces ella tomo mi mano sonriéndome.

Llegamos a una puerta herrumbrosa y tras ella un gran pasillo de azulejos blancos que se ilumino levemente. Caminamos unos 20 metros y llegamos a una habitación blanca y alta con puertas enormes y metálicas, con correderas que impedían que se filtrara nada hacia el exterior. Emmet tomo el cierre que hizo eco en el lugar al abrirla, saliendo de ella una neblina blancuzca y helada.

La cámara frigorífica era enorme y la luz del interior la hizo verse realmente fantasmal. Seguramente servía para destazar cerdos colgados de los ganchos que lucían las guías que pendían del techo. En una de las mesas auxiliares al fondo del lugar yacían los cuerpos cubiertos por un lienzo oscuro.

Al acercarnos pude ver que eran pequeños. Y eran tres. Podía oler que no presentaban signos de putrefacción aunque también significaba que la imagen seria impactante. La cámara y el hecho de no tener en su sistema una gota de sangre ayudaba.

Carlisle se acercó y los descubrió. La visión era monstruosa, como lo eran quienes habían llevado a la muerte a estas criaturas inocentes. Vi a Jacob conmoverse al instante. Se llevó una mano al corazón y podía escuchar como latía a todo vapor. Estaba furioso y era entendible. Yo también.

Dos varones de unos 8 años y una niña de unos 6 aproximadamente yacían con sus ropitas destrozadas frente a nosotros. Uno de ellos era alto y robusto para su edad. El otro muy rubio al igual que la niña, tal vez, hermanos. Sus rostros lucían un aspecto pálido y cetrino a la vez, y sus cuerpos apenas mostraban alguna mancha rojiza aquí y allá además de las mordeduras. Las heridas cruzaban sus brazos y sus piernas simulando un estampado. Las incisiones habían dejado marcas profundas en la piel, especialmente en codos y muñecas donde la piel es fina. Eran muñequitos de porcelana quebrados y bellos. Pero uno tenía muy lastimadas las manos, tal vez intentando escapar. Papá lo notó al instante.

-Dr. Cullen... ellos? –preguntó Collins

-Si – respondió Carlisle.

-La muerte fue inmediata para los tres, aunque violenta – agregué.

-Es notorio que más de un vampiro los atacó al mismo tiempo. Las marcas son varias y distintivas. En el especialmente. Si observan las mordeduras, la forma del maxilar difiere entre ellas en el mismo brazo. – evaluó mi padre.

-Carlisle sabemos que lo hicieron ellos, pero no podemos entender las marcas. Porque tantas en cuerpos tan pequeños?

-Prefiero no contarte, Emmet. – contesto mirándolo muy seriamente.

, por favor.. – dijo el Coronel.

-Su fuente no se lo revelo, Coronel? Debe saber muy bien lo sucedido.

-Se arriesgó mucho al traer los cuerpos. Los dejó y partió al instante.

-Cómo los trajo? Es claro que los envolvió debido a la posición que exhiben – dijo Carlisle.

-En barco. Nuestros amigos deben también abastecerse de cosas "normales" y son llevadas hasta Bregenz en barco. Acercó los cuerpos y los dejó en Cerdeña. De allí llegaron aquí de la misma manera.

-Papá? – pregunto Rose y cerré los ojos porque la explicación era muy cruel. Carlisle suspiro.

-Les gusta jugar con ellos.

-Jugar? – pregunto Jake, resoplando como un toro.

-En Volterra utilizan un lugar circular, semejante a una arena de pelea que tiene paredes muy altas y gradas en la parte superior. Dejan el lugar en penumbras para que sus víctimas intenten escapar y jugar con ellas como si fuera una cacería hasta darles fin. Tal vez en las instalaciones que usan actualmente tengan algo similar. Eso explicaría las laceraciones en los dedos del más alto, hasta incluso le faltan dos uñas. Tal vez de rasgar las paredes intentando trepar. La sangre de esas heridas puede haberlos puesto aún más frenéticos, depende de la edad del vampiro.

-Malditos chupasangres hijos de puta! – Gritó Jake agitado - Nadie ni en la naturaleza es tan cruel para cazar! Ni los lobos que atacan estratégicamente!

-No grites, Jacob! Que por si no te diste cuenta estas casado con una! – le dijo Rose mordiéndose por lo bajo.

El palideció y pareció tastabillar intentando decir algo sin lograrlo. Estaba a punto de explotar de asco, de rabia, de impotencia... y su cuerpo lo hizo por él. Giro sobre su eje casi perdiendo el equilibrio y vomitó con mucha fuerza sosteniéndose de una de las columnas del lugar. El sonido del regurgito primero y del vomito después, el olor ácido y penetrante... me recordó a mis tiempos en el hospital cuando era un estudiante. Caminé hacia una canilla cercana y la abrí para dejar correr el agua. Mojé en ella mi pañuelo y fui a ayudar a mi yerno. Noté que había cesado y que pálido, se recostaba a la columna opuesta para poder respirar profundamente.

-Ten... – y se lo alcance.

-Gracias! Edward, yo... yo lo siento.- bajó su cabeza negando, con su rostro algo transpirado- No quise ofender a nadie pero... pero es demasiado! Demasiado! Por qué con los niños? Ellos son inocentes, no tiene la culpa de nada... de nada!

-Los niños no pueden ser convertidos ni siquiera por error. Está penado por nuestra ley.- respondí.

-Penado por una ley... vampírica? Nunca supe de tal cosa! – exclamo Collins.

-Sí, Coronel! Mi hijo está en lo cierto. Se los llamaba "Niños inmortales". Por obvias razones las mujeres de nuestra especie no pueden tener hijos y surgió la idea de convertir niños con el fin de que satisfacieran esa necesidad. Y eran criaturas bellísimas pero inestables, caprichosas e incontrolables. Bastaba que un niño inmortal tuviera "hambre" para que sin medida pudiera diezmar un pequeño poblado. Los Vulturis debieron intervenir lo cual implico que todos los niños inmortales perecieran bajo sus manos y también quienes los crearon.

-Aun no entiendo como Irina está con ellos! – comentó Emmet.

-Ustedes se refieren a Irina Denali? Qué tiene que ver ella con esto de los niños inmortales? – preguntó el Coronel.

-Sacha, la madre de Irina, pereció bajo las manos Vulturi por crear a un niño inmortal – relató Carlisle – Vasili tenía 4 años y fue escondido por ella entre el clan en el que vivían como también de sus hermanas, por un tiempo. Pero a esa edad, cuando Sacha no cumplía con algo que él quería ocurría un desastre. Mientras esos "errores" fueran pequeños eran fáciles de sortear. Pero en una ocasión el niño diezmo a una pequeña aldea al pie de las montañas en las que vivían solo porque ella le negó un juguete. Los Vulturis fueron alertados, Sacha destruida delante del Clan y de sus hijas junto con el pequeño. Desmembrados y quemados públicamente para que todos aprendieran la lección. Después de eso, las hermanas se mudaron de continente y se volvieron vegetarianas intentando dejar atrás no solo un estilo de vida sino también la muerte de su madre y creadora. Yo que las conozco desde hace muchos años, siempre supe de la admiración de Irina por Aro, que más que admiración es un enamoramiento infantil. Tal vez esa sea la explicación.

-Me parece un horror! – afirmo Rose.

-Hemos terminado con esto? Podemos irnos de aquí? – preguntó Jacob.

-Sí, desde luego. – respondió el Coronel.

Salimos en silencio. Poco había para agregar. Jacob en su mente lamentaba haberse involucrado, haberse enrolado y haberse alejado de Ren. Odiaba la situación y odiaba a los Vulturi por ponernos en esta posición. Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podíamos permitir que esto continuara... Yo no podía dejar que esto continuara!

Sentí en mi interior la misma furia que me llenaba en los muelles de Chicago, entre el hampa y los mafiosos. Pero los Vulturis eran peor... peor! Por lo menos y a mi riesgo, no volvería a casa a menos que viera esto solucionado y encontraba que mi padre opinaba igual. Esta guerra ganaba dos soldados más. Parece que sin querer aquel sueño de mi juventud humana e infantil se vería satisfecho.

Era obvio que Jacob necesitaba salir de ahí. Su cabeza era una maraña de ira, quejas, gritos... me molestaba pero no dejaba de compartir parte de su rabia. Los lobos ya estaban al tanto y eso los llenaba más de coraje poniéndolos ansiosos de intervenir en la lucha.

Note que Rosalie también tenía sus motivos para involucrarse en esto. Y era más personal que otra cosa. Su imposible maternidad hacia mella en su interior y esta situación la llenaba de ira. El trasfondo era conocido para ella: abuso de poder. El que los Vulturis se aprovecharan de alguien indefenso solo por poder hacerlo la llenaba de odio, más aún tras escuchar el relato de Carlisle.

Salimos entre la neblina de un día gris y húmedo para llegar nuevamente al camino. Después de andar unos minutos, la calle empezó a rodearse de paredones de ladrillo rojo y a transcurrir bajo puentes de ferrocarril. Cientos de vías se vislumbraban a un lado y a otro del camino. Dimos una vuelta y pasamos por un cementerio de lápidas blancuzcas que bajo la luz gris se veían aún más lúgubres.

Llegamos a un predio rodeado de rejas, en cuyo centro se encontraba un edificio cuadrado y de ladrillo golpeado por las bombas sobre el ala sur. De la nada salió alguien que abrió el enorme portón desvencijado y luego entramos por lo que alguna vez fuera la puerta principal, ahora un enorme boquete. Dentro daba la sensación que los pisos internos de la construcción habían colapsado y servía de gran galpón y de garage, ya que había un camión, un jeep, dos motos y otro auto.

Me sentía extraño: una mezcla de ansiedad y desazón me invadían. Mi cabeza llena de los pensamientos de los demás. Necesitaba alejarme un momento para concentrarme y acallar esas voces. Necesitaba a mi sosiego, a mi bálsamo... necesitaba a Bella. Hacía años que no me encontraba solo lejos de ella y la situación lo potenciaba todavía más. Un eco de mi sentir de aquellos tiempos en donde no podía pensar en otra cosa que en mi desdicha y en mi cuasi vida vacía parecían revivir en mí.

Salté y me paré en el hueco que alguna vez fue una ventana y observe el panorama. Una neblina densa flotaba algodonosa por todo el lugar camuflando los viejos rieles en desuso.

-Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Edward? - preguntó Emmet que me alcanzó en las alturas - No es necesario. Sabes que nosotros podemos!

-Lo hago por mis hijos, por los hijos de esas personas y porque ningún niño merece, en medio de esta guerra, morir de esa forma. Por lo menos podré dejar un pequeño aporte a esta humanidad a la que pertenecí una vez.

-La extrañas, no es así? - y resoplé con ganas.

-S, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ella es mi fortaleza, mi paz mental...

-Quieres hablar con ella? - y lo mire atónito para luego sonreír.

-Puedo?

-Es trampa y no debería proponértelo pero imagino que estarás más aliviado una vez que la escuches. Cuando caiga la noche iremos a ver unos amigos. En casa será de madrugada aunque eso poca importancia tiene. Vamos, debemos reunirnos para ponernos al tanto de cómo será nuestra llegada al cubil de estos malditos.

El día transcurrió entre instrucciones y repasos. Poco hable con ninguno de ellos. No me hacía falta. Los escuchaba claramente todo el tiempo. Y después que almorzaran, todos se acostaron a dormir. El viaje había sido largo y agotador. Nosotros aprovechamos a salir bajo la llovizna para buscar con que alimentarnos también.

Emmet y Rose nos llevaron hacia West Drayton, y por London Rd llegamos a un bosque pequeño pero tupido. Allí nos rendimos a nuestra naturaleza encontrando un grupo de ciervos que repuso nuestras fuerzas. Bebimos cuanto pudimos porque la escasez de alimento para nosotros sería importante.

Al volver la tarde comenzaba a caer. Los equipos listos, los uniformes... Todos vestiríamos de negro en las incursiones además del equipamiento necesario en pequeñas mochilas. Los tiempos se acortaban. Saldríamos mañana al atardecer. Llegaríamos de noche no solo a Suiza sino también a Bregenz. Todo estaba listo.

Emmet me obligo a que tomara un impermeable militar para nuestra escapada y Carlisle nos acompañaría. Los cuatro partimos hacia el centro de Londres en jeep para adentrarnos en la zona de Hackney, en el noreste de Londres.

Nos adentramos entre casas desvencijadas al Regent's Canal. Circulamos siguiendo el curso del agua hasta cruzar uno de sus puentes llegando a lo que parecía una fábrica destruida. El edificio de ladrillo mostraba agujeros y derrumbes aquí y allá. Se llamaba a la zona Derelict Warehouse y había sido un lugar lleno de industrias. Este edificio al que ingresábamos a oscuras había sido una harinera.

Emmet nos guió a una puerta de hierro desvencijada que lucía muy pesada y la pateo tres veces. A continuación se abrió y dejo salir luz, bullicio y música. Sí, mágicamente, el tugurio lleno de algarabía, alcohol, mujeres y una banda era nuestro destino. Un lugar típico de Emmet. Mientras pasaba entre las mesas todos lo saludaban levantando sus copas, a la vez que tomaba a Rose de la cintura sin soltarla. Nosotros lo seguíamos en silencio.

Llegamos a una nueva puerta, y allí salió a nuestro encuentro un hombre enorme pero de entrada edad. Numerosas cicatrices surcaban su rostro y cuando se cruzó de brazos note el por qué no estaba en el frente: le faltaban dos dedos de la mano derecha. El troll gris le sonrió a Emmet y su boca con dientes faltantes y oscuros soltó una gran carcajada.

-Pero amigo, qué gusto verte! Y traes a la dama contigo hoy! Rosalie, siempre un placer para mis ojos verte – ella asintió con media sonrisa pero no le dio la mano mientras el pareció relamerse. Y sus pensamientos coincidían con su mueca.

-Querido Nick! Te dije que volvería! – Dio un paso hacia atrás y nos señaló. El ogro enseguida observó que todos nos parecíamos, especialmente nuestros ojos –Te presento a mi suegro y mi cuñado, hermano de Rose: Carlisle y Edward.

-Un gusto! – e inclinamos nuestras cabezas igual que él.

-Estamos aquí para usar uno de tus servicios.

-Bueno, no hay problema, pero sabes...

-Sí., si , si, que costará! Qué te parece esto? – y Emmet sacó de su bolsillo una gema, un rubí para ser más preciso.

-Vaya, vaya! No quiero saber de dónde salió esto pero es justo el pago por lo que quieras! Hoy la casa está abierta para ti y tus acompañantes. Qué deseas primero? – pregunto observando la gema entre sus dedos.

-Una botella de bourbon, vasos limpios y un teléfono. – y él lo miro ceñudo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo tu generosidad. Pero tienes suerte! Nadie lo ha usado en dos semanas. No tienen con qué pagar como tú! – y rió estruendosamente.- Quién lo usará?

-Yo... –dije con timidez.

-Tienes dos minutos para hablar una vez que atiendan así que aprovéchalo bien pues transcurrido el tiempo lo cortaré sin dudar. No queremos que nadie detecte que tenemos una línea que funciona aquí. – y asentí.

Me llevó por un pasillo angosto, abrió una puerta de madera y la cerro tras mi espalda. Frente a mí el teléfono negro me llamaba. Levanté el tubo y el sonido del tono constante y mecánico sonaba a gloria. Disqué y timbró solo una vez.

-Hola! – y entonces una ola de electricidad corrió por mi columna.

-Bella... – susurré y a continuación la conversación fue veloz y en un tono que nadie podría escuchar. Una súbita calma llego a mí – Cómo sabías que...?

-Alice llamo hoy. Amor, estás bien?

-Volviéndome loco sin ti a mi lado. Te extraño tanto que duele!

-Me siento igual! Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Dos minutos desde que sonó. Alice te conto?

-Sí, lo hizo y es atroz! Qué puedo hacer por ti además que añorar estar contigo a cada segundo?

-Dime que me amas...

-Te amo hoy y para siempre... para siempre. Lo sabes? Has tomado una decisión?

-Sí, y eso implica que no volveré pronto. Debemos enfrentarlos y... – y lo que nunca, la escuche sollozar tras el teléfono.

-Oh, Dios! – Y se silenció un segundo - Confío en ti y en tu criterio y sé que no lo harías si no fuera vital. Pero te advierto Edward Cullen: más vale que te cuides porque moriré si algo te sucede! – deseaba tanto abrazarla.

-No iré solo y prometo que me cuidare. Tú eres mi vida, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás...

-No te despidas de mí en esos términos! No lo deseo! No quiero que esas sean las palabras que guardare en mi mente hasta que vuelvas! Y patéale el trasero a ese malnacido todo lo fuerte que puedas, amor. Jamás le perdone la madrugada en que nos obligaron a ir a Volterra!

-Lo hare por ti, con todo gusto! Prometo que volveré, lo prometo! Y llevaré a Papa y a Jacob conmigo! Estaremos bien. Te amo, te amo...

-Te amo! Te aguardare aquí en... – y la llamada se cortó.

* * *

><p>Carlisle POV<p>

.

Observaba a Edward sentado sobre los restos de una pared derruida, mirando la luna creciente que se asomaba tímida entre las nubes grises. No me gustaba verlo en ese estado de melancolía. Me recordaba a sus viejos días antes de Bella y en esa época era impulsivo y poco razonable. Esperaba que su madurez impidiera que esa conducta volviera por su bien y el de todos.

-No te preocupes por el, Carlisle! Sé que es sensato y no hará tonterías.

-Ojala sea así, Emmet! No quiero que suceda ningún imponderable.

-Tranquilo! – y golpeo sonoramente mi hombro mientras elevaba la vista y lo observaba también. – Trata de relajarte. Saldremos en pocas horas.

Para cuando la luz del día llego, note a Edward con otra actitud. Me acerque a él y le pregunte si estaba bien. Me regalo media sonrisa y respondió: "Tan bien como podría esperarse de cualquiera". Y eso fue todo.

Todos ayudamos a subir los equipos al avión, nos enfundamos en nuestros uniformes negros y nuestras botas cortas. No había muchos ánimos entre nosotros como para la gran charla. Edward simulaba dormir y eso solo decía "no quiero hablar con nadie". El vuelo fue apacible y tranquilo hasta la base suiza. Al descender, el día de un gris plomizo junto con los oficiales del aeropuerto nos daba la bienvenida a tierras neutrales. Pero estábamos cerca, muy cerca y todos podíamos sentirlo.

Jacob se reunió con la manada alejado de nosotros. Edward podía saber lo que conversaban. Dijo que establecían estrategias y formas de ataque para cubrir más espacios. No lo entendí al principio pero dijo que todo quedaría claro en unas horas cuando nos juntáramos todos a repasar el ataque. La noche seria nuestro manto.

Llegaríamos a Bregenz por el lago en unas FAC o lanchas rápidas de ataque. Estaban bien equipadas y eran lo suficientemente rápidas para la misión. La Armada británica ponía a nuestra disposición estas naves para dejarnos en las costas cercanas de Bregenz en medio de la noche. Cuando Paul supo que debía subir al barco se negó completamente, ya que debíamos viajar fuera de la cubierta. No quería saber nada de estar encerrado y lo entendía... no era nada agradable. Pero solo sería un viaje de poco más de una hora y Jacob se lo ordeno sin mucho miramiento. Así que terminamos embarcando sin problemas.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con un acantilado filoso y profundo que permitía que las naves se acercaran a una saliente natural sin problemas, permitiéndonos desembarcar casi sin mojarnos. Nosotros y los lobos fuimos rápidos, pero los humanos debieron esforzarse más. Nos introducimos en el bosque y nos acercamos velozmente al hotel. Notamos poca vigilancia y nos dividimos según el plan. Los altos paredones la transformaban en algo similar a una fortaleza con pocas opciones de salir, por eso tan poca guardia. Y solo eran humanos! Nosotros entraríamos por el Este y ellos por el Oeste. Los humanos por el frente. Así lo cubríamos todo.

Emmet, Rose, Edward y yo saltamos al balcón terraza del segundo piso y encontramos allí a dos soldados alemanes. Estaban distraídos mirando por las ventanas hacia el interior por lo que fue fácil deshacerse de ellos. Edward hizo señas que nos agacháramos y mantuviéramos silencio. Nos deslizamos velozmente por la ventana abierta junto a las puertas.

Nos encontrábamos en un gran salón abovedado. Estaba casi a oscuras excepto por la gran chimenea que tenía una fogata viva y que era la que iluminaba parcialmente la estancia. Quejidos y respiraciones forzadas hacían eco en las ornamentadas paredes. Frente a la luz del fuego vimos la silueta de una mujer que, agitada, ondulaba su cuerpo entre dos hombres. La escena, aunque erótica, no era agradable: las embestidas violentas, el olor y la transpiración, las respiraciones y quejidos desprendidos del esfuerzo de los hombres en intentar satisfacer a la mujer que se sonreía lujuriosa y murmuraba "más... más fuerte... más. Denme más..." lucía vulgar. Parece que Irina no abandonaba su eterna búsqueda de la satisfacción a través de los humanos. Era una mujer primitiva y caprichosa que había arrastrado a esta vida lo insatisfactorio de su vida humana.

Edward me miro esperando ver que hacíamos cuando cambio su actitud y giro sobres sus pies, haciéndonos señas para que los siguiéramos. Detrás de uno de los enormes tapices colgados, una mano asomaba mostrándonos el camino. Al cruzar por el breve pasadizo, nos encontramos en un largo y angosto pasillo de piedra y era Santiago quien nos recibía. Una sonrisa y un abrazo en silencio fue lo único necesario para mostrar la alegría de encontrar un amigo.

Así, sigilosamente, nos deslizamos unos doscientos metros hasta llegar a otra pequeña puerta trampa. Al cruzarla, nos hallamos en una habitación a oscuras, también iluminada por la chimenea.

-Sr. Teller? – murmuro Santiago

-Si... – el hombre de traje gris, delgado y de cabello corto y ensortijado respondía con un sombrero en la mano, sentado al borde de la cama junto a una mujer y un niño pequeño de unos 4 años.

-Puedo decirle Edward? – el asintió – Aquí están las personas que lo sacaran de aquí. No deben distraerse ni titubear. El momento ha llegado. – ellos asintieron y tomaron una maleta. – No lo siento. Nada de maletas.

-Pero, por favor, tengo recuerdos de mis padres... – dijo la mujer con angustia

-Piense en los nuevos recuerdos que hará para su hijo y los que vendrán, Augusta. Eso es importante. Si no, tomen de allí lo puedan llevar en el bolsillo pero pequeño. Saben que no debemos hacer ruido.

-Déjalo, mujer. Ya no importa. – pero ella abrió la maleta y tomo algo de encaje y una cadena con dije. Puso ambas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Sra. Teller, si me permite... – le dije como intentando acercarme a ella. Al principio mostro temor, pero su esposo la miro como diciéndole "él nos ayuda". Así que retire de su bolsillo la tela que parecía un visillo y eso provoco que la cadena cayera al piso. La alcance sin problemas antes que golpeara sobre la alfombra. Puse el visillo a modo de bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la cadena en el cuello del pequeño, oculta y sostenida por la ropa. Ella sonrió y agradeció con su cabeza.

-No tenemos tiempo... Debemos irnos ya. – dijo Edward.

Nos dispusimos a salir urgente de allí. Rosalie tomo al niño que se encandilo con su belleza y gustoso se enredó en su cuello. Luego los seguían los Teller de la mano y el resto de nosotros. Antes de salir a través del tapiz, Santiago saco unas pañoletas negras.

-Lo siento, a partir de aquí deberán vendar sus ojos. Es por su seguridad. Les prometo que todo estará bien. Deben hacer, sin una palabra, todo lo que se les diga para salir de aquí. – dijo Santiago en un susurro. Ellos asintieron y aceptaron ser vendados.

El primero en salir fue Edward quien se escabullo y abrió la hoja de la puerta al balcón de par en par, cubriendo nuestra retirada. Luego fue Rose con el niño, Emmet con Teller y yo con la mujer. Santiago quedó tras el tapiz, haciéndome la veña. Así que él era el contacto de Collins. Vaya muchacho!

Corrimos y saltamos todo lo que nuestras habilidades nos ayudaron para volver al risco. Edward se cercioraba que nadie saliera a nuestro paso. Al llegar a la saliente junto al mar, retiramos las vendas a los Teller y no podían entender como estaban allí. Los hombres de una de las lanchas rápidamente los ayudaron a abordar y a bajar de la cubierta. El niño no quería soltar a Rosalie así que ella se quedaría en el bote. Nosotros volveríamos por los lobos. En nuestro camino de regreso por el bosque, alguien más se nos unió.

-Félix... No esperaba verte aquí! – dije mientras el grandote sonreía. Se abrazó a Edward y a Emmet. – Stefan! – y el vampiro me abrazo con afecto.

-Es una historia muy larga, Carlisle, pero me alegra que estés aquí para presenciar esto. No tienes idea de lo que va a suceder.

Y me quede intrigado, mientras notaba el cambio en el rostro de Edward que paso de la incredulidad al hermetismo. No me gustaba nada!

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

.

Decidimos que la mayoría de nosotros iría en su forma lupina. De a uno fueron transformándose y fui tomando su ropa y poniéndola en la pequeña mochila que nos habían dado para luego sujetarlas al lomo de cada uno cerciorándome que no habría posibilidad de perderlas. Uno de nosotros se mantendría humano y ese sería yo. Nos movimos rápido y trepamos por la ladera para entrar por la parte de atrás que daba a las cocinas. Debíamos ser sigilosos, nuestro "aroma" podía ser percibido más rápido de lo que esperábamos si no teníamos cuidado.

El plano era muy preciso y tras dejar las cocinas desiertas, circulamos por un pasillo hasta una puerta doble. Al abrir, nos encontramos en los pasillos del hotel semi iluminados y llenos de chucherías ostentosas.

Golpee la primera puerta y nadie respondió. La segunda igual. La tercera alguien lo hizo y yo solo indique: "Vístanse". Así numerosas personas que respondieron eran guiadas a las cocinas hasta reunir a cuantos pudiéramos. Yo solo les decía esperaran allí y que no temieran al lobo. Me sonreí de su sorpresa cuando llegaban allí y se encontraban con Quil pero luego entender que era la forma de salir de esta prisión. Hay algunas puertas que jamás respondieron.

Al llegar al final del piso, otra puerta doble, pero esta forrada en una seda costosa estaba con llave. Solo hice un pequeño esfuerzo para romper el picaporte y lograr abrirla. Mi sorpresa fue cuando me encontré que era algo así como un comedor o una sala de música convertida en dormitorio. Fácilmente habría unas 20 camitas y muchos ojitos que me miraban asustados: algunos apenas asomados detrás de sus cobijas, otros de debajo de las camas. Una niña hermosa de largo cabello rojo y ensortijado vino hacia mí con una sonrisa: era como ver a Nessie otra vez hecha una niña.

-A ti no te conozco. Quién eres? Qué haces aquí? – Ella observo mi ropa y lo dedujo al instante - Vienes a ayudarnos? – y al principio no salían mis palabras.

-Si... – respondí muy bajito – deben ponerse los zapatos y un abrigo lo más silenciosos que puedan.

-No te preocupes. Somos silenciosos.

E increíblemente otra niña muy parecida a ella pero pequeña recibió instrucciones en su oído y ella lo dio a un muchachito con grandes ojos negros y así sucesivamente cada uno decía en el oído del otro que hacer con una velocidad y una sincronicidad asombrosa. En total silencio los niños se pusieron medias, zapatos, gorros y abrigos. Cuando los tuve a todos juntos me dirigí a ellos:

-Cuando salgamos habrá unos lobos muy grandes que nos ayudaran. Pero ellos son buenos. Deben hacer caso y mucho silencio. Irán sobre su lomo como si fuera un paseo. No se asusten! – todos asintieron.

La niña parecida a Nessie, cuyo nombre era Alissa, tomo de la mano a dos niños y ellos a su vez a otros mientras otros dos pequeños tomaron mis manos con fuerza. Eran tan pequeños! Alissa llevaba un estuche cruzado sobre su espalda que parecía un violín. No tuve el coraje de decirle que debía dejarlo. Salimos de allí en silencio por los mismos pasillos y cuando llegamos a la cocina, Sam, Paul y Quil recibieron a los niños sobre sus lomos. Otros fueron recogidos por las personas que había allí pero los que tenían entre 8 y 11 años caminarían. Los pequeñines no querían soltar mis manos. Acaricie sus cabezas y ellos se zambulleron en mis brazos.

-Prometo que los alcanzare pronto.

-Lo juras? – pregunto ella y sus ojos color almendra me fulminaron. Su cabello cobrizo... también se parecía mucho a Nessie!

-Lo juro. Cuida de ella, campeón. Prometo que tomaremos el desayuno juntos. – ellos asintieron y se fueron con una pareja de los que allí estaban.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, me saque la ropa y me transforme esperando a los Cullen. Y así, comencé a abrir las llaves de gas de los hornos preparando el lugar para lo previsto: incendiarlo hasta los cimientos.

A los segundos, Edward me saco de allí y cerró herméticamente puertas y ventanas. El gas se contendría allí hasta que lo necesitáramos. A continuación los seguí hacia los techos. Ellos saltaban ágilmente tapando las bocas de las chimeneas, excepto la principal. En breve dentro del lugar habría humo, todo dependería de cuantas estuvieran encendidas. Y tras eso llegamos a un balcón que ya tenía una de las puertas abiertas.

Entramos al recinto que era un balcón por el que se podía observar el gran salón debajo. Allí ya estaban el resto de la manada junto con Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie, Félix y Santiago para mi asombro. También había otros más que no reconocí pero que tenían ojos rojos como los Vulturi. Por debajo de las puertas comenzó a filtrarse levemente el humo haciendo que la puesta en escena pareciera teatral.

_-Jake, los humanos terminaron de colocar las bombas incendiaras en todo el lugar. _

_-Imagino que van camino hacia los barcos._

_-Sí, aunque les costara trabajo bajar la pared del risco. Qué diablos hacemos aquí?_

_-Aun no lo sé, pero espero mis órdenes, Sam... Aun no podemos irnos. Pero temo que estamos de espectadores y de retaguardia. –_y mire a Edward que asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa_ – Parece que será entretenido! – _y Sam meneo su negra cabeza mientras resoplaba a modo de queja_._

Y muy rápidamente, del lado derecho del gran salón, un grupo de vampiros furiosos invadió el lugar. Elevaron la cabeza y quien estaba al frente comenzó a reírse estruendosa pero escalofriantemente. El sarcasmo y la ironía eran notorios en esa risa.

-Vaya, vaya! Pero si es mi magnifico y brillante amigo Carlisle Cullen junto con parte de su familia. Las damas están ausentes. Oh.. Qué caballerosos! –respondió burlón. – Ninguno en el balcón movió un musculo y nosotros tampoco - Y veo que tienen mascotas! Espero por tu bien que no sean licántropos, Carlisle. Creí que los habíamos destruido a todos!

-No son licántropos, Aro, son metamorfos. Ellos son los que eligen convertirse en esta forma lobuna y a voluntad. Nada tienen que ver las fases lunares. – respondió Edward a lo que el otro replico cambiando totalmente la actitud.

-Como osan invadir mi palacio de esta manera? COMO?

-Tu palacio, Aro? – respondió Carlisle.

-Si... porque lo es, querido amigo! Ah y más traidores junto a Ustedes. Como estás, Stefan? – el vampiro hizo una caravana y una mueca grotesca de burla.

-Majestad... Gusto en verlo!

-Tu burla tiene un precio a pagar! Verdad, Jane? – y al segundo vi al vampiro gritar y retorcerse cayendo al piso pesadamente. Qué diablos era eso? – Lo mismo que la bajeza de mi cónsul y su asistente. Confié en ti, Félix! Y así me pagas?

-Lo siento, Aro! Pero siempre te dije que jamás traicionaría a Volterra y jamás lo hare.

-De que hablas? Tú me debes lealtad a MÍ! SOLAMENTE A MI MALDITO CRETINO! – respondió a los gritos.

Pero a continuación ocurrió algo muy llamativo: al otro lado del salón, las puertas se abrieron y de allí salió otro grupo de vampiros. Al frente un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo, junto a otro de cabello corto y claro. Ambos con caras furiosas. Entre ellos, una hermosa mujer rubia apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos hombres. El hombre que gritaba, Aro, cambio en un todo su actitud. Parecía sorprendido.

-Hermano... – dijo uno con voz queda. El otro solo se paró a observar. Su actitud era severa pero no dijo una palabra.

-Cayo, Marco... han... han vuelto. Que sucedió? – y tras la intromisión, una innumerable cantidad de encapuchados fueron sumándose al grupo y comenzaron a caminar junto a las paredes del gran salón hasta rodearlo por completo.

-Algo que esperaba nunca tuviera que presenciar mi viejo corazón, Aro – dijo el tal Marco – Es que tu ambición te gano? Como algo tan humano pudo corromperte a esta altura de tu existencia?

-Quieres razonar con él? – dijo Cayo – Uno no habla con los traidores, Marco. Simplemente se hace cumplir la ley y eso es todo! Y con él, con todo el rigor! – sus palabras eran frías y cortantes. Parecía disfrutarlo.

-Pero hermano, como me acusas de tal cosa! De traición? A mí?

-Sí, Aro... – dijo Marco- Tus órdenes tuvieron un testigo que no dudo ni un segundo en venir a exponerse a riesgo de perder su propia existencia. Y tú sabes quién es porque tú ordenaste su muerte. – y Aro se rio

-Y le creerás a ella más a que tu propio hermano? – Renata sonrió.

-Esto es la prueba definitiva! – acoto Cayo mostrando un papel con una V labrada en una de sus esquinas – Este es el escrito que enviabas a Berlín con Félix donde notificabas el cambio de la cúpula de Volterra! – y a continuación los guardias bajaron sus capuchas y dieron un paso al frente cerrando aún más el cerco. Aro giraba sobre sus pies mirando a su alrededor, incrédulo.

-Alec, sabes lo que debes hacer! – dijo mientras se reía. Pero el tal Alec titubeaba mientras miraba a su alrededor – Jane, querida... HAZLO! ALEC! JANE!– pero ella también parecía asustada y miraba a su alrededor.

Y a continuación la acción fue rápida: los guardias rodearon a los traidores, tomándolos entre varios, desmembrándolos y arrojándolos a la gran chimenea encendida. Luego me entere que entre ellos estaban Jane, Alec e Irina. Uno de ellos, que parecía humano, fue cercado por tres guardias y entonces Edward hablo inclinándose levemente del balcón:

-Nahuel: Mientras agonizaba, Aneley me pidió que te dijera que ella siempre te había amado pero que jamás te perdonaría que no la hayas rescatado de las manos de tu padre. – y mientras los guardias sostenían sus brazos y lo arrastraban hasta cerca de la chimenea lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos. Así que el maldito hibrido era un traidor y un cobarde! Bien merecido tenía su fin. Ellos lo mordieron hasta secarlo y lo arrojaron con el resto.

Mientras tanto, Aro era rodeado por 10 guardias, obligado a observar como sus seguidores eran destruidos. A continuación, cuando solo Aro y los guardias junto a él lo sujetaron, di orden a la manada para la retirada. Vi a Félix y a Santiago saltar hacia el grupo de Marco y Cayo.

Félix muy solemnemente se paró frente a ellos, Cayo sonrió cual serpiente y asintió con su cabeza. Marco camino hacia Aro y lo observo con tristeza para luego girar sobre sus pies y retirarse no sin antes dar indicaciones.

-Félix, termina con esto de una vez... Solo deseo volver a Volterra.

Y mientras ellos salían al igual que nosotros, pude escuchar un grito y un crujir de cristales mientras las bombas leves comenzaban a explotar encendiendo al castillo como fogata en San Juan.

Nuestra llegada a los barcos fue rápida. Luego supe por Edward que Félix y Santiago debían acompañar a Volterra a sus soberanos y hacer orden. A los Vulturi ya no les importaba participar de la guerra, ni su banco de sangre privado... Solo deseaban volver al anonimato y a su ciudad.

* * *

><p>Rosalie POV<p>

.

Cuando vi llegar a todos, incluidos los lobos puedo decir que respire. Bueno, en sentido figurado! Me arroje a los brazos de Emmet sabiendo que estaba bien, mientras desde nuestra posición y con los barcos ya en marcha hacia aguas aliadas podíamos ver como el hermoso Hotel hecho sobre una construcción medieval ardía en la madrugada sepultando con cada piedra toda la maldad que había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Triste seria para Carlisle tener que comunicar a las Denali la muerte de su hermana a manos de los mismos Vulturi que mataron a su madre. Aunque todos interiormente celebráramos que Aro estuviera muerto. De todos, del que si lamentamos la muerte era de Nahuel. Cómo un hombre educado y dulce logro ser seducido por la codicia de Aro? No podemos entenderlo. Sé que Nessie estará triste por él.

Mientras el amanecer gris ocurría, me encontré con algo fenomenal: Jacob estaba con dos niños que no querían soltarlo en ningún momento. Tenía al muchacho en brazos y a la niña de la mano. En mi observación fui sorprendida por Edward quien leía mis pensamientos.

-_Ves lo que yo, Edward?_ – y el asintió con una sonrisa – _Si no supiera que es imposible esos niños podrían pasar por los hijos de Jacob y Ren. La pequeña es igual a tu hija y el muchacho igual a Jake! Es extraño, no es verdad?_ – y el solo asintió mientras las lanchas a toda máquina avanzaban por las aguas donde ya podíamos ver tierras amigas otra vez.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Si finalmente... y aqui va el ultimo ultimo.


	53. CAP 52 - EPILOGO

******_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría._******

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

**NO HAY NADA COMO EL HOGAR**

.

Bella POV

.

-Alice, por favor, no me vuelvas más loca de lo que estoy! Dime de una vez que viste! O que sabes, por favor! Hace ya casi 10 días que se fueron y no hemos sabido nada desde que Edward llamo.

-Bella, solo puedo decirte que están todos bien y que volverán a casa, en cuanto a información. Y que Aro está muerto... Eso lo sé porque lo he visto. Lamento no haber podido llamar antes, pero Jasper no me lo permitía. Temas de seguridad y todo eso.

-Cuanto hace que lo sabes?

-Cinco días.- cerré los ojos y contuve el enojo. Eran tiempos difíciles y sabíamos que sería así. Días sin saber nada o sin que nadie pudiera decirnos... El infierno! Respire profundo sin necesitarlo y volví a la conversación.

-Aro, muerto... Nunca creí que escucharía eso! – Esme y Ren se sentaron junto a mí a escuchar.

-En mi visión es Félix quien termina con él. Lo sostenía por sobre el piso del cuello mientras varios centuriones tiraban de sus brazos y piernas para desmembrarlo. En mi cabeza aun puedo escuchar el crujido y ver su mirada. – la visión en mi mente se hizo muy clara y fue terrorífica.

-Es... horrible! Alguien más?

-Prefiero que Edward te cuente, Bella. Él estuvo allí y mis visiones presentan huecos por momentos debido a la presencia de los lobos.

-Pero ellos están bien? – pregunto Ren palideciendo.

-Dile a Ren que no puedo saberlo y ella lo sabe. Lo que sí puedo confirmar es que un cable llego de Londres donde informa que la operación fue un éxito. Eso solo quiere decir que todo salió según lo planeado. No hablan de ninguna baja. – Ren giro sobre sus pies y salió lentamente de la casa para luego correr al bosque.

-Gracias, Alice! Tienes idea cuando llegaran a casa?

-No y tampoco puedo verlo. Sabes que al estar en contacto con los lobos mi visión se bloquea. Lo siento.

-Tranquila! Si sabes algo más me llamas. Cariños a Jasper. Los extraño mucho!

-Nosotros también. Besos para todos. Besos, Mamá! – y Esme lanzo un beso al aire como respondiéndole pero con tristeza.

-Que vamos a hacer con Ren, Esme?

-Dale un poco de espacio. Volverá en un rato.

Al menos sabíamos que estaban bien. Y tal vez iniciáramos una era de tranquilidad donde no habría que temer más por Aro y los Vulturi.

Por la tarde, Tony llego a casa con Leah y con un mensaje de Ren: que se quedaría en su casa y que prefería estar sola. La entendía! A veces hablar o esperar en medio de tanta ansiedad junto a otros solo logra ponerte aún más nerviosa. Le daría su espacio y esperaría a que quisiera venir a hablar conmigo.

El crepúsculo llego y salí a caminar bajo la neblina. El viento y la humedad golpeaban mi rostro y me hacían sentir bien. Sin darme cuenta la noche llego y el viento comenzó a soplar despejando por completo el cielo nocturno. Termine sentada en la piedra que siempre compartía con Edward, en el patio trasero de la casa, cerca del rio.

Me pareció escuchar llorar a Esme. Decidí dejarla sola ya que yo también me sentía triste. Me recosté sobre la piedra y me perdí en el cielo nocturno. La luna llena se mostró finalmente dándole a todo un matiz azulado. Las gotas de rocío resaltaban cuanta superficie bajo la luz plateada. Vi pasar una estrella fugaz, cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo... Y entonces la brisa me trajo el aroma de mi esposo: madera, flores y miel. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios pues era solo mi necesidad la que lograba que ese aroma me invadiera.

-Te ves tan hermosa bajo esa luz! – sobresaltada me senté y gire para encontrarme con sus ojos. En un salto me zambullí en sus brazos. Nunca ansié tanto tenerlo junto a mí.

-Estas aquí! Estas aquí! – y su boca busco la mía ansiosa, desesperada.

-Bella... – susurro en mi boca. Y los besos eran intensos y devoradores.

-Cómo? Cuándo?

-Hace unas horas llegamos a Port Ángeles y luego al hospital. Dejamos a unos pacientes muy especiales y vinimos hacia aquí. No podía estar sin ti... No puedo estar sin ti!

Y perdidos entre los brazos del otro, nos besamos como si el mundo acabara hoy para luego ir al encuentro de Carlisle y también de Emmet y Rosalie que volvían a casa definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Renesmee POV<p>

.

Había entrado temprano en el departamento y había limpiado a fondo cada rincón, taza, plato y cosa que se me cruzara por delante. Cuando llego el atardecer estaba agotada. La humedad parecía filtrarse dentro de la casa y me daba frio, lo cual era totalmente ridículo. Jamás había sentido frio en mi vida!

Me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente se llevara mi cansancio pero en lugar de eso me puse a llorar. Recordé la vez en que nos bañamos junto con Jake aquí y el recuerdo fue demasiado. Me acosté y tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama finalmente me dormí.

Me encontré en un campo de batalla descalza y harapienta en medio de la noche. Las trincheras llenas de alambres de púa, húmedas y malolientes me rodeaban. Quejidos de hombres, explosiones y tiros me cercaban. Desesperada comencé a correr y me sumergí en un bosque oscuro y lúgubre. Corría y me caía entre las raíces o me enredaba en las ramas hasta que de pronto comenzaba a amanecer. El sol se filtraba brillante entre las ramas de los arboles creando haces luminosos y celestiales. El ruido de la metralla se había acallado y bajo mis pies comenzaba un sendero que se volvía cada vez más verde. Lo seguía y al final de él veía a Jacob en un prado lleno de flores, correteando a dos niños que chillaban y corrían a su alrededor felices escapando a su persecución. Y en un segundo, el corría hacia mí y me abrazaba para luego acariciar mi rostro con total delicadeza una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con esa caricia y con sus ojos negros frente a mí. Me abrace a el hasta estrujarlo y llore... llore por todo lo que me había obligado a no hacerlo estos días.

-Eres tú? – pregunte entre sollozos.

-Nessie, soy yo... – y volví a mirarlo porque no podía creer que lo tenía entre mis brazos. Me beso como solo él podía hacerlo, haciéndome sentir que cada fibra de mi ser lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Lo atraje hacia mí en la cama y lo desvestí para hacerle el amor lento y pausadamente. Necesitaba disfrutar de su piel. Era como satisfacer la sed en el día más caluroso del verano. Necesitaba sus manos en mí, su cuerpo invadiendo el mío, el sonido de sus gemidos y de su tosca respiración... necesitaba escuchar su risa!

Para cuando amaneció, abrazados y sumergidos en la ternura de las caricias me dio los buenos días, para luego contarme todo lo que había pasado en la famosa misión. Aro estaba muerto, pero lo que si me conmociono fue la muerte de Nahuel. Nunca creí que el fuera a terminar así sus días. En cierta forma de la misma manera en que había llegado a este mundo: Había perdido el rumbo y no supo distinguir. O tal vez no pudo hacer más o mejor para otros... o para él mismo. Nunca lo sabré! – Jake se puso serio cambiando el ambiente notablemente.

-Nessie, necesito que hablemos de algo... – y eso ya no me gustaba.

-Jake, no me asustes! Recién has llegado y yo no puedo...

-Por favor, es importante! – entonces nos sentamos en la cama aunque él quiso que siguiera abrazada a él.

-Muy bien... soy toda oídos.

-Verás: algo curioso ocurrió cuando estuve allí. La niña más grande que había en aquel dormitorio del que te conté era como la líder de los niños allí. Su nombre es Alissa Lehmman y es muy inteligente. Cuando la vi me recordó a ti! – y lo mire para prestarle aún más atención.

-A mí?

-Sí, bellos ojos chocolate, cabello cobrizo y ondulado. Con ella había dos niños que al principio pensé que eran sus hermanos. Pero una vez que tuvimos que salir de allí, estos pequeñitos se aferraron a mis manos y no me han soltado en ningún momento desde entonces.

-Pobrecitos! Y como están de salud?

-No muy bien! Todos están en el hospital. El Coronel decidió que vinieran aquí, y Carlisle coincidió que el ambiente y el paisaje serían beneficioso para ellos en su recuperación. Tienen muestras de severa deshidratación y algo de desnutrición. Pero tanto Edward como Carlisle opinan que estarán bien. – y sonreí.

-Y como se llaman tus amigos? – él sonrió y no pude resistir a besar sus mejillas y su boca ante su rostro iluminado.

-Él se llama Ben y ella es Ayelet. Él es robusto con el cabello negro y unos enormes ojos oscuros que te miran siempre como preguntándote. En cambio ella es decidida y entusiasta y lee música. Me conto que así se hizo amiga de Alissa. Le ayudaba a dar vuelta las páginas de las partituras mientras tocaba para Aro. Él tiene 3 y medio, y ella tiene 7.

-Son muy pequeños!

-Nessie... me... me gustaría que los conocieras. – y sonreí.

-Por supuesto, será un placer! – y lo mire porque lo veía nervioso e indeciso – Pero hay algo más... no es verdad?

-Ness: ellos no tienen a nadie en el mundo. A nadie! Por eso demoramos un par de días más. Santiago envió algunos cables con los datos de los niños para ubicar a sus familias. Alissa tiene a su tía aquí en Boston, pero ellos están solos. – y lo entendí al instante.

-Te gustaría que adoptemos a esos niños? – mi pregunta salió en un tono de voz más elevado que el de costumbre. Sería así? El destino siempre tomaría decisiones por nosotros? Él se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar desesperado y a hablar a una velocidad atroz.

-Sé que es muy pronto, que nos hemos casado hace... nada. Que deberíamos esperar para tomar una decisión tan importante. Que ni los conoces y yo ya vengo con esta idea y tal vez creas que es una locura! Pero veras, hable con el Coronel y el solo sonrió, lo cual es muy bueno. Prometió que trataría de ver como seguimos de aquí en adelante porque la guerra no ha terminado, y yo estoy enrolado y bajo su mando y... – y yo comencé a reír. Él se detuvo y me miro primero asustado y luego risueño. Se deslizo sobre la cama y sobre mí. Lo acaricie y bese sus labios castamente.

-Una vez me dijiste que como no podíamos tener niños tal vez algún día el destino nos pondría por delante como resolveríamos eso. Y no puedo creer que haya sido tan rápido. Me encanta la idea y me encantara conocerlos. Aunque es importante que ellos nos digan que piensan. Tal vez no quieran, Jacob! Te das cuenta?

-Sí, pero... déjame pensar que les gustara quedarse con nosotros. Te amo, lo sabes? – acaricio mi rostro y su rostro denoto duda - Seremos capaces de ser padres? – y me reí a todo pulmón.

-Contigo soy capaz de todo, ! Me animo a eso y a mucho más! Y te amo también!

Y así iniciamos la mañana, amándonos y riendo ante la posibilidad de formar la familia que pensamos que nunca tendríamos. Y al instante recordé a mis padres, que pasaron por los mismo y que también se resolvió de una manera... mágica, igual que con nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>10 años después...<strong>

.

POV del autor

.

Muy atrás quedaron los ecos de una guerra devastadora. La 2ª guerra mundial había dejado miles de consecuencias y un cambio definitivo en la vida de las personas a nivel global: millones de muertos en campos de exterminio y de batalla; bombardeos que causaron masacres masivas en áreas civiles; maltrato a prisioneros de guerra; cambios en la delineación de países que cambiaron la geografía y desarraigaron a personas de su tierra de origen; dos bombas atómicas...

Para todos la guerra había dejado aprendizaje y trabajo. Los Dres. Cullen y Bella habían hecho una gran labor en el Hospital que a medida que pasaba los años sumaban pacientes. Jacob y la manada se constituyeron un escuadrón especial que hacia misiones específicas y encubiertas a cargo del Coronel Collins. Cuando debían partir, sin saber dónde iban o cuando volverían se convertían en tiempos difíciles para todos. Emmet y Rose siguieron formando parte de su escuadrón pero regresaron a América en cuanto se vislumbró el fin de la guerra. Jasper también se retiró a principios de 1946 y volvió de Washington junto con Alice que extrañaba mucho a su familia. Tony había sido enlistado en la reserva por el Coronel y enviado a trabajar a Washington con Jasper y así comenzar a cursar algunas materias en Georgetown University . Para felicidad de Bella y de Leah jamás fue al frente. Luego fue boda y universidad para ambos donde Tony logro ser arquitecto y Leah se convirtió en doctora y volver a nuevamente a La Push.

Pero de eso hacía ya tiempo. Y como buen tirano, ese tiempo les marcaba el fin de una era en el bello pueblo de Forks. Era tiempo de iniciar una nueva etapa.

Mientras en la gran mansión Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet terminaban de cargar los autos y poner las sabanas sobre los muebles, Edward y Bella habían ido a la casa de Ren y Jacob.

La casa en el risco frente a la playa de la Push, sueño de la ahora familia Black Cullen, lucia brillante esa mañana mientras que Ben y Ayelet charlaban animados con sus abuelos. Ben de 13 años había pegado un estirón y era casi tan alto como su padre. Mientras que la hermosa Ayelet de 17 era, irónicamente, muy parecida a su madre. A esta altura podrían pasar por hermanas en cualquier lugar que fueran con su largo cabello cobrizo y sus enormes ojos chocolate.

Renesmee no había envejecido pero la madurez era notoria en ella lo que la hacía ver aplomada y aparentar mayor edad, al igual que Jacob. Habían constituido una familia maravillosa.

En esta tarde, la casa se llenaba de gente lentamente de los Cullen, los Black, y el resto de la manada. Todos iban y venían en el gran comedor, con ventanales que daban a los riscos y al bosque, preparando la mesa para una cena de despedida.

La camioneta de Tony se estacionaba en el frente mientras el ayudaba a bajar a Leah que estaba por dar a luz en cualquier momento. Para alegría de los Cullen y de los Quileutes, su embarazo se había desarrollado con total normalidad y ya faltaban un par de semanas para llegar a su fin después de 9 meses. Aunque Esme decía que los gemelos nunca esperan sino que deciden cuando nacerán.

Edward y Bella aprovecharon el bullicio para escabullirse un rato e ir a la cabaña. Jacob prometió que mantendría el lugar en condiciones hasta que ellos volvieran. Bella con gran melancolía observaba a Edward cerrar los postigos y poner llave a la puerta. Tomados de la mano caminaron por el bosque por última vez para llegar a su prado. El cielo algodonoso permitía que haces de sol se filtraran entre las nubes, haciendo que brillaran hermosos, mientras se dedicaban a admirar el lugar y oler las flores por última vez.

-Cuando volveremos? – preguntó Bella

-En unos 50 o 60 años... No lo sé con certeza aun. – ella suspiro y se aferró a él..

-Extrañare Forks, así como extraño Chicago!

-Lo sé, pero Londres te gustara.

-Me gustara cualquier lugar donde este contigo. Y me conforta saber que ellos podrán ir a visitarnos. Extrañare a mis nietos! – y el rio.

-Por supuesto! – y el beso su frente. Ella levanto el rostro y el noto sus lágrimas – Cariño, que sucede?

-Gracias! – sorprendido Edward la miro.

-Gracias? Por qué?

-Por traerme a esta vida, por darme tu amor, hijos, una familia... Por hacerme feliz, Edward! – y tomo su rostro y la beso con ternura.

-Yo seré el eternamente agradecido, Bella! Aunque no lo creas tú también me diste lo mismo y más.. mucho más... – y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

-Cada día que sale el sol contigo a mi lado no hago más que ser feliz. Este eterno amanecer a tu lado es lo único que deseo.

-Y será para siempre...

-Para siempre!

The End.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	54. CAP 53 - DESPEDIDAS

**DESPEDIDAS**

**.**

Hace un año y medio, Alice y yo nos embarcamos en esta aventura de publicar nuestras historias. Ser parte del mundo del Fic ha sido un viaje maravilloso, donde encontramos muchas gente con la que compartimos cosas en común y hemos hecho amigos en diferentes partes del mundo. La tecnología hoy, cuando se usa bien, nos acerca notablemente.

Pero nada es para siempre y las "Cullen's Girls Argentina" dan por cerrada esta etapa y se despiden de todos ustedes con un gran: GRACIAS!

Cuando no se encuentran las palabras para trasmitir todo lo que uno siente y desea devolver al afecto recibido es mejor no decir más.

Por la compañía, el tiempo que dispusieron para leernos, la paciencia, las reviews, la gente en Facebook, en Twitter, los que nos siguieron en el Blog mientras estuvo activo, no podemos decir más que: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

Un agradecimiento especial a Diana y su equipo de Diario Twilight, que siempre nos brindaron su apoyo y ayuda y publicaron nuestras historias.

A Patito Fanfic y su "Club Anti Plagio" por ayudarnos las 3 veces en que nos plagiaron.

A Soniard que puso el corazón respondiendo mis mail cuando no estaba del todo Up. Besos amiga y gracias por todo!

A Camili Manina, por su amistad y por compartir sus maravillosas historias y sus perfiles de "Twilighters por Siempre" y "Basta de Secretos". Te adoro, amiga! Exitos!

Y GRACIAS a Gisset, mely1989, geraldCullenBlack, vite796, elizabethvitevera, cami-twilightcullenfan, ALEXITACULLEN, Glowing Yellow Star, Vampirekaro, Rosi22, ashleyperlahanna, antocullen, danitta20,Tammy Swan de Cullen, ashlee bravo 199981,Angiiee-Cullen, MarceCullenHale, alondrixcullen1498, Paulii Bones Love, Gaby Madriz, Angie D' Lutz, mirylon, Grecia Luna Victoria Levaggi, sory78, Dannyforeverbye, lunha222, Blankis, AbbyC,naty.6a, mariale24, monica teposte gonzalez, nairasoy, jailannys, FerHdePattinson, sakura9018, Amaya cullen, abelen, Eleneth, Romina512, Jessica Salvatore, covaric, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK ,assenav1980, annabolena, Anita90, onilizz, Linferma, marchu aizlin, Guadi-fics, Coleccionista de historias, nelsy, Karina Masen, bleusoleil, PattzStewLove, Hermione-Malfoy35, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Kisara Mansen, Gegargas, litzy, LooRee, mely1989, Kemy-MC, Andrea Aurora, CYNTHIA VARGAS, Danini-Twilight, dana masen cullen, Giul's CullenHale, luckypr, .Cullen, RoMarasca, madaswan, Aliena Cullen, yuli09, Kikid'cullen, yenliz, AndreaSamyDL, Natyu, Clau Vale, .Pxa, flooorr, TheDC1809, Aliapr-peke, Alada1998, elizabeth1485, EMLIZABETH, karenkavam, Leara Ryddle, camypg, Haunted CuLLen, . 95, Grazia1908, conilu, Angelik Angel, Karnlizz, marylopezcullen, Anabella-AE, Saray Hale Cullen, Paulette, YamiletSoler, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Nessie Cullen92, cecycullenPattinson, Esmeralda C, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Nessaerk, ori-cullen-swan, Lili4ever, I am waiting for you, marie alice cullen-1, Judith 285, Alyssa-Dorea Potter, Laura Romero, conilu, Alada1998, Grazia1908, . 95, LauraECS, Haunted CuLLen, camypg, karenkavam, Leara Ryddle, tayloves, EMLIZABETH, elizabeth1485, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, CindyLis, Aliapr-peke, .Pxa, AndreaSamyDL, yenliz, yuli09, Quiin94, Aliena Cullen, .Cullen, luckypr, Giul's CullenHale, dana masen Cullen, Danini-Twilight, RAKL Gt, CYNTHIA VARGAS, tayloves, Andrea Aurora, Kemy-MC, mely1989, LooRee, litzy, Gegargas, zujeyane, Hermione-Malfoy35, PattzStewLove, bleusoleil, Karina Masen, nelsy, Coleccionista de historias, Guadi-fics, marchu aizlin, Linferma, Monilizz, Anita90, assenav1980, Romina512, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, covaric, Jessica Salvatore, Eleneth, Alejandraltm, abelen, Amaya Cullen, sakura9018, FerHdePattinson, jailannys, nairasoy, monica teposte gonzalez, mariale24, Rosi22, naty.6ª, AbbyC, Blankis, Dannyforeverbye, Grecia Luna Victoria Levaggi, sory78, mirylon, ashlee bravo 199981, Angie D' Lutz, Gaby Madriz, Paulii Bones Love, alondrixcullen1498, Vampirekaro, Angiiee-Cullen, Tammy Swan de Cullen, danitta20, antocullen, ashleyperlahanna, Glowing Yellow Star, ALEXITACULLEN, elizabethvitevera, vite796, geraldCullenBlack, Alejandraltm, mely1989, Laura Romero, Gisset, , Judith285, Lili4ever, ori-cullen-swan, Esmeralda C, SharitoSD, cecycullenpattinson, Alejadra Cullen, Gigi Cullen, NessieCullen92, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Paulettee, Annabella-EA, Karnnlizz, alondrixcullen1498, Angelik Angel, LAUCAMI, EJsam, begobeld, lunha222, Yani B, Palitatjcullen, chitilyx, araah, draon-mll, stewpattz, valeryacifuentes, begobeld, LuCarlieCullenBlack, Renesmee NessieCullenSwanChile, Miss Books, elena Black Salvatore, Alice Villalpando, Summer Suny, joselinamadera, blancaange21, Maro75, Lamary73, la guajii, XeniCullenSwan, , Donitha Cullen-Black, ZoeAlYce, OdalieCN, dsl-cullen, yorelina, bluealizblue, monikcullen009, Alexa Pattz Cullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, lybet, jeka cullen s, Elenamar-16, KARLYDDY, NessieCullen92, TheYos16, kekithaxz, roxannecullenswan, meligg, Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, , Carol Rosalie Cullen, , , sarita21, aleskaisrobstenforever, Seari Estrella, Mirella Barbara, Karliss Masen Cullen, ValeryBr, MONIELITA CULLEN, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, small painter, juh93, y a todos los Guests, anónimos y a los que nunca dejaron un alerta o un review pero que silenciosamente han estado ahí tras nuetras historias todo el tiempo...

A todos y cada uno les digo **"Hasta siempre"**. Los quiero! Mi afecto y el deseo que terminen muy bien este 2013.

**PAZ EN EL MUNDO! **

Micky


End file.
